Ladies Night
by MistressSteady
Summary: This is my first fan-fiction work. It's 25 years into the future. The gang has been invited to a supernatural wedding. As they prepare for their trip, they are unaware of the what lies ahead. This story builds off the concept of another story. "Once More" by ladythik LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eric's POV

As usual, I'm bored. Doing my nightly 'throne-duty' as Pam calls it can be taxing. The bar was packed to capacity now that more supernatural creatures had made their existence known to humans. There was still a line of hopeful outside, praying for a chance to enter. The line from my throne stretched almost to the door. I let them take their pictures, but still wouldn't let anyone come close enough to touch me. Pam continues to chide me about this, but I don't care. I want no confusion about what entices me. And that enticement will forever be named Sookie.

When it hit 12:45am, I stood and made my way to my office door. I had done my part. I was glad that I completed all of the work I needed to during the day while she tanned. I felt myself licking my lips thinking about touching her sun-soaked skin later. I couldn't wait to get home. Knowing Pam, we were already packed and ready for our 7:00am departure. She would want to go play after closing which I felt was more than acceptable. This was going to be a much needed vacation for all of us. Plus, I planned to 'play' the entire way to London. The thought brought a smile to my lips.

Sookie's POV

I opened my eyes and realized that I'd fallen asleep in my tub again. I couldn't seem to help it as of late. The only times it didn't happen was when my love was in the tub with me. It's kind of hard to sleep when you have a 1,012 year old, Viking god to please you in every way imaginable. Thinking about his touch, his eyes, his ass, his fangs, and his dick…it made me want to touch myself. And I did, but was interrupted by Mari to let me know the time.

"It is 12:30am milady" she spoke into the closed door. Still unwilling to open it, I confirmed with both of my handmaidens - Mari and Kaitlin - that my bags were packed and ready to go. I just didn't feel right allowing Pam to do it since we are family now. I knew it was done, but I had to live up to my titles as a godling (child of the goddess Freya) and the Briggant Princess (heir to the throne of Faery). I had already given them their instructions to follow while I was away. I wanted it to be a vacation for them too so I directed them to have my personal assistant take them shopping at the store I now owned.

As I grabbed an Ambrosia fruit from the bowl I keep next to my sink, I savored its taste and thought back to what began my current life; my death. I shook myself as I looked into the mirror to prove to myself that this was real. Eric and all my loved ones were alive and safe. There were no more attempts on my life as anyone who thought to do so would be better off ending their own life before acting on that impulse. My powers had no limits, at least none that I had discovered. I was for sure not the same Sookie Stackhouse I was all those years ago when I met my first vampire.

_Enough of this_, I thought to myself. I have something special planned for the evening and didn't have much time to get ready. I dried off and brushed my hair. I didn't put on any creams because I wanted the only thing he tasted to be me and only me. I looked in the mirror one last time. Knowing I was at full strength to handle whatever I was about to face, I closed my eyes.

And with a _POP_, I vanished to Fangtasia.

EPOV

I turned the knob of my office door and couldn't believe the sight I beheld. There she was in all her heavenly glory. I was shocked still. I would have never thought I could be surprised at my age, especially with my heightened senses. Boy was I wrong.

Perched in the middle of my desk, she sat on her heels with her back to me looking coyly over her shoulder.

"Hello, Mr. Northman. I've been expecting you." She purred the words as she looked into my eyes. She glanced up and down my body. Pausing to smile seductively at my raging erection, it felt as if she was eye-fucking me, daring me to fully enter the room. I can't remember my dick ever getting so hard this quickly with anyone before Sookie. But with one look at her round ass and blonde pussy that I knew belonged to only me, it became hard to think. I closed and locked the door. Pam would not interrupt what was about to happen here.

She snapped her fingers and music began to pump out of my stereo. I decided to play this cool and calm, so I leaned back against the door crossing my arms to enjoy the show for as long as possible. She obviously felt my excitement in our bond because she pointed to the sofa and I obeyed with vampiric speed. She raised her hands above her head and swayed her body to the music. She turned so I could see those perfect breasts that I thank the Gods for every time I see them. She rubbed up and down her body as she moved.

Both my lust for sex and blood began to crest, I licked my lips again. I almost leap on top of her when she grabbed her right breast and licked her own nipple. I could see her fangs as she smiled at the struggle I had to restrain myself. That, combined with the fact that her glamour was down showing her beautiful, pointy ears, and intoxicating scent made me sit on the edge of the sofa.

SPOV

I had him EXACTLY where I wanted him. I outstretched my left hand towards him and - in the blink of an eye - all of his clothes were in my hand. His blue eyes were wide with awe and I could sense that he was using all the power in him to restrain himself. His dick was directed at the ceiling, seeming to call my name. I bite my bottom lip.

I reached down to check if I was wet enough to hop on it. Not yet. I stuck that same finger into my mouth and licked it off. He had begun to rise off the sofa with that hungry killer look in his eyes.

"STOP", I commanded and he froze. "Sit."

He growled, barring his fangs at me as he lowered himself back down to the sofa. I thank the gods for my enhanced powers, otherwise I would have been conquered right then. I was having too much fun right now. I giggled like an innocent school girl. His lips turn up into that gorgeous smile that drives me wild, all fangy and predatory. I decided that I had tortured him enough in this manner and that it was time for Phase II of 'Slay THOR'.

_POP_.

I reappeared, kneeling on a pillow in between his legs. He gasps as if I scared him. I grabbed his cock with both hands, massaging it up and down while rotating my hands. His head fell back, his eyes closed and he moaned with the pleasure he was receiving. "Mmmm", I pondered out loud for a moment. "Is this all for me?" I didn't give him time to respond.

EPOV

Just as I was about to say a word, she wrapped those soft lips and wet mouth around my dick.

"Helig Shit! Din mun känner förbluffa!" I roared as she starting sucking my head.

She stopped and replied, "Vänta till du fyller resten av mig."

Her Swedish sounded as if she was born in my time. It reminded me of my mother. What was I thinking?! My wife was sucking my dick like it contained the best sweet tea ever. My vision blurred and toes curled. I tried to put my fingers into her hair, just wanting to inhale her scent, but she froze my arms across the back of the sofa where they'd been resting.

"I'm in control right now. No touching yet" she commanded right before swallowing me all the way to my base. She used her tongue to tickle my balls.

"Fuck! Hur gör du det till mig?!" I roared trying to break free to grab her, but my efforts were to no avail. My climax was building fast. I was gripping the sofa so tightly that it crumbled to dust in my hands. I came so hard that her eyes flew to mine as she swallowed all of me. I couldn't hold back my moans and groans.

Frozen and powerless, knowing that there aren't many beings that can overpower you would make a normal man feel emasculated. However, I am far from normal and not human, so this show of her powers filled me with pride and lust. I was utterly awestruck. That power is like heaven to me because it is my wife who wields it. How could it ever be bad?

Slowly I regained usage of my upper body, its recovery time in sync with the tender licks and kisses she was placing on my tip. Of course, I was still rock hard. I flexed my pelvic muscle so it pointed directly at her angelic face.

"I shall have retribution!"

SPOV

His words were menacing and sexy at the same time. I laughed. I couldn't help, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little scared.

"Catch me, Viking if you really want it", I taunted.

He reached for my wrist and I _popped_ into his large desk chair. I spun it and stuck my tongue out mischievously. His shock was incredibly satisfying. The smile that followed showed his determination and I knew I was in deep shit. He chased me all over his office, the widow seal, top of his bookshelf, I wasn't safe anywhere. I 'popped' in and out while he was a blur. This lasted for about a minute, and then he trapped me in the corner, behind the sofa. Once he got a hold of my ankle, he flipped me onto my back. Crawling on all fours, he stalked me like a lion would a gazelle. He slowly pulled my foot to his mouth and began sucking each one of my toes. As we stared into each others eyes, I saw that he loved me just as much as he did all years ago when I walked into Fangtasia. Now, I was enveloped in a fit of hysterical laughter causing me to throw my head back, swinging my hair in the process. He knows I'm ticklish as hell.

After he cleaned both feet to his liking, he started his path of kisses up my legs hitting my calves, knees, then my inner thighs. I guess it was my turn to be the beggar. "Don't tease me" I whined.

He froze and looked into my eyes. "I haven't begun to tease you. Before we leave this office, all of Shreveport will know my name and who you belong to. As a matter of fact" – drawing an index finger to his chiseled chin – "they're going to know yours as well."

I was going to retort, but I opened mouth and he immediately sank his fangs into my left inner thigh. It felt as if his desire had become a current, sending voltage so strong through my body that I convulsed with pleasure. He licked the wound although we both knew it would heal as his do. His tongue trailed from my thigh to my outer lips, kissing and pulling them into his mouth. Using his tongue, he probed in between them until he found his target. One of his hands moved up to my hip while the other parted my folds so two of his fingers could slip inside. He twiddled them at a face pace, curving them when he reached 'his button'. The suckling of my clit never stopped. I put both hands in his hair, grabbing and pulling for dear life.

Without warning, he wrapped both of my legs around his neck and stood straight up. It was like riding his shoulder only I was facing the opposite direction. He took his time walking around the sofa, across the span of the office to his desk. By the time we reached the guest chairs, I was screaming and yelling his name.

"Ooohhh…right there…don't stop…Eeerrriiccc!" I came so hard that my voice was deafening as I gripped his ears. Then, it was my turn to be licked cleaned.

EPOV

Her nectar was dripping down my chin when I sat her on my desk. She took my lips like she owned them. And she did in every way possible. I knew that having her bare ass and pussy on my desk right now would later drive me mad. But I didn't care about the future at this moment. All that existed and would ever exist was in my clutches. I will never let her go.

I kissed her so hard one would have thought I was going to eat her tongue. She reciprocated just as hard and primal. She placed her hands on the side of my face and broke our kiss. "You are still teasing me!" she scorned seductively. Her eyes telling me how much she yearned to be penetrated.

"You haven't started begging yet," I replied. I grabbed my dick and used it to stimulate her clit.

"Mmmm…Please put it in! Please, please, pretty please," she continued to beg me.

When I felt she was wet enough, I slowly entered her with my full length. "Aaaahhhhhh, Errrrric!" she exhaled as if she'd been holding her breath. Her eyes rolled into her head as her head flew back. I pulled her into my chest and whispered, "You are mine."

I began to thrust insider of her, making sure to commit each squeeze of her tightness to memory. She was moaning and hissing as we kissed our tongues always at war. I decided I wanted to go deeper still, so while continuing my assault I climbed on top of my desk with her still attached to me. This, of course, sent everything crashing to the floor.

"_WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!"_ I growled into her ear as I licked from her lobe to the adorable point. "Eeerr…" she began but I rammed her so hard she screamed, her eyes went wide. "Don't play with me! What's your name?" I was pounding her so hard and at such a pace that she latched onto my shoulder with those beautiful, little fangs that only suited her.

"FFFFUUUUCCCKKK!" I bellowed. I realized that I was now kneeling, still trying to fuck her brains out.

"Fuck mig, min viking!" she roared as she came only to latch back onto my shoulder. I was almost at my own edge, and then I suddenly felt the skin on my back break. She was digging into my flesh with her nails. I couldn't contain the roar that left my mouth. I bite her neck, taking her blood as she took mine. With each pull, it felt as if sunshine was flowing through my veins filling me with an ecstasy I had never known possible.

She came again screaming as she released my shoulder. "Sookie Northman…I love you…Forever!" Hard fast kisses from her followed. "Eric, oh Eric…I love you." The tears streaming down her cheeks confused me for a moment as I thought I may have hurt, but I felt the love, sacrifice, and joy she was feeling for me through our bond. So I decided to lick them away. I didn't want to lose any of her.

SPOV

I was panting hard and out of breath. I nuzzled into his neck, rubbing his back as if he was as worn out as I was at this moment. Of course, he wasn't; the gift and the curse of having a vampire as a mate. But I could tell through our bond that he was sated for the moment.

He was still on top and inside me-twirling a strand of my hair around his index and middle fingers. I squeezed my vaginal muscles to get his attention. "Haven't you had enough me yet, Goddess?" His sultry voice washed over me like my favorite angora blanket.

"Never, cowboy. But I do want to wait until we are in the air for Round 2."

Holding his head up with an arm so he could look down into my face, he kissed me so slow and lovingly. He went to rise off me so we could move from his desk, but I tightened both my arms and legs around his body in almost a death grip. Still covering my face and neck with kisses, he stood with me draped over his entire torso and sat in his chair.

"I love you Mrs. Northman."

**Author's Notes:**

**The back story for my fanfic is from one title, Once More by ladythik. She was kind enough to allow me to build off hers, so thank you ma'am. Check hers out and you'll get an idea of my thought process. Here's the link:**

** s/7620955/1/Once-More**

**For those who have read this before, I made some corrections to the Swedish. Here are the translations:**

**Helig Shit! Din mun känner förbluffa! = Holy shit! Your mouth is amazing!**

**Vänta till du fyller resten av mig = Wait until you fill the rest of me.**

**Fuck! Hur gör du det till mig = Fuck! How do you do this to me?**

**Fuck mig, min viking! = Fuck me, my Viking!**

**For those new to this, I hope enjoy and please review.**

**SPECIAL THANKS to ljhjelm49, nordiclover, and erin1705 for your reviews on this chapter.**

****The characters in this chapter belong solely to Charlaine Harris. I OWN NOTHING****


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

POV of an Extreme(ly Elegant) Events

As I read over the details of my current client's file, it became obvious that this was an ultra-supernatural event. Although the background notes on the contact – a Mrs. Rowan Mayfair-Curry – were minimal compared to others, the projected numbers on this event were expected to be amazing. Every employee working this one would be getting almost what they normally made annually of this event alone. It must be nice to live the '_Money's No Object_' lifestyle.

The location for the festivities was selected by the contact prior to booking E(E)E as the planner. The guest count didn't turn out to be 100 guests as contracted, but the contact didn't even blink when we told her that she still had to pay based on the contract. My boss was so stressed out about being unable to oversee this one on her own. I wasn't sure if it was because she hated to give up the limelight or that she didn't want me to move up in the company, but I was ecstatic that her maternity leave fell like it did. Instead of coming herself, she sent the other superstar within the firm to make sure I don't miss up. Quinn….. Now that I think about, no one ever referred to the man by his first name. Only last names with this guy.

Now, he was just coming into the foyer of the great castle. I was surprised by how big he was. That company-issued polo had to be a 4X to encompass a chest like that. He seemed better suited for a TOUGH MAN competition rather than the Head of Special Event Operations for the world's largest event management firm. I almost drooled when my eyes moved upward from his muscular chest to his face. He was so gorgeous. Naughty thoughts played in my head. _CONCENTRATE, DUMBASS! This is not the time to be slipping. You've worked to hard to get to this point _I thought. I gave myself a mental slap and approached.

"Good Afternoon, Quinn. I hope your flight was relaxing. I am Cassandra Franklin, Janice's assistant." I extended my hand for a shake. He hesitated, but grabbed it and shook firmly.

"I sorry, but I was expecting a man. Janice said her assistant's name was M.C. Franklin. You are…_definitely_ a pleasant surprise." His voice was deep, but calming. I wanted to giggle, but didn't want to be the typical cliché of what girls probably do every time they see him.

"Well, she didn't lie to you. My full name is Michael Cassandra Franklin, but I usually just go by my middle and last names. I hope my gender is not going to be an issue." I wanted to be firm and confident. But mentally, I was nervous like a crack head trying to fake being sober in front of their P.O.

"Not at all. Gender isn't a factor in the least. As long as you do you job as well as Janice has let on, then we will be the best of friends." His teeth were so white. A little _too_ perfect. I've begun to judge – always a tell-tale that I was super nervous – so I jumped right into business.

As I handed Quinn his copy of the client file, I organized my thoughts and prepared for our briefing. When he realized that I had paused - awaiting his acknowledgment before continuing, he said "Let us begin." And so we did.

"As of this moment, all setup and preparation activities are being conducted per the event timeline. The production crew is in the backyard constructing the stage. All gazeboes, chairs, tables, and leather furniture had already been place based on your specifications. The tent crew is on stand-by with accommodation in Guesthouse A in Quadrant One. They are keeping the actually tent in the guesthouse's garage. All of Chef Ramsey's staff have arrived and are working on prep for tonight's grand dinner. Their accommodations are in Guesthouse B in Quadrant Two. All of the willing donors are being housed in Guesthouse C in Quadrant Three." I paused, counted to five, and looked up from my file to gauge his impression so far.

He was looking at me intently, holding the file behind his back with both hands. I wasn't sure if this was a good or bad sign, so I continued. As I talked, we had walked from the foyer to the grand dining room. We deposited ourselves at the first table. I was happy about this because these heels weren't part of my normal foot where, but I'd been in meetings with vendors since 6am and had to look sexy, yet mogul-like when dealing with men.

"The service staff completed training yesterday. They have their instructions and are in their designated section, awaiting the arrival of the first guest. The guest amenity boxes are stored under the double staircase leading to the guestrooms for easy access. Their contents are listed in the file, so I won't bore you with that. As they arrive, each guest will be given their respective box and escorted to their room. Each room has a butler. There are 25 rooms amongst the two wings in this building. The wings are separated by a common area with snack bar, refreshments, and basic equipment. The elevator allows the guest access to all floors except the service floor which can only be access by key. The list of people with these keys is also in your file." I paused, counted to seven, and looked at him again.

He was snaring at me with his elbows resting on the table, holding up his head. His glaze was beginning to suck the professionalism right out of me. He was so dreamy and sexy. I wanted to rip off my clothes and give myself to him right here, on this table with the gold table cloth_. What is happening to me? I AM A PROFESSIONAL, God Dammit!_ I had never experienced lust like this for someone off of pure appearance. I had to get it together before I said another word. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in…

"I apologize again. I'm not usually all about eyeballing someone I just meet. It's just…I wasn't expecting you to be so…so…prepared." He smile shyly and I know I blushed. But my mother would kill me if I turned away and tried to cover it up. "Well, I hope that I am not overwhelming you. Please let me know if you want me to continue. If you want, I can show you to your room. I mean, so you can relax." _That came out SO wrong. "_All of this information is in your file. You are more than welcome to contact me if you have any questions." I rushed on. Did I really just offer to take him to his room to relax? Like I didn't want to be fucking him on the king size bed it held?

"You are fine. And yes, you can show me to my room. I do not doubt that everything is in order. We both should have about an hour and a half before our first guest arrives. Since everything is on schedule, we should get something to eat and get to know one another. We are going to be working very closely for the next four days." I nodded and we both stood. We walked to the elevator and stepped in. The confines of the elevator were big enough to hold probably six people, at most. I pressed the number for 2. As reached in front of him, I could smell his scent which was so intoxicating that I wanted to drop to my knees. I straightened; I could have sworn he smelled my hair. _Was he digging me like I was digging him? _All types of scenarios ran through my brain in a millisecond, but all I could do is smirk.

As we walked from the elevator to his room – Room 11, I felt that I had to break this uncomfortable silence. "As you know, you are the only E(E)E staff member staying amongst the guests, so here is my card. You can reach me at any hour." He stopped short of the door knob and turned to take the card. When our fingers made contact, I felt an electric charge pass between us as if we were magnets, trying to make contact. We made eye contact. It was at that precise moment that I realized an important fact. We were going to have to sex soon. This tension is not good for business and we both needed to be focused.

"Thank you, Mrs. Franklin for the escort. Let's meet up in the foyer when the first guest arrives." I was so happy that he spoke.

"It's Ms. Franklin and I will see you then." I turned on my heels and slowly walked back to the elevator. I made sure to keep my back straight and stride short. When I decided it was safe to look back, I did so only to see his eyes following my ass in my navy blue pencil skirt. He caught my eyes as he was licking his lips, smiled embarrassingly, and entered his room.

His door and the elevator closed at the same time. We both needed cold showers.

**Author's Notes:**

**This chapter is from the POV of an original character I created. Let me know your thoughts. Also, there is a character mentioned in this chapter that is not related to SVM or TB. **

**SPECIAL THANKS to ljhjelm49 & erin1705 for your reviews. Keep them coming.**

***The 'contact' character belongs to Anne Rice. John Quinn belongs to Charlaine Harris.* **

****I OWN NOTHING****


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

SPOV

I opened my eyes slowly and yawned, stretching my arms as if I'd been sleep for ages. I wasn't able to sit up at first due to my Viking's death grip which I gladly accepted as a part of my daily routine the first morning I woke in the embrace of my reclaimed husband. As I lay next to him, I looked at his sleeping body and recalled our reunion from 25 years prior…

"_How can I help you Ms. Stackhouse?" He drawled as if I were a mere human bothering him yet requiring only the minimum of his attention. I stood in the door of his office and replayed the first version of our relationship when I'd been just a human with the curse of telepathy. Like a movie on fast-forward, I replayed the first moment our eyes met and everything that happened after. It was when I thought about his death that I remembered that I could do things differently. I'll be damned if I wasn't going to do just that._

"_Sorry to bother you Mr. Northman, but we have some important things to discuss and I need your full attention. Now." He looked up and his eyes pierced me with rage. He immediately tried to glamour me into leaving, but I simply took a step forward and slammed his door shut._

_He sat back in his humongous chair and stared angrily. "You are obviously insane or suicidal. Although draining you would be fun for a moment, you aren't worth the trouble it would cost me. Not to mention the time I'd waste disposing of your body." He looked me up and down, and then cocked his head slightly. "But your body does look inviting so show me what you got or get the hell out of my sight!" he commanded. I almost forgot how he was before I finally gave into him. _

"_Why don't you come a little closer and I'll show you." He sprang in front of me at vamp-speed and glared into my eyes. Apparently, he was now trying to glamour me out of my clothes and to my knees. I couldn't stifle my laughter and this pissed him off. He slammed me up against the door and yelled, "What are you! Tell me NOW!" I knew this was the moment I'd waited two months for. I looked into his Nordic, blue eyes and placed my hands on each side of his face. Just as his rage was about to erupt from me touching him, I dived into his mind._

_I watched his life as a human, his turning, and his life as a vampire up to the moment we met. Then, I transferred every memory I had of us into his mind. As I did this, he began to back away from me which caused us both to move further into his office. When his back hit his desk, his knees buckled. I didn't break the contact as I wanted to get this done in one shot. I had decided before coming that I would give him everything, including his final death and my life after he died. Blood tears began to run down his cheeks. _

_There was a pounding at the door and I knew it was Pam sensing his pain. I had made sure that once the door closed it wouldn't open until I was ready. She tried everything she could to tear it off its hinges. Finally, the moment of my death came. At this, Eric let out a cry of such sadness and despair that I thought I'd cry too. Then, I released him and took a couple steps back sitting in one of the chairs that faced his desk. _

_Still on his knees with his head down, he stilled. He was processing all the information that he'd just received. When he looked into my eyes again, he knew that he was mine and I was his. He crawled in front of me and grabbed my hands from my lap. _

"_How? Wh…why did you allow me to treat you like that?" he was so disappointed in himself for talking to the woman he loved like an average fang-banger. I softly laughed. "You have to remember, my love, before now you only knew me as a tenant in a building you owned and nothing more. I had to wait until the right time before I could claim my husband again." I leaned forward and used my thumbs to wipe away his tears. I moved closer so our noses were mere centimeters apart and whispered, "Vi är en igen. Jag kom tillbaka för du och jag låter aldrig du gå." _

"_My lover" was his only reply as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me with soul-shattering enthusiasm. My knees melted and I slide from the chair to kneel with him. After rising from the dead and returning to this world, I finally felt complete. When I came up for air, I waved at the door which burst open with so much force that the knob imbedded itself into the wall. _

"_MASTER! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" When she saw his face stained with blood, she turned to me and stalked forward. "I WILL KILL YOU FOR HURTING MY MAKER, YOU FUCKING BLOODBAG CUNT!" _

"_Pamela, as your maker, I command you to stop." His speech as a little shaky, but she still had to comply. She froze in place, growling and hissing at me. I wiggled out of his grasp and walked right up to her. "You are so lucky that I love you, otherwise, you'd be a pool of blood right now for your threat. But, you are one of my best friends. You just need a little help remembering." Like with Eric, I grabbed the sides of her face and transferred the memories of our 'first life'. And like her maker, she ended up on her knees and began to cry. But her tears weren't at her death, but at Eric's. She actually died a few moments later trying to kill Bill while I escaped. I released her face and kissed both her cheeks. _

_I walked back into my husband's outstretched arms. As he wrapped them around me, I knew I was home. I looked over my shoulder and said to his confused child, "Can you give us a few moments? I have need of my husband and will answer all your questions soon. I'll meet you in his booth." She rose and exited, closing the door quietly behind her. _

_I turned back to look at my Viking and his expression was of something I hadn't seen in a long time…awe. I walked over to the sofa and plopped down on it. Stretching my arms across its back and crossing my legs, I knew what I wanted. "Remove your clothes. Slowly." _

_His expression changed to another look that I thought I'd never see again. Like I commanded, he lifted his black wife-beater over his head and let it drop to the floor. Watching the muscles in his beautiful chest and arms ripple, I felt a tingling from within my core. He sensed my arousal and his fangs snapped out. I told myself to be patient and take my time. The sight of his fangs was enough to soak my panties, if I had been wearing any. _

_Next, he went for his jeans, but I stopped him. "Shoes first." His smirk was wicked and I loved it so much. He kicked his shoes off and moved closer to me. He unfastened his jeans and slipped them down. He was wearing charcoal grey boxer briefs. Yummy. He stepped out of the pants and slides them away with his foot. His underwear followed. He started to move towards me and I put up my hand pushing him back a few steps. He looked down on me in confusion. I stood and stared at his body. I hadn't even realized that I'd started circling him, stalking him. _

_I just needed a moment to take it all in, visually. I was about to have him after thinking for so long that I would never feel his touch again. He is so undeniably beautiful and I loved him more than I ever had which I couldn't imagine to be possible. Having denied myself enough, I stopped in front him. "Get on your knees." He complied without hesitation. Pushing him back on his heels, I straddled him. When our parts made the slightest contact, we both moaned in pleasure. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled it, pulling his scent into my nostrils. I licked my lips and kissed him softly. This was enough to snap his control and his mouth was first to claim me. _

_We devoured each other and then it happened. His right hand guided his glorious member into my wet folds and the left hand grabbed the fabric along my cleavage, tearing my dress from my body. As he filled me, I came but I didn't care or feel any shame whatsoever. While riding the waves of the first of five orgasms, I decided to ride him. I rode him slow at first, reveling in the pleasure of my pussy stretching to accommodate him. I think his dick knew that this was where it belonged. But then something primal took over and my hips began to bounce on his cock hard and fast. In tune with me as he had always been, he met me thrust for thrust. _

"_OH…SOOKIE…You are mine! This is real?" _

"_Yes…I'm real…This IS real…FUCK!" I yelled as he hit my cervix. We were like two animals trying to fuck the other to death. _

"_Look at me, Eric" I panted and when our eyes locked, my second orgasm got closer which caused my eyes to glow. Right when I was about to drop off the edge, his fangs slammed into my right breast and we both came. The office itself disappeared and there was nothing but him and me. I reached down and grabbed his wrist. I brought it to my mouth and bit into it. The first drop that hit my tongue took us both to Valhalla. _

_As we came down from the waves of euphoria, the office came back into view and we just stared at one another. Now that our bond had been restored to full power, I could tell that he was happy, sated, and still confused. _

"_I…I just can't believe that after everything you've experience… you still love me and came back to me." _

_I was taking off guard. "I love you. In that time, we made a promise to love each other for eternity. I have never wavered in that, just as you didn't. You have killed and died for me." _

"_How is it that I was blessed with you?" I giggled and placed soft kisses all over his face._

"_The powers that be have a plan and we are their tools." Kiss. Kiss." We were destined to be together before we were born. A lot of shit just got in the way. But now…"_

_He stood with his dick still buried in my pussy and walked over to his desk, placing me softly on the dark wood. I had to lock my ankles around his waist as I didn't want to let him go. _

"_Mmm…So tight," he whispered into my ear. I giggled but shook myself to focus, if for only this moment. _

"_Now, we have all the power we need to make things the way they are meant to be. But I have to ask you. Do you love me? Do you want to be with me after everything that has happened?" For the first time since my return, I was afraid. I didn't know what I'd do if he said no. _

"_I would, repeatedly, give up my life for you. I love you more than blood." His words filled me with so much happiness that the tears poured from my eyes. _

"_Ok, but you need to know just how different I am now." With no warning, I let go of all my restraints and dropped the walls that hid my fairy features. As soon as he saw me in my true form, I felt all his love and devotion through the bond. I looked deep into his eyes and said, "Then what are you waiting for? Your wife is ready to be claimed."_

_That was all that he needed. Several orgasms later (three more to be exact), we finally emerged from his office to find Pam._

I leaned over and kissed Eric before escaping out of his grip. Scurrying to the bathroom to take care of my needs, I showered quickly. I threw on some yoga pants, sports bra, and a Fangtasia t-shirt. Slipping into my running shoes, I went over everything needed for the night's festivities. I picked up the room phone and pressed '0'. My butler, who preferred to be called Han, answered and took my breakfast order. He arrived shortly later with my bagel, cream cheese, fruit, and coffee. I thanked him and tipped him a fifty. He was so surprised that he almost hugged me, but remembered his training and left.

As I ate breakfast, I decided to open their amenity box. Finding a booklet that had the schedule of events and all related contact numbers, I noticed that there was a familiar name listed as the E(E)E boss. "John Quinn. Oh, this is going to be more than interest." Although my Viking knows that in our 'first life' I had briefly dated Quinn, I can only hope that they both behave themselves. Moving on, she decided to call the number for his second in command, M.C. Franklin. I hope that he was pleasant. I dialed the number listed and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Good morning. I am trying to reach Mr. Franklin. Is he available?"

"May I ask whose speaking?" Her voice had an exasperated tone and I was beginning to get a little irritated myself with her screening.

"My name is Sookie Northman, one of the wedding guests, and need his assistance. Is he available?" I hoped that cleared up any further questions so I could get down to business and actually speak to the man.

"I am M.C. Franklin. I was named, literally, after my father so please excuse my tone. After being thought to be a man for so long, it can get tiresome having to explain."

Now, I felt like a douche-bag. "I apologize and understand. I need some help putting together a private gathering for this evening. Is it possible to meet with you to discuss?"

"Of course. We can meet in the foyer in about an hour and half, if that works for you."

"That will be perfect. I'll see you then and thank you."

"My pleasure." We both hung up. I went to the wardrobe to pick out my clothes for the evening. I wanted to have everything ready before he woke as I knew he would need to ravage me before I left for the evening.

4:50pm

My meeting with Michael…I mean Cassandra was very productive. I was so happy that I still retained my southern hospitality. Gran would be so proud. I confirmed that we'd have exclusive usage of the second floor entertainment room which held a 20-person home theatre with a 101" screen. The state-of-the-art system also had open access to Netflix so my movie selections were programmed and ready to go. My selections, which were all about love and 'otherness', included the X-Men movies, the Underworld series, and those based on the some of our fellow guests. Cassie also told me about blood edibles, treats made and infused with blood (I even ordered a shipment to be sent to our home for when we returned). How could I resist? I arranged a spread that would please both my vampire and non-vampire ladies.

Unable to resist picking Cassie's brain, I was surprised to discover that she and Quinn had some chemistry. She was hoping that they'd hook up sometime during the event. I was relieved because this would mean that Eric wouldn't have to worry about me getting unwanted attention from a past lover. While I was digging, I also got an idea from one of her fantasies about Quinn that I was going to put into action as soon I got back to my room. Everything was coming together.

Once I entered, I looked at the clock and realized that I only had 30 minutes to get ready for Eric to rise. I knew we'd end up taking a shower together, so I implemented my plan. I cleared our living room table and put down some towels. Since I'd already picked out my outfit for the evening, I could get ready quick. With about a minute to spare, I took off my clothes and sat on the table. Uncorking the bottle of Royalty I got from Cassie, I poured it over my head to cover my entire body. When I felt the tickle of our bond, I tossed the bottle to the side and laid myself out like a human buffet.

I felt confusion in the bond as he seemed to be trying to think about why I wasn't in bed with him. I tickled the bond to tell him where I was. When he entered the room, he abruptly stopped and his fangs immediately descended.

"Good evening, husband. I hope you are hungry." I couldn't help but laugh since he was catching flies. It was the most hilarious thing I'd ever seen.

He walked over to me and licked his lips. "What do we have here? Have the Gods blessed me with another gift that I am unworthy of?" I almost rolled off the table from my hysterical laughter.

"I'm going out tonight, so you should try to finish dinner before it gets cold." As soon as I finished my sentence, my nipples got hard. He laughed and pondered, "Mmmm…I don't know where to begin."

After a moment, he decided to start at the top and work his way down. Sitting next to me Indian-style, he leaned over me and kissed me deeply. I always seem to lose myself in his kisses. He grabbed some of my hair and put it in his mouth as if he were going to eat it. He paused and enjoyed the taste of the Royalty and I felt his excitement at the fact that I was covered in the stuff for him. He slowly licked and kissed all over my face. I was giggling uncontrollably when he got to my ears. He lifted my head to get the back of my neck and did the same with my arms to get my pits (I thank the Gods that now I don't grow unwanted hair anywhere). He licked my breast languidly, almost pushing me to the brink of madness. After thoroughly cleaning my entire torso and navel clean, I was almost begging for him to spread my legs. But oh no, my Viking was a master at torture. He slide to the foot of the table and lightly flicked my right heel with his tongue.

"Why do you deny me? Why do you deny yourself?" I taunted.

"You started this, so you WILL endure." He said this with the calm of the king that he was born to be (and has been twice now).

His onslaught of sucking and licking continued. I thought I was going to come when he was at my toes. When he finally got to my inner thighs, I was moaning and panting on the edge of ecstasy. Grabbing my ankles, he pushed my knees up to make room so he could join me on top of the table. Leaning against them he hovered over me, peering into my eyes. Without breaking eye contact, he grabbed my hips and pulled my entire pelvis to his mouth. His tongue entered me so smoothly that I came. The stars and sparkles I saw above me seemed to spell his name. He licked my lips and sucked my clit into his mouth at vampiric speed. I think he was ready too. Having 'licked the bowl clean', in a manner of speaking, he lowered me just to hover over his dick. Teasing his tip with my swollen lips, he says "You know what I want. And you won't get what _you_ want until I get it."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" I replied with an evil smirk. He growled at me and I became unhinged. I dropped my restraints and went into what I refer to as 'FULL FAIRY'. My ears, fangs, and aura were in full effect. He smiled, like a kid opening the one gift they really wanted on Christmas morning, and slammed into me. The pounding was amazing. At some point I went animalistic with him and was now riding him. I used my arm as a vice grip to hold onto his shoulders as we pounded each other. Our screams and roars were probably heard throughout the entire castle. We came together and my light exploded out of my body so hard that you would have thought that we had kidnapped the sun and it was trying to escape. I had rays coming out of every orifice. We devoured each other's mouths as we rode out the aftershocks.

"WHEW! That was…was…I can't…even talk right now." I was out of breath and drooling down his shoulder. He fastened my legs around his waist and hoisted me up with him as he walked to the bathroom.

"You never cease to amaze me. Can I have that as an anniversary gift from now on?" He winked at me as he started the shower and I agreed. I was jelly in his hands. He washed me just as thoroughly as he licked me clean earlier. Only this time, he used his hands. So, after another orgasm, I was finally able to tell him my plan for the evening and get dressed.

"I'm very intrigued by your, what did you call it…_ladies night_. I hope you have a fun-packed evening. You have inspired me to seek out the other guests. I, surprisingly, don't know many of them. Plus, Godric and I haven't partied in centuries." I could see him replaying the memories of his breakfast. I was bouncing up and down with excitement.

I jumped in his lap and kissed him deeply. "I love you…and yes, I will _feed_ you before sunrise."

He grabbed the sides of my face and kissed me again, ever so softly. "You say that as if you had a choice."

I had to go. I jumped up and went to the door, swaying my hips seductively as I went. He growled through clinched teeth and fangs. I was laughing all the way to the elevators.

**Author's Notes:**

**Here are the translations for this chapter:**

**Vi är en igen. Jag kom tillbaka för du och jag låter aldrig du gå. = We are one again. I came back for you and I will never let you go.**

**Like I said, I love lemonade and like to share my recipes with other. LOL. **

**SPECIAL THANKS to ljhjelm49 & erin1705 again for your reviews. You guys are now my 'regulars'. **

***The characters in this chapter belong to Charlaine Harris, with the exception of Godric who belongs to Alan Ball.* **

****I OWN NOTHING.****


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

EPOV

Eric became bored and a little lonely without her. He sent his feelings through the bond to which he felt her love and encouragement to socialize. As he finished putting on the black dress shirt that went with his heather grey suit, Godric walked into the room.

"Good evening, Eric. Do you…" He stopped abruptly, seeing what looked like blood on some towels piled on the living room floor. Eric felt his concern through the bond and laughed to himself.

"Master, it's Royalty. Sookie had a special surprise waiting when I woke."

"I hope you didn't break her in your passion." They laughed and Godric continued.

"I was going to inquire about your plans as we haven't socialized together in centuries." He had made himself comfortable on one of the loveseats and Eric plopped down across from him on the other one that faced him.

"I'm available. Sookie is enjoying a male-free evening with some of the other ladies. What did you have in mind, Master?"

"I am very curious about some of our fellow guests and want to learn more. It is rare that I meet other supernaturals that intrigue me. I have to meet with AP briefly, but then I am hoping we can mingle."

"Well, I believe that most of the guests are in the game room on the first floor. Let's go check them out and see if any are worthy of our company." Both men rose and exited.

The room was surprisingly full since it seemed to hold every game that can be played indoors. Eric spotted Sam, Luna, Alcide, and his date shooting pool. There was a group of vampires, all looking like they were turned in their teenage years, playing cards. Their game was loud and boisterous. One of the beauties, a blonde with calculating eyes, kissed the one of the males in the group and exited. She was about as thin as Pam, but curvy like Sookie. The one she kissed looked like a typical quarterback and was built like a barbarian.

Godric leaned over to Eric and whispered, "Do you miss being single? I could easily see you following the one that just left. That dress must have been crafted with her in mind."

Eric smiled, but became very serious. "I gladly gave up all the beauties of the world just to be in Sookie's presence. You cannot know what we've done to be together. I don't even find other women attractive anymore. When my wife walks into a room, my entire body hardens and her control over me will never weaken."

Godric patted my shoulder proudly and took his leave to meet with AP. As Godric left, a vampire with short dark hair sauntered over to take his place. "I couldn't help but overhear your reverence for your wife. It's reminiscent of my own. Is your wife a vampire too?" Knowing that this unknown vampire was also married allowed me relax.

"No, she is…a supernatural. What about yours?" I was intrigued to say the least.

"Yes, she is. She is still quick unique and unlike any of our kind. Where are my manners? I am Eric Sinclair, Royal Consort to the Queen of Minnesota." I was curious as I'd heard about one of the northern Queens being prophesized to have power unlike any other.

"I am Eric Northman, King of Louisiana." We talked for a long while. Laughing and sharing stories of what we've have done to prove our love to our women.

As we talked, another vampire approached the bar and ordered a glass of Royalty. My attention was immediately drawn at the very mentioning of my new favorite drink, next to my 'Fountain of Sookie'. The bartender discovered that he didn't have any bottles stocked, and since he couldn't reach his barback, he scurried off to get more. As the mysterious stranger waited, he noticed me looking in his direction.

"I apologize for staring. I had an interesting experience earlier with Royalty and got sidetracked." I didn't want him thinking that I was checking him out or sizing him up, although I was doing the latter.

"No worries. I am Vayl. And you are?" he asked waiting for both of us to answer. After everyone was introduced, we were fascinated to learn that Vayl was a retired assassin for the human government. Vayl told us a little of his background and all three of us realized that we had a lot in common.

Sinclair took the reigns and changed the subject. "So, what about you Vayl…married or single?"

"I am married. My anvhar's name is Jazzmine. She is…not a vampire, but no longer human in some aspects."

I couldn't ignore the irony of this situation. "How is it that the three of us are married to unusual women?" As we contemplated this unique situation, Godric returned to join us.

"How was your meeting, Master?"

"It was very interesting. You know AP never disappoints." The other two vampires were stunned. Sinclair was first to speak.

"You were just with the Ancient Pythoness? I was hoping that I could present my wife to her. Although she is Queen, she hasn't ever been in the Exalted One's presence." This information shocked all of us because the fact that a Queen didn't know who AP was or had never been summoned was far from usual.

"I have to admit, I was hoping to do the same." Vayl added.

I looked at Godric. The smirk on his face told me that what was happening right now had more than likely been part of his recent meeting. Finally, he spoke. "I do have important information for you all on how to do this, but there are a couple of others that need to know this as well, so let me gather them and I will answer you questions." He turned around and walked directly to the table with the 'teenagers'. I was only a few steps behind.

Godric approached the quarterback, who stood immediately, and nodded in greeting. "Pardon me, but I need to speak to the ones known as Carlyle and Edward. Are you one of these gentlemen?"

"No, I'm Emmett. Carlyle is my maker and Edward is one of my brothers." As Emmett spoke, the remaining males and females at the table rose to stand behind him.

"I do not come to you with any hostility. I have a message for them from the Ancient Pythoness that can only be spoken in the strictest of confidence."

The woman walked forward and smiled. "Hello. I am Esme, Carlyle's wife and child. I will go get both of them. And what is your name, sir?" She was very polite, almost human. I wasn't sure what it was, but she seemed to have maintained her humanity unlike other vampires. As I thought about this, I also noted that they all had that same…twinkle of life. I wondered if Sookie saw the same when she looked into my eyes.

"I am Godric and this is my child, Eric." I nodded slightly and returned to my pals at the bar.

"What's happening?" said Vayl. He looked tenser than he had a moment prior.

"It looks like we have a message that applies to us and it can only be spoken once. Let's find a quiet place to gather for this." Sinclair and Vayl both nodded and the three of us went in separate directions to find the meeting location.

As we made our way back to the foyer, Godric was also approaching with two male vampires following him. Carlyle looked somewhat familiar, but I couldn't place him. As we all huddled, Godric addressed the group.

"We are waiting for two more people. A human name David and one by the name of Raoul."

"They are with me" said Vayl, not surprised that they would be needed. "I will go get them."

It was Sinclair who found the location. "We can meet outside past the wedding décor. We will have privacy."

Godric nodded and the entire group followed him outside.

**Author's Notes:**

**As you can tell, I will have various characters together. There will be NO Twilight/SVM-TB battling here (sorry for the Twilight haters). FYI – The Cullen's do NOT sparkle in my story, but they can still be outside during the day and do not sleep.**

**From this point on, I will be introducing characters from some of my favorite stories. You'll find their authors listed below.**

**SPECIAL THANKS to my 'regulars' & annerose09 for your reviews.**

*** Eric, Ancient Pythoness – SVM**

***Godric – TB**

***Sinclair (the second Eric) – "The Undead Series" by MaryJanice Davidson**

***Vayl, David, and Raoul – "Jaz Parks Series" by the late, Jennifer Rardin**

***Emmet, Esme, and the characters with their group – "The Twilight Saga" by Stephanie Meyer**

**** I OWN NOTHING****


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

SPOV

I was so excited to be meeting new people, let alone other women, that could possibly relate to me. I stopped on my way to the elevators and went to Pam's room, number 3, knocking softly. "Come in" she responded. I opened the door to find Pam naked as a jaybird, doing her hair in a full length mirror.

"You're a vampire. Shouldn't you have been ready before me?" I teased with my hands on my hips.

"Usually that would be true, but beauty still takes time, even for us." She said this with a devious smirk.

We giggled and eyed ourselves in the mirror. We've known each other for so long now that Pam's nudity was no longer a factor. Finally satisfied with her curls, Pam dressed at vampiric speed and was standing at the door waiting. "If you're ready, Mistress…your guests await" she said with an exaggerated bow.

"Oh, stop it. None of that. Remember, we're going to have fun."

"You have no idea" was Pam's response as we both made our way to the foyer.

Just as the elevator doors opened, we saw all of the other women gathered. I was as giddy as a school girl to see that all of my attendees were waiting. We all greeted each other and I led them to our room for the evening.

"Ok, ladies. We have this room all night and shouldn't be disturbed unless we call someone. I have some great movies lined up and we can vote on which to watch first." She brought up her selections on the big screen as the women discussed their first pick.

Pam, being the sassy bitch that she was, had other plans. "Sookie, darling, does my Master know where we are?"

"Well, he would know if he touched our bond like he would with you, but I gave him no details. Why do you ask?" I was a little nervous. Pam was very unpredictable, but I trusted no other woman like I did Pam. We'd grown to become sisters as well as friends, which made Eric very happy that his favorite women loved each other as much as they loved him. I could see the wheels turning in Pam's methodical mind and after a few moments, I got impatient. "Spill it already!"

"Would any of you be up for a little adventure?" I could tell that the women were contemplating within themselves whether they should trust us or if they should check with their men. I wanted to have a great time and was confident that they would too no matter what Pam had planned. "Come on girls. We are powerful women and can handle ourselves. Besides, if trouble comes and we can't, then we can call them. Let's get wild." I could see that I had swayed some of them and that those who were undecided would agree if more of them did.

Ivy, who was what is called a 'living vampire' meaning that when she dies she turns into a full vampire, looked to her companion for confirmation. "What do you say, Rach? I know you have charms on you right now and I'm, well me, what could go wrong?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, but mentally decided she agreed, and sighed. "Fine. But if something goes horribly wrong, I am holding you responsible."

Ivy nodded and said, "We're in." That made two we have recruited. I was still nervous as to if I'd get them all.

Two of the ladies, Jazz and Cassandra, had moved over to the bar in the far corner of the room and debated back and forth. Although they whispered, being able to read minds made it easy for me to follow their conversation.

"What do you think? I won't go without you, sis." Jazz stood with her hands behind her, tucked into the back pockets of her dark blue skinny jeans. She was strikingly beautiful. It may have been because of her red hair that hung down her back, with a streak of white in the front. It was unusual and exotic.

"We both know how you are prone to violence. But I am intrigued and haven't sensed anything that will hurt us. I am worried about what they are planning and if we should tell the boys." She was concerned as they usually all spent vacations together.

"I think we need to have a little 'girl-power' time. Besides, you know I'm not going anywhere without Grief." Cassandra shook her longs braids and laughed. She nodded and they both did the 'happy dance'. They walked over to us and Cassandra said that they would accompany us. Jazz said, "I'll be right back." She joggled out of the room. Now we had four.

The woman in the biker leathers had been very quiet. I stepped away from Pam's side and walked over to her. "Hey. I'm glad you came. It's Suzanne, right?"

The woman's mind flared with rage. "MY. NAME. IS. Shotgun Suzie. Remember it." She spit the words and I realized that I had accidently upset her.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." S.S. wasn't used to this kind of treatment. You could tell by looking at her that she was usually one of the boys and the scar on her face told me that she wasn't afraid to inflict pain if necessary.

"Alright. I, surprisingly, like you. Maybe I can see some real action hanging with ya'll. You look like you bring trouble." She looked me up and down. I glanced in the mirrored wall next to us admiring my outfit. My ass would make any man drool in my favorite black slacks and the red and black plaid vest brought my 'girls' to maximum groping levels.

"Wonderful!" I grabbed her arm, which made S.S. grasp, and lead her back over to Pam. I introduced her to the other confirmed participants. Pam and S.S. eyed each other for a long moment.

"I love your outfit. Are those teeth on your belt?" Pam was always the fashionista and her affinity for death rivaled her maker's.

S.S. looked impressed. "Yea. I'm somewhat of a collector when my bounties try to kill me. It's one thing to run, but trying to kill me automatically put you on my 'dead list'." She was proud. None of us were surprised since we had all killed at some point in our lives.

As we all talked and waited for the others to make their decision, two more ladies walked over. Alice reminded me of some of the young girls I had encountered in Faery. Young and full of spirit. Her short jet black hair and her lavender dress with bell sleeves made her look like a hippy. But she was enchanting. Bella, on the other hand, looked like she was somewhat in pain. She was dressed comfortably in jeans, a nice blue v-neck sweater, and some blue Converse. Since I couldn't read her mind (both Alice and Bella were vampires, but different somehow), I thought maybe they were going to back out.

"Hey guys." Alice said brightly. "We would like to come along. I do not see anything too bad happening." Bella nudged Alice, who rubbed her shoulder and replied, "It's ok. We are all going to become great friends and be forever bonded after tonight."

Bella relaxed and finally spoke. "Forgive my sister. She is very open about her abilities."

"Why shouldn't we all be?" I wanted them to all be comfortable to be themselves, free of any judgment. "If it makes you feel better, I'm telepathic to all beings. Well, except some vampires and fairies, that is." Everyone stared at me. I didn't feel awkward like I would have in my previous life.

The women all relaxed and waited for the verdict of the remaining few.

The second full human in the room stalked over to our little group and declared, "We kind of want to go, but I want to know the plan before I commit." She was feisty. Her dark brown eyes and brown skin gave her an aura that you'd expect in the presence of Oprah. I knew that I liked her because her rage mirrored my own. I thought about how many times I went off without knowing the full story. Although I didn't know her yet, I knew that this woman was totally comfortable with her companion, Betsy. I was happy to learn that they'd been best friends before Betsy was turned.

"I'm in regardless, but Jess you have to come. You're always talking about how life is so boring now that people aren't trying to kill me on a weekly basis. Plus, we're not at home. We're in Europe. It's waiting to be conquered." She was almost pleading with Jessica to agree. But Jess had one final test for her buddy.

"Are you telling Sinclair?" She put her hands on her hips, looking radiant in a black, sleeveless maxi dress and sandals, and waited for a response.

"Hell, no. He will be fine for one night without me. Tina is with him. And you know I have to keep him on his toes." Betsy winked at her friend. Then, we were seven.

During this, Jazz returned. She didn't look any different besides the motorcycle jacket she'd put on. She winked at Cassandra, who shook her head again, and walked over. I didn't want to pry, so I left her absence be a mystery. I know I may regret it later, but oh well.

Pam nudged my arm and said, "Would you want to invite anyone else? How about Jessica? I don't want her to feel left out since she is with Godric."

"Pam, you are a genius! Yes, go get her. I'll stay with our guests, but hurry. I'm also interested in your plan." I raised an eyebrow and she laughed. She zipped out of the room in a blur and return two minutes later with Jessica in tow. We hugged. It felt like ages since we'd seen each other. "Oh, thank you so much for inviting me. I thought I would have to stay in our room the whole time, unless we were attending the festivities." She was beaming in a little tan shirt dress, which made her red hair pop.

Before I could call our group to order, another beauty walked into the room. Her hair was up in a tight bun. She was wearing a stunning kimono-style dress that hugged in all the right places. Her eyes were fierce. She walked over the Alice and Bella, but remained silent.

I had the biggest Kool-Aid smile painted on my face. "Ok, ladies. I'm Sookie and this" motioning to my partner in crime, "is Pam. She is the progeny of my husband Eric."

"Ohhh, Bets. She has an Eric too. I wonder if hers is as arrogant as yours." They both laughed.

"Jess, I doubt anyone is as arrogant as Sinclair."

I was about to pipe in, but Pam beat me to it. "You, obviously, haven't met our Eric. If what you say is true, then we all need to worry. Anyone whose attitude could rival my maker's will definitely become his friend."

"Ok, Pam. What's the plan?" We were all wrapped in suspense. Pam rubbed her hands together like the evil mastermind she was and I knew she wouldn't disappoint.

"I know a place that would be perfect for our little bonding experience. It's a nightclub called Club Aquarium here in London. I have a permanent VIP section there and we could really let loose." I was speechless. It had never occurred to me to leave the grounds, so I was excited to say the least.

"That's why I love you Pam! What do you say, ladies? We are already dressed and pretty. And I'd love to dance." The women all looked at each other and expressed their excitement as well. After discussing the logistics, all vampires would follow Pam and once there, I'd be able to POP the rest of us over.

"See you in a few minutes, Mom." That Pam, always the smartass. I smiled sarcastically and they left.

"I can't wait to dance. It's been ages since we've been out." Cassandra was bouncing up and down with anticipation. We agreed as if we'd been together before tonight and then we were all laughing. Suddenly, I shivered as I felt Pam calling me through the bond.

"Ok, they are there. Everyone form a circle and grab onto me and close your eyes. I don't want anyone to get sick." One by one, they followed my directions and I closed my eyes to picture Pam. "One, two…" POP!

"Ok, we're here." Everyone regrouped. We were standing in the alley behind the office building across the street. With Pam as our leader, we followed her to the door where a long line of people were waiting, hoping to get in.

Pam walked up to the bouncer who looked at her like she was crazy. He was a were, based on his brain signature, and was appeased with the two hundred euros she handed him. "This is for me and my girls." She was motioning to us. As she was getting us in, I was bombarded by the hateful thoughts of a group of skanks that had made it almost to the front of the line.

"Hold up! We have been waiting out here for an hour. Are you telling me that these hoes can just walk up and get it?!" This had to be their leader, and of course, she was the loudest broadcaster. _"Damn, they are all so beautiful…how will I compete…I'm supposed to be the best chick in here…what the FUCK is going on…why is she staring at me?"_ I couldn't hold back my laughter and just shrugged at her. This really got her blood boiling.

"If you want to keep your place in line, I suggest you get back to your friends. Otherwise, I can choose not to let you in when you get up here." The bouncer was all business, now that he had the biggest tip he'd ever gotten to let people into the club. Head skank knew when to quit a losing battle, so she went back to her friends and glared as our group went in.

I don't know what Pam said to the were, but we weren't so much as carded or patted down before entering. I had a feeling that was a good thing since none of our men would appreciate a strange man's scent covering us, especially all of us.

**Author's Notes:**

**Who says women can't get along? Ha! I know there may be some that aren't familiar with some of these characters, but you should check out their series also. **

***Shotgun Suzie – "Nightside" series by Simon R. Green**

***Betsy – "The Undead Series" by MaryJanice Davidson**

***Jazzmine & Cassandra – "Jaz Parks Series" by the late, Jennifer Rardin**

***Alice, Bella, and the un-named character with them – "The Twilight Saga" by Stephanie Meyer**

***All the other characters belong to Charlaine Harris**

**What do you think will happen at Club Aquarium? Any guesses? Shhh…don't say anything if you already read this. **

**SPECIAL THANKS to my 'regulars'. Happy you've have stuck with me.**

****I OWN NOTHING****


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

EPOV

Once all the men were assembled, Godric called us to attention.

"Before we speak of serious things, let me introduce myself. My name is Godric and the Ancient Pythoness is my maker." There were looks of surprise and awe radiating all around me. Of course, I wasn't surprised. It has always been hard for some to accept him as a vampire, especially since he was a teen when he was turned. If they knew he was approaching 3,000 years of age, they would be dumbfounded. His demeanor spoke his age and authority, while his face reminded me of a young Egyptian pharaoh dressed in a beige Kenneth Cole suit. I was glad that he finally adopted the fashions of the 21st century.

"I have summoned you with a message that requires that we unite in order to hold onto the peace that we all have worked hard to achieve in recent years. We are all gathered because it is we who will be able to defeat the evil that threatens us. There are beings, as it is not just one kind, are enraged of the union that we are here to celebrate. Once they are married, they will begin the process of replenishing their species which as been destroyed to the point where only one remaining, Ashlar. He is very old and has only survived because of what he learned from my maker thousands of years ago when she first foresaw his now union and our upcoming battle. His soon-to-be wife is the only female of their kind and is very young. Our enemies do not want to allow them to grow on their own for they want to enslave them as was done ages ago. Before I continue, I need to know if there are any present who object to this union. If you are not willing to help defend this, I would suggest you leave now. But know this: our enemies do not plan to stop with their enslavement. We are all unique to our races and we are spoils of war that they will not hesitate to capture along with this couple. What say you all, as time is of the essence?"

The silence was palpable. I didn't feel that I needed to speak as I would forever be on the side of my maker in any battle. I was curious about the others. What were their backgrounds? What special abilities did they have? As quickly as these thoughts crossed my mind, my mind was consumed with the thought of Sookie's safety. Although I knew that my beloved was more than capable of protecting herself against any foe, the idea of someone trying to hurt her sparked a rage that I hadn't felt in quite awhile. The memories of the battles she and I faced in the beginning came rushing back. I thought about the visions of Sookie running as her feet bleed with her friend Amelia and Jessica at her side. I would NEVER let anything of the sort happen to her.

I imagine that all of these men were having a similar processing of this information. While the faces of us vampires remained blank, our poker faces are unbeatable; the non-vampires were full of fear and uncertainty.

"On behalf of myself and the Queen of Minnesota, I pledge our lives to the protection of Ashlar and Morrigan." Sinclair exuded confidence and determination. I was surprised that he so easily accepted without confirming with his Queen as she is the monarch of that state. I filed this in my 'consider later' folder and waited for others to respond.

Godric nodded and continued to scan the group.

"Vayl. May I have a word?" Raoul said as he motioned in a direction away from the group. Vayl and Dave, the human, stepped to the side to discuss this predicament further.

"I believe that some of these 'enemies' are amassing forces in the Nightside as we speak. I will do what I can to prevent my world from spilling over to this one. Not on my watch." Taylor was very peculiar. He was dressed in a simple suit and trench coat. He looked so nondescript. Perhaps that is the reason I felt the need to be cautious and not underestimate him. Something about him said non-human, but I wasn't sure what it was. That was another train of thought to follow up on later.

After a few moments, it seemed that Vayl and his group had made a decision. With a nod from Raoul, Vayl announced their decision. "We agree to aid you in this matter. It appears that we are going to be attacked on various fronts and will not succeed without combining forces."

Carlyle and Edward were deep in conversation. The rest of us were getting a little impatient as the need for more information grew amongst us. "What role does the Volturi play is this fight?" Although we'd never met, I knew that he was – at least sometime in the past – a member of the group which governs the European factions, particularly Italy. Obviously, there are trust issues there as both men were visible worried about the Volturi's involvement.

"The Volturi have decided to stay neutral, for now. It would seem that they plan to wait and see who will be the victor. I personally think this is disgraceful, especially with this battle to take place near their territory. However, that is strictly my opinion."

After several moments of silence between them, Carlyle nodded to Godric as they had accepted to be a part of our 'resistance'.

"Good. With it decided, I can give a little more information. We do not know how or when our enemies will make their attacks. AP has her scouts searching for more information, but not much as surfaced. We do know that the main goal is to kill the male and secure the female. Our enemies know that there will be other women present and they will capture any that cross their path. Human, vampire, or otherwise are marked. As to what will happen to any woman captured is unknown, but all the men presence have been marked to be killed on sight."

Every one of us had a woman in question and was shook by this revelation. I wasn't worried about an attempt on my life – I'm used to it after almost 1100 years – but the life of my beloved was in peril and that just wouldn't do.

Godric continued. "I have been instructed to tell you all that your women are not to be alerted to this until they return…"

"Return?" Dave said for the first time since joining the group. "Are they not here in the castle?"

"No. They are now in London, bonding as women do." Most of the men sighed in exasperation. "AP stated that it is vital to our victory that the women become close. It will take all of our strength and abilities to overcome what is over the horizon. In their absence, I suggest you go and discuss the turn of events with the rest of your parties and begin planning. When they return, we can fill them in." With that Godric nodded and we were dismissed. He approached and whispered, "We will talk about this soon. I have some preparations to make in the meantime. Remember; do not contact Sookie or Pam. They need this time." I bowed and he was gone.

"Where could they have gone?" Although his voice was calm, I could see in Dave's eyes a desperation that I knew all to well.

"Remember what we discussed prior to coming David." Raoul consoled. I wasn't sure what he was referring to, but he reminded me of my father's second in command. He was my combat trainer when my father was leading the army and I was still too young to follow. Dave reluctantly nodded and looked to Vayl for his thoughts.

"Everything will be fine. Our wives will be alright. Keep in mind that your wife is with your sister. Do you think she would go anywhere without Grief?"

Sinclair and I traded looks. In unison, we asked, "Who is Grief?"

Vayl looked at Raoul as if to ask permission. He didn't seem to be the type to take orders, but I had no idea what type of relationship they had. He nodded and Vayl answered. "Grief is my wife's modified Walther PPK that is capable of killing humans, weres, and vampires with a push of a button."

We were speechless. I was also impressed. I was eager to learn more. "Let us go inside and talk. I wouldn't be surprised if our spouses have a lot in common."

Carlyle called out to us, "We will meet up with you all soon. Edward and I need to make some preparations." The two men turned and walked away from the mansion. The rest of us went inside to find a place to get acquainted since we would be working so closely together.

**Author's Notes:**

**So, the boys have their meeting. How will the ladies handle this news? Will everyone get along?**

**SPECIAL THANKS to my 'regulars'. Hope to please a fan. **

***All characters belong to their respective authors. **

****I OWN NOTHING****


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

SPOV

Pam was right. This was reminiscent of Fangtasia back home. The club was packed with people from wall to wall. There wasn't an inch of dance floor to be seen with all the bodies of humans and vampires a like, gyrating to the music. The rainbow lights pulsated to the beat. It had about four bars in various locations that were just as crowded as the rest of the club. The bartenders, who all looked like Calvin Klein models, were juggling bottles in a synchronized routine. The cheers were almost as loud as the music blaring from the many speakers.

We all followed Pam, who was being led by a manager to the V.I.P. section. The manager, a skinny brunette in black leggings and a halter-top, had just order the servers to kick everyone out. Her thoughts told me that they had let them use the area because it was so crowded, but now that a paying customer was there they had to go. The servers moved swiftly to clear and freshen up the area. After a couple of minutes, the manager ushered us in. The area was set to overlook the dance floor and was on the same level with the DJ. We order our first round – Royalty for the vampires and tequila shots for the rest of us – and settled in.

I stood and addressed my group. "I want to propose a toast. Although most of us have just met, I feel that this is the beginning of a long-lasting sisterhood. Let's drink and party!"

"WHOOO HOOOO!" they replied in unison and we slammed the drinks down.

Pam ordered another round while we talked and laughed together.

We had been hanging out for about 45 minutes and were on our fourth round of drinks. Some unknown British pop song came on which made us want to rip our ears off. SS actually covered her ears with her hands and said, "Is this really the type of music that these people find popular?" She was scowling as if she had just eaten something disgusting.

"I missed the old rock. I love Billy Idol." Jazz replied.

"Oh, Billy Idol. If only he was a vampire, I would so like to borrow him for a night or two." Betsy retorted. We all laughed and shook our heads in agreement.

"I met him in 85'." Rosalie added. "I joined the Mile High club with him. He was traveling to New York for a concert. It was fabulous; him and the concert." Alice and Bella were visible shocked by this confession and were giggling to themselves.

"Well, let's fix that!" Cassandra said as she rose and walked over to the DJ. She whispered to him and returned a few minutes later.

After the current noise ended, the DJ spoke over the PA, "This is for the true partiers out there. If you don't know about this, then get out of club wankers!" The beat of Rebel Yell began to play and we all screamed. We scattered from our section and made it to the dance floor. We dance and sang the lyrics as if Billy was on the floor with us. The whores from outside had finally made it in and were glaring at us as we move the music.

I was swinging my hips when I caught the stray thought, "_Those bitches think their hot shit…No way…Take this…" _The mouthy slut from earlier bumped into Cassandra and purposely wasted her bloody Mary over her shoulder.

"Watch it! You owe me a drink now!" she said as she bumped into her so hard that she fell into Jazz. Jazz grabbed Cassandra and inspected the damage. Cassandra didn't even get to react because she had to hold Jazz' arm so she wouldn't attack her.

"What the fuck are you doing? We haven't done anything to you." She yelled into the woman's face.

"Fuck you bitch! It's not my fault this hoe is clumsy. She better be going to get me another drink before I beat it out of her." She was bold and stupid. Always a bad combination.

Alice and Bella had grabbed Cassandra to see if they could clean up the mess in the ladies room. Rachel followed them. I grabbed hold of Jazz' arm in Cassandra's absence, trying to avoid any physical altercation. SS was on my right side, sizing up the group of women who had now begun to crowd behind their leader waiting for the word to strike. Pam, Ivy, Betsy, and Rosalie were behind us. They spoke quietly. I figured they were determining when they would step in. We all knew that if a vampire were to attack a human in public, they would have to answer to the sheriff of the area and punishment may be given. We were all here on vacation, so we couldn't risk it.

"Look. We've all had a little too much to drink. Let's call this an accident and move on." I offered. Jazz had begun to step back when the cunt pushed her. Our vampires were looking at the group with hungry eyes. SS went to help her up, but Jazz jumped up and advanced on the woman. She cocked back and punched her in the nose; the shattered bones caused blood to drip in a steady stream. The woman was more than shocked and screamed in agony. "Get em!" she commanded her posse and we were about to be force to defend ourselves. Rosalie and Betsy both tried to get to the bleeder on the floor, but Pam restrained them. "Remember what we are." She spoke softly and led the girls back to our area.

It was a fight of eight on three in the middle of the dance floor. Screams, hair, glass, and chairs flew all around us. Jazz was punching a hole in the face of the one blonde who initiated the squabble. Two of her buddies ran up to assist, but after a couple of well placed kicks from SS there were down for the count. I had my hands full with two on either side, holding my arms so a third could punch me in the stomach. Since they were all broadcasting loudly from our physical contact, I knew what they were planning. I stepped back and slammed both women into each other. Disoriented, they didn't see their third buddy swing high with a chair which connected; sending them both crashing to the ground.

She was even more pissed now that she had taken out her friends and came after me again. We battled for control of the chair. Their leader had – at some point – crawled to the closest bar, broke a stool over the bar so she could use its leg as a bat. She had just turn in our direction when Pam appeared before her. She glamoured her with a few words which the woman was forced to obey. She continued her approach, but instead of hitting or stabbing me with the makeshift bat, she swung and knocked the one I'd been wrestling with to the floor. She proceeded to do the same of the rest of her gang. We all ran back to our area and made it just as the girls emerged from the bathroom. We were gathered by the railing and watched in amusement as the same woman yelled, "I HAVE HERPES!" She dropped the stick, squatted, and pissed on the dance floor. We were speechless. The bouncers finally came and kicked their entire group out. Moments later, the police showed up and we knew it was time to go.

Pam grabbed the manager and said, "Lead my group out the back entrance. I will pay the bill and leave you something for your trouble." The woman nodded and ushered us out of the building. Pam emerged seconds later.

"That was awesome!" Rosalie shouted. "I wish I could have drained the leader."

"Me too." Pam and Betsy replied in unison which made us all laugh.

"Let's get back to the castle and continue getting drunk." I suggested. It was somewhat early still, but the excitement may have been a sign that we shouldn't have left its safety.

"No way! We're in London. I want to see Princess Di." Jazz announced. After a brief vote, we agreed and we made our way there.

**Author's Notes:**

**As you can see, our ladies don't have any qualms about kicking some ass. It's to be expected when you have a group of exotic beauties in a place surrounded by the insecurities of non-supernaturals (i.e. humans). **

**Any guesses as to what they will get into next before returning to the guys? Check out the next chapter.**

**SPECIAL THANKS to my 'regulars' once again…yea, these ladies are crazy! ;)**

***All characters belong to their respective authors (see previous chapters for breakdown).**

****I OWN NOTHING** **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

EPOV

Most of the other guests had either retired to their rooms for the evening or were parts unknown. Our group had been camping in the game room, the same place where we started the evening. We all tried to occupy ourselves in some way; some chose the games while others chose television. Unfortunately, I had no choice but to sit at the bar, brooding about being unable to reach out to Sookie, or Pam for that matter. One was my child and the other my mate, not to mention my bonded and pledged wife. No one would understand what I was going through. Well, maybe that wasn't entirely true.

I was on sitting at the bar, facing the openness of the room, with Vayl on my right. He was facing the shelves of liquor. He looked as if he were yearning to be able to drink all of them so he could tolerate the uncertainty he currently felt. Sinclair was pacing the width of the room in front of me. His pace was that fine line of human and supernatural. His head was down with his hands in his pockets.

"I hardly believe that you should be so worried. What's it like being married to a queen? You know there aren't many." I had to break his annoyingly human behavior.

"I usually travel alone or with Tina. This is our first trip together. I should have had Tina accompany her. But she's so…so…"he trailed off. He looked agitated.

"Stubborn." Vayl and I spoke for him. We all paused and stared at one another. Then, we erupted into laughter. Sinclair, finally, stopped his pacing and sat to my left at the bar. We were all now facing the bottles of substances we would never drink. Vayl was the one to bring up the burning topic of the evening between us.

"Jazmine is unlike any creature I have ever encountered. Her skill for killing rivals my own and she is my hardest opponent. She was made for me. I know she can take care of herself, but the situations she finds herself in…" he trailed off.

"I met Elizabeth the night after she turned. I had discovered that she didn't go into hiding, but returned to her house. I called her home to see if I was mistaken and she answered. I couldn't believe it. Come to find out, she revealed herself to her mother, best friend, father and his wife. Of course, this drew the attention of the King and he tried to kidnap her. He tried to force her fealty, thinking she was just like any other newborn. She actually laughed in his face. He didn't take kindly to this and issued the true death. Little did he know, she couldn't be killed."

That was new. I'd never come across one of our kind that couldn't be killed by sunlight or a wooden stake to the heart.

"Well. That is…something" I offered.

"She told me that when she woke up that first night, she tried to kill herself and just wouldn't die. With my own eyes, I have seen her staked, exposed to sunlight without burning, and decapitated. She heals and her rage erupts. That is more chilling than the thought of losing her."

I was speechless.

"I had been working for the C.I.A for half a century when I met Jasmine. I had her assigned as my assistant. She was…difficult to say the least. But ironically, we made a great team. We have yet to miss a target. We've fought all types of creatures. We've even been to Hell."

Sinclair and I were staring at him with gaping mouths. "Yes, it does exist. I've been to Heaven with her too. But you both have probably been there too, in your own way."

We nodded our agreement. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of my 'breakfast'. The silence was beginning to grow, so I finally decided it was safe to share.

"I pursued Sookie from the moment I saw her only to be rejected at every turn. After a few years, we were both able to admit our true feelings for each other and made it work for several years after. But, I was not the first vampire to make her acquaintance. He not only had her before me, but he was her first. She, foolish, loved him and he betrayed her in order to procure her telepathy for our former queen. I exposed him and she dumped his pitiful ass. But he became a stalker and chased us for years." I had to pause before speaking again. This would be the first time I had spoken about what transpired aloud.

"He succeeded in killing me and her, although she ran for several more years. But in that time, my wife had learned much more about herself and took him to his true death along with her. She didn't stay dead. She hasn't really told me how it happened, but she was sent back in time to before she met her first vampire and given the opportunity to prevent certain events from happening, including my death and that of all her loved ones. Now, here we are and I couldn't be happier."

"I have never heard of such a thing." Sinclair stated as a fact. He wasn't accusing, just musing.

"I have. Jasmine has died and been brought back twice."

"Under what circumstances, may I ask?" I'm usually not so…nosy, but I couldn't ignore the irony that we had so much in common.

"The first was before we met. She and her special ops team were ambushed at their safe house by the nest of one of our most difficult targets, Edward Ramos."

"You kill Edward Ramos?!" Sinclair was almost off his stool.

"No. Jasmine did. Not only did he have to die because he was our target, but he was relentless in his pursuit to kill us and didn't waste an opportunity. To answer your question Eric, Raoul brought her back as she agreed to continue her mission to defend humanity. The second was during one of our mission in which she was fatally injured. She just wouldn't rest. She's much like me in that sense."

"So, what is Raoul?" Sinclair asked. It was an excellent question. However, we are vampires and secrets are what keep us alive.

"He would have to answer that one. Dave, Jazz' twin brother, has a similar background. He was a Ranger Commander at the time and Raoul gave him the same opportunity as Jasmine. You two should meet him. We've had some…interesting experiences together." He turned around to scan the room for the man in question. He was sitting on one of the couches, talking to Raoul and Godric. "Dave" he called. The tall, muscular man looked over to us and rose. He walked toward us, his military training oozed off him like a body order. His strawberry blonde hair and green eyes made him resemble a model, fresh off the catwalk at Fashion week. He made me think of Jason, Sookie's idiot brother. Like Jason, I couldn't imagine him having a problem getting a woman.

Vayl introduced us. "Dave, this is Eric Northman and Eric Sinclair, who we just refer to as Sinclair." Dave nodded to the both of us and walked behind the bar. He searched until he found a bottle of Hennessey Paradise and poured a generous amount into a snifter.

"You guys must be sharing war stories. Has Vayl been rambling on about my sister again?" We laughed for a moment.

"Your sister sounds like a seasoned warrior" Sinclair said. "He mentioned that you've both have seen death, only to come back out of refusal to be defeat."

"I like that. Very eloquent." I said. He nodded his appreciation.

"Yea. We have always shared certain experiences. Even as children, we were in competition. When I made the football team, she did too. She actually made the team, but was kicked off almost immediately when they discovered she was a girl. So she was the track star. Our father was a decorated Marine commander, so out of his three children, Jazz and I followed in his footsteps. Our sister, Evie, remained the civilian." He paused and looked at Vayl. "Did you tell them about Matt?" he asked.

"No. I mentioned it in a general way. I would rather you or Jazz speak on this out of respect." Dave smirked and patted Vayl on the shoulder. Although the Great Revelation has been about 25 years ago, public displays of physical contact have remained somewhat taboo. This gesture would normally mean that Dave was Vayl's human pet. Of course, we knew that wasn't the case. Vayl picked up on the vibe coming from Sinclair and me.

"Dave is my brother-in-law and part of my Trust as I am Vampere." I liked him even more, but wanted to hear more from Dave.

"Ok. Before I made the move to the Rangers, Jazz and I were on the same Special Ops team. We were the first team to have both human and vampire members. There were 9 of us. One was my wife, Jesse, and another was her fiancé, Matt. We were decompressing after cleaning out a nest of rogue vamps, when one of our newest members made the mistake of answering the door. We were ambushed. I thought that I was the sole survivor until I reached Command. They said that Jazz was alive. Both of our significant others, as well as the rest of our team, perished." He stopped and bowed his head. "I was mad at her for a long time. I blamed her for my wife's death, but after my own death I realized that the only one to blame was the fuckers who attacked us. She was the one to get revenge for the both of us. Anyway…she was emotionally broken until she met Vayl here."

We both glanced at him and he smiled wide. "So, what is Raoul?" I asked.

"Raoul is, what we call, our Spirit Guide. He isn't human. I can never say the word right. Vayl?" he said searching for assistance.

"Edyhar is the word you are looking for, but it's all so complicated" Vayl offered with a dismissive wave of his hand. Dave agreed with a nod and took a deep swallow of his cognac.

"I think of him as the ultimate commander. He's trained us in our abilities as Sensitives and we've become better soldiers. Better than any human." He was proud, as he should be.

I thought it best to keep the mood light, especially with the new developments. I decided to change gears. "Are you single or involved?" I asked.

"I'm married to Jazz' best friend, Cassandra. She a Seer and like almost 800 years old. So, I guess you could say that I prefer older women." Sinclair and I glance at each other.

Vayl added, "We met Cassandra during one of our missions. She was helping my find the souls of my deceased sons. She touched Jasmine and well, the rest is history."

All of a sudden, the three of us all shuddered. I felt panic and concern. It was worse for me because I felt these emotions from both of my women.

"What the hell was that?" Dave asked us.

"I assume I wasn't the only one that felt that?" Vayl asked of Sinclair and me.

"You are right." I said. "I felt it through my bonds with Sookie and Pam."

"I, too, felt it from Elizabeth." Sinclair added.

"Damn! I wish Cassandra and I could feel each other like that. I don't worry about her getting into trouble when she is alone, but…when she is with my sister, all bets are off." Dave was ready to bolt from the room, but stop short when he realized he didn't know where to go. "What did you guys feel?"

"Fear" I said.

"Concern" added Sinclair.

Vayl said, "I felt the same from Cirilai. I don't feel anything now."

Godric and Raoul came over to us. Before either one could speak, Carlyle and Edward entered the room.

"Edward just saw something. He can read minds and is linked to his sister, Alice." Carlyle was on alert, while Edward was visibly shaken.

"I think they may have been attacked. But, there isn't any more alarm." Edward announced. He looked to Godric and said, "Are you sure that we can't contact them, at least by phone to ensure that they're safe?" He was pleading with my maker, clutching his cell phone almost to its breaking point.

"It is late for them to be away from us, especially in a strange area. You all may call, but do not make them aware of anything going on here. Just check on them as you would normally." That was all we need to jump into action.

Dave, Edward, Vayl, Sinclair, and I drew out our phones to dial our women. We slowly scattered through the room to get some privacy to our conversations. Just as I decided exactly how I would approach this, she answered.

"Hey hubby!" she hiccupped. I could tell that she was outside, near trees. The other women were not far.

"Hello wife. What are you up to?" I had to dull the bond as to not alarm her or Pam to my storm of emotions.

"Nothing. We are sight-seeing. I miss you." Her love and lust were pushing back from her end of the bond. I want to go and ravage her in every way possible.

"I'll be here when you are done for the evening. You will need to be fully functional when you get back." I sent her a strong burst of lust. I could hear her breathing increase over the phone.

"Mmmm…I'll be there soon. I love you, Viking."

"I love you too…and please try to be careful. And that goes for both of you." I told her and hung up before I loss control. I need them back here. I walked over to Godric who had been deep in conversation with Raoul. Obviously, they knew each other. I didn't recall him ever speaking of a creature such as what Raoul had been described to be.

"Excuse my intrusion." I began as I bowed. "Master, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Yes. Raoul, this is my child, Eric Northman, the Viking." I felt pride and love through the bond. Normally, this would be a happy moment. But it felt like déjà vu. He was in mid stride to step away from Raoul to speak to me when he stopped. I knew that he was getting a message from AP, as she is his maker and powerful enough to have telepathy with her children. Then it clicked. The feelings I felt from Godric were the same as the night when he meet the sun. Now, THIS! I quickly closed all bonds – Godric, Pam, and Sookie – as to not alert them to the dread and fear that was trying to consume me.

Godric 'reanimated' and came over to me. "The enemy is on the move. The first attack will be the night of the wedding. Niall is going to get the women now. Take everyone to the grand dining room. Raoul and I need to see AP first."

He went back over to Raoul. A moment later, they were gone. "Attention. There have been some new developments. We need to go to the grand dining room immediately." I said to everyone in the room as I headed for the door.

We trickled into the large room. We instinctually went to our seats during the rehearsal dinner. I was getting more anxious and was beginning to lose my patience. Sinclair sat down next to me.

"Should I be worried about Elizabeth?" It was a fair question, but I didn't know the answer and was already stressing about Sookie and Pam's absence.

"I know that they will be back soon. That is all I know." I replied, but I was sure of nothing. I knew that Niall would bring them back. Sooner rather than later would be much appreciated.

**Author's Notes:**

**And they say that men rule the world…seems like the ladies have the been wrapped around their manicured fingers. For those familiar with SVM: As you can see, Niall is about to make his appearance. After all this time, have relationships between Sookie's fated mate and her great-grandfather improved? You'll see in the next chapter. **

**SPECIAL THANKS to my 'regulars'. I'm gonna have to come up with a new name for you guys. **

***All characters belong to their respective authors.**

****I OWN NOTHING****


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

SPOV

We had been milling around Princess Diana's grave, discussing our impressions of the woman and her life. Alice had been saying, "I remember meeting Diana in the 1980s during one of her mission trips to Africa. She was a really warm and genuine person."

Rosalie added, "I told Alice how much I admired her for the strength she showed as she became involved in the world of British hierarchy. She introduced us. We enjoyed her company numerous times after that."

"Losing her was so unfortunate. I wish I could have warned her" Alice mused.

"What do you mean" I asked. We were all intrigued by their tale, except the other vampires who were immersed in their own conversation.

"I saw her death. Anyone with this power knows that you cannot interfere in all your visions. It could drive one to madness." Alice was a gentle creature, the most human of any vampire I have met. Her family shared this trait, but she was more. I could tell that she was different from her vampire siblings by the way some of them looked at her when she spoke.

"Amen." Cassandra said, finally joining the conversation. "That was the hardest lesson for me to learn. It's even harder when physical contact makes the visions stronger. Some people deserve their fates. And while their demise can be difficult to handle, it is sometimes for the betterment of all." Her words hit a cord. This must be why I was given a second chance. Our fates, as in Eric's and mine, were to protect the supernatural races from oblivion at the hands of human and supernaturals alike.

We sat in silence, deep in our own thoughts. It was short lived.

"Someone's coming!" Alice declared. We all froze for a moment. The vampires surrounded us. Jazz pulled her gun and SS pulled two long knives from each of her boots. I wanted to know if it was friend or foe before in went defensive.

"Do you see who it is? What do they look like?" I was frantic and shaking slightly.

"Tall, long white hair. Regal and…glowing?" Bella and Rosalie were at her side. Cassandra stood next to me, her shaking mimicking my own.

"It's Niall, my great-grandfather. Calm down everyone." Suddenly, there was a POP and he assessed our little group.

"Hello, my dear. And greetings to your friends." He bowed deep to the ladies. "I wish I didn't have to interrupt your evening, but trouble is approaching and I need to get you all back to the safety of the estate."

We all looked at each other. Obviously, time was a factor. "Gather around me and place a hand on mine." he said with his hand outstretched. "You should all close your eyes, even vampires." I was glad that he could mask his scent. Otherwise, he'd have to battle 7 vampires. And that wouldn't have ended well for anyone.

They followed his orders, but I stood to the side. "Go now dear. We are right behind you." I knew this wasn't a time to argue. I glanced at Pam. She nodded and I did as I was instructed.

POP. POP.

We all reappeared in front of the main entrance to the mansion. Niall threw open the doors and ordered everyone to the grand dining room. I remained behind. Once everyone was gone, I leap into his arms.

"Great-grandfather! I thought you wouldn't be here until tomorrow?" It had been a while since we'd seen each other. He held me tighter than he usually would have. He had his signature smile on his face, but his eyes were full of fear.

"What's going on?" I was near panic until he grabbed my arms, rubbing them up and down. I felt calmer after a moment.

"All will be explained. Come. Let's join the others before your Viking comes to retrieve you himself." After my first year back, we reunited. He had been unaware of my pledging and marriage to Eric. In our 'first life', their relationship was tenuous at best. Since they had fought with and against each other in the past, there were some trust issues on both of their ends. After a lengthy discussion with both men, they came to the agreement that it was easier for them to get along rather than suffer my wrath. Pam was amused, but wisely kept her distant and mouth shut.

Just as we entered the hallway leading to the group, Eric burst through the entryway. That's my Viking, all protective and territorial about what is his. It turned me on so bad. Our blood was screaming to join. He scooped me up at vamp-speed and devoured my mouth. If Niall hadn't coughed, we would have fucked right there in the hallway. I really hope this will be quick.

He growled and reluctantly, set me down. "Soon" I whispered in his ear, licking his lobe. We entered, hand in hand, and took our seats. Niall continued on to the head of the table to stand next to AP.

EPOV

I had already begun strategizing logistics when I felt her return. My body tensed as if I'd just be struck with an object, but I felt the balloon of anxiety burst knowing that she was near. If I still needed to breathe, I would have let out a sigh of relief.

Moments later, the doors opened and a group of women entered, including Pam. As the last of them entered, I noticed that Sookie wasn't with the group. I looked to Pam, who looked very concerned. I took this as a sign that something was wrong. Although I would realize later that she was concerned about Niall's presence at that moment, my world stopped.

I stalked out of the door and had just turn toward the main entrance when she and Niall turned the corner. The look in her eyes when she saw me was hard to describe. I felt like I was looking into the eyes of a Goddess who had just frozen me with her stare. And her feelings of love, lust, and devotion flooded our bond. I had to have her in my arms.

I scooped my beloved wife up and crashed my lips to hers. These were moments that I wish she didn't have to breathe. I would spend the rest of eternity kissing those lips that belonged only to me.

It wasn't until Niall coughed that I realized that we had to stop. The group was waiting on our arrival and I needed this to be over as quickly as possible. As I place her back on her feet, she pulled me close. "Soon" she whispered as she licked my earlobe.

I was close to losing the last of my control and patience. I grabbed her hand and we went in.

**Author's Notes:**

**Ah, the beauty of love. As I wrote this, I thought back to a moment like this that I shared with my mate. I can only dream and pray that we still have these moment in 25 years. **

***All characters belong to their respective authors.**

****I OWN NOTHING****


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

EPOV

It seems that most of the group had no idea who or what the Ancient Pythoness was. I was blessed to know. She leaned over and whispered something to Niall, who nodded in response. Normally, one would think this was in bad taste when dealing with a blind person, but she knew all as if she could see. She raised her right hand and all went silent.

"Welcome all. I am happy to see all of you gathered together. There is so much love and respect amongst you all. This is vital to our survival." She paused for a moment. I don't know if she was getting a vision or pacing herself for dramatic purposes. She always had a unique sense of humor. She continued.

"I have gathered you all because I foresee an attack on our location. It seems that those who would want to capture Ashlar and Morrigan for their own purposes knew about the guest list. In their preparation, they have joined with all of your individual enemies in hopes that you will all be distracted enough to allow them to take the couple. Their leaders are not only trying to capture the couple, but all of the females present." The gasps echoed through the room. "Although they know of some of your powers, they still believe us all to be weak. They plan to make slaves and concubines out of us women and have ordered that the men be killed on sight." I grabbed Sookie's hand and squeezed it. We keep calm expressions on our faces, but we were anxious to learn more.

"It is important for the bonds of friendship to grow strong amongst you. You are the army that will protect this world and its supernatural community from falling into servitude at the hands of rapists, sadists, and those who care nothing for life. I have already made arrangements to protect the couple, as Morrigan is still young and not able to defend herself against a foe such as this. Ashlar needs to be able to protect his soon-to-be wife. Some of those who are not present have been alerted to the threat and will protect the couple. As for the rest of you, I know what you can do. You are some of the most gifted and powerful creatures in the world and have those that will aid you in any fight. You may need to call upon them, but this is where we make our first stand. Once the couple is married, the attack will begin. When it is over, all of you need to stay together. Eric Northman, King of Louisiana will make accommodations for all of you in his state. That is where the final battle will take place. I advise you all to go to your rooms and prepare, but enjoy the company that you have. Inform any who traveled with you. If they are unwilling to risk their lives, then they should be gone by morning. I am leaving tonight, but will relay any new developments through my child, Godric. We are at war. This is not just vampires, weres, or even humans. All will be involved and sides will be chosen. But know this: with the bonds that are made this night, your strength will be unmatched. Although I cannot see the outcome of the war just yet, I am confident that you will be the victor. Go now and get ready." She lowered her hand. Niall whispered something to her and she shook her head in agreement. Then he addressed the group, "You all may retire for the evening. Those who know me should remain for just a moment."

After a couple of moments, the only people that remained were myself, Sookie, Pam, Godric, Taylor and his wife, Sinclair and his wife, Vayl and his wife and Carlyle. I was surprised as I assumed my group would be the only ones to remain. I realized that some knew Niall, but doubted that any knew that he and Sookie were related.

Niall moved to AP's right side and stood behind Elizabeth's chair. "I will introduce you all as you are the chosen leaders of our army." He placed both of his hands on the back of her chair and continued, "This is Elizabeth Taylor-Sinclair, Queen of Minnesota" We all looked surprised when we heard her full name. She visibly scowled at our reaction and opened her mouth to speak when Sinclair grabbed her hand, petting it softly. He didn't speak, but just stared at her. I figured that they could speak with their minds like Sookie and I. We both looked at each other and intertwined our fingers. Niall moved to the next chair.

"This is Eric Sinclair, Royal Consort to the Queen of Minnesota." Sinclair (I mentally told Sookie to refer to him by his last name) bowed his head towards the group.

Next was Vayl's wife. "This is Jazmine Parks-Brancoveanu. She is a retired member of the C.I.A." She just rolled her eyes. She definitely had the physique of a trained killer. What struck me most about her was her hair. It reminded me of watching a pool of blood on fire. And that streak of white gave her a mystery that could only be ignored for so long. I made a mental note to get her and Sookie together as soon as we returned home.

Moving to the next chair, he went on. "This is Vayl Nicu Brancoveanu. He is also retired from the C.I.A, but he is the leader of the Branco Trust and former Vampere." Godric and I leaned forward and smirked at each other. We both nodded to Vayl who returned the gesture.

Next were Taylor and his mate. I hadn't gotten a chance to catch up with Mr. Taylor. We have had our encounters of the years, he seemed trustworthy and proficient. I called upon him whenever I was in need of something, whether it was a person, place, or thing. "This is John Taylor of the Nightside. Although he hates to admit it, he is its ruler." The majority of the group looked confused because even I didn't know what the Nightside was, let alone where it was. He looked shocked and embarrassed by his introduction. His mate just smirked until Niall was behind her. She leant on the table with her elbows holding her up as she tried to avoid physical contact with Niall. "This is Suzie Taylor, Head of Defense for the Nightside." She smiled, crinkling the vertical scar on her left cheek. Taylor looked proud. He suddenly looked at Sookie. It was good for his sake that it was a look of awe and surprise rather in lust. I'd hate to have to kill a fellow guest. Sookie put her hands up in a praying gesture and bowed towards him in apology. He nodded. He must have felt her probing his mind.

"This is Carlyle Cullen." Niall said of the next contestant. "He is a former member of the Volturi and King of Washington." He smiled and nodded politely to the group. Having finished that side of the table, Niall popped to our side to work his way back to AP.

"This is Godric, child of the Ancient Pythoness." He acknowledged the group and glanced at his maker, who smiled just like any proud mother would.

"This is Pamela Ravenscroft, Queen of Nevada and child to Northman." Her smile was huge. Sookie was unable to suppress her giggles, which earned her a devious glare from Pam. I was up next. "This is Eric Northman, King of Louisiana, head of the Supernatural Alliance, and Godric's child."

Now he was behind my beloved. Instead of holding onto her chair, he placed his hands on her shoulders. He was almost giddy to introduce her; I guess it had been awhile since he had the opportunity. "This is Sookie Briggant-Northman, Princess of Faery, Queen of Louisiana, and spokeswoman for the Supernatural Alliance." I couldn't help my smug grin when he spoke her name. _Mrs. Northman. How I want to pillage your body right now _I thought to myself. I had to readjust the front of my pants. He returned to AP's left side.

"I am Niall Briggant, Prince of Faery and this is the Exalted One, the Ancient Pythoness." She nodded to the group. She took the reigns once more and addressed us.

"Get to know one another as you will become family within the coming years. Niall and I must take our leave, so I will leave you with these words." Her eyes began to glow bright white and she continued, "Together, you will be victorious in your fight against any force that threatens to disrupt the harmony that you all, individually and jointly, built. What you all will build together will be an everlasting peace that will not be questioned. Believe these words." Her eyes returned to the milky gloss they normally held. And we were dismissed.

**Author's Notes:**

**So what do you think of this motley crew? Please send me suggestions as to what you think should happen next or in the future of this story. **

**SPECIAL THANKS to my 'Dynamic Duo' (formerly my 'regulars'). **

***All characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors. **

****I OWN NOTHING****


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

SPOV

Just as I rose from my seat, Niall approached. "I know you have many questions and your Viking knows all that I do as far as what is happening at this time. When I know more, I will return to you." He kissed my forehead, sending a burst of light into my body. I smiled and nodded. I knew that he would keep his promise.

As I finished saying goodbye to Niall, Eric moved to stand next to AP. He knelt down to one knee so she could whisper whatever she needed to say. At one point, she placed her hand on his cheek.

I felt a twinge of jealously at this which earned me giggles from both AP and Eric. Niall patted my shoulder, "Don't worry my dear. The old gal only has eyes for one." I looked up at him, curious to whether he was talking about himself. He winked at me and now I had the giggles. They both look in my direction. AP beckoned me to her side.

As I passed Eric, he pinched my butt which made me jump and squeak. Her hackle filled the room. He went over to Niall and they started talking.

She reached out for my hand, which I gave to her, "My beautiful Sookie. I knew you wouldn't disappoint the Gods with this opportunity."

"How could I? I've been blessed with a chance to make things right. I wouldn't squander such a gift." I meant every word. I still didn't know why I was chosen or why my future would be tied to that of the world, but I didn't care as long as I had Eric.

"I know dear. The moment is quickly approaching. Continue to train with your Viking. He tells me that your sword skills rival his own." I was embarrassed and flattered that he would give me that much credit.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that, but I'm trying to make him proud."

"Oh, that won't be a problem. I have seen the past and future. You have always held your own. Once this war is done, you will be given another task. You will know more when you observe the colors of Faery in the sky. I will come and tell you more then."

"Can I get a hint?" I teased. She reminded me so much of Gran. I missed her. Even now, I thank the Gods that she passed naturally versus being murdered out of hate and ignorance.

"I can only say that your reward will be for you both to share." She waggled her eyebrows. I was stumped. I would need more time to figure that one out. "Don't think on this now" she continued. "Hone your skills, as there are a few you have yet to learn, and know that help is on its way." She pulls me down and kissed my cheek. When her lips made contact, everything around me changed.

_Eric was walking towards me, from out of the cemetery. He had the most dazzling smile on his face. He was dirty, so he must have went to ground instead of the cubby. I was sitting on the porch swing with a book and a glass of sweet tea. Before he made it to the steps, I rose. But something was different. I felt heavy. I looked down to find that I couldn't see my feet. I was pregnant. I waddled to the top step, which put me at eye level with him, and was enveloped in his embrace._

Just as quick as her kiss was, the vision faded. I let out a joyful scream. Forgetting myself, I hugged AP as tight as I could. I could hear Niall and Eric gasps. She returned the affection; much like Gran would have when I had good news. When we released each other, I absentmindedly kissed her cheek and stepped away. Although her smile was warm and genuine, it would be scary as hell to a human.

Eric and I had begun to leave the room when Niall and AP popped away. Godric and Pam were waiting. As we walked to the elevators and got on, Jessica skipped to join us.

"OMG! I so love the Cullens. They're so much fun." We all laughed. Even though she should have looked like her true age of 42, she still looked and acted like a 17 year old girl. Godric just smiled and listened as she rambled on about her time with her new crew. When the doors opened, Godric swung Jessica into his arms bridal style with her laughing hysterically. Not to be outdone, Eric threw me over his left shoulder. Pam assumed she wasn't part of the game, but she didn't expect to be thrown over his right shoulder just as she was about to step out.

They paused just outside the elevator. Godric said, "First one to the front door and back to their room wins."

"Deal!" was Eric's response and he took off. Pam and I squealed and grabbed each other's hand. They were neck and neck when we reached the door. We scared the shit out of the employees that were in the area, one server actually dropped the dishes she was carrying. Pam and I tried to distract our opponents. She succeeded when she tripped Godric, who went crashing into the wall on the first landing with Jessica in tow. We knew they weren't hurt (being vampires and all), so we roared with glee and triumph for securing our _Master's_ win. We halted at our room door, followed a second later by Godric and Jessica. Their room was two doors down.

"Unfair! I didn't know we could hinder them!" Jessica declared in a mock tantrum. Godric and Eric were laughing.

"You've taught them well, Eric." Godric commended. "I'm working on this one still." He slapped her ass loudly, which earned him a lustful moan.

"Thank you, Master. I'm proud beyond words." I could feel that his emotions matched his words. He turned around so Pam and I could see them. "Say goodnight, girls."

"Goodnight" we said in unison and bowed as much as we could in our current state.

With that, Eric opened our room door and entered. He set us both down and took me in his arms. "I'll see you two tomorrow. I need dinner" said Pam as she turned and left the room.

We were finally alone. It felt as if it had been more than a couple hours apart. Our bond was yearning to come full circle. Eric's eyes had gone from their deep, brilliant blue to midnight black. It felt like he had dulled his side of the bond. I was confused for a moment. _Why would he do that? What is he up to?_ He let go of me and just loomed over me. I was just about to enter his mind when he hit me. Not physically, but it was just as strong. He struck me with a quick blast of lust that staggered me. I took a couple steps back, trying to regain my balance. BAM! another blast. Several more steps back. I put my hands up in surrender, but it was ignored. He shot me again. This time, I had backed up into the rear of a loveseat and grabbed it to hold myself upright. I was soaking wet and could feel it dripping down my thigh. His nostrils flared and I knew it was my undoing.

His voice was commanding and demanding when he spoke. "Remove your clothes. Keep the heels and any underwear." He had moved within arms length and stared down upon me. I had just opened my mouth to say something smart when he grabbed me by the throat, bring my face close to his. He added just enough pressure, displaying his strength without threatening harm. As I stared into his eyes he blasted me. I came right there, screaming and gasping for air in his face. He never looked away, a smug smile pasted on his gorgeous face.

He released me and I was shock still. I was so discombobulated that I could barely breathe. His brow twitched slightly and I realized I'd better move before he struck again. I unbuttoned my vest, revealing my black leather and lace corset. I noticed slight movement in his pants. Taking off my pants would have required removing the shoes, so I ripped them off. Fuck them. He smiled at my action. I felt he was pleased and turned on even more. I straightened and relax, thinking that I would he would be satisfied and stop torturing me. I needed him like a fever which was intensified by the orgasm from the moment before.

"Get to our bed." he ordered. I was about to turn and run for it, but he grabbed my arm and yanked me into a blinding kiss. I would have never thought that my toes could curl in these heels. He pushed me away to get me moving. I walked slower this time. Although my balance was perfect, my knees were jelly.

I crawled up onto our bed and was stopped when I was on all fours in the middle. "I so love this outfit, but I am spoiled." He said this almost like a confession. In less than a second, I was naked all but the heels. Another orgasm was building and he hadn't even entered me yet. I reach out to him and grabbed his shirt at his stomach.

"I need you…Please…Pretty please." I was begging for his touch.

"Spread your legs." His voice was so soft and sultry. His cool breath tickled my ear and I leaned toward him, aching for the contact. He backed away. He began to circle the bed, pausing at the end to get lost in the slight of me spread out for him. He came to the other side of the bed. I reached out again; instead of just grabbing his shirt, I ripped it off of him. He growled and took ahold of some of my hair. I kissed me in a passionate, painfully slow manner. He hit me another lustful burst, but stretched out. I started leaking again as I dangled over the edge of another climax. He backed away. It was my turn to growl and I bared my fangs at him. He gave me a devious look and slapped me on the ass. The force shoved me toward the headboard; thank the Gods for pillows. I resumed my position and tried to calm myself. I didn't want to become a blubbering mess in the middle of one of the most erotic experiences of my life. His hands rubbed and caressed every inch of skin. The path of his touch left trails of electricity that made me shiver.

I felt him get on the bed behind me. He gripped my ankles, holding them place. He touched his tongue to the inside of my right knee and slowly licked up the back of my thigh toward my center. I moaned as the bond fully opened and I was assaulted with his love and devotion. He repeated this action on my left leg until he was sure he got everything that 'spilt'. He brought his hands to my ass and spread me wider. His tongue felt like soft, wet velvet as he lavished me with licks over my outer lips.

"Oh Eric…Pleassssse." I was melting and wanted to be enjoyed before there was nothing left. My restraint was loosening and I gave up on holding it any longer. When I dropped my shields, he plunged his tongue inside of me. I bucked back onto it, loving the feeling of it thrusting into me. One of his thumbs found my clit and I came again. He bit my outer lips and suck hard on my blood and juices as I exploded. His fangs caused another climax and I screamed.

"ERRIIICCC! AHHHHHH…YEESSSS!"

He straightened and set himself right at my entrance. He slowly swirled the tip around my lips, coating it in my wetness. He slid in and out slowly, allowing me to adjust. When he thought I had, his thrusts grew harder and deeper, pushing us both up on the bed. My moans caused his grip on my hips to tighten and he went wild. He began fucking me faster. He grabbed a handful of hair and yanked my head back. He didn't speak. He just looked at my face. I licked at him and he smiled, showing his fangs. I didn't notice that he stopped. He pulled out of my pussy and teased my back door.

I started panting in anticipation. A burst of lust hit me again, just as he entered me there. I inhaled a large breathe of air and I saw stars as another orgasm ripped through me. His fangs struck my neck as his thrust increased in power and speed.

As we made love, he switched between my ass and my pussy several times. He even powered through his own climaxes, not wanting to stop to recover. We roared and hissed, immersed in loving each other for hours. We switched positions without disconnecting ourselves from each. One moment, I was bouncing on top of him as he licked and nipped my breasts. The next moment, I was on my stomach as he pounded my tight little ass from above me. He flipped us again, now with me on top with my back to him. He grabbed my ankles, placing my heels on his thighs. My weight and movements caused the heels to dig into his flesh. He came for the third time, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and screaming himself. "You. Are. MINE. Forever! I love you."

I couldn't take not seeing his face again. I turned around and kissed him with everything I had. I returned his bond assaults, hitting him as hard as I could. As his eyes clouded from the feeling, I latched onto his neck.

The world stopped.

EPOV

When her fangs punctured my skin, I was enveloped in darkness. Then, the scene before me left me paralyzed.

_I was wearing jeans and light blue button-down shirt. I was dirty from having just risen from Sookie's cemetery. Before me, her ancestral home stood and my angel was sitting on the porch. When our eyes made contact, I automatically moved to her. As I reached within five paces of the first stair, she stood. _

_She was pregnant. SHE WAS PREGNANT! She was glowing as if the sun's rays could only shine upon her. The scent of my blood in her was as strong as it if I had turned her. As she stopped at the top of the stairs, her bright brown eye ensnared my soul. The presence of two other creatures was close enough to touch. They were my children. My seeds were growing in the womb of my beloved. I had just wrapped my arms around her when it vanished._

I was shocked. I opened my eyes to find that Sookie and I were still joined. She was cupping my face, silently evaluating my current state with awe and wonder twinkling in her eyes.

"Sookie, did you see that?! I had the most amazing vision!" I was so giddy with excitement. My gripped tightened around her and she began to struggle to breathe. "Sorry, my love" I said hastily and loosened my hold. When I thought it was taking her too long to response, I realized that her expression had not changed.

"I need to be sure we are talking about the same thing before I answer you." She was serious, seeking permission. I nodded as I knew what she was about to do. My mind began to tingle with her presence. It lasted for about 3 seconds. Her expression changed to pure happiness and I was unprepared for the feelings that poured out of her.

"What was it? Is that possible? What do we need to do to make that happen?!" I rushed out. I need information that I was not getting fast enough for my liking.

"I saw it too when AP kissed me. She mentioned that the reward for winning this war will be for _us_ to share." Her eyebrows were raised and I believe mine matched.

"She did not tell you anything else?" Fucking elders and fairies with these bullshit riddles and teasers! I just wish they would just give you all the information at one time. It would save us all so much time, energy …and life.

"Only that she will come and tell me more when I see the colors of Faery in the sky. Damn riddles!" she hissed. I kissed her and tasted my blood. We looked at each other for a split second before our mouths slammed together in passion.

**Author's Notes:**

**Just to let everyone know, I will be saving the baby adventures for the sequel to this story. I hope you all enjoyed the shenanigans between the gang. **

**SPECIAL THANKS to the 'Dynamic Duo' and ashmo2000 for your reviews. **

***All characters in this chapter belong to Charlaine Harris.**

****I OWN NOTHING****


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

EPOV

I, finally, put Sookie to sleep after hours of furious fucking. I love the fact that I do not have to hold back in fear of hurting her now that she was...more. With about 30 minutes to spare before dawn, I decided to begin strategizing. Knowing that Pam had already made arrangements for the return trip home for us and our new found brethren, I was currently concerned with the identity (or identities) of our enemy. Was naive enough to think that our troubles were over, that we could live in peace? Have we not both proved that we are a force NOT to be fucked with?! I look at my Sookie and she twitches, which means that I needed to get myself under control before I woke her with my brooding.

As the minutes ticked on, I thought about all of the allies that we had at our disposal. I realized that I need to enlist the help of the wolf. It is still hard for me not to want to rip his head off knowing that he wanted what was mine. When she returned to me and showed me our 'other' life, I saw him and his actions. The sight of him used to send me almost into a rage, but I had to remember that he was her friend and to kill him (and the shifter, Sam Merlotte) would make her unhappy. With this new threat on the horizon, I must again ask him to assist in protecting her, as well as our entire force.

I wrote Sookie a note and set it by the coffee maker. I programed it, knowing how she loves her morning brew. As I wrapped myself around her body, I felt a particular excitement that I had not felt since I was human. I knew what it was...the idea of Sookie and I having children. That was a dream that I WAS going to see fruition. As dawn took me under, my thoughts were of playing in a field with my sons.

SPOV

It was about 10am when my bladder finally woke me. I tried to rise, but had forgotten about my Viking's death grip on me when he sleeps. I wiggle out of his grasp and high-tailed to the bathroom. Feeling relieved and in need of caffeine, I kiss Eric and headed to the living room.

Thinking I would have to wait for my coffee to brew, I was surprised to see that it was already for me. Seeing the folded piece of paper with Eric's beautiful handwriting made me all warm and fuzzy. After pouring myself a cup of Joe and getting settled on the plush sofa, I read the message left by my husband.

_Lover,_

_I hope you wake this morning knowing how much I love you. Last night, like every night with you, was as amazing as the first time. _

_Since we will be departing immediately after the reception, you will have to make the rest of our arrangements as Pam and I are in day rest. We need to have day protection setup for us, as well as our guests. Please speak to Alcide about this and tell him that his wolves will need to be in place prior to our arrival in the States. Please also gather your forces. I think we should have a meeting with everyone at Fangtasia once everyone is settled. _

_Until sunset, I will dream of only you. _

_With my deepest devotion and love,_

_-E_

I haven't been awake for more than 15 minutes and I'm already crying! I thank the gods that they are happy tears. I always loved his notes and the thought he put into them. My collection has its own self in our library. I read it a couple more time and thought back to last night's events. Although yesterday was exciting, returning to the room with my Viking was, by far, the best part. It's always my favorite part of the day.

I called Han and order breakfast, which came in less than 5 minutes. I enjoyed my wheat toast, fruit, and veggie omelet along with a second cup of coffee. Feeling that my day could finally begin, I headed to the closet to pick out my day attire. I decided to go with a cute white button-down shirt, my khaki shorts that showcase my tanned legs, and my favorite white flip flops. Putting my hair in a high ponytail, I ventured out into the rest of the castle to find Alcide and the rest of our crew (at least the ones that are awake during the day).

When I reached the lounge, I found it somewhat full. Almost all of my new girlfriends were here, eating breakfast. Of course, Pam, Jessica, and Betsy were in their day sleep. Jazz and Cassandra were sitting by the bay windows overlooking the backyard with a handsome young man, who strongly resembled Jazz. That must be her brother and Cassandra's husband. His aura told me that he was special like Jazz, oozing with military training and combat experience. His thoughts were mixed between what he imagined was going to happen when they arrived in Louisiana and how good Cassandra looked in the paisley sundress she was wearing. He was battling his lust for her against his anxiety on the battles to come. Based on this, it was obvious that he was not listening to his wife and sister retell of our adventures from the night before. As I giggled to myself, Jazz must have picked up on his lack of attention. "Are you even listening? Or are Cassandra's breasts telling you something more interesting?" she scolded. Cassandra looked at him, then at her chest, and erupted in laughter.

The Cullens' were all assembled, sipping bloods and discussing all the things they wanted to do while in Louisiana. I already told Pam which house to put them in so that they'd all be together. Coincidentally, it was located in a gated community about 20 minutes from our home. Rosalie, Bella, and Alice all smiled and waved at me when they saw me. I waved back and head towards Alcide and Sam.

Both men were deep in conversation a few feet away from their ladies. Luna and her daughter, Emma, were playing Spades as Amelia watched. Amelia and I hadn't been able to hang out in ages it seemed. With me being busy with my projects (the 'supe orphanage, the strip mall, the farmhouse's tenant, and pursuing my Doctorate degree in Supernatural Studies) and her time spent on teaching her new prodigies and her store, quality friend time was non-existent. Luna, on the other hand, was a mystery. Since I never worked for Sam in 'this' life, I didn't have the luxury of scoping out his love interests. From our few encounters, she seemed to be a strong, confident woman who didn't take any shit and was an outstanding mother. I was happy that Sam found someone that would treat him right, and was a shifter as well. Once I reached the table, Amelia looked up and shrieked.

"SOOKIE! Where have you been hiding?" she yelled and almost tackled me with the force of her thoughts, as well as her embrace.

"I've been around. How have you been?" I asked. Although our original friendship was in my 'previous' life, I still searched her out in this one. Even after our misunderstanding with Alcide and his attempt to 'woo' me after I broke the blood bond with Eric, she still cared and made many attempts to repair the damage she caused. Eric still wants to drain her, but he knows how I feel about her and that I do not have many friends. It felt great to see her.

"Oh, the usual…teaching and running the store. You've met Luna, right?" she countered, gesturing toward the woman in question. I nodded and extended my hand to her.

She took it and had a firm, sure grasp. "It's so good to see you again, Luna. And this must be Emma…it's nice to meet you as well." The teenage girl just nodded and continued to concentrate on her hand, trying desperately to beat her mother.

"And you as well Sookie. Sam told me that you own the strip mall in between Bon Temps and Shreveport. Emma is now at that age where she needs her own money, so I'm letting her get a job. Would you happen to have anything available?" Of course, I was willing to create a position in order to help a fellow supe.

"Yes, I believe I have a couple of open positions. When we all get back, I'll stop by Merlotte's with an application and we can talk about which position would be best." I replied.

"Oh, thank you ma'am! Thank you mommy!" Emma rejoiced.

"Not a problem. And it's Sookie or Mrs. Northman." I said with a smile. The mentioning of my last name got the attention of both Sam and Alcide, which earned me a grimace from each of them. I rolled my eyes and motioned towards the bar so we could speak privately. I said my goodbyes to Amelia, Luna, and Emma and went in its direction.

I thought that I would only be talking with Alcide, but Sam couldn't resist the opportunity to be involved. In the past, it was adorable and commendable. Now, it was extremely annoying. His thoughts were beginning to piss me off too. _"__I can't believe she fell in love with a vamp…I wish it would have been me…I'm surprised she isn't dead, fairy or no fairy…she looks so beautiful…I wish I could kiss her lips…"_

At that point, I couldn't take it anymore. "Sam, it is obvious that you have forgotten that I'm telepathic. I also think that you have forgotten the woman that came here with you. I suggest that you keep those thoughts buried deep enough inside of your head to make sure that they don't surface. If you do not, I will tell Luna what you are thinking and let Eric neuter you. I think he would love a new ornament for his Corvette." I hissed lowly.

The shock on his face was priceless. Alcide was shocked by my handling of the situation. He was thinking that he had never heard me say such a thing to anyone. _"__Those fucking vamps have finally changed her…I knew it would happen…she would have made a wonderful wife…and our children would have been future pack-masters…her tanned legs look so sexy…"_

What the hell was up with both of them lusting after me like some pin-up in Playboy? I'm a little flattered, but we are supposed to be friends and work together for the common good of all supes. The worst part is they both know that my husband is a bloodthirsty vampire who takes pleasure in killing in my honor. I think they really want me to have collie and wolf pelts as new rugs.

"The same goes for you Alcide. You should know better than Sam." I said glaring at both men.

"I'm sorry Sookie. I…I…" Sam stammered.

"Sam, just get it together. And I think Alcide and I should talk privately." He definitely didn't like being dismissed, but I could care less at this point in time. He stalked off back to their table and I was more than relieved.

"Sookie…" Alcide started, but I abruptly stopped him with a raised hand. I wasn't in the mood to have him try to smooth everything over like he always tried so desperately to do.

"Until you are able to realize that the only man that I will ever love and be with is Eric, we will only speak about business. We will need the protection services of your pack once our group returns to Louisiana. We will need your wolves at each of our residences during the daylight hours and in place before we touch down. Set your price and fax us the contract. We will pay as soon as it is received."

I was happy to rush through this as I wanted to get back to Eric since all the other men I knew were hell bent on opposing his claim. Just as I was about to turn and walk away, Alcide grabs my arm.

"Have you changed so much that you care no one's feelings? When we met, you were sweet and warm. It's like every time I see you, you're becoming more like that vamp you are with. I'm sorry that my thoughts and feelings for you make you upset, but they are true and I will not apologize for them." He started pulling me toward his chest, maybe in an attempt to kiss me or to stare into my eyes, but he was stopped by a strong hand gripping his shoulder.

"I believe the lady was quite clear that she is in love and loyal to her husband. Whether he is human or vampire, as her friend, you should respect that. Don't you think?" said Carlisle.

His dirty blond hair was neatly cut, much like you would expect of a doctor. His brain told me that was his occupation, so it made sense. I was grateful, for multiple reasons that he intervened. I just hope that I wouldn't have to stop Eric and Pam from ripping him to shreds.

Alcide let go of my arm and was about to retort to Carlisle when he spied the entire Cullen nest stand from their table. The room was deadly silent. This is not what we need hours before a wedding and at the beginning of our army's formation.

"Alcide, I understand your feelings and I'm more than flattered. However, as Pack-master, you are not use to not getting your way. This is something you struggled with in the past and it seems to be true now. I will forever be Eric's as he is mine. If you value our friendship and peace between our kinds, you will accept this and never mention it again. Do you accept my decree, Alcide?"

All eyes were on him, especially those of Amelia who was burning with rage that he confessed his feelings for me while in her company. He mentally battled with himself, a bundle of emotions. He finally came to correct decision, and with a glance at Amelia, I knew that he saw a potential future with her. I would surely tell her this later.

"I am sorry for my behavior. It will not happen again." With a sigh of relief and a nod to Carlisle, I left the room. I paused and listened to the thoughts of the group inside, and was relieved that they all went back to things not related to me.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, I popped back to our room.

Now that one of my tasks was complete, it was time to get the other one out of the way. I cleared the living room table and sat on top of it Indian-style. Once settled, I took note of the time; 11a. I hope I'm not gone too long. I began chanting, rising out of my body and up into the heavens to travel to my homeland. It only took a few seconds for me to arrive outside of the throne room in the kingdom of Faery.

I could here footsteps approaching and wasn't surprised when the double doors flew open. I was greeted by two members of the Royal Guard, who bowed once they registered who I was. I nodded as well and moved swiftly to the foot of the throne so that I could greet my great-grandfather properly. He rose from his seat, walked down the 10 stairs that separated us, and hugged me tightly. He smelled of summer and butterscotch, as I assume all grandpas should.

"My darling child, it is always a joyous occasion for you to visit but I was expecting to see you in a couple of hours. Is everything alright?" he asked. His face was full of concern and love, his voice soft and warm.

"Hi! Yea, I know I will be seeing you soon, but I wanted to get a head start on preparing security for our return trip." I replied as he released me from the bear hug.

"I have already sent a force to all of Northman's residences and they are working on shielding the properties as we speak. I have also sent out scouts to all corners to identify our enemies. When I get the report, I will deliver the message personally." He bowed to me in a regal way, which made me giggle.

I swatted his arm for him to stop. "Stop that. I haven't ascended to the throne yet. And besides, I'm your great-grandchild and you shouldn't bow to me. Ever."

"I'm just trying to get you to become accustom to this behavior. It will be required of all Fae as well as any other supernatural being that has you in their audience." He winked at me and all I could do was nod. He was right. I was still adjusting to my upcoming station, so I would add this to the list of things to work on.

"Ok. Well, I better be off. Time flies when I'm here. People start to worry when I've been in a catatonic state for hours at a time." I gave him another hug and a kiss on the cheek and fade away. When I felt myself return to my body, I was overpowered by feelings of awe and wonder. I opened my eyes to stare into the most piercing and hypnotizing baby blues to have ever existed. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Hello, lover. How was your day?" my husband asked. His golden lashes made his Nordic blue eyes look like they were the most precious sapphires being guarded by mini tentacles, languid and soft but deadly if you were an intruder. Instead of answering his questions, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

EPOV

I sat for about three hours, watching as her heart pumped blood through her body although she was not currently inhabiting it. Although I am a vampire and have a perfect memory, I still continue to seal her image into my mind in fear that some sort of magic would erase her from my brain (it has happened before). I began by circling her, inhaling the intoxicating scent that only belonged to her. As the time passed, the scent of Faery became stronger and I knew that she was gathering her kind's forces to ensure our safety and victory. I finally decided to get comfortable as I waited for her to return to me, so I sat on the couch facing her. Images of her naked body spread out by the fire of my ancestral home made my dick twitch in anticipation.

Now she is stirring. I moved closer, so close that our nose were mere centimeters apart, waiting for her to open those beautiful eyes that make me feel as though I am a lowly human. When they open, her smile makes me fall in love with her all over again.

"Hello, lover. How was your day?"

She answers me with a kiss. It was a kiss that would have made my yield to anything if I weren't one of the oldest vampires in existence. I rose with her attached to me, walking slowly to not end this blissful moment. I took us to the closet as the time for the wedding ceremony was quickly approaching. I was just about to set her on her feet when, instead, she wraps her legs around my waist. Using my shoulders as an anchor, she digs her nails into them as to keep me from releasing her.

_"Min vackra fru, inte retas mig inte på detta sätt. Om vi börjar här, kommer jag inte sluta förrän jag är klar och vi kommer för sent till bröllopet."_ I warn her. Once we start making love, it is always difficult to stop. This difficulty has increased much over the past few months. I wondered if she has noticed this.

_"Maken, jag retas aldrig dig på ett sådant sätt. Jag vill ha dig nu. Allt annat i universum kan vänta. Och jag kommer inte att nekas!" _She said this as her tongue traversed my jawline. How could I deny such a command when every ounce of me was yearning for the same?

I can not bear the wait anymore. I move us to the bathroom and started our bath. I sat her on the countertop, her grip never loosening. As our lips and tongues battled for dominance, she released my shoulders only to rip my t-shirt off my torso. I could not hold in the growl of lust that escaped my throat from witnessing her aggressiveness. The tightness of my pants had now become painful.

Since I am not one to be outdone, I used one hand to grab her shirt and the other to take a hold of the waistband of her shorts. I ripped both from her body without detaching from her lips. Her moans of pleasure from my actions were the downfall of my jeans as my dick began to push through the zipper. It was now time to go 'hands free', so I removed my pants as we continued tasting each other's mouths. We must have been of the same mind because she was removing her bra in that same moment. Before she could reach for her panties, I grabbed both her wrists pinning her arms above her head on the mirror with one hand.

She snarled and bit at me. Her delicate fangs descending as her eyes began to cloud with her desire. Her supple breasts were calling to me, begging to be bitten. I refused. It was not time.

I snatched the flimsy swatch of fabric away and was almost knocked a step back by the scent of her arousal. Unable to control myself any longer, I used my free hand to grab her by the thigh and bring her delicious pussy to my face. I plunged my tongue as deep as I could into her wetness, twirling my tongue to make contact with every wall. I was reveled in the taste of her arousal and the knowledge that is was for me, only me.

I licked and sucked her clit. I tongued fucked her until she hoarse from screaming my name. Her moans and pants of pleasure distracted me from the tub altogether, so I did not notice that it had overflowed until I felt water on my heels.

_"Jag behöver dig i mig, Eric. Jag behöver känna dig i mig på alla tänkbara sätt. Och då menar jag i "alla sätt"!"_ she cried as she came. I lapped up everything she had to give and was more than ready to take much more.

_"Som du vill, älskare"_ I replied.

I scooped her off the countertop and stepped into the tub, which caused more water to spill over its edge. I sat and positioned her to hoover over my 'Gracious Plenty'. She looked into my eyes, as if she was peering into my soul, and lowered herself onto me. We moaned together as the shock of the pleasure took us both by surprise.

Her walls made me feel like I was in Valhalla. She rode me slowly, staring into my eyes all the while. As I stared back, I become overwhelmed by my love for her. Never would I have given my life or betrayed what I was for anything. But for her…she was all I needed. The sounds of our passion filled the room.

She slowly began to glow. The faster she rode me, the brighter she became. Part of me was engulfed in the ecstasy she was giving me, but another part of me was worried about what was happening. I must have loss my grip on blocking myself from Pam because I could hear her banging on our door, frantic with concern. Sookie, having realized what was going on, place both hands on my face and closed her eyes. She paused in mid stroke. In my mind, I could hear and feel her words as she spoke to me.

"Do not fear, my love. We are about to experience something neither of us have before. I need Pam to go away. Can I tell her to go?"

I was unable to formulate a cohesive thought, let alone a sentence. I just nodded my approval. She kissed me and then something that I would have never thought to be possible happened. She commanded Pam to stand down, that we were in the middle of making love, and may not make it to the ceremony. She also ordered her to represent us and we would let her know when we were on our way.

Sookie is my mate in every sense of the word. Therefore, she is my child's Mistress and has to follow any command she gives. What made this both amazing and scary is that she used my bond with Pam to send these commands. So in essence, Pam believed that they were coming from me. I felt Pam's amusement and acceptance of the orders. She left the door a moment later.

During this, the glow had faded away. "How?" I asked her. She looked into my eyes again, but this time I was looking into a light that I could not remember ever seeing in her before. Instead of answering my question, she slammed down on my dick and I screamed her name. Her pace quickened and the glow returned just as fast. I felt as if I was about to blow and float away by the sheer power I was feeling. When she bit into my throat, everything went black.

**Author's Notes:**

**How about those lemons? Here are the translations for this one:**

**_"Min vackra fru, inte retas mig inte på detta sätt. Om vi börjar här, kommer jag inte sluta förrän jag är klar och vi kommer för sent till bröllopet."_ = My beautiful wife, do not tease me this way. If we start this, I will not stop until I am finished and we will be late for the wedding.**

**_"Maken, jag retas aldrig dig på ett sådant sätt. Jag vill ha dig nu. Allt annat i universum kan vänta. Och jag kommer inte att nekas!" _= Husband, I would never tease you in such a way. I want you now. Everything else in the universe can wait. And I will not be denied.**

**_"Jag behöver dig i mig, Eric. Jag behöver känna dig i mig på alla tänkbara sätt. Och då menar jag i "alla sätt"!"_ = I need you inside me, Eric. I need to feel inside me in every way possible! And I mean in 'every way'.**

**_"Som du vill, älskare"_ = As you wish, lover**

**SPECIAL THANKS to erin1705 for the constant support.**

***All of the characters in this chapter belong to Charlaine Harris.**

****I OWN NOTHING****


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

SPOV

When Niall kissed me before I returned back to my body, he transferred to me some information that I had been waiting almost 25 years to learn_._ As I think back on it now, I can say that it was definitely worth the wait.

_I had been back for about a month. I had yet reclaimed Eric, but had already settled into a new home. Of course, it was one I had conveniently purchased from him. I had just dismissed my two handmaidens for the evening and was mediating when we saw each for the first time, again._

_My eyes popped open as soon as I registered another being in my bedroom. We stare at each other for a long moment. Although no words were spoken, we both knew that our positions had changed very much. Before he finally found me, I was the one that didn't have all the pieces to the puzzle that was me. It was through pain, bloodshed (mostly my own), tears, and death that I discovered that I was a fairy. Not just any fairy, but one that had never existed before and held the power to rule over Faery and all of our kind. If you add to this that I am also the great-granddaughter of its current ruler, the threats on my life were coming from all sides. It took many, long years for me to accept that I was more than human. I will admit that I know Niall didn't have all of the answers, he knew a hell of lot more about what was going on than I did and he didn't share. That had always been the thorn in my side when it came to him. _

_Now, that wasn't the case now. I didn't know what, if anything, he knew of my death and resurrection. As the crowned ruler of Faery, he was probably told something. He stared at me in awe and curiosity. He struggled to speak as if he couldn't find the right words to say, even in greeting. I smiled slightly and popped to stand before him. As he looked down and I looked up, our palms met. The physical contact calmed him and I could feel his presence within my body. Our shared blood tingled and we both began to glow. _

"_My child…I thought that I had lost you to the Summerlands before we had time to really grow as family. I've missed you so much." His eyes glistened with tears that shimmered with diamonds. _

"_As did I great-grandfather, but the Gods had another plan. I am here now. And I love you very much." I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him as if I would never see him again. He was hesitant to embrace me. Once he finished the battle that was going on in his mind, I felt his arms wrap around me and I was lifted from the floor. _

_We sat for hours and talked about everything that happened. I cried as he recounted the deaths of fairies that I considered loved ones and the ruin that had befallen Faery. It was he who shed tears when I told him of my death. He face grew cold and rage coursed through him when I told him that it was dear old Mr. Bill Compton that did the deed. I laid my hand over his so that he would feel my next words._

"_Do not waste your time with vengeful plots on Compton. I will be dealing with him soon. After all, he killed me. If anyone should send him to the true death, it shall be me."_

_He was stunned. He remembered the old me that was weak and wary of killing. She had died long before Compton succeeded. He perked up and became cheerful again knowing that I was now the killer I needed to be in order to rule. _

_We discussed the future and my ascension to the throne. I wasn't happy with the fact that Niall had to die first, but I came to terms with that very quickly. No use fretting over something I couldn't change. It was during this conversation that I posed my question._

"_Although I'm to ascend to the throne, you do realize that my mate will not be a fairy. With the history between fairies and vampires known, how will Eric be able to be with me? There has to be a way for him to enter Faery with no threat to him or our kind. Do you know of a way for this to happen?" _

"_What you speak of has never happened. Our kind chose Faery, specifically, because vampires would never be able to gain access." He was deep in thought, trying to remember anything that may be of help with this problem._

"_Is it possible for me to rule from Earth?" I asked. It may have been considered childish, but I had decided that Eric and I would never be apart again. The universe couldn't separate us._

"_Of course there will be long periods of time when you are away from Faery, but you must reside in the kingdom. I will begin searching for a solution. I do not know how long it will take, but I will not forget or stop searching. Your happiness means everything to me, even before that of our people. We have lost too much time and love ones as it is." He rose from his seat and pulled me up with him. We hugged and said our goodbyes. _

"_I love you, my dearest child." _

"_And I love you, my dearest father." I bowed to him and his face was lit in happiness. He popped away with a wink._

I finally learned what I would need to do in order for Eric to come into Faery. It required taking him to see the same Gods that resurrected me and asking them to make this possible. I didn't know how to go to them on my own, so Niall figured that out and now it was up to me. In order for Eric to come with me, two things had to happen. The first thing was that he needed to be near death, so that was why I start draining him. The second was that I had to enter his mind and grab a hold of our bond. This was how I could bring him with me and hopefully, back again.

I was relying on his trust in me for this to work. When his blood touched my lips, I almost went feral. Our minds were already one, ingesting his blood deepened my influence on him and I began to take him with me. His eyes closed and I knew that he had given me full control.

I rose out of my body, holding tight to the black and gold intertwined coils that were our bond. Unlike most vampires whose bonds were from the side of a maker or a child, Eric also had the one with me. With the other bonds, there was eternal superiority of some sort. One half is the maker, the other the child. However, we are both. We are equal in control.

I finally spotted the flicker of light, indicating our destination. I pushed harder and the light grew brighter. At the point where it was blinding, we slammed to a halt and then plummeted to the ground.

When I woke up, I was laying on a dirt road. I was holding a hand I knew to belong only to Eric. WE MADE IT! I scrambled to his side. I rolled him over onto his back. His looked to be in peaceful rest. I slapped lightly and kissed his lips, but he didn't stir.

I looked into the sky to see that both the sun and moon divided the sky. We were on the day side while our destination lay on the night side.

I stood and dusted myself off. Looking around to inspect my surroundings as Eric had taught me long ago, we had landed next to a river with a forest on the other bank. I turned towards our path. I looked into a field that stretch to the left and right of me as far as the eye could see. Ahead of me and directly across the field were the stairs I had ascended during my first visit (my resurrection). From where I stood, it looked like there were a thousand steep stairs that would make any normal person rethink this journey. But not me; I was determined to get what I came for.

The crossover from light into darkness was in the middle of the stairs. The temple's entrance was right at the top. The temple itself was cloaked in the dark, making it seem menacing. Only those who are truly blessed know the truth of its magnificence.

I grabbed Eric's other hand, having never let go of the one, and pulled him onto my back. Once I had him situated so I could walk, I began the trek. Knowing that I am strong enough to rip a human in half like it were a stick in my yard, carrying him was surprisingly hard. I felt as if I were the simple human telepath, struggling to carry a 6'4 adult man. I immediately remembered all the conditioning I got from running for my life as some creature chased me down. I continued moving, reaching the edge of the field.

I paused and set him down. After making sure that he was fine and that nothing had changed in his condition, I looked in both directions of the field. I casted out my mental net, checking for any other beings and to my surprise, I found about 20 minds. There were 10 on either side of me and their thoughts were all the same. "DO NOT LET THEM PASS."

I wasn't expecting this. But I had no fear. I raised my power and made my katana appear. Its blue and silver handle fit molded to my hand. Its blade was as black as onyx and reflected no light. It had been a gift from my godfather, Desmond, after my return. This blade and I spent many years training, becoming a perfect match. I kissed the blade and let go of Eric's hand. I took one step away from him and used my powers to encase him in a protective bubble.

The minds around me weren't expecting me to have defenses. Some became weary and wanted to retreat, but knew that death awaited any cowards. Since they knew I sensed their presence, the revealed themselves. They were beings of various sizes, their bodies covered in black wrapping much like those of mummies. They had no weapons, only their claws that reminded me of surgical knives. The most disturbing thing about their appearance was their faces. No eyes or nose were present, only a mouth full of silver fangs. This caused my anger to rise to almost a maniacal level as vision of Neave and Lochlen flooded my mind. They had been the closest to killing me before Compton finally got the title. My bloodlust took over and within seconds, I popped to nearest creature and took its head.

Their screams were like nails on a chalkboard. They were fast and strong as I could feel the wind as they swung desperately to hit me. After dodging some swings and providing a few of my own, I had killed three more. I popped quickly behind one and decapitated it, but another knocked me down soon after. It was like taking a hit from a linebacker. I jumped to my feet, ready to confront it. We circled one another for a few seconds before it launched at me. I used my free hand and lit him up like a tree with my lightening. It turned to ash and faded away with the wind.

This made the others really reconsider this attack, but it was too late. They all had to die. I spent the next five minutes killing all but one. I wanted to know how commanded these beings. I had my suspicions, but wanted to know for sure and there was only one way to do that. I grabbed the remaining creature by the throat and lifted into the air. I felt its wind pipe collapse as I got ready to bite. But I paused. It was as if something was telling me not to taint myself with the blood of this creature. Having finally learned to trust my instincts, I snapped its neck and released from my hold. If crumbled to the ground, dead like the others.

I walked back to my husband, who remained untouched throughout. I released the shield and lifted him back onto my shoulder. The adrenaline from the fight was still coursing through my veins, so I used it to make quick work of the distance between us and the edge of the light.

As I took the first step over into the night side, he began to stir. Once we were complete in the dark, he was fully awake and able to stand on his own. He looked around us and snatched me into his arms. He kissed me so ravenously that my knees would have buckled if I were standing.

"Where are we, lover?" he asked. His mind was calm and curious, but trusted that there was a reason for his new surroundings.

"You'll see, baby. Come. We have very important people waiting for us." I thought he was about to set me down, but instead he swung my legs over his arm and carried me bridal-style the rest of the way up. We made it to the entrance of the throne room in a matter of seconds. I so love vampire speed.

He set me down and turned me the face him. He searched my face and eyes, looking for the explanation as to what we were about the face. I placed a hand on his cheek and sent him all of my love and devotion. He closed his eyes and a single tear ran down his other cheek. I licked the tear away and kissed his lips.

Grabbing his hand, I led us down the path, which was now a gold carpet. The room was lit by small fires along the walls that were suspended in mid air. The walls between the fires were cascades of the clearest water that seem to have no origin or destination. There was a breeze that filled the room with the fruity fragrance of moonflowers. At the end of the carpet, there lay a small garden with several beings lounging on either the ground itself or on granite benches. They were all in whispered conversations, but two in particular stopped and walked toward us.

The man was the God Odin. His face still covered in the long and thick, blond beard that he's worn for centuries. Unlike most beings that have lost an eye, he didn't cover it with a patch. He showed it proudly as he should. He waved his hand and dismissed the ravens that were perched on each of his shoulders. He slowly walked over to me, paused and kissed me on the cheek. I couldn't contain the giggle that slipped from my lips as he moved away. He stepped over and stopped right in front of Eric. Eric moved to bow, but Odin stopped him with a hand on the shoulder. They didn't speak any words, but just stared at each other intently.

I released his hand and moved to meet the other being that approached us. The Goddess Freya was as ethereal as ever. Instead of her warrior braid, she let her long blond tresses hang about her bare shoulders. She still wore the amber necklace that she had before. I dropped to my knees immediately and bowed my head.

"Sookie, my beautiful child. Welcome back. I see you finally got your Norse Man back." Freya teased as she forced me to rise.

"Merry meet, Goddess. Yes, I have my heart again and I have you to thank" I replied. She looked at me, somewhat confused. Then it dawned on her what I meant and she hugged me. Strangely, it felt as if I was hugging Gran and I didn't want to let our embrace end.

"Well daughter, I see that you brought him here so let us get a good look at him" she said as she looked over at the two men who were standing mere inches from each other. Their height was dead even. As we looked at them, I began to see some other similarities. Their blond hair, the set of their jaws, and the arrogance in their stance; they were like the younger and older version of the same man. Odin could have been Eric's father.

"As you are my daughter Sookie, Eric is Odin's son. That is why I was able to keep him in my home until you returned." Freya whispered in my ear. I looked at her in shock and she smiled mischievously. She circled the two men and stopped on the other side. I moved to stand facing her.

"Do not fear, my child. Odin has never met one of his children before, so this is a new experience for him too" she explained.

"What is it that you seek from us, _liten Fe Drottning?"___Eric's eyes grew wide at hearing one of his pet names spoken in his native tongue from the lips of a god and his true father.

"I've come to ask you if there is anyway that Eric would be able to enter Faery once I ascend to the throne. I cannot rule a kingdom and not have my King at my side." I said. I was nervous about the response we would get and Eric could feel this. Although he didn't do it often, he spoke to me with his mind.

"_Am I really standing in front of the God Odin? And was it just said that he is my father as the Goddess Freya is your mother?"_ he asked.

"_Yes, my love. I know. I was shock when I learned about Freya."_ I confessed.

"_You brought us here? Did this for me, lover?" _I could feel that he was overwhelmed with love and gratitude. It hit me with force that I had to rebalance myself as not to stumble.

"Isn't it beautiful, Odin? Our children are in love. Look at what we created" she interrupted. She draped one of her arms over Odin's shoulders and hugged him like a best friend would. For the first time, a smile crossed his face.

"It is and I am proud. Before we address your request, I have a question for my son." His baritone was commanding and all in the room gave him their attention.

Looking back at Eric, he said, "Eric Northman, are you willing to give up all that you have to walk the universe with your mate? Although you have died once before for her, are you willing to sacrifice yourself again to ensure that she lives?"

"NO!" I screamed. Everyone's eyes turned to me. I couldn't bear the thought of losing Eric again. The only peace that came with my death was the thought that I would be with him again. If he meets the true death and I live forever, our sacrifices would have been for nothing.

As Eric was about to reach for me, Freya took three steps in between the two men and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Daughter, do not fear. Like you, we will give him the tools to ensure that he will forever be your protector. Do you not trust in us?" she asked accusingly.

"I do. With everything I am." I replied.

"Then, let the Norse Man answer for himself" she commanded.

She stepped back to her original position. I did the same and felt calm and devotion wash over me as Eric took my hand. He looked back into Odin's eye. I just noticed that both men had the same eye color, although Odin's twinkled.

"She is my life. I live for only her. I will give all that I am to be certain that she lives. Yes, father. I willing give my life to her." Eric's words filled me with so much happiness that it was hard for me to contain myself. Freya watched me, smiling widely at the joy I was feeling.

"Very well" was Odin response. He placed both hands on Eric's shoulders and closed his eye. Eric slowly began to struggle with the weight that Odin was putting on him. I tightened my grip on Eric hand and he straightened. This brought a smile to both Odin and Freya's faces.

Odin released him. When Eric opened his eyes, they held the same twinkle as Odin. They both had big smiles on their faces. It was like looking into a mirror and seeing what the older, human Eric would have grown to look like. I guess the same could be said about Freya and me.

"I would say it is now time to celebrate, but you two have somewhere to be and are already fashionable late" said my Godly mother. In that moment, I swear I thought I heard Pam.

"My son, I have given you some of my power to ensure that you will be able to defeat any foe that wishes to harm you, your mate here, and anyone you deem worthy. I know the man that you are and trust that you will judge fairly. I am also entrusting you with one of my most prized protectors." Odin pointed to Eric's left shoulder and one of the ravens landed there. The other landed on Odin's right shoulder.

"As a demigod, you are able to go anywhere in the universe. Therefore, you will now be able to enter the world of Faery without fear of any kind." Eric nodded and the two men grabbed each other forearm.

Freya walked around them and gave me another hug. "You have yet to disappoint, just like I anticipated. I know that the war is about to begin, but rest assured that I am always with you. All you need to do is call to me and I will help you. I love you child, never forget this." She kissed me on the lips and I felt a warm tingling sensation travel through my body. When I looked into her eyes, she held the same twinkle as Odin and Eric.

"Thank you, my mother. For everything." I was so overcoming with joy that the tears ran down my face unchecked.

Before Eric or I could speak another word, everything went black and we slammed back into our bodies. We were in the same position as before, him inside me and me with my fangs deep in his shoulder. The water in the tub was ice cold, so I popped us to the bed.

Releasing his shoulder, Eric sat up and crashed his mouth to mine. We kissed for what seemed an eternity. He moved my hips with his strong hands and in the next moment, I was overtaken by the most earth-shattering orgasm ever. I raised my head to the ceiling, screaming his name. I felt his fangs enter my throat like a hot knife through butter. This made the orgasm continue. My light shot out of me and engulfed us in a brilliant light.

Eric's orgasm soon followed and we rocked back and forth. We both rode out the waves of euphoria. Once we calmed and were able to speak, one of us had to be the voice of reason.

"If we can dress in the next 10 minutes, we can catch the tail end of the ceremony." Eric was that voice.

Using the same power I used to conjure my katana, I clothed us in our outfits for the wedding. Eric rose from the bed, carrying me with him. He took us to the full length mirror in the walk-in closet so we could inspect ourselves. He was the Viking sex god once again in his all black tux. I stood next to him in a light, charcoal gray strapless dress.

Having approved of our attire, he bowed his head to me, impressed with my skills. I laughed and swatted his arm. Just as I was about to turn away from the mirror to exit, I caught a glimpse of my eyes. Just like Eric's, mine held the same twinkle. I guess that is one of the perks to being a demigod.

**Author's Notes:**

**Thoughts?**

**SPECIAL THANKS to erin1705 for your continued support.**

**Here's the translation for this chapter:**

**_liten Fe Drottning _= little Fairy Queen**

***All the characters in this chapter belong to Charlaine Harris, with the exception of the God Odin and Goddess Freya who are part of Norse Mythology.**

****I OWN NOTHING****


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

EPOV

I felt WONDERFUL. I felt so much power coursing through my veins; I didn't know what to do with myself. As Sookie and I got on the elevator to go down to the main floor, we stare at each other in awe. She looked tanner, her hair was brighter and longer, and her lips were fuller. The dress she was wearing hugged her body like a glove. I began to grow hard and pulled her to my chest.

"I want you, lover. Right now. In this elevator." I stated. I rubbed down her back and gripped her ass. It felt plumper and this made me even harder.

"Uh huh, mister. You should have said something before we left the room. Now, we are here." As soon as she finished her last sentence, the elevator doors opened. There was service staff running all over the place, preparing for the reception that was to begin shortly.

With an exaggerated sigh, I grabbed her hand and we exited the confines of the elevator. We walked to the back door leading to the grounds where the ceremony was already in progress. Sookie snuggled closer to me and pinched my butt. I looked down on her with warning in my eyes. She only giggled and nodded that I should finish getting us to the ceremony.

I was going to use my maker/child bond with Pam to get her attention, but that seemed beneath me and my powers. Instead, I entered her mind and spoke to her directly.

"_Is this a good time for us to enter?" _My child almost rose out of her seat, startled by what was happening.

"_What the fuck?! Master, is that you?" _She was about to turn towards the entrance to the house, but I stopped her.

"_It is I. I will explain everything afterwards. Can we enter?" _I was amused by her confusion and panic, but always my fateful pupil she stayed seated and continued to look ahead. Just as the couple was exchanging rings, she gave a 'thumbs up' as our signal.

I wrapped my arm around Sookie's waist and kissed her lightly. She smiled at me in that innocently sweet way she always has. I _popped_ us into the two empty seats between Pam and Godric. Everyone around us were somewhat startled by our sudden appearance, but calmed moments later to focus back on the activities before us.

Niall was the officiant for the ceremony. The Ancient Pythoness stood next to him, but didn't speak. On the bride's side, two twins with brilliant red hair looked on. One of the twins had eyes that were different colors, one blue and one green. The other twin looked wildly around her, but held tightly to her sister's arm. I have heard legends of these twins. Originally, they were witches who were enslaved by an Egyptian queen. They cursed said queen and she became a vampire. The legend itself had been sensationalize by many, particular by one with intimate knowledge of them and who was also in attendance.

On the groom's side was a vampire that I hadn't seen in over 700 years. It was during my adventures in Romania, which were full of creeping around in the shadows and many virgins, that I met the one known as Dracula. At least he wore fashions of this time and not the horrendous garb of his.

As the couple kissed and the crowd erupted in applause, I looked deeply into the eyes of the only woman I loved more than myself. Her beauty was unrivalled. As we stared at one another, the other guests began to stand as the couple made their procession to the gazebo that sat in the middle of the humongous back yard. The guests soon followed, but we remained seated. Pam, Godric, and Jessica also stayed behind, staring at us in wonder. When we looked up at them, all three gasped. An action that was that was so unfamiliar for a vampire.

"Well. I see some changes have taken place." Godric said as a proud father would, his mind filled with curiosity.

"Wow! You two look amazing. If this happened because of some wild sex, then please share" said Jessica. Always the juvenile. I rolled my eyes and Sookie giggled.

"Explain" was Pam's statement as she waved her arm for us to get on with it.

Just as I was about to say that we would discuss this later, Sookie squeezed my hand. "Simply put, Eric and I have discovered new information about our heritages and we have come into our full power." Sookie thought that this would be enough of an explanation and it was for Godric and Jessica, but not my Pam.

"What new did you find out about your heritage? Eric was the heir to the Viking throne before he was turned and is now the King of Louisiana. And you, as we all know, are now a full fairy and the great-granddaughter to the crown ruler of Faery. Please don't tell me I need to learn more." She is such a brat. Always needing explanations. Always demanding more than she deserved. If she wasn't so loyal and closest to being the female version of me, I would have ended her ages ago for being too mouthy.

"Must you be a brat at the most inappropriate times?" I asked her. I was getting slightly annoyed. I could feel Sookie in my mind and I closed my eyes to give her my full attention.

"_I know you are horny, but must you be so mean? Of course they have questions. They are our family and we would expect answers from them if this were reversed, would we not?" _I hate to admit when she is right.

"_You are right. I'm sorry, lover. I will behave." _I opened my eyes and she gave me a quick peck on the lips.

I decided to be the one to make this revelation. "About 25 years ago, Sookie discovered that she is the daughter of the Goddess Freya. Subsequently, we also just discovered this evening that I am the son of the God Odin. They bestowed upon us the powers of a demigod, hence the change in our eyes and our enhanced features." They were all struck silent, even Pam. Before anyone could retort, Carlisle walked over to us.

"Is everything alright? We all assumed that you two would not make it. Is there cause for alarm?" he asked, sincerely concerned with our well being. He took a step back as Sookie rose from her seat to address him.

"All is fine, Carlisle. Thank you for your concern. We were just catching up with our family about our absence. We will be joining the party soon." I love when she was in what I refer to as 'Queen Mode'. She laid a hand on his shoulder and a small orb of light entered his body. He shivered slightly, then bowed and returned to his family.

"Ok. This is cool and all, but we are at a wedding reception. And I don't know about any of you, but I...am...So...HUUUNNNGGGRY!" Jessica said with a hands clasped together in a praying gesture. Godric, Pam and Sookie laughed hysterically. I was too distracted, consumed with all the new knowledge and power Odin had bestowed upon me. Sookie sensed this and pulled me from my seat. Once she was in my arms, all other thoughts ceased. I felt complete and invincible.

We joined the other guests. We introduce ourselves to those we hadn't met the night before, congratulated the new couple, and caught up with old friends. I did find it somewhat unusual that the shifter and wolf were purposely avoided me. Did they sense my power or was this…something else? I put that away for later. Pam and Jessica went off to select their dinner and brought them to one of the private tents that Godric had claimed for us. Once we were seated comfortably, I stretched my arms out along the back of the couch and propped my feet up on the glass top of the vine table that was place in the center of the couch configuration to watch my family in content.

As Sookie lay against my chest, a young human woman in a purple, custom-made suit walked in and sat next to me. I watched her the whole time as she moved. I thought back to my days before Sookie and how I would have chosen this one as a pet without a doubt. I realized that this human's mind was opening to me. Sookie rose from my chest and sat in my lap, my posture never changing. Sookie leaned in close to my ear and began to whisper to me.

"My husband, my King. I have a gift for you." She leaned a little away and continued. "This is Cassandra Franklin. She assisted me with your previous gift and is a very gifted Wiccan. Although she doesn't know it, she has much power. I thought she would make a great assistant for us in the coming days and could still work for E(E)E."

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Northman" she said slowly, scooting closer to me while extending her hand. I couldn't hold back the smirk that played upon my face. After a glance towards Sookie and her return nod, I took the woman's hand. I was immediately bombarded as her entire life up until this moment played in my mind. In a matter of seconds, I knew Cassandra in the most intimate way possible.

"The pleasure is mine" I said as I kissed the back of her hand. Her caramel skin flushed and I could smell her arousal.

I looked at my wife and her eyes were glazed over with lust. I started getting hard as she sat in my lap, which made her even more excited. Noticing that our little tent was too crowded for what we were about to do. Using my new telepathic powers, I tapped into Godric's mind.

"Do not be alarmed, Master. I would like to ask if you could clear our tent. The three of us need some privacy." His eyes went wide with surprise as he look at me over the shoulder of the young brunette he was feeding from. With a nod, he released the human from his grip. He looked over at Jessica, who was on her second course, and motioned for her to exit. With a frown, she stopped feeding and glamoured the human to accompany her to the buffet. Godric had to clear his throat a few times before Pam got the message. With a snarl at both Sookie and I, she rose from her seat and dragged her meal with her.

The music was pumping. It reminded me of Fangtasia whenever I had my door cracked. Sookie waved her hand and the curtain to the tent's entrance closed, leaving only us.

"Cassandra, isn't my husband the most beautiful man to ever walk this earth?" She rose from my lap and sat next the woman, stroking her brown tresses much like I would do when we lounged in our theatre room. The woman leaned back into Sookie's touch. She licked her lips and unbuttoned her suit jacket. Now, I needed to readjust my pants. I didn't want a repeat of earlier and those were my favorite jeans.

"Yes he is, Mrs. Northman" she replied. Sookie pulled the jacket off the woman's shoulders and began massaging the tense muscles that lay beneath. Cassandra's black button shirt was barely containing the D cups she wore proudly. The buttons along her cleavage were gapping, barely hanging on by the threads.

"Even better than Quinn?" she inquired. Cassandra looked over her shoulder at my wife in awe that she'd known about the sexual interest she had for the were-tiger.

"Much better. In fact, I bet he would be a better lover than him as well." She was bold. I've seen Sookie figuratively destroy the emotional state of fangbangers for lesser comments than this. Sookie must really like this one.

"Oh, he is" she replied as she brushed Cassandra's hair over right shoulder and began kissing her way up. Cassandra turned toward her and kissed her on the lips timidly. Her mind was full of doubt as to if this was what Sookie wanted. Sookie rewarded her by grabbing her chin and deepening the kiss.

Watching my wife and another woman was a sight I never thought I'd witness. The contrast of their skin was beyond erotic. Cassandra had now turned to Sookie, their mouths slamming together as if the other was air itself. I finally moved from my seat to sit on the table to watch them more closely.

Sookie broke the kiss and looked deeply into my eyes. "Do you want to taste her with me?" I was stunned. Never had she allowed me to feed from another, not that I ever wanted to. She had never fed from a human or showed any interest to do so. That is until now. I was speechless. She smiled at me and entered my mind.

"_It's ok that you want to. As you can see, I want her too." _She knew I was battling with whether I should give in or refuse thinking that this would come to haunt us later on.

"_Are you, absolutely, sure about this? We haven't done anything like this before." _I so desperately wanted her to be sure. And she knew it.

"_I'm sure_" was her response.I sighed with relief and she chuckled. Cassandra had been watching our silent exchange with wonder.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. I've heard stories of a couple from thousands of years ago, who were able to communicate solely with their minds." I hope we hadn't attracted a groupie, but I knew we hadn't. I saw great things in Cassandra's future with us. The only thing left to do is see if she tastes as good as she looks.

"Well, we are not your average couple. Are you willing to let us feed from you?" I was done with formalities and the increase in both women's heartbeats told me they were too.

"I am more than willing to allow you both to feed from me." I know I said it before, but she was bold. And I liked it.

"Do you have any other qualms that we need to address before proceeding?" Sookie teased. I smirked at her snide comment, shaking my head. She only winked at me.

"No. I think all my questions have been answers." I rose from the table and took each of their hands. Moving us to the back of the tent, I sat back with a woman on each side of me. My wife was more eager than I was to taste our new friend; she reached over and pulled Cassandra by the shirt collar to kiss her again. As I lay back, watching my wife make out with another woman, she began rubbing my cock. I couldn't contain the growl that left my throat.

As they broke for air, Sookie removed my bow tie and began unbuttoning my shirt. Once she had it completely opened, she straddled my waist. She unfastened the button of my pants and grabbed my dick. As she stroked me, Cassandra moved her hair away from her neck and offered it to me. Again, I hesitated. Sookie continued to stroke me as she leaned in to whisper in my ear.

" Min kärlek, jag vet att du oroas om denna och jag vill du att leva i fred. Jag vill göra det, bara med dig." My eyes rolled up into my head as she spoke in my native tongue. She increased the pace of her strokes and my fangs descended. I couldn't hold back my desire for blood and sex at that moment and bit into Cassandra's neck as gently as I could as I impaled Sookie on my harden shaft.

Cassandra tasted sweet. Not as good as my lover, but I was impressed. It had been centuries since I tasted one so good that wasn't a virgin (with the one exception, of course). After a few sips, I noticed that Sookie had not joined me. I stopped and pulled away from Cassandra, her blood dripping from my lips. I looked to see Sookie staring at me was a devilish grin on her face. She pushed Cassandra to lie on her back next to us. Once she was positioned how she wanted, Sookie pushed Cassandra's skirt up to her waist. She spread her legs wide. Cassandra was too overcome with passion to notice what was about to happen. When Sookie bit into her thigh, she sat up and moaned loudly. Grabbing her by the back of her neck, I latched back onto her Cortaid artery as Sookie feed from her Femoral artery. Our hands found each other and we had our first meal together.

We released Cassandra at the same time. Watching Sookie close her wounds, like I used to with her, filled me with pride. She smiled, her fangs covered in blood. I completely forgot about Cassandra. I wanted to rip Sookie's dress off and ravish her until the sun came up, but our time was cut short by a shriek that brought both me and Sookie to attention.

We closed our eyes and looked out with our minds. There was a force of about 30 vampires at the front gates of the estate, desperate to scale the fence which had been coated in silver nitrate. The shriek we heard came from the first of the group to touch the bars.

"What's wrong? Have I done something wrong?" Cassandra asked. She wasn't scared of impending danger, but that she may have upset my wife. I was impressed. But there was no time to reward this line of thinking.

"We are under attack. Do you have a plan of action for this? Are you armed in anyway?" I asked her. Sookie conjured all of our clothing to its proper condition and we were on our feet.

"Yes. I need to call Quinn and he will give directions. I am supposed to protect the couple at all costs, but..." She didn't want to leave us. Admirable, but unnecessary.

Sookie was the one to respond. "Follow your orders and protect the couple. When you are done, fly to New Orleans immediately and we will retrieve you. You can stay with us. Do not bring anything but yourself. All will be taken care of once you arrive." Wasting no time, Cassandra bowed to both of us and then left the tent.

"Are you ready, lover?" I was ready for a fight, now that my other need had been rudely interrupted.

"Hell yea! Those bastards ruined our evening. Let's kill those fuckers!" she was beyond pissed and her bloodlust mirrored my own. I took her in my arms and kissed her with everything I had. She was breathless when I released, which made her even more pissed since we had to stop.

We stalked out of our tent and moved swiftly to join Quinn and his staff as he handed down orders. His plan was to have his security force establish a perimeter around the compound while keeping his elite force focused on protecting the guests. I believed that the majority of us 'guests' were more capable of protecting ourselves. Sookie and I came up with our own plan as we strategized telepathically with one another. I was to rally all our able fighters while she made sure that those unable to defend themselves made it to the airport. Since Niall was handling the removal of the couple and the Ancient Pythoness, it was up to Sookie to get everyone else out. Pam was on her cell, making sure our private jets were secure and informing them of some momentary arrivals. It took us about 10 minutes to clear the back yard of all humans and fragile beings.

Quinn looked up to find that all of those that remained could easily take out his 'elite' force. He was angry and began thinking irrationally, his pride having suffered an unexpected blow.

"Where the hell is everyone? It is not safe to leave. Protection is in place, so there is no need to worry." He was trying with all of his might to remain calm, but he and I never got along. Before, it was because he had been intimate with my woman. Now, it was an Alpha situation. And our current predicament did nothing to help relations between us.

"Those unable to fight have been moved to a safe place. We need to confront this threat in order to see how strong they are and what their end game may be." I spoke at a respectful tone, thinking this would placate the tiger. It did not, but that was not my fault.

"You are not running this show, Northman! I had everything under control." The purple in his eyes began to spread over his pupil. He removed his suit jacket and let it hit the plush green grass. Just as he began to stalk towards me and me toward him, Sookie popped in between us.

"Quinn. We don't have time for this nonsense. I have seen into the minds of these vampires and they are hell bent on killing everyone. As you stand here, trying futilely to display your dominance to my husband, WE got people to safety. Pull your big, bald head out of your ass and prepare to fight! They have just made it through the front door." At Sookie's words, all of us that remained turned towards the house.

The screams of the human donors and staff that Quinn neglected filled the summer night. Sookie touched my arm to draw my attention behind us. We watched as Niall popped away with the couple, AP, and Cassandra in tow. The Cullen clan scattered around the back yard, scanning the tree line for any that may try for a sneak attack. The rest of us, which included Godric, Pam, Jessica, Vayl, Jazzmine, Dave, Sinclair, Betsy, John, and his charming mate, got ready for battle. Always one to make entrance, Niall popped behind us and hung his long arms over both of our shoulders.

"My darling and her precious Viking, you didn't really think that I was going to stay away and not get in on this action. Did you?" he teased. Sookie giggled and I smirked.

"My, my, my. I see your visit with the Gods went well. I see their light in both of your eyes." He bent his head down a little to look us both directly in the eyes. "Yes. You must let me give you the grand tour of Faery, my son. My great-granddaughter will not do it justice." Just as Sookie was about to retort, Quinn had to open his mouth.

"While you three are having fun, people are dying in there! Get ready!" he barked. Before any of us could respond, about 5 unknown vampires burst through the windows and doors leading to the back yard.

**Author's Notes:**

**Are you ready for some action? Well, here's a little dose of what is to come. **

**SPECIAL THANKS to ashmo2000 and erin1705 for your reviews. **

**For those who read this before, you can tell that I made some changes to the interaction between Eric, Sookie, and Cassandra. Some expressed disappointment about the original encounter. During my editing, I realized that they were right and I want to allow Cassandra to play a role in future chapters that is negative towards to couple and their relationship.**

**Hope my past readers enjoy this revised chapter. **

**Here is the translation for this chapter:**

**" Min kärlek, jag vet att du oroas om denna och jag vill du att leva i fred. Jag vill göra det, bara med dig" = My love, I know that you are worried about this and I want you to be at peace. I want to do this, only with you.**

***All characters in this chapter belong to Charlaine Harris with the exception of Cassandra (which is an original character created by me).**

****I OWN NOTHING****


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

SPOV

Since my resurrection, I couldn't remember being this angry.

First and foremost, I was mad that we were being attacked. The audacity of whoever was behind this made my blood boil. Second, there was Quinn. I can't even believe that I actually considered being in a relationship with him, let alone had sex with him, now that I see his true colors. It was sad that those long years in the pits had turned him into an insecure asshole. I was also holding him responsible for the deaths of all the humans inside of the castle. If security is your job, you should be securing EVERYTHING, not just what you deem as important. Third and least important, I was pissed that this bullshit interrupted a 'first' for Eric and I. I can't wait to get back to our home to continue what we started in the tent. But I digress; now it was time to put foot to ass.

I pulled myself away from Niall and Eric; marching with purpose to meet those who were coming from the main building. As I walked, my powers rose and I began to glow. Once I stepped foot onto the patio, the five vampires that had crashed through the glass windows and door had begun to burn. The stench of burned flesh surrounded me. I smiled when they all were ash.

I turned back around and saw that the Cullens were also engaging the enemy. Alice and Jasper chased four vampires into the woods. They thought they could dispatch the couple easily, but they were in for a surprise. The rest of the Cullens battled one on one with the intruders and were handling their own nicely.

By the time I made it back to Eric, it was over. Only about half our group engaged in any type of combat. I didn't even get to use my sword. Darn.

"Our good friends, the Cullens, have a prisoner for us to interrogate." Eric was miffed because he didn't get to cause any damage, but I could tell that he enjoyed seeing me in action. He always does. I kissed him and we walked over to the rest of our group who were standing in a circle around our POW.

He was a scrawny man and probably in his early 30s when he was turned. Something about him reminded me of Compton and I moved to finish him. Eric grabbed my arm and yanked me back just in time.

"It is not him, lover. Your calm demeanor and decisiveness are needed now." he whispered, just enough for only me to hear. I lowered my inner light and regained my composure. There would be more time to deal with him once we got back to Louisiana.

I nodded to Eric to let him know that I was ok and to take over the reigns. Just like the king he was destined to be when he was human and was now as a vampire, he took control of the group with ease.

"Niall, we need a coffin to transport our interloper back home in. Can you provide this?" Niall nodded and conjured up a black steel coffin with silver chains to lock it. Rosalie and Emmet secured our ill-fated guest into the coffin.

"Good. It is time for us all to depart. If half of you will go with Niall and the rest come with Sookie and me, we will go to the airport where our private jets are waiting to take us to Louisiana." Everyone moved as instructed. The Cullens went with Niall. Once they were gathered, he immediately popped them and himself to the airport. Godric, Vayl, Jazz, Sinclair, and Betsy went with Eric. Dave, John, Shotgun Suzie, Pam, and Jessica surrounded me. The ladies already knew what to do, so the men followed suit by placing a hand on my shoulders. Just as I was about to pop us away, an arrow broke through the wind of my magic and slammed into my right shoulder.

We appeared on the tarmac of the Heathrow International Airport, standing next to 3 private planes. The Cullens, minus Carlisle and Esme who wanted to ride with us, were already boarded and waiting for clearance. Eric and his group were waiting for mine and moved to join us to decide who would ride on which plane. My group released their hold on me, unaware of my injury and began to talk with the rest of the group. As Eric drew nearer, he saw the arrow sticking out.

"Lover? You have been shot!" he yelled. This, of course, got everyone's attention. I looked at him, pleading with my eyes for him to remain calm. Unfortunately, his eyes began to glow and a second later he vanished. I knew where he was going. And I pray to Freya that he found the bastard who shot me. Pam and Jessica were at my side in the next moment. Jessica's face was stricken with pain as she looked at the arrow, which was sticking out of my front and back. Pam just looked around the tarmac, searching for anyone else so that she could kill them promptly. She tapped her designer foot impatiently as she was just as determined not to leave without Eric as I was.

"What are you guys waiting for? GET ON A PLANE! We will be right behind you." she ordered. Always one to hide her concern for my welfare, just on the slight chance someone will see and think she is compassionate, she didn't ask if I was alright. I ripped the arrow out in one swift motion and handed it to her. The wound closed instantly. I could tell from her mind that she was pissed that someone got a shot off on me, relieved that I was a demigod and healed like one, and worried that Eric had yet to return.

"I'm going to go get him." I told her. She grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Take me with you" she begged.

"No. You needed to make sure everyone gets to their appropriate lodgings. I know Godric is here, but you know our affairs and Louisiana just as good as us. You are our second in command. Go. We will meet you there." She didn't want to let go of my arm and I knew I had to go, so I popped out of her grasp.

I reappeared back at the estate. Eric was surrounded by seven vampires with silver chains in their gloved hands. Eric had his sword, a 10th century claymore he was given by some noble for healing his daughter of some vile disease, in hand and had already killed three of the assailants.

I conjured up my custom ACR 6.8, loaded with silver bullets, and went down on one knee to take aim at anyone who got too close to my husband. As I watched him, he began to glow with a blue light that spread over his body. Deciding that he really didn't need my assistance, I put away my weapon and sat on the plush grass. It took him about ten minutes to dispatch the entire group of dumbasses, including the one who shot me. Although most of them were in pieces, the crossbow sticking out of one of the vampire's head was a dead giveaway.

Finally satisfied, he put his sword away and turned to face me. I gave him a wide smile and motioned for him to come closer. He walked slowly, letting his muscles stretch and contract under his suit which was covered in the blood of his foes. When he was standing in front of me, he knelt down and cupped my face in his hands.

"I thank my father that you are safe and well. Do you feel any pain, lover?" I shook my head and pulled down the strap of my dress to show him that I was fully healed.

"It is almost dawn. Will you come with me? I want to show you something."

"Always yes" I declare. I so love surprises. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. We stared into each other's eyes for several minutes before he popped us away.

EPOV

It had been an eventful night to say the least. The only thing on my mind now was taking Sookie somewhere that I knew to be safe and unknown to anyone. There were many things that we needed to discuss before the following night. This required utter isolation, with no chance for interruption. I was not used to having so many questions and few answers. Sookie may or may not know some of them, but she was the only one I could talk to about anything personal.

Pam is the only other woman to ever get close enough that I would discuss such matters. She knew this, for she is my one and only child. I have always thought that was why she was resistant to Sookie in the beginning. She was someone new, getting to that level of secrecy, and she was human; or so we thought at the time. Of course, much time has passed, much has been learned, and much has changed in my life.

Sookie, on the other hand, was my other half in ever conceivable way. With my almost 1,000+ years on this earth, I am so used to being the teacher. Sookie had become mine in ways I had not foreseen since she returned to me. Over the last 25 years, I adjusted to this with no qualms. I love her as my equal in every way. I just do not like the unknown. I have learned and experienced more new things in the time she has been in my life than the thousand years it took for me to find her. What will the next 1,000 bring with our 'new' selves? I was praying she knew.

I pulled her into my arms and popped us away from the castle, once and for all. We appear on top of a hill. The mid-40s temperature was somewhat of a shock to my wife, who shivered in my arms as she snuggled closer to my chest. I purposely positioned us so that I blocked her view of our destination. I had yet to bring her here. This was not just a mere hill, but the edge of what could be a considered almost a crater. The steep drop into the valley below allowed this place to go unseen by anyone not looking for it specifically. I have always been creative and resourceful as to having whatever I wanted. After I was turned and had fully embraced my life as a vampire, I had my ancestral home moved to this location so that I would always have a place to go that was truly mine. Not even Pam had been to this place.

"Where are we?" she asked as I draped my suit jacket over her shoulders. She was very curious, knowing that I never acted without cause.

"We are at the one place on this earth that we can be alone. No one knows of this place. Not Godric. Not Pam. Only you, lover." As I finished my sentence, I stepped to the side and let her see with her own eyes. Her eyes and mouth went wide in awe. She stared at the single level building, which my grandfather built with his own hands, as if she were committing this scene to memory. The clay and brick build spanned about 3,500 sq ft and was surrounded by a forest that was untouched by man, still wild and free. The pond, which I made to be equal to that of any Olympic size pool, sat to the right and a large cherry blossom tree to the left. I got the seeds and planted it hundreds of years ago; it was one of the best things I could have ever retained from my time in Asia.

I took her hand in mine and flew us down to stand in between the tree and the pool. She released my hand and ran to the pond. Dropping to her knees, she dipped her hand in the water and moaned with the pleasure of its coolness. She got up and darted over to the tree. She looked up at the long branches and blooms, which hung over head creating a canopy from the sun. I knew we would spend much time under that tree at night, but when she was alone; her spot would be next to the pond in the direct sunlight.

She hugged the tree's trunk, then ran and leap into my arms. She kissed me with a force I had not experienced from her before. It was powerful, full of the depth that our love had reached. I returned it with equal force, squeezing her body to mine as if I were fighting against an invisible pull that wanted to separate us. She moaned slightly, but not in pain, as she wrapped her legs around my waist. As we kissed, I made my way into the house.

It was setup exactly like it was when I was human. I even kept my throne, the same one I stubbornly avoided in order to fuck useless peasant women and be irresponsible. Since my father was King when he was murdered, my mother's throne was perched next to his. It was slightly lower, a fact that I would be changing soon enough but not tonight.

I turned right and walked down the hall that led around to the master bedroom. There was a path to it on either side from the throne/living room. Having made it to the other side, had to stop. Sookie was doing wicked things with her tongue that included my ear. I slammed her up against the wall facing the door that led to my most private sanctuary. She glanced over my shoulder and stop moving. I leaned back, following her line of sight to the large mural on the wall behind me. It depicted Sookie in what I had imagined to be her Royal dress as Queen of Faery, standing in a grassy meadow with her arms outstretched to welcome me. The sky was a mix of purples, pinks, and blues with pristine white clouds. Her blond hair was almost platinum, a silver and vine crown with a large sapphire in the center on her head. The smile on her face was exactly like the one she wore now.

Her grip loosened and I set her down on her feet. She walked around me to stand at eye level with her 'mural' self; it was much like she was looking into a mirror. She absentmindedly touches her lips as she did the same to the mural. Her fingers froze of a second and then she turned swiftly towards me.

"You...it's...you did this. Why has it taken you so long to bring me here?" she asked softly. I already knew she would ask this, so I was not caught off-guard.

"Many things keep both you and I from the peace we so long for. I wanted to make sure that we would always have this place. If the time was ever to come where we need to leave it all, this will be our home. If not here, then I will pick up the land itself and move it to another location. This is OUR true home." I had been waiting a long time for this moment. I would dream about us being here when we were separated and I yearned for her. Now, we are here together.

She stepped into my chest and stood on her tiptoes to lick the single blood tear from my cheek. I did not even know it had fallen. I am torn between wanting to make love to my wife and beginning the long discussion that we needed to have about the recent changes that have taken place during this trip. She made the decision for me by cupping my face and pulling me down to her level.

"When we are here, this is the spot where everything else stops. No worries. No stress. In there, we are one. Everything else will be discussed out here. Promise me?" I felt her determination and how important all this meant to her.

"I promise, lover. That is how it is meant to be." I said and claimed her lips. She returned to my favorite position for her; in my arms with her arms and legs wrapped around me. I would have usually punched in a code using the various silver stars in the mural, but I knew I was now capable of more. I let her catch her breath as I inhaled her intoxicating scent. It was the only scent, followed by that of blood that has given me feelings of euphoria. I closed my eyes and walked straight through the mural.

"Wow. That was amazing, Eric. I felt you power as we walked through." she whispered as if speaking in a tone above this would be sacrilege.

"I feel limitless...and it's because of you." I stroked her face as I walked to the edge where the trapped door leading to my bedchamber lay. I opened it with my mind and dropped into the hole, which was about 300 ft deep. When my feet touched the floor below, the lights responded immediately.

I set her to her feet so she could explore. She immediately ran and jumped onto the custom bed, the length of two California king mattresses. She rolled across the bed onto her back and looked around. She hopped up to examine the wall-less bathroom complete with a waterfall shower, a four-person Jacuzzi, and toilet. When her cute, little bare feet hit the heated floor, she screamed with delight. I sat on the edge of my oak desk, watching her with joy.

"Min Kung. Min vackre man. Kom till mig." She said this as she stood at the foot of the bed with her hands outstretched to me. She was in almost the same stance as her image on the mural. I popped in front of her, not wanting to waste anytime. I dropped to my knees, bowing my head to her in submission.

"Min Drottning. Min fru. Jag är för alltid din tjänare." I kissed both her hands, but she pulled them away. She grabbed my arms and stood me up.

"Kärlek nej, min. Du är inte min tjänare. Du är min partner. Vi är like. Ingen en av som oss är över den annan. Lova mig att vi för alltid är like. Lovar du?" Her eyes were pleading, her hold on my arms tightening with the importance of my response.

"Jag lovar. Jag älskar dig, Sookie." She kissed me, deeply and slowly. We began undressing each other, something that we seemed to have forgotten to do lately. As I unzipped her dress, my suit jacket had hit the floor and my shirt was being unbuttoned for the second time tonight. If I were human, I probably would have erupted just from her touch. I was surging with lust and power I had not gotten used to yet. It was almost like my first sexual experience as a vampire, only less messy.

I turned us so the back of her knees bumped the bed, causing her to fall back into the soft, black sheets. She removed her bra, allowing two of my favorite things free. I removed my pants and her panties. I pushed her further up the bed so that we were in the center. She sat up and we bathed each other in kisses for what seemed like hours. I scooted down so I was on my stomach, her pussy centimeters from my face. She panted in anticipation. I started with my thumb, rubbing circles over her clit. I watched her intently, mesmerized by how she reacted to my touch. As the sweet scent of her nectar grew strong, filling the air, I began inserting my fingers. One, two, and then three. I methodically stretched her. She cupped my head and pulled my face into her core. Not removing my fingers, I flicked her clit with my tongue. She moaned loudly, repeating my name as if it were a prayer. Her walls began to contract on my fingers, so I replaced them with my tongue. I had to grip her hips to hold her down, curses leaving her mouth in my native language driving me to increase my pace. Right before she had her release, she flipped us so that she was sitting on my face. Before I could do or say anything, she was having her orgasm and taking my dick into her mouth.

The heat and wetness of her little mouth, desperate to take all of me down her throat, was almost more than I could handle. And I am the Viking Sex God! She grounded her hips over my mouth. It was a good thing that I did not need to breathe; otherwise I would have blissfully suffocated. She tried to move so that she would be free to move around the bed, but I wasn't having any of that. I held her hips, preventing her from moving and pushed my tongue into her ass. She moaned and sucked even hard, stroking my shaft with more vigor than before. I added a couple of fingers to the mix. She rolled her tongue around my head and I came instantly. It was the most powerful orgasm I had ever experienced.

After swallowing everything I had given, spilling none, she rose off my face and straddled me. She wasted no time, placing me at her entrance and lowering herself onto me. Our joint moan of pleasure filled the cavernous room. She rode me slowly, looking deeply into my eyes as sweat dripped down the sides of her face. I sat up and licked the liquid from her skin. She met my lips, my arms wrapping around her body. We didn't exchange blood until right before we dropped off the edge into oblivion. At the exact moment of our orgasms, the room was filled with a mixture of white and blue light. We opened our eyes, everything hidden by the brightness of the light, seeing only one another. She was mine and I was hers. There was nothing else.

We lay in the afterglow of our love making. We were out of breath, like humans. We both looked at each other and laughed. We both knew that there was much to be discussed. We showered, using large amounts of restraint on both our parts not to start again. Once we were clean, we made our way back upstairs to have the one of the most important conversations we would ever have.

**Author's Notes:**

**I hope you all enjoy the Viking's secret getaway. Any thoughts on things to be discussed in their conversation? Any hopes for the future of this tale? Let me know.**

**Here are the translations for this chapter:**

**"Min Kung. Min vackre man. Kom till mig." = My King. My beautiful husband. Come to me.**

**"Min Drottning. Min fru. Jag är för alltid din tjänare." = My Queen. My wife. I am forever your servant.**

**"Kärlek nej, min. Du är inte min tjänare. Du är min partner. Vi är like. Ingen en av som oss är över den annan. Lova mig att vi för alltid är like. Lovar du?' = No, my love. You are not my servant. You are my partner. We are equals. Neither one of us is above the other. Promise me that we will forever be equals. Do you promise?**

**Jag lovar. Jag älskar dig, Sookie." = I promise. I love you, Sookie.**

***All characters in this chapter belong to Charlaine Harris.**

****I OWN NOTHING****


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

SPOV

Now that we were back upstairs, I found myself eager to start our discussion. A lot of things had changed on various levels in the span of a weekend. Whether it was our overall situation such as the new unknown threat heading our way or our new powers and family additions, there were major decisions and planning to be done. I was happy that Eric thought it best for us to have this conversation away from all the others. Pam and Jessica are very distracting as it is, adding our new guests to that mix and we would never have the opportunity to deal with everything in a private way.

As soon as we entered the living room, the raven that Odin gave Eric appeared and perched itself on his shoulder. It didn't make any sounds like you would expect from a wild bird, he was certainly different. Its eyes were blue, which was kind of weird. As I looked at the bird, it tilted its head and stared back at me. I waved at it and it bowed its head. At least it had manners.

"Lover, this is Huginn. He is capable of many magical things. One of which is that he watches all and can report to me whatever I need to know. Since Odin gave him to me, he has been watching our nest. He tells me that all four planes arrived in Louisiana safely and everyone has been transported to the residences. Godric and Jessica are playing the roles of host and hostess in our absence. Pam will fly back to Nevada tonight to check in on her state and prepare her forces in the event that they are needed." I nodded as the relief of knowing all was well on the home front set in. Eric turned to Huginn and rubbed his head as he spoke to him.

"Huginn. This is my wife, daughter of Freya and Queen of Faery, Sookie. Her command is equal to my own. Odin charged you with my protection, but she is also a part of me. Go meet your Queen." Huginn nodded and flew from his shoulder to perch himself on my left one. I was beyond surprised when Huginn rubbed his head against my cheek. I cupped my hands around the bird and brought him to eye level. We stare at each other for another moment and I place a soft kiss on his head. A blue light passed through us with the intimate gesture. I opened my hands and he flew back to Eric. He just looked at Huginn and nodded. In the blink of an eye, the raven disappeared to return to his task as watchman.

I walked over to my husband and took his hand. Walking over to the two thrones, I lightly pushed him into the one that was definitely his and sat on mine. The cushion was amazing. It looked as if it would be useless on the old, oversized high-back chair, but I could easily curl up in it to take a nap.

He leaned on the arm of the chair towards me, looking at me intently. I don't know if he was waiting for me to begin or what, but we were both reluctant to speak first.

"Where shall we begin?" he asked as if I knew all the answers to his questions. One would have thought that I would be used to being decisive by now, but I was still adjusting to it.

"How about we go in the order of how the events have played out." I offered. I figured that the best way to proceed as we both probably have different takes on when things got weird this weekend.

"Alright, lover. When we were making love in our room at the castle, everything suddenly went black. Then I woke and we were on some staircase in a strange land. What happened when I blacked out?" He was patient and calm, something I probably wouldn't have been if I were in his shoes.

"Since my return, I have been searching for a solution to a big problem. As I am heir to the throne of Faery, I would be required to live there amongst my people. I was visited by Niall shortly after I came back…but this was before our reunion." He nodded and I went on. "I asked him if there was a way for you to be able to enter Faery, safely at my side. He was unsure, but vowed that he wouldn't stop looking until he found something useful. Boy, did he find something. When I went to Faery this morning to rally my forces there, he gave me the info I needed. It required that I take you to Sessrúmnir and ask them to give you the ability to enter Faery. Little did I know you already he had the power to do so. As the children of gods, I guess we are able to go anywhere in the universe. In order to take you to their realm this first time, you had to give yourself to me completely. When you went unconscious, I went into your mind and grabbed ahold of our bonds, pulling you with me as I ascended into the heavens. We landed in one piece, but the environment was different from my last visit. Half of the realm was daylight and the other was nightfall. I carried you through the daylight until…I was met with opposition. After making sure you were safe, I dispatched our would-be attackers and continued the trek up those stairs. The crossover just so happen to be midway, so once I crossed into the night, you woke up." He listened to every word with a look of amazement that grew as I spoke.

"Did these attackers hurt you? In any way?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

"No, I killed them quickly. I think they were a test to make sure that anyone on the journey to see the Gods was meant to be in their presence." I replied.

He nodded his agreement to my assessment. "Are you curious about my powers? You have not inquired."

"I am more than curious, but you never asked me about my powers when I returned to you. I kind of like discovering as I go. I figured it would be the same for you." He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment.

"You are right. It's just...I can not ever remember feeling this powerful, even my first night as a vampire." I reached over and took his hand. He squeezed it slightly and continued.

"I am curious as to why the shifter and wolf avoided me like the plague tonight at the reception. Did something happen today while I slept?" Dammit! I was so hoping that he hadn't noticed. But, of course, he did. He is Eric fucking Northman!

"Let's just say that words were exchanged and they have been set straight." I know it was a huge stretch of my imagination if I thought he would accept that explanation and move on. His arched eyebrow and sly smirk confirmed my suspicions. With a sigh, I fessed up.

"Fine! I went to the lounge area to firm up things with Alcide about our day protection. Sam and Alcide were already in deep conversation when I arrived. I directed Alcide to the bar and Sam followed. As soon as they approached, I could hear them both. Their line of thinking pissed me off, so I went off. I told Sam that if I ever heard those thoughts from him again, I would set you loose on him. I may have mentioned his balls as decoration in the Corvette." Of course, he would smile at that. "As for Alcide, he got mouthy. He said that I was becoming more like you every time he saw me. No change there. He tried to say...declare his feelings, but was stopped short. Not only did I bust him out in front of Amelia, but Carlisle had to remind him of the friendship he was about to ruin. He came to his senses. He will be sending us the contract for his pack's protection soon."

"I must thank Carlisle for his assistance. And I think there is no use hiding the fact that I can day walk, so I will not any longer." I agreed and couldn't wait to be out and about with him during the day. "As for the shifter, he has one more time to question our relationship, and then I will end him. You have protected him long enough. If he still doesn't accept this and he has a woman of his own, then I can not help but consider that an offense against our bond." I nodded as there was nothing I could say. Eric had been more than tolerant of Sam's attitude towards us and has showed great restraint. I couldn't ask him for more.

"Alcide, on the other hand, is very lucky that he is the Pack-master in my state. I will remind him that I am not some lowly Sheriff anymore. I am King. He can accept this or I will be more than happy to wipe him out and let someone with a little more respect take the lead." Again, all I could do was nod. Louisiana was his kingdom. Faery was soon-to-be mine. No matter what, I would support his decisions just like he will mine.

There was a long silence that fell between us. Although we have a telepathic connection, we didn't delve into one another's minds without just cause. I may have been tempted to, as I know he has faced that same temptation, but I refused to devalue us in such a way. So I just waited patiently for him to formulate his thoughts in the way he needed to.

"I want to know how you truly feel about what 'we' were doing at the reception." I knew it was coming, but I didn't expect it to be so soon in this conversation.

"Before I go into what I was thinking, you need to know that some of that was out of my control." I said quickly.

"What do you mean?" he asked just as quick.

"Well, I think the change in my 'behavior' may have a little something to do with what AP foresaw. I can't confirm this because we were inside and we couldn't see the sky at certain moments. I don't know about the blood, but I enjoyed myself more than I like to admit." That sly smirk of his had resurfaced, but I continued. "Cassandra is a great person. She would make an excellent addition to the retinue, but for mine not yours. I realized, after the fact obviously, that I am a jealous woman. I will blame the tent situation on my new powers affecting my hormones. I don't know if I will be willing to go 'that' far with her, or anyone else, in the future." He shook his head steadily in agreement.

"I understand. Cassandra is a beautiful woman, but you are the only one I want. I have never wanted to feed from anyone other than you since the first time I tasted you." I couldn't help but blush and smile at his words. "But if you develop the need for blood, then we will have to adapt. It can be strictly innocent."

"I don't even remember when I start feeling differently towards her. When we first met, I picked up on her thoughts about getting Quinn in the sack. I think I may have been feeling somewhat vengeful and wanted to cause a little hell. But the blood, though. I felt the craving as soon as we returned. I saw her, read her, and decided that she was what I wanted. I thought you would enjoy her too. I just couldn't do that without you." I was relieved that this was out in the open and that we were on the same page. I probably would have regretted it later if I would have let them touch each other in 'that' way. I may have killed her in a fit of rage.

"When you say that you think this 'change' has something to do with what AP showed you, are you referring to "colors"?" he asked as if he read my mind. I know he hadn't because he wouldn't have asked. I nodded and he nodded in returned. He closed his eyes for a moment. Out of nowhere, Huginn flew to his shoulder. He petted him and then spoke.

"Huginn. I need to know if the colors of Faery could be seen in the sky anywhere on Earth last night, just after sundown. Go to your brother and my father to find out if necessary." Just like a human, Huginn nodded and flew towards the door, disappearing into nothingness.

"What are you thinking, Eric?" I was more than curious, although I knew damn well what the implications could be.

"I suspect that the colors could be seen somewhere, but we did not due to our geographic location. If the colors were present, then we may have done the unthinkable. And if I am right, then AP will be making an appearance soon." His body language told me that he was excited, but trying to restrain himself as to not get our hopes up to be deflated.

"How do you feel about this? I mean what if we DID it?" I asked. I was a little worried about his response, but I was also hopeful.

"When I was human, I had seven children. Four of them died at birth, but the three that lived were my pride and joy. I hated not being able to spend more time with them due to the many battles I had to fight during that time. My wife, who was originally my brother's widow, had five children with him. They became my responsibility, so they were mine as well. If you would have been my wife back then, you would be pregnant every year. I pray that we HAVE done it. I can't wait to play with our sons..." he drifted off, deep in his thoughts.

"Our sons?" I asked. Did he know something I didn't know?

"Yes. I dreamt that I was in a field, on a bright sunny day playing with our boys. I think they will be twins, mirror images of me. They will compliment each other in every way." He spoke with so much confidence. Or was it arrogance? There was no telling with my gorgeous husband. I don't know why, but I wanted to start working on making those twins he was telling me about right this minute.

Just as I was about to say as much, Huginn returned. He flew directly to Eric's left shoulder and rubbed up against his temple. His eyes fluttered close and then they opened wide.

"Huginn. Can you tell if your Queen is with child?" The bird left his shoulder and landed in my lap. He rubbed his head against my stomach and nodded towards Eric. His eyes went even wider, but he said nothing.

"What's the verdict?" I asked impatiently.

"Let's finish discussing all that we need to and revisit this subject." he offered. What? He can't be serious! I think I must have begun glowing because he was in kneeling in front of me.

"Lover?" I didn't answer.

"My Queen?" I still didn't answer.

"Sookie?" I looked at him. His eyes were pleading with me to be patient, but he knew me well enough to know that when I get wound up, there isn't much that can stop me.

"Our suspicions are correct. The colors of Faery could be seen from our home, but due to the time zones we would not have been able to see them while in London. I believe that when we were making love during the wedding, this occurrence took place." He placed both his hands on my stomach. "You are the most precious gift the Gods could have ever given me. With you, I have discovered that I share blood with a God and the woman I love will bear my children after one thousand years of having that be impossible. In this moment, you have made me the happiest I could ever be living a hundred eternities." As the words he spoke fell from his lips and tears ran down his cheeks, I saw them.

I slide down and out of the throne into his lap. I kissed his lips lightly. I brought his wrist to my lips and kissed it. He took my lips, deepening the kiss. We were so consumed in licking each other's fangs and nibbling on the other's lips that we didn't sense AP's presence in the room.

"I hate to interrupt this beautiful moment between two connected souls, but I do not have long before my escort will return" We looked at the tall, frail vampire before us. We were frozen, awaiting the unexpected. Eric rose from the floor with my wrapped around his chest. He walked us down the three small steps and kneeled in front of The Ancient Pythoness. I tried to get down, but he wouldn't let me go. All I could do was wave and bow my head.

Her smile was still frightening, but it did meet her all white eyes beautiful. "I am here to give you the knowledge I promised. You have consummated during the 'Colors'?" I couldn't help be blush. It was like hearing those words coming from Gran's mouth. I was happy that Eric spoke for us.

"Yes, Ancient One. Although we didn't see them, I confirmed through Huginn that it did occur at that moment." His head still hung low. I saw this as my opportunity to escape his grasp. Once my feet hit the floor, I moved to his right. Moving for the first time, AP strolled between us and up the steps to sit in my throne. What surprised me most, besides to obvious, was that she chose to sit in mine and not Eric's.

"Huginn? One of God Odin's ravens? Ahhhh...you have come into your true self. I wasn't expecting this to happen for another century." She was speaking to herself more than she was us. She waved her hand, dismissing that particular train of thought, and continued. "Did you unlock your powers as a demigod during the consummation?" She was looking directly at Eric.

"Yes. We both did." he replied.

Her eyes flew open and she straightens in the seat. "You both are demigods? Mmmm...Let me guess." She turned her focus on me. She pointed and said, "You are the daughter of the Goddess Freya." I nodded and she rose from the throne. She began pacing back and forth in front of us. We looked at each other, for the first time since she appeared, with worry. She did this for several minutes, mumbling all the while. This was the first time I realized that I wish I could read her.

"These revelations explain things that I had not been able to make sense of. It is rare that I have a vision and not immediately able to connected with previous ones, allowing me to understand their meaning. But now..." She stopped pacing and stepped closer to us. I don't know what it was, but we both looked into her eyes, waiting for her next words.

"Your children will be here in three months time. I have still not been able to confirm the exact moment of the final battle, but I do know that they will have been born by then. It is vital that you both are ready. Make your preparations. The safest place for the children will be with the Gods in Sessrúmnir. They will require human blood; hence you will now have to feed like a vampire. They will grow very quickly. You will need to give birth in Faery. It is the only way to secure their future rule. Lastly, I can tell you that they will be born knowing what you know. Just as they grow quickly in her womb, they will grow like this once born. I would say that they will age at half the rate as a human would until their reach the age of 30. That is when they will go through the Faery transformation."

WOW! I was panting and Eric was staring with his mouth hung open. We connected minds and shared our feelings with each other. She noticed some sort of change between us, other than our facial expressions, because she held up her hand to stop us. We snapped to attention.

"You both also need to know that this battle, this war, will cross realms. Blood will be split on both Earth and Faery. Many lives will be lost, on all sides. This threat is not one, but several species that have somehow learned something about the two of you that they deemed you both to death. Viking, it is time to call in those old friends that owe you favors. You will need to utilize all of your allies in order to secure the safety of not just yourselves and your children, but of all supernaturals." She stepped towards Eric and cupped his face.

"I have known since my first vision of you that you would be great. I could never have foreseen just how special you would become. You know all that you need to know and have enough power to protect those that are most precious. But when times look dire, do not forget the supernatural race as a whole. You would willingly give up all of their lives in order to save her." she said, tilting her head in my direction. "Always remember to trust in her abilities. You have never doubted it, but you have also never faced what is about to come." She kissed his forehead and stepped in front of me. She mirrored her actions with me as she did with Eric.

She took a deep breath, something that still seemed strange for a vampire to do. "You remind me so much of myself before I lost my sight and gained my power. Your loyalty and devotion to those you love will be the leading force behind all of your future victories. You have survived more than anyone could imagine you ever would, and most of it was as a human. Never forget this. Do not let any doubt cloud your decisions. You have the power and assistance you need to bring peace and order to the entire supernatural race. First, you will help your mate win the war here on Earth. Then, he will help you win the war in Faery. Your children are the continuance of that peace and order. And finally...Welcome to motherhood!" She kissed my forehead and gave me a bear hug that knocked the wind out of me. Just as she let me go and took a step back, Niall appeared at her side.

"Great-grandfather!" I stepped forward and kissed his cheek. "Prince" was Eric's greeting as he bowed his head respectfully. He smiled at both of us, giving me a wink, and took AP into his arms. She giggled like a 16 year old girl. It was so adorable. They disappeared and we turned and faced one another.

"Well...I don't know what to say." I was so overwhelmed by everything we had learned that I was exhausted. Too much, too fast. It was like I was the mere telepath again, drowning in the sea of minds that I struggled to keep out. My knees buckled and I fell into the best set of arms a girl could dream of.

"We must rest, lover. The rest we can discuss once we get home." He started towards the hall leading to the mural, but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No. Get us there now." I ordered.

"Yes, my Queen." he replied and blinked back down into our gigantic bed. I was sleep before my head hit the soft, fluffy pillow.

**Author's Notes:**

**That was a whopper of a chapter. I hope it answered some of those 'burning' questions. **

***All the characters in this chapter belong to Charlaine Harris with the exception of the Norse Gods. **

****I OWN NOTHING****


	17. Chapter 17

Chap 17

EPOV

I slept for about six hours. I usually sleep for about 10 on average. I turned my head to my right and beheld the most beautiful thing ever created. Her angelic face was peaceful. I turned to fully face her, moving a strand of her golden, blond hair out of her face. I knew she needed as much rest as possible in order to endure everything that we were about to face. I can not even imagine what may be going on in her mind. Not only did she have to fight for her own life against some assholes who were not content with the power they already had, but she also has to carry our children. Our children. Just the thought of her on the porch of her farmhouse, waddling from the swing to meet me at the top of the stairs, filled with so much joy. As I thought about that wonderful image, she smiled in her sleep.

I blinked out of the bed to the desk, which was across the room. I opened my laptop, entered my passwords and fingerprint scan, and went through my emails. There were 368 messages, so I scanned through them to pick out the ones that needed my immediate attention. I had received emails from all five of my sheriffs, concerned that I had been out of touch and in need of coddling. The only reason why I was going to do it was because I need all of the vampires in my state to be ready for battle. I also thought that this would be a good time to weed out the defectors. Whoever was leading this force against us had to have some moles in place, ready to report our every move once we returned. I also receive a message from Godric. He was finally embracing technology, so most of our non-direct communications were through email. He said that he was going to follow Pam's example and check in on Arkansas. He would return tomorrow night and left Jessica with us. Dammit. I guess I would have to put her on Pam. I was happy in that moment that Pam was a Queen and had her own fortune to burn up instead of mine.

The last email that was of any importance to me was from Sinclair. He said that one of his close allies in Europe had come upon some information that could lead to the identity of our enemy. I quickly replied that we would be there within a few hours. Next I need to have a conference with my sheriffs so I grabbed my cell and the laptop and blinked upstairs.

I sat in my throne and suspended the laptop so I would be comfortable. I sent them all a text to be online in 10 minutes. That was all the time I needed to speak to Pam.

"Master" she said in greeting after picking up on the first ring.

"Pamela. How is Nevada doing this time of year?" I always love the deserts there. Sookie and I go to the hideaway she conjured for us at least once a year.

"Same as usual, filled with sex and money. My two favorite things." And that they were. It didn't take her long to amass a fortune close to my own after her turning. I gave her the tools and she ran with them.

"Sookie and I will be back in Louisiana in a few hours. We need to gather everyone to discuss our next steps. Sinclair may have some useful Intel, so we will need the best scouts from all three states to be in attendance." I said, filling her in.

"Ok. I have met with my sheriffs and gave them orders to start ridding us of dead weight. I want to make sure that if we go Code Red, everyone on our side is loyal" I smiled like a proud father, knowing she could not see it.

"Good. I expect that Godric is doing that now in Arkansas." I said absentmindedly.

"Did Jessica go back with him?" she asked. I could hear the excitement in her voice. Jessica and Pam had the same mindset about spending money, unlike Sookie who lived a frugal life as a human and continued to do so now in many aspects. I have been able to coax her into getting some big-priced things that I knew she wanted, since she would not let me buy them. She was more willing now that she had her own fortune.

"Yes, but I warn you. If we have a repeat of New York, there will be consequences." Three years ago, I took us all to on a family vacation of sorts to the NYC. I made the mistake of letting both of them loose in Fifth Avenue. Needless to say, after a call from the Queen of New York and a trade of some of my favorite Picassos, we had to leave after two nights.

"Yes, Master. I promise to be on my best behavior." She said this sarcastically, but I could feel that she knew I was serious.

"How is our Fairy Queen doing?" she asked. She always had some smart-ass nickname for my wife. But my Sookie did not fret as she would have in the past, but gave it right back. And boy did she know how to hit below the belt.

"She is resting. That reminds me. Call Dr. Ludwig and have her meet us with the others. Tell her that I do not care how much her time costs, but to be there." I was going to need the good doctor's help to make sure Sookie was taken care of properly during the pregnancy until we went to Faery for the birth. We had not spoken of it to anyone, but I knew that we would have to tell the group tonight.

"It's funny how much I miss the former telepath when we are apart." She had no idea. And I said as much. I ended the call, seeing as the 10 minutes were up and logged online to the encrypted video chat room to address my sheriffs. When all five of them were visible, I opened the channel.

"Your Majesty" they greeted in unison.

"Thank you for your promptness. We have a threat against our state and the freedom of our kind en route. Last night, I and my family were attacked in London. I am ordering a mass check on all vampires in the state. You all are to detain and interrogate anyone who you deem as a security threat to yourselves, me, and any in my family. Know that you each were chosen because of the loyalty you showed when I was Sheriff of Area 5. If there are any issues that you have with me, let them be known now. For if I discover any treachery from any, especially from of you, the true death will be a gift I bestow upon you. Am I clear?"

"Yes, your Majesty" they replied again.

"If you come upon any information that could pertain to this matter, contact me immediately. I will be back at the palace in a few hours. You are dismissed." They all bowed their heads and I ended the video feed. I blinked the laptop back to my desk downstairs and just sat there. The speed at which I processed the many scenarios and potential plans of action surprised me. The outcomes were so clear and I knew the best reaction for each. I also found that I had intimate knowledge of beings that could turn out to be part of the threat. Once we get back home, I planned to set our group out to contact their allies to discover the current activities of these individuals.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I did not sense my wife as she crept up on me. When my focus cleared, I opened my eyes to see her kneeling, sitting on her heels, in front of me.

"Do you know how sexy you look when you are glowing?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, intrigued by her comment.

"Just now, you were glowing with a blue flame. It surrounded your entire body. It was by far the most amazing thing I'd ever seen." She rose to her knees and placed her hands on my legs, gripping my thighs. I immediately started growing hard. She smiled as she noticed this as well.

"It cannot compare to your light. It is like the sun is embodied within you." I said to her as I leaned forward to cup her face. She stretched and met my lips. Her tongue passed my lips, seeking entrance, which would never be denied to her. I had scooted to the edge of the throne in order to cup her plump, round ass, when I was forcible pushed back.

I did not even get a chance to utter a word. She unleashed my manhood and covered it with kisses. My head fell back and a deep, guttural moan escaped me. She used one hand to stroke me as the other cupped and massaged my balls. I looked down at her and reveled in her beauty. Her eyes were closed as she concentrated on her task. Staring into my eyes as her mouth descended onto my shaft, I watched as the twinkle in her eyes grew brighter and spread out behind her sockets. When her lips made contact, I had to grip the arms of the throne. The power of the ecstasy I was feeling was incredible. I was paralyzed with pleasure. It is hard to put into words. She twirled her tongue around me while holding me inside her mouth. The motion made me involuntarily reach for her blond tresses. She began to moan as I rubbed her scalp, my grip on the left arm of the throne caused it to buckle under the pressure. The strokes of her hands and mouth started to increase and I began to glow. It was weird to see my entire right arm alight in an almost neon blue flame. The sight of the stands of her hair intertwined in my fingers initiated my ascension to oblivion. I growled and snarled at her.

I roared into the air as I exploded in her mouth. Her fangs pierced my shaft ever so lightly and I came again. I pulled her head away and my dick popped out, demanding to be inside of her. I snatched her from the floor and slammed her into my throne. Her back hitting the chair almost tipped it back, which is a feat since it was solid gold. Her legs were hanging of its arms.

"You have on too many clothes, lover." I said as I stalked her. I had not bothered putting on anything when I rose, so now I was cocked and reload with plans of returning the amazing experience she just gave me. I kissed and licked all over her body, tasting her skin. I wrapped my hand around her waist to her ass and pulled her up to meet me as I stood before her. I entered her immediately. She inhaled harshly as if she had been under water and was just taking her first breath. She moaned and screamed as I slammed into her again and again. Without stopping, I grabbed her by the throat and kissed her with all the passion and love I feel for her. I tried to show her how thankful I was to have her, so I sent her my feelings through our bond and tapped into her mind.

"_You are mine, my love. Eternity is you at my side. Nothing else exists without you. You are my sun." _As I spoke to her mentally while staring her down just as she did me, tears began rolling down her cheeks. Her body lit up in a light that was so bright, it hurt. I refused to let it deter me as I continue to ram into her, the throne moving about a foot from its original position.

"_Bite me, Eric. Come with me"_ was her reply in my mind as she screamed my name out loud. I pulled her to my chest and bit into her neck. The only way to describe that moment would be that we became one, but on a higher level. Was this a god-like level? What was happening to us and how will it affect our children? I still don't know the answers, but what was happening right was beyond imagination or comprehension.

As we came together, two unbelievable things occurred. The first was that a beam of light shot out of Sookie's eyes and mouth , covering the ceiling with what looked to be a mixture of the sun's rays and fairy dust. Along with this, two orbs rose out of her mouth, hovering just above our heads. The second was that the force of our orgasm caused me to release her throat and emit blue flames in the same way that she was emitting her light. When my flames were immediately drawn to the orbs and lit them. There was a burst, almost like a miniature explosion, within the orbs and then the retreated back down Sookie's throat.

We collapsed on the floor. When I opened my eyes, she was just doing the same. I was still buried inside of her as she still clung to me. We just stared at each other, panting.

"We have to tell the others about the babies. And we have to do it tonight." I breathed out.

"Yea, I know. Do you have any worries about the reaction we'll get?" she asked in just the same manner.

"No. I care nothing about other's thoughts unless they are against us. I believe that those that await us are loyal and will give their lives to protect us and ours." I meant that with all of my heart. Plus, we would be able to tell if anyone had an issue.

"What about our 'evolution'? That's what I'm calling this. They are going to want to know if there is need to worry. So far, the ladies have been up front and open with me. It would hurt us if we do not do the same." Oh, how the wolf was wrong. He told her that she was becoming more like me, when it was obviously the other way around. I agreed with her, much unlike my high-handed days of old.

"I think that we should give them a scaled-down version of what we have become. Our family will know the truth. That is all that matters." I replied. She kissed me softly. We both knew it was time to return home, so I blinked us to the shower. We washed each other and I noticed that her waist was about an inch and a half wider than before. I remembered what AP told us as to what to expect, so I wasn't alarmed.

Once we were both dry, she conjured our clothing. She thought it would be funny for me to wear my Viking King garb while she wears her Royal Faery robes. I raised an eyebrow at her and she busted into hysterical laughter. She worked her magic again and it was much better. I was dressed in my favorite, black jeans, my Doc Martens, and a black button shirt with my Viking crest on the left breast. My wife decided on a white, strapless dress that hugged her body like a glove with a pair of silver stilettos. Around her neck, she wore a long silver chain with Briggant family crest as the pendant.

I pulled her into my arms, rubbing my hands down her back and over her round ass. With her hands on my chest, she popped us back to farmhouse. I knew it was easier for us to go there, and then go to our home as this was our normal routine. The farmhouse was vacant since she was in between tenants at that the moment. My attention was immediately drawn to the fireplace, the very spot that we started our relationship. She turned my head so that my gaze fell back onto her and she popped us to our home.

It was 9:00pm when we appeared in the foyer of the palace. There were four guards in the foyer at the time, so they immediately dropped to their knees and bowed to us. Waving my hand, they rose and I was given a status report. All of our guests, including Pam and Godric were in the grand conference room. After dismissing them to return to their assigned posts, we made our way to the room.

Pam and Godric were standing outside of the closed doors. When they saw us, they both visibly relaxed. Godric took a couple steps towards us and the three of us looked at each other intently.

"I notice several changes in both of you. Do you see it, Pamela?" he asked my child.

"Yes. Not only can I see it, but I can feel it. I feel stronger than I ever have before." she said astonished.

"As do I, Pamela. And my dearest Sookie, not only has you power changed but there has been a change in you appearance. It is very slight, but it is there." he said, looking her up and down.

We looked at each other. _"Should we tell them now or with the others?" _she sent to me. I debated and concluded, _"With the others. Telling them here, we'll be overheard anyway."_ I replied. She nodded.

"We will explain some of the changes you both are noticing once we are all gathered." I declared. They both nodded and Pam turned to the doors, throwing them open.

We all entered the room and everyone took their seats. We walked to our seats, Godric and I on the right side of the large mahogany conference table with Sookie and Pam on the left side. Pam and Godric took their seats facing each other at the edge closest to us. I held Sookie's hand as she sat in her board chair and then I took mine.

"Welcome to Louisiana." I began. "I hope that you are all comfortable staying in our various homes. We know that you have many questions; however, there are a couple things that we need to tell you that may provide some of the answers you are seeking." Sookie reached for my hand which I took without looking.

"First, we want you to know that there is no reason for anyone of you to be alarmed by the changes in our appearance." my wife began. "Eric and I have evolved, which is the easiest way to describe it. Because of this, you all have obviously noticed the changes in our eyes and our lights." She paused so that we could gauge everyone's acceptance of her statement. Three hands rose immediately. I looked at her and she nodded, so I pointed to the first raised hand which belonged to Vayl.

"I, like everyone here, has noticed the changes in both of you since we first met in London. Based on my memory, I am curious if your changes are in any way associated with the Gods." Vayl spoke confidently and as non-threatening as possible. His wife, Jazz, sat next to him with their hands joined much like ours.

"Yes, they are. They are associated with the God Odin and the Goddess Freya to be exact" I answered. The next person with a raised hand was the one referred to as Shotgun Suzie. It was hard for me to accept that as her name. There was much about her that reminded me of myself. Her deep distrust for others, her lack of compassion, even the way she hid her true feelings for John. One could tell just by looking at the disfigured side of her face that together, she and John had faced tremendous adversary throughout their relationship. I pointed at her, ready for whatever was to come out of her mouth.

"So...these changes, as you both chose to call them, what are they exactly? I mean, since you two are in a 'sharing' mood." Her tone was condescending and accusing. Yep, just like I was in the old days. John, who rolled his eyes in exasperation much like I do with Pam, spoke next.

"I sincerely apologize for my wife's...attitude. I think I speak for everyone when I say that we greatly appreciate how forthcoming you both are being right now." His usual calm demeanor was in full effect, but his mind was rattled at the possible retaliation her threatening tone may have caused.

"We feel that if we all are to be victorious we must become family. If we are to expect honesty from all of you, why wouldn't we do the same? Perhaps a demonstration would better answer Suzie's question." Sookie looked at me, waiting for my cue to continue and I surprised myself in that I agreed with her.

"I agree, lover. Are you willing to join us over here, Mrs. Taylor?" I asked. Sinclair and Betsy looked at Suzie stunned by their connection in sharing a last name. John leaned over and whispered something to her as he held her hand. She yanked her hand from is grasp.

"Yea, yea, yea." she said as she rose from her seat and marched to the head of the table.

Everyone shifted their chairs so that they were both in full view of what was about to happen and farthest from it at the same time. John also rose and leaned against the wall. In his mind, he was preparing his gift to attack us if we did anything unwanted towards his wife. This brought a smile to both me and Sookie's faces, which he noticed immediately.

Once she was standing in between our chairs, we turned to face her and each other.

"Suzanne Barker-Taylor, we know many things about you." I began. "We know that you are the result of a rape your mother sustained at the hands of stranger on her way home from work. We know that she was on a subway train when she gave birth to you, alone in the train car with no assistance. She did not know that that particular train car had brought her to the Nightside and that is how it was to become your home. We know about your torture at the hands of your brother."

Sookie continued, "We also know of your skills and abilities as the Nightside's most notorious bounty hunter and the many battles you and you husband have survived. And we know how you were disfigured." Suzie's stance had been arrogant and defiant up to this point. When Sookie finished that last sentence, a rage began to build in her that was stronger than either of us had expected. John started to move towards us, but he was cut off by Pam and Godric. Godric laid a hand on his shoulder and gave him a knowing look and he stopped.

"We know the power that you have yet to unlock. The reason you have not come into it is because of your unwillingness to let go of the pain you have suffered at the hands of others. You believe that if you hold onto it, it will make you fight harder and defeat any enemy. Know that this is false. Your husband knows this, but his love for you and willingness to not interfere where you may not want him to do so has allowed you to continue in this way." I said and rose from my seat.

She stared up at me for a moment, and then punched me in the face. My nose shattered, blood oozed down to my lips and I licked it. I tasted different. I raised my power and burst into my blue flame. Sookie's white light took over her as well and she stood in front of Suzie, baring her fangs. I knew my wife was just as amused as I was and did not plan on hurting Suzie, but she was unaware of this. She almost faltered in her defiance, but stood strong.

I placed a hand on Suzie's left shoulder and Sookie did the same with the right. With our combined power, we changed her. I removed the knowledge of pain she felt from everything she had gone through; the physical, emotional, and mental strain of it disappearing as if it had never been. Sookie healed her body of all wounds, whether internal or external. Before everyone's eyes, the bones and muscle of her face contorted under her skin. We lowered our power, returning to our normal state of being. When we took our seats again, everyone in the room marveled at the beautiful, blond bombshell, clad in leather with her signature fully-auto shotgun at her back. As the light and flame retreated from her eyes, Pam and Godric moved and John ran to her side.

"Suzie? Suzie? Are you alright?" he asked her. He was shaking her by the shoulders, trying to rouse her out of the trance she was in. Her eyes focused and she looked at her husband in a way he had never seen. She cupped his face and kissed him. He staggered a little with the force of her affection, but recovered and swept her into his arms. I think we all heard her laugh for the first time.

John escorted her back to their seats. All eyes were locked on Suzie. Me being me, I could not pass up the opportunity to be an asshole. "Now that we've answered your question, can we and the rest of the group stop referring to you as Shotgun Suzie?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I guess. But if you two come to the Nightside, can you please call me that? I have to keep up appearances, you know." We all erupted in laughter. Once it subsided, I looked at the person who had also raised their hand. I was not surprised as I knew he would have something to say about all this. I nodded at him to proceed. In all his military fashion, Raoul rose from his seat to address us.

"With all of your new powers, as well as the powers of everyone in this room, does anyone have any idea as the identity of our enemy? I would like to know where to direct my scouts." Jazz and Dave sat at attention as their 'commander' spoke. He was much like their maker as Godric was mine. He was the one that gave them their powers as they agreed to give their lives to protect all living beings from any threat to its survival.

"I believe that Sinclair may have some information for us in that respect." I said and all eyes turned to him. Betsy shifted in her seat as she did not know what I was talking about and her irritation at this began to rise. He looked at her and they had a telepathic conversation that ended with her giving him a heavy sigh and crossing her arms across her chest.

"My European allies have informed me that a meeting was called amongst all of the monarchs by the EVA. In this meeting, three monarchs presented those in attendance with a plan to take control of the AVL in order to control all of the monarchs in this country. There was no connection provided as to if there were any others in league with these three or if there was any other plan at play."

"And do you know who these three vampires are?" asked Vayl. As if he could read my mind.

"Yes. The individuals were Salome Herod of Austria, Tomas de Mada of Spain, and Lucrezia Borgia of Italy." Sinclair replied. "I am not familiar with them, but my contacts say that they are gaining momentum in their pursuit." I was also not familiar with two of them, but one of the names sounded familiar.

I looked at Pam and used our maker/child bond to get her attention. When we made eye contact, I mentally told her to bring Compton to the palace. I have been keeping him safely hidden from both Sophie-Anne, before her execution, and Sookie. I knew that she planned to find and kill him, but I wanted to be the one to bring him to her feet as tribute. What better way than in celebration of our children. She nodded and left the room.

"One of those names sounds familiar." Vayl said to his wife. She nodded and looked directly at Raoul and her brother. They gave her knowing looks. Something very few beings knew about vampires is that there are quite a few historical and notorious figures in our ranks. The name reminded me of a young girl, who at the hands of her incestuous father and brother, in a desperate situation. She was a good girl, but turned into the most prized bargaining chip for these power-hungry men. Could this be the same girl? Who turned her? What has happened to her over time? I hope that the bastard's computer program will have the answers to these questions.

"I think it's time that we convene and get dinner. Who's up for dancing?" Sookie asked the group. All the women went wild with glee, even former downer-girl, Suzie.

"Well, I guess the majority as spoken." I said. "Vincent!" I bellowed. Within five second, the scrawny vampire who was turned in the 1600s at the ripe age of 18 appeared at my side.

"Bring the cars around front. We're going to Fangtasia." Another 10 minutes, on our way.

**Author's Notes:**

**They have made it home and shared half of their news. Do you what do you think the reaction will be to the new additions? **

***All characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors. Thanks to Charlaine Harris for SVM and Alan Ball for TB.**

****I OWN NOTHING****


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

EPOV

As we left the palace, I mentally instructed Pam to bring Compton to the bar. I had no qualms about closing down early if it meant that I could enjoy the spectacle of watching him meet the true death at the hands of my Sookie. I looked over at her round, plump ass that wiggled at eye level. She was kneeling in the passenger seat of the Ferrari 612 Scaglietti Convertible that she got me for my birthday with Betsy and Sinclair in the back. The ladies were howling at the full moon. Some of the women in the other cars had joined them. I decided that on this special occasion, I would bring out all of my toys. In 15 minutes, our entire group pulled into Fangtasia's parking lot in four exotic convertibles and two black Surburbans.

We told our guests to go through the main entrance. We entered through the employee door, with Godric in tow. As we walked down the hall, he stopped at the basement door. I opened my office door and ushered Sookie inside. Since she was not paying attention at that particular moment, Godric and I shared a smile of triumph. He knew of all that had transpired with us; Sookie gave him the memories shortly after our reunion. We were excited, almost aroused at the prospects of what will be done to Compton this night.

I walked in and closed the door behind me. My lover had perched herself on my desk, her legs were crossed at the ankle and she swung them much like a small innocent girl would. The sight stirred my manhood, which did not go unnoticed.

"I'm hungry." she said, positioning her arms behind her back which pushed her ample bosom forward. "I don't want to eat around the others." When I was directly in front of her, she wrapped her legs behind my knees and pulled me in between them.

"Do you have any particular preferences, lover?" This was extremely new and I wanted to be sure that each experience would be positive. I did not know if this would last after the boys were born, so I decided that getting a routine started now would be good.

"I don't know. I've never done this before. I know I don't want any drug users. And no women." she said decisively.

"Alright. I think we can do that." I said. I scanned the main floor with my mind, finding two great candidates immediately. I tapped Pam and told her to bring them to me. A couple of moments later, there was a knock at the door.

"Enter" I said in a normal tone. She ushered the two young men into the office and instructed them to sit on the couch. She turned, winking at me to signal that everything was ready in regards to our 'entertainment', and moved to leave until Sookie stopped her.

"Pam. Stay for a minute?" she asked her. Pam smiled brightly and closed the door. She took the seat in front of the desk, crossing her legs ever so ladylike.

The men were excited and confused. They couldn't see Sookie, which was the source of the confusion, but excited to be in my office. Pam's presence reassured them, although I do not know why. They underestimated her brutality and lack of compassion for humans.

There was one question that still burned in me. It was the one that needed to be answered before we could continue. _"How much do you care about these humans' lives, lover?" _I asked her. She looked up into my eyes and smiled mischievously. I need no further response.

"Gentleman. You were chosen to spend time with us this evening and I hope you do not disappoint." I said.

The men just looked at each other and smiled. Their heart rates had increased and the blood pumping through their veins was almost as loud as the music. My phone began ringing in my pocket. I thought this would be a good opportunity to see Sookie unrestrained. I pulled it out and answered, "Northman." as I moved from in front of Sookie.

The men were shocked still by her beauty with their mouths hanging open.

"Don't you just love that look on a man, Sookie?" Pam asked her in a playful tone. She stood and took my place in front of my wife. I sat down in my oversized desk chair and propped my feet up on the oak wood, deep in conversation.

"Yes, I do." Sookie said to Pam as she sweeps loose strands away from my child's face. The men started readjusting themselves, whispering to each other about how awesome this was. If they only knew…

"Let's get to know our new friends." Pam said, taking a step back so that Sookie could stand. She did and two sets of heels clicked across my hardwood floor towards the men. The women towered over them and spoke in my native tongue.

"Så, älskarinna? Vilken vill du att äta?" says Pam.

"Jag tror att jag vill ha Burnette. Han sålde sin syster att lösa en skuld till sin leverantör. Han såg till och med som hans knarklangare våldtog henne. Jag känner starkt behov av att göra slut på honom." Sookie replied.

"Oh! Berätta om min?" Pam begged. She bounced up and down, her breast almost popping out of the pink, satin corset top of her dress.

"Denna kille..." she started as she grabbed the dark-haired man by the chin and made baby noises in his face, "…beat hans fru till döden när hon fångade han som fuskar på henne med hennes syster. Systern kom med honom. Skulle vi gå att få henne också?" Sookie says.

"Nej Låt oss rädda henne till senare. Vill du göra utmärkelser, Mistress?" Pam offered. Sookie nodded and turned her attention to the man that sat in front of her. She leaned over into his face, holding her self up by using his knees as an anchor, and he became lost in her eyes. She cupped his face in a loving way before pulling his head to the side to expose his neck. Her fangs ripped into his throat and his body went rigged from the sensation. Before the other man could even verbalize his feelings about what was happening, Pam was feeding from his throat as well.

My call had ended several minutes ago, so I just watched. I could have joined them, but there was something incredibly sexy about watching the two women I loved most in this world feeding. I will admit that I became aroused, but I would save that for later when Sookie and I were home.

I looked at my Invicta, which says it is now midnight. We normally closed at three, but my tribute was waiting and I was getting anxious.

"I'll leave you two alone. Don't worry about cleaning up. It will be handled." I said as I walked out of the office, leaving my wife and my progeny to their dinner. Once in the hall, I was met by Godric. We walked into the main bar and surveyed the scene. There was no need for me to 'enthrall the vermin' with my new guests in the building. The fangbangers were in awe and paid no attention to my arrival. I did not care. I was more than willing to give up the limelight, at least for tonight.

Godric and I walked up to the dais and took our seats in the thrones. He sat in the one I bought in for my Queen. Whenever she decided to join me, our capacity and profits tripled. I motioned to Thalia, who I had promoted to GM, to issue 'last call'. She did so and after about 30 minutes the club was empty of everyone but me, my nest, staff, and guests. I ordered that the chairs be arranged to focus on the stage. Once everyone was seated, I tapped Pam to bring Sookie in. Godric went to the basement to collect my tribute.

Pam and Sookie walked in laughing, arm in arm. They were a sight that would make any man drop to his knees. When Sookie saw that I was on my throne, she promptly left Pam's side to join me.

Bringing everyone to attention, I turned and took her hand. "Lover, I have a gift for you." She looked at me, her eyes full of curiosity. I pointed towards the hall leading to my office and she saw him. William T. Compton. He was not shackled. He looked around the now empty club that was full of unfamiliar faces. His mind told us both that he didn't know why he was there. His ignorance was making this even more satisfying.

As Godric directed Compton to the stage, Sookie sat stiffly. The arms of her throne buckled under the pressure of her grip. I wanted our guests to know how important this moment was for us so that they could enjoy this moment of justice with us. When they made about 10 feet in front of us, Godric forced Compton to his knees.

"Welcome, my distinguished guests. As you heard, I have brought this man here as a gift to my wife. Currently, he does not know as to why he is here. With my wife's permission, you all will know the deeds of truly wicked men." Sookie looked at me and nodded. Her expression was stern as if she was struggling to contain the beast that so desperately wanted to rip Compton to pieces. Now that I had the green light, I showed all in the room Sookie's dark history with Mr. Compton.

There were moments during the recollection that made some in the group cringe and curse. For me, it was when he allowed the Rattrays' to almost kill her in order to feed her his filthy blood. For her, it was when he gave the order to kill me and Pam. Pam moved towards the stage at this, but was interceded by Godric. When we were at the last moments of her life, it was the first time that Jessica had ever learned that Compton was her original maker. Blood tears streamed down her face as she watched her maker end her life because of what she did to help Sookie survive. To disobey a maker's command is one of the most punishable offenses and she did it without a second thought. Although she annoyed the hell out of me, she would always have a place at me side for that single act.

The images, which played in the suspended air with clarity of a 3D motion picture, flickered out of view and the lights came back on. There were growls and snarls coming from the Cullen men as they take the protection of their women very seriously. Vayl and Sinclair moved to stand behind Godric. He looked at them knowingly and stepped away. The two vampires moved to either side of Compton and held him down by his shoulders. Betsy and Jazz moved closer to each other and watched the stage intently, as we all did.

SPOV

I couldn't believe my eyes. I almost forgot about Bill. Almost. There he stood with that confused look on his face as Godric brought him to the stage.

When the images of my past life were up for all to see, I didn't really notice. All I could do is look at the face of the vampire that took everything from me. He took my innocence, my virginity, my husband, my best friends, countless people who did nothing but show that they cared for me.

My rage was building fast and I didn't know if I would be able to hold it back for long.

"Before judgment is laid down upon you, do you have any last words?" Eric asked him.

"Sookie..." he started but I couldn't hold myself back. I conjured up a silver dagger and threw it into his right shoulder. "YOU DARE ADDRESS ME BY MY NAME? YOU WILL ADDRESS ME APPROPRIATELY!" I screamed at him.

Panting in pain from the silver, the bastard said, "I...I did love you. And I planned to make you my wife. I would have made you happy. If you wouldn't have gone to him and just trusted me, I wouldn't have done those things. DIDN'T I MAKE YOU HAPPY?!" he said. He actually had tears streaming down his face.

"To be fair, I think the people should know that before I met you I hadn't been in any type of romantic relationship with a man other than being molested by my uncle as a child. Then I met my first vampire, you. The first quiet I had ever known. I gave you unconditional love. I even killed your maker to free you. But what did you give me in return? You lied to me from the beginning. You were ordered to find, seduce, and turn me into a slave for that bitch of a Queen, Sophie-Anne. You took my virginity under false pretenses. Because of my relationship with you, my grandmother and several of my closest friends were killed. You tried to kill Eric in order to keep the truth from me. You set Eric up to have the run-in with that necromancy-witch who cursed him. And by the way, you were a shitty protector. During our relationship, I was beaten, almost raped multiple times, stabbed, and mauled." I rose from my seat. "Now that you are fully aware of your actions, you continue to be the coward that you always were, sitting there and confessing your love for me?" I asked him.

I closed the gap between us. Eric appeared behind me and was glowing. He wasn't completely engulfed, but his eyes were. Everyone in the room got up and rushed the stage to get a closer view of what was about to happen. I could tell from their minds that they fully supported me in this. Somehow it gave me a little extra strength, knowing that even people on the outside could see that he did me wrong and should pay with his life.

Vayl and Sinclair gasped when they saw that their hands were now gloved in leather. I conjured some silver shackled on the floor and they immediately locked Bill down.

"Gentlemen. Thank you for your assistance. You are our guests. Please join your wives and enjoy the show. I don't want to get blood all over you." I said to them, adding a little curtsy for affect. I got some giggles from my peanut gallery of Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Jessica, and Cassandra. I looked over and blow them a kiss.

"Sookie, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! You are letting him control your mind! He's..." he abruptly stopped. The reason was because I was holding his fangs. He was screaming and thrashing against his chains. The smell of his burning flesh was wonderful. I turned to my left, and Eric was there. I looked into his eyes and bowed to him, offering him the fangs he has wanted for so long. He let me drop them into his palm. He sent me a large burst of love and admiration that caused me to glow despite the situation. I smiled devilishly at him and turned back to Bill.

"Are you done with your lies, Bill?" I asked him. He would have pissed himself if he were human. It was time to begin.

"Good. Before we get started and I'm into sharing with those I love, I have a gift for you." The group booed and cursed, but I hushed them. "This is for all of you and he is in the room." I knelt in front of him and cupped his face. Eric was on me like white on rice. Loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, I dropped the bombshell.

"Bill. You tried so hard to keep me to yourself. When you finally realized that you could never compare to Eric, you schemed and plotted to kill him. And you did. Look at him know. You did that. And we thank you. We also want to thank you for something even more fantastic. I am pregnant with Eric's children, two to be exact." Bill's eyes went wide. His expression was priceless, a mixture of fear and disbelief. He started struggling again and I rose to the feet. I stepped back and Eric took my place. I knew that he needed a minute alone with Bill so I drew everyone's attention away from them.

"Ok, gang. Let's have some fun. I want you all to think about how we can teach Billy here a lesson about what happens to traitors. Don't say it out loud. I will pick one of you to come up and you can use Bill as your torture dummy. Deal?" They all erupted in cheer and excitement.

_"He had some interesting information about our current predicament, lover. We will discuss later." _Eric said in my head. I nodded and he rose to his feet. He waved his hand and Thalia brought our guests flutes of Royalty and Pernod-Ricard. Eric came behind me and wrapped his arms around me, placing his hands on my stomach. Bill looked on in disgust and sorrow, the jealousy oozed out of him like his blood soon would be.

"Who should go first? Women or men?" I asked my husband. He took a couple of steps back and sat in the throne with me in his lap.

"Mmmm. I think you should let us men go first. I am curious to see who will be more brutal." he answered.

"Ok. Carlisle, you're up first." I said.

The Cullens went wild with their cheers as their master hopped up to the stage to join the three of us. He bowed, kissed my hand, and nodded to Eric who returned the gesture. He walked over to Bill, who pulled away as far as he could, and stop to reflect. His thoughts were about how he used to hate being involved in torture when he was with the Volturi. But after what he'd witnessed of this vampire's actions, he felt this was the epitome of justice.

"I am very old, almost as old as your husband. I think I want to go traditional and remove his eyes lids with a silver scalpel." Carlisle said, looking at me with permission in his eyes.

I smiled and produced his tools. He put on the gloves and took the scalpel from my hand. Walking around to stand behind Bill, he motioned for Esme to join him. Their children were all cheering as she joined him. She already knew what she was do, so she knelt in front of Bill and held his head steady. Carlisle wanted Eric and me to be the only thing Bill saw at that moment. When he and I made eye contact, his mind screamed pleas of mercy that were ignored. With the scalpel in hand, Carlisle lifted Bill's right eyelid with his fingers and sawed it off. He switched hands and did the same on the left. Bill tried to be strong and not cry out, but his whimpers were heard just the same. We had plenty of time.

Carlisle pulled Esme to her feet and ravished her with kisses. They walked hand in hand to join their nest.

"Ok." I called. "Since I picked a guy, Eric will pick a girl. Go on, baby." I coaxed him. I felt him harden underneath. Gods, I love him. I wiggled on him and he growled at me. I laughed and waited for our next contestant.

"Carlisle is a vampire, so I'm going to go with another being. Jazz, will you grace us with your presence?" he said. She looked at Vayl, who kissed her and smacked her on the ass as she walked towards the stage. Her brother, Dave, was standing in between Raoul and Vayl, seeping with envy. "Don't worry, Dave." I called. "You'll be up soon." He smiled and gave me a military salute. We all laughed and then she was standing in between us and Bill.

"First, I would like to congratulate you both on the upcoming additions! If you need a babysitter, give me a call. Now, this shithead took your virginity after lying about loving you. I think that takes balls. Therefore, you should have one of them." All the women, including myself, became unhinged at that suggestion.

I removed Bill's clothing. He was trembling like a wet, cold dog. "You have to do this one yourself, Sookie." she said. I nodded and stood from my favorite seat. Eric moaned at the loss of me in his lap, but I just sent him some lust and he was better.

I walked over to them and said, "You better help me, Jazz. My hand may become unsteady and I end up taking everything." She nodded and stood by my side.

"How about I open him up and you rip it out?" Jazz asked me.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said. She took the silver scalpel Carlisle used earlier and opened his scrotum. Once they were visible, I looked him in the eyes that would never blink again and ripped them both off. The applause and cheer would make you think we were filming an episode of the _Price is Right_. He screamed and cursed at me with venom in his voice. I was going into a bloodlust and didn't care. Jazz and I rose to our feet and we hugged each other, bouncing up and down like tweens at a Justin Bieber concert.

She returned to Vayl's arms. I went to reclaim my spot, but I was met with a passionate kiss. He caressed my ass and I was ready to go home. But once I sat in his lap and looked over at Bill, my rage surged again.

"Come on up, Dave." I announce and he ran up to the stage. Cassandra may have been older than half the vampires in the room, but she couldn't bear to watch Bill's torture. I didn't take it personally as I used to feel the same way. Dave paced back and forth in front of Bill, who was now slumped over and crying silently.

"I vote from silver needles around the corneas of his eyes." he said with triumph. I gave him the needles and he went to work. Bill moaned and yelled in agony. Eric and I loved every minute of it. Dave gave us another salute and returned to Cassandra.

"Well, we must cut this game short as the night is young. We want you all to enjoy your time. I will be the last in this round, but we are more than happy to give you all the opportunity to say your final goodbyes to Mr. Compton." Eric said over my shoulder. He rose with me in his arms and set me down in his throne. You could easily tell which belonged to whom, mine being much smaller since I'm only 5'4. I kneeled and sat on my heels to watch my husband get his retribution.

"Lover, if you'd be so kind?" he asked and outstretched his hand. I conjured a 12', silver-spiked dildo. The group's 'ohs' echoed over Bill's pitiful moans. Eric stalked towards him.

"It did not have to come to this, you realize. If you would have given her to me when I first asked you, none of that would have happened to her. But look where your actions have led. You caused us so much pain and yet you made us stronger." Eric spat at Bill. Bill tried to pull away, but there was nowhere for him to go.

"It...It...Doesn't mat-t-t-t-err. She is Fae and you are Vampire!" he said. He had just begun to laugh when Eric grabbed him by the throat. Eric's fingers, down to the second knuckle, dug into his flesh. The fangs of all those who possessed them dropped, especially mine. I was on fire with rage and bloodlust. I wanted to bath in him.

"Are You FUCKING DEAF?!" Eric roared in Bill's face. "She is carrying my offspring. MINE! What we are means NOTHING!" He walked behind Bill and put him in a doggy position. I got up and stood in front of Bill, giving him a great view of my feet.

Pam, Godric, and Jessica joined us on the stage. They didn't get too close, but they had the best view other than being Eric or I. Eric positioned himself just right so that we were eye level. We looked one another. He grabbed Bill by the hair and yanked his head back.

"Look at her, Bill." Eric whispered in his ear. "She is so beautiful. So brave. So loving. She WILLING gave all of herself to me. And do you know why? I'll tell you. She did because I gave all of myself to her. You never had it in you. You were a coward who preyed on her to please another. Sookie is now, as she was then, unlike any other creature in this universe. You had the chance to have heaven...and now SHE will give you hell."

Our minds connected and I stared into Bill's eyes as Eric shoved the dildo up his ass. We felt each other's pleasure in that moment. It was exquisite. Our lights began to consume the stage. Our nest mates and the crowd had to shield their eyes. Just as quickly as it came, it was over.

I walked over to side of Eric's throne, waiting for him to sit. Bill was screaming and convulsing on the floor, a pool of blood collecting under his waist. Pam and Jessica came over and we had a group hug. Godric went over to Eric, who was snarling at Bill. He laid a hand on Eric's shoulder to calm him. He relaxed slightly. They shared a look that held much meaning. Just as both men were about to step away from Bill, Eric kicked the dildo further in. The blood-curdling scream could probably be heard from the parking lot. Satisfied, Eric waved his hand and music began to pump through the building.

Eric took his place on his throne, placing me on mine which was his lap all along. Our crowd of friends, old and new, came by to pay us fealty. I was surprised because it was unexpected. As they left us, they each stop at Bill. Kicks and punches were delivered until Bill's face unrecognizable.

"The cars are outside if you want to venture out. Call if you get lost getting back to the palace or your accommodations. Have fun." Eric said to the room. The Cullens left to go hunt the woods of my farmhouse. Cassandra, Dave, and Raoul decided to go back to our home in Monroe. Jazz and Vayl stayed to dance and enjoy a club with no distracting humans. Betsy and Sinclair also stayed, finding our private booth to be the best place to have sex. Pam and Jessica took it upon themselves to take Bill to the basement. Godric followed to make sure that neither woman sent him to the true death unintentionally. Ivy and Rachel decided to find another club as they wanted to be around the sweaty, drunk masses. Thalia gave them directions and we waved them on.

Not long after, it was just us. With me sitting in his lap with my legs hanging across the arm of his throne, his hand roamed over my ass. My arms were wrapped around his neck as I kissed all over his face. He released a long moan from my actions. I licked his earlobe, trailing my tongue down his throat.

"You keep doing that and I will take you right here, Mrs. Northman." he said seductively in the crook of my neck. Chills ran down my spine and I couldn't wait any longer.

"Take me home first, Mr. Northman." I purred. And that's exactly what he did.

**Author's Notes:**

**FINALLY! Sookie and Eric get their revenge on Bill. I asked someone special about creative torture techniques. There were more, but I decided to wait until later to use some of them. **

**Some may think that I am a sadistic Mistress, but I think I was more than far. In the books and the show, Bill was a coward. I have hated them being together since Eric was first introduced. This doesn't mean I have a problem with Anna Paquin and Stephen Moyer being together. That is good since it makes Alex (pausing as I wipe the drool from my mouth) available.**

**I hope you enjoyed and continue to still with me for the long run.**

**Here are the translations for this chapter:**

**"Så, älskarinna? Vilken vill du att äta?" = So, Mistress? Which one do you want to eat?**

**"Jag tror att jag vill ha Burnette. Han sålde sin syster att lösa en skuld till sin leverantör. Han såg till och med som hans knarklangare våldtog henne. Jag känner starkt behov av att göra slut på honom." = I think I want the brunette. He sold his sister to settle a debt to his supplier. He even watched as his drug dealer raped her. I feel the strong need to finish him.**

**"Oh! Berätta om min?" = Oh! Tell me about mine?**

**"Denna kille..." she started as she grabbed the dark-haired man by the chin and made baby noises in his face, "…beat hans fru till döden när hon fångade han som fuskar på henne med hennes syster. Systern kom med honom. Skulle vi gå att få henne också?" = This guy...beat his wife to death when she caught him cheating on her with her sister. The sister came with him. Should we go get her too?**

**"Nej Låt oss rädda henne till senare. Vill du göra utmärkelser, Mistress?" = No. Let's save her for later. Would you like to do the honors, Mistress?**

***All the characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors.**

****I OWN NOTHING****


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

SPOV

Our nest, which had quadrupled since our European adventure, had fallen into a harmonious routine. Everyone was comfortable and meshed perfectly. In the two weeks that had passed, we trained and planned. We had amassed a lethal army of vampires, fairies, gnomes, weres, and shifters. The Intel Eric got from Bill, may he burn in Hell, was vital. The three that Sinclair had discovered were involved turned out to be just the face of our enemy. They were a lot like lobbyists for Big Tobacco, desperate to get as many on their side as possible. Our reach was global and little did they know some of their audiences were our allies. Together, we strategically strengthened our powers so that we would be ready for anything.

As I lay on my back, enjoying the sun without a care in the world, I realize that I hadn't tanned in a while. I was humming to the sounds of the birds and wind when I felt that I was not alone. I cracked an eye to see a blur run pass me. I was surprised that I could not catch a glimpse of this intruder, even with my enhanced senses. Just as I sat up, it passed me again. This time, I realized that there were two intruders. I rose from my lounge chair, remembering to pull my wrap over my naked breasts, and walked to the middle of our rooftop garden. The beings were fast and circled me as a unit. I had begun to raise my power when one of them tickled me. It actually tickled me.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I commanded. I was getting irritated.

Then I heard them giggling. I felt like the butt of their joke and did not like it one bit. The sky began to darken. That got their attention because they stopped moving. On either side of me were two boys. They were as tall as me, lean, and looked to be about 12 years old or so. It was their faces that finally made me calm down. I had to sit down.

They both approached, standing in front of me with that smirk that still drives me crazy.

"We would never hurt you." said the one on my left.

"We just wanted to play with you in the Sun." said the one on my right.

I was speechless. I placed my hands on my belly. There were two heartbeats thrumming through me. Both boys smiled at me just like their father. Just as I called to Eric, they disappeared.

Eric barged into the garden, his eyes ablaze. He knelt in front of me as he scanned me for any sign of distress.

"Lover? Are you alright?" he asked, his voice dripping with concern.

I still did not speak. All I could do was grab his hands and place them on my stomach. His eyes widen. We both felt them. We did not have to say a word. The love between the four of us swirled through the bond. Eric and I spent the rest of the day in the garden.

After watching the sunset, he stood and pulled me to my feet.

"Let's go get dressed. We will have guests soon."

I looked at him with confusion in my eyes. Who was coming? Had there been new developments? I was just about to verbalize the feelings that I knew he felt through the bond, but I was struck silent by waves of lust. Before my knees turned to jelly, I was in his arms. He gripped my chin, taking my lips greedily. As he carried me through the palace to our room, he discarded my wrap. We reached the bedroom door. Instead of setting me down on my feet, he kicked the double doors open. He turned to close them just as Pam rounded the corner to see us.

With a raise eyebrow and devilish smirk on her face, she spoke "Our nest has begun to arrive...how long should we wait?"

Eric and I looked at each other. I could feel that his desire to consume me was palpable.

"Entertain them until we come down. There is no telling when we will emerge." With that, he kicked one door close. I busted into a fit a giggles. Then the other door closed and Pam disappeared.

Two hours later, Eric and I came into the den where everyone was assembled. They rose and bowed. We nodded and they took their seats again. Eric led us to his oversized armchair that sat nest to the fireplace. I took my place in his lap, observing our family.

"Good evening all," Eric began. "As always, Sookie and I are happy to have you with us. We are gathered because I have been informed that our enemy is moving. We also may have someone who can identify their leader. This invaluable knowledge will no doubt lead us to victory."

The energy in the room surged. Everyday, minus the week of our return, each of us had been preparing for war. I spent hours alone in the basement meditating, communing with my Mother to help reaffirm my purpose. All of the pain and death we suffered was to give us the ability to justly protect and unify the supe community. Eric and I were great at dealing with people fairly throughout our many lives. This was more so true for Eric with his almost 1200 years walking this earth. The one thing that Eric always said was that he loved that I saw him as more than the evil deeds he committed over the centuries, a man with a soul that was capable of love. Freya told me that this was part of the reason why he and I were destined to be one.

Returning to the present, I rejoined the conversation.

"Before our guests arrive, I want to make sure that we are all in agreement. In order for any of us to survive in the future, we must be able to live peacefully with humans. But those who feel that they are superior to other beings and that they can be used however they want need to know that abusing their power will be met with that of a greater force." Eric squeezed me and I was overwhelmed by the pride and love he sent me.

"It is not our goal to rule over the supe community. It is to unite it under the belief that no matter what you are, you have a right to live without fear." As Eric spoke, our nest nodded in agreement. Their thoughts mirrored our own, which made me love them even more.

"We were all human at some point in time." I mumbled this to no one in particular, but everyone in the room heard me loud and clear. Before anything else could be said, Eric's phone began to vibrate me ass. "Ohh", I moaned. That earned me some giggles from the peanut gallery.

Eric answered it and I dismissed everyone for the time being. I rose and walked to the window to stand next to my Pam.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I said as I nudged her. She smirked, but never looked at me.

"It's been a long time since I have had a good fight. I'm impatient. I need to feed the...beast." Her tone was thoughtful, as if she'd finally realized something that had her stumped.

"Soon. I want to get this over with too." I replied. She nodded.

"WHAT?!" Eric roared. Our heads snapped in his direction. He was pacing in front of the fire. His fist was clenched as he listened intently to the caller.

"Alright. Close Fangtasia and have all survivors taken there. Call Ludwig. I'll pay her whatever." he ordered. He listened again. Pam and I moved closer.

The den was empty by this point. Everyone had scattered to parts unknown. I scanned the estate. Some of our nest mates were enjoying the backyard and pool. Some were in the theatre, and the rest were in kitchen. The guards were all at their post, patrolling as ordered. Just knowing our home was full of life made me think of Gran. We had started having Sunday dinners with her before she passed. I smile when I remember how Eric had her giggling like a school girl.

Eric put his phone back into his pocket. With his back to us, he just stood there. Pam and I exchanged glances. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Pam. Give us a minute." he said. She turned and walked out, closing the doors behind her.

"The Shreveport pack, along with the Hot Shot pack and a group of shifters, were attacked by unknown assailants. Some of which were vampires. Alcide, Jason...and Merlotte were there. 12 are dead. Most are injured and being treated."

I was speechless for the second time today. My mind told me to rush to Fangtasia, but my heart told me to pause. I put my hand on my belly, feeling the love of our sons.

"Bring the three of them here. Take Pam, Vayl, and Sinclair with you. I'll get Carlyle and we can treat them ourselves." I squeezed his hand and walked away. I made it about five steps before I was face to face with his muscular chest. He wrapped me in his arms and I immediately relaxed.

"Do not worry, lover. This will not go unanswered. Thalia and her crew are already tracking them." He sent reassurance and determination through the bond.

"I know. Bring my brother home. And be careful." I kissed him hard, hoping to give him incentive to hurry. When I pulled back, he looked into my eyes. The small twinkle spread into a brighter light, then turning his eyes the same sapphire blue as his irises. I wanted him so bad; my whole body began to glow from the yearning. Then I felt Jason. It was like our bond as brother and sister flared. My light faded and with another deep kiss, Eric released me.

There was a knock on the door. Pam opened it, allowing Vayl and Sinclair to enter, and then she followed them in.

"There was an attack tonight during the run. There are three individuals that we need to retrieve. I need you three to with me." The two men nodded. Pam, on the other hand, put her hands on her hips.

"Do I need to change?" She said it full of venom.

"No. You are driving." he replied and walked out. Pam followed; and after a bow from each man, they were gone as well.

I left the den and walked out the front door to stand on the porch. I felt a burst of love hit me as Pam drove by, heading towards the gate. I just don't understand why someone would disturb something as beautiful as a run of a pack, a peaceful moment in time when a creature could be completely free. Those bastards will pay, but one thing at a time.

EPOV

I did not want to leave her, then again, I never do. I would much rather be licking her clean on top of the dining room table. When Thalia calls me with their fucking location, I will take care of them myself.

I decided on the Suburban for the leg room. I had just finished filling them in on what had happened when we pulled into my parking spot.

"This was a message directed at you and Sookie." Pam said as she cut the engine. "Alcide's mutts, Jason and the cats, plus the shifter?! They are trying to fuck with both you."

"I would agree with that assessment." Sinclair said as Vayl nodded.

"I agree with you, all of you. Thalia, our best tracker, is on their trail as we speak. For now..." I opened my door, "let's get what we came for. I do not want Sookie to come out." I exited the SUV and they followed me into the employee entrance.

As soon as I stepped inside, my senses were bombarded by the scent of fresh blood. We all dropped fang, making our way to the main bar. Bodies were strewn all over. Gnomes hustled along with bandages and antiseptic. I spotted our targets and told Pam to take the guys to get the assholes. I'd let them die if it weren't for my wife. Her caring and loving nature applied to all creatures, even those who coveted what was mine. I've always been a jealous man, but I am also patient. They'll make the necessary mistake and will pray to deal with me instead of her.

I found the good doctor nursing Jason's broken leg. He was unconscious.

"Are you just going to stand there or make yourself useful?" Dr. Ludwig was still the charmer.

"Sookie sent me to collect him, the wolf, and the shifter." I said.

"You do realize this was to get the attention of you and the misses, right?" she said.

"Yes and it worked." I replied. With a nod, she stepped back. I grabbed Stackhouse and hefted him over my shoulder. I joined the others and we piled into the massive vehicle. All three were out. Merlotte had a broken arm and a nasty wound on his head. Alcide had both arms, a clavicle, and jaw broken. I wish I could have delivered those blow.

Pam drove like the wind. She threw open the front doors and we filed into the palace with our injured. Sookie popped in front of me and led us to the basement. She had cleared the game area and setup three tables. We laid them out and assessed their wounds.

"Reset their bones." she ordered. I moved to stand behind her, wrapping my arms around her. She leaned into my chest. As their bones cracked, I whispered into her ear, "We will find who did this. I promise." She sent love and pride through the bond, causing a moan to escape me.

Pam, Vayl, and Sinclair stepped away from the patients as Dr. Cullen began to work on them. Alcide and Merlotte would heal in a short time, but Jason was family. Pam ripped open her wrist and forced her blood down his throat. "Do I have permission to skin this cat if he starts following me again?"

Sookie giggled and I laughed.

"I thought you liked pets, Pam?" Sookie asked.

"Yea, but your brother...is a headache I can't bear." she replied and we all were in stitches, as my lover would say.

I knew Sookie was hungry, even though she had not said anything. I felt it through our bond, which had changed recently. I think it is the bond between us and our sons developing while they are in the womb. They are not even here yet and I'm prouder than ever at how they care for their mother.

After sending the others upstairs, I led her to our 'private' room here in the basement. She immediately ran and jumped on the bed. I moved to the fridge and removed two bags of blood and the ingredients for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I set the blood in the microwave and made her sandwich. She devoured it quickly and I became excited as thoughts of other 'activities' ran through my mind.

She sensed something from me because when she took the last bite, she stood and began removing her clothes. The long summer dress was pulled over her head to land at my feet. Wearing only a nude color thong, she walked to the microwave and hit the start button. Even with her back turned, her very presence made me want to drop to my knees in worship. I needed her in every way possible.

I scanned the room, trying to decide where I would ravish her. She turned and headed towards the bed. I was naked before I finished my first step in her direction. She laughed and said, "I though you were hungry. I just didn't want to get any on my dress."

I know she's lying because the bond told me and the sweet smell of her arousal was invading my senses.

"I am, but there are several hungers that need to be satisfied. Now, drink your blood." I wanted to penetrate her so badly, but she needs to feed before I take anything from her.

She obeys and drains the pouch. I give her the second one. After a fierce staring contest, which I won, she finishes that one as well.

"Are you trying to gorge me?" she whined.

"No. I know what you need and I will not let it go until you have it." I replied.

"What do you mean?" She was very curious, yet she did not probe my mind like she could have. I joined her on the bed. Grabbing one of her ankles, I said "I have now fed your hunger for sustenance. Next, I will feed your hunger for me." I waggled my eyebrows right before I snatched her to the middle of the bed.

The quick movement surprised her and she yelped. I took her lips greedily, and she matched the intensity. Our tongues covered every inch of the other's mouth. I positioned myself between her legs and hovered over her. I kissed and licked all over her body. I saved my favorite place on earth for last, now removing her thong with my fangs.

Her eyes began to turn white, only to grow slightly brighter.

"Please, Eric." she begged me. "I need you to love and fuck me now."

"Can I taste you first, lover?" I asked. I love it when she curses. She bit her bottom lip, nodding adamantly in response.

I began to trace the crease of her folds with my fingers. She was soaking wet and I grew harder.

"See? Look how wet you are for me." I brought my finger up to show her. Grabbing my wrist, she pulled my hand closer. She put the wet digit into her mouth, moaning at the taste of herself. Now, my eyes were glowing.

I struggled to regain my finger, but she finally gave up when fingers from my other hand began to fondle her. She was already close, so I leaned down and began leisurely licking in between her folds. My thumb rubbed circles on her clit. She arched her back as her first orgasm began. I plunged my tongue into her core and she exploded, panting my name like a prayer as her juice flowed into my mouth. Before the aftershocks could end, I pushed into her to the hilt. She grew brighter, the light spreading all over her body. Her walls constricted me, in an attempt to milk me, but I resisted.

My mind was so clouded with the pleasure of being inside of her that I didn't realize what was going on around me. One moment, I was pounding into her. The next moment, I was lying on top of the pool table with Sookie riding me hard. I glanced around the room. Jason was gone, but the other two were still in the room with us.

"Lover?" I panted, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Shhh, my King." She squeezed my dick with her womanly muscles. The growl that ripped through me startled both of the men that lay near us.

"What's going on?" Merlotte yelled. His face contorted in horror at what he was seeing.

"What the fuck? REALLY?!" Alcide roared as he jumped up from his gurney, turning his back to us.

I wanted to speak, but she increased her pace and I was almost there. I was struggling to contain myself. Sookie's head was thrown back, her nails leaving trails of blood down my chest.

"You both were dreaming about what it would be like to have me." She said, never slowing or missing a beat as he rode me. "Now you get to see it firsthand."

I couldn't hold back any longer. My orgasm shot out of me with such force that she came, screaming my name for all to hear.

"Fuck you, both!" Alcide yelled. I laughed and she giggled.

"Don't go too far. We need to talk about what happened. We'll meet you both upstairs." She nodded towards the door and they scurried out of the basement as if it were on fire.

"I think you should take the title of Sex Goddess, lover. What was that about?" I asked. We've never, purposely, made love in front of anyone before.

"They were dreaming about me! I couldn't help it. I had Pam come and get Jason and I popped us here. Sam had you bound in silver, watching from the corner in his dream." she rushed out in defense. I laughed until I realized what she said about the shifter's imagination. She must have felt my rage flare up because she swirled her hips on my shaft, completely replacing all other thoughts with only her pleasuring me.

"I love you." I said and pulled her lips to mine. We popped back to the bed. Our love making became slow and true. We loved each other with our minds, hearts, and souls as well as with our bodies.

Spent and sated, we collapsed in a heap on the bed. I lazily licked beads of sweat from her face while she twirled a stand of my hair around her finger.

"Niall and AP are here" she said matter-of-factly. I could tell that she wasn't in a hostess mood, selfish in her contentment in my arms.

"Let's get clean and join them." I ushered. I got up, but she didn't move. I could feel determination and stubbornness in the bond.

"The quicker we get this over with, the faster we can return to this." I offered.

"I think I will stay here. You should too." She is an evil temptress and I'm struggling with myself not to heed her words. She jumped up on all fours, wiggling her ass in the air to entice me to join her. It took my 1000+ years of will power not to do so.

"I do not want the Prince to come looking for you." I said. I slapped her on that plump ass of hers. She jumped out of the bed, rubbing her tender cheek which was now red.

Pouting, she stalked into the bathroom. The shower began and she stuck her head out of the door, "I'm not washing myself." she declares.

I walked into the bathroom, but it took us another 30 minutes to come out.

PPOV

I finally managed to get everyone into the conference room. With both sides of the 24-seat conference table almost filled, putting the Prince and the Ancient One at one end and us at the other. As I reached to pull out my chair, a wave of pure ecstasy hit me. My knees buckled and I crumbled to the floor. Godric rushed to my side and Jessica took a defensive stand in front of us.

"Are you ok? What's happening?" he said, gripping my upper arms to pull me to my feet.

Before I could speak, there was a crash and the sounds of the guards' cocking their guns could be heard by all. I vamped to the scene, followed by Godric and Niall.

"FUCK THEM! You fucking bloodsuckers have destroyed her!" roared the wolf. His eyes turned yellow and he was primed to shift.

The shifter was trying to pry the front door open to escape. He was mumbling something about it should have been him, tears streaming down his face. Godric went to deal with him while Niall and I handled the Packmaster.

"Alcide Herveaux." Niall's voice made every being in the foyer stand at attention. "What is the meaning of your curses towards my children?" The last part was said in a less threatening tone.

"How could you allow them...no, HIM to change her? I woke up in a strange room with them...FUCKING RIGHT NEXT TO ME!" He was screaming. I had never seen the wolf _this_ angry.

Finally deciding I should intervene, I said "You both know it's your own fault. You have been pining over the idea of the wholesome, southern belle that steals your heart with her smile and kindness. Ms. Good Two Shoes." I paused, putting my hands on my hips, "She is no longer that woman. Life has made her more. She is QUEEN of Faery, for fucking sakes. You are a Packmaster and he's too chicken shit to get involved. Do you really think you can love her the way she deserves?" My words took the steam out of both of them. Alcide began to calm down.

"To answer you question, Mr. Herveaux, my great-granddaughter is not a normal half-breed. She is beyond being a full-blooded fairy. And your obsession with her is a side-affect of her evolving power. Your hatred for her mate is based on your insecurities in that it is a vampire that holds her heart and not you. You need to accept that your dream can never be. If you truly care for her, you will accept this now. I can help if you wish." said the Prince.

"Yes!" said Merlotte, finally joining the conversation. "Make it stop! I've tried on my own. I love Luna and Emma, but when I close my eyes, Sookie is all I see." He looked so pitifully that I felt a little sorry for him. Niall placed a glowing hand on the shifter's head. Merlotte's eyes widened and flickered with light. Niall released him and stepped back.

Merlotte shook his head as if to clear it. He didn't utter another word before Godric led him to join the others.

"What shall it be, wolf? Man up and get over her now or take the quick route and have the Prince do it for you?" I was growing tired of these idiots drooling over her after she repeatedly tells them she belongs to my maker.

"I'll give you an answer after this meeting is over." He pushed past us both, marching to the conference room.

"I didn't think she would allow him to put her on display in such a manner." He said it as if the thought disgusted him.

"It wasn't my Master, but my Mistress. He knew nothing. She told me to remove Jason from the room. I did. I hope you aren't suffering from that same idiocy as those imbeciles, are you Prince?" I asked.

With an arched eyebrow, he said "I have accepted what will be. He wasn't my choice, but it never was mine to make." His head was bowed. I knew firsthand of the Prince of Faery's hatred toward our kind. With Sookie to soon be announced as heir to the throne, no one knew how any of us would fare. Our enemies must be retarded to pull a move like this. This is why one shouldn't underestimate their opponent. I finally understand what Eric has been trying to teach me all these years.

"They are ready" I said to the fairy. He popped and I vamped back to the conference room.

SPOV

We popped in the room separately. We, well I, had caused enough trouble for one night and wanted to get down to business. Everyone stood, with the exception of AP of course, until we took our seats.

"Thank you for coming. We sincerely apologize for our...tardiness. We extend our appreciation to our guests. Since we all know each other, I give our guests the floor." Eric waved his hand to direct everyone's attention to our 'Elders'.

"Thank you, your Majesty. Since our last meeting, my scouts have discovered more about those individuals that King Sinclair presented. All three of them were killers in their human lives. Salome Herod is the daughter of King Herodias."

"Pardon my intrusion, but did you say Herodias?" asked Raoul.

"Yes. I am speaking of that individual." the Prince replied.

The majority of us didn't know what they were talking about. Huginn flew in, having appeared out of thin air, to land on Eric's shoulder. His eyes flashed for just a moment. "Salome is the one who asked for the head of John the Baptist on behalf of her mother, Herodias. She also sent her maker to the true death."

"You are also correct. Originally, Tomas de Mada was the first Grand Inquisitor. Lucrezia Borgia is the last of the Borgia family from the 15th century. Now they are vampires and part of a group that believes that controlling this nest will ensure control of the supernatural community." Niall was about to continue when AP grabbed his arm. Her usually milky white eyes had now turned clear. Her head was raised towards the ceiling.

As everyone was focused on AP, I glanced over at Alice. Her bubbly disposition had been replaced with a grimace. Edward, who was three seats down from her, began to speak. "One female, long blonde hair with hazel eyes. She is giving a group of about 50 vampires their orders." he said.

"Kill all the wolves, except the pack leader. His mate is the key. Together, they will bring the entire nest to us." AP stated this, oblivious to everything in the room.

"They are moving. THEY ARE IN FORKS!" Alice screamed.

Bella jumped up only to be grabbed by Edward. "They are going for Jacob and Renesmee." Her tone was lethal, yet calm.

I squeezed Eric's hand and he nodded.

"I want Pam, Betsy, Suzie, Jazz, Dave, and the Cullens to come with me." I rose, pausing only to kiss my husband, and walked out to the foyer. Those I named followed closely behind.

"Pam. Call Thalia and inform her of this pending attack. We will need her to track them too." She was on her phone in the next second.

"Suzie and Jazz." They both stepped closer to me. "Get your tools. You two stay with me." They nodded and ran off to get their weapons.

"Betsy. You and Dave will stick to Bella and Edward." They nodded and stepped back. Both were eager to lay down some punishment.

I walked over to the Cullens. Jasper held Alice in his arms tightly, as if he were sure she'd be snatched away from him at any moment. Bella stood in Edwards's arms, seething with rage and growing impatient. Her eyes were blood red. She snapped to attention when I approached.

"Which one of you can show me their current location?" Both Bella and Alice stepped closer to me. They took the other's hand, their eyes closed. I grabbed the free hand of each woman. Jacob and Renesmee were on a reservation, their whole pack rest around them. The bare land that held the cabins was almost completely surrounded by trees.

"Time to go." I called. "Grab on and don't let go until I say so." They all agreed.

Slow breaths...POP!

EPOV

"It would seem that as we learn about them, they are leaning about us." John said.

"Worried?" I asked.

"No. Intrigued, actually." he replied.

"Two attacks in one night. By vampires. Their targets were weres for the most part." Raoul stated to no one in particular.

"Add to this that these weres are connected to us." I added.

We all sat contemplating the obvious. They know us and those we associate with, but to what extent no one was sure. AP's eyes began to flutter. When the rapid blinking ceased, they had become white again.

"There are factions pooling their knowledge about you. The Volturi do Borgia's bidding. They gave her the child since they have always been threatened by her existence. The American Vampire League gave information about you and your nest because they fear the power you have amassed having been the chosen monarch for three states. Even though you gave two to others, you still have influence over their direction. Your dealings with other beings also fueled their anger as they believe you should only care about your own kind." she said. She was resigned. I took this as an indication that there was more to be discussed in private.

"It is time to meet with the Council, Eric. We need to know where they stand in this. The time to pick sides has come." Niall was absolutely right. They have stood back and allow this bullshit to continue when they claim to want peace. There are also other beings that we needed to see about as well.

"Are you willing to talk to Cataliades or should I do that as well?" He looked away, processing my question.

"I'll let you deal with the Demon. There are others that I must consult." he said and I acknowledged with a nod.

"What's all this got to do with my pack? We haven't done anything with you and the vamps in ages." Alcide said to clenched teeth.

"It could be for many reasons. Your pack resides in his area, his kingdom. It could be that you have had business dealings with vampires in the past. It could be because you are in love with his wife..." Sinclair answered without looking at the were, who didn't care for that last sentence.

"Watch your mouth, vamp. I'd hate for you to lose your fangs while here." Sinclair barred his fangs and rose, slamming his chair into the wall. Alcide followed suit as they both moved to face each other.

"ENOUGH!" I roared. "We will not have any of this in front of our guests. Sinclair, please do not antagonize the wolf. Alcide...I understand your anger stems from what happened earlier, but we _all_ need to be objective." If Sookie could see me now, she would be so proud that I didn't make this worse by saying what I was truly thinking. Especially since I have believed for years now that he is in love with her and I hope he makes a move so that I can skin him. But I have grown to control my rage when it comes to her. "What can you tell us about the attack on your pack this evening?" I asked him to change the subject.

"Isn't it obvious? We were in the middle of our run. When we assembled in a clearing that allow us to see the moon directly, we were ambushed by bloodsuckers! And they weren't biting, but just trying to maim and kill all of us." He sighed and put his head in his hands. He was thinking about the families he had to notify about the deaths."

"Alcide, we have our differences, and against my better judgment, you are a part of this nest. We will help you and those of your pack in this time of need. I will have to confirm with _my_ wife, but your pack can use the woods at the farmhouse until this threat is resolved. It is fortified with wards placed by fairies and witches. With a slight modification, no one that plans on threatening your pack would be within property boundaries." Knowing that he is a prideful creature and hates me to no end, I was sure that he would decline my offer.

"The pack would greatly appreciate that. There are still two days left in this moon and we need to run now more than ever with the losses we have suffered tonight."

"Once this meeting is concluded, everyone needs to get updates on their loved ones. As of now, we need to assume that anyone close is in danger. Let me know if you need assistance securing their safety. It will be done tonight."

"You need to have the wards reinforced on all of the properties. I will send a few of my strongest warders to do it tomorrow, but they will need an owner with them." Could it be that Niall doesn't know that I can now day-walk? Should I let it be known now? "I will make sure that they can do what needs to be done." He nodded.

"Niall, can you place wards on Merlotte's as well. Since he has been established as a way to get to her, he will need to be protected as well." He nodded and that was all I needed.

"Let us end here for the night. There has been a lot going on and we will need fresh minds to prepare for battle." I stood, followed by those who remained. They bowed and dispersed.

Alcide left, taking the shifter with him. Merlotte wasn't his usual annoying self, drooling over my lover as if I could not rip him to shreds in a nanosecond. Something had changed. I filed that away for later consideration. Raoul escorted Cassandra back to her room to wait for Dave's return. I asked Sinclair, Vayl, John, and Godric to meet me in the library. I knew that neither them, nor I, could relax when our women were out of sight.

The room was finally clear of everyone except AP, Niall and I. I moved to their end of the table, taking the chair closes to AP.

"It was strange having a vision in front of a group like this. It has never happened in all my time that I had an audience, other than my maids of course." she said as she pondered the significance of that one thing.

"I am grateful for your presence and willingness to come to us. Sookie or I can come to you for now on in order to maintain your safety." I said.

"I see the fairy has brought out your sweet side, Viking. That won't be necessary. I need to go out from time to time. Living in the cave can give you cabin fever after a while." She winked at me and I laughed.

"Let's get going, my beauty. I don't want your maids to fret." Niall said to AP.

"That's all they do. You would think that they are the old ones." I leaned down and kissed her hand. She giggled, or should I say cackled, and Niall nodded. They were gone in a second.

I called Huginn to me. He appeared just like before and perched himself on my shoulder. "Go to your Queen. Protect her if necessary. Report what is happening." He nodded his head and took flight, disappearing into nothing. Now, all I could do is patiently wait for Huginn's report back to me and for my Sookie to return. I would much prefer the latter.

**Author's Notes:**

**Whew! That was a long one, possibly the longest chapter yet. Just to make sure everyone knows the time line; the events in this chapter take place two weeks after London. Keep in mind that was Halloween. AP foretold that the battle and birth of the twins will be in three months. **

**Also, the three players for the enemy team are real historical people. Well, Salome is a biblical character, so whether she really existed depends on your belief in Christianity. **

**I want to hear predictions so please BE KIND AND REVIEW.**

***All characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors. **

****I OWN NOTHING****


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

SPOV

We landed outside the largest of the 15 cabins on the reservation. Carlisle took half the group to form a perimeter around all the cabins. I could tell that the presence of these vampires didn't alarm these weres because they were Cullens', just like the mate of their packmaster. Most of the weres were either sleeping or having sex, something I couldn't wait to do when I got home.

The rest of us - Edward, Bella, Alice, Betsy, Dave, Jazz, Suzie, and I - stood at the door. Just as Bella was about to knock, the door was flung open.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" the young woman said irritably. As she stood there, I realized how gorgeous she was. Wearing a wife-beater and boy shorts with her long brown hair hanging over her shoulders, she was the epitome of youth.

"Renesmee, there's no time. Get dressed and wake up Jacob. We need to get everyone out of here!" Bella's voice was low, but the urgency couldn't be ignored. Not wasting anytime, she raced back in to wake the packmaster. Jacob, who was a sight that would make any woman drool, appeared at the door in just his gym shorts.

"Come in. And what the hell is going on?" he asked, mainly of Bella and Edward. We crammed into the cabin, which was dark besides the moonlight that shone through the windows.

"There is not much time. A group of about 50 vampires are about to attack the pack. They're coming for you and my child." Edward rushed out.

"Too late." Alice said with her head bowed. "They are here."

We all froze and listened. There were about 10 vampires approaching, scouts to assess the situation. Things were moving too quickly for me to pop all of us out at once. It would drain me and I wanted Lucrezia. I knew she wouldn't appear this early, so that meant that it may take a little time to find her.

"Jacob, you need to get the pack ready to fight, but they need to stay inside for now. The rest of you will stay here." I looked at my 'guards' and we walked out. Pam met us just outside the door.

"Take out the scouts. The weres will be ready to fight soon. I want Lucrezia as a prisoner." She smirked at me and vamped to inform the others. Five minutes later, the minds of the scouts had been silenced. Pam returned, only slightly disheveled.

"Done. How many are left?" she asked.

"41. Time to feed the beast." I replied with a wink. The smile on her face was diabolical. Her thoughts matched it perfectly. She went back to her position as I returned to the main cabin. Jacob met us at the door again. This time, he was coming out to rally his wolves.

"What is your plan? And don't think I don't have one of my own." Little did he know, our plans were the same.

"I don't doubt it. Just make sure your pack doesn't attack my people." I ordered. He nodded and disappeared.

I walked back into the main cabin and stopped in the middle of the room. Everyone was ready. Jazz and Suzie were at my sides, looking like assassin bookends. Jazz was wearing all black with a katana sword on her back, a bolo on her hip, and a wrist contraption with syringes filled with silver nitrate. Her belt was covered with magazines to use in her custom Walther PPK. She armed the arrow system of her gun and nodded. Suzie, on the other hand, donned her leather. Two strands of bullets crisscrossed her full chest. She had grenades, silver cuffs, silver mace and throwing daggers. She pumped her sawed-off and an expression of pure bliss spread across her face.

Betsy and Dave stood by the door. He checked his weapons in typical Special Ops fashion. She was stretching, something I found very amusing since she was a vampire. The Cullen's were cool and calm, readying themselves mentally for a fight. .

I closed my eyes and everything around me disappeared. I reached into myself to tap into my light. As I found my place of peace, the sounds of combat began. I could hear the minds of the wolves as they changed into their animal form.

The enemy regime slamming into our group sounded like a clap of thunder. I popped to the roof with Jazz and Suzie in tow. Those remaining in the cabin emerged to kill as many as possible.

As the first wave of enemies continued their approach, my girls began picking them off at the tree line. I was floating slightly off the rooftop; scanning, looking for my target. I found her about 10 miles north, perched on the side of a rock face.

She was very beautiful with her long, golden blonde mane, but it was overshadowed by the evil intent in her eyes. Her thoughts were calculating and strategic. Although she was expecting the Cullens' to make an appearance, she didn't count on the additional fighters. Her gaze fell on Renesmee and Jacob, who were fighting back to back. The young hybrid was using her fingers as claws to gut a vampire. Jacob snatched another out of midair as it lunged, trying to take his mate by surprise.

Lucrezia was nothing if not methodical in her attack. She brought a force bigger than that of her target to ensure the job was completed. However, her over-confidence clouded her focus and would result in her downfall. It was the unexpected deaths of three of her warriors on her left that distracted her. She began to scan the field for what took their lives. That's when she spotted me. Her expression changed from focused to pure shock. She definitely hadn't expected to see anything like me. Through her eyes, I looked like an angry angel surrounded by God's holy light. She wasn't even sure what she was seeing, but her fear began to rise and that brought a smile to my face. Before she could move, I popped in front of her and floated in the air.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" she screamed. She had backed up into the mountain.

"You will find out soon enough." I replied. I froze her and bounded her hands. I turned away from her to look down upon the battlefield. My nest was finishing off the last of her force when I popped back to the ground with my prisoner in tow.

"I will send the jet to collect your pack tomorrow afternoon. We need to go so all this can be explained." I said to Jacob. All the beings around me stared in awe. I guess I could be a little startling at times. I nodded to the girls who took a hold of Lucrezia. Jacob began instructing his wolves. Bella was holding her daughter tightly as Edward held them both.

Everyone was worn from the fight; clothes were torn and covered in blood. I surveyed the reservation, assessing the damage. Several cabins had been destroyed, but there were no casualties on our side and I thanked the Gods for that.

Jacob dismissed his pack. They were all still in wolf form and went sprinting off into the woods. When they were gone, I had the team regroup on me. I was ready to celebrate this victory. And I was more than ready to get home to Eric.

EPOV

When I joined the others in the library, the anxiety was thick in the air. Like me, they worried about the well-being of those they cherished most in this world. The guys were scattered throughout the room. All of them were seated except for Godric. My maker was paced the floor in a manner I hadn't seen since the Vampire/Fairy War. When I entered the room, all eyes fell on me.

"How long will we wait until we go after them?" asked Raoul. He and Vayl had been exchanging some tense words just moments ago.

"I know you all are worried, as am I. Let us take a look at what is happening. Just know that it will only be a few seconds." I warned. They all responded with eager nods.

My magic poured out of my eyes like a mist and floated towards the ceiling. It spread so that we could see an open field with about 15 cabins. There was fighting everywhere. It was our nest and a pack of extremely large wolves against 50 vampires. None of us expected a force of that magnitude. A typical vampire would have sent too few, underestimating the wolves based on their nature, but this cunt was smart and planned to ensure her victory through overkill.

Fangs dropped and rage flared in all of us as we watched on. I had just spotted something glowing in the distant when the image vanished.

"We must be patient. They are all capable of holding their own." I said to the group.

"It sounds like we aren't the only ones that need to be convinced of that." John said.

"I'll admit it. I have no shame." I said in defense. "I am whipped." We all shared a much needed laugh.

We exited the library and headed towards the rooftop garden. We had just got seated to enjoy the moonlight when I felt her. I shot out of my seat, followed by my companions. "They're back."

We rushed to the backyard. Our returned comrades were standing in a circle. As we approached, it opened to reveal my lover standing over another woman. This woman was on her knees in the grass, her hands cuffed with silver behind her. Besides Sookie, Jazz, and Suzie, everyone else was bloody and dirty.

"My King. We return with the spoils of battle." Sookie said as she circled our prisoner. I was smiling from ear to ear. She called over the closest guards and instructed them to take Ms. Borgia to the cells. Quietly and swiftly, the bitch was removed and locked up to be dealt with later.

"Let's all get some rest. We have had enough excitement for one evening and half of us need some T.L.C." Sookie said as she dismissed the group. Most of the ladies giggled to each other and went to reunite with their mates.

As I looked into my wife's eyes, there was a change. It was something about the look she had now as she looked around the group.

"Feel free to stay here for the night. You all know your way around." she announced.

Her eyes began to glow as she looked up at the sky, I grew excited and worried. A cloud of fairy dust appeared over our heads. None of the nest noticed as the gold flecks of what I believed to be fairy magic rained down upon them. The cloud spread over the group but only seemed to fall upon the women. Like a domino effect, it only took one to push them all over the edge. And the first to fall was Bella.

She was just standing in Edward's arms with her eyes closed. She was content to be back with her husband and that both her daughter and friend were safe. The dust settled on her and disappeared into her skin. She released a moan which roused his attention.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked her, filled with concern. She looked up at him, looked around the group, and then jumped him. She was relentless as she kissed him. Just as she ripped off his shirt, Renesmee attacked Jacob with the same zeal as her mother. Both men looked at each other with confusion, although Edward began to grow angry at his daughter's behavior. There was nothing he could do to help Jacob since Bella was now trying to remove his pants.

When the scent of these women's arousal hit the air, the rest went crazy. Our backyard was about to become the scene of a massive orgy if they did not make it to closed quarters.

"What have you done lover?" I asked as I approached her. She was smiling like a maniac.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said with mock innocence.

"We have to get them to the rooms!" I yelled. It was becoming harder for me to focus as the women began ripping their own clothes off. There was so much bare female flesh around me that I was sure Sookie would react negatively, but she did not. She seemed to revel in what was happening before us. The men were beyond shocked and unsure of what to do.

"Grab your women and follow me!" I ordered of my comrades. They did their best to restrain their significant others as they followed me into the main house. I led them through the halls, pushing each couple into a bedroom as I went. As soon as a door closed, there was no escaping the lustful intentions and determination of these women.

John didn't even make it into a room before Suzie had taken him inside her while I was busy pushing Alice and Jasper into a room. I cannot begin to fathom when and how she got out of her skin tight leather pants, but she managed to do just that. He fell into one of the chairs lining the hall with her riding him with no abandon. Sinclair broke free of Betsy in that moment, which was long enough for him to make it to me.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?! It's like they are all in heat!" he yelled at me, gripping my collar. We both looked at John, who was in the throws of passion in my hallway as Suzie manhandled him.

"I don't know! Just get into a room, handle your wife, and she will be fine." I assured him. I could only hope that my words rang true for I had never seen anything like this. As we stood there, trying to make sense of what was going on, Betsy rounded the corner.

"Eric." she said sweetly. As she slowly walked toward us, she pulled her t-shirt over her head as she toed off her socks and sneakers. Leaving her in a sports bra and tight yoga pants, she stalked toward us. "She rarely calls me that," he whispered to himself. His face was covered with indecisiveness. He did not know if he should follow his body and pleasure his wife or if he should be alarmed with her current state and continue to resist.

"Eric." she said again. We both looked at her since we shared the name.

"She's talking to me, asshole!" he said as he released me. Her eyes were clouded with lust and dead set on her husband. She walked up to us and pushed me out of the way. Grabbing Sinclair by the suit jacket as I fell into the wall, she slammed him into the door. Her lips crashed to his, leaving him grasping blindly for the door handle. I assisted them by opening it, letting them fall in and to the floor. Then, I managed to dragged John and Suzie into a room, both of them oblivious to my presence.

By the time I walked back down the hall, passing various articles of women's clothing along the way, it was now filled with the moans and screams of passion. I sighed with relief at having avoided a catastrophe of sorts, but my much needed reprieve was short-lived.

She was in my mind, calling to me in my native tongue. "Kom till mig Eric. Kom anspråk vad är för alltid din." I actually tried to resist, but I could not. Her voice was so sweet and seductive, like the song of a siren. Images of her beautiful face, coming for only me as she stared into my eyes, filled my brain. I gripped the nearest wall for balance as my knees grew weak. I regain control of myself and followed the bond as it pulled me to her.

I passed Pam along the way. I paused to say something, but she did not see me. She had the same look in her eyes as Betsy and was dragging two guards behind her. Their eyes were pleading to me for assistance, but what could I do? She pulled them into my office and slammed the door shut. The aftermath of this was going to be epic to say the least.

The pull grew stronger the closer I got to her. I found her in the conference room. She was completely naked, on top of and pacing the length of the table we all sat at several hours prior. She was fully engulfed in her light.

"Why do you still have clothes on?" she asked me with her hands on her hips.

"I've been busy trying to prevent a very awkward morning for our nest. Why did you do this?" I asked with a smirk on my face. After everything we have been through, she still managed to surprise me. I had never seen her use this kind of power which led me to now think that there was much I still did not know about my wife's abilities.

"Why not? It is time to commune with our Mother and send her thanks for the victory she has bestowed upon us." She had stopped pacing, dropping to her knees on top of the table as if praying to Freya in this very moment. I flashed to stand in front of her at its edge.

"Lover, what did you do to them?" I asked using my most charming voice. She rubbed her hands up my arms and over my shoulders. I was still fully clothed, which was a surprise within itself. She grabbed my hands, pulling me to kneel with her on top of the conference table.

"I shared a little of Freya's magic with them. They have to give thanks. What better way than through an act of love? They will not be able to do anything else until the Goddess has accepted their tribute." she replied. She rubbed her hands over my chest, moaning as she went. When she reached my collar, she ripped my shirt open which sent buttons flying in every direction. She licked her lips as she admired my now naked torso. She started placing kisses all over me, licking and biting my nipples. She licked up my neck and claimed my lips.

I was slightly conflicted, but I trusted no other being as I did her so I did not stop her. Her kiss became more insistent. She licked my fangs roughly with her tongue, causing her blood to fill my mouth. She now had complete control over me. She pushed me back to sit on my heels as she moved back down my chest. She pinched my nipples hard which caused a low growl to escape my lips. That maniacal smile returned to her face. She unbuckled my belt, but did not even bother to unfasten my pants. She ripped the entire front of them off, tossing the scrap of cotton behind her.

"Sookie!" I called, trying to get her attention. "Let's go to our..." I did not get to complete the statement as she took me into her mouth. I moaned loudly as the intense pleasure hit me unexpectedly. She was determined to drain me of my essence and there was nothing anyone could do to stop her. In her heighten state; she was immune to all normal, human limitations, especially with my size. Her gag reflex had disappeared, taking all of me down her throat. My eyes had rolled up into my head and I could not see. I was blinded by her passion. She added both of her hands, pumping me hard and steady. I struggled to stay upright, finding it increasingly hard to not collapse under her ministrations.

I was so close and she knew it. She start sending me images again, only this time they were of all the other beings making love within the walls of the palace. I have been a part of several orgies in my long nights, most of them fueled by alcohol, drugs, and blood. But this was completely different. It was filled with love and passion. As they played like a movie, she began speaking to me again.

"Du är min. Jag älskar dig."

It became a chant in my mind as she repeated it over and over. I tried to hold back my release, but she was not having any of that. She grabbed my balls hard and twirled her tongue over my tip.

"Vad har gjort du till mig?...SOOOOKIIEEE!" I roared as I came harder than I ever had before. She swallowed everything, making sure that not a drop had been spilt.

"Lägg dig ner." She commanded both out loud and in my head. I did as I was told, lying on my back. She climbed up my body, straddling my waist. My dick rested against the crack of her ass as she licked back up my chest. She bit into my neck hard, causing me to come again. She growled angrily. Her mind told me it was because she wanted all of me inside her and now some had been wasted on the remnants of my pants and the conference table. She did not stop drinking from me. She rises up from my neck a moment later, my blood coating her teeth and dripping down her chin. She caught and licked the drop that was about the escape. She rose a little and grabbed my dick, positioning herself over it.

"Vill du att vara inne mig?" she asked. Her voice was husky and demanding.

"Ja. Jag vill ingenting annars men du"I replied. My voice cracked a little as the aftershocks coursed over me. Not uttering another word, she moves my dick away from her core to her back entrance.

"WAIT!" I yelled, but it was too late. She impaled herself on me. The tightness of her ass was amazing. I was gripping her hips so hard that blood trailed down the sides of her thighs. She relished the pain and pleasure of it, fueling her desire for me even more. She had to get up on her feet to ride me since she was too short using just her knees. She started out slowly, drawing moans and curses from my lips. Her pace began to increase and my entire body lit up in my blue flame. We had just started and I was already about to come for the third time. She was screaming as she neared her peak. She was digging her nails into my chest, using her enhanced strength to ride me like this and leaving bloody scratches along my torso.

I could not take it anymore. I sat up, wrapped my arms around her waist and bit into her breast, coming inside of her. She followed me with her own orgasm, gripping my shoulders to the point that blood ran down my back. Her screaming was so loud that it shattered every piece of glass in the room. Windows, cabinets, televisions and computer screens, not one piece was spared.

I was speechless, panting like a human. To my surprise, she still was not done. She rose up again and took me inside her core. She was almost as tight here as her ass. She had become completely unhinged. She rode me harder, our pelvises slammed into each other rapidly causing a slapping sound to fill the room. She was covered in sweat. I licked it off her breasts, her neck, and her face. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed my tongue moving over her skin. She was already at the edge.

"Kom för mig Sookie. Kom för mig nu." I commanded. She looked into my eyes and did as I told her. I followed her and we were both screaming each other's names as we came back down to earth. I collapsed back on the table, pulling her to lie on my chest. She passed out with the last her aftershocks. I lay there feeling so loved and at peace with the world. There was nothing that could take me away from the creature that lay on top of me, my dick still buried inside of her.

I did not have the heart to remove her so I flashed us to our bed. Pulling the sheet over us, I laid my head on my pillow, sent my own prayer to Freya for creating the creature in my arms, and closed my eyes. I was sleep in a matter of seconds.

**Author's Notes:**

**To be fair, I DID warn of the bounty of lemons my story held. If you are offended by this, please do not proceed. I have a vivid imagination if you can't tell by this point. **

**SPECIAL THANKS to erin1705 and fondie0280 for your reviews. You words inspire me to keep going.**

**Here are the translations for this chapter:**

**"Kom till mig Eric. Kom anspråk vad är för alltid din." = Come to me Eric. Come claim what is forever yours.**

**"Du är min. Jag älskar dig." = You are mine. I love you.**

**"Vad har gjort du till mig?...SOOOOKIIEEE!" = What have you done to me?**

**"Lägg dig ner." = Lay down.**

**"Vill du att vara inne mig?" = Do you want to be inside me?**

**"Ja. Jag vill ingenting annars men du." = Yes. I want nothing else but you.**

**"Kom för mig Sookie. Kom för mig nu." = Come for me Sookie. Come for me now.**

***All the characters belong to their respective authors. Sincere thanks to Charlaine Harris for SVM. **

****I OWN NOTHING****


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

SPOV

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I woke for a moment, thinking I had heard something. Figuring it was my imagination, I drifted back off sleep.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Dammit!" I mumbled. I pushed up on my hands, only to realize that Eric was inside of me and I fell asleep in the middle of sex. How could that happen? I'm not even close to being human anymore. He was steadily growing harder and I knew I should get up, but I just couldn't pull myself away.

"We know you are in there! We need to talk to you." said a female voice. We? I threw out my mental net to find not one, but five angry women at our bedroom door. I wasn't ready to leave our sanctuary, but Gran would have tanned my hid for hiding out in my room to avoid being a proper hostess.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen in 15 minutes!" I yelled. I continued to follow their minds until they made it to their destination. I felt movement inside of me and looked down to see those beautiful blue eyes staring up at me.

"Good morning, lover. Did you sleep well? I know I did." He said this with that smug smirk on his face. His hands began rubbing up my thighs and over my hips. I knew I was in trouble, but for what I was not sure.

"Did I do something bad?" I asked him. He laughed so hard that blood tears ran down the sides of his face.

"Something bad? What do you remember about last night, lover?" he asked. He was having too much fun for my liking. And with at least five angry women waiting for me in the kitchen, I needed answers quickly.

"Don't play games with me, Eric! I remember us getting back with our prisoner. Then everything after that is fuzzy. Oh, please tell me I didn't make a fool of myself or do something horrible to any of our nest mates." I was on the verge of tears.

"No, Sookie. Calm down. You didn't do anything bad, per se. Let's just say that you...our bond with our nest mates has grown to a new level." I was getting mad and he knew it. I tried to get off him, but he held my hips as he pushed into me. A moan escaped my lips, deflating all of the anger I had been building.

"Ok, I'll tell you. We were standing in the backyard after your return and you showered fairy dust over the entire group. The men were not affected, but the women were. They, you included, turned into sex fiends." I was shocked and speechless as I listened to his recount of last night's events. "I scrambled to get each couple to a private room before there was a massive orgy in our backyard."

"Was Pam affected too?" I knew she was with me last night, but what concerned me was that she is single and usually prefers women.

"Yes she was. But she ended up taking two guards, both men, into my office. I do not want to even see what damage she caused in there." he said.

"Damage? What about the other rooms?" I was afraid to ask, but knew I needed the full story before I faced the music.

"I can guarantee that we will need repair men to put them all back to rights sometime today. The conference room...well, there is some broken glass." Something about the way he said that made me question him.

"How much are we talking about?" I asked.

"Every piece of in the room is shattered." he said smugly.

"WHAT?! How?"

"Do you want me to tell you or show you?" he asked as he pumped into me again. This time, an image of riding him on the conference table flashed in my mind.

"It was me, wasn't it?" He could only nod as he tried desperately to suppress the laughter that was straining to be released. I tried to rise again, but he held on.

"You are the most amazing lover I could ever imagine. Stay with me." he begged.

"No! You heard them. They are mad and waiting for an explanation. I have to go." I said.

"Du är min. Jag älskar dig." As he said the words, everything came flooding back to me. I remember feeling of all them, drowning in passion and filling the palace with sounds of love-making. And it was because of me. Now, that I remember everything, I felt better. I rolled my hips and growled deeply.

We made love slowly and it was fantastic. Not like last night, which was another level in and of itself, but I was sated just the same. After I showered and dressed, I left Eric in the bed to meet with my houseguests. Just as I closed our bedroom door, Jazz and Betsy came around the corner.

"15 minutes, huh?" said Jazz.

"That was more like a hour." Betsy said. The three of us could hear Eric laughing hysterically from the bedroom. I grabbed both their hands and dragged them to the kitchen.

Instead of there being five pissed off women, there were eight. Their minds were filled with fragments of what happened last night. Suzie, however, was the angriest. Her mind told me that she didn't make it into a room before she was engaged in the horizontal mumbo in the palace hallway.

We were all seated at the dining room table. I was at the head of the table, surrounded by glaring eyes. I didn't know what to say to them, but I knew they shouldn't be this angry.

Betsy was the first to speak. "I think I speak for everyone here when I say that I haven't experienced anything like last night in my life, alive or dead. I need you to explain to me why I raped my husband." All their heads turned to me and I froze.

"Personally, I am not really upset about what happened. It has been centuries since Carlisle and I have done some of the things we did last night. When I got out of bed this morning and tried to kiss him, he wouldn't let me get in arms reach of him. When I asked him why, he told me everything I did and I was shocked. I pray I didn't do any of that in front of you guys." Esme said.

"Emmett has been trying to get a repeat performance all morning and I don't know what all I did or let him do to make him this...eager. I mean this is more than usual." Rosalie said as she looked down at her lap.

"Edward is beside himself. Apparently, not only did I turn into a rapist, but so did our daughter. Jacob and Edward have been at peace since she was born, now that old hatred had showed its ugly face again. He wants to remove her from their home to ensure that she doesn't have sex again." She leaned over to her child and took her hand. "Of course, I will not let him, but I can only imagine that what you did to Jacob doesn't compare to what I did to your father."

"EWWWW! I don't want to think about that!" she yelled as she covered her ears with her hands. There were some giggles at her reaction, but silence fell on the group again and it was finally time to explain myself.

"As with most deities, it is custom to pay tribute when the blessings of a God or Goddess lead to success. After our victory last night, I guess tribute was required from all. So, I gave you...well, us a little motivation. I haven't done that before nor did I know I could. It could be that my Mother compelled me to do what I did. I am so sorry if something bad happened, but from what Eric told me, we were all happy campers last night." I said.

The ladies looked around at each other. They all had to admit I was right. The anger dissipated from all of them, but Suzie. She was more embarrassed than anything else.

"While the rest of you made it to a room, John and I didn't. Your husband..." she said, pointing at me, "had to drag us into a room. I was literally fucking John in front of Eric and Sinclair. How am I to face both of them? How is he going to face them?"

"Sinclair is more concerned about if I will rape him again tonight. All of the guys are in the same boat, with the exception of Mr. Northman." Betsy replied.

"Eric did what I could not at the time. He tried to get you to some sort of privacy. I'm sorry Suzie that he failed in your case." I said.

"He didn't fail. He had to drag John by the shoulders because I was fucking him and wouldn't stop!" she yelled. She stood with her hands bracing herself on the table.

"I understand that none of you consented to what I did. It was as if I wasn't myself. I know it doesn't change anything, but I was probably worse than all of you in what I did to my husband last night. I promise to not do anything like that again without getting permission first. Please do not be mad at me." My eyes were brimming with tears and I was praying that they would forgive me. I wasn't sure that Pam would and I would have to feel her wrath when she rose this evening.

"Let's do a count. How many of you are truly angry about the earth-shattering sex you had with your man last night?" Betsy asked the group. No one raised their hand.

"How many of you believe that your man will now treat you differently than before?" she asked. Again, no hands went up.

"I promise that it was never my intention to do anything to hurt any of you. It was all about love and giving thanks that we came back to our men safely." I was sad that I made them feel uncomfortable.

"Don't get me wrong, Sookie. I was a little upset waking up this morning. My ass hurt and he had a big cheesy smile on his face. And he doesn't smile. He's lucky he drops dead during the day; otherwise I would have fucked him in the ass without asking any questions. But I knew something about this wasn't my doing." We all burst with laughter. There was a male laughing too which meant that Eric was up and about. He swaggered into the kitchen, pulled a True Blood out of the fridge and popped in the microwave. The women at the table were giving me death stares as my face flushed from embarrassment.

"Good morning, ladies." he said as he turned to face us. He walked over to me and planted a whooper of a kiss on my lips. He moved behind my chair, massaging my shoulders.

"I hope you all are not being too hard on my wife." he said to the group. The women looked amongst each other. Their minds were free of negative thoughts about the situation and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"We're all peachy. Have you talked to the guys about what happened last night?" asked Jazz. Everyone's attention turned to Eric for a response.

"Not yet. I plan to as soon as I see them. Sinclair and Vayl will not get their explanation until this evening when they rise, but the others will have it soon. I have an idea of how we can expedite this to make it easier on all of you." Now I had to turn in my seat to look at him. He winked at me and I turned back around. His statement had intrigued them and they waited for him to continue.

"I thought it would be best if you were all gone when I talked to them. So I have booked the entire La Spa at the Eldorado Resort Casino for all of you. You will all get the works, then return renewed and we can go out for an evening for fun in New Orleans. How does that sound?" I giggled and I watch all the faces around me light up with joy, all except for Betsy. I heard from her mind that any external changes she has tried to make, whether coloring her hair or getting a manicure, would disappear the next day. She was still upset that she hadn't gotten a pedicure before she died. I knew I could help with this, so it would be a great gift to give her.

"What do you say girls? Are we going to get pampered and party the night away?" I asked. They cheered and high-five each other, so I took that as a definite yes.

"Excellent. The limo will be out front in 20 minutes." The ladies rose and rushed to get ready. Betsy was the last to exit. She walked slowly, trying to build her resolve that it was just something she would have to deal with and should be used to.

"What about Pam and Jessica? You know that they will destroy your Corvette if they find out you splurged on a spa day and left them out." I said.

"I thought about that too. I am going to have some locals come here and pamper them while they sleep. I will stay to watch over them and glamour the workers before leaving. You will have to get them something to wear this evening." he said. He has always been the pragmatic one.

"Ok. How should we dress? Sexy or Formal?" I asked.

"As sexy as possible, which will not be hard for any of you, I assure you." That smug look returned to his face. I didn't know if I should be worried.

"Last night, I was surrounded by naked women and the only one that stirred anything in me was you. And you were not naked, not at first." I blushed again and kissed him hard. We were interrupted by Cassandra, who surprisingly missed the entire thing.

"Good morning, Northmans! It's such a beautiful day." she said cheerily.

"Hello Mrs. Parks." Eric said.

"Hey Cassandra! We are going out on a spa day. Go get ready. We leave in 15 minutes." I said. She jumped up and down with glee and ran off.

"How is it that she missed what happened last night?" I asked Eric.

"Probably her gift of seeing the future. Dave had left the backyard along with the prisoner. Too bad for them." he said nonchalantly.

"Too bad, huh?" I snorted. He arched an eyebrow and I knew I needed to escape before round three took place here on the dining room table. "Please make sure everything is back to working order before we return. I don't want anyone to see the damage they caused."

"Unless we forced it out of them, I do not think any of them will ever forget what happen. Especially us men." he said. I rolled my eyes and ran off to the bedroom.

EPOV

The women had been gone for almost an hour. I had already explained what happened to the men. We shared sordid details and laughed like frat brothers at how lucky we all were to have these particular women in our lives. I, of course, got to wear the crown since it was my wife who initiated everything with her magic. The contractors and cleaning crews were hard at work repairing the damage from last night. Pam and Jessica were currently being pampered and all was well. I was in my office, finalizing our plans for this evening and booking accommodations for Jacob's pack, when Carlisle, Edward, and Jacob walked into my office. I rose and offered them seats in front of my desk.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I greeted.

"We wanted to know what your plans are for the prisoner." Carlisle said. Their minds told me that Edward and Jacob wanted to question her themselves, which was understandable.

"I was planning on questioning her tomorrow, leaving us free to enjoy the evening. If you wish, we could do it now so we do not have to worry about it while we are having fun." This made the younger vampire and werewolf happy. Carlisle was not ready to jump for joy. He was concerned whether those two would be able to control themselves and not let their rage consume them.

"Can Carlisle and I have a few moments?" I asked of the other two men. Without saying a word, they rose and left the office. When the door closed, I gave Carlisle my undivided attention.

"What concerns you?" I asked him.

"The Volturi. I used to be a part of that council until I grew tired of their aristocracy. When I left and came to the states, they did not care. Although they tried to keep me, they believed that I would return of my own free will. However, when I sired Alice and she had the gift of sight, they were more persistent in their efforts to reclaim me. Same with Edward since he can read any creatures mind. They tried courting them, but my children refused. Then, there is Bella who is immune to the powers of others. One of their spies learned of her pregnancy with Renesmee and we had to convince them that she was no threat. Knowing that our prisoner has information directly from them leads me to believe that not only are they trying to move on you and your wife, but on the four of them as well. After the attack last night, I don't want Edward or Jacob to make this situation worse by killing her in a fit of rage and retribution." he explained.

"I understand your concerns much better now. I can ensure that neither Edward nor Jacob will harm the prisoner unless she is completely useless and not longer needed. Then, I will gladly give her to them for retribution." I replied.

"Thanks for discussing this. You did not have to as we are in your kingdom" he said. I was a little shocked, but then we have both lived hundreds of years and encountered evilness to many degrees.

"We are family. I consider the Cullens' a part of my nest. I hope the same is true for you."

"It definitely is. That is why we are here." he said. I called the two men back into the office to lay down the grown rules. They agreed to behave and we went to question a prisoner.

SPOV

We were having a blast. We all had mud baths, full body massages, facials, and been waxed. We were now about to get our hands and feet done when I noticed the melancholy look on Betsy face. I knew it was time.

I rose from chair, stopping the woman who was about to work on me. "Excuse me, one sec." I said. I walked over to Betsy, grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the privacy of the locker room. She was looking at me questionably, wondering what I wanted.

"I know why you weren't just as excited as the rest of us to be coming here today. I can fix that." I said.

"What? How?" She was shocked at the possibility that she would be able to do the things that she loved so much from her human life.

"The same way I helped Suzie." Before she could protest, I raised my power and cupped her face in my hands. Her eyes were wide with wonder and they began to glow. After a few seconds of this, I let her go. She stood there motionless for a few minutes. Her mind was filled with gratitude. I wiped the tears from her eyes, which startled her since she wasn't able to cry before. I hugged her to me and she squeezed me back with enough force to break my ribs if I were merely human.

"Enough alligator tears, sister. We need to get pretty." I said as I grabbed her hand and rejoined her nest.

PPOV

I rose feeling very strange. I looked around me and found that I was in one of the palace guestrooms with Jessica lying beside me. I was naked and so was she, but she looked beautiful. Her skin seemed to glow with the effects of a facial, her nails and toes were done, and her hair was curled. As she stirred, I rose from the bed and walked into the bathroom.

I was beautiful. My hair, nails, and toes were all done as well. What was going on? I remember our glorious victory from last night and then I drew a blank. Jessica walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Whoa! What type of magic is this? I went to my day rest looking normal and wake up looking fantastic. Do you think Sookie did this?" she asked.

"How the hell do I know? I don't even remember everything that happened last night. We need to find Eric." I replied.

"You must admit, we do look fabulous." She was admiring us in the mirror. I took a second look and nodded my agreement.

I grabbed a robe and walked out into the hallway. Using the bond with my maker, I found him in the den. He was standing on a pedestal, being measured for a suit. The little old tailor moved around his lanky body with his measuring tape, trying to keep his glasses from falling from his face. The other men – The Cullens', Jacob, Godric, Dave, Vayl, and Sinclair – were all milling around. I walked into the room and slammed the door with authority to make my presence known. And it did as all eyes fell upon me.

"Good evening, my child." He said in greeting with that fucking smirk pasted on his face. The guys all looked as if they were about to burst with laughter. Vayl and Sinclair both sat and waited. I don't know the reason, but I was in no mood.

"Cut the bullshit, Eric. Why can't I remember what happened last night?" They all laughed. My anger grew to a height that I couldn't remember it reaching before.

"ENOUGH!" I ordered with my hands on my hips and there was silence.

"Pamela. Your Mistress was compelled to pay tribute to the Goddess Freya after your battle." Did he really think that piece of shit explanation would pacify me?

"And?" I said taping my bare foot. The younger Cullen men were whispering about whether I was naked under my robe. "Stop acting like you haven't been in the presence of a naked woman before. Don't make me sick your wives on all of you!" I barked.

"Oh, please do. I'm begging you." Emmett said. He got on his knees for effect. That earned me another round of their cackling.

"Apparently, tribute turned out to be unrestrained sex." I was shocked. "All of the women, you included, turned into sexual predators and attacked." Vayl and Sinclair looked at each other with the same shock. Obviously, this was their first time hearing this explanation as well.

"Why don't they know about this?" I asked pointing at the two vampires.

"They were present, but didn't know what caused this behavior."

"So you are telling me that all of the women turned into rapists?" He nodded. "What happen to you?"

"Well, my attack was delayed as I had to get everyone into separate rooms before it turned into an orgy." I raised an eyebrow. Now, I would have loved to been a part of that, especially with the caliber of women in our nest.

"I hate to even ask this, but what or who did I attack? Please say it was a woman." I said.

He laughed so hard that bloody tears ran down his cheek. The tailor handed him a handkerchief before it could drop on the suit he was wearing.

"I'm afraid I cannot say that your victims were women." He finally managed to say.

"Victims?" I asked.

"Yes, you dragged two male guards into my office. I have repaired the damage, so there is no need to apologize."

"You are lucky that you are my maker. If I could kick your ass I would right now! WHERE IS YOUR WIFE?!" I roared.

"Come here." He commanded as my maker. I resisted, but the pull was more than I could fight.

When I was standing in front of him, he cupped my face. Memories of last night began to play in my mind. I hadn't been with a male since the 19th century, the last time Eric and I were intimate. Not only did I have sex with one, but two. Images of being double penetrated flooded my mind and I backed away from him, falling to the floor. My robe came undone and I ended up flashed everyone in the room. The guys filled the room with cat calls and whistles. Vayl and Sinclair helped me up, but I snatched out of their grip.

"You are the biggest asshole ever!" I screamed.

"Don't be mad at Sookie. She made sure that you & Jessica got spa treatments just like her and the rest of the women. We are going to New Orleans for some fun. Take Jessica and go meet the women at your designer's shop. They are en route. She has the credit card, so get what you want." He said as he stepped down from the pedestal. He grabbed me by the shoulders and hugged me to his chest. My anger began to fade. He kissed me on the forehead and let me go. "Here" he said as he put a set of keys in my hand.

Without a word, I turned and left to collect Jessica. I can't wait to see my Mistress.

SPOV

We arrived at Pam's favorite boutique, Eternal Night. As we all exited the limo, Eric's Corvette sped into the lot. The tires screeched to a halt, creating a cloud of dust as Pam vamped out without even cutting the engine. She stood in front of me and stared me down.

"I know you are upset and I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm." I rushed out.

"It has been over two hundred years since I have had sex with a man. You ruined my streak of non-dick!" she screamed.

"I said I'm sorry! If I could change it, I would." I yelled back.

"You are lucky that you were my favorite breather and now my best friend. Otherwise, I would take the punishment for beating you to a bloody pulp." She said. With that, she turned and walked toward the boutique entrance. The ladies followed.

Jessica finally got out of the car, after cutting the engine and locking the doors. She bounced over to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"I don't know what happened, but I want all the juicy details." Just like a teenager. I giggled and we walked into the boutique.

Shopping was great therapy for all of us. We each left with three to four bags a piece. Of course, Pam had more things that would be delivered to the palace. Eric is going to flip a gasket when he gets this month's credit card bill.

When we returned, it was 9:30pm and I knew we'd be leaving soon. We walked through the front door and all of the men were standing there waiting. They were all dressed in tailored suits, looking like models fresh from Milan, as they stood in a line in the foyer. When I laid eyes on Eric, I almost drooled. I began to glow slightly.

"Do not look at me like that, lover. I have plans for this evening and I do not think anyone would appreciate it if we were delayed." He waggled his eyebrows at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on girls. Let's get dressed and have some fun." We made our way up to the den to get dressed.

**Author's Notes:**

**The aftermath of magical sex…could have been worse. Let me know what you think.**

**Here is the translation for this chapter:**

**"Du är min. Jag älskar dig."** **= You are mine. I love you.**

***All characters belong to their respective authors.**

****I OWN NOTHING****


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_Later that evening at Club Ampersand…_

SPOV

We had been having a wonderful night. We danced and drank like the evening would never end (with me having only non-alcoholic beverages). Eric, always one to go over and beyond, had reserved the entire V.I.P. section. The majority of the club patrons were jealous with envy. It reminded me of the fangbangers at Fangtasia…to the 10th power! Women and about half the men had all consuming thoughts of having sex with one or more of us. Happy that no one had plans to attack us, I just ignored them. The ladies and I got much comic relief from those few that had the gumption to approach. One such woman gave us the most entertainment this evening.

Vivian was the epitome of high-priced, surgically-riddled, eye candy that you would expect to see in a club such as this. TMZ was in full force at both the front and back entrances, hoping to take that 'news worthy' picture of one of the many celebrities in attendance. Wearing a scrap of silver material that hung off one shoulder (with no bra mind you), a pair of white leather skinny pants and glittery stilettos, she watched our group for about 15 minutes before she made her move. Her red die-job reminded me of Arlene's. I thank the Gods it wasn't her. I might have killed her in the bathroom. At that moment, the ladies and I were relaxing and drinking in our section. We were laughing our hearts out.

The men were congregated at the bar. Apparently, the club owner had obtained a rare bottle of blood which was a mixture from several supernatural beings that had been extinct for centuries. Minus Carlyle, who was making out with Esme in the corner, our guys were trading stories about all the different supernaturals they had met over the years.

The owner had just started to fill their glasses when she made her move.

EPOV

"The sex was fine until she began to climax and let out a sound that literally made my ears bleed," Godric recalled. He had all of our attention until the blood bag approached. She slithered over to us. She came right in between Godric and Vayl, pushed pass them purposely. They both made slight adjustments in their stances so to not touch her. Seeming to ignore those around her, she leans over the bar to bat her eyes at the owner.

"Adam, darling! You're looking especially handsome tonight. Can you get a lady a drink?" He rolled his eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Vivian. You are looking your…usual self. Haven't found a victim for the evening yet?" I did not have to read his thoughts to know that this whore would do anything for the attentions of anyone with a black card. Before she could respond, he continued, "Wait your turn. You see that I'm helping some _worthy_ customers at the moment."

She pretends to look around and realize that she has snugly place herself in the middle of our group. "Oh, pardon me. I didn't realize. By all means." Her eyes twinkled with possibility as she gazed at us.

"Excuse me" she starts as she undresses Vayl with her eyes. "Do I know you? I feel like we've met before."

"You are mistaken. I am visiting friends with my family." Although Vayl's voice sounded polite and sincere, we all heard the annoyance dripping with his every word. She turned to face him fully and showcase her double D cups.

"That's wonderful! Tell me that you are the _single_ member of your family." She exclaims, light touching his arm. Before she could begin to pet him, I stepped in. There was a slight twitch in his face when she made contact with him and his thoughts immediately when dark.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Unfortunately for you, he is happily married. We will be out of your way in just a moment." As soon as she looked at me, she had totally forgotten about Vayl. Damn me and my good looks.

"And who are you to be speaking for him?" she asked saucily.

"Mmm. I am many things. One of which is the friend he is visiting. Another is the King of Louisiana." Giving her my most bored glare, I continued, "Why do not you be a good little girl and go find _your_ victim somewhere else? I thought I saw Justin Beiber over there." I point in some random direction. Those who had remained to watch this little show – Godric, Vayl, Sinclair, and Dave – started chuckling. She did not like that at all, but she was thinking that her sassy attitude would get her somewhere with me.

"Oh, I've heard of you. Wow! I didn't know that the state's top vamp was so sexy."

"You must not get out much." I replied.

"Well, I hear that you are the one that doesn't come out, even at night." I was somewhat intrigued on what human gossip was saying about us.

"What have you heard?" I asked.

"I know that you used to own that vampire bar in Shreveport. Then you became King and turned into a reclose. I thought maybe you were grotesque or something, but…" pausing to look up and down my body "I see that is definitely _not_ the case. I guess you've been too caught up in the pleasures of flesh to emerge."

Just as I was about the respond, Sinclair interrupted. "I guess I haven't been out in a while. I don't remember human women being this…brazen with their prostitution activities?"

"Prostitute?! Oh baby, you couldn't afford me if I was. But no, I'm not." Her tone is cool and calm. "Anyway…what are your plans for the night? Or are you going to play with your little buddies all night?" she said to me. I just could not help myself.

"Well…Vivian is it? I plan on slamming those shots that Adam has ready for us and them I am going to grab a beautiful blonde with curves in all the right places and fuck her senseless until the sun rises."

"Blonde? You are a King! You shouldn't waste you time with some ditsy dimwit. Red heads are some much more adventurous." She purred. She took a step closer. As if it were a choreographed dance, the guys repositioned themselves to get a better view. Dave and Sinclair moved to join Godric and Vayl, whom were now standing behind her.

"Trust me when I say that you could not handle being with me and what I have planned. So scurry along and find a musician or actor to amuse." Having played with her long enough, I grab one of the shots and raise it. "Gentlemen?" They all grab a shot, with Dave opting out for a shot of Kettle One, and they saluted with me. We 'slam them back' and place the glasses down.

"Your loss, buddy." She finally walks away, swaying her hips in enticement.

"Vayl, you are one lucky bastard. I can imagine how Jazz would have handled that if she saw that" Dave stated. We all took a moment to think on it and burst into peels of laughter.

"It would have been most unfortunate. Not only for that woman, but for Adam. I doubt his establishment would survive."

"What about you guys? Has anything like that happened to ya'll" Oh, Midwesterners and their lingo.

"In the past, I used to have these sorts of problems. But that was about 1500 years ago. In my most recent years, I tend to stay clear of places and situations like this." To look like the eternal teenage hot throb, you would think he would be more social. "Believe me; my child loves this type of thing and had no problems picking up my slack, along with his own."

"That used to true, until said blonde walked into my bar." I replied.

"Why do I have the feeling that you are attempting to be modest? Trust me, you are not pulling it off." Sinclair said and I roared with laughter. I looked over to my wife. Our eyes met and I knew that giving up that bachelor life was the best choice I ever made.

SPOV

Having watched the whole exchange and knowing that it was just the beginning, I made no move to intervene or alert the ladies. Watching Eric dismiss that slut turned me on a little. Vivian, on the other hand, brought back my more jealous side. I hadn't had these feelings in so long that I forgot what it felt like to watch another women come on to my husband.

The guys eventually returned and we all made it back to the dance floor. The music was pumping and we were all grinding, lost to the beat and contact. I twirled around and placed my ass on Eric, causing him to grind his hips even closer. All of sudden, he stiffened behind me. We both turned to see that Vivian had returned.

"For a vampire, I though you had better taste. Then again, I should have known since you did try to reject me." She did a little spin and walked off. Eric started to follow her as I felt his rage begin to rise, but I stopped him.

"Hey. Don't worry about…that. Your wife still wants to dance." I said sweetly. He features softened and grabbed my hand, spinning me at vampire speed. We continued to dance for another three songs before nature called.

"I'll be right back, baby." I said and pulled away from him.

"Do not be long." He replied along with a wave of lust. I blushed and went to find my ladies. They weren't far, so I grabbed Jazz with one hand and Suzie with the other. Pulling them away, I yelled over my shoulder, "We'll just be a minute, boys." Then, I was off to find Betsy. We had to walk to the DJ booth as she was making some requests, Sinclair standing guard not far away.

"Bets!" She looked in my direction and I nodded to towards to restrooms. She nodded in agreement. Being done with the DJ, she walks over and whispers to Sinclair. He kisses her quickly and moves to head back to our area. Instead of following him down the stairs from the raised booth, she jumps over the railing into the crowd. Moments later, we were convening outside of the restroom area.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked. It was awesome, but damn.

"I'm feeling good. Shit happens. Plus, I'm a Vampire Queen. I have to take advantage of the perks." She replied and we all laughed. We walked into the ladies restroom to find all the stalls were occupied. We moved to look at ourselves in the mirror. We primped and freshened up while I waited, since I was the only who had to go.

I suddenly got a glimpse of someone's thoughts. It was image of me from one of the stalls. I realized right away that it was Vivian. I was feeling mischievous and decided to have some fun.

"OMG! Did you see that red head?" I asked my sisters. Betsy and Jazz shock their heads 'no'.

"Yea, I saw her. I wasn't impressed. Is that what is passing for a high-priced, piece of ass here?" Suzie asked.

"I guess so. I feel sorry for her…and her hair. She should shoot whoever did her die job." I replied. Having heard enough and feeling 'oh-so-confident, she emerged from the stall. Betsy moved from her perch on the wall and moved closer to the door. With an opening at the four sinks now available, in between Jazz and me, she steps forward.

"I couldn't help but overhear…were you referring to me?" she asked. She sure had balls. I wonder if they came with her boob job.

"Yes. I was. I was being totally honest when I said that you should shoot your hairdresser." I answered. She washed her hands and snorted at my reply.

"Well, thank you for your unnecessary assessment. If you'll excuse me, I have a big blonde vamp to conquer." She retorted. She dried her hands and moved to walk to the door. She was stopped by Jazz.

"Are you talking about the tall one? The Adonis that looks like a model? Whoa! He is so hot!" she exclaims.

"That's the one. He's stubborn, but the ones with the most potential usually are. If you come back here tomorrow night, I can tell you how he was. I have a feeling he won't disappoint." I'm a true believer in people having high hopes, but when it included my husband, their ambitions are irrelevant. Before I could respond, Betsy beat me to it.

"Oh, Sookie. I understand why you are felt sorry for her."

"Sookie? That's your name and you feel sorry for me?" she laughed. Suzie didn't like this and was about to show her dislike when I shook my head at her.

"My name is just fine the way it is. Just like my body and boobs. These are natural, unlike yours which are filled with a poisonous concoction that will probably cause your death. Unless someone does the world a favor and ends you soon."

"Is that a threat? If so, then don't think that because you have back-up that you have any chance of taken me on. You are a non-factor, bitch. Don't be upset." Bait, line, and sink her.

"I don't need my sisters to handle you. I think that you are so pathetic that you don't have a snowball's chance in hell of getting that Adonis you were jabbering about. I think that your fake body, fucked up hair and poor attitude will be your own undoing." I challenged. Her thoughts confirmed that I had played her like a fiddle.

"Not only will I be going home with him, but I may convince him to bring you along to watch. I do so love an audience." With that, she walked to the door. After a stare down with Betsy, which Viv loss and had to ask to be let out, she was gone.

"Are you sure you want to play this game, Sookie?" Betsy asked. I understood her trepidation for this could out of hand very easily if I let.

"Oh, yea. This isn't about a 'supe' versus a 'human'. We've all dealt with people turning their noses up at us because they think they're better. I am expecting to get much pleasure out of this." I said as I entered one of the stalls.

"In the Nightside, it would have been a fight to the death. I would have snatch that fuckery of a hairstyle from her head and removed those implants on the dance floor. I have a rep to maintain. Are you not worried about that?" It was Suzie's turn to worry. As I started washing my hands, I answered their concerns.

"If she were a vampire, then I would have used violence. Same would be true if she was even a supe, but she's neither. She's just some human bimbo that enjoys being used for other's amusement." With an empty bladder and clean hands, we leave to return to our family.

EPOV

I was just about to call the guards when Sookie emerged from the ladies room. With Betsy, Jazz, and Suzie in tow, I was happy that she had protection with her, even though I new she more than able take care of herself and them simultaneously.

My dick hardened the closer she got. When she approached the table, which held me, my maker, and my two partners-in-crime, I was finally able to relax. Having been leaning forward with my elbows on the table, I sat back and pushed my chair back. Without a word spoken between us, my lover took her seat in my lap.

Just after another around of drinks had been deposit amongst our group, I spied the redhead moving closer to our area. Although none of them moved to look in her direction, all three of the men knew what the twitch of my right eye meant. Trouble was coming…closer.

When Sinclair stated that she was 'brazen', I do not believe any of us could have imagined the next events would occur.

Casually entering the V.I.P. area as if she belonged there, she walked right up to our table.

"I see you learned your place. It's so nice of you to keep my seat warm." You could have heard a pin drop. It was like the music and all sound stopped as soon as she finished her soon-to-be last words. All four of us bared our fangs at her, but she was unfazed.

"Your seat? Not only are you sad, but you're pathetic too? Tsk. Tsk." Sookie responded. I tried to make eye contact with her, but she blocked me from her mind and shut down the bond. If she had not squeezed my hand to calm me, I would have this waste of blood in front of everyone in the club.

"Bitch, you are just a little to sassy. We can take this outside if you really think you have a shot." That got the attention of the rest of our nest. Jazz and Suzie immediately stood from their seats. Betsy, who had been standing near Cassandra and Esme, slowly made her way over to Sinclair.

"I thought I told you to scurry along, blood bag. You have nothing that any of us want. We have what we need already here with us." I said this as I wrapped my arm around Sookie's waist. I was getting very irritated. The venue was completely wrong and with everything going on, the last thing we needed was some bad P.R. to interfere with the war we are about to wage.

"Blood bag?" she said confused as if she had never heard the term before.

"Baby. She's ignorant and doesn't know what that means." Sookie said to me. Turning towards the whore, she continued. "Let me educate you. A blood bag is a term used to describe how insignificant a human, such as you, is to the vampire who says it. It's equal to being called a 'filthy cunt' or 'skanky whore'." We were all shocked. Sookie's antagonizing attitude was doing something down below.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" she screamed. Her fists were clenched, ready to swing.

"Why are you so upset about being call those names? Isn't that what your brother called you when you were little and he forced his cock in your mouth when your parents weren't home? I know you remember those pet names well."

That turned out to be the last straw. As soon as the whore raised her fist back to swing at my lover, my child grabbed her by the wrist and held it there.

"I'm supposed to be partying. Not bouncing an establishment I don't even own." She drawled in her typical, bored tone.

"Lover?" I said.

"Why the fuck are you calling his slut 'lover'? You just met her and now you are all hugged up?" We all laughed at that one. She really needed to get out more.

Leaning close to her ear, my child tightened her grip on the woman and whispered to her, "Not that it is any of your fucking business, but he" pointing at me "is my maker and King of this state. She" now pointing at Sookie "is my mistress, his Queen, and his wife. If you value your life in any way, you will pick your jaw up off the floor and get the fuck out of here. Otherwise, I will glamour you to meet us in the woods so we can spend the rest of the night playing baseball with your head. What shall it be?" Sookie allowed me to have complete access to her again and we both sent Pam our love and pride. I believe, even Godric, got in on that moment. She shivered, her smile was so beautiful that it reminded me of the night I first saw her.

"I'LL LEAVE! PLEASE! LET ME GO!" Pam released her. She was screaming and crying as she made her way back to the bathroom.

"I see I have rubbed off on my Mistress" my child exclaimed. We were so caught up in the altercation that we did not realized that the club was about to be raided by the human government. Not wanting to be involved, our security team made a path and we vamped out of the club before the first human official made it in the door. Our nest mates, who lacked the ability of supernatural speed, and chose to retire for the evening, were driven back by the guards. The rest of us met outside for a brief moment before heading in separate directions. Although Sookie and I could have 'popped' anywhere, I was not having that. With her wrapped around my torso like a barnacle, I took to the sky.

The beauty of the city, with its twinkling lights, held no comparison to the twinkle in the eyes of my lover. The way she continues to surprise me after all this time is clear evidence that I am more than fortunate. I would still feel this way, even without the new powers or my unborn sons. At the most fundamental level, my happiness is Sookie and she will be for eternity.

**Author's Notes:**

**There's never a dull moment when the gang goes out to play. Don't get discouraged, I have some much needed violence to mix with more lemons on the way. Hang in there.**

***All characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors. Vivian was an original creation.**

****I OWN NOTHING****


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_After leaving Club Ampersand…_

Betsy's POV

"I was having a great time" I whined as I pirouetted down the darken street. Sinclair was right behind, smirking (which is the closest he'll go towards grinning) at my actions.

"I love seeing you like this, Elizabeth. I would have taken to an establishment of that variety when we first met. Maybe things would have been easier." He mused. In all fairness, I DID tell him this back then.

"Hey! I mentioned this then, so I'm not "totally" responsible for our 'difficult beginnings'. And why are you bringing me down?" I accused as I halted my spinning to face him. Then, he did the most amazing thing.

"Would you like to see something you've never seen before?" His question caught me off guard and all of my bitchy comments died in my throat.

"Yes, Eric" I screamed as I jumped into his arms. I pulled back and looked at him. His brown eyes almost sparkled as he looked into mine. Moments like this usually occurred after surviving some type of cluster-fuck. This is my term for some situation where he, I, or our entire family is on the edge of destruction. But this was different. Something about seemed more deadly…sinister on a level Sinclair and I hadn't encountered yet. I put those thoughts out of my mind and focus on the here and now.

He led me to the famous Lafayette Cemetery. We walked down the broken, brick path, passing ancient headstones and tomb entrances. I was in awe of this, although a normal person would have been a little grossed out. The feel of the warm air with the breeze coming from the Gulf caressing our skin was exhilarating. I was gazing at the star and then turn to look at my husband. He had been focused on me the whole walk, eyes filled with love and curiosity. Just as the butterflies began to flutter, I felt something that halted my steps. It was another vampire.

We stopped dead (Ha!) in our tracks. About 20 yards in front of us stood a being that would become the vain of my immortal existence. The man, if he should be classified as ever being one, was older, about fifty when he was turned. He was bald at the top with his remaining white hair cut low. His Spanish heritage was more than evident by his dark skin with a beard the same stark white color. He was wearing a tailored black suit with a charcoal dress shirt. As we glared at each other, the smug bastard began to smile in a way that would scare the shit out of the hardest C-block inmate.

"Good evening, Mrs. and Mr. Sinclair." His accent was very thick, although he had more than mastered the English language.

"S'up. You're interrupting a tender moment. And we don't have any change. So…" I drawled as I moved to continue walking. Sinclair tightened his grip and held me in place.

"Excuse my intrusion, but I assure you that you will appreciate the information I have come such a long way to deliver, personally." He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. His theatrics were beginning to piss me off and Sinclair knew it better than anyone else.

"I am here to pass along a message to the King of Louisiana. You are one of his acquaintances, are you not?" he asked.

"Obviously, you already know the answer to that" I spit. I felt Sinclair push into my mind, _"Stay calm, don't let him see you upset."_ I sighed heavily and listened on.

Laughing softly, he continued, "Yes, you are right. We, as in my associates and I, will stop our assault on his kingdom and all his allies if he surrenders the state and pledge eternal fealty to us. In return for his compliance, we will allow him to keep his family and will cease further movement. We believe that this is a fair arrangement and our willing to offer this solely in respect to Louisiana."

I was about to blow a gasket but Sinclair beat me to it. "Who are you to address this woman, who you know to be a Queen, in such an informal manner? By law, she or I as Consort can order you to the true death right this moment. Identify yourself, immediately." His muscles were tensing and flexing under his skin.

"I forgot my manners indeed. I am Tomas de Mada. I understand your current hostility, but I implore you both to consider you next words very carefully. Their weight affect the lives of many you love and care for, including Dr. Sprangler." I never thought that I would ever learn to control my emotions. That had always been something I struggle with in my human life, but I did at this moment. Marc! This son of a bitch has him, but he doesn't have Jessica. She was closer to me, and just as important. I just need to hold my fury a little longer and I will destroy this man.

"His Majesty has three nights to make his decision. I will return here at 8:00pm. He can both present himself and come with me or…we will go forward with our plan to give every single being that is associated with his retinue the true death. Have a wonderful evening." He vamped away and I was paralyzed.

"Elizabeth!" Sinclair screamed in my face. I returned to the present and whipped out my phone. As I smashed in the #3 to the point of cracking the plastic, her ringback of 'Bad Girls' by M.I.A. blared in my ear.

"Bitch! It's about fucking time..." she began before I interrupted her.

"JESS! You need to call Marc! Do not stop calling until you speak to him directly! Call his cell, the hospital…shit, call EVERYONE! You have 15 minutes!" I hung up.

"We have to get back to the palace." He was calm and I know he didn't even realize how much I need him to be right then. We took off to gather the forces.

Cole's POV

Whew! All this jumping and yelling I've been doing during this 2 Chainz after-party has made me very thirsty. Not that I'm really complaining. I'm young, handsome, rich, and can kick major ass. What's reason is there to be mad. You only live once.

Only those closest to me know of my love for Hip Hop. Since I'm on hiatus, I figured I would party it up in Vegas. After the concert at the MGM Grand, I met up with said performer. He's a down-to-earth kind of guy. We traded stories over some Hennessey and a joint of Grandmaster Kush. His tales were about the hood and the rap game. Mine were about gun battles and the many disgusting creatures I've encountered over the years.

Signally for the chick currently sitting on my lap to move, I head to the bar for a few Jaeger Bombs…got to stay true to my roots. I placed my order and watched as the bartender prepares them. As he completes the second of three drinks, a beautiful blonde is staring seductively in my direction. She's lucky that I'm single for the time being (my soul mate is only 10 years old at the moment…long story for another day), so a one-nighter wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings. Well, maybe hers. Just as I was about to say hello, my sensitivity kicked in and the warning bells went crazy. Vampire. Too bad.

"Can I buy you a drink?" She asks as she moves closer. The skin tight, red dress was hugging her curves so closely, I could hardly keep my eyes forward.

"I'm good." I reply dryly. History has taught me that I should be wary of any non-human and not engage this strange woman more than I have to.

"Are you sure? This may be your last…night to live." The underlining meaning of her statement isn't lost on me, so I decide to play it cool.

"I'll take my chances. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to tan in the morning." The slight twitch of her left eye lets me know that she knows that I know what she is and I'm not impressed. As the silence between us begins to become awkward, I am praying to all the Gods I know that I don't have to kill her in this club. I like Vegas. And the last thing I need is to hear Vayl's mouth about saving my ass again over a misunderstanding. I slam the first J Bomb.

"Unfortunately, I think you are a tad overconfident in your assumption." She says calmly. Now, I'm getting tire of this bitch's bullshit.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"Simply, I want your 'friends' to comply with the demands of my group of associates. If they do, then you will be able to go on with your pitiful waste of a life. Otherwise, they will have order your death." Now knowing that she is outright threatening my life, I analyze my current state of affairs. There are five other vampires scattered within the club that are acting as her back-up. One at each exit and the others mingled in the crowd. My weapons check lets me know that I have my silver and iron bolo on my left leg, silver nitrate mace in my left pocket, and my .40 caliber Smith and Wesson in my waistband. However, I will probably have to do hand to hand combat. Rolling my shoulders to prepare for fight, I slam the second Bomb.

"What makes you think I can influence these 'friends' you speak of? You haven't even told me who you are or who you are referring to exactly?" My irritation was so obvious that the bartender, who had been causally drying glassware, move to the far end of the bar. I still hadn't looked at her directly for obvious reasons, but at least the Jagermeister bottle was in reach. I had the strong feeling that it would be making contact with this cunt's head in about 10 seconds.

"My name is Salome. The friend I am referring to is a vampire named Vayl, but not him specifically. He is in the company of someone I need, but they seem to like being difficult. I hope you aren't the same way. Are you Cole?" she drawls. Why do I always have to get the crazy bitches? No sane or dumb ones, mostly the crazies.

"Well, Salami…Sally…whatever your name is, I will see what I can do about getting a message to him. As you can see, I'm kind of busy at the moment." I raised the last Bomb to my lips which I didn't get to finish. As she slapped the drink out of my right hand, I pulled my gun and shot her in the head. Of course, this caused the club patrons to go into a frenzy trying to escape.

"WOW! That felt great!" I yelled before I was restrained by her goons. As I watched the bullet slowly fall from her skull, which healed (fucking vampires), she jumped up from the stool and stamped her high heeled foot on the ground.

"You bastard!" she screams. "I will enjoy your torture, but first you need to make a phone call.

Vayl's POV

As I lay in this overly large bed with Jasmine lying on my chest, I am content. Retiring was the best thing we could have ever done after everything we've been through. As I twirled the stark white and blood red strands of her hair in between my fingers, my phone began to ring with a sound of something ghastly.

"I see you have been playing with my phone again." I said as I leaned over to grab it off the nightstand. With a heavy sigh, I answer it.

"Hello, Cole. How is Vegas coping with your presence?" I asked as I could hear the loud, obnoxious noise that is considered music these days playing in the background.

"Vayl. I am with a bit…woman that says she needs you to deliver a message. Someone named Eric Northman needs to turn himself over to her pals at 8:00pm three nights from now. If not, then…what? FUCK YOU, BITCH! Mmmm….uuggh" I sat up so quickly that Jazz' face bounced off the mattress.

"COLE?!" I yelled into the phone. Before I could speak again, a woman that I haven't seen or spoken to in nearly 250 years was on the other end for this phone.

"Vayl. Hope all is well. I hear you have settled down. What a shame. And I'm right that it is with a human, no less."

"Who is this?! What have you done to Cole?" At my words, Jasmine was off the bed and fuming.

"Is that anyway to speak to an old love, V? As your little pet here stated, I want you to pass along a message. I will hold keep Cole alive until we have Mr. Northman's answer. Hopefully, we can get together soon, reminisce about old times…" she purred into the phone. Jasmine launched herself towards me, trying to get my phone, but I vamped out of her reach.

"Know this, Salome. If any harm comes to him, you and everyone who has associated with you will die slowly." I was seething.

"I doubt that. You would miss me too much and besides, it just a lowly human. But I will take your words into consideration when I am skinning him alive. Northman has three nights. Consider this the first one. Oh, I almost forgot. Tell him to bring Lucrezia with him. His failure to do so may cause the death of Cole or some other pets to be even more excruciating." With that, she hung up. I looked at Jasmine, who had just pulled her Incubus t-shirt over her head, her eyes were bloodshot with the anger she was suppressing.

"Make sure Bergman is safe. And fill Dave and Cassandra in on this. I will go speak to Eric." Knowing that time was of the essence, she bound out of the room without a single word. I put on a t-shirt of my own and made my way to the Master Suite.

**Author's Notes:**

**Tell me what you think.**

***Betsy belongs to MaryJanice Davidson. Cole belongs to the late Jennifer Rardin. Tomas is infamous for his role in the Spanish Inquisition. All other characters belong to the respective authors.**

****I OWN NOTHING****


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_Returning to the palace..._

Eric's POV

What I planned to be a fun, stress-free night turned out to be a very strange experience, although it did have its entertaining moments. I can honestly say that I was happy to be home and not the center of attention. Might I say that I am becoming…a pussy? No. I am just adjusting to my environment like I have always done.

Once we, and those who decided to return the palace for the night, disbursed without words, Sookie and I were so consumed in our thoughts that we could no t give a shit about being proper hosts. I grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of our room. She did not really hesitate, but I could feel that her mind was such a whirl of activity that she could not move.

As soon as our door closed, I let go of her hand and walked across the room to the bay windows that overlooked the acres of our estate. There were so many things conspiring against us that we didn't know which was most threatening. Any of them had the potential to defeat us. What would I do if something happened to Sookie or our children? Would I be able to continue to exist? Even with the kingdom and power I now possessed?

As I stood there, I began to think about the potential motivators of our enemies. I always prided myself on my ability to be pragmatic. I determined that their end game was either uncontestable control of us or our final destruction since we have been deemed the top obstacle in their plans. I do not care about anyone other than my family, then myself. Based on everything we have learned; our true natures, ancestry, destinies, and our future legacy, the worries of man had to be taken into consideration. The woman I met so many years ago would have been all about 'saving the innocent' as well as those she loved. I was not sure that my lover felt the same after everything she had been through. So many things about her had changed. Yet she was still the innocent southern belle, who was too 'sassy for a human', that stole my soul the moment I met her.

If I am honest with myself, I know the answers to those questions. And I know the pain it would cause both Godric and Pam if I were to meet the true death. However, I lived a millennium believing that I was whole only to be proven wrong on every front. Now that I have achieved happiness, I could not go on. To do so would be the end of me regardless.

I am tired of being forced to think about these things while waiting for them to pick us off. I should be preparing for the birth of my children, not worrying if they will survive long enough to be born. Everything in me is screaming to go on the hunt. I will consult my Father and Sookie before I make my final decision.

"Eric" she whispers. If it were not for being a vampire, I would not have heard her.

As I turned to face her, the world stopped.

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. No words needed to be spoken. Our thoughts and feelings swirled in our bond at an indescribable pace. As if of one mind, we both blinked to the center of the room.

I looked down on my lover and felt like I had the first time I saw her. I felt covetous, possessive, and predatory. I wanted to rip that silk from her body and invade every part of her being. SHE WAS MINE!

"What are you waiting for, my husband?" she said in my mind. My vixen was 'listening'. My fangs slammed down and I closed the little the small span of space that separated us in one stride.

"Be very careful with your words, lover. I have little hold over my control right now." I warned. Before she answered me, I was hit by a wave of lust so strong that I took a step back. My eyes began to glow as I recovered almost immediately.

With those beautiful brown eyes, she looked into my soul. I could not guess what she saw, but her light began to engulf her whole body. Everything not bolted to the floor or wall began to shake.

Whatever control I had was eviscerated in that moment. I snatched her up, gripping her upper arms so tight that blood ran down her arms, and kissed her as if it was the last time. I tasted every centimeter of her mouth. Her fangs descended and I had my way with them too. The moans that slipped from her drove me on as I became lost in the ecstasy that is my wife.

With a surge of power that surprised me, she broke my hold on her arms and lunged at me. We collided with my oak desk, which did not survive the impact, her mouth attacking mine with matching ferociousness. She pinned me to the ground, straddling my waist. My dick was beginning to break through the zipper of my trousers, her wetness drawing _'_gracious plenty' to her depths like a moth to a flame. The growl that escaped me stopped her movements.

" Jag är inte samma kvinna som du mötte för alla de år sedan. Jag är mer. Vi är en. Vi besegrar all som tänker de kan skada sig oss. Jag kom tillbaka för du och slutar detta rike innan jag låter de ta dig från mig. Du är min." Her voice was almost a whisper, full of the same love and devotion that I thought only existed in me towards her. I knew her words were true and felt all the doubt fade away.

Before I could move, she latched onto my neck and bit me so fiercely that I came instantly. All I could do was hold her like an anchor. My vision began to fade and I was pulled into a peace that I never knew existed. When I could finally see again, I was on top of her, looking down into the face of the most beautiful woman in the universe. We were also on the ceiling.

"My turn" I declared, not giving a damn as to our changed positions.

SPOV

When his fangs pierced my skin, the world disappeared. It was like I was thrown through a time machine and landed a thousand years in the past. The first thing I saw, once the blinding light faded, was a young boy laughing hysterically as his father threw him up in the air. Right before the image changed, I realized that the boy looked exactly like our sons in the garden. It was Eric. Then, the scene changed to a beautiful, redhead who was dancing seductively. Her hips moved as her heaving breasts bounced to a beat I couldn't hear. This Eric was much older than in the last vision, but his cock standing at attention was very similar to how 'gracious plenty' greets me on a daily basis. The look on the girl's face said that she was surprised that this teenage boy was packing that much wood. The scene continued to change much like a slideshow. They included his first kill, his mother's laughter, and the birth of his sister. As the familiar environment of Fangtasia came into view, I caught a glimpse of...me. Then, I was swept back to reality.

When I opened my eyes, Eric was looking at me with hooded eyes filled with love and curiosity. I got lost in the deep blue orbs that seemed to be the windows to Valhalla.

"You've come back to me, lover. Where were you?" he asked so sweetly that I couldn't help but see that young boy again. It's kind of surreal that what I saw happened over a millennium ago.

"Yes. I was...traveling through your memories. Guess what I learned?"

"What would that be, my beautiful wife?" he replied.

"Our sons will be spitting images of you. One will have your blue eyes and the other will have my brown ones. Isn't that awesome?!" The smile that spread across his face was the most precious sight I've ever seen.

"Yes it is, lover. But I'm not surprised." he replied as his infamous smug smirk took over, "I'm awesome and you are my mate, so our sons will no doubt be as well." I couldn't help but laugh. He's such the arrogant bastard.

I looked around the room and realized that we were both in rags that used to be our clothes and most of the furniture in the room had been destroyed.

"How long was I out?" I asked cautiously.

"Let's see. When I tasted you, you came and blacked out. Although I could have taken you, I like my prey squirming" he stated with an eyebrow waggle.

"If that is the case, then try to catch me" I taunted and popped to perch on the dresser. He growled and gave chase. He finally caught me by the ankle while on the bed. And then my torture began and it lasted well pass sunrise.

**Author's Notes:**

**I had to throw in some lemons. I wouldn't be a proper Mistress if I didn't. Need your feedback, so please review. **

**Here is the translation for this chapter:**

**" Jag är inte samma kvinna som du mötte för alla de år sedan. Jag är mer. Vi är en. Vi besegrar all som tänker de kan skada sig oss. Jag kom tillbaka för du och slutar detta rike innan jag låter de ta dig från mig. Du är min." = I am not the same woman you met all those years ago. I am more. We are one. We will defeat all who think they can hurt us. I came back for you and will end this realm before I let them take you from me again. You are mine!**

***All characters in this chapter belong to Charlaine Harris.**

****I OWN NOTHING****


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

EPOV

How did I get lucky enough to find Valhalla on earth? As I float in ecstasy with my Fairy Queen riding me, I thank the Gods for every moment we have shared and will share. Everything about her is intoxicating; the smell of her arousal, her warmth and tightness, those delicious curves in all the right places, and the taste of sunshine on her skin. And she is MINE! Ah, I could meet the true death right now if I knew I could feel this for the rest of my after, afterlife.

Unable to resisting tasting the ambrosia that is her blood; I sit up and bite into one of her breasts. Not to miss out on an opportunity for us both to become one, she latches onto my shoulder. We both become lost in the emotions and energy flowing through us as we are now joined in the most intimate of ways. Just as we are return to reality from the abyss of our everlasting love for one another, both Huginn and Muninn land on the bed. Hissing at my magical companions, Sookie giggles.

"Don't be mean to them, Eric. They're probably wondering what we are doing." She was always the sympathizer.

"No…something is wrong. And they know exactly what we're doing." I look my ravens, waiting for them both to let me know why they interrupted us. Before I could finish connecting with them, we hear a commotion at our bedroom door.

"ERIC! Something's happen!" Vayl yells through the door. At least the guards are now worth the money I pay them if they have prevented him from even knocking on the bedchamber door.

"Eric…Sinclair and Betsy just came in and they are moving this way fast." If both Vayl and Sinclair are disturbing us, then the shit has hit the fan and I am about to be majorly pissed off.

Just as Sinclair and Betsy made it to our door, I bellowed "Meet us in the conference room in 10 minutes!" I looked to Sookie to give me confirmation that they were moving away from our door. Still deep inside her, I start to move. She slaps me in the chest to stop me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? There's an emergency and you are still trying to continue fucking?" she asks incredulously.

"Have you come again?" I ask her. She looks at me thoughtfully for a moment before shaking her head no.

"You know I have already tonight, but we were in the middle of working on another…" I cut her off by changing our position so she is on her hands and knees.

"I would be a bad husband if I left my wife unsatisfied." I mount her from behind and slam into her depths. Gripping her hip with one hand and her hair with the other, I fuck her at vamp speed. Her pussy is so tight that it feels like its milking me. I yank her head back to my chest and she shrieks at my unexpected movement.

"COME. FOR. ME. NOW." I command, punctuating each word with a powerful thrust. Just as she begins, I bit into her throat and her entire body becomes engulfed in her white light. As I drink, I reach over her shoulder to rub her supple breasts. Seeing her opening, she leans into my bicep and bites me savagely. I am now blazing along with her, our flames dancing and mingling together. This is pure perfection.

"I think that was our quickest session yet." She pants out as I lay her down and withdraw from her.

"I agree, but this will not become a normal thing. I do have the reputation as 'Viking Sex God' to live up to." I reply. I go the bathroom to get a wet washcloth. I return and wipe her down before doing the same to myself. Since we are close to our 10 minute mark, she dresses us in comfy pajamas; me in silk lounge pants and her in the shirt that matches them. We pop into the conference room just as the two couples, along with Cassandra and Dave, enter. I sit in my throne with Sookie in my lap.

Cassandra and Dave sit at the table. She looks nervous and is trembling like a leaf. Dave holds her hand and whispers in her ear to calm her fears. Betsy and Jazz move to stand next to each other as both Sinclair and Vayl approach us.

"What's happened?" I ask them.

"Apparently, the enemy is now making moves to weaken you through your association with us. Cole, one of our team, has been abducted by Salome. She and I had a _brief_ history over 200 years ago." Vayl reported. Jazz' eyes flared with jealousy, a look I know all to well having dealt with my own past flings.

"Elizabeth and I were exploring Lafayette Cemetery when we encountered Tomas de Mada. He came to inform us that you are to meet him there two nights from now or he will kill our friend, Marc." Sinclair added. Betsy growled and was shaking with anger.

"Salome said the same thing and added that you are to bring Lucrezia with you or they will kill Cole and whoever else they have captured." Vayl was more anxious than I had ever seen him. He was pacing in front of us and it had me a little unsettled. As I contemplated our next move, Sookie took over the process of gathering information.

"Where were Marc and Cole when they were taken?" she asked them.

"Marc was probably on his way to or at work. He's a doctor at the Children's Hospital of Minnesota." Betsy answered.

"Cole was at the MGM Grand. FUCK! I told him that he shouldn't go to Vegas unsupervised." Jazz was ringing her hands. Betsy stepped closer to her and put her arm over Jazz' shoulders to as a gesture of comfort.

Looking at me to get my attention, I look directly into Sookie's eyes. We must decide how to proceed quickly, for the lives of many including the friends of our nest mates hang in the balance.

"_I think that I need to speak to Lucrezia." _She says in my head.

"_I have already questioned her, but you may be right. I think I may need to go with them. As long as you are free, I will be fine. They do not know of our true power, so we can find their location and take them all out at once." _I offer back telepathically.

"_I definitely don't like that plan, but I knew it was coming."_

"_I am the one they want. It's time to make them regret it. You do know that you will be in charge of the entire kingdom while I am gone, right lover?"_

At this, a sharp inhale was her response. She was beginning to get angrier about this situation and the fact that I had to sacrifice myself over to the enemy. One of the things that have never changed in my lover is her hatred of being controlled. Swinging her legs from over my right arm, she steps down from my lap. With her hands on her hips and determination set in her jaw, she takes over. Although this is a serious situation, she looks so adorable in my shirt and bare feet. Sans underwear, I can slightly smell her, which forces me to adjust myself.

"GUARDS! Bring me the prisoner!" she bellowed. None of us were prepared for an interrogation, especially so close to dawn. I know that she could feel our hesitation, but ignored it. I knew better than to question her out loud.

"_My love? What are you doing?" _I probed cautiously. I do not want her wrath to be turned towards me. And if I am about to turn myself over to the enemy, I plan to make love to her as much as possible.

"_I am about to drain as much information out of her as I can get without turning her into a vampire vegetable. You WILL NOT go into their clutches unprepared and we will get everyone back safely" _she replied and that was the end of that conversation.

Two guards came through the double doors of the conference room with Lucrezia. Although I had questioned her briefly before we went out, I made sure that I did not get into any of my more productive interrogation techniques. I am glad I chose to wait.

The guards deposited her on her knees in front of the throne. Everyone moved to either stand or sit next to me as Sookie paced in front of her. She was beautiful, like most vampires are, but we were unsure how long she would stay that way from the way Sookie was staring at her. Her eyes began to glow and I could feel her powers rising. Lucrezia's head was hung low when was first brought in, but must have found some courage as she looked up to face her interrogator. Her long dirty blonde tresses hung pass her waist and her brown eyes were moving around the room, taking in everything. After a moment, she glanced at me and had the audacity to wink at me.

Sookie delivered a right hook to her jaw, the sound of cracking bone makes us all flinch. Blood dribbles from Lucrezia's mouth as her wide eyes looked shocked at my wife.

"You are being held as a prisoner by the Monarchs of your kind and you have the balls to flirt with the King in front of his Queen, no less? You must not wish to live forever." Sookie said in a stern voice.

"I apologize. I am unfamiliar with who you are." Lucrezia did not realize that she was poking a beast that she had no chance against.

"You know who he is, am I right?" Sookie asked.

"Yes. He is the infamous, Eric Northman. Many know him as the Viking. He was the former Sheriff for Area 5 in Louisiana and now King. I also know him as the Viking Sex God." She whispered the last part as if telling a friend a secret.

Another punch to the face her nose no longer exists. "Spare me with your puny attempts to make me jealous. Now, do you know who I am?"

"Mmm…" she mumbles as she looked up to view Sookie fully. As her envious thoughts play along, she believes that she is safe. She knows what her cohorts were planning to do, so she was too confident that she would leave her unharmed. "You look familiar, but I am not sure. You look like the one that captured me last night. I heard rumors that Northman had become obsessed with some lowly human from a backwater town here in the Bayou, but I didn't believe them. He's too sexy and powerful to do something like that. As far as that, I haven't seen his pet yet" Lucrezia caught a hail maker punch to the face, shattering her left temple. She whimpered and looked up at Sookie in disbelief.

"I am Sookie Northman, the bonded and pledged wife of the King of Vampires. So I guess that makes me the 'lowly human from a backwater town', right?" As shock spread over Lucrezia's face, Sookie place her hands on either side of her head. Her head and hands began to glow as she pulled information from her head. Lucrezia's eyes rolled up into her head for a moment. When Sookie let her go, her head was limp.

Turning to the rest of us, Sookie hands down her orders.

"I got what I need from her. We only have about 20 minutes before dawn, so retire for now. Jazz, Dave, and Cassandra, we will get together around 10am to begin bringing everyone we know here." Jazz nodded and walks over to take Vayl's hand. Dave pulls Cassandra from her seat and they leave the room.

"We will look at the footage from the Grand to find out what happened to Cole. Betsy, I will have more information for you by the time you rise tomorrow." Betsy nodded as she is pulled into Sinclair's embrace.

Deciding she had something to say, Lucrezia added her opinion. "Whatever you have planned is futile." She begins as Sookie turns to face her. "Once Northman is under our control, vampires will take our place as the alpha race in this world. There is nothing you can do to stop our regime from taking over." We all started hissing and growling at her, but Sookie was the one to respond.

"If that were the case, then your puppet master wouldn't be a fairy." If I had been human, I probably would have swallowed my tongue. Not only do we have to deal with a mutiny amongst my race, but now this could be the catalyst of the Second Fairy War. I guess when it rains, it pours. "Although you will be release back to your fellow idiots along with my husband, know this: Any harm that comes upon him and anyone else I or my nest mates associate with will result in your true death. I suggest you spend your rest of your time here figuring out how you are going to keep him unharmed. Here's a little incentive for you." Before all of our eyes, Sookie conjured a silver rod about 6 inches long. Looking to the guards to hold Lucrezia, Sookie ripped open her blouse and held the rod against her sternum. Lucrezia let out a blood-curdling scream as my wife fused the rod into her chest. Using her power to heal, she covered the rod with Lucrezia's own skin.

"Since he and I are bonded, I will know if he feels any pain. It will be at that moment that I send this rod into your worthless heart. My reach is far and wide. There is no where you can hide. And don't fret, I have matching rods for Tomas and Salome." With a curt nod of her head, the guards dragged the crying Lucrezia back to her cell.

Now to get the next task completed, I address the group. "Before you all retire, contact all of those that you hold dear and tell them to prepare to leave. All of our loved ones will be put into a safe house until this conflict ends. We will bring them here tomorrow and take them to where they will reside once we all rise. As you all are now a part of our family, we will do everything in our power to keep everyone safe. Do not doubt that we will retrieve our comrades soon." They all filed out of the conference room, cell phones dialing rapidly to get things in motion.

Now that we are alone, I rise from my throne and scope Sookie into my arms. Not wasting any time, I blink us back to our bedchamber.

**Author's Notes:**

**Ok. So the enemy has made their move to weaken the gang. Any guesses as to who the top villain is? I hope I surprise you all. **

***All characters in this chapter belong to their aforementioned authors.***

****I OWN NOTHING****


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

SPOV

Once we got back to our bedroom, I broke down. I'm not as emotional as I used to be, but the idea of Eric being with our enemies and away from me and the babies terrifies me. As soon as he loosened his hold on me, I lose it. I scream as my angry and pain courses through my veins and our bond.

"SOOKIE?!" he yells as I collapse on the floor.

As he takes me in his arms, he says, "Calm down…Please. You know that I will return. Do not do this. We cannot have the babies upset." The circles he is rubbing along my back are soothing and I begin to relax.

"I know you are right, but I can't help but worry. It's all I can do. We don't know how long you'll be gone! I NEED you, we need you!" Before I could say another word, I began to cry.

"Shhh, lover. I will allow them to keep me for three days. If I do not return to you at sunset, then you can come get me." I lift my head to look him in the eyes. Was the Mighty Northman giving me the green light? He notices the shock and thrill in my face because he continues, "Granted that if it comes to that, you will bring back-up. Do NOT come for me alone. Does this sound agreeable, _min Drottning_?

All I can do is nod and cling to him as tightly as I can. He stands with me cradled to his chest and moves us to the bed. After making love one more time, we both fall asleep.

_The next morning…_

My eyes flew open. I wake with a feeling of foreboding that I was too used to from my past life. Once I free myself from Eric's grasp, which seemed more difficult than usual, I pause at the foot of the bed to admire my reason for living. I have come to believe that our love is unnatural, something so pure that hasn't been witness for eons. Every encounter I've had with an Elder or God tells me this is true and that for there to be any type of future, we must continue together. Trying not to imagine a world without him, I realize that I in need of relaxing meditation.

As I walk towards the bathroom, I summon my handmaidens. Mari and Kaitlin had been ordered on vacation after refusing to leave my service when Eric and I reunited. I pleaded with them not to make me do it, but it was for their own good and they deserved it. I wasn't sure where they were, but as their charge, I knew that they would here my call.

Moments later, they appear in front of me. Bowing, they greet me in unison, "Milady."

"What have I told you two about that?" I chide as we all embrace. I release a wary side and they both now exactly what to do. Mari pulls me to sit on the toilet as she starts the Jacuzzi tub that sits in the center of the room. Meanwhile, Kaitlin is making sure she conjured everything they needed to "properly" take care of me.

I don't speak, too depressed to deal with everything. I know that I am being childish in this pity party. Now the tub was filled and scented oils added, Mari grabs my hand and helps me in.

"Mistress, you need to recharge. Will you eat an ambrosia fruit?" She asks as one appears in her hands. She bows on the side of the tub as she offers it to me.

"Thank you, Mari." I lay back and close my heavy eyes. I let the scents and tastes of the fruit take me to another plane of consciousness.

As I look around, I'm in awe of what lies before me. The glittery mountains were surrounded by cotton clouds and spiral patterns of trees. I'm standing on a cliff's edge, a cavernous drop off into waters of unknown depths below. The sun was abnormally large. The rays spilled in all directions. I feel the heat from them absorb into my skin and it's almost orgasmic. I fall to my knees and revel in the power.

Having no sense of time, I open my eyes to a golden throne room. Both sides of the blood red stone floor were filled with various people, mingling about. Their minds were pleasant, content in their conversations. I began to relax and realize that I'm seated in one of two occupied thrones.

I turn to my right and look into the eyes of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, my Mother.

"You finally made it. It took you long enough." She says in a light tone that brings a smile to my face.

"Well, I'm still rather new to all this." I reply. I turn back to those gathered, a particular mind having drawn my attention. In the far corner of the room, a lone girl with a purple aura stands unaware of what is happening around her.

Before I can get the question out of my mouth, I get the answer. "She is the spirit side of you. You haven't reached the point when she will come one with you, but it will happen." Freya waves her hand and the room clears with the exception of the girl. A moment later, four more girls appear. Identical to the first, they have auras of blue, light yellow, red, and green. Their minds and expressions are also the same.

These are your other sides; blue as the creating and destructive forces of water, yellow and white as the bright heat of the sun and the winds of the world, red as the fire that can consume all it touches, and green as the force that animates all life. You are capable of wielding all of this as it is your destiny to do so. It is one of the reasons you have the Norse Man as your ultimate protector."

"It would be so much easier if I didn't have to get all this in pieces." I retort. "The pain that I have gone through to just get here is…indescribable."

"I know, better than anyone, but that is the price that must be paid. Existence is nothing without balance. For every painful moment you experience, there is a pleasurable one. The fact that you are naturally able to survive this is another reason you were chosen and why your life has been so clouded in secrecy. Anyone with other malevolent ideas would have killed you as an unborn child with this knowledge, but Elders and Gods across the realms that have foreseen your coming and know the consequences of such an action took steps to prevent that. Now…your time has come."

"What about Breandan? He seems to know and yet he hasn't come for me outright. He plays this game within the hierarchy of the vampires to do…what?" I just wish one being would give me straight answers.

"The dark fairy doesn't know the whole story. Even he doesn't know the full ramifications of his actions" she replies.

"Couldn't be that he knows and doesn't care?" I counter.

"No. He cares; otherwise, he wouldn't want the throne or you." That comment earns her a questionable glare from me. "He will need heirs from the Royal bloodline. Once your pregnancy is known, he will foolishly begin to believe that you'll be somewhat…willing with the right conditions."

"What do I do? I don't want them, especially him, to have anyone I care for. Eric, most importantly." I inquire.

"Do what you've been told to do. Don't doubt your power, the love for your mate, or your conviction. You will know exactly what to do when the time comes." As we look at each other, she raises her hand to cup my face.

"You have so much yet to experience. Our boys will be magnificent; each with half your powers like the yin and yang and have all their father's powers. The universe will go one, and it will be because of you." She kisses my forehead and pulls away.

"Our?" I begin to ask and then I return to my reality with a blast of light. My eyes pop open and I have a whole new sense of purpose. We will get through this, for I no longer doubt it.

"Mari, Kaitlin." I call out. They don't appear and I'm alarmed until Eric walks into the bathroom.

"If you do not mind, I will be taking over your relaxation" he says with that smug smirk. I smile as I sit up.

"I have things for them to do: I respond with mock frustration.

"Make it quick, it is almost 8am." Whoa. I've been in here since 5am. I call their names again with immediate results.

"Yes, Milady" they say in unison.

"Contact Turner and have him bring all of my records. Inform him to bring himself and anyone he holds dear. Have him assist you in preparing a plan to multiple individuals. This must be done during the day. And take care of anyone looking for me until I arrive." They nod and disappear.

Eric had been leaning against the counter, watching our exchange with interest. He's wearing his pajama bottoms and a tight t-shirt that showcase his form in all its glory. He doesn't realize how he affects me without even trying. I'm horny now and want him with a yearning that should be worrisome.

"Remove your clothes." I order. Slowly, he does as I command. Beginning with his shirt, I watch as the muscles in his chest and abs flex with his movements. Next, his pants follow to set free GP. Just the sight of him takes my breath away.

"May I join you, my Queen?" he's adorable and making me excited the closer he gets to me.

"Yes." I pant out as he climbs into the enormous tub. As soon as she slides in, I lunge at him. Our kisses and moans fill my ears. He tastes like my ambrosia fruit, which makes me that more forceful to savor the flavor of his mouth.

"May I be free to pleasure you?" I blush and nod adamantly. With his hands on my hips, he raises me and places back on my side of the tub. Now that I'm seated, he pulls away only to sink lower in the water. He pauses at the water line and stares into my eyes. I'm speechless as I feel all of the love and devotion he has for me through every fiber of my body.

His eyes glow bright blue as he goes under, lifting and spreading my legs. I lean back and feel his underwater kisses up my inner thighs. He then tongue-kisses my lower lips, almost the same way he does those above my waistline. His tongue leaves no part of pussy ignored. Bucking and almost screaming, he sucks on my clit and I explode. I look up at my reflection in the mirror-ceiling. Look at my own face, eyes bright with white light; I now know that my astral companion was not Freya. It was me.

I'm forced to come to terms with that quickly as his tongue enters me. His thrusts start out slow and deep, then the pace quickens. Before I know it, I come again. This time I almost rip out his hair as my grip to pull him closer becomes violent. The same is true for his grip on my thigh. My release causes the remove of his tongue, but then he begins sucking my core in an attempt to drain my juices.

He's inside me before I can tell which end is up. This is not slow and romantic. This is something more powerful, meaningful. Our lovemaking has always been…unique, but the power that's coming off him is more intense than anything I've felt. I feel like I'm being fucked by a god, perhaps a Sex God.

He powers through both our orgasms, each of his causing him to become fully engulfed in his blue flame. He repositions multiple times, through, as he takes me in every way. Just as I begin to think that I can't take anymore, my begins light to spread through both of us. He pays no attention. I can't help but to as I feel a change in side me. We are both engulfed in my white light, when like the impact of a lightning bolt, his blue flame over took us both.

We both wake up lying in the empty tub. The room is foggy from steam. I'm still lying underneath him, so I blink us to the bed.

"What was that?" I ask him as I look to see it is 7:45am.

"I do not know, exactly. I will find out." He strokes my cheek as he kisses my lips. "I feel…something else. They are strong. It's feels like two distinctly, different piece of me. I…I…what are they?" he asks me. I close my eyes and feel the bond, realizing that it's our children.

"It's the bond between you and our sons." He stares at me wide-eyed. "I also think that you just passed your power to them."

"Sookie, did you do this?" he asks.

"No. This is part of the whole godly thing. Our sons are going to be very powerful." I answer. He rolls us so I'm on top, my hair cascading around our faces. We stare at each other for a few more minutes before he rises to sit on the side of the bed, holding me in his lap still.

"Dress and handle things for today. There are some things I need to do before we gather tonight." I can't reply since he's captured my lips in another passionate kiss. I rise from his lap and dress myself in jean shorts and a white t-shirt. I walk to the door and grab the doorknob.

"I love you and I am proud to be the mother of your children."

"And I love you" he replies as blood tears drip.

I walk into the hall after nodding to the guards outside our room and lean on the closed door. I send him my love and pride through the bond and receive it back. I begin the trek to the offices to get everything that needs to be done completed.

**Author's Notes:**

**Thoughts?**

**Here are the translations for this chapter:**

"**min Drottning?" = my Queen?**

***The characters in this chapter belong to Charlaine Harris. **

****I OWN NOTHING****


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

EPOV

Her words make my undead heart melt. Thoughts of a peaceful future play in my mind and my determination to see it to fruition.

I dress in simple jeans and a tee, aiming for comfortable rather than stylish. I blink into the center of my office. I am frozen in place as I stare at the being sitting in my desk chair.

"I do so love the modern trappings of these times. Better than bonfires and tree trunk benches." He says this as if it is a normal occurrence for the God Odin to be in a home office.

"I agree. What brings you to our home? I was just about to contact you." I'm nervous and try desperately not to show, although I know it is futile.

"I know that you were going to call upon me and decided to come in person. In addition, it gives me the opportunity to visit with you and your _liten Fe Drottning... _She looks so much like Freya" he trails off as his eye closes.

"She was very upset last night after we decided that I need to turn myself over to the enemy in order to free some of our comrades." I told him the about last night, along with Sookie's reactions during and afterwards. He listened intently, considering my words as if wrapped up the tale.

"I can confirm that your _Drottning _has gained some enlightenment today, however, she no doubt has questions. I will help her understand as much as I can. As for your plan, I am even more proud to have you as a son. You were smart to only allow them a certain amount to hold you. Too long way from her can weaken all four of you. You need to ensure that you all stay strong, especially her."

"I realized that this morning. I…I…believe some of my power…or your power has been transmitted to our children." I confess. I wasn't sure how he feels like weddings and baby shit, but I needed to know that I was making the right decision.

"I know that you are usually not this indecisive or unsure of your path. What has changed, my son?" Really, is that what he asks me?

"Everything." I mumble. "These powers…they are incredible. Mix with that that my wife is pregnant with children that are supposed to be impossible to conceive. Instead of preparing for their both, I have to run my kingdom while destroying my enemies.

"Calm yourself. I understand and I'm here to help. Surprisingly, the advice I have for you is the same as what your _Drottning _has been told. Do not doubt power and love you have for one another. It fuels you both since this power is new to you. You may not know this, but her rule in this universe does not stop with the Fae. As her ultimate protector, you teach her what she needs to learn in order to handle all that is to come. Your children will not only help you both rule the many realms, enforcing the law to ensure the survival of all."

His words calm me and I feel that I am approaching this correctly. "What about their birth?" I ask, slightly fearing the answer.

"This will be the most difficult birth of all the children you both will have, being that the war will begin at that time. This is why once they are born; I will take them to Fólkvangr until they are not so vulnerable." I was happy to hear this, but then I pictured Sookie's reaction to our boys being taken away so soon after their arrival. Having read my mind, he says, "She knows what is to happen and will be more determine to end this conflict quickly. In the presence of Freya, they will grow quicker as time works differently in Asgard." I nod and sit quietly as I contemplate all that I have learned.

I sudden feel her. She is coming closer to the office and I grow excited. Odin has a huge grin on his face as he watches me. "You remind me so much of myself in the early days, soon after my marriage to Frigga" he comments as we here are knock on the door. My beautiful Sookie walks in and is just as surprised to see Odin as I was.

Bowing, she greets him. "Merry Meet, God Odin. Welcome to the palace. Can I get you anything? Wait…I'm sorry. I don't know if you eat." The hostess in her will never die, no matter what she endures. Her short strides bring her to me. I lift her and set her in my lap, running my fingers through her strands.

"Ah, you are too sweet. I am fine." He says this as he conjures two golden mugs of mead. Nodding to me to grab mine, he raises it and stands. "This toast is to honor you, Sookie. May your reign for all eternity." We take large gulps of the mead, which I am surprised to find tastes just like it did when I was human.

"To bad I'm all preggo, otherwise, I would drink with you both."

"What is this…preggo? Is it a beast that I can kill? I would love to give my children tribute." Sookie giggles, but then scowls.

"Your children?" she inquires.

"Yes. Eric is my son. He is their father. Hence, they are my children." He now looks confused too. They stare at one another for a few tense moments, but he must have practice dealing with strong women.

"Come here, _Drottning._ I want to talk to them." She looks to me for permission, which is an ego booster that I plan to thank her for later. I nod and whimper when she leaves my lap. Odin chuckles as she makes her way around the large desk. Taking one of her small hands in his larger one, he spins her around like a ballerina. Her face lights up with his touch like the little girl she used to be when things were right in her world. The sight before me brings a smile to my face as I believe this is how my human father would have received her. I felt the same way when we reunited with Godric. Odin stops her spinning and holds her in front of him. He closes his eyes and lays a hand on her stomach.

"Hello, sons of my son. I am here to tell you that we love you and will protect you." His words cause her stomach to glow blue. The blue begins to spread to his hand. His eyes begin to glow with the same blue light. Then, he pushes the light back into her. "My, they are strong. Much more so than any in Asgard expected. Then again, they are from me. They are also as polite as their mother." We were both grinning like fools.

"They are also very stubborn. They tried to give me some power and when I tried to give it back to them, they got…upset." This was something that surprised us as we had not had any conscious interactions with them yet.

"I will take responsibility for that. I have a history of talking out of my ass before knowing all the facts." She, obviously, feels very comfortable around Odin for her to use such language. I thought that he was offended by the look on his face, but it was caused by something else.

"What condition do you speak of? How long have you been doing that?" He is very concerned and holding her by the hips, spins Sookie so he can talk to _her_. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" he yells into my wife's ass.

"Father! It is a human expression for speaking out of turn or without all the necessary knowledge. Unhand my woman!" I bellow, vamping to her side. Sookie turns around to face him and surprises me again. She falls into peels of laughter. She bends a little to cup his face with both of her hands.

"You are so funny. I apologize for my words and will be sure to explain their meaning if you are ever confused again." He nods and looks embarrassed. Leave it to my Sookie to make a god blush. Releasing him, she walks into my embrace.

"Let me leave you two. I have caused enough trouble." She stand on her tip toes and kisses me deeply.

"No worries, _liten Fe Drottning_. I am old and haven't been in this realm in thousands of years. He nods to her as she bows. Giving me a wink, she pops out of the office.

"I will tell you this, my son. There has only been one woman that could make me flush in that matter." It is now his turn to confess. I thought I already knew the answer.

"Goddess Frigga." I reply.

"No, my son. It is the Goddess Freya. My Frigga is the love of my life, but my other half is Freya. And the fact that she is the most beautiful and deadly Goddess to have every existed. She is my best friend."

I return to my seat and listen to tales that no human could fathom without being there. And this was the being that lived them.

SPOV

Wow. I can't believe I just had a conversation with the God Odin like his was my uncle. Or should I say 'father-in-law'? Although it is probably my imagination, but when he touched my stomach, it felt like the boys became very excited. I don't know what is going on with the lights, but I hope I get used to it soon.

As I make the journey to the foyer, I still in awe at how normal he seemed. When I saw him for the first time, I was going through too many emotions. This time, with Eric, it wasn't my place to consider him in any other way that the intimidating god that he is. Now that I think about it, I had the same weird feeling about Eric when we first met in Fangtasia.

I am glad to see that Odin and Eric are bonding. It's been a while since I have done so with the Goddess Freya, even though I thought I had this morning. In my past life, the concept of meeting my future self was something that my little mind couldn't handle. It probably would have exploded and we wouldn't be where we are now. Here in the present, I'm happy that I fearlessly got through it and learn so much about what to expect in the coming years. Exactly how many, I can't be sure.

I have just reached the foyer when a huge POP echoes through the halls. Two members of my Royal Guard have returned with two guests; one human and one vampire in a coffin. I nod to them as the rise from bowing to me. They step away and now I can be a proper hostess.

"Hi. Welcome to New Orleans! I'm Sookie Northman-Briggant and you must be Jessica." I say this with my most sincere smile. Her mind is racing a mile a minute over the fact that two men just appeared in her mansion and teleported her here with her vampire companion still in day rest.

"Hi…I…yes, I'm Jess. I wish my asshole of a best friend would have told me how I would be getting here. Now, I have to cancel our plane tickets" she said as she motioned towards the coffin.

"We have already taken care of that, so you can rest easy. Would you like to join me for lunch? Our chef can fix anything we want." She nodded and took a step, but paused.

"Don't worry about Tina. All of the vampire guests that are sleep are being taken to lightproof rooms until they rise. She won't be harmed." I was to relieve her stress because it was kind of bringing me back to desperate thoughts that I was trying my hardest to forget.

"Yea, I'm starving like Little Miss Boo Boo right about now." I was beginning to like her more and more. She was crass, brutally honest, and extremely intelligent. I look forward to getting to know her better.

She followed me to the kitchen, but then I thought it would be better to enjoy lunch out back. I continue on through the pantry and out the back door to the pool area. I sat down at one of the multiple tables.

"So, Mrs. Northman…" she began before I cut her off.

"No, it just Sookie. Although we have just met, you are now part of our family." She looked at me as if I was a hallucination. "Don't fret, I am real." Her eyes went wide as she tried to pick her jaw up off the ground.

"Ok…Sookie. So how did you meet Bets and Sinclair?" I thought she would already know this, but with all the commotion, they obviously hadn't been able to catch up. Hopefully now that she was in the safety of our home, they would be able to as they normally would.

"Well, Eric and I met them at the wedding…" Now it was her turn to interrupt me.

"Wait! Eric? What Is GOING ON?!" she was about to lose her shit and I couldn't have that. I laid a hand on her and send her a little light. She calms immediately.

"Mr. Sinclair and my husband have the same first name. We call your Eric 'Sinclair' as well." She let out a heavy sigh of relief, her mind happy that she didn't have to kill me. Ha. Not possible, but I like her warrior spirit.

"I'm sorry I was about to go into crazy mode. I'm very protective of them, even though I'm only human." She looked down as if she was ashamed by this, but it was just that she was fragile compared to them.

"It's not a problem. I understand. I used to feel the same way when I started dating a vampire. It can be very unsettling if you don't have a strong stomach." She nodded adamantly in agreement. Mari brought us each a grilled chicken and mixed green salad with raspberry vinaigrette. Both are stomachs growled and we laughed.

"How long have you known them?" I ask. I know I could have picked out of her mind, but I was finding that I loved talking to this woman.

"Bets and I go way back to middle school. I was one of the first people she came to after she turned. It was crazy, but what other choice was there? Abandon my closest friend just because she may get a hankering for AB- instead of Ben & Jerry's? Fuck that. We survived her death and resurrection, so I plan to be by her side forever.

"You are going to let her turn you as some point?" I was beyond curious.

"I'm not sure if she will have to. Not long after she turned, I found out that I had cancer. I was fading fast and didn't know how long I would last. Bets is no ordinary vampire. She came to me on my death bed, did her 'voodoo', and cured my cancer. All my tests show that I'm still your average human and complete healthy. That was about 20 years ago and I still look the same as I did then."

"Wow! That is awesome. I love to meet people with strong relationships that can get through anything. That's how Eric and I are." Thinking about him made me feel all warm and fuzzy. I felt a burst of love through the bond that made me shiver. Jessica looked at me confused.

"It was the hubby using our bond. What about Sinclair?" I added, hoping to avoid going into detail about the bond.

"Well…Sinclair contacted Bets right after she turned, but he blew him off. It wasn't until another vampire tried to kill her that he stepped in and took on the King. She ended up being the one to dispatch of that waste of immortality, became Queen and Sinclair couldn't stay away. I used to give him a hard time, but they were meant for each other. He's the only man that can handle Bets." I see Betsy and I have a lot more in common beside the first names of our husbands.

"What about you and your Eric?" she asked, curious about the type of people her best friends were hanging out with.

"When I was about 25, I met my first vampire. I thought he was a gift from the heavens, but he ended up being from hell. A couple of girls I worked with went missing, so I had him take me to Fangtasia. It is a vampire bar in Shreveport. I walked in and saw my love. I didn't know it then. My boyfriend was very jealous of Eric, but couldn't do anything because he was older and had more authority then he did. As we got to know one another, my boyfriend filled me lies to make sure I hated Eric. But the situations that I ended up in caused me to rethink my attitude since he was there to save me every time. And I rejected him almost as much, but he stayed with me. Eric found out what my boyfriend's true intentions were with me and forced him to tell me the truth. After some time apart, we go back together and that was it from there." I had practiced this cliff-notes version so many times, that I said this in one breath.

"That's cool. I hope that ex-boyfriend of your met the true death." She said. If only she knew.

"Yes, he did, very recently in fact." This surprised her that I was so nonchalant about it and she was actually impressed.

"Did you kill him? And if so, how? As a human, how did you get the jump on him?" She was just adorable.

"I believe Eric may have. I'm not sure. After we tortured him, I didn't think twice about him. I know he will never rise again." I said. Suddenly, I feel so happy and giddy that I start to blush. Jessica looked at me funny.

"Are you ok?" she asks.

"Yea, I think it's the babies. Their father must be close." I said. As the last word leaves my lips, Eric blinks to stand next to our table.

"Lover, Turner has arrived. I thought I would come tell you personally. I didn't mean to interrupt…" I was so going to rape him soon.

"Whoa! This is your Eric?! I thought he was a vampire. How is he up during the day?" she blurts out, barely taking breathing. She was shocked by how handsome he was and even more impressed that he was my _husband,_ and I not just his pet.

"Yes, I am _her_ Eric. And you must be Ms. Watkins. Sinclair has told me many pleasant things about you." He outstretched his hand, shocking the both of us. She took it and visibly relaxed.

"He better had. He'd hate to feel may wrath" she countered. "I don't mean to offend you, but I have never seen a vampire other than Bets outside. Pool side, no less.

He chuckled and I smiled proudly at the unintended compliment. As he walks to stand behind my chair, he responds. "Unlike Eliza…uh Betsy, my ability to day walk comes from my wife."

"What? No, this comes from your father." I clarify. Our playtime in the sun was limited to my 'past' life until after we returned from Folkvangr. I don't understand why he's giving me all the credit.

As if he had read my mind, which I knew he hadn't, he says, "Everything I am is because of you. I was made for you. I just arrived first." He drapes his arms over my shoulders and hugs me. I immediately feel his love and lust, which I wanted to indulge in at this very moment.

"Well, I know that look. Thanks for all of your hospitality." She rose from her seat and turned to walk back into the palace, but paused. "By the way, I am extremely wealthy. So if there is anything I can do to help find Marc and anyone else those fuckers took, please don't hesitate to let me know." We both nodded to her and she was gone. Eric sat down in the seat she had just vacated, staring at me with those entrancing blue eyes.

"It is about 2:30pm. Those in day rest will be rising in a few hours and I have finished all of my preparations. What else do you need to do?" he asks.

"I'm also done. Mari and Kaitlin are overseeing Turner in getting everyone settled, so…" I trailed off as I rise from the chair. His eyes never leave mine as I slowly walk backwards towards the pool's edge. I pull my t-shirt over my head and discard it haphazardly. Eric's eyes began to glow, letting me know that I wasn't the only one barely controlling oneself.

He rises from the chair as well, ripping his t-shirt off. The sight of that simple action sends shivers down my spine. I slowly remove my bra, using my hands to cover my breasts. Wait. They feel bigger, plumper. My inspection of my chest causes his control to slip and he yanks me to him by the waistband of my shorts. The way he is looking at me is making me wetter and I am begging through the bond for him to take me. As my feelings wash over him, he slowly pulls both my shorts and panties down to allow me to step out of them.

"You cannot fathom what the site of you naked does to me. I want to taste every inch of you." His words have now scattered my control and I have to have him. I pop myself into his arms, attaching myself to his chest and taking his lips. He groans, the vibrations from his chest going through me as well. I don't when he removed his jeans, but next thing I know we are in the pool.

**Author's Notes:**

**Thoughts?**

**Here are the translations for this chapter:**

"**_min Drottning?"_ = my Queen?**

**_liten Fe Drottning _= little Fairy Queen**

***The characters in this chapter belong to Charlaine Harris. **

****I OWN NOTHING****


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

EPOV

The water is cool and refreshing on my skin as the sun shines brightly. The sun…the burning globe of energy that I thought I would never feel again. If I were alone and retain this ability, I would relax and enjoy the warmth. However, I only have eyes for ravishing my Sookie.

I swim to the deepest end of the pool, beneath the grotto. During my alterations of the palace, I had the contractors make a secret entrance that leads to a secluded area where we could either enjoy the pool or stretch out on a padded surface. To get there, I had to dive to the bottom, swim through a tunnel, and come up on the other side. Normally, Sookie would have been awestruck by this discovery, but she does not take her eyes off me. As I place her back up against the wall, she pops us the padded surface with me on my back and her straddling my waist.

"I can't get enough of you. I want you so badly…" she trails off as she caresses my face, grinding her hot, moist core on my pelvis. I cannot wait any longer; I position her over my dick and enter her swiftly. She gasps and moans as I stretch her, trying to get as deep as possible.

"You never have to get enough. I am yours. You can have me anyway you desire. I am yours to command" I tell her. She is grinding harder on my shaft and it causes me to hiss at her.

"Then, I command you to lay here and let me fuck you." Her words make me twitch inside her. She rolls her hips slowly at first while I knead her breast. I sit up and pull them together, laving both of her hardened nipples with my tongue. She lets out a lusty moan, a sound that has been my undoing more than once. She wraps her legs around my waist and quickens her pace. She is so wet and tight, I am amazed that she has not already come. She wraps her arms around my neck and shoulders, pulling me more closely. As she rises and falls on my cock repeatedly, I am astonished by the force and cannot believe that I am already close to my own orgasm.

Wrapping my arms around her waist, I fight the urge to take her blood. She is bouncing on me ferociously, bringing me completely out of her depths only to shock me as I reenter. _"Välsigna Gudarna! Jag har funnit Vahalla. ..love är inne du. ..I inte vill lämna._" I am almost yelling as the pleasure she is giving me begins to take me over.

"_Bit mig, Eric. Ta vad är din." _she pants as her own climax is just moments away. I latch onto her breast and come as soon as her blood hits my tongue. I am now fully engulfed in my blue flame. She screams my name as my fangs pierce her flesh. She brings one of my wrists to her mouth and bites into it without hesitation. I come again, levitating of the ground. Her white flame mixed with my blue one is the most wondrous sight.

Feeling like I need to return the favor, I pull her into the water and push her up against the nearest wall. Entering her again, she holds tight to my shoulders. As I slam into her repeatedly, splashing water everywhere, she begins speaking in tongues. It was not my native Norse or any other language I know (and I know many), just incoherencies as she becomes consumed in ecstasy that only I can bring her. I increase my pace and watch as her eyes roll back into her head.

"Lover, watch me." I grab her chin and take her lips, tasting sunshine. She is breathless and about to fall over the edge at any moment. Her nails are digging into my shoulders, the pain and scent of my own blood causes me to taste her again. I latch onto my favorite spot, right below her ear. She screams as she comes, her walls squeezing me so tightly that I come with her.

"More" she demands as she tries to catch her breath. I cannot believe that she is still willing to continue after the two amazing orgasms she has had already. But how can I deny such an order. I rise out of the water, carrying her, and placed her on all fours. I put a hand on the middle of her back and push her as flat as possible.

"Stay" I command her and she nods. Due to the water and her juices, I am already lubricated and position myself at her back entrance.

"Do you want me to fuck this beautiful little ass of yours?" she nods her head vigorously. She should have known that was not a good enough response.

I slap her ass cheek so hard that had I not been holding onto her, she would have ended up embedded in the wall. "YES!" she yells as I rub the point of contact. I return to the task at hand by putting the tip of my dick against her entrance. She moans and I now feel her anticipation in the bond, along with the love and lust that remains present.

Having denied her long enough, I slowly enter her. She groans with every inch that I push further inside. I pump into her with small strokes until she has adjusted. Just the fact that I can have her like this is mind-blowing. My wife is full of surprises and proves it once again by bouncing back onto my dick. I watch as it disappears into her only to reappear a moment later. I stop my movements so that she can have me however she wants. Rubbing up and down her back, she becomes unhinged.

"OH…LOVE IT…LOVE YOU…FUCK!" she screams as her pace picks up and now I am using my many years of sexual experience to hold back from coming so soon.

I grab her hips forcibly and take over. "This…is mine. Forever" I whisper in her ear as she sits up, her back up against my chest.

"YES! FOREVER!" she replies. I reach around her waist and rub her clit, the contact making her squeeze me even more.

"FUCK!" I roar as I begin to come. She does the same, the little cavern filling with our lights and screams of passion.

I do not know how long we laid there after that. I only gain awareness again when I feel Pam calling me through our bond. My lover is passed out, completely sated and content. I stand and pick her up bridal style. As I look at her face, I realize that I have never loved anyone as much as I love the creature in my arms. I blink us back to our bedchamber and lay her down on the bed while I start the shower. I go to the closest and pull out our outfits for the evening. I chose a heather grey suit with a black dress shirt and shoes. For her, I pick out a silk red dress with one shoulder and a pair of black Louboutins. I grab some black underwear for both of us.

As I return to the bed to collect her, I am shocked by the sight in front of me. My beautiful wife is floating above the bed, glowing brightly as white and purple light surrounds her body. I do not feel that anything painful is happening to her, so I just watch her. I wonder what is happening in her mind.

SPOV

I feel weightless. It's like all of my cells are reorganizing themselves. From my hair to my toes, the energy that passes through me is incredible.

I feel her. Freya. I can't see her, but I know that she is near. I hear her in my mind, calming me with her words.

"_You are my child…I love you…Never doubt your power…All can be achieved if you believe in yourself…No one will hurt you again…Eric will protect you as you will protect him…The same is true of your children…They are our legacy…I love you…I have never been prouder than I am in this moment…The universe will know you as Sookie, Daughter of the Goddess Freya, Queen of the Fae and Vampires…Trust your instincts…No one can hide their true intent from you any longer…You have gained your spirit, my spirit…It will not fail you…I love you…Help will come to you when you command it…Continue to strengthen all of your skills for it will only make you more magnificent."_

Before I can think of anything else, I flop onto the bed. I sit up and look around. Eric is standing to my right, looking at me in awe.

"What happened?" he asks me.

"I…don't know exactly, but I think…I gained my spirit." He is looking at me confused, but I know the rest of our nest is up so we need to get going. "I'm ok" I rush and kiss him, trying to change the mood.

"I can feel in the bond that you do not want to address what just happened right now. We can discuss it later…as long as you are alright." I can feel his concern and wonder through the bond. As I cup his face, his eyes were so blue and hypnotizing.

"Come, lover. Let us get dress and gather with the nest." I nod and let him pull me into his arms.

PPOV

My patience is growing thin. I haven't been up for an hour yet, and I am in charge…with responsibilities. All I want to do is feed, fuck, and go kill these bastards to save us the trouble.

I walk in to the auditorium and take in the scene. Our entire nest, including all of there love ones, sat and talking quietly. Like Sookie, I had a big fucking issue with my maker surrender to the enemy. No matter how long we _plan_ to allow it. The very idea that this could be the last night I spend with Eric feels me with anger I have never felt. Since I was in the middle of predicting how this night would turn out and how to make it worthwhile, Jessica sneaks up to me.

"Is everything ok, Pam? You look like something bad has happened?" I sigh. I would usually answer her question with a bitchy remark, but I can't. I feel like I need to actually share my feelings with someone close.

"Nothing has happened yet. I'm just…worried and pissed that Eric is about to go with those fuckers tomorrow night." I growl at the fact that I have expressed something personal.

Laying a hand on my shoulder, which I stared at, she tries to comfort me. "I now you are worried, but remember two things. First, this is Eric fucking Northman we are talking about. An original Viking. He probably already has several escape plans along with plans to kill anything walking." A smirk spreads crosses my face. "And second, Sookie will not allow anything hurt Eric. She has changed and is more powerful than any vampire I know, including Eric." I can't deny that. She is not the stubborn, too-sassy, goodie two shoes she used to be. After everything that has happened between us, she has become my best friend, even if I still wont admit it.

"You are right" I respond, surprised that I actually feel better having talked to the newborn. Granted, she is almost 50 but she would have to pass a century before she loses that title with me.

Suddenly, the room begins to shake and fill with a bright light. The guards, both vampire and fairy, take positions and train their weapons on its source. In the next moment, everything stills and two beings I have never seen before stand on the stage.

One was an older man. He reminded me of what I imagined Eric's human father to look like before his death. Unlike my mental image, this man had one eye closed in a constant wink. It was the women that got my attention (of course). She was perfection. Long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, generously proportioned in the ass and tits department, and glowing?

Before I could wrap my head around that, a loud pop echoes through the room. Niall and the Ancient One appear. Is he holding her hand? Whoa! Did see that pairing anywhere on the horizon. I save that puzzle for later. What throws my off about this is that AP is not in her normal rags. She is wearing a beautiful, black sequin gown. No shoes, but at least her feet aren't fucked up. His usual stringy hair is curled and makes her look like the fierce vampire that many forget she is.

Godric, who had been watching this from the other side of the room, makes his way to the stage. He kneels in front of AP, and then amazingly does the same for the newcomers. Who the fuck are these people? With a nod from him, the guards return to their positions.

Tired of being left out of loop, I begin to walk towards the stage. Not to be ignored, Jessica is on my heels. Once on stage, I bow to the original maker (at least according to legend she is and nod to the Fae Prince. He still makes me uneasy for some reason. Godric grabs my hand and pulls me to meet the strangers.

"Pamela, I would like to introduce you to…" he began, but he was interrupted with a raised hand from the old man. The woman giggled as the man smirks at me. What the hell is going on!

"Sorry to interrupt you, my boy. I would like do this introduction myself." The gaze of his one eye turns to me. "You are just as my child described you to be. You are quite a beauty." Was this ole' foggy flirting with me?

"What is an 'ole foggy'?" says the woman. Just as I put my hands on my hips and face her, both side entrance open and they have finally arrived. I was relieved and pissed at the same time. Both the man and the woman laugh. Then, silence. Everyone watches as Eric and Sookie make their way to the stage. There were only the two thrones on the stage, so I wondered where everyone was going to sit.

As the step up, Sookie waves her hand and the onstage setup changes. Instead of two seats, there were now six. They were set in three pairs, equal distance apart in the center of the stage. As they moved to their seats, Jessica and I move to stand to the left of the stage. Godric had already taken up position on the right.

With Eric and Sookie in the middle, Niall and AP to the right and the strangers to the left, Eric stands to address the audience.

"On behalf of the Earth Realm and the mighty State of Louisiana, I welcome you all to our home. Although we wish that this gathering was for a joyous occasion, we are happy to have this opportunity. Before going forward, I will introduce myself." Pausing like the showman that he was, he turns to Sookie and offers his hand. Turning back to the audience, he continues. "I am Eric Northman, the Vampire King of Louisiana. And this" Sookie stands and takes his hand "is a woman with many titles. She is the heir to the throne of Faery. She is also a future Goddess and my bonded and pledged wife, Sookie Briggant-Northman." She curtsy perfectly (just like I taught her) and waves before retaking her seat.

"I will introduce those that are seated to our sides, but I need to address why you are here. As we all know, we live in an imperfect world. Evil is committed against the innocent everyday and many of us have perpetrated it ourselves as some point in our lives. But we have grown and continued to learn from our mistakes. As the knowledge of different species is share over the world, the worse of civilization has now reached a new level of seriousness. Everyone in this room is here because they believe that it is only through peace that the world itself will survive. The fates have destined me and my mate with ensuring this peace. If there is anyone that does not agree with this belief, then you have ten seconds to vacate the premises." He pauses for exactly that amount of time.

"The evil that I spoke of has an inkling of what we stand for and mean to stop us. In an effort to do so, they are holding several people that should be seated amongst you. They demand that I turn myself over to them to 'negotiate' the terms of our surrender. If I were to truly surrender, it would not end with me. Their goal is to enslave and control. We only want freedom and peace. There are several reasons why I will never surrender to them and I will give you two. One reason is that I am 1,024 years old and a Viking. Surrender is not part of my nature. Another reason is that I answer to no one but those that made me. I believe that my purpose for existing is to love this woman and destroy any threat such as this."

"That being said let me wrap this up with introductions. To my left, I present to you the ruling Prince of Faery, Niall Briggant. Accompanying him is the all-seeing vampire elder known to our kind as the Ancient Pythoness." They both nod to the crowd. "To my right, I am humbly honored to introduce the God Odin and Goddess Freya." The echo of grasps to that statement cut through the already thick silence like a hot knife through butter. Dammit! Sookie was rubbing off on me.

"Now we will convene in the ballroom for a more informal get-together." With that, everyone rises and follow the guards' direction to the other room. Once the room is clear, Jessica, Godric and I join them on the stage.

Before anyone could speak, I said what was on my mind. "No offense to any of you, but I want to know who the fuck they are. I was in full Diva-mode now. Eric gave me that smug smirk while Sookie shook her head. AP was laughing and Niall had that 'deer in headlights' look on his face. Godric was busy molesting Jessica.

"I have never known of a deaf vampire." I was just about to say something that would earn me punish (which was actually ridiculous since I was a Queen if you think about it) when my maker used is 'deadly serious' voice.

"Pamela. Remember your place. You are speaking to Gods." He glares at me and then it sinks in. Shit.

"It is quite alright, my son. Freya and I did have a little fun at her expense before this started." Odin chuckled and grabbed me by the arms. "If you are ever about the meet the true death, you should consider asking Freya to make you a Valkyrie. You have the temperament, that is certain." He twirls me around like a small child.

"Who said that I will give her a choice? No one has denied me yet." Freya leans in and pinches my cheek. It hurt worse than those shot I had to get when I was cursed.

"If I may, we should probably join the others." Niall says pulling us all out of our thoughts. In the next moment, Godric, Jessica and I were left standing in the humongous room.

"Pam, must you always say what is on your mind?" he asks me.

"It wouldn't have mattered. They both read my mind before you brought me in front of them." I answer. He nod and pulls Jessica to his chest. "Come, my beautiful companions. We must treasure every moment we have with each other."

Then, the three of us vamped to join the others.

**Author's Notes:**

**Sookie has now gained one of five aspects of herself? What do think she will be able to do now? And I would love to hear your thoughts on what will happen in the ballroom.**

**Here are the translations for this chapter:**

"**Välsigna Gudarna! Jag har funnit Vahalla. ..love är inne du. ..I inte vill lämna." = Bless the Gods! I have found Vahalla...love being inside you...I don't want to leave.**

**Bit mig, Eric. Ta vad är din. = Bite me, Eric. Take what is yours.**

***The characters in this chapter belong to Charlaine Harris. **

****I OWN NOTHING****


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_30 minutes into the informal gathering in the ballroom…_

EPOV

My wife and child have truly outdone themselves. I am still amazed by how much they must have done to transform this largely empty space into a weird mixture of contemporary style and Viking décor. There were five rows of 60ft tables with seats on both sides. There was something to cater to every species, not just us vampires. From a 10-course menu for humans and specialty bloods for us to ambrosia fruit for fairies to some sort of meat that had to be eaten immediately after cutting it from the animal for demons; no one was ignored. Our guests were mingling and enjoying the positive atmosphere. The main table, which was ours, was situated on the raised floor in the center of the room. Its platform allows people to approach for every angle. The table itself was round so we all had a vantage point of the room.

The turnout of guests was also surprising. Not only did our nest mates have those closest to them in attendance, but they also brought their allies. As I led Sookie through the room, I came across people I haven't seen in centuries. We also met a couple of interesting beings; beings I had never before met and that is a rare occurrence.

I let go of Sookie's hand as she is pulled off by the Cullen women. As I turned to look amongst the crowd, Vayl comes up to me.

"Eric. I would like to introduce you to my trust. At least those that are present." Although it did not show on his face, he was saddened by the absence of one of his nest.

"Do not worry, Vayl. I will do everything in my power to bring Cole home." I pat his shoulder and he nods. Following him, we walk to the center long table. Most of his trust consisted of people I met before, but there were some new faces.

"You know most of us, but I want you meet the rest." I nod and smile at the group. "The beauty sitting next to my anhvar is her sister, Evelyn. With her are her husband and their daughter." The parents were talking with their child and did not even acknowledge my presence. I did not mind in the least. Motioning to the other side of the table, directly across from them, he continues. "Those two raucous young people are Cassandra and Dave's children." They continued bickering back and forth, slightly reminding me of Sookie and Jason.

We walked a little further down one of the aisle and stopped behind someone. Vayl pats his shoulder to get his attention. The man turns and stands to met us. "This is the brains of our trust. His genius has protected not only us, but Earth itself. Bergman, this is King Eric Northman." The man, who was about a foot short than both Vayl and I, gives me a deep nod and I return it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Bergman. Vayl and Jazz have spoken of your great talents."

"They probably didn't give me enough credit. But hey, I'm just a geek with the means and accessibility to create things most people only see on the Sci-Fi channel." All three of us laugh.

"I hope we can get your insight in the coming days. Anything you need, whether it is a building for your lab or special materials, I can make sure you have it." The smile that spreads across his face is priceless.

"Thank you. I have a couple of things I've been experimenting with, so I will take you up on that offer. I brought most of the necessary tools with me. I will do whatever I can to give the bastards that have Cole hell." The sincerity of his words was not lost to me. Obviously, Cole and Bergman were good, if not best, friends.

"No problem. Enjoy the party. We will get together in the morning to work on getting you what you need." He looks from me to Vayl, confused by my 'morning' comment. Vayl nods in agreement. Bergman retakes his seat and we move on.

"Thanks Eric for meeting my trust. I'll let you get back to the party." Just as he is about to return to his nest, I stop him.

"Wait. I want you to meet someone as well." I led him to a group across the room by the bar. We approach them just as they retrieve their beverages.

"Ah, Mr. Cataliades. Diantha. I would like to introduce you to Vayl Brancoveanu." The demon looks Vayl up and down, then laughs.

"Mr. Brancoveanu. It is a pleasure to meet you. I have various contacts that have spoken of you and your wife's adventures." Vayl is surprised that he was known. Diantha just nods as she gulps down her drink. She turns back to the bar for a refill.

Before Vayl can respond, I offer, "I believe that you two have common experience that will help us in the near future. Vayl has had some experience in Hell. And you, Desmond, are from there."

"Well, you forget that I am half demon. Therefore, I only go there on holiday." Mr. C retorts. Vayl's face falls as shock spreads throughout his features.

"I will leave you two with that." Just as I am about to walk away, I feel the arms of my lover wrap around my waist from behind. I close my eyes and enjoy the power and love emanating from our contact. I grab her hands and pull her in front of me. Before I can speak, her attention is already pulled away.

"Welllookwhoitis!" Diantha yells in her 'special' tone. She only uses the appropriate spacing between her words when she is in killer mode.

"Diantha! Mr. C! How have you been?" she exclaims as they all share a group hug.

"We are fine child. You are looking as beautiful as ever. I knew the Fates had chosen correctly in my godchild being the universe's savior. This one" jerking his head towards me "I wasn't so sure about. But I am happy for the outcome." We all share another laugh.

"I must borrow my wife for a moment. If you will excuse us." With nods from all of them, I pull Sookie into my side and move towards the entrance to one of the private offices attached to this room.

Once the door closes, I push her up against the door and take her lips in a deep kiss. She tastes so good. It is like she has been holding a mouthful of her own blood, just for me. I moan from the sensations. I release her and she is breathless.

"Whoa. I'm trying to control my urges as it is and you aren't helping when you kiss me like that." She warns me as she reverses our positions. I let a growl escape as she runs her hands up and down my chest. She stands on the tips of her toes to meet me again in a passionate kiss. My hands rub down her back to that plump ass of her. As I kneed her cheek, which is bare due to the thong I chose for her earlier, she wraps her arms around my neck and pushes her breasts into me.

"I want to taste you, lover." She breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes. As the mischievous grin forms on her face, I know that we are about to play in the most delicious of ways.

"Not unless I can taste you" she says. I look around the office. It was smaller than our individual work spaces. There was a desk with two chairs in front of it. In the right corner, behind the door, was a small, round conference table that sat eight people. As I pick her up, she kisses me again, her legs dangling. I walk over to the round table and sit her on its top. She begins pulling my shirt out of my pants. I squeeze her breasts as I nibble on down her jaw to her neck.

I did not register being freed from the confines of my pants until she takes me into her mouth. I hiss and have to stop myself from ripping the dress off her. She does some sort of magic with her tongue that causes me to growl at her. She moans, sending the vibrations through my balls, and I shiver. Her pace increases and soon I am hold the back of her head.

"I…I…FUCK!" I roar as I explode down her throat. I cannot believe that she brought me to my end in less than two minutes. She pulls back and stares at me.

"Did you enjoy?" she asks.

"You know I did. I…I do not how I came so quickly." I was slight ashamed and worried that she would think poorly of me.

"Hey. What is this? Do not doubt yourself. What just happened was because of all the practice I have been doing on you and I know we are on a time constraint with everyone out there." She points through the wall to the ballroom. "Promise me that you will never be ashamed of something that happens between us, no matter what it is." As I look into her eyes, they begin to glow but it is different this time. Before, her eyes would glow white like snow. Now, they are a mix of white and deep purple, swirling in various patterns.

"I vow on my life as your protector and mate that I will never doubt anything about us again." Satisfied with my answer, she pulls her hair to one side and bares her neck to me.

"Ok. Drink so we can get back out there." I do not resist. I had been fighting my hunger after seeing her floating over our bed, but I can no longer do so. I slide my fangs into her throat and taste the most amazing thing in existence. Her blood has changed. It is still the best tasting blood I had ever had, but this was beyond fairy blood. This is godling blood. This was like drinking from an actual Goddess. As the blood travels through my system, my flame sparks up. I stop drinking and lick her wounds until they heal.

"You must go ahead, lover. I need a few moments to calm down." She giggles and stands from the table as I back away. She straightens her dress and fluffs her curls back out. As starts to move closer to me, but I stop her.

"Go. If you touch me again, I will not be responsible for everyone hearing your screams of passion." I warn her again. She nods and walks to the door.

"Don't be long. I'd hate to come looking for you." She is playing a dangerous game amongst a lot of people. She knows this. I can tell by the way she laughs as she exits the room.

I close my eyes and pray to Odin for the strength to compose myself. How the hell am I going to go three days without having my _Gudinna_? As the horrible ideas of how my days will be spent without her play in my mind, my father appears at my side.

"What is it that bothers you, my son?" I look at him and sigh. Surprisingly, he reminds much of my human father.

"I am upset about not being with her for the next few days. We do not spend much time apart." I confess. I know that I probably sound like a sniveling baby, but I have been unusually devoted to Sookie since the first time I saw her. That devotion, along with the friendship and love that we have, has grown to unimaginable heights.

"This is totally understandable. As her protector, it is natural for you not to want to leave her side. Know that if she were ever in danger, true danger that she couldn't handle herself, you would be immediately brought to her side. It matters not where you are, it will happen." His words comfort me, but I still do not like the idea.

He laughs. "I can only imagine the pleasure you give one another. It is very powerful. I could tell by the way you reacted to the misunderstanding in your office earlier. She is definitely the child of Freya. I was like that with her when she first came to Asgard. It when she became almost sisters with my Frigg that I was finally able to control myself. It has been many centuries since I have been intimate with her. And that is why." I am stunned by his confession. "You should talk to Freya. She can give you more insight on what to expect being the mate of her child, hence her reincarnated." I nod and a moment later she appears.

I bow and try not to look her in the face for too long. I feel like if I do, then I am some how cheating on Sookie. Her laughter signals that she has read my thoughts and found them very amusing.

"You poor boy. You don't like being away from my child. This is good for that is how it is supposed to be." She glides over to the desk and sits in its chair. "What you need is some advice on how to survive her evolution. But you fail to realize that you are only suffering now because you haven't gone through your own evolution yet. Once you gain your spirit, you will be even again in control over the distance you two may find between yourselves. What you witness arriving to the hall was Sookie gaining her spirit. It is one of five aspects of me that she will gain before she is a full Goddess. She will be the first living Goddess to walk this earth in eons. If you gain your spirit, which is that of Odin here, you both will be on an even plain. There will be periods when she will feel the same towards you. Know that she is feeling the same as you, but she is determined to be strong and keep you worry-free. Let her do whatever she can to put you at ease. The next few days will be rough on her. It will make your return that much meaningful."

I let the Goddess' words roll around in my head. I know that I have to be stronger for her. I have been thinking of myself and not her, like I should. I look at Freya again, but now I can see the differences and do not have the guilty feeling I had before. She nods.

"Odin, the Fates have truly blessed you and my child with this one."

"I know and I am very proud. He will gain his spirit soon enough." He says this as he looks on me with pride. I smile and revel in it.

SPOV

I close the door to the office and lick my lips. I can still taste him and it is so good that I am tempted to go back in there. As I look out over the crowded room, I see Pam at the door, speaking to Rasul and Karedon. Rasul, of course, is the head of the Royal Vampire Guard. His loyalty to Eric in our past life was not forgotten in this one. Before he even requested permission from Sophie-Anne to move to the state, Eric made him an offer. He was honest, honorable, and deadly when it came to defending what he believed in. There were many nights that I sat with him, picking through his memories. Of course, he was none the wiser. Lucky for him.

Karedon was the son of one of Niall's personal guards. He had trained with the Royal Guard of Fae since he could walk. He was a very polite and honest individual in a informal setting, but when training…he was a bastard. For the first 15 years of my return were spent training with him every 3 days. I was very happy to know and trust the two men who guarded everything I loved.

The feelings that I'm getting off of Pam – anger, annoyance, worry, and impatience –, however, are disturbing and I want to change this before Eric senses it, if he already hasn't. I pop next to her. Both men bow, which lets Pam know that I was next to her.

"Apparently, there is a woman at the front gates asking to see you. She looks like she has just escaped a stoning. She refuses to answer any questions about what she wants." Pam drawls. From both Rasul and Karedon minds, I know that it is Ms. Franklin and she is scared from the way she is trembling in the late November night.

"Bring to my reception room. Pam and I will be there. Make sure she is not seen." I order. Both men disappear. They are used to my telepathy, something that makes our relationship so much easier.

So not to alert anyone, Pam and I causally walk to that room. The feelings of anger and annoyance have faded, only to be replaced by more worry. It is to the point that I can not ignore it.

"Pam? Tell me what is bothering you most right now." I ask her directly. We are too close to spare each other feelings. Although, she has never spared mine.

"Tomorrow night" she says. I already understand.

"You already know that I hate this. The only reason why I have not thrown a fit is because I believe in Eric. He told be that he will only allow them to hold him for three days. One that night…if he does not come back to us, then we will unleashes oblivion on them." By the time I finish that sentence, we have stopped outside of the door and I am engulfed in my new light.

Pam stares wide-eyed with her mouth open. I sense the men coming closer with Cassandra, so I calm my light and we enter the room.

Moments later, there is the knock at the door.

"Enter" I command.

With Pam standing to my left and me sitting behind the desk, they enter the room. As they release her she stumbles to the front of the desk, gripping the chair for balance.

"Cassandra! What happened to you?!" She looks like shit. There was no other way to describe it. Her t-shirt and jeans were filthy and wet as she steadily tries to hold them together. Her hair was all over the place, some of it missing in several spots. Her face…the worse from what I could see, was swollen. Almost completely. Her left arm, the one not holding her up with the chair, hung heavy, strong evidence that it was broken.

"Since I last saw you, I have been dating Quinn. We were together two nights ago, in Vegas. We had just made love when his phone rings. He answers it and says 'ok'. When he hangs up, he grabs me by the throat and ties me to the bed. He leaves the room for about 15 minutes, then returns with two men. One of the men was old, Spanish with white hair. The second man was very tall. He had brown hair and was glowing. His clothes were white. The Spanish man told Quinn that it was time to prepare for the Viking's arrival. He nodded and started to dress. Then the man in white asked him if I was important to him. He looks me in the eye and says 'No'. The man in white tells him to make an example out of me to prove his loyalty. And then…" she stops. She is silent as the tears fall from her swollen eyes.

"How did you escape?" I asked. I know I could pull this all from her mind, but I know from experience that she needs to say it. Acknowledge what happened in order to heal. I will ensure that she does and bring Quinn to his knees in retribution.

"I didn't escape. Quinn kicked me out of his moving car about six blocks away from here. I walked." She still hasn't met anyone's eyes, including mine.

"Leave us" I order. The heads of our security walk to the door, Karedon holding it open for Pam. She turns right before and gives me a knowing look. "_I will put a tail on Quinn immediately. Call me when she needs to rest." _I nod to her and they leave.

I rise from the chair and walk around to the where Cassandra is still trembling. As I touch her shoulder, she jerks away.

"Cassandra." I touch her again, this time sending calming light into her. "I have been tortured by the hands of terrible beings, more powerful than Quinn. You will survive this and become stronger. You will stay here and heal. When you are whole again, you and I will end the life of John Quinn."

She finally meets my gaze and the rage that I see is something akin to the way I looked at Bill before we met our initial demise.

"Do you promise? Do you swear by the Gods?" I laugh and she starts to shut down.

"No. I'm not laughing at you. It's just that we have two actual Gods here at this moment that I can swear to so I can actual do so." I call to my mother. In a matter of a couple seconds, she and Odin appear. When Cassandra sees them, she drops to her knees and sobs.

Odin looks concerned, while Freya's face is blank. I guess he feels that he is just here for show, so he stretches out on the couch to the left wall of the office. Freya comes to my side and as we look down upon Cassandra, my mother learns all that has taken place.

"Rise child" she says to Cassandra in a stern tone. She blindly stands, her head bow. "Look at me." As their eyes met, Freya's begin to glow. Cassandra is now frozen by my mother's power. Freya scans Cassandra's body, healing the damage that had been caused. "She will need rest. Although her body is healed, her mind is remains shattered" she says to me while keeping her gaze on the woman before us.

I nod and call Pam to collect her. She comes in quietly; bowing to both Gods as she tenderly grabs Cassandra's hand. Soon, it is only the three of us in the room.

"My son will enjoy killing the were-tiger for this. I think you should let him." Odin says.

"My child and this were-tiger have a history. And because of that, I have to agree with Odin." Well, I guess the majority rules.

"Fine. I will wait until Eric's return. He is the first of many targets." I declare. They both nod. "Thank you for answering my call. Let's go back to enjoy the party."

They disappear without another word. I decide to take my time and walk back. As I do so, I remember my time with Quinn. Back then, the dark secret was his mother's mental instability and his time in the pits. Of course that was followed up by his betrayal of me and the state of Louisiana to de Castro. Unbeknownst to many, him in particular, that single event is what led to all the pain and death we all suffered. He gave them the leg up. Although he hates vampires, he and Bill were the tandem pair in the destruction of my innocent life. Well, one was gone by my hands and the other is soon to follow.

As the two guards at the door open them for me to enter, they reveal the love of my life. Eric is standing there with a look of curiosity on his face.

"Lover? I was just about to come get you. What is wrong?" Before my gloomy mood can affect him, I jump into his arms and kiss him with all the passion I can. He moans as my tongue slips in between his lips. I pull back, nibbling on his bottom lip before releasing it.

"Mmm…kisses like those make me want to forget all these people" he whispers huskily in my ear. I feel myself getting wet and think I need some TLC as much as he does.

"I think we can forget about them for a couple of minutes" I reply. Everything around me is a blur until I land on our bed.

**Author's Notes:**

**I hope you all didn't think I forgot about Quinn. Tell me you thoughts on how he should meet his end. Does anyone want to guess who the 'man in white' is?**

**Here are the translations for this chapter:**

**Gudinna = Goddess**

***The characters in this chapter belong to Charlaine Harris. The Gods are a part of Norse Mythology. And Cassandra Franklin is an original character. **

****I OWN NOTHING****


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

_In the Master Bedchamber during the party…_

EPOV

"Do you know how hard it has been for me to resist ripping this from your body" I say as I pull her by the hem of her dress to the end of the bed. Her eyes are already glowing and I can feel my power calling to hers.

"You were the one who chose this dress. Your suffering is your own fault." She hurriedly gets to her knees and begins undoing the buttons on my shirt. I let the jacket fall to the floor as I lean into her bare shoulder, licking her sweet flesh. As soon as she gets my shirt open, she latches onto my left nipple. The sensation of her nimble, little tongue, flicking my hardened chest, makes me harder than ever.

"If that is the case, then I chose this dress…" I push her down to lie down in the middle of the bed "…therefore, I chose to destroy this dress." I proceed to rip shreds with my fangs. She is moan and squirming under me and it makes me yearn for her even more.

She grabs my head and brings my lips to hers. We are fighting for dominance of each other's mouths like never before. I taste both our bloods, which causes me to pull back. I look at her; my beautiful wife in a black strapless bra, thong and designer heels with blood dripping from the corners of her mouth. I involuntarily lick my own lips, the sight steadily unraveling. Apparently, that physical action unravels her in a second. She launches off the mattress to stand, towering above my kneeling body.

She is standing directly in front of me, my face rubbing against her stomach. My sons are in here. With everything that has been going on, I have limited my time with them to when she is asleep. I have already started teaching them my core beliefs, speaking only in my native tongue. The night we realized that I would have to turn myself over, I told our sons. Once she was sleep, I slid down her body and rubbed my face all over the still smooth flesh. When I said the words of my departure, her stomach began to glow white. I was afraid it would wake her, but she did not stir. I calmed them, telling them that their mother had given me the power to protect myself and that I would return in three days. The light diminished and I felt a wave of love and pride through our newly formed bond. I kissed them numerous times before returning to my spot and pulling Sookie into my arms. She only moved to snuggle closer to me. It was then I allowed sleep to take me.

I feel those feelings from them now as I hold her to me. She is running her fingers through my hair and over my bare shoulders. She is humming a tune I have heard before, but I cannot recall its origin at this time.

As my kisses turn to licks, my hands wandering down her sides and over her thighs, her grip tightens on my hair. I pull her left leg off the bed, draping it over my right shoulder. I look into her eyes as I remove the piece of fabric that was her thong from her body. I do not let her say a word before I begin lazily licking in between her lower lips.

She grasps. She watches me as I taste every inch of her most private of places. I use the fingers of my left hand to rub circles on her clit. This causes her to hook her leg around my arm completely, so all I can do with is as palm her ass. She tastes sweeter her than anywhere else on her body. I would spend all day and night eating her if I could, but duty always calls.

She is getting closer. I straighten my tongue and plunge into her entrance, trying my best to get as deep as possible. She is slight glowing purple now, which is new for her, but I do not stop.

"ERIC" she moans as she comes. She is shaking and her nails have pierced the flesh of my shoulder. I lick her clean and remove my arm from her leg lock. She pushes me to sit on my heels.

"We are now even from earlier, lover." I smirk as she looks down on me. I cannot discern the look, but she is still glowing.

"Yes. Now, I need you to claim me." I feel her almost begging me to through the bond.

"I will love you however you wish me to, my Queen." I say, but she puts her finger to my lips to silence me.

"No. I am your wife first and foremost. Just like you are my husband before you are a King. I need my husband right now." A single tear rolls down her face. I pull her to straddle my waist and I lick her tear away.

"I apologize, my love. You are right. And no matter what title I address you by, know that you are always my wife. Mine." I rise up a little to slide my pants down, but she takes care of that by burning them away. I look at her and she giggles innocently. There is my Sookie.

I kiss her tenderly and it continues on as she slides onto my erection. We both exhale a breath that never of us knew to be holding. Our love making is slow and steady. We tell each other how much we love one another through our bond, minds, and words, as well as with our bodies. We experience orgasm after orgasm, taking only a couple of moments to recharge before beginning again. We hear knocking at the door but pay no attention. We care not for the outside world because it does not exist. I do not even register the surrounding walls of our bedchamber. Only her.

Godric's POV

It is now rather late into the evening and most of the guests have left. We had our secured passenger vehicles take the majority of them to my hotel. I was happy that I had a property that would hold so many and guarantee their safety. With the Gods and the rest of our nest being the only ones that remain, I am finally able to remove this tie.

I feel in the bond that my child is…busy. I am not sure I would call what they do love-making, for it is so much deeper than that. Not long after our first nest meeting, when Pam collapses in the boardroom in front of everyone, she told me what she felt. She said that she felt so much pleasure hit in that moment that she had an orgasm right there on the spot. Granted, those were not her exact words, but I like my paraphrasing better. Add the times when I heard the sounds of their passion and bright lights from inside their rooms, and I would suspect that they definitely will not be coming back to join us this evening.

I return to the ballroom to find God Odin and Goddess Freya siting at the main table, the nest surrounding them below. They were listening to the Gods tell of their many battles with creatures the likes we have never seen.

Before I can even say a word, "Well, children. It is time for us all to retire. Our hosts have some private matters to attend to and they need our strength for tomorrow" Freya says to the group.

"Prepare yourselves for battle. For if my son does not return, it is then that the war will begin. I believe that he will return, with your comrades, but we must always be ready. Rest and hold those you love close." Odin adds. With bows from all of us, they disappear in two separate orbs of blinding light.

"You are all more than welcome to stay here for the night if you wish. Contact Pam or myself if you need anything." I tell them. With nods from the nest, I go off to find Pam.

I find her with the heads of the vampire and fairy guards. They are in deep conversation when I enter the room.

"Master" they greet in unison.

"Good evening. Is everything alright?" I ask them. Both men look to Pam. With her signature bored sigh, she turns to me.

"We believe that Brendan has finally made an appearance. John Quinn has been working with the enemy. This explains how so many vampires were able to access the castle in London." She is angry and rightly so.

"Where is he now?" I ask. His cowardice and disloyalty have affected us for the last time.

"We are waiting for our scouts to report back with his location. We believe that he will be present wherever they will be taking Eric tomorrow night" she answers.

"Good. That will allow us to keep an eye on Eric and him. Keep someone on Quinn at all times. Once Eric returns, he is mine." I turn to walk to the door, but Pam's voice stops me.

"Wait! Sookie has giving her word that Eric will kill Quinn." I am relieved to know that she knows about this already.

"Then, that will be a kill we share as maker and child. I will not be denied." I leave the room and retire to my room. I open to find my sexy, little redhead lying naked in my bed.

"I thought you were going to forget about me tonight" she purrs. I remove my jacket before closing the door.

"Never, for I forget nothing." I spend the rest of the night showing Jessica what you get with a lover with almost 3,000 years of experience.

EPOV

I wake, knowing the sun had not been up long. I instinctually reach to my right, but I only feel the silk sheets were my wife should be. I growl and sit up only to see my mate sitting on the ottoman at the foot of bed. She looks so innocent, sitting Indian-style with her long blonde looks hanging over her shoulders and breasts. I sit up and am immediately caught in her gaze.

"What is wrong, my love?" I ask her. I can barely distinguish the feeling in the bond, which was rare.

"I don't want you to go. I know you have to, but I hate this. I would rather destroy them in one swoop then let them hold you. What if they hurt you?" A single tear runs down her cheek. I try to come to her, but she stops me with a raised hand.

"My love, I know that you are worried. And I do not like this plan either, but if we are to gain any advantage over the enemy and free those who have been taken, then I have to do this. If this situation was the other way around, you would do the same. You have, much to my dissatisfaction." I remind her of this. She looks down as she recalls the various dangerous situations we found ourselves in the past. Then, I feel guilt.

I pull her into my arms before she realizes I have moved. "No, my love. I am not blaming you for what happened, but we have always had to be pragmatic. They underestimate our tie to each other, as well as our power. This is an advantage for us, one that we must capitalize on. And remember…" I use both hands to move her hair from her face. "…I will only allow them to hold me for three days. Once I find the hostages, I will blink back here, with them in tow, and we will go from there."

"I know. But…" she trails off. Something more is on her mind and the fact that she is reluctant to tell me means that it is big.

"Sookie." I say her name as I send love and reassurance through the bond. I sit up, resting my back against the headboard, and pull her into my lap.

She sighs and I feel her courage grow. "Breandan is here. He and another vampire – I think it was the one that Betsy and Sinclair encountered – went to Quinn's apartment two nights ago." I growl at the mention of her former lover and one of the banes of my relationship with Sookie. She continues, "He and Cassandra have been seeing each other since London. They told Quinn that it was time to prepare for your arrival. With their word, Quinn beat her and basically dumped her on our doorstep."

Could the beast stoop any lower? I will enjoy ripping him apart, but that will have to wait until after I return.

"I don't want you to face Breandan. I'm the one who will have to kill him, but I'm not ready. I fear that he will hurt you. I'm not worried about anyone else." Her behavior now makes sense. "And if he is here, then I know Neave and Lochlan are not far behind." She has another valid point, one that I have been preparing to deal with for the last 10 years.

"I want you to select two more personal guards. This will only be for when we are not together. Make sure that they will be able to defend you properly." I tell her but I immediately feel that I have insulted her. "NO! I did not mean it like that. Not only is this for my own reassurance, but they will be weaken anyone trying to harm you. Then you can dispatch them with ease." This calms her. The last thing I want to do is upset her more than she already I can help.

"Ok. I actually feel a little better. I've been holding onto that for the last 12 hours." She sighs with relief. Then, I feel lust and hunger in the bond.

"Lover?" I ask. Before I can do anything else, her lips are on mine. She rips the sheet from my body and slams down onto my dick.

"FUCK!" I scream as her tight, wet walls grip me about a vice. I grab her hips in an attempt to gain some sort of control, but it is futile. She bites into my neck and I come instantly. She does not stop drinking or riding me after my orgasm. I claw and squeeze her hips, but she is now unhinged.

"LOVER!" She does not acknowledge me. "SOOKIE!" I roar in her face as I come again. I am very concerned about what is going on in her head, but the pleasure she is giving me is indescribable. I must take control.

I switch our positions and she hisses at. I begin pounding into her. She is clawing and scratching at my throat, licking the trails of blood that she creates. She begins to glow as her climax builds. "I love you" I whisper in her ear and she comes, filling the room with her ethereal light. I follow right after and collapse on top of her. I feel her bliss through the bond and am finally able to relax.

"Come my love, let me fix you some breakfast. I believe my sons are hungry…for more than blood." I rise from the bed with her wrapped about my like a barnacle, not withdrawing from her depths. We make love one more time before exiting the shower and dressing.

I lead us to the kitchen, which is surprisingly empty. Then again, it is only 7:00am. Our chef, James, enters the kitchen with a steaming plate of food and orange juice for Sookie and a glass of Royalty for me. We stare into each other's eyes as we clink our glass together. We enjoy a quiet breakfast, letting our love float through us. Soon, we are joined by Dave and Jazz. We talk and laugh like teenagers on a double date.

After a while, we go our separate ways. Sookie and I go out to the pool and enjoy the sun. I actually sunbathe with her, an activity that I never could understand why Sookie enjoyed it so much until now. The warmth of the sun on my skin feels unbelievable. Her scent is caught by the breeze and I revel in it. We make love again on my lounge chair. I can not describe the image of her glowing in the sun, making her light even brighter than usual.

We finally retire to our room to enjoy as much private time together as we can. Before we know it, the sun has set and there is a knock at our door. I pull the sheet over our bodies and tell our visitor to enter.

It is my child. I feel her anger and sadness in the bond. Sookie and I both knew that she was going to need quality time with me before I left. She walks into our bedchamber, wearing her pink satin pajamas and fuzzy slippers. She comes to the end of the bed and stops. Looking at Sookie, who smiles and nods, Pam climbs into the bed with us. Crawling to my right side, I stretch out my arm to accommodate her to lie on my chest. Sookie was already on my left.

"If only the world could see me know. I am the legendary Viking. A King. The husband of a future Goddess." I squeeze my wife. "The maker of a Queen." I squeeze my child. "And one of the saviors of the universe. I am the shit." I announce nonchalantly. They laugh hysterically and it is the best sound in the world.

We stay like this for about an hour. I think we all felt the hour change, signaling that our nest was surely up and I would need to get ready. Pam shifts in my arm so she is on her stomach and is now laying on my chest, looking at me.

"It has been a long time since we have been in this position. Thoughts?" my child asks. She is right. We used to love these games, lulling our enemies into a false sense of security only to kill them and take the spoils. That was how we used to build our wealth.

"Well, I wish it were like in the old days. Things were much easier. Are you worried?" I ask her.

"Of course I am. I don't like you being with those fuckers without us. And don't give me that 'This must be done' bullshit. It never helps me feel better." Sookie moves into an identical position as Pam.

"I agree. That is not an explanation we can accept" Sookie adds. Both of theirs eyes are dead set on me. I look between and send them both as much love and pride as I can muster. They both moan and reach for each other. In all our years together, I have never seen them like this. They are equally worried and anger over this predicament.

"You both are my most precious treasures. My wife and my child. For so long, I only had Godric. When he released me, I thought that I would walk the earth alone until my true death. Now that I have you both, Godric and our nest…I will not give this up. There is nothing else I say. Do you believe?" I ask them. They both nod, but that is not good enough.

"Those are both answers I cannot accept." I stare them both down and we all sit up in the bed.

"Yes, Eric. I will give you three days." Sookie answers first and I feel her sincerity.

"Fine. Don't make us come after you." Pam tells me. That is the best I am going to get.

"Good. Now, let's get ready." I kiss them each on the forehead and we go to get dress.

**Author's Notes:**

**The time draws nigh! Tell me how it should go down.**

***The characters in this chapter belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. **

****I OWN NOTHING****


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

SPOV

I had to let Eric take a shower by himself. I needed to talk to Pam before he we had to take our own.

"Pam. I love you and you are the closest thing I have to a sister, regardless of me being your 'mom'." She smirks at me and turns to fully face me. "I am going to need you close the next couple of days. We are going to need you." I look into her eyes and mind.

"We are a family – Eric, Godric, you, me and any hybrids you two have. My life belongs to my family." She is staring at me just as fiercely. Before either of us can say another word, we hug.

"And I love you too" she whispers, her cool breathe tickling my ear. I can admit that it causes a twinge of lust to run up my spine, but I blame that one the hormones. We continue to hold each other. I pull her into my mind, as I was already in hers, and we both bask in our love for Eric.

With the connection and the power of our feelings, I begin to engulf both of us in my light. Although I know this is happening and who knows what it will do to us, I just don't care. I love Pam and I know, without a doubt, that she loves and accepts me. I could never imagine us being like this in our 'past'. She was spoiled and I was naïve. She was a vampire. I was a human. If Eric hadn't had feelings for me, it would've been no contest as to who'd win.

Eric separates us by cuddling in between us, so that we're now hugging his head. "My women and my babies…what more can a man ask for?" He kisses her forehead and me on the lips. We rise and head in different directions; me to the bathroom that Eric just vacated and Pam to the one in her room.

I had just pulled my nightie over my head when I feel the naked body of my Adonis pressed against me.

"Don't start. That is why we didn't shower together" I warn him. He steps back and leans against the counter.

"If I can not touch, then I will most certainly watch." I guess I wouldn't need Mari and Kaitlin right now.

_One hour later…_

We enter to living room to find it filled. I hadn't realized until then how many people have become a part of our lives. They spanned the country – the Cullens from the West Coast, Betsy and Sinclair from Minnesota, Vayl, Jazz and their trust from Ohio, hell that includes John and Suzie from as far as London, and decided that we were important enough to help save the world from Bayou. This is what we are trying to maintain for all. We just have to get rid of the opposition first, and those fuckers aren't playing fair.

All conversation and movement stops as the three of us enter the room. With each of us at his sides, he addresses the room.

"The time has come. For the next three nights, I will infiltrate one of your enemy's strongholds to retrieve our comrades. Once I locate them, I will immediately return them here. We will have your belongings brought here, as I would like the nest together during this time. I will only allow them to hold me the set amount of time."

Everyone's thoughts were examining the plan, picking it apart to ensure there were no loopholes. Before anyone could ask the obvious 'elephant in the room', he continues.

"In the unlikely event that I do not return unharmed, then we will attack. Sookie will be in command. She will know my location. We have all come together because we believe that our efforts are necessary to ensure the future of all. We must prepare for the fight."

They all nod in agreement. With a look to Pam, he signals her to retrieve our prisoner and prepare to leave. She disappears. Moments later, Vayl and Bergman approach.

"Eric, Bergman has something for you."

"Ok. To give the short-hand version, this little thing is multipurpose communicator. It records video and audio. It's also undetectable by anything as of right now." The actual device looked like a mole that had been ripped off someone's face. I guess that is the point. I took the fake mole, balancing it on my finger tip and I look at my husband's beautiful face. I put under his right ear. That way, anyone we was familiar with him would realize something foreign on his face. He gives me a chaste kiss in return.

"I thank you both. Record everything. I will present it to the Council when the time is right." Both men wished him luck and walked away. We turned towards the foyer and slowly headed that way, hand in hand. Instead of the two guards that usually man the door, Sinclair and John were waiting.

"I hate to intrude on your quality time with each other, but Elizabeth wants to be there. She is very…committed to seeing the end of this particular vampire." Although he was asking on her behalf, he thought he knew the answer already.

"Of course, we understand. Tell Betsy that she can ride with us" Eric told him. They shook hands, Sinclair telling him to hurry back.

"I told you that you would not regret venturing out of the Nightside. Was I wrong?" Eric asks.

"No, you were right. I don't like this part, but it is what must be done. You do remember my gift, yes?" John replies. Normally, I would have been able to pick it out of his mind, but he was the only one in our nest that gave made me reading him most difficult.

"Yes, I remember. Sookie will let you know what I need. Until then, my friend…" they grasp each other's hand "…watches over my family and our nest. I will return soon." John nods and walks off back to the living room to find Suzie.

We walk out the front door; two black SUVs are waiting for us. The first one was for us while the second was to transport our prisoner. He holds my hand and helps me into the vehicle, Pam and Betsy already seated. Minutes later, we're on the road. The silence was heavy. We all sat there, trying our best not to stare at Eric. He is our sacrificial lamb.

"I am sitting in a SUV with three of the most beautiful women in the world and you are all sad. I will be back in a couple of days." He tries to lighten our moods, but we are women. Something as serious as this can't be overshadowed by a joke.

"Eric…that's still sounds weird…anyway, you are officially my hero. You are willingly doing this and have the nerve to be concerned with our happiness? Sookie, you are truly blessed." She looks directly at me as she says that last part.

"I know it. And I will make sure he comes home." I retort.

"Betsy, please stay close to my love. She will need strong women by her side. Otherwise, I fear her wrath may affect the outcome of this mission." I wish I could have argued with him, but I know he is right. I have to learn control over my emotions. I'm happy none of them know what's going on in my mind. I need to take in the precious moments with him, so I just stare at him as he talks to Betsy and Pam.

"We'll be like conjoined twins. I do need a favor though…" she pauses waiting for his cue to continue.

"Ask away."

"Save de Mada for me. He took Marc. I will not let that slide. If he'd taken my Jess, then not even your wife could stop me from going berserk." Everything about her body language said that she was deadly serious.

"I like you a little more with each encounter." Pam says this as they both remember she is there.

"I know. It's a gift" Betsy says cockily.

"And ballsy? Are you sure you are happy with your current sexual orientation?" My Pammy, always the sex fiend.

"I'm beyond sure. But if I ever get the urge, I'll make sure to think of you first." Their laughter is heart-warming, like an audible hug. However, I just can't relax. I love him with everything that I am or will become. And now we are taking him to the drop-off location for him to surrender. I look out the window and realize we are about 15 minutes away. There's one more thing I have to do before we stop.

I throw out my mental net and register that Lucrezia is in the back of the second vehicle, two guards sitting across from her. The bitch has the nerve to be smiling, confident that their plan was going smoothly. It was the same vibe I got from her on when watching her on the rock face.

"I'll be right back." I tell the three of them and I pop next to the prisoner.

EPOV

"Holy shit! That is so awesome. That power would have saved so much of my wardrobe, especially my shoes." May the Gods protect me if I am ever caught in a shopping expedition, I do not think I could survive it.

Before I can say as much, Pam hears mention of her said addiction and they are now engrossed in deep discussion about designers. While they are distracted, I open and push on Sookie's. She has dimmed the bond, but I cannot be angry. At least she did shut it off.

She allows me entrance without hesitation.

SPOV

I materialize with that familiar _POP _in the seat next to Lucrezia. The guards were startled for a second, and then bow their heads in greeting. I acknowledge them with a smile and a nod, but I now must make this quick so my attention is immediately drawn back to her.

Her reaction to my arrival spoke volumes. She vamped back into the door, a slight trembling takes over her body.

"Oh, you must have thought I was joking." I used my psychokinetic power to squeeze her throat and crippling her mind. I made sure that she is still capable of thinking clearly. I scoot closer and run my fingers in between her breasts. Her eyes begin to rim red with tears of fear.

"I know everything you know and a little more about the outcome of this. War. Destruction. It will not just be a race, but everyone. You have chosen which side you are on. I am here to tell you that you picked wrong. And now you have no choice. I claim you as my slave for your crimes against this realm. You will watch and protect Eric or you will meet the true death. I've already explained that to you. Do you remember?" I loosen my hold on her throat and she nods adamantly. Good.

"When he instructs you to do something, you do it. The punishment for non-compliance is the true death. Do you understand?" She nods again, tears running down her porcelain cheeks.

"You will heal any of our nest mates' injuries at the hands of you and the rest of those motherfuckers. The punishment for non-compliance is the true death. Do you understand?" She responds appropriately, both in mind and body.

I release her and straighten my clothes. I nod to the guards who were silent the entire time. They bow their heads again and I return to my husband.

EPOV

She appears next to me again and I am frozen. I still cannot believe that she is mine. The most beautiful smile spreads across her face; my undead heart beats again in this moment. As we stare into each other's eyes, we have no need to speak out loud.

"_Do you know how much I love you?" _I say in her mind.

"_Yes. It equals my love for you. You are my everything. There is no universe without you" _she tells me. I snatch to my chest and claim her lips. She is life, my life. I am nothing without her. I must make this trip shorter than three days.

As we taste each other, I send all my love to our children. I feel the bond grow and blaze with love, it is like nirvana. Sookie gives herself over to our combined love for her. I can even feel her spirit sending me love. The power of the four of us together is unimaginable. I never fathomed that this type of force could exist.

In that moment, Sookie's fears and doubt over my departure dissolves. There is no doubt in any of us that I will return of my own volition. We pull back at the same time. We also remember that we are not alone in the car and the fact that we have stopped outside of the Lafayette Cemetery entrance.

Pam and Betsy have watched our interaction. Their minds replay what they witness; Sookie and me staring at each other silently, then me pulling her forcible to me and kissing her deeply. To my surprise, Sookie's stomach begins glowing like a rainbow, spiraling light in every possible shade. I pull out of their minds.

"Let's do this" Sookie says. Rasul and Karedon exit the front of the vehicle and each takes one of our doors, opening them simultaneously. Sookie and I exit on the curbside, Pam and Betsy in the street. The both vamp in front of us.

I hold my wife in my arms and revel in the feeling of being whole. "Three days" I tell her in a voice I know only she would hear.

"Three days" she replies and cups my face. "Be safe. And come home, my love." She kisses me sweetly.

I deepen it for just a couple of seconds before I release her. Karedon reopens the car door and Sookie get in. Before the door closes, I vamp within inches of her face, "I love you my wife."

"And I love you my husband." And with a quick peck on the lips, I close the door to rejoin Pam and Betsy.

**Author's Notes:**

**Thoughts?**

***The characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors. **

****I OWN NOTHING****


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

EPOV

The three of us – Pam, Betsy and I – only had to walk a couple of feet before we meet Rasul and the prisoner. As he removes her restraints, Pam and Betsy each grab a hold of her arms. Lucrezia keeps her gaze to the ground during the changing of her guard.

"What is wrong, Borgia? You have been granted a luxury most of our prisoners never receive. If you want to keep the gift that is your life, then we will not have to worry about you misbehaving, is that correct?" She only nods.

"You should probably dust off those acting skills because you will make certain that whoever meets us believe that you were unharmed and I am cooperative. Do you understand…or should my wife explain this to you again?" She meets my eyes now, pleading and fearful.

"NO, please. I understand. Just…don't call her." She is begging and I admit that I am enjoying it very much. I feel my lover's amusement as well.

"Mom must have done a number on her" Pam comments and I laugh heartily.

With a unified shove from both women, Lucrezia begins to lead us through the cemetery maze. We walk at a human speed so it takes us 10 minutes to get to our destination. I spend this time telepathically speaking to my child.

"_You are the first successful thing I have done in my undead life. I love you so much and trust you to protect what is mine."_

She looks at me. In this moment I see the beautiful human that intrigued me so many years ago. As her eyes begin to rim with red, I shake my head at her.

"_I am not saying goodbye, my child. I just want you to know that you are my first child and will always be." _She nods, bringing the uncaring mask I taught her back to the forefront.

"Ok. This is where we met de Mada." Betsy says as she turns to face me. "You are brave and I will never forget what you are doing for us all. Thank you." She moves to hug me, but sees the looks on both our faces and re-thinks that gesture.

"If it were for me, I hope you would do the same" I reply.

"After meeting your wife, I can 'guaran-damn-tee' I would." Pam smirks and I nod. I feel his arrival before the ladies do.

"I am happy to see that monarchs are punctual." His drawl drips with arrogance.

"Lucky for you, I did not have any plans this evening. You requested an audience with me and I am here as discussed. What is it that you want?" I grow tired of these games, although I play along.

"My associates and I would like to have a private meeting with you to discuss the future of this state's rule. I see that one of those associates is with you now." Now speaking to our prisoner, he continues. "Lucrezia, my dear, I hope that you were treated with the upmost respect during your absence." He stares intently at her, no doubt searching for any signs of distress or abuse at our hands.

"Surprisingly, I was. If only the rest of the states knew how to treat their future leaders in such a manner. We should discuss adapting their hospitality model to the entire regime at our earliest opportunity." She saunters over to him, draping her arm over his shoulders. He spins her dramatically and dips her. She giggles and pecks his lips. Returning her upright, she moves to his side.

"Our car and associates are anxiously awaiting your arrival. If you will?" He gestures towards the path to his right, apparently the direction in which he had arrived. I step in between the two women with me, turning to catch their eyes.

"_Remember, I will only be gone for three days. In that time, prepare aid our comrades and our forces for the worse case scenario." _I tell them with my mind. They both nod and I walk to greet my captor.

He is almost two feet shorter than me as I tower over him. The look in his eyes tells me that he underestimates my abilities as a fighter. In his mind, this is because of his uninformed knowledge of Scandinavians as a race and his refusal to heed the warnings of those around him. He is ignorant of history prior to his own time. This will no doubt be something that will assist in his downfall.

I follow the two to the awaiting limousine, already missing my mate.

SPOV

I sent Rasul back to the palace with the second SUV since we no longer needed it. I wasn't worried about anything at this moment. As I monitor what is going on through Eric, I search the area for anyone else. I find four minds, following them as they move deeper into the cemetery. I pull my phone out of my purse and hit number 5.

"Yes, my Majesty." Thalia says as she answers on the first ring. She and two of the best scouts she has have also been following and watching everything with the help of a cloaking spell that Rachel provided to our vampire security force.

"Do you still have eyes on Eric?"

"Yes. He, the prisoner and the unknown vampire just got into a black limousine. My scouts have already attached the tracking device to the vehicle. The four that have been trailing them are now following Pam and Mrs. Sinclair back to you. I believe they are going to attack the vehicle."

"Grab one of them and secure him back at the palace. Allow the others to attack. We will handle them." I hang up. Lowering the divider between the front and back seats, I give Karedon orders.

"Pam and Betsy are on their way back. There are three hostiles following them. Cloak and be ready if we need assistance." I see the smile that spread across his face at the thought of killing in the rear view mirror. He opens the driver-side door and disappears. I remain and wait. I sense the five of them approaching, but instead of exiting the vehicle, I warn my girls.

"_Three incoming. Get ready to give them hell. Save one for me."_ I relax and prepare.

Not five minutes later, I hear the sounds of combat. I know that they both can handle all three of the bastards, but I'm angry and want to relieve some of my tension.

One of the three minds blinks out. Two left. The spray of blood that hits my window indicates that another one has fallen. That just leaves my victim. I _pop_ outside the SUV and stand before him. Pam and Betsy have secured his arms. This vampire is hissing and spitting at them, trying desperately to get free. His eyes grow wide as he registers my appearance.

"What is your name?" I ask.

"Fuck you, bitch. You will all die for this. I will have retribution for my fallen brothers." He tries to spit on me, but I side-step his mucous.

"I will give you one more chance to answer my questions before I end your life. So, what is your name?" Pam squeezes his throat to indicate that we are not playing. The strain on his spine can be heard by all of us.

"Graham" he sputters.

"Good. Now Graham, what were your orders?"

"Once the King was secured, we were ordered to kill whoever came with him." He answers.

"Come now, Graham. Their instructions were a little more explicit, were they not?" He tries to think of a way to avoid answering me, but in doing so he answers my questions anyway.

"Forget it. I already know." Speaking now to my ladies, I continue. "Their orders were to do whatever they wanted, but to make it nasty. They wanted our heads." Pam growls into Graham's face. There is a change in Betsy, but I am unsure of what it is. I have never seen anything like the force I feel emanated within her.

"I have what I need. Pam, let's give this one to Betsy." They both look at me with curiosity. I put my hand on Betsy shoulders, "Feed your inner power. I can tell it has been a long time since you have, but you have nothing to fear. We will not judge you." She looks at Pam who nods in agreement. Betsy and I change positions so now she is standing in front of him.

"No…I will tell you what you need to know. Please, don't kill me!" he begs.

"Too late" Betsy says as she raises her power. Her entire body begins to glow with a black aura. She grabs his head and pulls him out of our grasp and off his feet. We watch as her black aura flows into his eyes and pulls his life force into her. When she releases him, all that is left is the gray, hallow shell of the vampire. The impact of his corpse hitting the ground causes it to disintegrate instantly.

"Wow. That was beautiful" Pam muses.

Betsy slowly returns to her normal self and dusts 'Graham flakes' off her shoulder. "What you call beautiful, I call creepy. I'm a freak of nature."

"You are far from creepy and not a freak. You are a powerful force and your abilities are gifts. Has it not saved you and your loved ones?" I ask her.

"Yes" she says quietly.

"Ok. Let's get back to the palace. I'm hungry and we need to prepare." We pile back into the car. Once we are seated, the door opens again and Karedon reappears.

"It is always a joy to watch you in action, Pam." He says as he looks at us through the mirror.

"Oh, Karedon. I didn't see you there." We laugh and he starts the engine.

_The next morning…_

Once I retire to our bedroom, I spend the rest of the night in bed, staring at the ceiling. The bond has dulled some and I know it is just Eric being considerate of my worry for him to help me sleep. How can I sleep without him? It is unnatural for me to do so.

At some point, I do finally drift off. As soon as the sun sets, I am startled awake by my husband's voice.

"_You know that you should be sleeping. Our sons need you rested and calm."_ I can't see him, but his voice sounds too loud to be in my mind.

"_Where are you? I can't see you. Are you ok? Have they hurt you?"_ I am sitting up in the bed, wringing my hands like I used to when I was 'just a waitress'.

"_I am pretty sure that I am in New Mexico."_ New Mexico? What the fuck? _"Our sons are amplifying our connection."_ Eric says this as I'm hit with a huge wave of love and reassurance. I sigh and let it take over me as I rub my stomach.

"_I miss you so much. Are you safe?"_ I ask again.

"_Yes, lover. I am in a decent room, although the door is coated in 10" thick silver. Obviously, they do not want me to leave voluntarily."_ Since we are apart, I can't hold him like I want and it makes me angry. I know he feels this and somehow, I feel as if he is holding me, rubbing my body. I moan and feel a burst of lust.

"_This is harder for me than I expected it to be. I want you so badly and to know where you are sets me on edge. I don't want to leave our room."_ I send him my own lust and need for him as my hand moves down to rub my breast. Whoa, they seem bigger. I'll deal with that later.

"_Since I am not there, we should find some 'common ground' to _interact_."_ I know exactly what he is implying and I wish I'd thought of it sooner. Sometimes, we would have sex on this plane and in the astral plane. We would take turns creating different places.

"_I'll race you there"_ I tell him. I pull my consciousness back into the recesses of my mind to concentrate on the plane that will reunite us, if only for a little bit of time.

**Author's Notes:**

**Day One with the enemy is over. This one is relatively short, but the wait will be worth it. FYI – Anything in italics, besides the Swedish or other foreign language, is someone speaking telepathically. **

**Be kind and send me your Reviews. **

***The characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors. **

****I OWN NOTHING****


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

SPOV

"_Sleep, lover. You need to be strong for me and our sons."_ After the orgasms I've just had, I'll do anything he tells me to do.

"_Mmhmm. I love you. Two more days_." I send him.

"_And I love you too."_ I can feel his lips on mine and then everything goes black.

EPOV

Every time we do something like that, I become awestruck again at the creature that is my wife and what she has done to me.

I am lying in the bed of my cell. Since it is still early morning, the only people up are the weres that guard the compound and the human servants. Like Sookie taught me, I throw out my mental net and search for our comrades.

The weres at my door are typical mutts who were easily swayed to do my enemy's bidding for the promise of some V. I make a mental note to report their dealings to Alcide. His pack has been itching to rid the world of his kind that pollutes their bodies with "that shit".

The servants reminded me of Ginger; may her overly-glamoured soul rest in peace. They move about like drones, only pausing in their duties to be at the mercy of the V-addicted weres. At this very moment, there are three women being raped by five such wolves in one of the empty cells down the hall.

I continue searching, looking for anyone that could be hostages. To my surprise, I find them quickly. The mind signatures of three beings scream out as their torture goes on.

I knew I was looking for Cole and Marc, but it is the third that makes me angrier than I already am. Tara Thornton. Her mind is just as broken as her body. They have allowed the wolves guarding them to rape and beat her in front of the two men. From their minds, I see that the things they have witness inflicted on her has diminished any hope they had of freedom.

Marc continues to imagine the same being done to Jessica, the one I met shortly before leaving. Sookie will definitely need to work with him to get his mind back to normal.

Cole, on the other hand, is more accepting of what he views as 'his time to go'. He keeps thinking about a young red-hair girl and how he will never get to be with her since he will die before she comes of age. True to his nature, however, he is also planning ways to kill those who took him and the others before his last breathe.

Now that I know where they are, I will wait until this time tomorrow before I free them. I lie back and wait for the mongrels to finish with Tara before I go to them. They need to know that they have not been forgotten and help has arrived.

SPOV

Knock, knock, knock.

I sit up and wipe the sleep from my eyes. The clock reads 1:45pm. Damn, my husband is good.

I scramble out of bed and hurriedly throw on my robe. I know it is my crew, concerned for how I'm doing since I haven't left our bedroom since before Eric left.

I open the door and let them in without a word. They file in – Jazz, Cassandra, Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Suzie and Rachel. I climb back onto our bed and sit up against the headboard.

"Now you know Eric wouldn't want you to be moping around like some weakling, right?" Jazz asks me.

"Yea, I know. That is what I was doing at first, until he helped me get some sleep. I just woke up." I tell them.

"Well, we are here to drag your ass out of this room, but first we have news." Rosalie adds.

"I'm all ears" I say.

It is Alice who takes the floor. "Ok, so Cassandra, Edward and I have been pooling our sight to find out more about the enemy. We learned that there is a fairy telling these vampires what to do."

"Yea, Breandan. He has been trying to kill me for years since I'm what he sees as an 'abomination'." They are all surprised that I know this already.

"Do you know how he found out about you in the first place?" she asks.

I hadn't ever considered that it was important to know. Then again, I was too busy dodging death. I just shake my head.

"Someone told both him and Niall about you and what you could become. This person showed them your future." Cassandra tells me.

"Wait! How did you three figure this out?"

"That isn't important right now. Let us finish." Alice chides and I stop talking.

"When they found out, they argued about what to do. Breandan immediately wanted your entire family killed to prevent your birth, but Niall told him that you could be controlled. He promised Breandan the throne and you as a mate if he agreed not to do anything." What the…

"Hold on, there's more." Alice says quickly as she looks at Cassandra. They have some sort of silent conversation before continuing.

"Niall was playing Breandan because you are from his blood line. What he didn't count on was for Fintan to find out about all this. Your grandfather used all the power and allies he had to hide you from both of them, but Breandan got wind of what he was doing and had him killed. That is why Niall has turned on Breandan for killing his favorite son." I pop off the bed before any of them can register my movement. I begin to pace.

"So what you are saying is that Niall is only after Breandan now to avenge his son's death. But before that, he gave me and the throne to him?" I am barely containing my rage and I dull all the bonds to prevent anyone from worrying.

They both nod in confirmation. "Who showed them the future?" I ask.

"That's the thing." Alice begins. "We have never seen a being such as this. She…"

"SHE?!" I yell, startling all of them.

"Yes. She has to be some sort of demon. All we know is that she has immense power, but we couldn't see what she looked like."

I continue to pace. This revelation about my dear old great-grandpa is disturbing to say the least. Eric would tell me to be pragmatic and patient, plan my attack so that there is no chance of it failing. And that is exactly what we will do.

Although I believe every word they have told me, there is only one seer I trust above all. And I will see the old gal soon, but there is much to be done here.

"Thanks guys. That explains things I didn't know and will deal with them soon enough. How are we on preparations for when Eric returns with our comrades?" I ask the group, switching gears so that I can calm down.

Rachel, being an experienced witch, gave us the rundown of all the magical tools she has at her disposal. Based on what she's told us, we should be able to heal them without the use of vampire blood.

"Ok, now it's time you blew off some of that steam you're holding before you bust" Jazz tells me as she drapes her arm over my shoulders.

"How do you intend for me to do that?" I inquire.

"Oh, I have the perfect fix" Suzie says, finally joining the conversation, and the maniacal grin on her face tells me that I'm in for some crazy shit.

_8:30pm…_

EPOV

"_Are you ready, Eric?"_ She asks as the minds of 15 vampires become active. She and I agreed that we would fully connect our minds when I meet with my captors.

"_Yes, lover."_ I reply mentally as I release a slight moan of satisfaction at having her with me. I feel her love and encouragement. I genuinely feel better with her in my mind; the knowledge that she is capable of helping me if the need arises is strengthening, although that would only be in a life-or-death situation. And, this was not that. I am the Viking. Granted that I have many allies, but there are only three that would die for me and two of them are more than capable of actually saving me.

I follow the minds of Tomas and two other vampires to my door. The wolves move out of the way as the door opens. He is dressed a little more casual this evening; simple black slacks, pale blue shirt with a grey blazer. His guards are both dressed in black, typical security uniform.

"Good evening, King Northman. I hope you slept well." His mind is full of excitement as images of me groveling as I surrender flutter by.

"I did. Now, you will take me to speak to your associates." I rise up from the bed and vamp in front of the vampire, committing all of his appearance to both of our memories.

"Right this way" he says as I follow him, the guards at my back, through the mansion. The décor is mostly colonially; perhaps this was once a historic site. I can care less. As we pass the other cells, the hall empties out into the foyer from the side of the double stair cases leading to the upper floors in opposite directions. A single set of stairs, in between the other staircases leads to the lower floors, which is were we are headed. They end at a steel door. I pulled the combination, 6-2-5-3, from both their minds before either of them could input it on the keypad.

The door opens automatically, revealing a stone room. At the far end, there is a male vampire perched in a large throne with two smaller thrones on either side of his. To his left sits a blonde female vampire. I remember seeing her in Cole's mind, so she must be the one who captured him in Las Vegas. To his right, Lucrezia sits. Her eyes widen for just a second before she resumes her bored expression. Her mind is full of fear at how this meeting will go down and if she will be able to keep them from harming me. At least she had not taking our threats lightly.

"_She better keep you safe or I may not wait another day to come get you."_ My wife is so sexy when she goes all possessive on me.

"_Patience, my Goddess. Let us see what they have to say."_ I feel her acceptance of this.

I am escorted to the lone chair that sits facing the trio. The two guards just stare at me as I stand behind the chair. They know that they cannot overpower me to sit since I am a thousand years older. With a sigh of boredom, I sit and strike my 'I-don't-give-a-fuck' pose as I wait for someone to start talking.

"Welcome King Northman to New Mexico. I hope that your trip here was pleasant." There are very few monarchs that I am unfamiliar with, but for some reason I cannot place this man.

"Thank you for your hospitality, your Majesty?" The question earns me an eyebrow raise and shocked glances pass through the room. I sense the flare of anger at this and I love it. Just by looking at this vampire, I know that he is not close to my age and he could not best me in one-on-one combat.

"Yes. I am the King of New Mexico. I am surprised you are not more familiar with me, being the infamous Viking and all." The way he says 'Viking' reveals to me why I am here in his kingdom.

"Are just referred to as the 'King of New Mexico' or do you have a formal name?" He is unable to hide his anger this time, but still does not move from his plush seat.

"As you can imagine, I have had many names over the centuries. However, you should know me as Pippin, although I now use my birth name of Carloman." Why did he have to be a significant figure of my human past? Although he soon became the King of Italy after I was turned, his father would eventually lay waste of my homeland.

"At least we have something in common." He raises an eyebrow in question. "I say that in the sense that we were both kings in our human lives and are now again in our vampire lives." He smirks as he thinks on this.

"Yes, I see your logic and am forced to agree. However, I believe any commonalities end there." I guess we are not going to be civil.

"I guess that would be your prerogative. So, what is so important that you felt the need to kidnap several of my nest mates' humans in order to gain my audience? A simple phone call would have sufficed." He stands now and the two guards move closer to me. While the blonde is on the edge of her seat, excited at the potential violence that may commence, Lucrezia is staring at me wide-eyed. Sookie is also now on edge. I send her calm through our bond which does lessen her anxiety.

"A phone call would not have sufficed for if you were to make the wrong choice, then it would be easier to show you the error of your way if you are here in person." His underlying threat is not loss on either of us. Sookie's anger spikes, but she stays in control. Good girl.

"Simply put, the human race is not capable of governing itself. The same can be said for weres and other species. I am part of the regime that plans to bring control to this failed attempt of individuality. The vampire race is superior; therefore, we should be in charge. You are here because of your reputation as someone who many of our kind will listen to. Although, your background proves that this is an error that I will fix in time. Anyway…I am here to officially offer you terms of surrender that I think are very generous."

I scoot to the edge of my seat. "I will entertain you and hear these 'terms'."

"For starters, you will pledge your fealty and that of all states under your influence to me. In return, we will spare the lives of our hostages as well as all of your nest mates. You will be able to continue being the face for your lowly state, but your chosen monarchs will be ousted in return for their freedom. If you do this, then we may be able to discuss you becoming a spokesman of sorts for our regime." Does he really think I would just give up willing based on the threat of the true death? His mind tells me that he did.

"Well, Carloman, if I can refer to you as such?" He nods and I continue. "The 'terms' you have set forth are very…thought-provoking. I would like a night to think on this as many lives hang in the balance. Will this time be granted to me?" He turns back to his throne. Lucrezia nods in affirmation while the blonde does so in negation.

"I have always seen myself as a merciful ruler, so I will agree to give you time to make the right choice. You will be brought back here at this time tomorrow. It is then that I expect to have your answer." I nod and stand. The guards reluctantly move closer.

As we walk back towards the door, I turn to face him. "Just curious, do you normally feed your guests?" He looks up and grimaces.

"Tomas didn't stock your room? No matter. Yes, I will send up some donors for you to enjoy." He waves his hands and I assume that some unseen servant will bring me dinner.

"Some Tru-Blood would also be greatly appreciated." One of his eyes twitches, a sign that I am working his last nerve.

"Of course." As he fumes, I am escorted back to my cell. It is almost midnight so I need to gather as much information about the upper management before tomorrow night.

As we reach the foyer, I am greeted by the second being on my 'kill list'. The weretiger walks in door as if he owns the place. When our eyes meet, a smug smirk comes across his face. Never one to miss an opportunity to provoke an enemy, I decide to not give him the satisfaction of what he perceives as my imprisonment.

"One moment, gentlemen." I say this as I vamp in front of Quinn, total bypassing my guards as if they are nothing. "I knew this moment would come." I muse and close my eyes, knowing that his end is soon to come. "The moment when I would witness, with my own eyes, the depths of your dishonor; it is as I expected it to be."

"I don't give a fuck about you or your moments. The bottom line is that your moment in the limelight is over. You've pissed off the wrong people and they will see you humiliated before you meet the sun." He is shaking as he talks, the muscles in his chest bulging out.

"Keep dreaming that you will ever be half the man I am and have an ounce of my power. There are reasons I have live a millennium. Just accept the fact that you could never beat me or have what I have. You will not even live to see my death, but know I will be the last thing you see." I turn to see that Carloman, Lucrezia, Tomas and the blonde are watching our exchange.

"I know you will try. Just know that I'll be the last things your whores see." I stop my movement, although I have yet to face him. My face is blank. Just as my rage began to build, I felt her.

"_No, my husband. I want us to make an example of him. Do what you came for and come home. We need you."_ I feel her love and loneliness. I let the feelings she is sending me wash over me like a calming breeze.

I send her my love and face him. "Be careful what you wish for" I tell him as I smile at him, baring my fangs.

Just as his eyes begin to glow yellow, his masters reign him in. "Enough. I will not have my guests fighting in my house. We are not animals. Well, most of us are not." I wave my guards along and we continue our trek.

SPOV

Motherfuckers! I can't believe these people. Images of those vampires crumbling to dust as I rip Quinn's black heart from his chest play in my mind. I must calm down. Eric is almost to his room and I need his undivided attention.

"_I am safe, lover."_ I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding and crawl into the bed.

"_I miss you so much. One more day."_ I feel a combination of things from him at once; love, lust and sadness. _"I want you home."_ I slide under the covers and lie back.

"_I love you so much. I will be home soon. Nothing will stop me from claiming you the moment I see you."_ He tells me this and I feel myself getting wetter.

"_Are their cameras in your room?" _

"_Surprisingly, no." _Now I'm feeling naughty.

"_No, lover. I know what you are thinking and as much as I want you right now, screaming my name"_ he hits me with a whooping blast of lust _"it would not be safe for you or our children. Just one more day, min Gudinna."_ I'm panting and can't get my fingers deep enough.

"_Lova mig."_

"_Jag svär det."_ And I believe him, even without feeling his sincerity and conviction.

**Author's Notes:**

**Day Two with the enemy is almost over. Will Eric be able to free himself and the hostages before all hell breaks lose? How does Sookie feel about the terms of surrender? Find out in the next chapter. **

**Be kind and send me your Reviews. **

**Here are the translations for this chapter:**

**Min Gudinna = my Goddess**

**Lova mig = Promise me**

**Jag svär det = I swear it**

***The characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors. **

****I OWN NOTHING****


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

GPOV

As I sit in the palace library, I am plagued by thoughts of losing my only child. I know this line of thinking is counter-productive, however, the thoughts continue. It is made worse by the fact that my blood line has now grown to include others – Pamela, Sookie and the unborn miracles – all because of Eric. He has given me so much and is the only soul I have ever shared my heart with. Losing him would be the end of me as I would want to meet the sun once I unleashed oblivion on those responsible. Yet I know that Sookie, most of all, would do anything to keep me alive. She tried her hardest to do so as a human, being at my side as I sought peace. And what about their children? If he were not here, would not it be my duty to teach them their vampire heritage? If I am honest, I know that it is.

I stand, exhaling an unnecessary breath, and walk over to the windows. Sunrise is four hours away and I need to know what has happened so far. Before heading to the Master Suite, I check in on the nest.

I leave the library and head to the kitchen. The young Cullens are seated at the table, playing some sort of real estate game that was getting very boisterous.

"I'll give you Paris for Los Angeles" Emmett says to Jasper.

"Why would I want that smog-induced monstrosity when I have New York and Chicago?" he replies.

"C'mon, man! You already have Hollywood and San Diego. The value on the set almost equals the European set!"

"Don't worry about how I manage my assets!" They both stand and bare fangs at each other. One can tell that it is all in good fun, which is rare for a nest. Then again, this nest is unlike anything I have ever seen.

I continue on to the refrigerator, retrieving a bag of donor blood for myself and Sookie. She doesn't know that Eric told me some of the new habits she has begun to exhibit due to the pregnancy. I put the first bag in the microwave and wait.

As it warms, Sinclair enters the room with the same purpose. The only difference is that he also pulls out the ingredients for a strawberry milkshake. The curiosity is too much to bear.

"If I may, who are to making that human drink for?" I ask him.

He smiles and says, "Elizabeth. Although she cannot eat human food, their beverages give her comfort as well as sustenance."

"That is amazing. I cannot imagine all the ways she is different and I am closer to 3,000 years of age than I would like to admit." I tell him.

He laughs and continues his task. I walk out of the kitchen and head to the backyard doors. The smell of meat cooked over an open flame hits me as I open it. This group most comprised humans. Vayl, Jasmine, Raoul, David, Cassandra and their children were enjoying the warm night air that is partial to the south compare to their northern homestead.

"Godric. How are you this fine evening?" Raoul comes to stand by my side, his hands full with a plate of steaming meat and various other side dishes.

"I am well for the most part. Just worried about my child."

He nods as if he can relate to how I am feeling. "I know what you mean. Although I don't let them see it, I always worry about Jazz, Dave and Cole. They are my best soldiers and have become the closest thing to family I have had in many years."

Jasmine (who I cannot bring myself to call Jazz) joins us. "Hi Godric. Have you heard anything from Eric? Is Sookie ok? I've been worried about her since we talked earlier today about her grandfather."

"Fintan?" I ask.

"No, Niall and his dealings with Breandan." This piques both our attentions.

"Breandan?" we ask in unison.

"Oh, shit!" she says and then tries to escape. "Vayl, I have diarrhea of the mouth again."

"Jasmine!" Raoul calls and she stops dead in the tracks. Vayl is on his way to her, yet she doesn't turn around. "Explain."

"No offense to you guys, but it isn't my place to tell that story. I only said what I did because I thought you both already knew." She finally faced us and is now fidgeting with ruby ring on her finger. As I look at it, I feel its power and vaguely remember encountering something like it in the past.

"You have talked with Sookie about this, yes?"

She only nods as she turns into Vayl chest. "What's going on?" he ask as he knows that she is upset.

"Jasmine. There is no need for you to be upset. I was already on my way to check in on Sookie. I will speak with her." Hoping that this consoles her, I give Raoul a knowing look before I head back in.

With the status of the rest of the nest forgotten, I vamp to my child and his mate's bedchamber. The guards know not to stop me, so I knock and wait for an answer.

"One second" she calls from behind the door. Her voice is sweet and innocent. It reminds me of my maker's voice in the early years. Her voice is now raspier because of years of screaming in agony from her many visions.

The door cracks open and I see two beautiful brown eyes looking at me. "Godric!" she says happily, but nervously. Why is she nervous?

The door opens wide enough for me to enter, but she stays hidden, using it as a shield from my eyes. She closes it behind me, but she remains facing door.

"What is going on, child? You know me. Why are you hiding from me?"

"I…I…I don't want you to freak out!" she is almost in tears.

I grab her by the arms and slowly turn her to face me. Tears streak her rosy cheeks and then I see it. Her stomach has almost tripled in size, protruding through her oversized t-shirt.

"Oh, my." I gasp.

"I know. I was fine like four hours ago and I wake up like this! I am trying my damnedest to stay calm with Eric gone and now this shit!" she begins to glow in a purplish white light that is beyond amazing.

"_Shhh_, _lugna dig min dotter. Du måste komma ihåg att du är inte längre människa så det kanske är normalt för Fae födslar. Är du i smärta?" _I send Eric my gratitude for telling me that his native language calms her. I pull her to my chest and feel her tears soaking into my tunic.

"_Det finns ingen smärta. Jag saknar honom så mycket. Han behöver komma hem imorgon. Jag faller avsides om han inte gör." _She is gripping me tightly, almost desperately as she sobs.

"_Nej." I tell her sternly. "Du inte 'faller avsides'. Vi går att få din kamrat, mitt barn och att ta med honom hem oss. Du tvivlar dig. Jag är gammal och har inte mött någon lika stark som du, förutom Eric_." I pull back and look into her eyes, which have returned to their normal color. I give her my most charming smile and get a giggle in return. This is good.

"Come. Let us sit and talk. I heard that you may have learned some new information about your Fae heritage today." She looks at me surprised, but then she already knows what took place not 10 minutes ago.

"Boy did I." She proceeds to tell me what Cassandra and Alice revealed to her. To say that I am shocked by this betrayal on Niall's part would be an understatement. Although I know first-hand the treachery that the Fae are capable of, I believed that time of mistrust had past with Eric and Sookie's union.

"I need to see AP, like yesterday. Is it possible that she hadn't seen this?" she asks me.

"That would have to be the case. Some sort of magic has to behind hiding this particular event from her sight." I tell her. I know my maker and this is of too much importance to not speak upon at this juncture. Then, her relationship with Niall must also be considered. He would have direct access to her in order to allow such magic to take hold.

"It is day where she is. FUCK! We have to wait!" she stomps her foot angrily. This makes me wonder how her emotions could be affecting Eric right now.

"You must calm down. Eric will be upset if he feels your anger."

"I already dulled the bond so that he doesn't. That is the last thing I would want and my hormones are crazy right now, if you can't tell." I nod and take an unnecessary breath.

"Alright. And don't worry about my maker being in day rest. Much like the Cullens, she does not sleep." Her brown eyes widen at this revelation. "Let us go see my maker." She walks into my arms again and then we '_pop_'.

EPOV

Not very long after my shower and mental rendezvous with my wife, the door of my room/cell opens. The blonde from my meeting with Carloman walks in with two humans, one male and one female, tagging behind her.

"Good evening, King Northman. I have to say I'm more than impressed now that I've seen you in person." She is wearing a short, black dress with heels that are the same color as her hair.

"I tend to do that to most people. Who are you?" I give her the same bored look that I give to the fangbangers when I am on throne duty.

"My name is Salome Herod. And I must apologize that I didn't formally introduce myself" she purrs. She walks over to the wing-backed chair in the far corner of the room. She sits, trying to be seductive and failing miserably. "I want to show you more hospitality and thought I'd bring your dinner." She nods towards the two humans who haven't moved or spoken this entire time.

"Much appreciated. And the Tru-Blood I requested?" I see from her mind that both of these donors have SinoAIDS and this lousy attempt to poison me pisses me off.

"Forgive me. I thought that you'd prefer your meals squirming."

"That's the problem with assumptions, is it not?" I ask rhetorically. She raises an eyebrow. Looking at the humans, she orders, "Both of you go retrieve a case of Tru-Blood for our guest." They scurry out of the room.

"While we wait, is there anything else you are in need of to feel more at ease." These vampires are so pathetic, it is almost baffling.

"Let me think." I slowly pace around the room, stalling of course. As soon as I sense the return of the humans, I say, "No. I think that will be all. You can leave the Tru-Blood and the donors. I will make sure they are returned alive." Her anger at being dismissed could be sensed even if I could not read her mind. _"WHAT?!...This will NOT be the second man to refuse me!" _I have to use all of my years of practice to keep from laughing.

She stands and vamps in front of me. "Are you sure you don't need more _entertainment_ than your dinner?" She is getting desperate now, her self-esteem beginning to crack.

"I am more than sure. Besides, I can get all the entertainment, as you call it, I need from these bloodbags. I have a wife for anything else." She does not like me mentioning Sookie in the least bit.

"Ah, I forgot about your fascination with your human pet. Although I'm sure she wouldn't be able to do the things I can." If only she knew that my wife could crush her like a roach while fucking me into submission.

"There you go assuming again." Her face crumbles and I enjoy it immensely.

"I will leave you to it. If you do kill them, just press the button by the door and the guards will remove them." She walks to the door slowly, swaying her hips as she moves. She takes one more look before leaving. "Have a great evening, King Northman." She thinks that I will get what I deserve once I taste the humans. I give her a curt nod and then the door closes behind her.

"Sit the case on the desk" I instruct the donors. Their minds are just like the servants, meaning that me glamouring them will not be detected as suspicious.

Once they complete the task I gave them, I catch them both by the throats and glamour them to not move or speak until I tell them otherwise. Then, I examine the Tru-Blood for any tampering. The entire case is unopened and I thank the Gods for their stupidity. I drink four bottles in rapid succession. Now that I have eaten, I turn to the humans. I know that they will probably be examined to make sure I took the bait. Gaining control of their addle minds once more; I put the false memory of me feeding and fucking them before healing their wounds. It is important that they be able to report that I healed them to explain the absence of fang marks.

After I feel enough time has passed, I press the button by the door. The guards enter, ready to carry bodies and are surprised that the humans are alive and well. Each one grabs a human and pulls them out of the room, securing the door behind them.

I am happy that sunrise is just about an hour away. I want to go home and never come back to this place. These fucking wastes of blood are not fit to have the gift of immortality. I return to the bed and go into downtime. Sookie needs to get as much rest as possible because when I see her, I will make good on my promise to fuck her on sight.

SPOV

"I do not believe I will ever get used to traveling in such a way, little one." Godric is a little shaken from us teleporting outside of AP's chamber in Egypt.

"You're going to have to get use to it. I plan to assign a fairy guard to you for this reason." He smiles and nods at me. He releases me from his embrace before walking to the door. He knocks and opens it. Holding it for me to enter first, we go in and he closes it behind him.

AP's room is more like a tomb than a bedroom. The walls are covered in hieroglyphics and drawings. Gold trinkets fill most of the empty space surrounding the large heap of animal pelts that serve as her bed. She was sitting on the side of the bed, dressed in a cream linen gown.

"Hello, my child. And you brought my favorite little one with you. Come closer, young one." AP reaches out and I take her hand.

"We have something to discuss but we must ask for you to listen to what we have to say first" Godric says to his maker. The smile that she had when we arrived fades to a look of concern and dread.

"Proceed" she says sternly. She turns her unseeing gaze on me and I release a breath I know I was holding. Then, it suddenly occurred to me how Niall could have use magic to hide something for the ancient seer.

"Ancient One, has my great-grandfather given you any gifts?" As if she could see like Godric and I she looks at me with wide eyes.

"Why, yes." She holds up the hand that I'm not holding and shows us a gold ring with a large onyx stone surrounded by diamonds. I release her other hand and move to touch the stone. My hand is thrown back by the magic omitting from it. I give Godric a look and a nod.

"Maker, we have come to believe that Niall has given you a magic item to hide certain visions pertaining to his dealings with Breandan in their knowledge of Sookie's future. We implore you to remove that ring." She turns to look at him as she removes the ring and throws it into the fire across the room. The magic of the ring cause the fire to turn green and his with black smoke.

"I'm so sorry that because of me you were subjected to such treachery." I bow my head, but she uses a finger to raise it so we are at eye level.

"Never apologize for things that are not of your doing. It is only for you that I do not declare war on Faery for this act of dishonesty. Now, tell me what I should have already seen."

She listens intently as I retell the story for the second time. She closes her eyes and grimaces once I'm done.

"This explains a lot. There were gaps that left me perplexed. I could not figure out why, but now that I know…we will act accordingly. I will continue to play along, but now that his ring has been destroyed, he will sure notice that it is missing from my hand." I had thought about that too and immediately conjured an exact duplicate. I even copied the signature of the magic so if Niall was near, he wouldn't suspect anything was afoot (ha, I loved saying that).

"You are a magnificent wonder and I look forward to your rule." I can help the big smile that spreads across my face and I envelope her in a bear hug.

"You are family and although we have had our differences, you have protected us. Even in the past, you always helped us when you could. I love you for that." Her grip tightens and I am now struggling for breathe. Godric lays a hand on her shoulder, which she registers and releases me.

"It is time for you both to go. The Viking is ready to come home." I kiss her on the cheek and run into Godric's outstretched arms, wasting no time to pop us home.

**Author's Notes:**

**Niall…a traitor…Gods forbid. Day Two is now over. Let's see if the rescue mission goes as plan.**

**What are your thoughts on how Niall should be handled? Review and let me hear your thoughts.**

**Here are the translations for this chapter:**

**lugna dig min dotter. Du måste komma ihåg att du är inte längre människa så det kanske är normalt för Fae födslar. Är du i smärta? = calm my daughter. You must remember that you are no longer human so this may be normal for Fae births. Are you in pain?**

**Det finns ingen smärta. Jag saknar honom så mycket. Han behöver komma hem imorgon. Jag faller avsides om han inte gör. = There's no pain. I miss him so much. He has to come home tomorrow. I will fall apart if he doesn't.**

**Nej = No**

**Du inte 'faller avsides'. Vi går att få din kamrat, mitt barn och att ta med honom hem oss. Du tvivlar dig. Jag är gammal och har inte mött någon lika stark som du, förutom Eric. = You will not 'fall apart'. We will go get your mate, my child and bring him home ourselves. You are doubting yourself. I am old and have not met anyone as strong as you, besides Eric**_._

***The characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors. **

****I OWN NOTHING****


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

EPOV

As soon as I feel the sun rise over the horizon, I spring out of bed. I tickle the bond, which I find has been closed on her end, to wake her up. It immediately opens again and I feel her love and excitement.

"_Hello, lover. What have you been up to that the bond was closed?"_

"_Hi, hubby. I will tell you when you get home."_ I send her my acceptance. _"What's your plan on bringing them and yourself home?"_

"_Now that it is day, I plan to teleport the hostages back there. Then, I will leave my answer to their terms and come home. Is everything ready for their care?"_ As we are mentally discussing this, I shower and dress.

"_I believe so. What are the injuries?"_ I feel her courage grow as she awaits my response. I was dreading this moment because I now had to tell her about Tara.

"_Cole has been beaten, but it is better than the other two so his care will be easiest." _I feel her curiosity increase, but I do not give her a chance to ask me. _"Marc, on the other hand, is both physically and mentally broken. You will need to work with his mind. The other hostage is worse and you will probably need to call Ludwig to assist."_ Her anger rises, but she stays in control.

"_I already have her on standby."_

"_Good. Get everyone in position. I love you."_ I send her my love and devotion, which she returns tenfold.

"_I love you too. Hurry so we can make love in the sun."_ I feel her lust and cannot wait to see her.

I drink three more bottles of Tru-Blood before I ready myself. I monitor the minds of the wolves at my door and the servants throughout the compound. Everything is as it has been for the last two days. I was happy to find that there was no torture taking place at this moment. The problem was that the two wolves guarding the hostages were at their posts. I figured that my plan would include killing a few people, and if I was honest, I was looking forward to it.

Right before I blink to their holding cell, I enter Cole's mind. "Cole. I am about to free you. I need you to lure the guards into the cell with you." Surprisingly, he did not flinch at someone speaking through his mind.

"You got it. Just get us the fuck out of here!" He tells both Marc and Tara not to speak. Marc tries to convince him not to do anything to provoke their guards, but Cole tells him just to stay quiet. After taking a deep breath, he goes to work.

"Hey, mutts! You fuckers could at least feed us! Too bad you bitches couldn't get into a real pack!" If there were any particular set of words that could get a rise out of these weres, then Cole knew them by heart. They take the bait and enter the cell.

"I guess we are getting soft if this piece of shit is still talking, Roger" says the one closest to Cole.

"Speak for yourself. I know just what to do with pricks like this." Roger walks over to a drawer in the corner of the room and retrieves a pair of pliers. "I say we rip out his tongue and shove up that cunt's ass over there." Larry (whose name I pulled from Roger's mind), nods eagerly.

As they both stand in front of Cole, one gripping his head to pry his jaws open, the other attempts to catch his tongue with said tool. It is then that I make my move. I blink into the cell. Quickly, I rip Roger's head off and toss his body into the corner. Larry releases Cole as Roger's body crashes into the it.

"What the fuck?! WHO ARE YOU?!" he screams as he tries to shift into his animal form. I grab him by the throat and bring him closer to my face.

"I am your death" I tell him and rip his heart out of his chest. Remembering how he continually raped Tara, as he pounded his fists in her face, fills me with extreme ferociousness and I rip his body apart. Everyone in the cell is now covered in the blood and entrails of the two wolves.

"Holy shit! It's been years since I've seen someone ripped to pieces." Cole says as I release him from his restraints.

"Can you stand?" I ask him and he nods that he can. "Good. Free Marc while I get Tara."

"Tara. She was already here when I arrived. Marc was brought about an hour later" he tells me. I nod and turn my attention back to my wife's former best friend. She was laid out on a metal surgical table. She was naked, covered in bruises with bones protruding from her skin and stab wounds that were still bleeding.

I scoop her up from the table, causing her to groan from the pain. Her eyes open and she looks at me. She tries to speak, but I stop her. "Do not speak. I am taking all of you to safety. You will be healed soon." I move to the center of the room where Cole is holding Marc up.

"Grab onto me somehow and close your eyes. This may be very unpleasant." With a gulp, Cole follows my instructions. Just before I blink home, I sense the presence of three wolves approaching the cell. I do not give them a chance to see us.

SPOV

"Eric will be here momentarily, so we need to move quickly to stabilize the injured." We – Carlyle, Esme, Rachel, Betsy, Jessica, Jazz, Dave, and I - are all gathered in the basement. The space hadn't been reset from the last time we had patients down here, so we only had to make sure that we had all the tools and equipment they would need in reach.

"We are ready" Carlyle tells me and I nod.

"Ok. I'm going up to the foyer as that will be where they will come. Get ready." I turn and run up the stairs, entering the code on the door as quickly as possible. I continue my sprint towards the front door when I'm stopped dead in my tracks at the sight before me.

Eric is standing before me, covered in blood as he carries a woman in his arms. Cole is barely holding Marc upright as he tries not to puck from their sudden arrival. Several of the fairy guards help the two men down the stairs as I approach. Once I'm standing in front of him, I see who he is holding.

"TARA!" I scream.

"Lover, we do not have much time. She is fading." I grab his arm and pop the three of us downstairs.

The gasps of everyone in the room at seeing Tara's condition echo off the walls. Eric lays her down on the middle table and backs away. Betsy and Jessica surround Marc as Jazz and Dave do the same with Cole.

"Oh, Marc! You are safe." Betsy whispers in his ear as Jessica uses a wet rag to clean blood off his face. He is unconscious so he doesn't respond.

"Motherfuckers!" Dave yells as he punches the nearest wall. His hand breaks as the walls are made with a mixture of silver and iron.

"Stop it and get over here!" Jazz screams at him before turning back to Cole. "I told your dumbass not to go to Vegas! You can't go anywhere without getting into trouble" she tells him.

"I was minding my own business. That bitch approached me!" he protests.

"It doesn't matter. You are alive and safe. We will kill that bitch and anyone else that played a part in this." He moans in pain, but nods in agreement.

"Carlyle, can you handle this? Sookie and I have much to discuss." Eric says to the doctor.

"Of course. Go be with your wife. Esme and I can handle this. I will let you know their status once they are stable." Eric nods and takes my hand, blinking us to our room.

"Get me out of these clothes" he orders once we are in our bathroom. I lay a hand on his shoulder and disintegrate all of his clothing. I had Mari and Kaitlin run a bath for him and set five bags of donor blood on the counter. I go to grab one, but he catches my arm.

"No. I need you" he says, pulling me into the bathtub with him. Ignoring the fact that I am fully clothed, neither of us cares in that moment. I'm straddling his waist and as he tries to pull me closer, but his progress is stopped by my enormous stomach.

"Lover?" she says. Before I can answer, he rips my shirt with both hands and examines my stomach. "When did this happen?" he asks.

"Last night, after we…" I try to answer, but I'm silenced by his lips on mine. His hands rub all over my belly and I become overwhelmed by the feelings of love and happiness coming from the three of them – my husband and sons.

He kisses me as if it will be the last time. I was extremely worried about Tara, but I could think of nothing more than my husband. My yoga pants become shreds and I'm impaled onto his hardened shaft. I pull back and gasp as he stretches me. Water splashes everywhere as he fills me.

"I love you so much…nothing like that will happen to you…I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" I can hear and feel the desperation in his words, but I can't speak. The sensations of pleasure and love are now controlling me. Tears run down my cheeks as my orgasm hits. His fangs slide into my neck like butter and I come again. Tasting my blood causes him to do the same, but he doesn't stop. He rises up onto his knees and puts my back up against the other side of the tub. The force and speed of his thrusts increases, as does my screams.

With each of my orgasms, his need grows. He grabs me by the throat and gently pulls my face to his. Our foreheads are touching and when I open my eyes, I see his glowing blue ones are rimmed in red.

"Eric? Are you ok?" I ask him. He stills in me and just stares into my eyes. The longer we stare at each other, the more my power begins to rise. Soon, we are both fully engulfed in light.

"This…you…them…" He puts a hand on my stomach "are my life. Nothing exists without you. I cannot let them win. You are MINE." He thrusts into me as hard as possible and is gripping my hips just as tightly, without breaking the skin. "I AM YOURS!" He does it again. My mind goes blank. I feel myself being pulled into his mind. I feel everything that he feels; his pleasure from us making love, his love and devotion to our sons, his maker and child. But it pales in comparison to his feelings for me. As all of his memories of us together play before me, I see our life through his eyes. I feel what he felt. His anger at learning the truth about Bill is so powerful and scary. His happiness when we complete our second blood bond is more intense now than when I felt them through our renewed connection. Could he have been dulling the bond or was it just how it works?

Slowly, the images fade and our lights dim. When I open my eyes, I am staring at the mirrored ceiling. Eric is lying on my chest, holding me snuggly.

"Sookie." His voice is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. I inhale and realize I hadn't been breathing. He stands, with me still wrapped around his upper body and him deep within me, and takes us to the bed. As he walks, I try my hardest to control my breathing. He pulls back the sheets and lays me down as gentle as he can. He lies with me so we are facing each other.

"I love you, my wife." He says as he uses his fingers to move stray hairs out of my face.

"I love you, my husband." He opens his wrist and brings it to my mouth. I latch on without a word. I'm feeling myself getting drowsy as I drink. Gradually, everything disappears as the wound closes.

EPOV

I cannot describe what I was going through when we made love. Seeing Tara like that took me back to the times when my Sookie laid in a hospital bed, beaten and broken at the hands of an enemy. Too many have hurt her; Bill, Neave and Lochlan, Russell – all of which were enemies that had abused my lover. The worse was at the hands of the fairy twins. I thought I was going to lose her and could not bear the hopelessness. When I had Tara in my arms, I looked down into her face and saw my wife. I could feel her life slipping away.

I believe that it was those feelings, mix with the relief of being back with her that made me respond to her in such a way. Once she was asleep, I left her side only to wash my face. When I returned, I slide under the covers and cuddled up to her stomach. I sing to them and watch as the multitude of colors dance at the sound of my voice. I cannot believe that they have grown this much in the span of less than 12 hours. The Autumn Equinox is approaching and that means that we are half way through the pregnancy.

I hear a commotion at the door and discover (mentally of course) that Carlyle is at the door, being held back by the guards. I leave the comfort of my loves and head to the door.

"Carlyle. What is wrong?" I crack the door open slightly to see the two guards are holding him back. At my words, they let him go.

"Eric. I need to talk to you and Sookie about Tara. It's not looking good." He is worried and dread covers his features.

"Give me a couple moments to wake up Sookie." I close the doors and vamp back to my lover.

I gently rub her arms. "Sookie. Sookie." I call and after a couple of attempts, she finally opens those pretty brown eyes.

"Eric. What's wrong?" she asks as she sits up against the headboard.

"Carlyle is at the door. He says that things are not looking good for Tara. He needs to discuss this with us." She nods and I hand her my black silk pajama shirt. I put on the pants that go with it and retrieve Carlyle. He stands at the foot of the bed as I retake my place at her side.

"Tara has gone through some horrendous trauma. Her lungs, spleen, and pancreas have collapsed. Her kidneys have failed so we have her on full dialysis. She has lost a lot of blood and we do not have enough to replenish it. Even if we get her to a real hospital, her internal injuries are too severe to allow a transfusion to be successful. The injuries she has sustained to her womanhood are…beyond repair, even if she lives. We have tried every procedure and magic we have to heal her. Dr. Ludwig is here and agrees with my diagnosis." We both look at Sookie who is silently crying for her long lost, childhood friend.

"What are you saying, Carlyle?" she asks in almost a whisper.

"We need to determine if she would want to be turned or left to die in peace. Only you can determine that answer. She is stable for the moment, but she can take her last breath at any moment and then it will be too late for us to do anything."

"Go back to her. Eric and I will be there in a few moments." He nods and lets himself out.

"What do I do, Eric?" she asks, her eyes pleading for me to have the answer.

"All you can do is communicate with her and find out what she wants. That is what a best friend would do. And no matter the circumstances, you were always that to her." She gets out of the bed and goes into the closest. She returns wearing her kimono robe. It is large enough that it hangs below her knees. I grab my undershirt from the ottoman and put it on.

I feel a ping of lust, but it is extinguished quickly as she is overcome with grief at our current dilemma. I pull her into my arms and hold her. Her emotional pain and despair is heartbreaking.

"I love you Sookie. You must be able to accept and make peace with whatever decision she choses." I feel her little arms tighten around my waist, her large stomach pressed snuggly against my lower abdomen. She nods with her face buried in my chest.

I blink us to the basement. There are so many machines and beeps that it feels like a hospital. Ludwig walks over to us and kneels. She rises and gives us her opinion.

"Your Majesties. Cole and Marc have accepted our efforts. They are healing properly and are stable. Tara, unfortunately, has not accepted the treatment. Her body is too damaged and she will not survive the night. As the seconds pass, so does her life. We need to know her decision."

Sookie nods and leaves my embrace. She walks over to the head of the table that Tara is lying on. She leans over and places her hands on the sides of her friend's head. With her own head bow, she closes her eyes and we wait.

SPOV

I enter Tara's mind and search for her soul. It takes me what seems like forever to find it, but I do and I can see it weakening.

"Tara. It's me, Sookie." She is in extreme pain and lost in despair.

"Sookie? Oh my god! How did you find me? Nevermind. I remember what you can do. Did you send that beautiful angel to save me?" I can't help the pride I feel at her words about my mate.

"Yes. Tara. I'm sorry, but you are badly hurt and we cannot heal this. I need to know your wishes." I tell her, praying to my mother for the strength to get through this.

"My wishes?" She thinks on it and puts the pieces of the puzzle together. "Am I dying?" she asks me.

"Yes. But if we turn you, you will live for eternity and be able to exact revenge on the ones that hurt you. If not, then I will stay with you until the end and make sure you find peace."

"My entire life has been a struggle. And those fucking vampires snatched me out of Merlotte's like it wasn't shit. I didn't even know them." She pauses and contemplates further. "But if I chose to live, then I will become the monster that killed me" she rationalizes.

"No. You are nothing and will be nothing like those who did this. All you and I ever wanted was to live our lives in peace and grow old together. We could still do that, but we will not be old. We will stay as we are now." I tell her.

"If you are with me now, then I know you have done everything you can." She is making her decision and I have to give her time. "What would you do, Sookie?"

"My situation is different. I am a part of the supernatural world. I have always been, though I didn't know it when we were kids. I'm about to be a mother, have a large family and responsibilities that can't be handled by anyone else. That is my life's purpose. This is a decision that you have to make based on what you feel right for you."

Moments pass and the silence grows between us. After an unknown amount of time, she makes her decision.

"I want to live. Those motherfuckers won't get the pleasure of my death. They must pay and I want to see them suffer." I can't help the relief and happiness I feel knowing that I won't lose her.

"Ok. You will soon go to sleep. In three days, you will awake. You will no longer be human. You will be a vampire for the rest of your existence. Is this your final decision?" I have to be sure. There is no going back on this.

"Yes." I feel the sincerity and certainty in her answer.

"Ok. I love you Tara. And I will be waiting when you wake up." I tell her.

"I love you too. And thank you for saving me."

I pull out of her mind and face the nest. Everyone is watching me, their eager eyes searching for the answer to the million-dollar question.

"She has decided to be turned. Prepare her as much as you can. We will transport her to the farmhouse and do this at sunset." I tell the group. I walk over to Eric and pop us to our bedroom.

**Author's Notes:**

**Plot Twist! I struggled to decide if I was going to include Tara in this story. To clarify, I am thinking of Alan Ball's version of Tara. In Charlaine Harris' version, she wasn't really developed and was more like a supporting 'bystander' character. In the HBO series, she plays a more integral part of Sookie's life. Every girl needs her best friends, whether human or supernatural. **

**Hope that helps. Please review.**

***The characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors. **

****I OWN NOTHING****


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

EPOV

"Mari. Kaitlin."

The two fairy handmaidens appear as suddenly as we arrived in our bedchamber. Dressed in their royal robes, they bow and wait for their orders.

"Go to the farmhouse and make sure that all of the vampire safety systems are in order. Stock all refrigerators with Tru-Blood and as much donor blood as you can find. Secure a spot in the cemetery near Gran for a burial. Mask your scents and make sure there isn't any trace of fairy present in the house. Also, check the wards and make sure that we will not have any interruptions." She barely takes a breath in between sentences. I stay silent and gaze out of the bay windows overlooking the backyard.

"Yes, Milady" they reply in unison and disappear to do her bidding.

"Eric. Who are we going to get to turn Tara? It can't be you." She says this in a flat tone, almost identical to the one she used with her handmaidens.

"Sookie. We are alone. You do not have to act like this with me." She is putting up a wall and if I do not stop her, the harder it will be to break.

"What are you talking about? You will not turn Tara!" She rises from the bed and puts her hands on her hips. I feel her anger at me, although I know it is misplaced.

"Did I say anything about being Tara's maker? Why would I suggest making another child when we have our sons coming?" Her anger decreases and is replaced by shame for how she has treated me. "No, my love. Do not fall into despair over this. I already plan to have Pam do this. She has been ducking becoming a maker for some time. I know you are angry, but you will hurt yourself and the babies if you do not manage your emotions." I pull her into my arms and hold her. She looks out the windows, the heavy rain beating on the glass as lightning fills the sky.

"I'm sorry. I…I just hate all the shit that is happening. Those fuckers, then Niall and Breandan, then what Niall did to AP, and now Tara; I'm about to lose my shit!" What the fuck is going on that I do not know about any of what she is rambling about. I have obviously missed a lot in the last three days.

I pull back and cup her face, looking into her beautiful eyes, "What has happened while I have been gone?" The look she gives me is a mix of relief and fear. "Sookie, what are you afraid to tell me?" I am beginning to get impatient; a devastating combination when we are both feeling this way.

She lets out a sigh and pulls out of my arms. She grabs my hands and sits me down on the chaise up against the windows. Once she is comfortable in my lap, she recounts everything she has learned in my absence.

"I can't believe that Niall has been acting like he loves and supports us! If it weren't for him, there's no telling how long it would have taken for you to gain your power. He told me how you would be able to enter Faery if the Gods gave you the power to do so. I don't understand." She shakes her head causing a single tear to drip from her eye. I pull her close and lick it away.

"Perhaps something else happened to make Niall change his outlook. I cannot believe that he would have been able to get 'so close' with AP if he had intentions of us failing. Our failure means the end of all, not just Earth." That is it. "That is what changed. At some point, Niall discovered that if he allows Breandan to kill or enslave you, then Ragnorak will commence and the universe will be unmade. He would never risk his race for anything, even a personal vendetta against the one who killed his son.

"That makes sense, but what about his initial betrayal of me?" she turns her head to look into my eyes.

"The agreement Niall and Breandan made was centuries before your birth. Fintan went to extreme lengths to hide his human descendants, not just from Breandan but his own father. Mr. Cataliades may know more about what he did, being his best friend and your godfather, but we will have to discover that another time. Right now, we need to know if we can trust Niall. If not, then you will have to kill him and take the throne sooner rather than later." My answer surprises her and she nods absently in agreement. "As far as this mystery woman or demon, we will ask our parents about this. I have a feeling they will know who this person may be.

"Ok. Mr. C. may also know whether we can trust Niall. Now that AP is not wearing that magical leash he gave her, she may be able to as well." I nod. She lays her head back on my shoulder, letting our contact calm her. I need to get her out of this melancholy mood.

"We still have a few hours before dawn. I did not have a chance to leave my answer to my captors' terms of surrender. Would you like to accompany me and leave a definitive message?" She sits up and glows with excitement.

"What do you have in mind?" she asks she slides down my body to kneel in front of me. I growl at her and she smiles at me wickedly.

"The throne room is round and made of stone. Also, Quinn is at the compound." The mentioning of his name causes her bloodlust to rise. I am now fully hard and praying she frees me soon.

"I love the way your mind works." She glances at the clock; 3:15pm. "But first, I must taste you." She licks her lips as she reaches into the waistband of my pajama pants and pulls out her 'gracious plenty'.

"As you wish, my Goddess."

She uses both hands to stroke me. Her pace is agonizingly slow. I pull my undershirt of and drop it to the floor. Removing one of her hands from my shaft, she rubs up and down my torso. I feel her lust and need building, matching my own. She leaves kisses across my lower abdomen, hips, and upper thighs, before licking my tip. The sensation makes me shiver and her eyes tell me she is about to claim me.

Her tongue travels from my base to head, making sure to put firm pressure on the vein that runs its length. I release a moan. I gently run my fingers through her long blonde tresses, massaging her scalp as she has her way with me.

"Close your eyes, Eric." This is new, but I am not complaining. I do as I am told.

Her tongue swirls around my head once more, before she takes me into her hot, wet mouth. Slowly, she descends, sucking me deeper. I add my other hand to her hair, detangling it as I go.

She loves when I play in her hair. She begins to bob on my dick; up and down, taking me further down her throat. When my tip touches the back of her throat, my grip tightens. _"Guide me, Eric"_ she says in my mind. Although I believe she is doing a magnificent job on her own, I know better than to argue with her. I slowly pull her head up and down as she licks and sucks me harder. I can already feel my orgasm building. I am afraid that if she allows me to control her as I am, I may hurt her. _"You will never hurt me, Eric. I need you to do this."_ My remaining restraints snap.

I gather all of her hair in one hand and use the other to fondle her left breast. They are also bigger than the last time we were together.

"Are you sure? I do not think I can be gentle." I warn her.

"_Do I have to repeat myself?"_ she asks and I shake my head no.

I push her head down as far as it will go. I now have about two and a half inches down her throat. It is so tight, almost like a vice. My speed increases and I am now fucking her mouth as vampire speed. She moans, the vibrations tickling and bringing me closer.

I grab her right wrist and pull it to my mouth. I kiss and lick the spot I want, never pausing in making her pleasure me. _"Yes. Oh Gods, yes. Cum down my throat, my King."_ And that is my undoing. I roar as I shove myself as far as I can and bite into her wrist as I come. Her blood causes my release to double, making it that much more powerful. Her throat tightens sporadically around me as she swallows everything I have to give her. She starts sucking again as I begin to pull out of her mouth.

"No, my love. Stop." I try to get free, but she refuses to release me. We begin to battle each other for control of my penis. She wins when she freezes my arms to my side.

"Lover?! Please? I need to be inside you." I plead with her.

"I want more." Bless the Gods, my wife is a sex fiend. My attempts to stop her become futile and I give up all together. She brings to me to completion again, more quickly this time as I was still riding the waves of the first orgasm.

Finally, she releases me from her mouth. Standing, she turns and walks over to the bed. She kneels on the ottoman and lays her head on the bed, spreading herself open for me to devour. I cannot help but stroke myself seeing her like this. I stand and remove my pants.

Once behind her, I use both hands to open her further. She is dripping wet and I have taste her. I lick from her clit to her asshole, pausing at her core to suck her juices. "Fuck me, Eric. Now!" she yells.

"No. I am in control now." I tell her as I promptly tongue-fuck her. She grips the sheets tightly as lick and suck her most private of areas. She comes, gushing all over my face and I love it. I lick her clean as her pants and moans start to lessen.

I stand to my full height. I use two fingers, inserting them deep within her core, to gather her juices and lubricate her tight little ass. She groans and I can feel her anticipation at me having her here.

"Tell me that you want it." I command.

"Oh, God. Yes. Fuck me, Eric. All of me is yours." With her words, I slam into her pussy hard. She comes up off the bed, now holding herself up by her hands.

"No. Lay back down" I tell her as I pull arms from under her, causing her head to flop back down on the bed. Rethinking this position, I flip her over so she is on her back. I grab the edge of the ottoman and throw behind me, sending the piece of furniture hurtling out the windows. The wind and rain blow into the room, but neither of us could give a shit about the destruction.

I hold her legs up in the air by the ankles with one hand and enter her again. "Eric!" she screams aloud and in my head. I am relentless in the force and speed of my thrusts as I pound into her. She is screaming and squirming below me, trying to hold her place on the mattress.

Suddenly, I pull out and enter her ass. I give her no warning nor do I take her gently. Her back arches as she screams again. She is so tight here. I lose it and pound her ass just as I did her pussy moments ago. I slap her ass cheek and she becomes completely engulfed in her light.

"Fuck! Shit! _Jag är om att komma. Stoppa inte! För kärleken stoppa inte av Gudarna!_" she screams and I pull out of her ass, entering her pussy once again. Her walls tighten around me, almost as strongly as her ass, and her orgasm hits her. I soon follow, our lights filling the room as brightly as the lightning from the storm outside.

I collapse in between her legs. I turn us so all my weight is not on her stomach. We lay there in silence for a few moments, before I feel her moving again. She pushes me onto my back and straddles my waist, sliding down on my shaft once again.

"Sookie! It is almost sunset…" I try to convince her to stop, but she does not listen. She rises and falls on my cock, her nails digging into my chest. As blood begins to seep from her scratches, she leans down and licks them. Then, she bites into my chest and I come again. As her pussy milks me, she releases my chest and latches onto my neck. Her pulls on my blood are deep and I have to hold onto her to not fall into the unknown. She collapses on top of me, my blood dripping from her mouth.

I grab her face and pull her up to me. "I love you, Sookie. You are everything to me." I kiss her, tasting my blood in her mouth.

"_As I love you, Eric."_ She is so spent that she can only reply in my mind. I rise and put her into the bed proper. She falls asleep in minutes. I sit next to her on the bed, trying to calm and gather myself. If I were human, I think I would be unconscious after the sex we just had. I kiss her lips, and then pull the covers back to kiss our sons, before tucking her in again and heading to the bathroom.

Before I start the shower, I grab my phone and press number 6. Karedon answers on the first ring.

"Yes, your Majesty" he greets.

"I am about to send you the layout of the compound. I want you and several of your fairies to go and destroy the throne room. Make sure that they are clear in my answer to the terms the have set for my surrender. Be stealthy and quick. I want you all back in the next 15 minutes." I order.

"And if we are met with resistance?" he asks.

"Kill them, if you must. Also, bring us the weretiger. Secure him in the dungeon to be dealt with later."

"Thank you, your Majesty. I'll call you when it's done." We both hang up and I get into the shower.

I need to get dressed to go see my maker and child. They both need to prepare for our new addition.

**Author's Notes:**

**I needed a heavy dose of lemons to combat my own feelings of anger. If you can't have angry sex, then write some. That's what I say.**

**How do you think Pam is going to take the news of becoming a maker? I was happy that Alan Ball decided to go that route, but Tara's anger was disappointing. I wanted her to be ok with the decision. But does that mean she will be happy with Sookie's choice as her maker? We'll have to see in the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed the refreshing lemonade. Please review.**

**Here are the translations for this chapter:**

**Fuck! Shit! Jag är om att komma. Stoppa inte! För kärleken stoppa inte av Gudarna! = Fuck! Shit! I'm about to come. Don't stop! For the love of the Gods, don't stop!**

***The characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors. **

****I OWN NOTHING****


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

EPOV

I quietly exit our bedchamber and make my way to that of my maker. I could already feel that he was awake and worried. Not a good sign.

The entrance to the vampire quarters was on the opposite side of the palace from that our non-vampire guests. Although the wings were identical, the vampires slept below the rooms that can be used for entertainment purposes. This same area, on the day-walker side, held the dungeons and had very limited access by those guests.

Before I can knock on his door, it is swung open revealing my maker wearing only a pair of linen pajama pants. He steps away from the door to allow me to enter, I have to duck my head to fit through the threshold.

"Good evening, Master." I greet.

"Good evening, my Child. Please tell me that Sookie has talked to you about our new found knowledge during your absence?" I nod and he immediately relaxes.

"I hope to have an opportunity to discuss those things with you later on this evening; however, we have more pressing matters." He raises an eyebrow and motions for me to take a seat. I, instinctually, take the largest chair in the room which earns me a laugh.

"Lay it on me." He says and I must have looked weird because he shrugs his shoulders.

"I brought back three hostages, one of which was Tara Thorton. She was tortured; beaten, stabbed, raped, and is now dying. Through Sookie, she has made the decision to be turned. I plan to have Pam do this. It is her time." I tell him.

"How did the little one take this?" he asks, worried about my mate as much as I am.

"She was beyond upset, but has accepted the decision. I am so proud of her. She already had a plan for it as if she thought that this would be happen. She is becoming more pragmatic everyday." He smiles and I can feel his pride for my Sookie.

"She is an amazing creature. She will be a much loved ruler. Even my maker adores her." Now it was my turn to smile. "I agree that it is Pam's time to be a maker. Does she know this human?" he asks.

"Yes, although that knowledge mainly came from Sookie by allowing us to know our pasts. Pam and Tara have not had contact in this time." Before he can respond my naked child walks into Godric's room from the adjoining door. Ignoring our presence, she walks to the refrigerator and grabs a bottle of Tru-Blood.

"Good evening, Pam. I am afraid that you will need to drink donor blood tonight." She looks at me with a raise eyebrow and slight tilt to her head. She put the bottle back and replaces it with a bag of blood. She promptly puts it in the microwave. "Here" I say as I throw the shirt to Godric pants at her.

"What the fuck do I need this for? You both have seen me naked before" she admonishes.

"That is very true, but I need your full attention and you can be a distraction to yourself." She smiles wickedly and I sigh. She gets the point that I am being serious and quickly puts on the night shirt. I grab her hand and pull her to the couch to sit next to her grandsire. He nods at her as she stretches her long legs across his lap. Once comfortable, I have her undivided attention.

"Tonight is going to be a tremendous moment in your undead life. The time for you to become a maker has arrived." Her jaw drops and she freezes. Godric begins massaging her feet, but they are quickly snatched away as she stands.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! You haven't been back a whole 24 hours! And now you are telling me that I will become a maker? Tonight?! I wanted us to spend time together now that you are back; you sharing stories of captivity while we plan on the next way to ruin their plans. Not me going to ground for three Fucking DAYS! Who the hell am I turning anyway?!" she screams as she paces in front of us. I thank the Gods that these rooms are sound-proof.

"Tara Thorton." She stops pacing. She gives me the angriest glare she can. I feel that she is torn; knowing that in the past, she and Tara had came close to killing each other on several occasions. And the fact that Tara was Sookie's human best friend and that she would do anything for her sister (or mother as we all like to tease). She retakes her seat next to my maker. Godric drapes his arm over her shoulders and pulls her close.

"Sookie would not have wanted anyone else to do this. We all know how much Tara meant to Sookie as well as how hard Tara has fought for, and sometimes against, us. Can you deny that she will make a formidable progeny?" Godric says this in a fatherly tone that makes us both calmer.

"I cannot deny this, but it is so soon" she whines until I interrupt her.

"Tara is currently on her death bed as we speak. Our enemy committed horrendous acts against her. Sookie had to go into her mind to find out if she wanted to die as a human or live as a vampire. She chose immortality to avenge her own death against those who robbed her of a mortal future." She looks down defeated, knowing that she has no choice and I find myself a little sad that it had to be under these circumstances. "You have to admit that we have let you skirt around this long enough." She nods and we watch as a lone blood tear drips down her cheek.

I rise and cup her face in my hands, "Godric and I have taught you everything we know and now it is time that you do the same for another. She will make a great addition to our bloodline. Do not worry. You will be a magnificent maker. You learned from the best as it is." She looks up into my eyes and I finally see some of our 'Pammy' coming back.

"I always wanted a life-size doll" she says and we all laugh."

SPOV

When I woke up and realized that I was alone in our bed, I became very sad. Our sons immediately sent me love and calm while Eric sent me love and amusement. I sent my love to the three of them and made my way into the bathroom.

As I finished brushing my teeth, my helpful handmaidens appear. Mari was on my left with an ambrosia fruit in hand, offering it with a bow. Kaitlin was on my right with a tall glass of donor blood.

"Thank you, guys. You both are wonderful. Is everything ready?" I ask, already knowing that it was.

"Yes, Milady" they reply in unison.

"Good. I'm just going to eat my breakfast and take a shower. Go do the same. Manuel has your favorites ready for you as we speak." Their smiles brighten my mood and they exit the bathroom using the door for once. As it opens, I see my husband standing on the other side.

"Good evening, your Majesty" they greet him.

"Good evening, ladies" he says right back as they slip pass him and out of the room. He comes up behind me, wrapping his long, strong arms around my waist to rub my huge belly.

"Hey" he says in that sexy hot throb kind of way.

"Hi. Where were you? I missed you" I say as I chug my blood. A little dribbles down the side of my chin, causing Eric to turn me at vamp speed and lick the wasted blood before it could fall. His tongue is so cool and velvety that I moan slightly from the contact. He chuckles.

"I was with Godric and Pam."

"And what did Pam say?" I ask, scared of her answer.

"Pam has mixed feelings about this, but it is only because she has always been reluctant to become a maker. Now is the time and she has accepted it." He is so sure about this and knowing how high-handed he can be, I can't help but need to hear this acceptance from her lips.

"Ok. Can you go check on Tara? I want to talk to Pam alone before we leave." I was expecting him to criticize or be upset with me, but he doesn't. He nods and gives me a knowing smile, before kissing me deeply.

"I will send her in, lover." He gives me that sexy smirk that makes all my lady bits moist and leaves our room. Within moments, there was a brisk knock at the door.

"You rang, mommy." Pam drawls as she saunters into the room. She is wearing blood red cat suit with a deep V to showcase her amble cleavage. I just finish pulling my cow neck top over my head and sliding into my ballet flats.

"I need to know how you feel about this. Forget about Eric, for a moment. I want your honesty" I tell her.

"When have I ever been dishonest with you?" she asks.

"Never, but we also haven't had a situation like this before." She nods and is thoughtful for several minutes.

"As you know, I never wanted the responsibility of being a maker. I have been avoiding it like the plague. I knew my time would run out, but I hoped for another 50 years. And…I kind of hoped that I would have the honor of…becoming your maker. I know, I know. That would and will never happen now because it doesn't need to happen. Tara, though? I remember our 'history' and she was a first-class bitch."

"And so were you." I remind her. She waves me off and continues.

"You are my best friend and my sister. I know how important she is to you and if me doing this will fulfill my obligation as a vampire and make you happy, then let get this show on the road." The relief I feel at hearing this is music to my ears. Before anything else can be said, I envelope her in a hug. She hesitates in hugging me back, but eventual she does. We hold each other for who knows how long, but Eric walks in to find us like that.

"Tara's condition is deteriorating rapidly. We need to go now." He comes and hugs us both. The three of us hold each other tightly before he pulls away. Taking a hand from each of us, he leads out of the room.

PPOV

I have never been an emotional person, even when I was human. So the fact that I am feeling particularly loved and appreciated by my maker and his mate as he drags us both down into the basement is very disturbing.

Since she entered our lives, she has slowly changed me. In some ways, I hated her. He was mine before her and I was able to get what I wanted out of him relatively easily (not to say that he was ever a push over because he can be sadistic in his punishments, this I know from much experience). That all changed the moment their eyes met. I should have known it then. The way she stared him down, never wavering like all humans do under his scrutiny, as she defiantly challenged a being who could snap her like a toothpick. The glimmer of awe that flashed at that same moment, something deep within him knowing that he had met his match, was the tell-tale sign that he would never be the same again. What I couldn't have fathomed was that I would be affected by her as well.

The woman that Sookie was in the past is dead. Good riddance. There were too many times that the weakness of her mortality threatened to take all of our lives. Yet, somehow, we all would have sacrificed ourselves for her then as we would most certainly do now. If I am honest, then I would have to admit that along with the hatred and jealousy I felt there was another emotion; respect. She had a very hard life, especially growing up in that bump-fuck town with the lowest form of vermin that disrespected her at every pass. She overcame most of it and was determined not to let anyone downgrade her. That aspect alone made me finally accept her as a part of our bloodline.

Now is a different time. When she returned to us, she was not weak and vulnerable, but powerful and more determined to see her goal to fruition. That night, she and I sat in Eric's booth and talked the night away as if we were sisters separated at birth. Every time I think about that evening, one specific moment plays in my mind…

"_I can't believe this. We have spent years together and I didn't know it until tonight. You are not the same." I say, dumbfounded and shocked._

"_You're right about that. I'm far from the person you once knew. Then again, you aren't the same either. Knowing our past has already changed you. We have loved him and bled together. Being around you made me realize my own worth, even if I didn't get to tell you then." The Sookie I once knew would have become a blubbering idiot by now, leaking and giving me puppy dog eyes. However, the woman before me has a strength that even I envy and hope to achieve for myself someday._

"_Well, I wasn't easy on you and you stuck it out. Most would have crumbled. What stopped you from becoming one of my many 'whore trophies'?" I asked her._

_She laughs and it brings a smile to my face, despite me trying to keep my features blank. "First of all, I would have had to be a whore, which I never was in the first place. Secondly, and most important, is Eric. The only reason I fought him in the beginning was because I was insecure and refused to believe that he would want anything more from me than a feed and a fuck. But, that all changed in Rhodes. By the time I made it home, I knew he had me. Then, Bill's bullshit blood started to fade as Eric's overrode his and I began to see what was really going on. Then, the witches' and that curse happen. I fell in love with him during that time and I knew I wouldn't allow anything to come between us, not even you." _

_My eyebrow rose involuntarily at that last statement. Although I could have argued that I could have squished her like a bug with one of my Dior pumps, I didn't. I knew that she wasn't going anywhere when we fought the witches and I got all emotional and tried to kill all of them, her included. The anger my maker had towards me for my actions was the most astonishing and scariest thing I ever faced living on this earth. I would never risk it again, especially knowing what I know now._

"_I know. And…I respect that. Besides, Eric needs both of us to balance him. Otherwise, who knows what his undead life would be without us." I reply. We both ponder on that for a few moments, but we are interrupted by the man in question._

I'm ripped from my thoughts as we enter the basement. Godric, Carlisle, Esme, Dr. Ludwig, and Rachel are all gathered around Tara's bed. Her face is swollen, much like to little blueberry bitch for Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Although she has been cleaned, I can smell her blood and sense that there isn't much time left.

Sookie releases Eric's hand and runs over to Tara's bedside. She kneels, grasping her hand and closing her eyes. After a few moments of silence, she speaks.

"She is sure in her decision. It's time to go." Sookie declares.

"I would like to offer myself as a potential maker for your friend, if you have no one to do it. This is the type of scenario that almost all of my children were turned in, so I have basically perfected the process." I couldn't hold back the growl that leaves my chest as his 'offer'. Eric squeezes my hand, sending reassurance through our bond and I calm.

"Thank you Carlisle, but I believe that her maker is more than accepting and ready. Besides, Tara has to be a part of our bloodline. We are family and have a deep history." She glances at Eric and I. We both nod.

"Very well. We have done all that we can to stabilize her. It is in the hands of the Fates now. We wish you well." Both he and Esme bow, which Sookie acknowledges with a bow of her own.

"Every time I see you, little girl, I become more and more impressed" Ludwig says to Sookie. This is the first time I have seen a genuine smile on the doctor's face.

Sookie smiles at her, but then it turns into a frown as she thinks about something. She steps in close to Ludwig, enveloping her in a hug. Although none of us can hear what words are exchanged between, they pull away from each other with looks of understanding on their faces. After giving Eric a quick nod, which her returns, Ludwig vanishes.

"Karedon" Sookie calls. The fairy appears, immediately kneel in reverence. He rises and awaits her commands.

"I need you to take Pam and Tara to the Farmhouse. Mari and Kaitlin have prepared an area within the cemetery for us, so go there directly. I let go of my maker's hand and moved to Sookie's side. She grabs my hand before I can speak.

"I can never express how much this mean to me, Pam. I love you, sister."

"I love you too." I tell her as I squeeze her hand. She steps back and her place is taken by the fairy. I take an unnecessary breath before I and my soon-to-be progeny are teleported to the Stackhouse cemetery.

EPOV

I wrap my arms around my wife's waist and hug her. I know that this moment is weighing heavy on her and I send her as much strength as I can. She leans her head back against my chest and sighs.

"Carlisle. We will be gone for three days. Call me if you need us. Our staff are at your disposal." He nods and pulls his own wife into a loving embrace.

Godric comes over to us, his eyes filled with love and wonder.

"I will stay her and make sure that everything stays as it should. I will come to you both on the third night. Our entire bloodline will be there to welcome the newest member." He grabs both of Sookie's hands and looks into her eyes. They share a moment before she leans forward and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Master." He waves me off, but smiles at my gratitude. I feel his pride in the bond and it makes me happy. As he takes a step back from us, I blink us to my lover's ancestral resting place.

**Author's Notes:**

**The next chapter will finally be Tara becoming a newborn vampire. I know that you all have been patiently waiting and I promise to make it well worth the wait. I have a couple of surprises (which were mentioned earlier on), so be ready. **

**I'd also like to hear your thoughts on the dynamic between Pam and Sookie. Any guesses on how Dr. Ludwig will make an impact? Speak your minds. **

***The characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors. **

****I OWN NOTHING****


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

EPOV

We materialize just at the edge of the tree line separating the cemetery and the front yard. As I began to release her from my arms, her grip tightens. I turn her to face me and discover that sparkling tears were running down her cheeks. I wrap her in my arms once more, lifting her off her feet, holding her snug to my chest. I brought our foreheads to meet and let her mourn for her friend.

Sookie has suffered more than anyone I have known and at times, was not given such an opportunity as this. Yet, her resilience to not surrender to despair for long is a trait that I envy. Unlike me, she had to learn how to emotionally survive in a very short amount of time. What took me centuries to understand, she mastered as a child with the deaths of her human parents. My wife is strong and I will do what I can to let her be vulnerable in a safe place, which will forever be with me.

"Thank you. I couldn't do this without you" she whispers. Before I can respond, she kisses me with so much feeling that my toes curl. I would have been breathless, if I were a human.

She wiggles in my embrace and I set her down on the ground. She pulls away and takes my hand to lead us to Tara and Pam. As we walk, she stares up to the sky, not needing to look where she is going. Five minutes later, we arrive at the resting place of Adele Stackhouse. To the left of Adele, a freshly dug grave sits with my progeny and her future child in the bottom of it. The hole was 8 feet deep, instead of the usual 6 feet. It is surrounded by a circle of floating globes of light. We walk to the edge before popping/blinking down to join them.

Sookie leaves my side to kneel in the dirt as she cradles her friend. She closes her eyes. To give her privacy, I turn to my progeny, my one and only 'turned' child.

"Are you ready, my child?"

"Yes, Master." I search her eyes, her mind, and our bond to be sure as I ask again.

"Pamela, are you ready to give immortality to another? To forever tie yourself to another; mind, body and soul?" She meets my gaze as she answers.

"Yes, Eric" she replies with a seriousness I so rarely see in her. I pull her into my arms and kiss her on the forehead.

"In this moment, I am the proudest maker on Earth. I love you and we will be here when you both rise." I feel her nod against my chest, so I pull away. A blood tear falls from her eye, but I catch it. I feel her shame at showing such emotion, but I send her my pride. She straightens and steps away.

_Happening at that same moment…_

SPOV

"Tara. It's me, Sookie. Can you hear me?" I ask inside her mind. It takes a couple of seconds before she responds.

"Sookie? I can barely hear you. I'm so tired. I feel like I'm floating away." I gather my strength, determined to see this through.

"I know, Tara. The time has come. Do you still want to do this?" I ask tentatively.

"Yes. I'm scared, but I don't want to die yet. It shouldn't be like this, but shit happens. Now, those fuckers will pay for not giving a fuck about an innocent person." I could feel the conviction, as well as the fatigue, in her words.

"I love you, Tara. I will be here when you wake up. I will not leave your side."

"I love you too. See you soon" she tells me. I lean down and kiss her lips. Her will to hold on is fading, so I release her mind.

_Back to the present…_

EPOV

Sookie gives me a knowing look. It is time. I turn to Pam and lock her in my gaze once more. There is no need to issue a maker's command because I know she is ready.

"You know what to do." She nods and walks over to Tara. As my wife and child cross paths, they give each other a quick hug.

I hold Sookie in my arms as we watch Pam push Tara's hair away from her neck. She is gentle and cradles Tara's body. Pam does not hesitate, sinking her fangs into the supple skin covering her Coratid artery. It does not take long since Tara did not have much blood left at this point. Moments later, Pam rips open her wrist and massages her blood down Tara's throat. Pam repeats this twice more before she pulls her arm away, laying down on the dirt as she pulls Tara close.

I levitate us out of the grave. We part and move to either side of the hole. Using our hands, we push the dirt back in to cover both women. Once it is filled, we walk hand in hand back to the farmhouse.

SPOV

I am speechless as we walk into my childhood home. The smell of roasted meat and a fresh apple pie assault my nose and it is wonderful. Memories of Gran fill me and I almost feel as if she is in the kitchen at this very moment. The warmth of the fire feels exquisite. I actually run and drop to my knees in from of the flames. I didn't care about how dirty we are. I need the only thing that will make the world disappear, my Eric.

I turn and reach out for him. He joins me and I am once again in his arms, which is by far the best place in the Universe. As the side of my face comes in contact with his broad chest, powerful feelings hit me. It's like all the pleasure in the world is within my grasp, begging me to let go and embrace it. I'm reveling in the power these feelings are emitting, but I'm hesitant to take the next step. Tara, this war, Breandan & Niall, and the babies are all pulling at my attention. I almost turn back to my worries, but I see something in my mind that surprises me. A small light appears and I grab to investigate. It is a moment, our first moment. I had just been looking at the bar when I turn to look into the most beautiful blue eyes I'd ever see. Then, I take in the whole package. His angelic face, long blonde hair, all of it part of the body of a living Adonis. Although I couldn't truly see them then, I could feel the waves of power radiating from him. And his intense gaze was on me. Of course the thoughts of all the fangbangers were still going strong in the background of my mind, but they didn't matter. I never realized how many emotions ran through me in that single moment. When I met Bill, I was most enthralled by the fact that he was the first vampire I'd ever encountered and mentally silent. But with Eric…the one who would eventually become my soul mate, it was earth-shattering. Fear, lust, curiosity, insecurity, strength, and dare I say the urge to live dangerously (more so than I already was dealing with Bill); all of these emotions flooded my mind.

This moment pulls itself out of my grasp and I reach for it. It slowly retreats, moving closer to the pleasure that is also vying for me. I move towards it and look back at the worries as it becomes harder for them to hold me. I yank away from them and use all the power I have to grab that moment. Just as it is within my grasp again, I fall into the ecstasy.

EPOV

"Close your eyes, my husband." Her angelic voice lulls me to give her all control over me. Although I was not staring into my Goddess' face, I always see her in the darkness. Her long blonde hair, her curvy body that fits me like a glove, those lips…words cannot describe how her smile and voice make me feel.

Currently, she is unbuttoning my shirt and slowly slides it off my shoulders. As her hands glide across my chest and stomach, I sudden feel a new sensation. A pleasure not my own washes over my mind as she rubs me down. Feeling her enjoyment of my flesh is extraordinary. A moan escapes me as I feel her lust grow. Her small hands move down to the button of my jeans.

"Lover?"

"Shh, my King" she whispers directly into my ear, her warm breath tickling me. She continues on her task, freeing me of the confines of the offending garment. I reach to touch her, lightly grazing her elbow. I rub up her arm to discover she is still fully clothed. I reach into her mind just as I am hit by another wave of combined pleasure.

"_Sookie, you…SHIT…have on too…many…clothes" _I whine.

"Is this better?" I peek with one eye before snapping both open to look upon the most beautiful woman ever created. She is now fully nude; kneeling as I am in front of the fire. I feel my power rise within me. Obviously, my eyes are now glowing from the way she is smiling at me.

"Much better" I reply as my fangs loudly drop. I move forward but she stops me with a hand to the chest.

"Let me love you" she tells me and I can only nod my head. I stare at her in all of her magnificence. Unable to control myself, I snatch her to me to claim her lips in a passionate kiss. She lets me taste her for just a moment before breaking my hold on her. She pushes me back to sit on my heels.

When she wraps her hands around my length again, I realize I am also naked. There is no way I can keep my eyes closed at this point. I tap into all of the strength I have to restrain myself as her grip tightens. She leans down and licks the few drops of pre-cum off my tip, sending a chill up my spine. The heat of her mouth soon follows and I have to catch myself from falling backwards. Her hands make up for what she cannot easily put into her mouth. Expletives in every language I know (and I know hundreds) fall from my lips in rapid succession as she brings me closer to completion.

I am beginning to succumb to our mutual pleasure; the feelings of her sucking my cock mixed with her pleasure of having me at her mercy. I cum just as she pulls me out of her mouth, my semen pooling at my tip and the top of her clasped hands that are still holding me. She stares at me as I regroup from my orgasm.

Once I focus on her again, she proceeds to lick me clean. Her velvety tongue laps up all I produced. I growl at her as my dick hardens in her hands. She wastes no time in straddling me, sinking down onto my shaft until I disappear within her depths. We both moan at the contact. Instinctively, one hand moves to her hip while the other grabs one of her luscious breasts.

I latch onto her nipple, my fangs penetrating the skin surrounding her areola. As her blood fills my mouth and runs down my throat, she continues to roll her hips. Slowly with an extremely tight hold on me, her pussy massages dick as it enters and exits up to the tip. She is so wet that her juices drip down my shaft and pass my balls.

"You feel so good. This is the best feeling in the world. Ahhh…yes…oh the Gods…YES!" she screams as she throws her head back.

"Sookie…" I pant after relinquishing her breast from my mouth, but not my hand. Blood drips down my chin and I do not care in this moment because I am losing control and about to explode in the next few seconds. Her walls begin to tighten around me and I just want to let go.

"_No, Eric. Don't cum until I tell you"_ she commands in my mind and my body obeys without question. My release retreats back into me and the pleasure that has been trying to envelope me returns.

Her pace quickens and becomes more forceful. I now have to hold onto both of her hips. She uses my shoulders as an anchor as she rises and falls. Her love and lust for me is still growing and I am amazed. She screams into the ceiling as she reaches her peak, her walls fluttering around me. I cannot help but hiss and bare my fangs at her, my mind reverting back to my instinctual noises.

She slows down in her ministrations as she rides out the waves of her first orgasm. She looks into my eyes. No words can express what I see there. It is only for me and I will forever keep this moment within me.

SPOV

As I ride my husband like it will be the last time we make love, I see our future in his eyes. Although they are glowing in that ethereal blue that is unique to him, I only see those Nordic baby blues that made my heart stop so many years ago. Eternity with him at my side is all I see and it makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. After everything that's happened, I no longer fear a world without him. It will never come to be. I will not age or get sick. I will live on as long as he does and I get the honor of spending all of it with him.

His hands rub up my back and over my ass as my movements continue. He kneads my flesh with his strong hands with just the right amount of pressure to make my body sing.

I am enjoying myself too much as I realize that he is probably tired of sitting on his heels as he has been.

"Stretch out your legs" I tell him. He does so with vampiric speed, not willing to release me in any way, shape or form. I cross my legs at the ankle around his waist which allows him to go deep. The pressure his dick is putting on my cervix is a delicious mix of pleasure and pain.

"You are so amazing, lover. I want to stay like this forever." His voice is low and strained from the pleasure that is overflowing in his mind.

"Me too" I pant as I roll my hips in a different direction, causing him to moan into the crook of my neck. He wants to bite me again, but fears he has already taken too much. I tilt my head to the side in invitation. He shakes his head, in an attempt to clear it, and goes for my other breast. He doesn't bite, but licks and sucks my nipple. The flicks of his tongue make my body shiver and it feels so good.

The need to taste his blood is sudden upon me and I go with the feeling. I grab him by the throat and pull his head up. The look of surprise at the strength I am using to control him is empowering. I tilt his head up, my thumb pressed firmly at the base of his jaw, and his gaze never breaks from mine.

I let him watch as I let my fangs appear. He leans forward quickly to lick them and I shudder. I tighten my hold on his throat, which earns me a twitch from the best dick in the universe, and push his head upward and slightly to the right.

My fangs pierce his flesh and the blood is so sweet. I realize now that every time I eat an Ambrosia fruit, it tastes just like this, like him. I have my second climax. His arms wrap around my waist as if to hold me because I am being pulled away. He growls at me as he is forced to close his eyes due to the intensity. When I pull back, blood drips from both corners of my mouth.

"Please…" he begs. His thrusts from below have now become frantic. Muscles all over his body are bulging and it makes him look even more edible. I run my fingers through his hair and massage his scalp. "Please, lover?!" he insists. What is he asking me? Whatever it is, he can have it. He looks like he's about to cry.

"What my King? What do you want?" I breathe out. I thank the Gods once more for the superhuman stamina I now have. There would be no way I could go this long with him, doing this.

"Let me cum! I NEED…TO…CUM!" he screams. Fuck. I forgot about that. I didn't really think that I would be making him hold back like this, literally.

"Cum for me, my King" I whisper. And that is all I wrote.

EPOV

As soon as the words leave her lips, I flip us so she is on her back. I attempt to fuck her through the floor, but it does not take long before I am at the edge of sanity. It feels like I am kicked of the edge rather than falling over it as I spill all of my seed into her. She follows me and it seems like we are now trading orgasms; mine causing hers and her causing mine in an endless wave unadulterated pleasure.

I am spent. I collapse on top of her and struggle to control my breathing. Before anything else, I am a vampire. I do not need to breathe, but right now, I beg for the ability to do so at an even, unlabored pace. My lover is in the same condition as me. Her skin glistens with sweat that we both know she has not produced in such as matter since she was human.

"I love you Mrs. Northman" I tell her as I rub my nose against hers. That smile, even with her eyes closed, gets me every time. I want her again, but I am afraid that I will not be able to finish what I would be starting. I slowly pull out of her, which makes us both groan with displeasure. I cannot help the smile it brings to my face at hearing her. She has changed so much, yet still remains the woman that captured my undead heart.

"I love you too, Mr. Northman. Do you want to stay here or go to bed?" she asks me. I think on it for a moment before answering.

"Let us stay here by the fire. Plus, we are close to the kitchen and it is time for you to eat…food that is." She burst into a fit of giggles at my statement and it makes me happy. She tries to rise, but I motion for her to stay. I go into the kitchen and grab the plate that her handmaidens prepared for her. After microwaving it for a couple more minutes, I return to my wife with her dinner.

"Are you hungry?" she asks me.

"Always for you" I say.

"I know that, silly. But I'm talking about for food." I give her my raised brow, the 'are you serious' look, at that.

"I got these when we were in London. So sometimes, we can have a meal together. Like normal people." Suddenly a bowl of what looks to be red rice appears in her hands.

"What is this, lover?" I ask her, intrigued.

"It's blood rice pilaf. It's just one of the things I thought you might want to try. There's a full menu available for you to look at later." My wife is the most thoughtful, caring woman I have ever known. And she is mine.

"Thank you, min Gudinna" I take the bowl from her hands and we both dig in. It does not take us long to devour our meals, which sounds weird to say since I have not eaten food in almost 1,200 years. I try to take our dishes back to the kitchen, but she makes them disappear before I can rise from the floor.

"No dishes for us tonight. We have some unfinished business." Her lust returns with a vengeance, rolling off her in waves.

"I hope you are referring to my dessert" I quip. She nods slowly as she lies out on her back. I crawl in between her legs, her arousal smacking me in the face and my mouth begins to water. I spread her open and dive in to taste the second best thing on earth, after her blood of course. I lick, suck, and nibble her pussy with vigor. Her moans of pleasure urge me on as I bring her completion again, my name falling from her lips as her juices flow. Just as the aftershocks set in and I am lazily licking her clean, she sits up abruptly.

"Eric, there are intruders on the property!" My head snaps up and I stare at her in shock.

"What?" I ask her.

"There are six vampires and two fairies just outside the wards. The fairies…it's them!" she scrambles from underneath me and I have to grab her before she runs off. I pull her back down into my lap.

"Stay calm. Who is 'them', Sookie?" My anger is growing and I feel the stirrings of bloodlust as my mind goes into survival mode.

"Neave and Lochlen. They are here." And we both stare at each other in disbelief.

**Author's Notes:**

**Did you see that coming? How was the turning? Remember this is Night One, so I am working on Tara's awakening. Those surprises I mentioned, does anyone want to guess? I send you a PM to let you know if you right or wrong. **

**Thanks to everyone who reads this. I am also working on my first blog through Wordpress, so stay tuned if you like my weird sense of humor. **

**At this point, I think you all know what 'Gudinna' means, so I will not have any translations for this chapter. **

***The characters in this chapter belong to Charlene Harris & Alan Ball. **

****I OWN NOTHING****


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

SPOV

The anger at being interrupted almost snatches me out of the ecstasy I was engulfed in. Memories of my past interaction with the Death Twins play in my mind. Subconsciously, I can feel the scars and wounds they caused me. I am only torn from my thoughts by the roar that erupts from Eric.

He gently sets me back down by the fire and stands. I look up at him and I can't help but lick my lips at his gorgeous naked form, standing tall in front of me. He smirks, but it quickly fades as he no doubt senses the beings that mean us harm.

"Do not leave the house. As far as the fairies…do what you will, if they get pass the wards. I will be back once I get rid of these dumb fucks." He turns to walk away, but vamps in front of me instead. Pulling me into his arms, he lays such a whooper of a kiss on me that I'm tempted to ignore them and believe the wards will keep them out.

"Hurry back, Eric. And please be careful." I whisper as his arms tighten around me. He lets me go and heads to his day chamber entrance. As he descends, I retreat into my mind and survey the situation.

I see Neave and Lochlan as they stand just beyond the wards, no doubt trying to figure out how to get pass them. The vampires have formed a circular perimeter around them as well, thought none of them know of its presence. I'm banking on one of them to be stupid and cross it, making Eric's job that much quicker.

As if I timed it myself, one of the vampires closest to the Twins bursts into flames as he moves too close. It brings a smile to my face as the bastard disintegrates. Neave laughs, but quickly reigns in her amusement once she sees the look of anger on her brother's face.

Although I really want to, I don't dive into their minds because then they will know that I'm not the weak human I was before. So I just observe them, making sure that they don't fuck with my husband.

Speaking of the love of my life, he emerges from our day chamber. Clad in all black with his two favorite swords on his back, he walks through the foyer and living room to me. I move to stand, but he helps me up. Ever the gentleman.

"I do hope that you will put on some clothes on the slight chance that you encounter the fairies. You look too delectable to be seen this way by anyone other than me." I giggle and conjure myself into a bright yellow sundress sans underwear. He quirks his eyebrow at me and I peek his lips.

"You want it to be believable, don't you?" I ask.

He sighs and nods in agreement. "Off with you so you can resume your previous task." He smiles and kisses me again. This kiss is all-consuming, the gravity of what is about to happen weighing heavily in the air. Reluctantly, we pull ourselves apart.

"I love you, _min Gudinna_. Please be careful." He orders and blinks out of my view. I return to my trance so that I can see everything that is about to go down on my land.

EPOV

I blink out of the farmhouse, rising well above the property so that I can float and observe our intruders. The vampires' numbers have now dropped to five with the two fairies. I know it is only a matter of time before they get pass the wards and I have mixed feelings about it. On one hand, I am apprehensive about allowing Sookie to face the duo alone, especially after their last encounter. Remembering that things have most certainly changed and that meeting was years ago, I am able to fight the natural urge I have to protect my wife at all costs. Add the fact that she is pregnant with my children, I want to turn back and never leave her side.

On the other hand, she needs her retribution. I know far too well how revenge can alter your life. Granted, she did not let those events destroy her, but they came to us. They may not remember what they did to her so long ago, but we do. And they will pay for it with their lives.

As I muse, the fairies join hands and begin chanting. They are now making their move to weaken the wards. With them distracted, I can take out their reinforcements and lure them into the house where we can both enjoy the last few moments of their lives.

Starting furthest away from the soon-to-be dead fairies, I blink behind my first victim. Not wasting any time, I rip his head off and move to the next one. This one disintegrates as I squeeze his undead heart in the palm of my hand, slinging the remnants of gore off my hand. Gross. The next two fuckers fall at the end of my silver and iron swords with ease. One left to go.

Before I can get to him, the fairies create a hole in the wards. They let the vampire in, who immediately begins searching for any type of entrance. Although I know she must sense them, I have to warn her.

"Lover, they are at the front door. One vampire left. Are you ready?" I probe with my mind.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm ready." She replies as I feel her bloodlust kick in. It is almost as strong as mine.

Suddenly, the fairies are gone and only the vampire stands on the porch. I fly down and snatch him from where he was standing, rising with him in the air. There is no need for pleasantries, so I rip him limb from limb, tossing the parts in random directions.

I take his place on the porch as I know from their minds that their plan was to gain entrance and let him in to drain her.

Not now. Not today. And not ever will that happen.

SPOV

I didn't move after Eric's warning. There was no need to. I wanted them to come in. I could feel our boys getting antsy, moving around more than usual. I guess they knew something was about to go down. Although I should probably be scared, being preggo and all, I'm not. I feel strong and ready to release some tension after recent events.

Not a second after finishing that thought, the pair appear in my foyer. The two notorious fairies saunter into my living room like they own the place and it becomes hard not to strike out for that simple offense.

They look around my living room with upturned noses. Of course they would be uppity.

"I really expected more, especially for one of Niall's kin. They really are slumming it, are they not?" Lochlan asks his sister. His long white hair hangs down his back as he stands there with his hands in his pockets.

"They definitely are. At least she will be the last of that retched bloodline to be wiped out." Neave says in her 'Jersey Shore' voice. Hearing her speaks makes me want to blow out my own eardrums.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" I scream. I let my rage fuel my mock fear and from their smiles, I know that it is working.

"I will say this in the simplest way possible; you were never supposed to be born, so we are here to fix that by ending your life" Neave says nonchalantly. "Do you think her small human mind can comprehend that, brother?"

"From the look of her pitiful face, I would say that she got the message." He replies as he moves closer to me. He grabs me by the throat and begins to squeeze.

"Hurry up, love. I want to go celebrate her death with Master" she whines. While they both believe that Lochlan is ending my life, two things happen. I dive into his mind, quickly bypassing the terrible memories of their many victims. I found what I was looking for: Breandan's location.

The second and most glorious thing is that Eric blinks behind Neave, wrapping her in iron chains and holding a wickedly-sharp, iron blade to her throat.

"I suggest you unhand my wife, before I drain your whore of a sister" he orders. Lochlan's head snaps toward his direction. He roars with anger at seeing his sister/lover at the mercy of his enemy. He doesn't release me right away, so I just hang in the air patiently.

"Vampire, I will give you one chance to release Neave and get over your fascination with this puny human. Otherwise, not only will kill her, but I will destroy everything you ever touched!" he seethed. The babies were getting tired of his bullshit, and frankly, so was I. Eric knew what I was thinking and decided to move things along. He pulled the knife about 2 inches, the pale red liquid that was her blood began to trickle from her neck.

"I estimate that you have about 1 minute before the scent of your sister's blood sends me into bloodlust and you won't be able to stop from killing all of you. So, just tell me who is help you piece of shit Master and I will let you go to tell him that I am coming for his head. Or you can promise, since I know you fairies are all about keeping your word, and disappear with this bitch to never return to either the Earth or Faery Realms. What say you?"

"You are insane! You don't have the power or authority to make demands of me, even if you are fucking Niall's spawn!" he barks.

"You are not only a coward, but stupid as well. Not only do I have the power to end both of your wasted lives, but I am under orders to do whatever I want to both of you."

"BY WHO?!" he asks incredulously.

"By the woman you are holding by the throat. Not only is she my wife, but she is also the heir to the throne in Faery." Lochlan burst out in laughter, holding his stomach with his free hand. That is until he turns to look at me.

I'm blazing in my light, my power rising by the second. The cheesy grin he had been sporting dissolved almost instantly as the skin of his hand and arm began to flake away.

"I, Sookie Northman-Briggant, Princess of Faery and daughter of the Goddess Freya do sentence you and your sister to death for not only the crimes against the many supernatural creatures that have and would come across your path, but also for those committed against me when I was human." Before he can scream, much less dispute my charges, I grab his head with both hands and replay the last time he and I were in such close contact.

By the time the flashback was over, his arm was missing up to the elbow and he was on his knees. His sister calls out to him, but he was too ridden in pain to answer.

"Who originally told your Master about me?" I ask him. He spits on me, his mucus landing on the front of my dress. _Eww!_ I think to my self before I grab his remaining arm by the wrist and rip it off. He screams in agony as he now has no hands.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" he yells at me.

I grab him by the throat and lean in close, "The same thing you two have been to so many; your worse nightmare." I release his neck and wrap him in chains to match those of his sister. She calls his name in an attempt to calm him, but he is in shock and can't understand anything she is saying to him.

"Karedon" I call out and he appears. "Secure these two in the iron cells in the dungeon until we call for them." He nods as one of his guards appear at his side to grab Neave as he grabs Lochlan from my clutches.

"This isn't over, bitch!" he declares.

"I know it isn't. But it will be when my best friends wake up." I tell him and give the nod for them all to leave. Seconds later, the living room is empty except for Eric and me.

As soon as he envelopes me in his arms, I release the breath I didn't know I was holding. His love and pride wash over me like an ocean tide and I let it consume me. Our babies are overjoyed and they make sure we both know it. I can't wait until they are here with us.

"You were magnificent, Lover. Did he hurt you?" Eric pulls back a little to examine my neck. To be honest, I didn't feel any pain while Lochlan attempted to squeeze the life out of me. Maybe it was the adrenaline or rage from the situation. Whatever the case may be, I wasn't in any danger. I shake my head no and return it to the crook of his neck. Without anything else being said, he carries me to the door of his day-chamber before blinking us below.

We reappear at the foot of the California king bed that we barely broke in. Still in his arms with my feet dangling, I don't need to hold on because Eric refuses to let me go. I can feel his worry and fear through the bond and it makes me sad. He, of course, notices this immediately.

"I am sorry, lover. I cannot help but worry about you and the babies. Are they ok?" He is staring into my soul as if it will answer him before I can.

"They're better than fine. I could feel them giving me strength with Lochlan has his filthy hands on me. I could feel their rage along with mine. They're already so strong, Eric. Can you feel them?" I answer. He closes his eyes and taps the bond that the four of us share. His frown slowly turns into a wide grin.

"Yes, lover. I can feel our boys. I should have known that they would be warriors, even in the womb."

"Well, let just hope that they're nice to mommy coming out." He laughs and it is still the best sound in the world.

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for the delay. I just moved from the Midwest to the West Coast, so I have been busy. Up next…the turning of Tara Thornton.**

***The characters in this chapter belong to Charlene Harris & Alan Ball. **

****I OWN NOTHING****


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

GPOV

Tonight is the night that we welcome the newest addition to our bloodline. My senses have been buzzing since Pamela and Tara went to ground.

Two nights ago, when Karedon returned with the infamous fairies, I was shocked and full of pride. My child and his mate are coming into their powers and I couldn't be more proud.

_Two nights prior…_

I followed him and the prisoners to their cells. We were currently holding the were-tiger and the two fairies, important pawns in this vital game of Chess. The fact that we are unsure of where Niall's loyalty truly lie is still bothered me. Therefore, I felt it was prudent for me to visit with my own maker to get guidance and to see if there had been any new developments.

Just as I was about to ask Karedon if he could take me to her, I stopped dead in my tracks as I stared at the most beautiful being I have ever seen.

"Godric…I was hoping I could steal you away for a moment." She is glowing in a white dress. The famous Brisingamen necklace seemed to be blazing.

"Goddess" I greet as I bow.

"Rise, rise. You are one of the oldest of your kind in this realm. I have much respect for you so you do not have to bow to me. I know that you mean to visit your maker. And I also know what is troubling you. However, Pythoness would not be able to identify the being in question, but I will. How about we go see her together?" She reached out for me to take her hand. I am frozen. I have never feared any being other than my maker, but now I am unsure of everything.

"Do not fear me. You are precious to my child and the maker of her mate. I would never hurt you, unless you meant them harm." I swallowed all my fear and took her hand. In a blink of an eye we are standing in my maker's private room.

"Child? I wasn't expecting to hear from you until the young ones have awoken. Is everything alright?" Her unseeing eyes grew wide as she focused on the guest with me.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but you child was so worry and I know that I could be of some assistance." Freya says.

"I never thought I would live long enough to be in the presence of a God."

"I am surprised that I am your first. But that is beside the point. Anything new on the vision front?" she asked of the leader of the vampire race.

Slightly shaken, but hiding it like the ancient she is, she shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. It is the same vision. Niall and Breandan speaking with a being cloaked in shadow. It is as if this being is being purposely hidden from me, but Sookie took care of that last time we were together." The mentioning of her name brought a smile to the Goddess' face.

"Let us uncloak this being so we can get to the truth of Niall's true feelings." Without any warning, she grabbed my maker by the hand. The Ancient One was forced into her vision. I stood there and watched as they jointly viewed the vision that has stumped us all for so long. After a few moments, the Goddess released her.

As she began to pace, mumbling to herself, I went to my maker.

"What a rush!" she says as I help her set on her bed. I held her hand as we waited for the Goddess' verdict.

She turns to us and says, "The being of your vision is Hela, the Goddess of Death. To make a long story short; as Odin and I rule over the honored dead, she rules over the dishonored. She is cloaked because she is ashamed of her appearance. Half of her body is dead and rotten, while the other half is alive and youthful. She was hidden from them as well. She wants to kill my child, thinking of her death as a way to conquer Asgard." She exhales before she continued. "I should have kept my scouts on her. I took pity on her, being the sibling of a snake and a wolf and having no one to love her, but I will not take an attempt on my child's life sitting down. I must return to Valhalla to discuss this with Odin. I will come back to you all soon to deal with Niall." Outstretching her hand once more, I kiss my maker's cheek and take it.

She dropped me off in my room, and kissed my lips. "Eric is lucky to have you as a maker." She disappeared before I could say anything in return.

_Present day…_

I finally get out of bed and prepare for the evening. Within 15 minutes, I am closing the door to my chamber and beginning my nightly journey through the palace.

Apparently, it is movie night. Everyone is gathered in the theatre, whispering to each other in small groups as the previews for upcoming release play on the 150' screen. I pause at the entrance at the back of the room. Raoul is just about to enter the room to join the nest, when he stops at my side.

"Tonight's the big night, I see. I bet you are just buzzing with excitement" he says as he takes me in.

"Yes to both of your assumptions. Plus, I will not have a new bond to add to the others…that will make four" I reply with a wide grin.

"Four? Having a bloodline that long is rare these days. Won't the children be a part of that also, making it six?" he asks. I had been thinking about this as well. I will have to discuss that with Eric and Sookie at the first available moment. Their births are only weeks away.

"I plan to discuss that with the parents-to-be. It remains their choice as to whether anyone else will be so closely tied to them. We will have to wait and see." Raoul nods in agreement as he sees the feature film about to begin.

"I won't hold you up any longer. Go and enjoy your family. I will watch over everyone in your stead." I nod and leave at vamp speed. I make my way to the security office and arrive just in time to meet Karedon as she reappears from wherever he was just moments ago.

"Good evening, Godric. I take it that you are ready?" To have so much responsibility, he seems to always be happy, a trait that I find admirable in fairies.

"Good evening. Yes, I am more than ready. What about the sun?" I ask.

"I have been instructed by the Majesties to bring you to the farmhouse, which has been retrofitted for some time now. You will be safe to roam freely."

"Excellent. Lead the way." I say with an exaggerated bow. A smirk ghosts his face as he grabs a hold of my arm and we pop to the Stackhouse home.

As soon as the fireplace comes into view, Karedon is gone. A fire is already blazing. I take in the living room; the furniture having been spaced out to accommodate any activities that may take place in this space. There is about an hour of sunrise left, so I head to the kitchen to feed as I may need it. One can never be too prepared.

_Below ground…_

SPOV

I can hear the footsteps of a single person moving from the living room to the kitchen. I know who it is, so I'm not worry in the slightest. Like any other time I wake, I cast a mental net out over the property. There are a total of four beings within the property line. Just as I was about to delve into my feelings on the other three beings, they disappear as they morph into love and lust.

A large hand with long fingers slides up my leg, starting from my ankle. It causes me to purr and shiver. As it makes its journey north, its owner enters me from behind. I gasp for air; being stretched and filled can do that to a girl.

"Erriccc…we have comp-" I try to say before he repositions himself in between my legs faster than I can follow.

"My maker is patient. He understands." He claims my lips before I can argue with him about being a good hostess. Slow, steady, and oh so deep. His thrusts feel amazing and I trying my best to be quiet, but I still end up moaning loudly as he slowly builds me up.

"Always so wet for me. Always so tight for me. Do you not know why I do this?" he whispers in my ear, licking from my lobe to my neck. His tongue continues south to my breasts where he such one of my nipples into his mouth. The sensations cause me to roll my hips, squeezing his cock in the process. He growls at me, letting go of my breast to bare his fangs at me.

"That is what I am talking about. Your pussy gripping my like that. You have spoiled me for any other. You know that right?" I'm to overcome to respond. His thrusts come faster and harder now.

"Answer me! You know it, do you?" he demands.

"Mmmhmm" I moan, but he lets me know that is not a good enough answer with a thrust I feel in my throat. I scream.

"You know you have spoiled me, right?" He grabs my chin forcibly, making my look into his eyes.

"YESSS! I KNOW IT!" I yell.

"You did it on purpose, did you not?" he asks me.

"YESSS! You are MINE!" I scream as I come, squeezing him even more as my walls clench and spasm all around his massive cock.

"YESSS!" he screams in return. He is not long behind me, roaring as his seed coats me my insides. We lay there for a few minutes, enjoying the afterglow. I'm panting while he is growing inside me.

"Eric."

"Yes, lover?"

"The sun is setting, your maker is in our living room, and we have a newborn to welcome to the family. I think we should save round two for later." I know he can feel my lust growing, contrary to my words.

"Are you _absolutely_ sure you want to wait until later?" he asks as he pulls out and slowly thrusts into me.

"No, I'm not. But I'm blaming you for our tardiness." I say with a loan moan.

"I will gladly take the blame" He then proceeds to fuck me into oblivion.

One hour after sunset…

Eric blinks us into the living room, where Godric is patiently waiting.

"I see my child could not wait until later to indulge himself?" he says to me.

"Of course. I'm so sorry you had to wait for us." I plop down on the couch next to him and give him a big hug. The low growl that comes from Eric breaks us from our tender moment.

"Oh, stop it." I scold him. Godric laughs as we watch a shiver pass over Eric.

"Pam is awake. It is time." Godric and I rise from the couch. Eric wraps one arm around my waist and Godric places a hand on his shoulder. Then, we blink to the graveyard.

We arrive just as Pam is emerging from the ground. She dusts dirt of her shoulder as she shakes her long blonde hair free of as much soil as possible.

"It's about fucking time!" she says as she registers our presence. "What took you three so long anyway?" Eric and I look at each other. The silence was obviously enough of an answer, as she huffs. "The universe could end at any moment and it will have to wait for you two to get your rocks off?!" Godric blurts out laughing, the sound echoing in the dark.

I rush to Pam and jump onto her, enveloping her in a bear hug. She wraps her arms around me and squeezes me back.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you have entered the experimental phase. Am I right? If so, then I will be more than happy to oblige you in the art of woman-on-woman love making" she retorts. I climb down and kiss her cheek.

"Nope. Still strictly Eric." I tell her. I feel Eric's amusement. Pam and I move over to where Eric and Godric are standing and we wait. A couple of minutes later, a loud moan comes from the ground. The soil begins to move and a female hand reaches up out of the grave. I take a step to help, but Eric quickly snatches me against his chest.

"Remember, she is a vampire now. She must do this on her own. Have faith in her" he whispers in my ear for only me to hear. I nod and rest my head on him. She claws and grunts her way out of the hole. When she stands up, she looks all around her. She looks at her hand, marveling at everything with her new sight. Her nostrils flare as she takes in the newly found scents around her. All of a sudden, she is standing in front of me with her fangs down.

"Tara" I call as she sniffs again. Her pupils are dilated. Eric's arms tighten around me as Pam and Godric each move to stand on either side of her. She sniffs deeply.

"Tara. It's me. Sookie."

"Sookie?" she says and I nod. "Why do you smell so good? I want to eat you and not in the sexual way." She tries to move closer, but Pam and Godric each put a hand on her shoulders.

"It's the fairy side of me. You will get used to it." She nods and relaxes in their hands. "Don't worry. I have a surprise for you and Pam. Let's go back to the house."

We all make our way back to the farmhouse. Eric and I walk hand in hand with Godric on my left. Pam is a few paces ahead of us, keeping an eye on Tara. She is vamping all over the cemetery and front yard. By the time Godric, Eric and I made it to the front porch, Pam was still standing at the edge of the driveway.

"Tara! Get your newborn ass over here. Sookie said she has presents for us and I don't like to wait to open my presents. I will take yours if you don't get over here now!" Tara vamps to her side. "As your maker, I command you to never attack Sookie and to protect her with your life." We all witness the shiver that passes over her as the command takes hold. Then, they are standing on the porch with us.

I open the door and we all file in. Everyone, except Tara, who walks into the visible barrier only to be thrown off the porch. She jumps to her feet and snarls at the door. She walks back up the stairs, but pauses at the door. She examines it intently.

"So that is what it feels like to try to enter without permission?" I nod. She nods her head in understanding.

"Tara Thornton, won't you please come in?" I say and move to allow her entrance. Once we are in the foyer, she picks me up off the floor and spins me around.

"Thank you, Sookie. You are the greatest best friend of all time!" I laugh like a loon while the others watch with smiles on their faces.

"Okay, okay. Put me down and sit next to your maker." She sets me on my feet and vamps to the couch.

Eric takes the reigns as I take my place on his lap. "Tara." She looks at him with wide eyes. "You have been reborn into one of the most powerful vampire bloodlines in the world, which is also known as the Earth Realm. Your maker, Pamela has complete control over you as her progeny until the day she sees it fit to release you. Do you understand?" Tara looks at Pam, then back to Eric and nods.

"As your maker's maker, I by extension have absolute control over you as much as I do Pam as my progeny. I am what our kind refers to as your grand-sire. Godric…" he gestures toward him as he nods his head in greeting, "…is your great-grand-sire as he is my maker and has absolute control over the three of us. Do you understand?" She nods again.

"His maker is the Ancient Pythoness. She is the oldest vampire in the world and a seer. Do you know what a seer is?" he asks, giving her any opportunity to speak for the first time.

"Yes. That means that she can see the future."

"Pieces of the future to be exact, but yes you get the point." She smiles and looks at Pam for approval, which she gives in the form of a curt nod.

Eric continues, "By all intent and purposes, the Exalted One is the leader of the vampire race. She is highly guarded and respected by all. However, as part of her bloodline, we do not speak of our relation to her. This is to prevent us from becoming targets for anyone, vampire or otherwise, to try and control her. From Godric to Pam, we have all been commanded by our makers to never acknowledge our connection to AP. Pam will do the same to you now." He looked at Pam, who had now turned to face Tara.

"As your maker, I command you to never speak or acknowledge in anyway your blood connection to the Ancient Pythoness or this moment of me giving you this command." Tara shivers again. Eric was satisfied and continued with his tutelage.

"With that done, I welcome you to the family. The last thing you will learn tonight will be how to feed. Sookie will explain more." The eyes of both women, full of anticipation, fall on me. I stand and turn to Eric and Godric.

"Would you two mind going to fetch my presents?" Smiles spread over both of their faces as they vamp out the back door. I take the seat that Eric just vacated and explain.

"Tara. You didn't know this before, but I am no longer human." Her eyes grow wide, but she remains silent. "For ages, a war has been going on in the Fae Realm, in Faery, the home of all fairies. One side, there are those who believe that fairies should only breed with fairies and not involve themselves with other beings. The other side, there is my biological great-grandfather who is also the Prince of Faery. He didn't believe this and had two sons with a human woman. To make this story short for now, the leader of the bigoted fairies is named Breandan. He is currently in this realm and still hell bent on killing me because of my heritage. His two enforcers, both fairies and siblings, were recently sent to kill me." She gasps as her hands ball into fists.

"Oh, hell no! Tell me you killed them." She was sitting at the edge of her seat. Pam giggled, proud of the bloodlust she felt from her new progeny.

"No, I didn't." Disappointment pours out of her at my words. "I saved them for you and Pam." Both of them drop fang just as Eric and Godric return, each dragging a fairy behind them. Godric drags Lochlan to kneel in front of Tara. Pam grabs her should to keep her in place. Eric puts Neave in front of Pam. Tara growls as she struggles with the scents of two full-blooded fairies in front of her, filling the room with their intoxicating fragrance.

"Stop and be still" Pam says in a stern voice. Tara freezes and glares at Lochlan in the most dangerous way. I move to stand behind the two women sitting on my couch. Eric stands in between the fairies as Godric takes position next to Tara.

As the fairies regain consciousness, I address them.

"Hello, again. I see my security as treated you well while in custody."

Groggily, Neave is the first to respond. "Where are we, half-breed?" She looks around, recognizing the living room from our last meeting. Turning to her left, she sees her brother. "Lochlan? Wake up. Wake up!" He shakes his head and opens his eyes. Now fully awake, he tries to get loose. Eric punches in the face, breaking his jaw. As his blood dribbles from his mouth and its scent hits the air, Tara lunges for him.

Godric quickly restrains her, giving her an authoritative glare which calms her instantly. Neave cries out at his injury.

"I guess you will have to speak for the both of you, so choose your next words wisely. What say you to the charges I have brought against you?" I ask.

"I say fuck you. We do not recognize your authority and can't wait to watch your soul leave your body." Eric's eyes begin to glow as he moves to strike her, but I raise my hand to stop him.

"I acknowledge your response and will be sure to let Breandan know your last words. Since you are no longer useful, I guess there is no reason to let you live any longer." I touch Pam's shoulder gently. Pam turns to Tara, "Watch me" she says.

Pam scoots to the edge of the couch and snatches Neave to her. Slowly, she sinks her fangs into the fairy's throat. Neave's screams rouse her brother out of his stupor.

"Wait!" he yells. All eyes fall on him. "I'll tell you where Breandan is if you spare our lives."

"No, brother!" she tries to convince him, but he ignores her. I tap Pam, who relinquishes Neave for just a moment.

"Tell me where he lays his head, and then I will consider your request." I tell him. Neave struggles, but it is pointless.

"The being who originally told him about you is keeping him safe in their realm. We have never met with him there, but Niall knows where it is." My eyes begin to glow at his words. Before I can say anything more, Godric takes over questioning.

"When was the last time Breandan and Niall had contact?" he asks Lochlan.

"They haven't. Not since we…Fintan's death." I'm now fully engulfed in my light at his slipped confession to killing my grandfather. Godric holds up a hand to stop me from ending the fairy myself.

"This being…is it male of female?" What the fuck is up with these questions. I can feel the babies becoming uneasy, so I try to stay calm.

"Female."

"And when was the last time Breandan had contact with her?" Godric asks, but Lochlan doesn't respond. "Have you ever had to deal with a newborn vampire while restrained in iron handcuffs?" All the color in Lochlan's face drains out.

"He met with her around Samhain." We all look at each other. Godric nods his head and resumes his stoic position.

"Your information seems to be useful. Is there anything else?" I ask.

"Are you really heir to the throne?" he asks. A lot more respect in his tone.

"Yes. Surprised?" I respond.

"Actually, no." I smirk and mental give Pam the signal she has been begging me for since I stopped her. She latches on to Neave's neck again, teaching Tara how to feed as she enjoys the fairy's rich blood.

"NO! You said you would spare us!" he screams. Moments later, Neave is drained dry. The shell that was her body dissolves into golden dust.

"I said no such thing. And don't fret. Your master's fate will be similar…if I'm feeling generous." Pam leans over and guides Tara as she sinks her fangs into her first meal.

**Author's Notes:**

**I know, I know…fucking cliffhanger. I'm done with Tara's first night as a newborn yet. Stay with me and I think you will be happy. **

**Don't forget to let me know what you think so far. I heard you loud and clear about how things should go this time around. Please review and give me your thoughts on anything else you want to happen. I may surprise you.**

***The characters in this chapter belong to Charlene Harris & Alan Ball. **

****I OWN NOTHING****


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Karedon's POV

. Ring.

"Northman Residence. How may I direct your call?" I greet.

"I need to speak to Sookie. Now!" a rushed voice says on the other end.

"May I ask who is speaking and the purpose of your call?" I inquire.

"This is Jason and it's none of your fucking business what the purpose is! Put her on the phone." he yells. This is very unusual, even for him.

"Mr. Stackhouse. Your attitude is very unnecessary. Your sister is not here at the moment. Is this an emergency?"

"Sorry. I just need to speak with her as soon as possible. Do you know when she will return?" His tone has now returned to a more acceptable level.

"I do not know. Perhaps you should try her on her cell phone." I suggest.

"Duh! I will. Thanks." The line goes dead. Something is going on and I am bound by duty to find out.

"Harod, Paulo!" My two best warriors appear in front of me. "I need you both to find out what is going on with Jason Stackhouse. He called very upset and we need to make sure he is not in any danger that could affect our Mistress. Do you understand?" They both nod and bow, disappearing without a word spoken. I sincerely hope that whatever is going on with the brother does not hurt or sadden my Mistress. I would hate to lose my temper.

EPOV

"I am not sure that letting Tara's first meal be a full-blooded fairy was such a good idea." I say to both my wife and my maker.

"Well, it's too late now. Besides, the three of you will be able to control her. Right?" Sookie asks.

"Of course, we can. However, she will be high for the next few hours. We will need to burn off this excess energy." Godric answers. I nod in agreement. I can feel and see what the fairy blood is doing to Pam. She looks like she wants to fuck everyone in the room. Godric can assist with that, but I will not let myself or Sookie be involved.

"Pam is going to need to release soon before we have to deal with both of them in this heightened state." Godric nods and walks over to Pam. She was in the middle of examining Tara's fangs.

"Pamela. I need to speak to you for a moment." He grabs her hand and pulls her upstairs to one of the guest rooms. Meanwhile, Tara is looking all around the room, licking her fingers and fangs. Just as her eyes turn towards Sookie, my wife's phone rings and I move to sit next to her.

"_It's Jason. I'll be right back" _she says mentally as she walks into the kitchen.

"Is it normal to feel extremely horny?" Tara asks me.

"Yes. Feeding and sex go together for vampires. Sookie has already spoiled you with this meal. Tomorrow, Pam will show you how to feed from a human and all the things that you need to learn before you can be let out on your own." I explain. She repositions herself on the couch so that he is sitting on her knees, facing me.

"I'm so horny. And I feel hot even though my skin is cold." She whines. I knew this was not a good idea.

"The fairy blood is burning in your veins. It will pass. As far as your desire, Pam will take care of that shortly. Try to focus on something else, like your bond with your maker. Close your eyes and find the bond." I tell her. I use my own bond with my maker to call him. He sends me patience. The lust I feel from my maker and my child is surprising strong. I will admit that I got a little hard, a fact that I was able to hide from the newborn next to me.

"I can't focus! Just want to fuck you." Shit. She rips her shirt off, exposing her chocolate brow breasts and starts to move closer to me. I hold her in place with my mind and rise from the couch.

"Sookie." She does not answer. "SOOKIE!" I yell.

"Eric, what the matt-…oh, shit." she says as she takes in the scene. "What are we going to do?"

"You can teleport her into the room with Godric and Pam and let them fuck it out." I tell her. She nods in agreement and sits next to her friend. They disappear and Sookie pops back a second later.

"I need to leave for a moment." I raise an eyebrow at her words. Knowing I need an explanation, she continues. "Something is up with Jason and he needs me to meet him at Merlotte's." I growl and sit next to her. She immediately climbs into my lap, straddling me.

"What's the problem?" I ask, not so nicely.

"I'm not sure. He sounds scared and nervous."

"Have you heard anything from his guards?" I ask.

"No. And that is what has me worried." She pulls her phone out and sends a text to Karedon. Three alerts sound in rapid succession a moment later. I give her a few minutes to read the messages. Now with the addition of Tara, the lust of three members of my bloodline hits me and I am getting aroused again. I know she can feel my erection as well as hear the three of them upstairs, but she ignores us since there are pressing matters to attend to.

"Jason called the house, freaking out and being rude. Karedon told him that I wasn't there and to try my cell. He then sent two guards to check on him. He is at Merlotte's, but they have observed about a half dozen vampires surrounded the bar. They haven't entered or made contact with Jase, but they are definitely not ours. He says that my brother is sitting at the bar, drinking coffee." We both know that is unusual in itself; Jason sitting at a bar and not drinking a beer.

"What do you want to do?" I ask. I know it is best to hear her plan before I state what I think should happen.

"It's obvious a trap to lure me out into the open. They know that if Jason is involved, I won't stay away. I think I have to go, but I already know that you won't want me to go alone. First, I will call Sam; get a status report of the environment inside, then pop into the bathroom. That way, I won't be caught outside with these strange vamps. Then, I can find out what is going on with Jason." She exhales after stating her plan. It is solid so I send her my pride. She smiles brightly and hugs my neck.

We hear the screams of the two women, which is the signal that they have finally been satisfied. Godric is the first to join us, taking the seat that Tara occupied earlier.

"Did you have fun?" Sookie asks him.

"Yes. I enjoyed myself thoroughly." The lazy grin on his face was all the evidence we needed. While he enjoys the afterglow, she and I discuss the next move.

"_I really do not want you to go, but I know you have to. Please promise me that you will return here immediately if there is any trouble." _I beg.

"_I will. And I will have the guards meet me there. I love you."_ She replies.

"_As I love you. Be careful with yourself and my sons. I would hate to destroy the shifter's bar and everyone in it if something happens to you."_

"_I just know you would." _She kisses me deeply as she grinds on my lap. I moan into her mouth. She giggles as she looks over to Godric. Before he can ask, she pops away.

SPOV

Although I forgot to call Sam before popping into the ladies restroom, I knew it was empty. I dial his number before making my presence known.

He answers on the second ring. "Thanks for calling Merlotte's. How can I help you?" he greets.

"Hey Sam. Don't say my name out loud." He's been in love with me for years, so I knew he would know who it was.

"Hey…something must be up if you are calling me. And I bet it has something to do with a particular patron of mine."

"That would be right. Is Jason ok? Has he said anything to you about why he is there?" I ask.

"Hold on…" I can hear him tell Lafayette to watch the bar so he can talk in his office. No doubt he spied the two fairy guards standing outside of the bathroom. He comes back on the line soon after closing his office door.

"I take it you will be here soon. The guards by the bathrooms could be a little more conspicuous."

"Sorry about that. We have to take precautions. What do you know?"

"Well, Jason came in about an hour ago. Upset that he was interrogated when he called the 'palace' and couldn't talk to you. From what I gathered, someone came to his house and scared him half to death. Something about you being in danger and that he needed to get in touch with you. There's a scent on him. Fairy, but not one I've encountered before. I think it is a trap of some kind, especially with the vampires I smell outside. They haven't come into the bar, but they are obvious wanting for someone's arrival."

"Well, the vampires are not ours. I will probably be able to tell who the fairy is once I talk to him, but are you sure it is _my_ Jason?" I ask.

"Yea, it's him. I couldn't mistake his scent. Just like I couldn't mistake yours" he replies.

"Ok. Well, I'm already here. I will come out once you are back at the bar." I hang up. I follow his mind from his office to the bar. Once he resumes his post, I emerge from the bathroom. The guards bow and disappear. I can feel their minds close by. I slowly walk to the main dining area. Nothing had changed, except a few new faces and some aged older ones. Both Sam and Jason are surprised when they see me since I was sporting my normal flat stomach. Now a month and a half later, I'm look about 5 months pregnant.

I take the stool next to my brother, who still hasn't closed his mouth. "Close your mouth before you catch flies" I tell Jason. Turning to the greying shifter, "Can I have a sweet tea, please?" Sam doesn't say a word as he refills Jason's coffee cup and prepares my beverage.

"Should I even ask about this?" he asks, gesturing to my protruding stomach.

"What's to ask? You knew I was pregnant and I'm not exact _normal_. Are you really surprised?" I ask in return.

"Yes, I am. We can talk about later. Are you ok? Where have you been?" I can see from his mind that it was Breandan who went to my brother. I wonder why he didn't just take him, but I think he knows that it'd just make Eric put even more protection on me.

"I'm fine. What have you been told?"

"Well, this guy…or fairy came to the house tonight. He said that he was sent by Niall to see if I'd spoken to you because you had gone missing. I told him that couldn't be true because Eric would have told me. He said that Eric was busy looking for you. He asked where you might go if you were running. I told him that I wouldn't know. He got mad and popped away." That son-of-a-bitch! I can't wait to kill him.

"First of all, if you are ever looking for me, call my cell. Alright?" Once he nods, I continue.

"Second, if anyone, fairy or vampire approach you and say that Niall sent them, run. Until I tell you otherwise, Niall is not to be trusted." I know he wanted to know more, but I raised my hand to stop him. "I can't tell you why, but I need to find out if he can be trusted first. I've learned some things about our dear old great-granddad. Two of my friends are going to stay with you until further notice."

I mentally order the guards to reveal themselves as if they were coming from the restroom and sit in the empty booth behind us. Moments later, they do as instructed.

"Harod and Paulo will stay with you. They are special like me, so they can be invisible. There are others that are always there, but these two will be with you to keep you safe at all times. We'll not argue about this. Your life will not be in jeopardy."

His mind was overwhelmed, so he didn't try to argue about his new babysitters. "I love you Jason. We are the last remaining Stackhouses and I will do everything I can to keep it that way. Stay safe and listen to what they tell you." I give him an awkward hug from our barstools.

I get up and about to walk back to the bathroom, when he grabs my arm. "What about you? Are you going to be okay?" he asks, his tone voice dripping with fear and concern.

"I'll be fine. Eric keeps me safe and we continue to do so forever." I kiss him on the cheek.

On my way back to the ladies room, Sam stops me. "You're in danger, aren't you?"

"When am I not? This stems from what happen last month, during the pack run. Eric and I have protection on everyone. You, Alcide and his pack, Jason. We are working on ending this. All I ask is that you keep an eye on Jason and one out for anything suspicious."

"I will do what I can."

"Thank you." I enter the bathroom and pop back to my love.

EPOV

It has been fifteen minutes of watching Pam and Godric teach Tara how to move at human speed and control her strength. We discovered that she is a quick learner, something Sookie had told me before of their adventures as teens.

I felt a slight flare of anger from her about five minutes ago that almost sent me out of the house. Once I feel her calm return, I regained my composure. As I watch my family, teaching a new member much like Sookie will teach our sons, I still feel lonely. The one person that I want to be here in this moment is gone. I smile on cue at Tara's achievements and jokes made, but I am detached. Godric and Pam are used to this, but Tara is young and so new. She does not understand to severity of the connection we share. At this point, I would not be surprised if it trumps that of mine with Godric.

Tara stops in mid-stride. She had been practicing moving like her former self. She was facing the fireplace when she stopped, trying to figure out what she is feeling.

"What's wrong, Tara? Why have you stopped?" Pam asks her progeny. I can feel her surprise as she was getting used to Tara's 'never give up until you get it' attitude.

"I feel lonely and sad all of a sudden. Is this normal?" At her words, both Godric and Pam turn to me. I let out an exasperated breathe.

"No, it is not normal. You are feeling me in your new bonds. I am sorry." I state not just to Tara, but to all of them.

Tara vamps next to me. She is uncomfortably close, leaning about an inch or so away from my face, staring into my eyes.

"Whoa. You feel like this because Sookie is not here?" she asks.

"Yes."

"Do you always feel like this when you two are separated?" Had she been anyone else, I would have struck her for asking me so many questions and being so close.

"Yes." I answer.

"The love you have for her is the thing of legends. Never apologize. She deserves it more than anyone. And from what she has told me about you, the same can be said about you." I look at Tara for the first time since she stopped her lesson.

"I have never heard truer words spoken." Godric says from behind her. He lightly grabs her shoulders and pulls her away.

Just as she gets off the couch, my lover appears in front of us. I stand and have her in my arms before she can do anything else.

"Hi honey" she says in my ear. "Hey guys. What did I miss?" she asks of the group.

"Besides watching Tara shows us her amazing ability to learn quickly, the usual. Eric becoming a sniveling bitch because you were gone." Pam quirks with her hand on her hip. I growl at her, but she is used to it and it has no effect.

"Where were you, anyway?" she asks.

"Breandan has been visiting the family?" We all freeze. Tara looks at all of us, unsure of what to say or do. "He went to Jason to pump him for information about where I could be. He told him that he was sent by Niall, that I was in danger, and that Eric was too busy looking for me to come himself. Of course, Jase didn't know where I would go, so he left without anything. My brother called me to make sure I was okay, so I met him at Merlotte's. His vampire lackeys were outside, but they didn't see me. I left Jason with two fairy guards that will stay with him at all times."

"Did the shifter behave?" I ask.

"Yes, he did. I guess whatever Niall did to him worked."

"Good for him." I reply and she swats my arm.

**Author's Notes:**

**I had to add some enemy activity so it would not just be sex, sex, sex. Back to Tara's first night as a vampire.**

***The characters in this chapter belong to Charlene Harris & Alan Ball. **

****I OWN NOTHING****


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

SPOV

"So you guys are telling me that Tara felt Eric's feelings?" I ask for the third time.

"Are you fucking deaf?" Pam says. Eric growls at her which just causes her to roll her eyes at him.

"Sorry, I'm just so shocked. Have you guys ever seen a vampire's gift manifest so quickly after being turned?" It was a good question. I was just hoping one of them had an answer.

"We discovered that Eric had my ability to fly about four nights after he woke. But that is not his gift." I look at my husband, who decided to look away shyly in that moment.

"What are your gifts?"

"I am surprised that you have not figured them out yet. It is not something that we can tell you outright. It is similar to a maker's command, except it is naturally built within each of us when we turn not to reveal it. Really think about everything you know about each of us. I believe that you will know." Godric words trigger something within me, but I put that to the side to consider later.

"I will think about it, but tonight is about Tara. Plus, we have someone else that needs to be taken care of." I look at Eric and he gives me a knowing look. He gets up from the couch and walks into the kitchen, speaking quietly on his phone.

"That's my favorite breather…always full of surprises." She tries to nudge me in the arm, but instead punches me. If I were still human, it'd be surely broken. I rub the spot.

"They will be here when you are ready, lover. Should we reconvene out back?" he asks. I nod and am followed by the others to the backyard.

Eric and Godric disappear, leaving us women standing in the middle of the yard.

"I can't believe that we won't get to sunbathe together anymore." Tara says to me. I look at her, but she is too busy looking at all the stars to notice.

"It's not like you really needed to tan in the first place." We all laugh. Moments later, the guys reappear from the tree line, dragging an unconscious being behind them. Both Pam and Tara's fangs drop loudly as they smell the blood from our guest.

Eric and Godric position him so he his kneeling in front of me. His hands are bound and his face covered in a cloth bag. Upon my signal, Godric snatches the bag off Quinn's head. He has a various cuts on his face, but other than that, he is still the big, burly were-tiger we are all familiar with. I slap him in the face and it feels good. His eyes flutter open.

"Sookie…is that you?" he asks.

"Yes. It's me, one of Eric's whores." I state flatly. His eyes go wide at my words, before the lies follow. "I don't know what he's told you, but I have nothing against you." He tries to look into my eyes, all pitiful and pleading. It's quite pathetic. While he does this, I sift through his mind. Not only was he promised that his mother would be cured of her mental illness, but that he would be given control over all shifters and weres. Disobedience under his rule would be a death sentence. His delusions of grandeur are reminiscent of Bill's. Thank the Gods I finally got it right with Eric and didn't end up dead at the hands of one of these bastards.

"There's no need to try to convince me with your pathetic lies. I can read your mind, dummy." He begins to struggle against his restraints and tries to shift, but I halt that immediately. "Don't even think about it."

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" he yells at me.

"What is with everyone asking me that this week?" I say to myself.

"John Quinn. You are guilty of crimes against humans and the supernatural race as you plotted, schemed, hurt, and killed to deliver us all into servitude. Before you are sentenced, what have you to say to in your defense?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I've done nothing to you! Whatever I've done was to protect myself and my mother" his pleas falling on deaf ears.

"You don't even believe the bullshit coming out of your own mouth, so how do you expect me to? I think you should face one of your victims." I give Eric the signal. He sends a text and Karedon appears on my left with Cassandra holding his hand.

"I…I…thought you were dead? Are you alright?" he asks her.

"Dead? You knew I wasn't. I was the messenger, remember" she screams as she spits in his face. He lunges towards her, but doesn't get far.

"I told them that it was unnecessary for me to hurt you. I had to do what I was told."

"Again, with the lies and that is why you are here." I tell him. He growls at me and tries again to break the bounds around his wrists.

"Where is that bastard? I know he is here. I can smell him on you." His says this as if the words leave a nasty taste in his mouth.

"I told you that my face will be the last thing you see. You will see me soon enough, Quinn." He hears Eric's voice, but doesn't turn in time to see that he was standing next to him.

"You will pay for this, motherfucker! No matter what happens, she and everyone you know will die!" he screams into the night. Had he been paying attention, he would have seen the large bowie knife that Karedon passed to Cassandra. She walks up to him and stabs him in his right side. He buckles over in pain, trying hard not to cry out. She moves to his other side, twisting the knife as she penetrates his flesh again. She grabs him by the ear and in one swift motion, cuts it off.

"AAAHHHH! You filthy bitch! I should have killed you" he seethes through clenched teeth. She puts the blade up to his throat, causing a small cut.

"You should have. Just like your mother shouldn't have given birth to you after being raped. If only she knew what you would become." I have to stop her from taking his life.

"Not yet. There are others that need to exact their revenge as well." I tell her. She nods and gives me the knife. I make it disappear and turn my back to him. He finally breaks his restraints, but before he can do anything, Eric and Godric have him by each arm.

"Pam, Tara. Could either of you use a night cap?" They are at my side instantly. Next, they are on him, sucking his blood with fervor. Before they can drain him, I stop them. He is weak and barely able to hold himself up.

"Not bad, but not even close to tasting as good as the fairy did." Tara says to Pam.

"It's an acquired taste. I only indulge when that is all that is available" she tells her progeny. Tara nods in understanding.

"I sentence you to death. Your soul will not find peace for you don't deserve it. Goodbye, Quinn." Eric steps in front of him. The fear that consumes his mind as he looks into my husband's eyes is wonderful and I share it with everyone around me.

"I always keep my word" Eric says before his rips his arms, his remaining ear, and his tongue off. Godric plunges his hand into Quinn's chest, snatching his heart out. Eric finishes by pulling his head straight off his shoulders.

Cassandra drops to her knees as she sheds tears of relief knowing that Quinn has been brought to pay for what he did to her. Karedon picks her up and looks to me to dismiss them. I nod and they disappear.

Pam and Tara are nearby. Pam looks her over; proud that she didn't spill a drop of blood.

"Why don't you guys go home? We'll meet you back at the palace tomorrow night." They both nod and at vampire speed, they are gone.

"I will take my leave as well. I enjoyed myself very much." I giggle as he kisses my cheek. He shoots up into sky, vanishing into the night.

"It is just you and me now, lover. How should we spend the rest of the evening?" he asks as he waggles his eyebrows in the moonlight.

I pop into his arms, "I'm open to suggestions."

EPOV

Although I know she loves her farmhouse, she loves my (now our) hideaway in Sweden more. As I hold her in my arms, I kiss her with everything I have in me before blinking us there. It was just enough of a distraction to surprise her, something that is very difficult to do when married to a telepath.

I release her lips and it takes a moment before she opens her eyes. As she looks around her, I feel the excitement and happiness build up to momentous proportions.

"Eric! Oh…my…stars!" she screams as she runs all over the place, just make sure it is real. She ends her exploration at our thrones. She slowly removes her clothes before climbing into mine.

My fangs drop as soon as her arousal hits me. I want her; need her like the blood in my veins.

"Come here, Eric." I walk to her slowly, removing my clothes as well. By the time I reach her, all that I have on are my pants. I kneel in front of her, propping both of her legs up on the arms of my throne.

"You still have…" she began, but as soon as my tongue hits her clit, she is silent. I suck on the bundle of nerves, causing her to let out a loud moan. I use two of my fingers to spread her lower lips open. She is dripping wet and it tastes wonderful. Her fingers tangle themselves in my hair, pushing and pulling my head where she wants it. I push my tongue deep into her entrance.

"_Jag vill du så dålig, men du tunga känner så god. Stoppa inte. Vänligen gör inte stopp. Jag är så nära..." _she pants. I am so tempted to fuck her, but I want to taste that heavenly nectar that only she can produce. Her moans grow louder as her grip becomes tighter.

"_Bit mig, Eric! Bit mig, nu!" _I know she is so close and for the first time, I am torn. I do not know which I want more, her blood or her cum. Fuck it. I chose both, sinking my fangs into her inner lips. She explodes. Her screams fill the room.

After licking her clean of everything, I sit back on my heels and look at the most beautiful woman in existence. Her light is slowly fading as she struggles to control her breathing.

"I hope I was not too rough. I just could not…" I try to say, but she is on me. As I fall back to the floor, she pops us to our sanctuary.

SPOV

We land on the bed; Eric on his back, trying to hold me. I am so worked up after that orgasm that my all-consuming thought is having him in every conceivable way. I grab him by the throat and force him to look into my eyes.

"_Du är den mest häpnadsväckande mannen och man. Jag vill du i varje-vägs och jag ska. Men första, måste jag återvända tjänsten." _I lick his fangs, causing him to shudder beneath me.

"Lover, I…" he starts, but I cut him off.

"Shh. Let me please you" I commands and he has no choice but to comply. I kiss all over his face, moving down to his neck. When I reach that my favorite spot, the curve between his neck and shoulder, I bit him. His blood hits my tongue and I almost cum again. He lets out a sound that is a mix between a growl and a moan.

I take a couple of pulls and release him. I slide down his body, now straddling him, but my kisses continue. I kneed his upper arms and chest, reveling in the power that is held within the body of this man; my man. I run my tongue over each of his nipples. When I hear him moan at the attention I am giving him, I bite him again. His growl is much louder this time and his body is now slightly glowing.

"_Du kör mig vansinnig, älskare!" _he almost yells at me.

"_That is my goal" _I think to him. I continue my path of kisses as I flood his mind with all the ways I want him to have me tonight. He squirms, trying desperately to get out of his pants. I burn them off of him, causing GP to spring up and press into my stomach.

I reach his navel and lick it. Just feeling his washboard stomach under my hands makes me even more determined to spend the rest of my life pleasuring him. I move to his side so that I can take his rock hard cock in one hand and continue rubbing along his eight-pack. As I stroke him, I realize that he hasn't taken his eyes off of me.

"You are so beautiful" he tells me as he reaches to stroke my hair. I give the biggest smile, right before I take him into my mouth. He takes in a huge gulp of air, but doesn't release it.

It doesn't take long to get what I want. Between my kisses and bites, he was close to the edge by the time I got to this point. As I bob up and down on his cock, his fingers fondle my lady bits. With one more rotation of my hand and me sucking his head for dear life, he explodes in my mouth. Before I release him, I swallow his load. As I licking my lips, Eric snatches me up.

He sinks his fangs into my breast. As he drinks, he positions himself in between my legs. I have just enough time to say his name before he enters my ass. My back arches and I become unhinges. Our combined lust consumes the bond and nothing exists but us.

His thrusts are slow yet determined to explore every inch he can reach. He releases my breast and a drop of blood dribbling down his chin. I watch as he licks to catch it. I want him to go faster, harder yet I want to be in control. While he is distracted by my blood and how tight I am, I surprise him by popping out of his grasp.

"SOOKIE!?" he yells as reappear just inches away from him. I'm on all fours and wiggling my ass in the air.

"Come get it if you really want it" I tell him. He retakes his position within my back door almost before I can finish the sentence. His grip on my hips is firm and he is trying his hardest not to lose control inside me.

"Let me do this" I tell him as I push his hands away. I begin to rock back and forth; push my ass down on his dick and rising all the way to the tip. His moans have turned into incoherent mumbles as he lets me have my way.

I move faster, which I can feel surprises him. He grabs ahold on my shoulder with one hand as if to hold on. He is so close to his end that I'm not sure he knows it. I guess he figures it out because he pulls me back to his chest and begins pounding into me. He grabs me by the throat; his lips are just centimeters from my ear as he speaks to me.

"I love you so much. I…I…cannot say it enough. I will spend the eternity showing you how grateful…I am that…you chose me." His accent is thicker than it's ever been. His words crack by their end and it causes me to cum again. The force of my orgasm makes my muscles back their clench him and he squeezes my neck as he reaches his end along with me.

The roar that escapes my husband almost sounds like a battle cry. We are both glowing. We collapse in a heap on our sides. He finally releases the air he took in earlier as I struggle to control my breathing. We just lay here on this big bed, he is still deep inside me and I love it. The hand that was holding my throat slowly retreats down my body, his arms wrapping around my waist.

I hope he doesn't think I'm done because I'm far from it. I pop out of his arms and he growls at me. I laugh as I push him onto his back and sink down on his manhood again. His eyes roll up into his head as my pussy stretches to accommodate his hugeness.

"Look at me, Eric" I tell him as he refocuses on me once again. I ride him slow, enjoying the feeling of having him this way.

"Lover? What has gotten into you?" he asks

"You. In more ways than one. And I want more of you" I respond as I roll my hips. His mouth hangs open as he watches himself disappear inside me over and over again. He sits up; wrapping his arms about me again, and holds me to his chest. His open mouth kisses are filled with passion and desperation. When he reaches my neck, I hold his head there.

"Bite me, Eric" but he shakes his head no.

"I have already taken too much" he says as his tongue draws patterns on my skin.

"I will tell you when you've taken too much. Now, do as you are told" I order. I pull his wrist to my mouth and bite. He yells out something that I can't even decipher before latching onto my neck. Our exchange triggers something in me as a bright white light explodes from my body. Its force pushes him back down to the mattress. The light is so blinding that I have to close my eyes. Then, the world falls away.

_I'm standing in the front yard by the cherry blossom tree. I look around me and everything is lite up by the bright sun. Two small boys run towards me and I bend down to catch them. _

"_Mommy! We're coming soon" one of them says as I squeeze him with one arm._

"_Yep, momma! We will be with you and daddy soon" says the other as I do the same with my other arm._

"_I know, but I hope not yet. It would be too soon" I tell them._

"_Not now, silly. We're just getting bigger" says the first._

"_We can't wait to see you and daddy!" says the other._

"_We can't wait either. Now, I and daddy need private time. So I need you both to go to sleep" I tell them. They each give me a kiss on the lips and break my hold on them. They run off, not before turning to wave at me._

_The sun's brightness begins to fade and I return to the present._

EPOV

I do not know what just happened, but we both climaxed as soon as the light started. I cannot do anything but lay there, buried inside her. I want to shake her, but I have learned to just wait it out.

The light finally fades and she opens her eyes. She looks around the room.

"Lover? Are you alright?" I ask her. The smile that spreads on her face is by far my favorite expression.

"Oh, yes" she says. I feel her happiness through the bond. When our eyes meet, we both move to look at her stomach. It has grown exponentially with the past few minutes. "Whoa" she breathes out.

"Where were you just now?" I ask her.

"Out front with the boys. They say they will be here soon and can't wait to see us. They are so smart!" she exclaims. I roll so I can lay her down on her back. Easing out of her, she moans in disapproval. I laugh and kiss her nose. She tries to pull me back down, but I escape.

"I feel we are about to have company. I will run you a bath and get us some food. Would you like anything in particular?"

"You" she says. She crawls to the end of the bed. Her breasts and belly are now bigger than I have ever seen them and I grow hard again. I have to get out of her, but I lose my conviction. Again, I escape her clutches.

"Anything else?" I ask.

"I guess I will take a salad…and some blood." She says the last shyly. I raise her chin up to look into her eyes.

"Do not ever feel ashamed of wanting blood. My sons need it and therefore, you need it." I kiss her softly and release her quickly. I blink upstairs to get our provisions.

I just round the corner into throne area to see our seats are taken. Odin and Freya are wearing wide grins as I stop in front of them.

"We were betting which one of you would surface first. Surprising, Freya won stating that you would have to break free of her child. I, on the other hand, thought Sookie would be begging for mercy. I see it is the other way around." He stands and moves in front of Freya. He drops to his knees and kisses her feet. She giggles, which weirdly sounds just like Sookie, and squirms in my wife's throne.

"Okay, you have paid your debt. Sit down" she tells him. Turning her attention to me, "You are turning out to be everything I hoped for and more. I'm very proud of her choice in you Viking. My grandsons will be amazing as they already are."

"I take it you both know what just happened." They both nod.

"The babies are in their final stage of growth and now we must prepare for their arrival. With Yule just days away, there is much to be done. We are here to speak to you both about Niall." I growl at the mentioning of his name. Odin smiles, but Freya's expression remains serious.

"I second that. I am very displeased in the Fae Prince and would love nothing more than to remove him from his reign, but it is not time yet. Remember, Sookie will give birth in Faery and we must give him the chance to prove his loyalty. She will be a fair and just Queen. It is not up to us or you to judge him. Only she can." I nod my understanding, although I do not like it.

"Do you know if he can be trusted? Why did he do this?" I ask.

It is Odin who responds. "Niall was lead to believe that Sookie would attempt to take the throne. However, it was really Breandan that would do so. Hela knew this, but neither Niall nor Breandan were in the know. She later told Breandan that Sookie would be heir and it fueled his desire to not only kill Sookie and all half-breeds, but to remove Niall. It was AP who opened Niall's eyes to the truth and that is why he has changed his tone."

"So, Niall can be trusted?" I ask again. I need a definitely answer before I will let him near her.

"Again Viking, that decision belongs only to my child." Freya says.

"What about Hela?" I ask.

"Mmm…that is the question that we are still struggling to answer, my son. We would like to give Sookie the chance to weigh in on this." I nod again. She will, after all, take over.

"_Eric. What is taking you so long?" _Sookie asks in my mind. I cannot believe that I forgotten about my lover. Both of the Gods laugh and whisper to each other as the observe me.

"_I'm coming, lover" _I respond.

"No. Let her come up for air" Freya says. As if on cue, Sookie walks around the corner. Obviously unaware that our company had already arrived, she is totally naked. She wears barefoot and pregnant very well and I have to reign in my lust. As soon as she sees them, she shrieks and conjures her robe.

"You could have warned me" she says to me. "And you two could have called first" she says to them. Only my wife will be saucy to two Gods.

"I told him not to. Now come here so we can get a good look at you" Freya tells her.

**Author's Notes:**

**Major lemons in this chapter. Next, Niall will be confronted and the nest will gather for Yule. How do you think everyone will respond to Sookie's new appearance?**

**Let me know your thoughts. Thank you to my faithful readers. Your feedback keeps me going.**

**Here are the translations for this chapter:**

**Jag vill du så dålig, men du tunga känner så god. Stoppa inte. Vänligen gör inte stopp. Jag är så nära... = I want you so bad, but you tongue feels so good. Don't stop. Please don't stop. I'm so close...**

**Bit mig, Eric! Bit mig, nu! = Bite me, Eric! Bite me, now!**

**Du är den mest häpnadsväckande mannen och man. Jag vill du i varje-vägs och jag ska. Men första, måste jag återvända tjänsten. = You are the most amazing man and husband. I want you in every way and I will. But first, I must return the favor.**

**Du kör mig vansinnig, älskare! = You are driving me mad, lover!**

***The characters in this chapter belong to Charlene Harris & Alan Ball. **

****I OWN NOTHING****


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

**SPOV**

After 20 minutes of Freya and Odin pawing all over my belly, which was now protruding even further than before, we discussed the best way for me to approach Niall about his 'loyalty' without showing that we were suspicious of him.

The plan is to start a conversation about something random and use my 'southern charm' to get him to spill the beans. Freya was confident that since my powers had increased, I should be able to read the Fae Prince. At first, I was feeling guilty about doing something so deceitful to my great-grandfather. However, when I really thought about it, I was anxious to get it over with. With need to learn how he found out about me and what he did to AP, I was pissed and determined to discover the truth.

"Lover?" I turn to see those bright blues staring at me. My thoughts shifted from plotting about Niall and got lost in my gorgeous husband.

"Yes?" I reply in my haze. He's so sexy…and strong…and tall…and did I mention sexy. I am the luckiest girl in the universe.

"I asked if you were ready to go back to the palace. We have been away for almost three days." We had been sitting by the hearth in the living room area of the hideaway.

"Yea, I'm ready. You know Pam is going to talk shit about this" I say as I rub my hands over my stomach.

"Of course she will, but you know that is because she wants them to hurry up and come so she has others to spoil." He did have a point and I nodded. I rose from my seat to be twirled in his broad chest.

"Whoa! What are you so excited about?"

"My amazingly beautiful wife is swollen with my children. It turns me on and I love to rub it the faces of others" I couldn't help but laugh. Moments later, we were in the foyer of the palace. We didn't even take a step towards the dining room before Pam was in front of us.

"Holy shit! I just saw you the day before yesterday and you were just showing. Now…" she bent down to be level with her stomach. "Hey, boys! I hope that you making your mother fatter means that you will be here soon. I have soooo much to teach you about the world and your father." I don't know why, but they went crazy. I grabbed her hand and placed on my belly so she could feel them.

"Whoa!" she sighed. "Hey. Don't come out yet…if you kick your way out it will be messy. And ruin my Choos" Eric and I both laughed before I left them. While they caught up about everything that's happen over the last 36 hours, I went to our room. Even though everything looked the same, it all seemed different in some way. I sat on the end of our bed and thought about the pending conversation with Niall.

I was deep in my thoughts when I heard a familiar pop. Expecting to see the man in question, I was shock to see my long lost godmother.

"Claudine!" I shriek.

"Sookie!" she replies as we slam into one another in a fierce hug. I had expected to never see her again. Now, after all these years being back, I immediately wondered why she was here.

"I thought I had lost you forever" I say almost in a whisper.

"I know and you did. I stayed away because I knew I would be a distraction. But the babies will be here soon and I want to be there for you." I understood her explanation, but the timing of this visit still irked me.

"Something else brought you here…especially at this moment. Why have you come?" I ask. She is hesitant; looking around the room as if she thinks someone may be listening. She raises her hand and creates a bubble that completely surrounds us. I know it is a privacy sphere, but the reason for it is what's troubling.

"I know that you are about to confront our grandfather. I just recent learned that you still live and the changes that you have gone through…"she says before I interrupt her.

"How?"

"Karedon came and told me everything he could before he left to not be discovered by anyone in Faery. I knew that in the past Niall and Breandan were close. They would meet in his office and travel together, but of course, I didn't know why. With Karedon's information, I was able to put the pieces together."

"Can I trust him? This is one of the most important things I need to know because if he has betrayed me…" Now, it was her turn to interrupt.

"I don't know. I have my suspicions that he has kept you secret from me out of some fear. He should have told me that you were back when he discovered it, I am your fairy godmother after all. But he didn't and still has not acknowledged to me or anyone else in Faery that when he comes to the Earth realm, it is you he visits. I'm concerned to say the least."

"You know what it means if he has betrayed me. I need to know where your loyalties lay, Claudine. I love you and will understand, but please be honest with me." I am practically begging and she knows it.

"I have never lied to you and will not start now. After everything I have learned and trusting my instincts, my loyalty is with you and will always remain to Faery." I see the sincerity and sadness in her eyes.

"Okay. Go before anyone finds out about this visit. I will be there soon to give birth and need you at my side." She nods and kisses my cheek before dissipating the bubble and popping away.

Although her words did more to raise my anxiety than to relieve it and at least I was confident in my course of action if I believed that Niall was not the loving relative he pretended to be. I felt Eric right before he blinks into the room. He sniffs the air and looks around, deep in protective mode.

"Sookie, is everything alright? What is wrong?" He kneels in front of me and wraps his arms about me. I sigh and lay my head on his shoulder.

"I have a feeling that things are about to get ugly." He raises my head to look into my eyes.

"_Are you referring to Niall?" _he asks

"_Yes. If he has betrayed me, then I will kill him and take the throne way earlier than anyone planned. I wasn't expecting to have to think about these things right now. Not with everything else going on." _He wipes away the tears that I didn't even know had fallen.

"_You are the strongest person I know and I will be behind you 100%. I am sorry that you have to go through this, but maybe we should deal with Breandan before Niall. That way, if Niall is found to be dishonorable, you won't have to worry about the threat of Breandan." _My pragmatic husband was right. I needed to prioritize my threats. I know Niall wants to be rid of Breandan as much as I do, but he can't exist and be near my family if he is the reason for the threat in the first place.

"_You are right. I will wait to deal with Niall later, but I will learn the truth and hold onto it until Breandan is gone. We don't have much time. The babies will be here in a matter of days. We must keep them safe."_

"_And we will. Let's go eat dinner with our nest and we can strategize on making an offensive move." _I nod in agreement and let him lead us to the grand dining room.

**About an hour into dinner…**

After all the ladies cooed over my belly and the men gave congratulations again to Eric for his newfound breeding abilities, we settled at the table to enjoy a feast with our nest. We laughed and shared stories about the happenings we missed during our absence. But the tranquility was soon interrupted.

I could feel the minds of all the fairies guards fade as they went invisible. That was our signal that a vampire had arrived that was not aware of our fairy force. Rasul sped into the dining room and vamped to Eric's side. Speaking only loud enough for us to hear, he let us know what was going on.

"There is a King Carloman of New Mexico demanding an audience with you. He refuses to make an appointment." Eric looks at me and I nod to him my approval.

"Let him in and get your people into position for any scenario." He nods and vamps out the door. Addressing the nest, Eric fills them in. "Well, it seems that we have an unexpected guest that impatiently requires an audience." Our nest, which has grown very protective as of late, begins to whisper their curiosities as to our guest's identity.

Gran raised me to be the epitome of southern hospitality; manners, gestures of good will, and everything in between. The fact that this man storms into my home as if he owns it with no apology make my blood boil.

"NORTHMAN! I was trying to be a gentleman when I brought you into my home and you dare disrespect me by disgracing it! HOW DARE YOU!" he yells. I raise my hand to stop the guards from delivering his true death and gesture for them to remove the humans. As they move to carry out my order, he glares at me. "Oh, and is that who was running your kingdom doing your absence? Shouldn't she be leaving with the rest of the blood bags?" I could feel Eric's anger rising, but he face remained blank.

"Carloman. There is no need to be insulting to my Queen. And due to her title, she is well within her rights to rule in my stead. What is it that you want? I thought my answer to your proposal was more than clear." All eyes were on the man who interrupted our lovely evening. As I look around the table at those remaining, their thoughts echoed mine.

"_This is going to be interesting…I'm happy I came along" _thought John.

"_Just say the word…please let them say the word so I can blow this fucker's head off. I wonder if it will grow back…it would in the Nightside" _Suzie contemplates.

"_This bastard is so lucky that we retired…I know he would have been a target…I think he just got added to my 'Hit List'" _was the line of thinking from Jasmine.

"_Please don't move…I pray that Jasmine doesn't react to this…that would be the last thing we need" _thought Vayl, which was echoed by Dave, Cassandra, Cole, and Raoul. I think she became my favorite person at that moment.

Everyone else was of the same mindset.

"What I want is for you to make sure that is your final answer because if it is, then I will make true on my word." That was just what I wanted to hear, but the hardest thing for me was to sit and listen to his rant.

"Just so I am clear; you want me to pledge fealty of not only my kingdom, but those I do not rule over to you or you will take them. Is that a correct assessment?" The fucker nods. "Well, my official answer remains the same. However the monarchs of those 'states under my influence' are all seated here so perhaps you should ask them if they will turn their kingdoms over to you in person." The look on his face was priceless.

"Wh…what do you mean, they are here?" he stammers.

"Forgive my manners. I will let them introduce themselves." One by one, the monarchs of Minnesota, Nevada, and Arkansas, stood and made their presence know. I thought I was about the see a vampire shit his pants.

"Since you are speechless at the moment, I will ask for you." Turning his attention to our nest, he continues. "My fellow monarchs, the King of New Mexico is requesting that you, as well as I, give over our kingdoms or face death. What say you to his request?"

Standing, Betsy turns her attention Carloman. "My answer is no and I consider your request a challenge on my rule. Once I present my grievance to the Exalted One, I will devote all my attention to your removal as King and make sure that whoever replaces you is not one of your followers." To say that he was shocked would be an understatement.

"You aren't old enough nor haven't ruled long enough to challenge me!" he yells.

"Oh, but you know that I am and as the Royal Consort, I make my Queen's will my personal goal" said Sinclair as he stood next to his wife.

"And she will not be alone." Godric stood and walked over to Carloman. "You know that I am older than your maker. And I know that he taught you to know your enemy before you pick a fight. Even your father knew that. Such a disappointment you are as a progeny and a monarch."

"How DARE you!?" he yells as he takes a couple of steps back from Godric.

Pam looks at me and winks as she stands as well. "Personally, I don't like threats. Never have and never will. So, I accept your challenge Pip and dare you or anyone who owes your fealty to step foot in Nevada. They will leave, renounce you and swear fealty to me, or meet the true death." She pulls her phone out and sends the text to her second in command. "I don't think your regime will appreciate how your side dealings have now crippled them financially."

"Mark my words; this will be a mistake that you will all regret." He turns to storm out but is face to face with me. "Get the fuck out of my way, blood bag. Don't let your master get you killed." I just couldn't help myself. I raised my power and forced him to his knees.

"You walk into _our_ palace, interrupting _our_ dinner, making demands and threats. It is you who just made a mistake that you should already regret at this moment. And that would be leaving New Mexico. You will be our guest until the Ancient Pythoness gives us her ruling on your future." Rasul was at my side before I could call him. "Take him to a cell."

Just as Carloman fixed his mouth to speak, six guards armed with assault rifles aimed at his heart, before he realized that he had no choice but to do as he was told. His head slumped down and he looked utterly defeated. Rasul grabs his arm and begins leading him out of the room.

"You don't know what is coming. You are a naïve little blood bag bitch who will be squished for your insolent attitude." His voice was calm and certain.

I move into their path. Raising my power, I could feel my body throbbing with light. The fear in Carloman's eyes was very pleasing. "It is you and Breandan that are naïve. You and all your little followers will pay for betraying your kind. And I am the one to do it." I plunged my hand into his chest and quickly ripped out his black heart. Just before he disintegrated, the bastard watched as I crumble it in my hand.

**EPOV**

As I, and everyone around me, watched as my lover viciously gives Carloman the true death, I thought back to all the moments in our life together. Every moment I grow prouder.

I survey the room and it seems like everything has been frozen. Pam, Godric and everyone else…including Sookie…were motionless. Just as I am about to stand from my seat, I am stopped by two small hands.

Standing on either side of my chair, there are two teenage boys who look just as I did when I was 15, are trying to keep me seated. To my left, the blonde with blue eyes smirks at me. To my right, the blonde with brown eyes nods. I sit back down.

"_She grows impatient, father. It is time to begin taking them out"_ says my son with brown eyes.

"_This will leave Breandan alone and he will have to call Hela for help"_ says blue eyes. _"Then, the other Gods can take her out."_

"_What are your names?"_ I ask. I know…such an intelligent question in this moment. They both laugh with innocence much like their mother's.

"_We aren't going to tell you. You will decide soon, though"_ answers brown eyes.

"_Get ready Dad. We'll be here soon"_ says blue eyes. They both move their hands away, but I cannot let them go just yet.

"_Wait! I need to know…should we trust Niall?"_ They both look at one another, having a silent conversation.

"_I don't think we can answer that, father. GG & the old man gave us strict orders"_ says brown eyes.

"_GG? The old man?"_ I ask.

"_Yes sir. Freya & Odin"_ they reply in unison. Before I can ask them anything else, they disappear.

I sit back and am in deep contemplation about what my children have told me as I watch everything come back to life. No one else seems to notice that anything happened. I grow tired of this bullshit waiting, sitting around as the enemy continues to push us. I stand and call everyone's attention to me.

"The time for patience has ended. The audacity for Carloman to walk in here and demand our surrender means that they are too confident. We need to isolate Breandan." I state plainly. I watch as the nest nods in agreement. "We will need to divide our efforts in order to strike a defiant blow that will bring them down to our level."

Over the next four hours, we all worked together to come up with a plan that will show the universe not to fuck with us. The kingdom of Minnesota will handle de Mada. Vayl and his trust will focus on Salome. Godric volunteered to rally the monarchs of North America & Europe to determine who was friend or foe. Pam will find me warriors, those with special abilities much like our nest and recruit them. I told them all that I will find the locations of all our targets; de Mada, Salome, Breandan, and even Hela.

I step out of the meeting to instruct Huginn and Muninn to find them and report back. They both disappear to do my bidding.

During these hours of strategizing and plotting, I plead with Sookie to rest but my stubborn wife refused. She sat in silence, only speaking when a suggestion was not feasible or put one of us in danger. On the multiple occasions I tried to talk to her, she would just shake her head and tell me later. It was times like this that I wish I was the one with telepathy and could know what she was thinking; however, her shields are unparalleled, so if she did not want me in her head I was not going to gain access.

Dawn had finally drawn near by the time we reconvened. I stand and watch as our nest files out of the room, only my maker, my child and my mate remain. Once the doors closes, all eyes focus on my wife.

"Spill it, my telepathic friend. We may not be able to read your mind, but we can feel something is up." Pam was always one to cut to the chase. Sometimes it was a good thing, mostly it was annoying.

"Sookie" my maker calls and her eyes focus on him. "I must concur with Pamela. We know you have an opinion and aren't sharing it. We need to know how your are feeling about all this." We pause for a few moments, hoping she would respond in anyway, but she still does not speak.

"Dawn is moments away. We will meet at first dark and continue this conversation." They nod and vamp out of the room. As I turn to look at her, I find that her eyes have been on me. I do not know what is going on behind her intense stare, but it is chilling.

Not knowing what else to do, I pick her up out of her chair and blink us to our bedchamber. The silence goes on until about 7am when it is replaced by the steady rhythm of her heart, telling me that she is asleep. It was only then that I could close my own eyes.

**Author's Notes:**

**HELLO! I had to take a hiatus, but I have returned and I'm ready to finish this one out.**

**Whew! That was one of the hardest chapter to write, so far. I got a little lost, but I have regrouped and decided where I want to go with this. **

**Thanks for hanging with me and my long-windedness. I promise that it will be worth it. **

**Please review and give me your thoughts on the endgame. What would you like to see this happen? **

***The characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors, CH, & AB. **

****I OWN NOTHING****


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

**SPOV**

_I don't know where I am, but I'm freezing. I look around and survey the frozen tundra I'm standing on, stretching as far as the eye can see. This is nothing like Eric's homeland or our hideout. It is foreign and desolate. From the formations of rock and the absence of any form of life other than myself, I conclude that this is not anyplace in the Earth Realm. _

_An invisible pull urges me to move in a certain direction so I comply. I feel like I'm moving south. The most abnormal part about this is that there is no sun or moon. The sky is covered in dark, thick clouds that produce a mixture of snow and ash._

_After a few minutes of following the pull, I stand before the entrance of a castle made of ice. There is no door to bar my entry, so I enter. My distorted reflection from the floor to ceiling sheets of ice are all that seems to be in this place, but I know that is not true. I can feel the others. Silently waiting for the order to kill me or just curious on how far I will get before I am struck down like all the others. _

_I walk into a hall that is much like the rest of this place, empty; the only exception being the figure sitting in the throne at its end. I feel like time is of the essence, so I decide to skip the pleasantries._

"Who are you? And where am I?" _I ask. The cloaked figure, who had be sitting quietly with a bowed head, finally moves at my words. _

"I am the Goddess Hela. You are in Niflheim and you have not earned your welcome here. At least not yet."_ The threat from her last words is not lost on me._

"So that's it! You want me to become one of the dishonored dead so that you can boost to the rest of the Gods that you control the spirit of Freya's offspring."

_In a blink, she is in front of me. Her hood falls back to reveal her face. Half of it is only bone, muscle, and ligaments. Her eyeball is completely exposed while her ear, half her nose and lips are missing. I can see her rotten teeth through the gap between her upper and lower jaws. Steam rises from this side of her skull as mucus and a dark sledge, which I assume to be her blood, drips. The drops melt the ice like acid as it hits the floor. Her other half, the right side, is youthful and healthy. Her skin is free from any blemishes or wrinkles. Long black tresses hang over her right shoulder. Her lips are full, reminding me of Angelina Jolie's. _

_She expected me to be repulsed by her appearance and is surprised when I stare into her eyes unfazed. Her eyes have the biggest irises I have ever seen and they are equally black in color. _

"I should have given you more credit. But that is beside the point now. You will not change my outcome. Freya must suffer as I have suffered. Once she is crippled and the others are distracted fawning over her, I will unleash Fenrir and Jormungand to start Ragnarok."

_As she spoke, she straightens and I can feel her confidence as much as I can the pain and bitterness._

"I cannot imagine what it has been like to rule here alone. Perhaps if you weren't so mean, others would come visit you. You may have to be ruthless to spirits, but not the other Gods. They know your power and respect it; it is _you_ they don't respect."

_Enraged at my words, she tries to back-hand me. I pop behind her. She cackles and throws her cloak completely off to face me. I find that she is wearing a gown with bellowing sleeves, much like one I've seen my mother in. Only hers is black. She has one perfect breast on an hourglass shape on her right side, but the skeletal frame of her body can be recognized on her left side._

"HA! You think you can change my will with your petty wisdom! I am forever and was created this way. There is nothing you can do to change that. My POWER should give me the respect I deserve, yet they turn their noses up at me!? I already have my army…all I need" _she moves within inches of me, on my right (of course) "_is for Freya, hence you, to fall."

Before I can process Hela's words, I'm ripped out of whatever that experience was. Eric is shaking me violently to wake me up. The bond is overwhelmed by his concern and worry, but it is his fear making it feel like too much.

"Oh, bless the Gods! You have come back to me!" His eyes are glowing bright blue, his cheeks still wet from his blood tears. I open my mouth to speak and he tries stops me.

"Eric. What's wrong? It is the bab-?" My hands go to my stomach immediately and it is glowing. The light is more golden than white. It is as if they are protecting themselves. The power just didn't feel like mine.

"We were both sleeping until a searing pain woke me to discover you levitating above the bed. I kept you from floating away as if you were trying to leave. Our sons were already shielding themselves from whatever was happening to you. I spoke to them, kept them calm. You finally returned to the bed and that is when I began to shake you." He pulls me to his chest and kisses me all over my face. I bring his lips to mine and greedily claim them.

The kiss deepens when his tongue flicks my upper lip. My nightie is ripped off me as Eric's pajama bottoms disintegrate under my touch without breaking the kiss. His hands find my breasts, kneading them tenderly. I push against his shoulders so I can get him on his back. Straddling him, I immediate impale myself on him. I was dripping wet from the time I open my eyes to see his. The lust passing between us makes us fill the room with moans and groans of pleasure.

Slowly and steadily, we make love for hours. We change positions like I wasn't the size of an elephant. We taste ourselves on one another. He whispers words of love and devotion in my ear as he pounds me from behind. I lose myself in the ecstasy of his voice.

"_Kom för mig min Gudinna, min fru_." With those words, I explode. My climax engulfs him and he lets out a roar that feels like it could move mountains. We collapse onto our sides, still joined.

"That was…" I pant, unable to find the words.

"…indescribable" he finishes and all I can do is nod. I can see the sun beginning its decent on the horizon.

I know that we don't have long before decisions have to be made. As we lay there, I recount my visit to Niflheim to him. By the time I finish, he is as still as if he is in downtime. My attempt to sit up is the only thing that brings his focus back to me.

"I cannot believe this. You have the most pure heart of any creature in the universe and it is the Goddess of Death that wants to use you to begin Ragnarok? And it is because the other Gods do not like her?!" His voice rose with each sentence. He vamps out of the bed to pace, too amped on anger to stay still.

I watch him as I contemplate what to do next. He stops in midstride as his attention is called to something outside of our room. Gunshots…from assault rifles. Eric ignites in blue flames as he throws on some pants. I try to scramble off the bed, but he stops me.

"NO! This is the safest room in the house. Our nest mates will come here to protect you. I need you to stay here." He's got to be kidding!

"NO WAY! I can fight. I'm no…" before I can say another word, my stomach begins to glow and I double over in pain.

"GODRIC! PAM!" he screams. The doors almost come off the hinges when they vamp into the room. Pam immediately secures the windows and bulletproof shutters. Godric is on the other side of the bed. Eric pulls me up towards the headboard.

"What's happening?" Eric asks them.

"We are under attack. There are 100 or so intruders, but the fairy guards are holding them off. We just need 7 more minutes before the rest of our vampire forces rise." Godric explains. Pam joins us by hovering behind Eric.

"They're weres…not all wolves but all predators" she tells us. I try to scan, but a wave of pain hits me so hard that my back arches off the bed. Eric moves down my body and lays his face on my stomach. He tells them to help calm me. The pain ebbs slowly and I can focus. I succeed this time and find an army attacking our home. They have yet to break into the main perimeter, but it is only a matter of time. Eric and I feel when Rasul and his forces rise. He leaves me to give them instructions.

"Pam, guard the door and only let our nest mates in. I will join Eric." When he tries to leave the bed, I grab Godric's arm to keep him with me.

"Please don't leave me" I beg him. He looks to Pam. "I got this" she retorts and dashes off. She puts six guards, both fairy and vampire, on the door to prevent anyone from making inside the room.

Godric is nervous, but I can only tell from his mind. His face is emotionless as he listens to all around us. He holds my hand, tracing an unknown pattern over my palm. It is somewhat soothing. He begins speaking to my stomach too. It felt weird and I couldn't make out what he was saying, but the babies were responding to it.

Together, Godric and I hear when the wall is breached. The footfalls of whatever broke through are thunderous. I watch in horror through the minds of my guards as an ice giant pushes through the concrete and metal barrier.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I scream. I close my eyes and raise my power. I get off the bed and move to the door.

"Wait! You're nude!" Godric tells me. I grab the sheet off the bed and wrap it around me. I storm out of the door. Godric doesn't leave my side. When we reach the top of the landing, I see the giant with my own eyes. Its body is covered with some of the same rock formations I saw in Niflheim. Hela officially make it on my kill list as of this moment.

"I call upon you, Thor, to aid me in my quest. Blood of my blood, made from the Gods as am I." There is no need to raise my voice and I feel it when he enters the realm. Eric appears at my side, anger written on his face to find me outside of the room. He looks at Godric, then back to me.

"I don't want to hear it! There's a fucking giant in our yard!" He looks and he reaches his boiling point. The God of Thunder couldn't have picked a better time to join us.

"Hold still, brother. You have much power, yet it is not enough to best a jotun. I guess you have to learn how to sometime." His baritone reflects his long years as he places a hand on Eric's shoulder.

"Brother? I hoped to not meet you like this." My husband has never felt intimidated by anyone, but Thor isn't just anyone.

"I feel the same, but I am here now and you have a jotun that is trying to kill your Goddess." Thor said the words to get Eric flaming again, but this time, they both walked to the front door.

"Bring him back to me, Thor!" I yell before they exit.

"We are Odin's children. What could go wrong?" he replies. Then, I watch in terror as the giant swats them to the side like they were nothing.

**EPOV**

The impact of the giant's swing was jarring. I took me a couple extra seconds to rise. I look to my left to see Thor dusting debris off his shoulder. He walks over to me and stretches his arm over my shoulders.

"Ok, brother. The trick is to distract them. Like most overly large creatures, they aren't very smart. We must lead it away from the house." His voice is almost too nonchalant for even me and I know how to stay calm in battle situations.

I nod and vamp in front of the giant again. I rise into the air, directly in its face. I cock back and punch it in the eye. It howls in pain and I am nearly swatted again, but I dodge the strike with ease. Having secured its attention, I lead the chase away from the house. I can hear someone yelling to the giant to kill my lover, but it is too busy trying to get me to listen.

**GPOV**

Oh the Gods! Never in my human or undead life did I ever think I would see a true giant. After witnessing the gigantic being swat my child and the God of Thunder out of its path as if they were two pesky gnats, I will admit that I almost lost hope. 'Almost' definitely being the appropriate word.

I know there is no way I am going to be able to restraint Sookie and her warrior heart when her love ones are in danger. I watch her closely; she is beyond beautiful with her swollen belly, wrapped in the black satin bed sheet from their bed. Good thing I did not let her leave the room without clothing. Eric would not approve at all.

Pamela rushes to us on the stairs.

"I thought she was staying in the room?!" she almost whines.

"Yea right, that was so not going to happen and you knew it. Status Report." Sookie's tone is stern and calm.

"I got the teens and humans into the basement. It was closer. The Royals are in the Armory getting weapons. Cassandra and Rachel are doing protection spells. The Cullens' are on their way to try and help with…" She is interrupted by something blasting through the roof and crashing to our right. We rush over to discover Thor imbedded in the wall.

"Woooo! It has been awhile since I have been hit like that. What a rush!" says the Thunder God.

"'What a rush?' My husband and the father of my sons are out there battling a being that shouldn't be in this Realm! GET THE FUCK OUT THERE AND KILL IT BEFORE IT HURTS HIM." Grabbing him by the throat, Sookie pulls him out of the wall. "Bring my husband back to me alive. Now." The last was said in a voice that was not normal for our petite Southern belle.

"Okkkaayy!" She let him loose, but not before he could retort. "Just like your mother" he mumbles as he shoots back through the ceiling, creating another hole.

The rest of our nest convenes at the bottom of the stairs, watching the action through the windows, behind the mixture of vampire and fairy guards that are inside to protect us. As we all listen to the battle raging in the front yard, we hear the breech on the East side of the property. The fairy guards pop there immediately as the vampires vamp in that direction.

A sound that resembles that of hyena being slaughtered is almost deafening. Thunder claps in rapid succession, followed by lightening so bright that it turns the sky from night to day for a few second. The giant collapses in front of the windows so much force that the windows blow out and we all feel the foundation of the entire property shift.

Sookie's grip in my hand tightens as she closes her glowing eyes to focus her mind. She is still in that same position when Eric and Thor burst through the front double doors.

"Although I used the lightening to finally kill it, they are really easy to dispatch. They are big, stupid and clumsy. Blind them, then you can access their vital areas. The heart, the throat, and then the head." Thor says to my child.

"You call that easy. Remember that I am new to this. I need to train. My lover attracts trouble and I have to be able to defeat anything that comes our way." He has blood dripping from multiple places, but his wounds heal as his light diminishes.

All of our attention is brought back to Sookie as she begins speaking.

"You have hurt my family for the last time. I will end you. And then I am coming for Hela." She remains in the same position, unaware of our presences. Silence follows for a few moments.

"You hate me for not being a full-blooded fairy. Well, guess what? I am much more than that now and I will drain you myself you fucking cocksucker!" Her fangs are out. She becomes fully engulfed and the force of it pushes Pam and me away from her. She is slightly shaking as she slowly descends the stairs.

"Lover?" Eric says as he blocks her path.

"NO! I will end this now! Breandan is standing at the property line right now. I am going to drain him and see what his pure blood tastes" she seethes.

"Karedon!" Eric calls, trying to reason with his mate. "Sookie, we need to keep you out of danger until the babies are born."

"FUCK THAT! Look what he has done to our home, our nest?!" she screams. Again, I hear the otherness in her voice.

Karedon finally appears and he is trying to catch his breath. "My lady, he has already retreated. Our trackers, both fae and vampire, are on him."

She turns her gaze on the fairy commander. "I could have killed him by now if I wasn't stopped!" she stomped her foot and the house shook.

"ENOUGH!" Wrapping his arms around her, he whispers something in her ear. Although we all have supernatural hearing, I know that no one hears what is being said. Her light begins to diminish. She finally let him fully embrace her and suddenly they are gone.

"Well. I don't know about the rest of you, but all the commotion has got me all riled up. I need to feed and fuck to get rid of this bloodlust." Pamela announces. Tara vamps to her side.

"My maker, I thought I was going to get to kill something? They didn't even make it inside!" she whines. She is slightly shaking as she experiences bloodlust after a battle for the first time.

"Come, child. I will help get you through this. Hopefully, our grand sire will assist us." The both look at me with that look that only the women I love can give me to get their way. I sigh. We all need to regroup from this.

Turning to the nest, "The guards will handle clean up and re-securing the premises. Let us all retire for the moment. Since the enemy believes we are all here, they won't think to check the other properties. If you would like more privacy, Karedon can have his fairies take you and yours there and stand watch. Otherwise, you all are dismissed for now."

Grabbing each of their hands, I pull both of them to my chambers. As soon as the door closes, they are both all over me. It has been centuries since I had multiple women like this. In the past, Eric and I would enjoy the pleasures of the female flesh in excess of 10 to 15 at a time in one night. Granted, they would not be alive by dawn. When Eric made Pam, I had already released him and we had gone our separate ways. The more centuries that past, the calmer I became. I would enjoy perhaps a male or two every few years when the urge became too much to bear.

As vampires, sexual relationships between makers and progenies are a part of our very nature. Yet, I still have slight doubt that the three of us should be doing this. At the same time, the licks and kisses that these beautiful women are placing all over me as they rip my clothes off is beyond pleasurable. And they are of my blood…mine.

Tara is on her knees, stroking me as she licks my lower abdomen. I am holding Pam against my chest and she is kissing me with abandon. I know that Pamela is a self-proclaimed lesbian, but in this moment, she does not seem to be. Her tongue is like velvet in my mouth and she tastes sweet. When she licks my fangs, the beast within me comes alive.

I pull them both towards the bed. I push Tara onto it first, to which she immediately gets to her knees in front of me. I kiss her roughly and to my surprise, she tastes sweet as well. Their sweetness varies in degrees; where Pamela would be like drinking juice directly from the most exotic fruit, Tara would be like it drinking it mixed with human blood. Pamela takes advantage of the two of us being busy and removes all of our remaining clothing.

She gets on the bed, from the other side, and joins her progeny in front of me. I release Tara's lips and take Pamela's again. As their grand sire, I can both see and feel the bloodlust coursing through them. Tara's tongue travels down my body, until she takes me completely into her mouth. The sensation makes me shudder. I use one hand to guide Tara as she sucks my dick like it is the end of the world. With the other, I rub circles on Pamela's clit and she moans into my mouth. I pull Tara away from me gently and she hisses at me, which makes me smile. I turn both of them towards each other and their mouths slam together like magnets. Watching these two gorgeous women kissing makes my dick twitch.

"Which of you wants me first?" I ask them.

"I'll be nice and let Tara go first" Pamela replies. I'm surprised by this because she is usually very selfish.

"Thank you, my maker" Tara says to her as she kisses her again. I pull Tara down to the middle of the bed, leaving Pamela sitting up against the headboard. I slam into Tara's tightness before she has time to realize the movement. I spread Pamela's legs open, admiring her inviting wetness glistening for me to taste. She reaches down to touch herself and I can feel through our bond that she feels neglected, but is willing to wait until it is her turn. I haven't lived almost 3,000 years to not know how to pleasure more than one woman at a time. Still pounding into Tara who is griping my ass so tight that I can feel her nails draw blood, I use both hands and pull Pamela flush to my face by her waist. I fuck her with my tongue at vampire speed, only stopping to suck on her nub and clit.

Tara is the first one of us to cum. I have to hold her by the throat to stop her from biting me. "Not yet, young one" I tell her before going back to eating Pamela who is very close herself.

Moments later, she unravels in my hands while I am still buried in Tara. I lower her down to the mattress and pull out of her progeny. I release them and lay down on my back. I pull Pam to straddle me and she lowers herself onto my shaft. Her nails drag up and down my torso as she slowly rides me. Then, I pull Tara to straddle my face while she was facing her maker. I taste our combined juices as I penetrate her inner lips with my tongue. She is already overly stimulated so she is also very vocal. Pamela's pace increases as she kisses her child.

I feel the pleasure building deep within me. Their moans, screams, and lust in the bonds are driving me insane. I haven't felt like this since I first made Eric and it was just the two of us then. They are both racked by orgasms so powerful that is shakes me below them. Pamela can feel how close I am to my end. She leans down to my neck and bites me. With every pull, I feel myself being pulled closer to the edge. Just before falling off, I bite into Tara's thigh. As she cums again, she grabs her maker's wrist and drinks. With that action, the circle of our blood exchange is completed and vibrates through all of us. There was something else mixed in with it that I will have to explore at a later time.

After a few minutes, we all collapse onto the bed. I feel that they are both sated and have returned to their normal states. I lay there, enjoying the peace and satisfaction of the moment, as I feel my child coming closer. Suddenly, he appears.

"I just had to see for myself what caused me to lose control. And now it all makes sense." He walks over to us, examining us in our post-coital states. Slowly, he walks to the other side of the bed. He turns Pamela's head so he can look into her eyes.

"Did you have fun?" he asks his child sarcastically.

"Oh, yes! The only thing that would have been better would be if you and Sookie could have joined us." She doesn't flinch as he growls at her for mentioning his mate.

Moving over to our newest addition, he kneels down so he is eye level with Tara. "What about you?" he asks.

"I'm speechless. I can't help but wonder what it would have been like if you were here. I love my BFF, but I also know that she is just as possessive as you are." To be so young, she was bold.

"My maker?" he says as he stands to his full height.

"Yes, my child?" I reply.

"I just stopped by to warn you that Sookie is looking for you." The look in his eyes tells me that I was in trouble.

"Understood. Tell her I will seek her out momentarily." He nods and walks away from the bed.

"Next time, at least close the bonds. I try to do that for you." He isn't just talking to me, but to all of us. I give him a knowing smirk in reply to which he returns. "Oh, before I forget, we are leaving. Therefore, pack all your things. We will not return." He blinks out and we are three once again.

"What-the-FUCK-ever! After what happened to me in the boardroom, he is lucky I don't try to do this every night!" She vamps off the bed and out the door.

"Are we all in trouble?" Tara asks me.

"No. You are new to all this, so you are safe. Pamela and I…well, that is another story" I tell her.

**Author's Notes:**

**We are getting closer…I swear. Please, oh pretty PLEASE, review and let me know what you think. Your thoughts inspire me and I thank you all for reading this.**

**Here's the translation for this chapter:**

**Kom för mig min Gudinna, min fru = Come for me my Goddess, my wife.**

***The characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors, CH, & AB. **

****I OWN NOTHING****


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N:**

**Apparently, someone (Guest Review from 5/27/13) misread the last chapter and thought I had written that a pregnant woman was engaging in a threesome with two other women. Although, I personally see nothing wrong with that if all participants are being safe, it was Godric who 'helped' Pam and Tara with their unsatisfied bloodlust from the attack on the palace. **

**I will always examine myself if something sounds weird, but please re-read it to be sure you are correct in your statements. I hope that guest goes back to see their mistake and continues to read this. **

**Emotions are running high in the next one. Maybe some lemons are in order. Review and let me know you're still with me. **

**I've made a few changes, so my ANs will be before the chapters and translations will be in the text. The individual languages will be told to you in the AN. Hope it makes understanding it easier.**

**SPECIAL THANKS to AlphaSprout, ashmo2000, and Justice's Auntie for your feedback after my hiatus. I plan to update every Sunday, so stay tuned.**

**I'd also like to hears any projections for this season of True Blood on HBO. I hope it is good enough to get picked back up for season 7. Two weeks and counting…**

***The characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors, CH, & AB. **

****I OWN NOTHING****

Chapter 45

**EPOV**

Having now informed the entire nest of our pending departure, I blink back to our bedchamber. Mari and Kaitlin are popping around the room at a frantic pace, packing everything that we want to take with us. The moment when they register my presence is when they stop.

"Your Majesty" they greet in unison.

"Hello. I do not mean to interrupt. Proceed." They bow and return to what they were doing.

I enter the bathroom in stealth mode. Her angelic voice warms my undead heart as I pause to listen to her sweet humming. She is in the shower, and I watch as she uses her poof to spread her body wash over her skin. The sound of my fangs alerts her of my 'ogling' as she calls it.

"Hey, honey. Will you wash my back?" She knows she didn't have to ask, but she humors me as I can feel her amusement and lust through the bond. I am naked and standing behind her at vamp speed.

"Of course, Lover. It is always an honor to caress you" I pour some soap into my palm, creating a thick lather and grasp her shoulders. The contact elicits a drawn out moan as I massage the knots in her upper back. She shifts her stance as she tries desperately not to bring her plump ass in contact with my engorged dick.

Regardless of the fact that we just returned from having an extreme fuck session in our hideaway, which I am finding we have been visiting more frequently, I want her. Every cell in my body is in painful need of the Goddess, my Goddess.

"Whatever…we don't have time for any kissy face, mister. But later, I will give all of me again. Right now, you need to feed me." She shuts off the shower and wiggles her way out of the stall without touching me. I did nothing to help her, which earned me the finger.

"Careful…I could take that gesture literally." She hurried wraps in herself in a towel, ignoring my comment. She strolls out of the bathroom, with no disregard for my nudity, and examines the clothes that her handmaidens left out for her. Silently, she nods her head in approval.

I vamp to the closet and dress, quietly contemplating our next moves. Although we have not talked about it, I know that we will have to go to Faery soon which is part of why we are relocating to the farmhouse. Once I get her settled, I will have to speak to my father and my maker. Breandan must fall and if I can have it my way, it will be tonight.

**SPOV, Four days until childbirth…**

We have been at the farmhouse for two days now and I am kind of happy to be here. As I walk around, I would get whiffs of Gran. I miss her so much. With the babies coming any day now, I get a little sad that she is not here to finally see my little ones.

I just open the oven to check on my Cornish hens when I hear the pop that I've been dreading for some time now. Pulling on all the control that Eric as taught me in dealing with my emotions, I address my guest.

"Hello great-grandfather. Dinner is almost done. Would you like to join us?" I am silently praying he says no and makes this a quick visit. I was hoping to avoid seeing him until after the boys are here.

"Hello dear. Thank you, but I cannot stay long. How are you?" He tries to move closer, but I pop out of his reach to focus on checking the corn and whip the mashed potatoes. "Is everything alright?" he asks.

"All is well, just hungry and expecting some of the nest to be here anytime to join me. What brings you by?" I ask. My 'Crazy Sookie' smile has improved over the years, so I believe he buys it.

"I just wanted to check on you and the children. I have been assured that everything is prepared for your arrival. The kingdom is ecstatic that you will be giving birth in Faery. This simple gesture will, no doubt, secure them for the throne in the future as they will be considered fae." His smile is genuine, but there is something else there in his eyes.

I nod in agreement. I go on about how excited we are about their arrival, distracting him from noticing that I am trying to probe his mind. I only catch a glimpse of him looking at Breandan with death and anger in his eyes. Then the familiar cloud returns to hide his mind from me. I don't know if it was a mere stray thought, but I know in this moment that I need to speak to AP.

The ringing of my cell phone is my saving grace. I quickly connect the call and tell the caller to hold for a moment. "Thanks for stopping by. I will see you soon. I apologize, but I have to take this." Niall nods in understanding, although the glimmer of annoyance in his eyes is not lost to me. He pops out.

"Lover? What is troubling so much?" Eric asks. I release a deep sigh of relief.

"Hey, honey. Niall just stopped by…" was all I got to say before my husband and three fairy guards appear in the kitchen with me.

"Are you alright? Did he try to hurt you in any way?" His voice is dripping with concern and anger as he looks me over for any injuries.

"Yea, I'm fine. I blew him off. He seemed to understand, but he knows something is off." Eric pulls me in his arms and I am immediately calmed and relaxed by us being so close.

"The time to deal with that will be upon us soon enough. Do not worry. One asshole at a time, remember?" He kisses me on the top of my head.

"I remember" I laugh and stretch to kiss his lips. Pulling away, I push him back towards the guards. "Go back to what you were doing. I have company coming over for my baby shower. No men allowed."

"As the father, should I not be present?" he asks with mock sadness at being left out.

"Usually, the answer would be yes. However, somebody has to strategize our war efforts to ensure our victory. No one can do that other than you, my King." I bat my eyes at him and he is on me in an instant.

"Be careful, lover. You know it does not take much to get me…sidetracked." He kisses me so hard that my toes curl. Then, I'm alone again.

With about 15 minutes to spare, I finished dinner and take my mug of tea to the living room. One by one, my guests arrive. Pam, Tara, Amelia, the Cullen girls, Betsy, Rachel, Ivy, Susie, Jazz, Cassandra – they pile in, hugging me and placing gifts on the table we put in the foyer. Once we are all seated, we fall into easy conversation as my handmaidens pass out beverages.

"Have you decided on who will be their godmother?" Rachel asks. An eerie silent falls over our entire group.

"I am still debating that. As fairies, we each have a godparent by heritage." I say to the group.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Tara says suddenly and I'm more than surprised by her reaction. "We have already discussed this. Whichever one of us has a child first, the other is godmother. Just because we aren't technically human doesn't mean that what we discussed and agreed upon like 30 years ago is now invalid."

"Calm down. And besides…since neither of you are human, that agreement should be nulled, and I be chosen as this figurative parental unit." Pam interjects. All eyes fall onto her in her purple velour jumpsuit.

"Pam. I…I didn't think you would care about this. Do you even know what the role of a godparent entails?" I ask incredulously. She is thoughtful and her pause speaks volumes.

"The godparent, or parents as it were, pledge to take the role of full parent in the event of the birth parents death." Esme explains. "Pam, dear. You do realize that you will be their older sibling? That is enough responsibility in and of itself."

"You may be my maker, but I'll be damned if you take this away from me" Tara seethes as she stares Pam down. I love her and just did the unimaginable to keep her on this plane of existence. However, even I thought she was overstepping her boundaries just a tad. And Pam's raise eyebrow confirmed that.

"Sookie, I suggest you tell her to shut the fuck up before I take her words personally." This was funny at first, but now I could see this getting out of hand and ruining my clean house.

"Okay. Let's move on. It's time to open gifts!" Cheer sang throughout the group, causing the tension to dissipate.

**EPOV, that evening…**

We had finally come up with a feasible plan of attack that I was sure would keep Sookie out of harm's way, as much as possible. With my new found brethren in tow, we are making our way to the backyard to enjoy the night when I am asked the million dollar question.

"Do you really think that your wife will agree with this plan? In essence, all she will be doing is sitting and waiting." Vayl had seemed to become the devil's advocate when it comes to our women. Sinclair and I are nervous, a trait uncharacteristic for either us as men and vampires, and would have been biting our nails. John was the cynical bastard he always is and was our reality check.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, once again, but you both know that this will not go well. I have to tell Suzie that she needs to stay with Sookie during something as feminine as childbirth and will not be there to assist in increasing the body count. Do you know the hell I am about to experience? I'd rather deal with the Authorities in the Nightside than to have this conversation." His voice rose as his ranted went on, truly showing the fear that he usually was able to hide in mixed company.

"This is not going to be easy for any of us, but it must be done." Carlyle adds.

"I trust you all as part of my family and need those that will protect my wife and children during their most vulnerable time." I am almost begging them to take the heat along with me.

Vayl, always the 'voice of reason', offers, "I suggest that we maintain a united front. I believe that they won't become violent when in a group. Individually…well, I think we can all imagine the repercussions." We all thought about it and shudders ran through all of us simultaneously.

"Perhaps we should consult a woman on the best way to approach this. The Exalted One would be my suggestion". Godric as just appeared at the back door, Odin is not far behind him. They join us and the silence was unsettling.

"If I may put my two cents in, as the humans say", the God of Gods asks us. We all nod and await his words. "Women are unpredictable creatures. No other being can handle emotions in positive or negative ways like a woman. The bee is ruled by its Queen. The female mantis kills its lovers during intercourse. Demons cannot make decisions with the word of the mother. It goes on all around the universe. It is because of their ambivalence that we are able to succeed or fail in our goal of power and wealth. We all may have come to power before they entered our lives, but can any of us say that all we have accumulated hasn't been made more worthwhile because of their presence in our lives?"

He waits for us to come to the same conclusion before continuing. "My wife is the most beautiful of all the Goddess, only rivaled by Freya of course, but no one can imagine the extent of my pursuit of her before she would even look my way. Frigga is the gentlest creature I've ever encountered, but with me, she will kick me in the balls and tell me what for in an instant. With that said, I suggest that you have your Ancient Mother and Freya be present during this discussion. As matriarchs, your mates will not want to disrespect them by attacking you. They will be able to reign in their anger and make them see what is important."

We all contemplate his words. With a look to my maker, he rises and leaves us to contact his maker. Moments later, he returns and nods to inform me that AP is on board.

"Well, we have one confirmed. Now, we must ask the other one." I announce to the group. "If you would?" I ask of my father. His eye flashes with a brilliant light for less than a second before the air around us becomes heavy. We were originally sitting in a small semi-circle, but we all grow agitated by the magic that is growing amongst us.

The sound was deafening, much like a sonic boom would be. In the center of our group, the Goddess Freya stands before us. No man can look upon this creature and not be affected by her beauty in some manner. I cannot say that feel lust or arousal for her, but I still feel as if I am unworthy to look upon her.

"I know what it is you all request from me, but I have one question that you all must answer before I would agree." Having our undivided attention, she asks. "Why should I stop these women, who have as much to lose as you all do, from fighting for their freedom?"

We all looked at Odin, who shrugs his shoulders. "I suggested that you ask for their presence when you speak to your mates. I said nothing of their thoughts on the matter." Freya's eyes widen as she looks around herself.

"You assumed that I would automatically agree because of him?!" I think we pissed off the only woman that could be more dangerous than our mates.

**SPOV, simultaneously…**

"I'm telling you guys…they're going to try and lock me down. I need all of you to do this. I know I'm asking the unthinkable, but I promise you will be forgiven and loved even more for this." All mouths are agape after hearing my previous word.

_**3 minutes prior…**_

"_I love you my telepathic friend. I will die for you and those babies just like I would die for my maker. If anything was to ever happen to you and I was at your side and can do nothing, I will meet the true death then to see his reaction." We are tangled in an intense staring contest, everyone else is holding their collective breathe. We have all been debating our next moves. We were making progress until Pam stated that our efforts were pointless because we would never get to fight due to my pregnancy. _

_I didn't want to admit it to Pam that I knew she was right. I knew Eric. He is like the Yoda of war, after all. He would risk the lives of every being who owed him fealty in order to keep me safe, especially now. However, I wasn't about to show weakness. Not to Breandan. Not to Hela. And most certainly, not Niall. The thought of his name puts a nasty taste in my mouth, strengthening my resolve in my course of action. _

**Present…**

"I will agree to sit still until the babies are born, under certain conditions. You may want to really think about if you are willing to agree on your maker's behalf." She arches a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at my challenge. I sense her fear as she weighs her options.

"What are your 'conditions'?" she asks.

"When I give the word to restrain him, you must do all you can to stop Eric from killing Breandan. I have to be the one to end his life. I have seen it. If he kills the fucker, I will never know Niall's reason for this. I need to know before I confront him. I suspect it has something to do with the fact that I can't read him. Eric stopped me before. You have to promise me that he will not do it again."

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO HOLD BACK MY MAKER?! I can't physically overpower him! Why aren't you asking this of Godric?" she screams as she rises from her seat, throwing her seat backwards. Rachel and Ivy were sitting closest to her, so Ivy was quick to remove them both to the far side of the room. Her eyes are slits and her lips are thin.

I understand her anger, but why am I supposed to play 'damsel in distress'. I'm not a fucking porcelain doll. Scaring the shit out of Bella and Betsy, who both were seated on the couch with me, I rise and slam my fist through Gran's living room table.

"I can't ask Godric because he would just as much kill Breandan himself than to let me do it. Just. Like. Eric. I'm not the same 'breather', Pam! I'm not afraid, even if my family is. I need you all to trust me like I have trust in all of you. Remember…I am the one who watch Godric meet the sun. I watched as Felipe let Bill stake you and Eric in front of me only to see him do the same to his own child a decade later. DO YOU REALLY NOT HAVE ENOUGH FAITH IN ME TO DO THIS?!" It wasn't until I was screaming those last words in her face that I realized I was floating off the floor to be at eye level. Instinctually, Pam took a couple of steps back as Tara move to her side.

"STOP THIS! We are family and this is not the time!" Tara is yelling, not because there is a lot of noise in the room. It because the atmosphere in it is changing. All of the ladies have now backed up against the fireplace.

Pam hasn't broken eye contact. She slowly straightens her back and dusts off some wood chips from her skirt. "Fine. I agree. Your ass better have the power to resurrect me again. You are asking me to force him to end me. This will not be easily forgiven if it comes to that."

"I know. And I will make it back before. Do I have your word?" I must hear the words.

"I swear it on my bloodline" she whispers.

"My maker?" Tara questions. She turns to me, "How could you ask that of her? Don't you realize that this will end her life? Hurt me as her child? Hurt him as her maker? You brought me over just to strip me of my maker?" Tara hisses. I can see in her mind that she is warring between her loyalty to me and that of Pam.

"No. I will make it back before it comes to that. I need you both to believe in me. Eric can't have that faith because of what has happened to me in the past. He is my protector. This will be the proof he needs that I am capable and establish the faith I need him to have. Otherwise, we are all doomed." We are all deep in thought when I hear an unexpected pop.

"Karedon? What are you...?" We all turn to see him holding the hand of the Ancient Pythoness. Every supernatural in the room bows, all except Pam and I.

"Sookie is right. Failure to comply with her will result in the lost of this war."


	46. Chapter 46

**Author's Notes:**

**So, I hope that you like the direction I going in. The next one will have some major action, so continue to be patient. Please review and give me your thoughts on:**

**Who should kill who? Where should the deed happen?**

**All translations are in Swedish, unless otherwise stated here in the ANs.**

**SPECIAL THANKS to Lilrobo02, ashmo2000 and 'Sienna' for your reviews. I'm happy to report that the guest from last chapter did return and I thank them for not 'clicking the X in the right corner' too soon.**

***The characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors, CH, & AB. **

****I OWN NOTHING****

Chapter 46

**EPOV**

I can only think a few times in my life, both human and undead, when I felt true fear flow through me. As a Viking, I was bred to only fear the Gods and no other. However, no one tells you how to face one of these said Gods when confronted with their potential wrath. Godric moves to my side as the Goddess glares at me. Her pupils have grown to the point where the whites of her eyes were no longer visible.

"Please, Goddess. We do not mean to offend you or the honor of our mates. We only mean to protect them. Especially, Sook…" he tries to explain before a surge of power emanates from her like a shock wave and knocks all of us on our asses. Well, all except for Odin.

"WHY?! Are they weak? Although only one of them is my offspring, they all have powers that could rival your own. _THEY_ don't need you. _THEY_ can protect themselves!" she yells as she spins around to focus her words on all of us puny men. Turning her fury on Odin, "And you! Did you do nothing to persuade them that this line of thinking was folly?!"

"I had hoped that one of them would figure that out. That one" he pointed to Vayl "was getting there, but the others would not listen." He shrugs as if he did his part.

"ARRRGGGHHH!" she bellows as she blasts Odin, with what looks to be fire, which sends him crashing through the back doors of the house, taking out the entire wall.

"YOU PATHETIC MEN ARE ALWAYS THINKING WITH YOUR DICKS! Sookie has more power than any of you could imagine, and yet you doubt her? I am beginning to doubt your abilities as her mate and true protector!"

I can honestly say that I do not know what came over me in this moment. I lunge at Freya. The matriarchal deity of my human (and undead) life, the mother of my lover, and the Goddess of War amongst her many titles. She disappeared while I was in the air, so I landed in the spot she was just standing in so hard that I crack the concrete. Godric and Sinclair rush to my aid, but no one takes their eyes off of the Goddess. She reappears where I had just stood, whips around with a look of disbelief on her face. Odin calmly walks out of the kitchen and over to her. He places a hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention to him.

"As you can see, your doubt is misguided. I have spoken to my son and I know of the things your daughter has suffered in the past; travesties beyond what any being should endure, let alone someone as kind-hearted as your daughter. He will do anything to prevent it, even if it means taking on one of us, apparently. This is all just a miscommunication. Isn't that right, my child?" both of them are now staring at me expectantly.

"I love her. I will die for her as many times as it takes to keep her and our children alive and safe. And I will kill _ANY_ who threatens her, my children, and my bloodline." I have finally risen from the ground and dusted my clothes. The Goddess suddenly appears in front of me. Her aura is so powerful that I struggle to stay upright.

"Mmmmm. Yes. I see your love for her, but your fear for her safety will destroy you both if you don't handle it. She cannot and WILL NOT be caged for your piece of mind or for any other's purpose. It is her destiny to possess the power to defeat any foe. Do you not think that your faith in her to be able to do so is not a requirement?

When she died and came to us, her only thoughts were of you. She did not care that she was standing in the presence of the Gods. All that mattered was you. If you are unable to have the same unyielding faith in her as she has built for you in all your time together, say so NOW." It was not a request but a command to answer.

"No. Tell me what needs to be done. I WILL do whatever it takes. I have always believed in her." I drop to my knees. She is the only being I can think of that has the power to take her away from me. I will not and cannot let my fear control me now, just like I have not let it control me in the past or any other area of my lives.

"You will know when the moment comes. You will have to fight against your most basic instinct and have the faith to stand behind it. It will be the hardest thing you will ever have to do. If you love her like you believe you do, then you will make the right choice. The outcome of this war depends on it." With another sonic boom, she is gone.

"I think we should go inside and think about this later. Our mates should be returning soon." Vayl motions for the group to go back into the house, which of course requires them to enter through the destroyed back entrance. I let everyone else go in as I motion for him to go ahead, leaving Sinclair, Godric, and myself in the backyard.

"Master, please give me some guidance." I beg him. He just stares at me for a moment.

"I think you know what you will have to do. I will give you as much of my strength as I can. I believe in her, just as I believe in you." His words are almost a whisper yet insurmountably powerful in their meaning.

"I know you didn't ask for my opinion, but from what I've seen, she is the only creature to have surprised me more so than my own wife. My failure to acknowledge her as a being just as capable as myself caused us both a lot of heartache in our beginning. And from what you've told me, the same was true the first time for the both of you. If you have the chance to skip all of that now, then do it. Save yourselves the pain." Sinclair words were strained and full of regret.

Without saying a word, I walked into the house. Instead of going into the game room with all of the others, I retire to our bedroom. The need to be alone is suddenly overwhelming.

**SPOV**

After AP confirms my vision, we all settle down. We were able to come up with a solid plan of how to lure Breandan into the backyard. Amelia said that she had a spell that would prevent him from leaving the area once in it, but that also meant I couldn't either. I decided that it was time for the Valkyries to make a showing. I was confident that my girls - Betsy, Bella, Alice, Pam, Jessica, and Tara - would be able to stop anything that tries to get to me and the babies during delivery. Plus, I know Claudine will not be too far away, being my inside man and all.

AP mentioned that we will need to secure the palace so that we aren't overrun at the most inopportune time (i.e. while I'm in labor), so we conclude that the current Royal Guard will be replaced by a mixture of my fairy guards and Valkyries. This way, Niall and his people won't be able to get too close to us.

Finally deciding that we have talked this plan into the ground, I dismiss them and tell them about the pre-battle party at Fangtasia tomorrow night. With hugs and kisses, I'm almost alone. Pam stays for a few moments longer as Tara nervously paces the front yard.

"You know that I would sacrifice myself for you as you would me, right?" I ask her. She's been avoiding eye contact with me until now.

"I know and you have before, but I don't want you to. Not now. You shouldn't make such a sacrifice." She says this matter-of-factly as she looks at my stomach. I hear _him_ in her words.

"Then why should you? You are his child. He wouldn't want you to be hurt, just as much as he wouldn't me." I am pleading for her to understand.

"True, but he gave me this gift of immortality while you have always been his other half. One is more important than the other. The loss of one will have more of an impact than the other. It's alright. I understand that finally and it _should_ be that way." She pulls me to her chest and we hug each other tightly. The emotions flowing between us are heavier than when Eric had to be held captive by those lunatics. Back then, we were comforting each other because we both worried for his safety. This is because of the worry we have for each other's safety, as well as that of our family and nest.

"I love you Pam and wouldn't ask this of you if I thought I couldn't do this. I will kill Breandan. You will be fine. Eric will believe in me. And the babies will be home with us before we know it." I squeeze her to emphasize my resolve and she returns it.

"You better be right" she said as she kisses me on the forehead and vamps out of the house. I close the door and go directly to the cubby. I remove each article of clothing as with make my way to the tub. Mari hands me an Ambrosia fruit while Kaitlin helps me into the tub.

Once I am settled and completely alone, I lay back and close my eyes. I must have fallen asleep because I open my eyes at the sound of rippling water around me. I watch as my gloriously naked husband sinks into the tub with me. Surprisingly, he stays at the opposite end.

"Hi" I greet.

"Hello lover". His voice is smooth as silk. I feel my lady parts tingle from the sound.

"What did you and the guys end up getting into?" I ask. There is worry and apprehension in the bond. I'm concerned but don't want to show it, so I go for curious.

"I would rather hear about the baby shower…how are my sons?" With his arms stretched across the lip of the tub behind him, he looks like the sexiest man alive. Well, he is. I continue to hide my concern, but his rapidly fleeting emotions are beginning to drive me crazy.

"They are wonderful as usual. The shower was interesting to say the least. Everyone loved dinner and we got some amazing gifts for everyone in the nest. Even AP had a gift for the boys, but only they can open. So I guess it will remain a mystery for quite a while." He nods but remains silent.

"Was there anything else that happened? I know that you closed your end of the bond with me earlier. Curiously, Pam did so as well." He noticed. Damn bonds.

"It was nothing to be worried about. I didn't even realize I did that." I pray to my mother that he can't tell that I'm lying. His eyes narrow for half a second before he beckons me into his lap. I climb to straddle him slowly, pulling my way up his body. As I touch his ankle, he relaxes for the first time. Why is he so tense? I want to ask so badly, but it will leave me open to questions that I don't want to be forced to answer.

His long frame is perfection. I should have known that he was created by a God. Once I'm where I need to be, his strong arms wrap around me. My humongous belly is pressed up against his chest as if he is hugging the babies. Soft kisses are place all over it and the boys go crazy. Eric's eyes light up with joy.

"_Saknade mina söner mig?" _**(Did my sons miss me?)**He asks directly into my stomach. A strong flurry of kicks answers him.

"That's definitely a 'yes'" I tell him. He nods his head and lays his face against my skin. My belly begins to glow and his sighs. I don't know what the hell is going on, but it is unsettling to see something so amazing and yet feel how worried Eric is through the bond.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he replies.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" he says, a little too quickly before his lips cover mine. I know this is him trying to distract me, and I let him because I'm trying to do the same. Something happened tonight and he doesn't want me to know, but I will find out. I only hope that I won't be too pissed off.

His mouth moves down to my neck. He licks his favorite spot before slowly sinking his fangs into my flesh. Although my body seizes up, I don't feel any pain now when he bites, only pleasure. I strain to hold back the orgasm that threatens to end me before we've barely gotten started.

I hold his head to my neck with one hand and pull his wrist to my mouth with the other. As I bite into him with my own fangs, he shudders and pulls me closer. He enters me and we both come from the sensation. We hold each other even tighter as the aftershocks roll through us. Moments later, Eric is working us towards number two.

I tried to move with him, but he holds firm to my hips. Guiding me, he lifts and lowers me onto his large cock as if I am weightless. All I can do is hold onto him and revel in the feeling of being massaged from the inside.

"_Jag har aldrig älskat någon lika mycket som jag älskar dig, inte ens själv" _**(I have never loved anyone as much as I love you, not even myself.) **he whispers as his thrust become more powerful. I can't speak as the pleasure is too much. The room becomes filled with sounds of our love-making and splashing water. He rises to his knees, which leaves only our lower halves submerged. Instinctually, my legs wrap around his waist.

"_Jag måste hålla vår familj säker. Det är mitt ändamål att skydda dig." _**(I must keep our family safe. It is my purpose to protect you.) **His voice cracks, forcing me to pull his head up. Blood tears stream from his eyes, eyes which are currently glowing blue. I want to know what's wrong. I want to comfort him, but my body is no longer under my control. He is pounding me at vamp-speed and my head falls back as my moans turn into screams.

"_Gruva…gruva…gruva…gruva…gruva…"_ **(Mine) **becomes his mantra, both aloud and mentally. If I were human, he would have killed me with his grip alone. The desperation he is feeling has almost overridden the love and lust in the bond. But there is something else there; it is fear. I can barely sense it, but I know it too well to not recognize it.

I climax for the second time and he loses all control. His fangs savagely bite into my breast, causing another full-out orgasm to occur before the previous one had ended. He is fully engulfed in blue flames. The bath water, which had turned cold, is now boiling. The steam quickly fills the room.

I'm exhausted and can barely keep my eyes open as I regain my ability to breathe. I feel Eric lean back and slowly slouch into the bath water, taking me with him. Before our heads can go under, I use my remaining strength to pop us to our bed.

No more words are said. I finally let darkness take me as Eric pulls the covers over both of us and holds me.

**EPOV, Three days until childbirth…**

It is 7:00am, which means I have only slept for four hours. I do not know if this is because of my newly acquired powers, but it is worrisome. My wife has not moved. We fell asleep near dawn, wet and still joined. I slowly roll to my right and pull out of her. Her brow furrows when I leave her depths, but she does not wake. I cannot help the pride I feel at the sight of her displeasure of not having me inside her.

She looks so beautiful when she sleeps, especially now that she is swollen with my children. After several minutes of watching her, I say good morning to my sons and slip out of bed. I enter the bathroom to shower expecting there to be a watery mess, but it is spotless. I guess those handmaidens are handy.

I shower and dress at vamp-speed. The entire nest, as well as every vampire in my kingdom, will be at Fangtasia tonight. We will not be open to the public, but I still expect there to be a line of vermin since this is a night that we would usually be open.

I told Pam to plan for this evening the moment I knew that we were going to war. It has always been important to have a 'Last Feast'. I plan to spend the day double-checking all of the security measures I have in place at the club and here at the farmhouse to ensure nothing will happen if we are in either location.

I levitate up to the cubby door, but before I open it, I hear two people arguing.

"What do you mean? I thought I gave you explicit orders?" says a deep male voice. I know that is the Fairy Prince and I feel my power roll under my skin, itching to end him now.

"I know your highness., but I have not been able to get close enough to speak to her, let alone gain her trust, or observe her as they seem to be moving constantly. Yesterday was the first time I have seen her in this home in months!" says his lackey in earnest. This voice also belongs to a male, but he is younger.

"Your failure could cost me everything!" Niall seethes. "So much has been done to put everyone into the right positions. If I cannot get to her and the abominations in time, then all would be for not. I already have one half of the puzzle. She is the other half." It takes all the strength in my not to blast through this fucking door and drain the fairy fucker. But his time will come. I must be patient.

I try to breach his mind, but I can attest to the strength of his mental barriers and don't want to attract his attention with my attempt, so I stop. As if having been in deep thought for the last few moments, Niall finally speaks again. "Leave my sight. Your incompetence has caused me much and now I have to fix it myself. I will deal with you later." I feel his underling depart, which just leaves him. Following his movements, I blink back into our room. Using my mind, I call to Sookie's handmaidens.

They appear and bow to me without speaking, so to not wake their Mistress. In hushed tones, I give them orders and they disappear. I return to my levitating position and listen for my cue.

Mari and Kaitlin pop into the living room, half startling Niall.

"Who are you? What do you want with a child of the Brigant Royal House?!" he commands.

Mari is the first to speak. "Forgive us. We are our Mistress handmaidens. We have just arrived to prepare things for her day."

"You must be her great-grandfather, on her fairy side. It is an honor to meet you sir. Can we offer you a beverage until our Mistress rises?" Kaitlin adds. I can sense his surprise. He didn't know of their existence and doesn't disappoint in his reaction.

"Where do you come from? And your Mistress is here? She was not in her room when I arrived." That was what I was waiting for. I blink not far behind him. Both women drop to their knees, shocking him again as he was unaware of my arrival in the room. It is not until I speak that he realizes that I am there.

"You may rise. Yes, he is family. You both may attend to your normal duties." They do as they are told and retreat into the kitchen. Soon the smells of breakfast begin to waft their way into the living room.

Meanwhile, Niall is staring at me with open shock and horror. I imagine it being the fact that I have command over Sookie's servants or that his worst nightmare has now come true in me becoming a day-walker. It could be either or both. Who knows? In an attempt to adapt Sookie's southern hospitality, I motion for him to sit down. He takes the chair that most strangers do when they come here while I sit in her spot on the couch. It is a clear sign that his traitorous ass does not belong in my lover's life, let alone presence.

"Good morning, Niall. I hope all is well. Such an unannounced visit from you, especially at this time of day, is most unusual. Is there something I can assist with?" My voice remains calm and gentle.

"Eric. I…I wasn't expecting to see you…here. All is fine. I wanted to check in on Sookie and the babies. It has been a while since I've seen her. I hope that isn't a problem." His words lack the sincerity they should have and his body language is defensive. More reasons for me to kill him right now.

"Oh? You didn't attend the baby shower yesterday? Sookie stated that you dropped by." Again, the surprise crosses his face, almost too quickly to be seen. Not by me. I just loving toy with such idiots.

"Yes…yes. However, I don't consider that a visit since she was busy and we couldn't talk." He almost spat the words. "And how is she doing…with the pregnancy?" he asks trying to seem happy and casual, but failing miserably.

"They are miracles as you well know. The three of them are resting soundly." I reply.

"Here? In this house?" he inquires abruptly.

"Of course, they are always at my side. Where else would they be? You are acting strangely. Are you sure there is nothing I can assist you with?" His departure should be in T-minus 3…2…1…

"Yes…no. All is well as I said. I will come by a little later when she is awake. Tell her I stopped by…again and that she is in my thoughts." Without any salutation, he pops not just out of the house, but out of the realm as well.


	47. Chapter 47

**Author's Notes:**

**FINALLY! The secret is about to be revealed. Anyone have an idea on who the 'naïve human' is? Review and tell me your thoughts. I will send a preview of the next chapter directly to the person who guesses correctly before I publish the chapter.**

**Thanks again for your interests in this. We're almost to the SHOWDOWN.**

**SPECIAL THANKS to AlphaSprout and ashmo2000 for your reviews. Niall just doesn't know what how fucked he really is.**

***The characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors, CH, & AB. **

****I OWN NOTHING****

Chapter 47

**SPOV**

I roll over and am met with the faces of two beautiful blonde boys lying next to me. I'm not startled like the last time, so my smile grows. Theirs grow too, only matched in their brilliance by their eyes. One set is Eric's and the other set is mine. They look to be about 10 or 11 years old. My heart is almost ready to burst with happiness.

"Hi Mommy" they greet in unison. I move to lay on my back to open my arms out to them, but then I notice my belly. It seems larger than before. They rise and move closer to it. Their hands begin to glow in the same golden light that I saw when my tummy was interacting with Eric not too long ago. They rub my stomach as if fascinated by it.

"Hi babies" I reply. "What are you doing here?" I hope that nothing is wrong I think to myself.

"Nothing is wrong. We like being with you and Daddy when we aren't supposed to" says the one with my eyes. I see a little bit of Jason in him.

Rolling his eyes, Eric's mini me is much more serious. He stops rubbing me as the other one takes over. "We want you to know that Daddy will come through for you and us. He has been warned and he will do whatever is necessary to keep us all safe. You must do the same." His eyes search my own intensely and it reminds me of someone; his father.

"When will you be here?" I ask. It seemed like an appropriate question.

"Very soon" is their answer, again in unison. Why do I have the feeling this will be a habit of theirs? I'm suddenly buried in kisses all over my face that tickle and make me laugh hysterically.

Not a second later, Eric vamps in the room with a handgun in one hand and a cloth in the other. He must have been in the middle of cleaning the weapon. When he sees what is happen, he relaxes and sets the gun on top of our dresser, next to my jewelry box.

"Good morning my sons. Did you wake your mother?" He voice is devoid of feeling, but I feel in the bond that he is happy to see them. They must feel it too because they both vamp to him. I suddenly wonder if they will have fangs.

"Yes Mommy, we do." I'm definitely going to have to get use to this echo treatment.

Little Jason says, "We also eat regular food, especially Gran's fried chicken."

"YUMMMMY!" Little Eric closes his eyes and rubs his own stomach in satisfaction.

"Well I'm glad that my cooking skills won't go to waste" I state.

"But lover, you do realize that we will have staff to take care of that. You will have better things to do then to cook." Eric. What am I going to do with him? I just roll my eyes which send the boys into hysterics.

"I know, but occasionally I will want to cook." I tell him. He only nods his head as the boys laugh at him.

Suddenly, they both stiffen and freeze. Little Eric begins baring his fangs as Little Jason comes over to him. I sit up at this and Eric kneels down to their level. "What troubles you my sons?"

"He has returned" says Little Eric.

"We must go" says Little Jason.

"Don't want him to know about this" they say in unison.

"We love you" they say in unison as they disappear. Mari and Kaitlin pop into the room to let me know I have a visitor. I tell them to entertain whoever it is and that I will be up soon. They disappear just as quickly as they came.

"Will you grab me a fruit from the bathroom please?" I ask Eric. He nods and vamps out. He returns to my side as he sits next to me and puts the fruit in my hands. He then proceeds to tell me about what he overheard and discussed with Niall. To say that I'm shocked is an understatement. It's like in the movies where the bad guy thinks he is above being spied on and lets his diabolical plan slip. I think about Eric's words to me about prioritizing threats as I eat the Ambrosia. He watches me intently.

"What do you plan to do lover?"

"Well, I'm going to throw on a robe and go upstairs to get some coffee…decaf of course." I add when his simple frown becomes a full scowl. "Then, I'm going to read his fucking mind so when the time comes, I'll be ready." I stand from the bed, completely naked of course. I feel him ogling me and his lust blooms in the bond. Just as he reaches for me, I pop across the room to the closet and cover up with said robe. It is a black silk robe with the Northman crest on the back, one of last year's Christmas gifts from my husband. He frown returns when I emerge.

"I promise you can have me before we go to Fangtasia" I tell him.

"What about during? And after?" he says as he gives me his saddest, innocent look, complete with pout. I sigh and give in.

"You can have me those times as well." Satisfied with his victory, he pulls me to his chest and kisses me breathless. When he releases me, he walks over the dresser to retrieve the gun and cloth he came in holding.

"Wait! Give me that. I want to make a nonverbal statement to my 'great-grandfather'" I take it out of his hands and pop the clip, which is loaded with Hornaday's new silver & wood combination rounds. I thank the Gods that Eric is majority stakeholder. We have an endless supply and just received confirmation that the lemon & iron rounds are done and ready for testing. I think me and girls will handle that task very soon.

**Jasmine's POV, outside Cleveland, OH…**

After the baby shower yesterday, I realized that I didn't have all the equipment I wanted to have with me. Of course I had Grief, but we purposely left Astral (my robo-kitty war machine) at home. Knowing that my sister and her family were safe in Australia with all the kids (Dave sent his to her after the first attack), I felt more at ease leaving Astral to protect the house.

My husband demanded (more like begged) that I not take this trip alone, so Cole and Bergman have come with me. We pull into the garage and make our way inside. We are suddenly hit by the smell of rotten food and… rotting flesh. Silently, we all draw our weapons and spread out. Bergman goes upstairs while Cole heads downstairs. I check the main floor. Just as I reach the kitchen door, which is normally open, I get the 'all clear' signal from both guys. I tell them to regroup and they are at my back, ready for anything.

I inch into the kitchen in stealth mode. It is trashed beyond recognition. Since we don't have maids, whoever this is was an intruder from the very start. That makes the killer one as well. I round the island and discover Astral scanning the remains of a naked man sprawled out on the stone floor. His body is riddled with bullet holes. That blood better fucking come clean.

On guard, Astral turns all weapons on me. I call her name and she realizes who I am. Etta James' "At Last" begins to play as she pads towards me, her little metal feet clinking on the stone floor like stilettos.

"Miss me I see. What happen here?" I ask her. She responds with a mix of Michael Jackson's "Thriller", the iconic scene from Scarface where he calls out his attackers ("Say hello to my little friend"), followed by Biggie's "Dead Wrong". She opens her mouth to show us the video footage;

_We watch as a large wolf emerges from the first floor bathroom. I guess it jumped in through the window. It searches all over the house, but when it reaches the kitchen, it seems to be distracted by the refrigerator. It transforms back into a man and begins eating everything it can. There's a knock at the front door. The camera follows him as he answers it, inviting the second intruder into the house. A beautiful woman walks in _(and by the sharp intake of breath I hear from Cole)_, this must be Salome. She pets the man on the top of his head, who is obviously excited by her presence based on the hard-on he was sporting. _

"_What have you found?" she asks him._

"_Nothing yet. I checked everywhere, but I didn't find any weird robot or electronic gadget in the house. Are you sure they don't have this thing with them?" he responds._

"_No, they don't. It is here, we just haven't looked hard enough. I have to leave for New Mexico, so tear this place apart before you leave just to make sure you haven't missed anything. I'd hate to have to punish you." He bows to her, and then proceeds to eat her out on top of our piano. Ick. Gross._

_Finally, she leaves and he returns to the kitchen. Still eating well into sunrise, the camera moves to stand almost where I am now. Astral makes her presence known. _

"_Well will you look at this. I've been looking for you and you've been here all along. Thanks for making this easy for me. I will be rewarded greatly." Just as he reaches for her, she electrocutes him. He seizes up and crashes into the fridge. Astral then activates her guns and fills him full of lead before he has time to finish shifting._

"Way to take 'em down, Astral!" Cole exclaims. Astral just bats her mechanical eyelashes at him. Bergman picks her up and does his mad scientist thing.

"The footage was taken two days ago. Salome should be wondering what is taking so long and may return. I say we get the shit we came for and leave." Although he is not the pussy he used to be, he still is always on the side of flight instead of fight.

"Fuck that shit. I say we wait for the bitch to return and kill her. The cunt kidnapped me, remember?" says Cole. Obviously, his anger from his ordeal hasn't dissipated as we thought.

"Okay…okay. Well, my place has been violated by these assholes already. We might as well kill 'em here too." I tell them.

"What about Vayl?" Bergman asks. Hello? You were my friend first!

"It won't take long and we will be back before midnight. I'll call the Fairies." I reassure him. I have to keep him occupied so he doesn't snitch on me. "I want to record this. Can you wire the house? Focus on the living room as that's where her end will be. Then, we can take the footage back with us."

"On it" was his reply as he scuttles off to be the geek he truly is.

"You worked him good" Cole whispers in my ear.

"It had to be done. You deserve your revenge and I plan to give it to you."

**Sunset…**

The house was dreary and cold, nothing of its usual warmth and brightness remain. That bitch soiled my home. As if she wasn't already on my 'Kill List' for kidnapping and torturing Cole. I know that Vayl is not going to like it, but we have to move. I can't imagine sleeping here again.

We were set up and ready. Just as I was beginning to worry that we were wrong, the slut-bag walks in the front door.

"Gordon. You had better have found that machine by now. Bring it to me" she calls out. When there is no response, she then decides to relay on her nose. She vamps to the kitchen and finds the body.

"You picked the wrong house to break into bitch" I call out. Once she left the room, I emerged from my hiding spot inside the piano bench, which doubles as a weapons cache (you never know when you need an RPG launcher). Salome slowly walks back into the living room to join me. 

"Ah, you must be Vayl's bloodbag. What is it with these older vampires these days? Eric and now Vayl? Both worthy specimens to be consorts at any queen's side or even kings themselves, and instead, they are slumming it with humans. Pathetic ones at that." She shakes her head, her hair floating on the air so lightly that I wonder what conditioner she uses. Focus Jazz!

"Bloodbag? Slumming? Pathetic? All of those words sound like those of someone who hates because their looks didn't get either of those guys' attention. Not enough up here I think" I reply as I tap my temple.

"Once I rip you to shreds, I'm going to find Cole and turn him. Then he will be my lap dog. Maybe I'll go get your brother too and make them a pair. Beautiful guard dogs…I think they would look good on the Royal Announcements."

"Royal? You have to be a monarch first and last I checked you weren't even in the running to be considered" I taunt. That must have been a low blow for her since that is when she decides to launch herself at me. We slam into the fireplace. We trade blows for a good minute before I have to duck a haymaker and dodge a knee, rolling behind her across the floor. I jump to my feet with Grief drawn and cocked with vampire rounds.

"Oh. I see you recognize Grief. Her reputation precedes her. Where are your fuck buddies? That way, I know where to send your remains." She is hissing and snarling at me, saliva dripping from her mouth as her fangs gleam in the moonlight shining through the bay windows.

Suddenly, a bullet hits her in the middle of her forehead with such force that it slams her into the mantle, which is broken by the back of her head. She struggles to straighten her stance as her agonizing screaming fills the night. Once she is upright, the massive hole has barely begun to heal. Whew, that must have been a 50 caliber round considering I can see the wall through her head.

"Take that Salami!" he yells.

We both watch as Cole runs into the room with a katana and slices her legs off at the knees in one swoosh. She is screaming but still makes an effort to get to him, crawling on the floor towards him. That is until she sees Grief up close and personal again.

"No bitch. Cole will have his fun before you die, for good this time." And he proceeds to dismember Salome. He even goes as far as cutting off her breasts and ass cheeks, yelling that it was no wonder that Vayl nor Eric were interested in her. When just her torso remained and he was finally out of breath, he took her head. All the pieces of her body that littered my carpet quickly dissolve in a massive pile of gore.

I walk over to Cole and lay my hand on his shoulder. "Feel better?" I ask him. He nods. Bergman comes back into the room and looks over the mess.

"Goddamn, Cole! Did you really have to do all that? I am NOT cleaning this shit up!" he proclaims.

"Hey! That bitch fed on me and craved shit into my skin with her nails. The cunt is lucky I didn't set her on fire first." He was still too amped for my comfort level. I reach into his shirt pocket, pull out a piece of BubbleYum, and unwrap it. Without asking, I shove it into his mouth.

"There." Now we can get back to Vayl in relative peace.

**SPOV, Back at the farmhouse…**

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asks. I can feel Eric's worry that Niall will try to make a move, but I'm not. He may be over confident, but he's not stupid. He will want to wait until I'm vulnerable and Eric is nowhere around.

"No, just stay out of sight. He's not going to try anything funny. Perhaps he'll just try to feed me lies to turn me against you, you know the usual." I walk in between his legs and he wraps his arms around my waist as mine go around his neck. His hands travel under my robe, his long, slender fingers run along the crack of my ass and I shiver.

I try to pull away, but he holds me. Next thing I know, he has me on all fours and slides into me. The sensation is incredible. This is one of the best feelings in the world.

"I want him to smell me all over you. You are mine. He will never take you from me. No one ever will" he whispers in my ear. Then, he proceeds to prove it by fucking me into a blubbering mess. I try to stay quiet knowing Niall is in the house, but Eric refuses to let that happen.

"Are you really trying to be modest for _his_ benefit?" A powerful thrust forces me to answer.

"Yes…I was" I reply, being sure to use past tense. Honesty is definitely the best policy.

"I will have none of that lover." His hands roam my backside, kneading and caressing my flesh, before a clap as loud as thunder sounds through the air. I scream out, feeling a mixture of surprise and pleasure along with the slight pain.

My spanking grows in intensity as I get closer to the edge. My orgasm is just beginning when he bites into my shoulder and I lose my grip on reality. A bright light fills the room until there is only me and Eric, floating in space. I can hear the moaning and screaming coming from my lips, but the pleasure is so strong that I can't register my body producing the sound. My heart feels like it may stop, but I know it won't.

I feel and hear Eric too. He is screaming my name like it is the only word to ever exist. My soul fills with pride at this and I send him all my love through the bond. All too quickly, the world returns. Eric and I are lying on our sides in the middle of the bed. Gradually, I catch my breath and Eric rises. He is gone and back from grabbing a washrag from the bathroom within a second. He cleans me of our combined fluids, but I have to deny him another round as this activity arouses him yet again.

"NO. Please. Let me go so I can come back and help you with the preparations. We have a lot to do" I beg. He considers it for a moment.

"Alright lover, I will let you go. I will not be far." He pulls on some track shorts and blinks out of the room. I let out a sigh of relief. I grab my things and pop into the kitchen.

Niall is oblivious to my presence as he continues to pace in the living room as he glares at the steps leading upstairs. I use his inattentiveness to enter his mind. It is hazy, somewhat like a Were's mind used to be back in the day. Millions of images flash in rapid succession that I'm caught off guard. I adjust and will the memories I want to see to show themselves to me.

_In a glass room, overlooking a mountainous landscape on one side and an ocean on the other, two beings stand in its center. One is Breandan and the other is Niall, but I am seeing this through his eyes. They're attention is drawn to the free-floating mist that separates them. Various scenes from my first life play like a slideshow as the mist moves like smoke. _

"_What magic is this!? Are you sure that you can trust that disgusting being you associate with? I still cannot believe that you lay with that…that vampire" Breandan spits as he glares at the mist in anger._

"_Of course I can trust her. She wears the same ring I made for Daph'ne before I had to dispose of her. Her sight is blind to my true actions so she sees only what I want her too. You of all know how powerful that magic is" says Niall. "Besides, it is not from Pythia that I get this. I had to bed another who was very eager to help me. The naïve human is quite powerful for such a being. However, she proved her usefulness during her life and gained entrance into Niflheim. The Goddess Hela was nice enough to allow me entry to see her."_

"_Yes, I do know of its power. But that girl is not a full Fae! I do not care if she is a future descendant of yours or not. You need to make sure she is not created. Our race must remain pure" says Breandan, so adamantly that he is gesturing wildly with his hands. _

"_You have foreseen our downfall just as I have. Soon, we will no longer be able to produce offspring without intermingling with other species. She may be the answer to that problem." Niall falls silent, as if in deep thought._

"_Well? HOW?!" Breandan bellows._

"_She will be of my line. Therefore, I will have control over her. Once another male of my line is born and has the essential spark, I will beginning breeding them together until we get as close to pure Fae as possible." They both look back to the mist. "There. See the boy. He will follow her."_

"_They should not be allowed to enact with others. They are not pure and should not get any delusions of that fact." Breandan is just so full of hate. He hates that he has no choice but to see Niall's logic in this plan, even if it goes against his on goals._

"_Of course not. They will not be near the others. The only ones who will know of their existence will be their guardians, which I will hand pick from my own line. I will not leave anything to chance." He walks over to Breandan and puts a hand on his shoulder. "This is our chance to save our kind from utter destruction. This will work."_

"_It better. If not, then we may need make changes where your rule is concerned" Breandan warns._

"_No need for threats. All will goes as planned if we are diligent. If you do your part to keep the Earth and Fire Clans out of my way, then we will be forever honored for saving all of Faery, brother" Niall says as he waves his hand through the mist to close the spell. _

Before Niall can notice, I pop back out of the kitchen and into the cubby.


	48. Chapter 48

**Author's Notes:**

**I know you are screaming about that cliffhanger, but don't fret. His come-uppings are on the way.**

**SPECIAL THANKS to AlphaSprout for your constant reviews. Keep them coming. **

***The characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors, CH, & AB. **

****I OWN NOTHING****

Chapter 48

**Betsy's POV, Northman Estates in Shreveport, LA…**

Yes! There are some more strawberries in here. I was worried that the fridge hadn't been restocked, but I can honestly say that Sookie and Eric have way better staff than I do. Tina tries to do it all, but she falls short when Sinclair is on a roll dealing with vampires, businesses and human politics.

With both of them still dead for the day, I decided to have breakfast with my bestie (breakfast for a vampire). I'm sitting at the dining room table (which is almost the same size as my own), waiting for said human to come downstairs. I can hear her moving closer. Since she has been my best friend since we were in middle school, I think she will help me with my task, even if she and my husband are bosom buddies and like to gain up on me ever chance they get. I have a couple tricks up my sleeve (in a proverbial sense, since I'm wearing a vest) if I need to convince her to help me. Entering the room with sophistication that would rival any vampire, Jess heads right for the coffee maker.

"I see someone had a late night" I quip. This earns me an eye roll and a sigh of…exasperation.

"Well, if you must know, I did and had a couple too many shots. I feel like someone hit me upside the head with a bag of rocks." Most people wouldn't know it, but she is the third richest human in the United States (only surpassed by Oprah who is now on her death bed). She's the first in Minnesota. Although I've never taking advantage of this during our friendship, I'm hoping she lets me today. My mission is top secret, so no boys can know about it.

"Do you remember when we were in junior high and we went undercover to expose that cocaine ring?" We were like Charlie's Angels except there was no Charlie and it was only the two of us, two outcasts that would never come together under usual circumstances.

"Hell yeah, I remember. The parents of the popular kids were slanging the shit and using their kids as mules." She is sporting a slight smirk as she thinks back on our antics. She used her father's PI to get the dirt on all the parents while I read it over the PA for the entire town to hear during halftime at the Homecoming game. "What dredged up that memory? You usually don't reminisce." That's my Jess, always suspicious. I want to blame Sinclair, but she's always been like this.

"I need your help and need it to be just us in on it." I give her my most determine stare and watch as the tension and worry seep into her. Her heart rate has doubled so the blood is pumping even faster and harder through her veins. I break eye contact to drain my glass and stand to make another smoothie. I can't wait for Sinclair to wake up. I need a drink.

"FUCK! Why do you want to do this? Why risk it?" she asks me as her arms cross tightly over her chest.

"Do you promise to keep it to yourself?" I ask back.

"Don't fucking do that!" she yells.

"Okay" I stress before continuing, "If I were in the same position, and I feel like I have been there before, I would do anything I could to be sure my family was safe." She just sat there, staring at me. I wish I had Sookie's ability right about now.

"Fine. But when the shit hits the fan, I will deny all knowledge. And don't even try to shuffle me off when the going gets tough…" she pulls her compact Ruger SR9 handgun from its hoister inside her tweed blazer. "…cuz I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

"Let me see that." She hands it over and I pop the clip. Good. She is rocking those new vampire bullets Sinclair was raving about the other night.

"Plus, I got a fairy clip upstairs that I will be bringing along, just in case." I'm so proud I could cry. Shit, thanks to Sookie, I actually could. That alone is even more reason to do this. "First, who are we doing this for if not yourself? And secondly, what are we doing?" she asks.

"This is for Sookie. And we are hunting and killing a vampire." It's just that simple.

**EPOV, in the cubby…**

Finally done with all the necessary phone calls, I lay my phone down on the desk and focus on the monitors in front of me. Each screen shows a different angle of every room in the house and the surrounding area. My primary focus now is on Cameras 16 and 17. These monitors, total room views of the living room and kitchen respectively, are my all-consuming thought.

I watch the bastard as he paces and stares at the stairs like a maniac, waiting for the chance to do unspeakable things to my wife and children. I would give anything to be able to reach out and turn him to dust.

I am pull from a new fantasy about Niall's demise by Sookie. She pops into the room. However, her condition when she arrives is nothing to be happy about. She is floating again, about 4" off the ground. Completely engulfed in her light, she is unaware of what is happening. I close my eyes and try to reach her mind, but I just bounce off her powerful shields. Opening my eyes again, I can only stand here and look on until she comes back to me.

**SPOV**

The moment I pop out of the kitchen, I don't know where to go. I'm so livid that I can't see anything else. I feel my power growing within in me. When it reaches its usual peak, it…keeps growing. Suddenly, the blood in my veins begins to burn hot. It is painful, yet manageable. I have the urge to share it with my enemy. I want them to feel all of the pain they have caused others for the rest of eternity.

As the pressure builds, I hear her:

_My lovely child…My greatest creation…Know that you are capable of all things…You are the protector of the innocent and the weak…Those who prey on others for sport will fall…Your protector and mate will always be at your side…You have gained the honor and respect of those around you…All will know of your love…Your children will get their strength from you and your mate…No doubts…You have gained your fire…It will be the instrument of death to those who oppose you…I love you always…Continue to believe in your cause for it is the only way to ensure the survival of the universe as well as yourself."_

And just like that, I'm falling into Eric's strong arms. Whoa. I would have fallen face first onto the floor, no doubt on my stomach if he weren't there. I could have hurt the babies. My hands immediately go to my stomach and I notice that their golden light is fading. I raise my head to look into his eyes. They are filled with worry and pride.

"Before you ask me what just happen, I need you to get rid of him. I can't face him again without destroying him."

"Your wish is my command, _min Gudinna_." He carries me over to the bed and lays me down on all the pillows. He brings me an Ambrosia fruit right before he blinks out of the room.

**EPOV**

I was fine when she was just levitating, much like I myself was doing earlier. However, the moment when she begins to glow with a bright red light, I went into a panic. Her stomach begins to glow with the light we now associate as being the babies' power. I am unsure if they are trying to protect themselves, but I do not feel any alarm from them, only love and pride.

The power that is emanating from Sookie in this moment reminds me of what I experienced with the Goddess Freya the other night. Although this is on a smaller scale, it is still worrisome when you observe your mate exhibiting behaviors that are unfamiliar to them.

Then, as if nothing had been happening, the red fades to white then fades altogether. My sons' light is fading at a much slower rate. I move closer and am just in time to catch her before she lands flat on her front. I cradle her body in my arms as I sit on the bed. Not knowing what else to do, I just rock her and caress her face.

Gradually, she comes back to herself. Her eyes flutter open. Once she is aware of her surroundings, her first thought is of our sons as her hands snap to touch them. When she looks up at me like she is doing right now, it enforces in me that I am on the right path. No more doubts.

"Before you ask me what just happen, I need you to get rid of him. I can't face him again without destroying him." I feel her rage in the bond, but I also feel her resolve. Perhaps she broke through Niall's shields. If so, then I can't get him out of here soon enough so I can hear about it and adjust our plans accordingly.

"Your wish is my command, _min Gudinna_" I tell her as I stand and carry her to the bed. I retrieve one of those Ambrosia fruits, just on the chance that it will calm her and the babies, and leave to do her bidding.

I blink into the kitchen and walk directly into the room. "I am sorry, but Sookie is not able to take visitors at the moment. She says that she will speak to you when we arrive in Faery. We think that will be soon." So many emotions cross his face that I know he is having a hard time deciphering them himself.

"Where did you come from? And what do you mean she can't see me? I am her kin! I was told that she would be down soon and I know she is here from the sounds I heard not too long ago." He tries to hide his distaste, but fails again.

"You know women, they can be indecisive and fickle, especially when pregnant I am finding. I give you my sincere apologizes on her behalf." I gesture for him to go in front of me towards the front door. He doesn't want to go. Yet, he knows that questioning me would be counterproductive to whatever he has planned.

"Is she alright? Perhaps she is in labor and needs to be taken to Faery now. We could help her better there since that is her realm." The conniving piece of shit is now working my nerves.

"She is more than fine. She tires very easily and I think I may have overworked her earlier. None of the signs that Dr. Ludwig told us about have occurred to indicate that she is in labor, so I think she just needs to rest. I can relay any message you wish." Go ahead fucker, lay it on thick.

"Just tell her that she is in my thoughts" he says as he walks out the front door and into the cemetery. He is probably taking his ass back to Faery. Now that he is gone, I can find out what she learned and we can get this show on the road.

**Betsy's POV**

"I don't know about this. I know Sinclair would not be okay with this. Shit, I'm not okay with this." Jess is beginning to work my last fucking nerve. I take an unnecessary breath so that I don't cuss at her. She agreed to do this so verbally assaulting her wouldn't be good and besides, there's no turning back now.

"I hear you. Just keep the safety off and stay alert. If anything comes that isn't me, kill it." I just need her to cover the elevators. It's not that fucking hard.

Just before sunset, one of Sookie's handmaidens (I can't tell you which one or their names) popped into the kitchen with us to take us to our destination. As soon as we arrived, she was gone and we had to figure out where we were. Turns out, we were in Paris. Of course, Jess would know since she's a world traveler. We were dropped off in the lobby of the W Hotel Paris Opera. All of the vampire suites were on the 4th floor, so that's where we were headed. Having just gotten off the elevator, it was now time for me to do my Queen thing.

We chose to do this now since the sun has just risen (you got to love the different time zones). Not wanting to draw any attention to myself, I walk with purpose to the end of the hall. Room 86 was where de Mada had been held up in for the last week. Using the key that Sookie's maiden gave me, I enter the room.

The smell of tears, blood, and death are poignant in the air. By the looks of the room, I would say he had about five humans in here at once. The pile of sheet-covered corpses explains the scent of death as it consists of four of the five bodies. The blood and tears, well, those were coming from the fifth body, that of a young boy lying on the bed with de Mada. With a hand griping the boy's wrist, the bastard almost looks happy in his sleep. The boy is in shock and doesn't register my presence. His blood is still dripping from his neck wound, so I can only assume that the fucker hit any artery and didn't care enough to heal it to ensure his meal would be alive when he wakes up. I lean over the boy and catch his eyes.

"You were in a bad situation, but you are a survivor. When the nasty vampire wouldn't let you go, you grabbed the pencil of the nightstand and staked him to get free. You will walk out of this building and go directly to the hospital. Tell them that you were attacked and woke up in a dumpster. Don't tell them what you did. Now you will stay quiet." He takes my glamour with ease and remains silent. His tears have stopped, which is also a good thing.

I walk around to the other side of the bed. Pulling the sheet back, I use my phone to take pictures of the soon-to-be-truly-dead vamp. He is so pasty. It's sad. Even I'm not that pale. Switching to video, I stand and hold my phone so I am capturing what I need to while having plenty of room to avoid the upcoming mess.

I close my eyes and focus on my hunger. I let the bloodlust take me and I feel that hole inside me open wider. As my hunger intensifies, so does my power. I feel like I'm floating in the universe with nowhere to go and I'm okay with that. Slowly, the hole begins to fill and I feel stronger than ever. When I reach the peak of both my power and my hunger is no longer present, I see Sinclair's face. I know he is awake and concerned about me being missing. That is what brings me back to the real world.

It takes a second to focus my sight, but when I do I'm as shocked as always when I what using my special power can do. The infamous Grand Inquisitor has been reduced to ash in a matter of seconds. A quick death was too good for him, but I'm on a time constraint. The longer I'm gone the more hell I have to pay to my old man. And I can't let him have too much leverage.

I save the video and walk back over to the boy. "When I you hear the elevator doors close, you will get up and take the stair down to the lobby and out the door. You don't associate with vampires anymore. You are now only looking to live life to the fullest and to find your soulmate, and that is a human." I turn and vamp back to Jess, leaving the door ajar.

She jumps, but looks relieved to see me. She opens her mouth to say something, but I stop her with a shake of my head. She understands and hoisters her weapon. We take the elevators to the lobby and head straight for the restroom. Once I make sure it is empty, I send a text to Pam. Exactly one minute later, and the same fairy maiden appears and pops us back to Louisiana.

**Sinclair's POV**

When I woke up and Elizabeth was not lying next to me, I knew something was wrong. I called Tina to me and she stated that she hadn't seen her. Usually, Tina and I would rise before Elizabeth due to our age difference. After speaking with the few staff we encounter as we make our way through the estate, which all say that we are the first vampires to emerge from the guestrooms so far this evening, I feel panic for the first time in 25 years.

"Where could she be?" I ask Tina, but mostly to myself.

"Did you both go to rest together?" I nod. "Have you tried to call her?" I nod again. "You tried to call her the other way?" I look at her with confusion before I realize what she is saying.

"_ELIZABETH! Where are you?!" _I scream with my mind. I feel hesitation and guilt in the bond. This is scaring me. "Something is wrong" I say to my maker. I am now vamping through the mansion, looking for anyone I know.

As I am passing through the main floor, I hear the distinct pop of a fairy. Tina and I immediately go to the source, which is in the foyer, and discover my wife, her best friend, and a fairy I have not seen before. All three women focus on me and I feel like a deer caught in the headlights.

The fairy bows to my wife and Jessica. "It was a pleasure seeing you again ma'am, your Majesty." She disappears without another word. I do not let them come to me, so I vamp over to them.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO WAKE BEFORE ME?!" I cannot help that my voice raises several octaves.

"I'm going to go to my room. I'm tired" says Jessica as she tries to move pass me. I vamp to cut her off. I do not need to ask her, she will tell me as she always does.

"Look, I'm tired and want to lie down. Can you move?" she says impatiently.

"Do you not think you have something to tell me?" I ask her.

"Nope. I'm not your wife." Having no rebuttal, I let her go. I give Tina a quick glance and she leaves us in peace. Turning my attention back to my wife, I am about to let my anger flow out of me when her lips crash into mine. I can feel her love and want, and I struggle to maintain my anger. She tastes like the sweetest fruit imaginable. Her arms tighten around my neck as mine do the same around her waist. Our fangs have come out and we can taste the other's blood as they mingle, joining us together again.

"_Where were you? I was worried." _I send to her as I deepen the kiss. I let my fear flow through the bond. Her grip tightens even more.

"_I know you were, but I'm fine and safe. I need you to trust me on this and let it go. I promise I will tell you when the time is right." _Every particle of my being is telling me to fight her on this. I am her husband and consort. I should have been with her, no matter what it is happening. However, I remember my words to Eric no so long ago.

"_I will this time, but PLEASE do not do that to me again." _She is the only woman I have ever begged to. Not even my maker has made me do so, and in this, I am spoiled. Just as it was all those years ago when I met this strange creature, I know that she is worthy any and everything in this world.

I take us back to our room to show just how much I think she is worth.


	49. Chapter 49

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello? Anyone out there? I know I'm late with this update, but it was over a week before anyone let a review so I hope I haven't lost you interest. Regardless, please review and let me know who I'm doing. This is my first fic and your feedback will determine whether I do another. **

**I'm trying to touch base with everyone before we get to the childbirth and the epic battle. Any guesses as to the identity of Godric's mysterious vampire brother? Who AP's other progenies may be? And will their assistance be needed. Like before, the correct guess will get you a preview of the next chapter.**

**Translations in this chapter:**

Conversation with un-named character is** Macedonian.**

Conversation with Nero is** Greek.**

***The characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors, CH, & AB. **

****I OWN NOTHING****

Chapter 49

**SPOV**

With Eric gone to rid us of the monster I've just learned Niall to be, I try to suppress my anger. I can feel the babies sending calm through the bond. I grab hold to it and focus on that as I rub my belly. It was working until I heard Niall's bullshit of suggesting I be taken to Faery now. Bitch please (as Lafayette would have said). Thoughts of ripping out his heart and feeding it to my Viking play in my mind and the anger builds again.

I watch the monitors and follow Niall as he walks out the front door, heading for the cemetery. I release the breath I knew I was holding just as Eric returns to me.

"He is gone lover. Are you alright?" I shake my head. "You got through his shields, did you not?" I nod vehemently. "Show me."

After our minds link and he learns what I have, he becomes very quiet. Unnervingly quiet. He paces the cubby as his mind breaks down every possible scenario and all potential contingency plans. I know that this is probably a good time to tell him about my own plans, but I will wait until I find out who was successful and who wasn't so we can go from there. The more of them I can remove from the equation, the easier his job of wiping out the rest of the assholes will be.

"Do you mind showing this to the others tonight?" He's so cute when in war mode.

"Of course, I will. When do you want me to?" I ask.

"Whenever is comfortable for you lover. We can either do it before we begin the festivities or we can go down into the basement during." He joins me on the bed.

"We can do it in the basement sometime during the evening. I think I need to pay my mother a visit. I need to know who he went to meet with in Niflheim."

"I believe you are right. Whoever it was, they had to have been a witch" he says absentmindedly.

"How do you know?" I ask, feeling like the grasshopper that I am compared to his thousand plus years of knowledge.

"For a human to be taken to Niflheim upon death, they would have to be powerful, yet evil enough to be dishonored not only in life but in death as well." I think I need to spend some time in the library.

**Godric's POV**

"I refuse to bow to anyone, especially a fucking fairy!" yells California.

With agreement from the entire West Coast (whom seem to have fallen in love with Pamela), the Eastern Seaboard, Arizona, Georgia, Kentucky, and Tennessee, I have been able to weed out the monarchs who may been aligned with New Mexico. That leaves us with six monarchs who did not care to attend this teleconference, which makes them suspects.

"I, as well as those of my bloodline, am also in agreement with you. This is why we are using our combined connections and accumulated favors to find all the traitors to our kind and ensure they face justice. We plan to bring them in front of the Council and the Ancient Pythoness for judgment if possible, unless they give us no choice but to bring on the True Death."

"I say we kill them upon sighting. Save us the time and travel expense" Florida suggests. As if he does not have the money to go anywhere he wants.

"Unnecessary killing will only justify their actions. Carloman forced our hand, so New Mexico is now a part of the Louisiana monarchy…" I am interrupted by the reactions of some of the participants.

"So Northman now has Louisiana and New Mexico? Does he plan to keep it?" asks Arizona.

"I am unsure of my child's plans for this newly acquired state. Perhaps those interested should make an impromptu trip to Fangtasia tonight to make their interest known to King Northman" I tell them. "Know that our only goal is to ensure the freedom of our kind, as well as the supe community as whole. The vampire race was not the one to be targeted. We all must work together to make this happen. If you suspect any in your kingdom of traitorous activities, assume that are working for the enemy and capture them immediately. Bring them with you to the hearing when it is announced. I will update you all with any new developments, especially when I get word for the Old World." With nods all around, I end the transmission.

I look at the cue for my next Skype call. This is the one I am most interested in having. With half being friend and the other half being foe, there is no telling who is in bed with the enemy. The Old World has become more organized within recent years. With South America, the Caribbean, Canada, and Mexico joining under the rule of the Council, North America has been able to stay abreast of their comings and goings. But the Old World wanted to develop their own way, in an attempt to show the New World that it still has some 'gumption' about itself.

Calling in a couple of favors owed to me, I was able to send out a request to discuss this matter with any monarch across both oceans. The enemy has had a head start on pushing their propaganda, so I believe that being straightforward about what has happened so far is essential.

While waiting for the Asian and Australian representatives to join, I scroll through the 10 private message requests I have received so far. There are two that catch my immediate attention, so I connect to the one sent first.

"Знаев дека ќе прерасне во власта кои би ривал моето. Горд сум на тебе." **(I knew that you would grow into a power that would rival my own. I am proud of you.)** says the dark haired man on the screen.

"Се надевав дека ќе ми одговори на повикот. Тоа колку брзо ќе може да се добие да се Shreveport, Луизијана во Соединетите Американски Држави?" **(I was hoping you would answer my call. How soon can you get to Shreveport, Louisiana in the United States?) **I try to not show my excitement, but I am unable to do so.

"Толку желни да ме види ... мора да ми недостасува. Се разбира, јас сум веќе на пат." **(So eager to see me…you must be missing me. Of course, I am already en route.)** He chuckles almost silently. I realize that it has been 1,800 years since I have seen it.

"Гледам мојот творецот е во контакт со вас." **(I see my maker has been in contact with you.) **Although there was never any doubt of the severity of this situation, his involvement means that victory is somehow more vital.

"Се разбира, таа има. Таа е нашата творец, помалиот брат." **(Of course, she has. She is our maker, little brother.) **I am the only progeny of the Ancient Pythoness known to exist in the world, and that knowledge is known by only a few. There were five of us in total. Four still live because we disassociated themselves from her and the world at large. I wonder if she will call upon the others.

"Јас ќе бидам со тебе наскоро. Јас сум многу нетрпение очекувам да одговараат на вашите деца, особено NORSEMAN." **(I will be with you soon. I am very much looking forward to meeting your children, especially the Norseman.) **I smile at the thought. Due to the secrecy we had to live in, I could not expose my child and my brother to one another. Such action would have painted targets on both of their undead hearts. Losses I could not ever imagine being able to bear.

I nod and the transmission ends. I feel some of the tension leave my body knowing that my brother is on his way. I will have to warn the others. And I am unsure of the reactions I will receive.

The remaining representatives have joined the call, signaling that it is time to get this over with. I explain the situation as I know it to all those in attendance. No one interrupts. Of the 17 present, three end the connection once they become aware of what I am speaking of. Uganda, Mongolia, and Argentina made their choice. Now, the word will spread and they will all crawl out of the hidey holes (using Sookie's word for our resting places), hopefully to meet the sun.

13 of the remaining 14 give their unanimous decision to join our side of this war and pledge to spread the word to every vampire they know. Word of mouth is the fastest mode of communication, so I expect to hear rumblings soon.

I watch as the participants disconnect from Skype, yet one remains. It is the one who did not voice their decision during the conference. I do not want to speak to him, but it is unavoidable and my curiosity can no longer be ignored.

Connecting to the private video call, I stare into the light blue eyes of the portly blonde before me.

"Κάθε μέρα από τότε που είδα τελευταία φορά, έχω πει αυτή η προσευχή. Δόντι 'Alligator και το πνεύμα snakeskin, να λάβει το πνεύμα του έξω από το σώμα του. Περιμένετε! Μην πάρετε την ψυχή του, να το δώσει σε μένα.'" **(Every day since I last saw you, I have said this prayer. 'Alligator tooth and snakeskin spirit, take his spirit out of his body. Wait! Don't take his soul, give it to me too.') **Even as a vampire, his spot-ridden face looks like it is sweating.

"Βλέπω αθανασία δεν έχει μετριάζεται παραφροσύνη σας. Ποτέ δεν θα είναι μαζί σας Nero." **(I see immortality has not tempered your insanity. I will never be with you Nero.)** I state this as plainly as I possibly can.

"Το ξέρω, αλλά η νεράιδα μου είπε ότι θα δώσει σε μένα αν τον βοήθησε." **(I know, but the fairy told me that he would give you to me if I assisted him.)** I am going to enjoy draining Breandan for this ridiculousness.

"Ηλίθιος. Είπε ψέματα σε σας. Τι έκανες για να βοηθήσει;" **(Fucking idiot. He lied to you. What did you do to assist?)** I ask through gritted teeth.

"Αν σου πω, θα έρθει και η δική μου είναι;" **(If I tell you, will you come and be mine?)**

"Ποτέ." **(Never.)**

"ΝΑΙ! Θα έχετε και κανείς δεν θα με σταματήσει. Έρχομαι για σένα τον εαυτό μου." **(YES! I will have you and no one will stop me. I am coming for you myself.)** He motions for some unseen person to end the call, but they seem to not be paying him any attention.

"Να ξέρετε ότι έρχεστε να ανταποκριθεί το αληθινό θάνατο." **(Know that you are coming to meet the true death.)** And with that promise, I end the call. I need to feed in order to control my urge to fly there and kill him now. I walk out of my room in search of someone who can get me some donor blood.

**EPOV**

After much convincing, Sookie let me take her mind off of Niall's sins. I was honored to bring her the little death four times, before her anger dissolved and her hunger for food prevailed. I blinked us to the kitchen where I am currently cooking two Monte Cristo sandwiches.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" she asks from her seat at her Gran's old table.

"Yes. You have told me 76 times." I send her my love and pride through the bond. She releases a moan (which I refer to as her 'happy moan') and I smirk arrogantly over my shoulder.

"Well, the day is still young." She looks enchanting sitting there in her silk robe, which barely cover her due to her swollen womb. Just the thought of them makes me smile, but then it fades to a scowl once Niall's actions come to the forefront of my mind.

I push to press them back and focus on _my_ Goddess. Having finished her sandwiches and plating them, I sit the food before her and go to retrieve her beverages. Just as I bring her a glass of sweet tea and a glass of my blood, the air in the room becomes thick. The familiar sonic boom accompanies the Goddess Freya as she now occupies the seat across from my wife.

"Good day to you my children. It smells wonderful in here." She pauses to savor the air for a moment. "It has been six centuries since I have ingested human food." She closes her eyes as if she is thinking of her last meal.

"It would be an honor to serve you" I greet with a deep bow. I vamp back over to the stove and cook two more sandwiches for the Goddess.

"Good morning Mother. I was planning to come see you. I guess you knew that." Sookie greets. She moves to rise, but the Goddess motions for her to stay seated. Instead, she moves the seat closest to my lover and leans into her stomach.

Speaking in a language I have never heard before, she talks for my sons. I feel their excitement and happiness at her proximity. I turn to face them to check on Sookie when I see the extraordinary. In the same fashion as with Odin, Freya's hands lays on top of Sookie's belly. A red light, that seems to be the Goddess' aura, flow down her arm and into Sookie. Her stomach is glowing in their golden light which begins to blend with the red. The colors flare and then subside. The Goddess withdraws her hand.

"I cannot wait until they arrive. To have little ones around will be so much fun! Folkvangr will be fully of laughter once more." She is bouncing and clapping her hands, much like Sookie does with she beats me at something.

"They are just as excited as you are" Sookie tells her, in that laugh that warms my undead heart. "I broke through Niall's shields." Her statement silences not only the room, but seemingly, the air itself.

"Show me" the Goddess commands and they grasp each other's hand. With their eyes closed, they share the knowledge between them in the quiet of this warm, Louisiana afternoon. This takes about one minute and then it is over. Their eyes open, both glowing with their respective lights, but they do not release each other.

"I feel sorrow at your pain. They both should have just accepted their ends to be the inevitable instead of what they chose to do. As I have said, their end cannot be circumvented." She reaches and wipes away the tear that has fallen down my lover's cheek. My rage returns and I, inadvertently, rip the handle off the skillet I am cooking with. The sandwiches were done anyway. I return to fixing the plate and present it to the Goddess.

"Thank you" she says as she begins to eat. "I can honestly say that I have never met a vampire who could cook. You are very fortunate my dear child."

"I know I am" was Sookie's response as she dives back into her own food.

"Have you any idea who the person Niall could have met with in Niflheim" I ask, finally joining the conversation.

"I am surprised at you Viking. You have the means to find this out yourself." She puts her hands together like a bird as she makes bird noises to mimic my ravens.

"They already had tasks to complete" I say, a little insulted that she would think I had not considered using them.

"They are magical, you silly man. They are capable of much more than you think they are." With a wave of dismissal, she continues. "I will save you the trouble and tell. The despicable slime went to Hela to contact Grimhild. I would surmise that she told him of the magic she used in the past, on her own children as well as my Brynhild no less. Her actions not only brought dishonor onto herself, but them as well. However, the majority of her family consisted of mere mortals so they were sent to Hel while she was went Niflheim." I know the stories of her meddling in the lives of beings that could have probably became Gods themselves in time.

"She was a sorceress trapped in the body of a pathetic human woman. Her specialties include mind-altering potions and shape-shifting spells. I believe I have some text on her in the library. If not, I believe Godric may." Sookie blows me a kiss in appreciation. I answer by sending a wave of love and desire through the bond. Her immediate arousal hits the air and makes itself known.

"Awww, lovers in their prime…they are so wonderful to observe. I bet he is an excellent lover" Freya whispers to Sookie. My lover blushes, filling the bond with pride and embarrassment.

"Yes, he is more than excellent. But pleasssse…let's not talk about our sex life." She eats the last bite of her sandwich and I vamp to her side to retrieve her plate. Kneeling next to her chair, I wait for her to turn towards me before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. My attempt is to leave her breathless and I do.

Without uttering another word, I take her plate and that of the Goddess, back to the sink. It takes me 30 seconds to wash and dry the dishes before I make my grand exit.

"I will leave you beauties alone and begin getting ready the evening. I hope you will join us" I say towards the Goddess.

"I would not miss it. Besides, I cannot let Odin have too much fun in this realm without supervision. Frigga would kill me if he got into trouble with some of those fangdingers." Sookie and I exchange a look before we fall into peals of laughter. I am just walking into the living room when I hear Sookie explaining that they are called 'fangbangers'.


	50. Chapter 50

**Author's Notes:**

**To think that Eric would not be able to cook is just plain dumb. This is the night before childbirth, so you know the night will be epic.**

**SPECIAL THANKS to ashmo2000 for sticking with me.**

***The characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors, CH, & AB. **

****I OWN NOTHING****

Chapter 50

**SPOV**

As we watch Eric walk out of the room, displaying that powerful swagger that makes every person within his radius pay attention, I feel extremely blessed to have him in my life. The Viking Sex God of old is my bonded pledged mate in the vampire world, my husband in the human world, my best friend, and the father of my children; to imagine that I would have all that, and with Eric Northman, Vampire Sheriff of Area 5, was impossible. Fortunately, that is my reality now, over two decades later. Plus, I also have a family full of loving people that are willing to fight at my side to preserve our collective freedom is amazing.

"This is why all the pain and death was worth it my child." My gaze falls on my godly Mother, whom I forgot was there as I spaced out.

"I know. The time for such pain and death on our side is over. Breandan, Niall, Grimhild, Hela, and anyone else will regret the day that they learned I existed." The power flows freely under my skin. I raise my hand in front of my face and watch in awe as my skin becomes ablaze in a bright red light.

"Astonishing, is it not?" The smile on her gorgeous face could lighten the darkest night. "You can do so many things. The white light is your natural power. It was strengthened with your resurrection so it is more comparable to a Fae Elder of long ago than the insignificant speck that is Niall. As you gain your powers, you will be able to switch between or combine them at will. This is your Fire, the warrior in you. It is very strong and can be used to accomplish many things besides killing. Try to bring up just your Spirit." 

Closing my eyes, I push the anger and bloodlust back into the box I created in my mind. I search for my soul and when I find it, I open my eyes again. Now my hand is surrounded in an almost neon purple glow that seems to pulsate.

"Only the strongest of the Gods and Goddesses have such power; it is much like a living organism on its own. You are no doubt my child." She nods emphatically to herself.

"Now I want you to combine your Spirit and Fire." She watches as I work through the process in my mind. It doesn't take me long to figure it out and the aura around me is now fuchsia in color. "Excellent. You learn more quickly than Hnoss or Gersemi." I smile at her for the praise.

"Will I ever get to meet them?" I suddenly feel the knot in the back of my throat at the chance that the answer is no.

"Of course, you will. I was thinking about bring them tonight, you know, to 'stir the pot'. They are going to help me with the babies while you are in battle." She looks over my shoulder to be sure Eric is nowhere in sight. "What is your progress thus far?"

"Two down, one on standby. I suspect that some will be dealt with before the end of the night. Everyone has been giving their all and it has been so great to have others to share the burden with. I love them all." The thought of our growing nest makes my heart swell with joy.

"Outstanding. I am also going to tell Brynhild to come. As you know, she is Captain of the Valkyries and mostly serves under Odin. Being at the top has given her somewhat of a complex when it comes to receiving attention from powerful men." I couldn't help the raised eyebrow. I'll just blame it on being with Eric so long.

"For example, when she first met Thor, she believed that he was a gift from Odin after all that had befallen her with Sigurd/Guttrom fiasco. By then, he was already married to Sif, who is originally from this realm. Brynhild was upset that Sif was a mortal and possessed no god-like powers. Words were exchanged, and with Loki instigating the situation, she issued a challenge against Sif for Thor's hand. Angered at his brother's manipulation and her stupidity for listening to him, Thor accepted the challenge on behalf of his mate and beat Brynhild unconscious. Granted he had to for she was enraged and would not stop when commanded, not even by me.

I can see her having similar thoughts about Eric, tales of his beauty and power are legend throughout the universe, so I will not be surprised if she makes a scene. However, keep in mind that you are _my_ child and _not_ a mere mortal. Establish dominance early on and she will become as loyal to you as she is to Odin." I feel my power turn red at the thought of any woman challenging me for Eric. I could have killed that bitch from the club, but I remembered that she didn't know any better. Brynhild was different. She knows more about the inner workings of my godly family then I do. Hell, she is part of that family. I won't fight with anyone unless they are hell bent of taking away what is mine.

"I will keep that in mind." I glance at the clock above the door leading out to the back porch to see that I have two hours to get dressed. "Oh, shit! I need to get ready."

At my words, we both stand and she pulls me into a tight hug. My head comes to her chest, due to our height difference, right where her heart would be. Instead of a heartbeat, I hear the crashing waves of a turbulent sea. I wonder if that is why I have always smelled the North Sea around Eric, even when I was human.

"This will be an unforgettable night. I anticipate many of the Gods and Goddesses will come to your mate's club. An inter-realm war of this magnitude hasn't been seen for thousands of years. Many did not think they would see the day that they would learn if you were to exist. And now you are here." She kisses me on the forehead. "I will leave you for now and see you in a few hours." Then she is gone.

I pop into the cubby and summon my handmaidens so that we can get pretty.

**Pam's POV**

I love it when a plan comes together. I've spent the last three nights being popped all over the world by Kaitlin (who is very tasty) to recruit the best of the best. Every vampire room at the Roosevelt in New Orleans is now filled with our new recruits. As soon as words like 'slavery', 'war', and 'Eric Northman' left my mouth, they were packing a duffle bag and meeting me at the car.

Several of them already knew I was coming and were just waiting to be picked up. I discovered that these were the ones who knew the Cullens. I was a little impressed with their reach as far as allies are concerned.

I'm currently standing in the middle of my office, trying to decide which dress I want to begin the evening in. Tara is running a little behind, but also in route with her own selections. As maker and child, we must coordinate. I'm in deep contemplation about accessories when I feel my own maker blink into his office across the hall. Although I am only wearing my silk robe (black with the Northman crest on the back), I vamp over there immediately.

"Good evening Master" I greet as I take one of the chairs in front of his desk. He is the most handsome I've ever seen him to be in his black Armani suit. His tie and handkerchief are black with the Northman crest printed in a blue that is the same shade as his eyes. I see he has decided to cut his hair short. I wonder if that is Sookie's doing.

"Good evening my child. And no, Sookie does not know I have cut it. I left her with her handmaidens to get dressed." Ugh! That is so freaky. Isn't it enough that we have the bond? "No it is not" he answers.

"Stop that! Has she taught you any etiquette with using that new power of yours?" I let my amusement seep into the bond.

"Yes. But it is more fun when it is you I am torturing." I stick my tongue out at him as he laughs.

"I would ask you if everything is in place, but I already know the answer." I nod. He powers on his laptop and immediately dives into his emails. I rise and am about to leave when he stops me. "Wait. Godric is on his way and he has news. I have also been warned by Odin that there will be several Gods and Goddesses in attendance to see that Sookie does in fact exist. I want you, and whoever you deem necessary, to say close to her this evening. All of them may not be friendly." Intrigued, I retake my seat. He then tells me that Sookie discovered Niall's big secret and that the Goddess Freya visited them today.

"She is so beautiful. I would love to take a ride on the Goddess roller coaster of love. Just to know I did. No bragging intended." He shakes his head in mock shame as the door opens and closes, signaling my Grand-sire's arrival. Tara is not far behind him.

"Good evening my children. I have important news" he begins as he tells us all he has learned from the happenings in the New & Old Worlds. Now having a decent list of suspects, we mark their locations and discuss battle strategies.

"There is also someone special that I want you all to meet this evening. I must confess that I have hidden your identities from them as I have hidden the connection we have with one another from you. Please know that this was for the safety of all involved." We all nod our heads, curious as to what would have Godric so nervous.

"Whatever it is, we understand and there are no hard feelings. You are our Master. All that you do is out of love and for our safety" Eric says matter-of-factly because it is the simple truth.

"It warms my undead heart to hear that you all feel that way." He pauses and then blurts it out. "I am not the only child of the Exalted One. I am one of five. One has met the true death. The other three live in isolation from the known world and their existence has been unknown for all this time. We all would have been targets if the rest of our kind knew that we were turned by the Ancient Pythoness and would have been seen as a means to control her power and sight. Therefore, by her command, we were to hide ourselves and tell no one of our lineage to her. Then she released us."

The three of us – Eric, Tara, and I – are speechless and enthralled by this new information. Godric continues, "Two of them are still hidden and I do not know where they are or if they will show themselves. I pray that their presence is not required as our logical processes are not often compatible. The one that will be coming tonight was turned less than a decade before me. The knowledge my bloodline has just been revealed to him so he is now anxious to meet you all."

We all sit there, waiting for him to continue, but he doesn't. After a couple of minutes, I had become impatient. "So are you going to tell us who your vampire sibling is or not?" I ask. Eric glares at me as Tara shakes her head. "What?" I ask them but get no answer.

"I…believe I will wait until later on in the evening." And then, he is gone. Tara is staring at me with her mouth hanging open ('catching flies' as my telepathic Mistress would say) and I look to Eric for his commentary. Before I can ask him what he is thinking, he dismisses us.

"We do not have much time left before guests begin to arrive. Begin the evening with the navy blue dresses. I want everyone to begin representing their kingdom as the party starts. Jessica is wearing Godric's colors with the crest this evening."

"At least whoever it is shouldn't be hard to pick out." I say as I open the door for Tara to exit.

"What makes you so sure?" Tara asks.

"He'll be the sexiest man in here besides those in our nest." I answer confidently. I catch a glimpse of Eric's famous smirk as I close the door behind us.

**SPOV**

"It is 8:30pm Mistress" says Mari.

"The ladies of the House of Cullen await you in the living room" says Kaitlin.

I look in the mirror once again; my heart and stomach are fluttering with my nervousness. Eric has already inquired about my unusual tardiness, but I told him I was still getting beautified. He understood that easily, stating that Pam and Tara were still fussing over their appearances, but begged that I hurry. His waves of lust didn't help the situation, only serving to increase my frustration.

Some of the most powerful creatures in the universe were coming to our little piece of Louisiana to see me, little ole me. Even though I'm not so 'little' in this world anymore, it still seems like a waste of time. But I know that Eric would point out that these are the people who need to see me to understand that we must all stand as a unified front against any who threaten our lives and freedom. Then, of course, he would also say that it is my beauty they come to behold and to congratulate him on his reward of me as his mate.

I giggle and then notice that his waves of lust have morphed into calm and pride. That's my man. I swoon a little and send him a heavy dose of my love. I focus on my reflection in the mirror and try to center myself. Suddenly, I feel Esme's mind moving closer to my bedroom door.

"Come in, Esme" I say loud enough for her to hear. She silently slips into the room and closes the door just as quiet.

"I don't mean to intrude. I just wanted to check in on you." She comes to stand behind me as I sit at my vanity. I have just finished putting in my diamond earrings, followed by my gold and ruby dangling earrings. I reach for the matching necklace (one that originally belonged to Gran), which Esme offers to help me fasten. I take her up on this and break the silence.

"Thanks. I'm sorry it's taking me so long. I'm just really nervous and trying to get my game face on." I catch her gaze in the mirror.

"I completely understand, at least in a general sense." Her thoughts are of how beautiful I look and how she would have been so proud if I was one of her daughters, and it brings tears to my eyes. She quickly fastens the necklace and grabs me a tissue. Turning me towards her, she dabs my eyes.

"Shh. I know that you are scared but you were chosen for a reason. All of these beings are coming because you are their hope. Just remind everyone that it is not just about you and then everything will be fine. This is just the initial shock and it will be over before you know it." She slowly rubs up and down my arms, much like Gran used to.

"Thank you so much. I just needed someone to put tonight into perspective for me. So much as happened so fast and soon…" I trail off as I get lost in petting the babies growing inside me.

"Anytime you need someone, you can always call me, Carlyle, and any other Cullen. We love you guys for the people you are and what you've done for us." She gives me a big hug and I feel energized. I didn't realize what was going on until I pulled away as see my purple light being absorbed into Esme. She shivered but doesn't speak. Her mind is all warm and fuzzy, almost like she's experiencing a really nice high.

"Oh, my…I haven't felt like this since I was human…over 100 years and…WOW!" she shouts, startling me. Bella and Rosalie rush into the room.

"What's going on?" they ask in unison.

"I…I…I didn't mean…" I trail off.

"You are so wonderful!" she exclaims as she pinches my cheeks…"Oh, look. There are two of my girls!" She tries to stand, stumbles over my slippers in her own heels, and flops onto my bed laughing hysterically.

Those same two girls were now glaring at me and I was struck dumb.

**EPOV**

I can feel her distress, yet she doesn't seem to be angry or in any pain. The Goddess' words play in my mind like the sweetest melody and I force myself to remain seated. If I were a much younger vampire, anything with fangs would have notice the sudden change. However, I am almost the oldest thing in the room. There are more old vampires here than I expected but it is no matter. I dare any being to try me. I have been yearning to drain or rip something apart; to watch the soul of any enemy leave this plane has been a hobby of my since I was 10, it must be why I am so good at.

I spy my maker standing at the entrance leading to the offices. He looks out over the crowd, eyes calculating possible threats while strategizing how to handle any situation that may arise. It takes him less than 15 seconds to complete his assessment. Even from this distance, I can see and feel his wheels turning. Of course, I am his child and he taught me so this is to be expected.

At vamp speed, he takes his seat next me. For this event, I had the dais set with 10 thrones. Each was draped with colored silks representing each state's flag, signifying our commitment to the state's welfare for the benefit of the human government. While Minnesota and I have two thrones for our kingdoms, the others have one; therefore, six kingdoms are sponsoring this event. Sookie and I are in the center as the primary host kingdom, with blue, white, and yellow (representing New Mexico) as its colors lay over my throne. Due to the many titles that Sookie holds (and will hold in the future), her throne was draped with the colors of the rainbow. Nevada (Pam) is a rich navy blue, Minnesota (Betsy and Sinclair) is a blue that was set between that of mine and my child's colors, and Washington (Carlyle) in a vibrant green are to sit to Sookie's right. Arkansas (Godric) is a cherry red, the Branco Trust (Vayl) is tan, the Nightside (John) is black, and the Ancient Pythoness is gold and white, will be seated to my right.

Most would be happy to have the largest monarchy, since I am currently holding two states, but I am not. I have no intention of keeping New Mexico. I just do not care enough to deal with any other state than the one that is dear to my lover's heart. If she told me to give up this realm, I would. I hope, one day, she will.

I am drawn out of my thoughts when I feel my maker tug at our bond.

"_I can feel your detachment in the bond. Is everything alright?"_ he thinks at me.

"_I am fine, but will be better once Sookie is at my side. I am getting worried. And before you think it, I know. I remember her words loud and clear. It is the only reason I have not left to retrieve her myself."_ He leans over a little and pats my shoulder.

"The strength of your love for her is immeasurable and it humbles me to see it and know it through my own child." These words are spoken aloud to show how much he believes them.

"That strength comes from her. She is its source and will forever be so. I can only hope that we can finish this tomorrow night without too many casualties." We give one another a knowing look. He nods his head in acknowledgment as we return to our silent conversation.

"_Do you think we should send the girls to check on her? Is she alone?"_ His concern spikes and it fills me with pride to know that my maker would give his own ancient life to save that of my mate and children.

"_The Cullen women were going to be accompanying her. I will admit only to you that sending them would ease my mind. I will know if my presence is truly needed with three of our own bloodline going to see about the situation."_ Without any verbal exchanges, Godric stands and vamps back to towards the offices. Moments later I feel Pam, Tara, and Jessica leave the club.

My lover better be with them when they return or the war may begin tonight, starting with anyone I suspect to have ill intentions towards me and mine. And I do not have to guess who they are this time around.

**PPOV**

Tara and I had finally completed our look and were standing in the mirror admiring ourselves when I felt her.

"_PAM! I need you right now, but don't let Eric or Godric know. PLEASE, hurry. And bring back-up!"_ Sookie yells into my mind. Ugh! I hate it when she does that.

"FUCK! Come on. Sookie needs us. Go get Jessica and meet me out back. And DO NOT let them see you." I command my child. She nods and vamps out of my office. I walk slowly out to the edge of the employee area to spy my maker and his maker sitting on the dais. I smooth my hands over my dress and make my way over to them, making sure to close off my emotions.

"Have you heard from Sookie, Master?" I ask nonchalantly.

"No and I am getting worried. Go get her and the Cullen women. We will not begin until they arrive." I nod and vamp out of the back entrance. Kaitlin is there with Tara and Jessica as I approach.

"What the fuck is going on?" I ask my fairy fuck buddy.

"You will have to see it to believe it." Without further ado, we all grasp hands and Kaitlin pops us to the farmhouse.


	51. Chapter 51

**Author's Notes:**

**The cavalry is on its way. What will they find when they get there? The party to surpass all parties is about to commence. Are you ready?**

**Translations for this chapter:**

The conversation with Irma is **German.**

**SPECIAL THANKS to ashmo2000 and AlphaSprout for their continued readership. Means a lot.**

***The characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors, CH, & AB. **

****I OWN NOTHING****

Chapter 51

**PPOV**

Kaitlin pops us into Sookie's childhood bedroom where the scene before us is truly disturbing.

Esme Cullen is lying on the bed, squirming and laughing hysterically as Alice, Bella, and Rosalie hold her down. It's like they are tickling her yet they are only securing her to the mattress.

"What happened?" I ask the owner of the room.

She begins with a heavy sigh and recounts the story. As she does so, I can tell that something else is going on. She is wringing her hands and looking down at the floor. I've seen this behavior before. It was long ago, when my favorite breather of that time was new to the supernatural world and the fuckery that comes with it.

Before she can even tell me what exactly happen to Esme, I grab her by the arm with one hand and slap the shit out of her with the other. Everyone gets quiet, even Esme, as the room becomes heavy with magic. Still in my grasp, Sookie is now engulfed in a bright red light that is pulsating at the same rate as her heartbeat.

"I need you to calm the fuck down and remember everything you have been through to get here." I grab her left hand with my right (the free one) and place it on her belly. "You should not give a shit about what anyone thinks about you. You are not weak and are more powerful than anyone else. Stop acting pathetic and unsure. We need our Queen to be fearless."

She stares back at me with eyes fully engulfs in a blazing red flame I've never seen before. Her gaze only leaves me for a second as she takes in her surroundings. As if shaking off this madness, she pulls away from me and moves over to the bed. With her index finger, she touches Esme in the middle of her forehead. The contact makes Esme's entire body shudder, forcing her children to release her. Not a moment later, Esme sits up with a start as she looks to us for an explanation.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" Her eyes fall on Sookie. "I hope my words helped." Obviously, she is not aware of her psychedelic experience. "Well, I think we all need to be heading out. You know men get into trouble when we are not there to supervise them." She scoots to the edge of the bed and stands on her own. Moving to the floor length mirror, she straightens her beautiful mint green dress. Then, she surprises us all by walking out the room and down the stairs.

As everyone else watches Esme, I watch Sookie as she watches me. The red fury of her power has been fading by the second so she is back to _her_ normal by the time Esme leaves.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and assume that Sookie accidently did something to Esme. She didn't hurt her so let us forget about this and party like there's no tomorrow." That's my child, making me proud. The Cullens – Alice, Rosalie, and Bella – had been struck silent by what happened, but they agree and exit without a word. The only people left in the room are Tara, Jessica, Sookie, and I.

"It's okay, Sookie. You are still gaining control over your new powers. They know this too so don't start feeling guilty over nothing." Jessica pulls Sookie in a hug. Sookie just nods her head.

"Enough of this weepy bullshit!" I state with exasperation. "We need to get to Fangtasia before Eric, Godric, and every vampire there comes here." As Tara and Jessica move to leave the room, Sookie finally finds her voice.

"You guys go ahead. Pam and I will meet you there." Answering her nonverbal call, Mari and Kaitlin appear. "Please escort Tara, Jessica and the Cullens to Fangtasia. Let Eric and Godric know that Pam and I are right behind you. The four women leave. We stand in silence until we both sense that we are alone.

"Thank you. I really needed that. I was wallowing in self-doubt and she came to help me. It really was an accident, but I'm fine now." She takes her place in front of the mirror to make sure that nothing of her attire is out of place.

"Anytime. That's my job; to slap sense into those that need it." She gives me a smirk and that gives me a warm fuzzy feeling. This just won't do. "If you are done upstaging me as being fashionably late for a party _I_ planned, then I suggest we go." I tell her. She nods and walks over to me. When we hold hands, fingers intertwined, I feel her emotions even more so than any other time since I've known her. Next thing I know, we are back at the club.

**EPOV**

The relief that flows through me when I feel my wife and child return to the club forces me to release an unnecessary breath. My maker flashes me a knowing smile before he vamps off the dais and back to the employee area. Since everyone is in my establishment, I must stay perched for everyone's viewing pleasure.

As I finally set my gaze over the crowd once more, I see a few of the usual suspects. They seem to be trying not to interact with one another, but their awkward glances could not be ignored. The usual vampires that lust over me are also in attendance. They have been quiet for about the last ten years, but conflict is always considered to be an opportunity to take what you covet most. Let them try. I would love to see Sookie turn them to ash.

As I feel my nest mates take their positions, I see someone enter through the main entrance. The vampire, whose dark curly hair is reminiscent of two Roman vampires I know, both of which are older than I, seems to cause those around him to take a step back. Although he slithered into my club with unknown intentions, there was a power emanating from him that is oddly familiar. It has something to do with his aura, but I can not identify what it is exactly. He walks to the end of the bar closest to the door, which faces the entirety of the main floor, and sits. Chow takes his order and passes it to him within seconds. He nods once and as he takes a sip, he brown eyes capture mine.

I have no time to react as the music stops and the lights dim. I cannot help that I am buzzing with anticipation of what is to happen this night.

**SPOV**

If we had been humans, the process of getting us all into formation for the procession onto the stage would have been a mess. Lucky for us, we are (a) supernaturals, (b) nest mates, and (c) being directed by Godric. He is amazing at directing us and within two minutes, we are ready. He stands at the end of the hall, leading out to the main floor.

The plan is simple enough; Felicia, who is the Mistress of Ceremonies for the evening, will announce each hosting kingdom. Starting with AP, our comrades will walk directly to their designated throne and remain standing. When it gets down us – those of Eric's bloodline – Godric will go in with Jessica, followed by Pam with Tara, and then I will bring in the rear.

The Gods were not to be upstaged and made their entrances before the ceremony was to begin. Without any warning, one would just appear out of thin air next to an unsuspecting vampire. It made me giggle watching them startle 'those who cannot be scared'. God Odin was the most bold by appearing in the middle of the dance floor, spinning Goddess Frigga into a deep dip before straightening them booth and moving to Eric's personal booth. Brynhild appeared along with them, but acted as their personal bodyguard. I think she did her research on Eric because her strapless, golden dress was a lot tighter than I would imagine the famous Valkyrie to wear when she may be required to kill something at a moment's notice. She was the sentry, making the curious scurry away in fear. I did notice that her eyes were glued onto the floor when Mr. and Mrs. Thor arrived. I have a feeling that I may need to illicit such a response from her in the future so I plan to keep a close eye on her throughout the evening.

My mother, on the other hand, actually used the main entry. From the minds of the fangbangers hanging around in the parking lot, she and my sisters dropped out of the sky like asteroids. The crowd was easily able to forget about the massive craters they left behind because they were too enamored with their beauty. Goddess Freya is wearing a sleek white gown with gold bodice and high collar. She decided to let me wear Brisingamen tonight, so it was currently hanging around my neck. Hnoss and Gersemi were almost as gorgeous in their flowing dresses in a matching tan color. Thor and Sif came in a more conventional manner by actually driving (one of Eric's rarely seen vehicles if I'm not mistaken) He look just as handsome as all the men in our nest and she was even more beautiful than I could imagine. I didn't know she was pregnant as well; her black lace dress showcased their future addition very tastefully.

They all seem to find our booth to be the best place in the building. Their laughter could be heard over the bass of the music and the vampires couldn't help but gawk at them. The rest of the booths in that area were reserved for our nest mates that weren't involved in this portion of the evening. This included the rest of the Cullens'; the Branco Trust – Cole, Bergman, David, and Cassandra; with the Minnesota – Jessica II (as I like to say to distinguish between mine and Betsy's), Marc, Tina, and Laura (who is Betsy's sister and the real-life Antichrist) on the end closest to the stage. Jacob insisted that we allow his pack to do security in thanks for saving them against Lucrezia. We were happy to agree since it saved us additional money that we'd have to pay to Alcide and frankly, we were paying him enough already to secure our residences.

As the music stops and the lights dim, I know that it means the show is about to begin. I hear Felicia making the introductions as I move forward to sneak a peek of the crowd from over Godric's shoulder.

I can't see most of the bar, but I can definitely see the main floor. On the occasions where I've been surrounded by a large number of vampires, I've felt like the featured entrée on the menu. Now that I am _more_, I automatically cloak my fairy scent and feel like I could be one of them.

Half of the crowd I know or have seen in the past while the other half are new to me. Of the unknowns, most of their thoughts are in foreign languages (all of which I can speak now) and focus on what trick the Norseman was going to pull out his sleeve. Everyone knows about the self-proclaim demi-goddess who went on national television laying claim to the vampire perched on the stage and letting the FOTS know that the supernatural world will smash him and his zealots like the specks they are. I think they all were somewhat proud that a fellow supe, other than a vampire, stood up to the P.O.S. (piece of shit) and made it clear that they were not alone in the fight for equality. That aside, most of these new vamps have never seen me in the flesh so their curiosity as to the woman who tamed the eternal bachelor and universal vampire sex symbol was very prevalent. This time around, I don't have the infamy of saving most of the US monarchs from true death in Rhodes. In fact, the Summit was relocated to a more vamp-friendly location with low FOTS presence because of my warning to the Council via Nan Flanagan.

I spy a couple of female vamps whose thoughts are very graphic as to their past dealings with my husband and their hopes that they can rekindle the lost flame; only in their undead dreams. I hope I don't have to make an example of anyone tonight.

Godric is about to be called. The anticipation and excitement of everyone in the club is hammering on my shields. My mind wants to fight and keep them out, but my soul has other plans. My shields dissolve and the thoughts of every being within a mile radius flow through me. I can hear the limousine driver for the King of Arizona hoping that he gets a chance to come inside. I hear a little boy in a house four blocks away saying his prayers. Before, I would have felt overwhelmed and probably crawled into the furthest corner of the basement. But now…their thoughts give me power. I feel so light and energized; I want to do back flips right this minute!

_Calm down!_ I think to myself. I take a few deep breaths and step up next to Godric. When I look over at him, he hits me with one of the most beautiful smiles I have ever seen. I feel my own lips turn upwards as I place my hand to his cheek. Jessica leans over and kisses my cheek. I touch my spot where her lips made contact because I feel the love there and it is warm. Unlike the cold beings vampires are said to be.

Godric and I don't speak because there aren't any words strong enough to express how we feel about one another. I'm so happy that he is here with me this time, teaching me and guiding me to love Eric the way he deserved from the beginning.

At the moment when Felicia should've begun his introduction, it is my husband's voice I hear.

"I know that most of you came to see if a legend has come to fruition. It is completely understandable. But know that to know of this is to choose what side you will either fight or die on. We thought that humans would be our downfall, but it is us. The greed that we allow to consume our minds, while controllable to some, can easily become dangerous with the simplest of manipulation. The older we get the more we understand this, but like the humans, we have failed our young. Right now, a 600 year old vampire is in custody for making deals with a fairy to turn us all into slaves. She does not even know the identity of the plan's mastermind or the endgame of this pettiness." Pointing out into the crowd, he goes on.

"Before this night's end, each of you will have to decide what side of this war you will fight on. Do not make the mistake of being arrogant and thinking that this conflict does not concern you and that it will somehow bypass you. I will vow to you all that I have made my choice. My decision will not waver or be influenced. My life belongs to my mate and I will die for her. As will those of my bloodline. It is by her word we will fight, so know that it is by her word as well if you live to fight or die tonight."

The thoughts of the crowd have now mutated into a mixture of amazement and defiance as the meaning of Eric's words sinks in. Some think that Eric has been spelled by a witch and is vulnerable for the taking. Others are scheming on ways to gain his trust so they can 'hang with the cool kids'. The rest are mostly genuine and are thinking about situations where they observed a young vampire being complete reckless and dishonoring their kind. This is what needs to be preserved. Each and every beings right to make a choice for oneself is a part of being alive. Without choice, we are nothing but puppets.

Godric grasp my hand and places a chaste kiss to my knuckles. My smile widens, but it is not because of the man at my side. It is because of the vampire standing at the end of the bar closest to us. He was originally sitting at the far end of the bar, but moved closer as Eric was speaking. He stops and is staring at us with a smile that looks just like Godric's.

When our eyes meet, I tell him before placing a quick kiss to his cheek. _"Your brother is here. I can't wait to meet him." _As he stares back at me with a shocked look on his face, I kiss his cheek again just as Eric begins again.

"It is my honor and privilege to announce my maker, King Godric Gaul of the Kingdom of Arkansas and his bonded child, Jessica Hamby." Releasing my hand to grasp Jessica's, they both walk out into main area and up onto the stage.

This hallway, having been a place where the three of us have spent much time, is too small to encompass the love and friendship that we have. Tara, the closest thing to a sister I had as a child, was undead and at my side. I couldn't say that before. We had lost each other to our life struggles dealing with the supernatural world. I almost lost her this time, but I was happy my telepathy helped me honor her wishes.

Pam is my best friend. Although she jokes that I am now her mother, we are sisters through and through. Even in the past, we had a connection. She was jealous because she had never shared Eric's affection before. I was easily intimidated and totally insecure. This time, I knew how to reach her and let her know that I loved her as much as I loved Jason. I can't say as much as I love Eric because…well, I can't. The only thing comparable is the love I feel for our babies, which equals our love for each other. I think seeing the past helped her accept my words as truth and she was more open than I could have ever hoped her to be.

"It is my honor and right to announce my child, Queen Pamela de Beaufort of the Kingdom of Nevada and her child, Tara Thornton." With quick hugs and kisses, Pam and Tara make their way up the stage, putting the most practiced runway models to shame. I even spot a few glares of envy from some of the whores in the crowd.

I close my eyes and think back to the first time I stepped foot into this building. It has changed over the years, but it still feels the same. What has changed is the relationship I have with the same man sitting in the same throne as that night so long ago. When I look into his eyes, I still feel the pull I did then. Although we knew nothing of each other and it was only simple eye contact, it really was the beginning. It is no wonder that our end might as well be here too.

It is not the end of us or our lives together, but the end of being threatened and scared by another. There will be peace or there will be death. It has to be that way, for all our sakes.

"It is my honor and your privilege to know my pledged and bonded mate, Queen Sookie Briggant-Northman of Faery and the Kingdoms of Louisiana and New Mexico."

**EPOV**

As I look to watch her come to me, I notice the vampire I noticed earlier near the end of the bar closest to her. They exchange a glance and she flashes him an innocent smile. He has no choice but to reciprocate and does so in a way that would normally make me go into a rage. However, I am not worried in the least. Could this be _his_ brother? That is a question that must wait to be answered.

The only thing that takes my mind away from my curiosity is my lover. She is ethereal in her beauty. She is savage in her loyalty to her family. She is immaculate in her care and love for all creatures especially that which she gives solely to me. I see all of this every time I look upon her face, into those big brown eyes, peering into my soul.

With her head held high and a smile on her face, she slowly makes her way to me. Her gown flows over her figure, camouflaging my sons. She uncloaks her essence so all in the room can sense that she is with child and that she is indeed a fairy. She let just a little more of her essence hit the air to confirm that she is also of royal blood. I hear the gasps from the crowd but I do not care. When she is at my side, I kneel to her and kiss her stomach. I shockwave of golden light erupts from her and spreads over all who witness it.

Rising, I address my guests. "As you can see, vampires and fairies can and will live in harmony, as will the rest of the supernatural community. The time of change is almost upon us and it will begin with the births of our children." Already holding her hand, I help her into her throne and take own, followed by my accompanying monarchs.

"We will now open up the evening to allow those who wish to swear fealty to do so. Thereafter, we will have a brief intermission then be available for questions. I will also entertain bids for the kingdom of New Mexico. Enjoy this party as if it is your last night on this Earth, as it very well may be just that" I announce.

**45 minutes later…**

As the procession of vampires and other supernatural beings greet and swear fealty to my lover continues, I find myself only partially engaged. My attention is drawn to the stranger I have been observing since the beginning of the ceremony. He is the last vampire in the line and is accompanied by my maker. They are speaking in a hushed whisper so that they remained unheard.

My curiosity as to this stranger's identity is beginning to eat away at my control. My last thread is Sookie. We have been holding hands since she joined me on stage, and with everything going on, I need her close to me. I do not plan to relinquish her hand. And if I have to, there will be hell to pay.

She feels my anxiety over not knowing through the bond and sends me her love and calmness. I look over at her to see that she gives each and every being that pledges a warm smile and a genuine 'thank you'. I kiss her knuckles as a means of showing my own gratitude. And then I feel her…lust? Could it be that my lover got aroused from my chaste kiss. I harden at the thought. However, the many pleasurable possibilities are derailed by a female throat being cleared in front of us.

Severe as always, Irma Grese stands before us. How and why she is even in the United States and not dust as she should be? Barely a century old, the German looks up and glares at Sookie. No doubt it is because she would have been consider to be a 'weisse Jude' with her brown eyes. For some sick reason, her maker (who I am happy to say has met the true death) told her stories of a true man of the pure race. When Godric and I posed as Nazis, I was known for my looks and made to be the iconic Nazi man.

Unfortunately, lies were told and she became obsessed. About 60 years ago, I did have to threaten her with the true death to prevent her from pursuing me further. I guess it worked, up until now. The open hostility that she is showing towards Sookie could not be ignored. My lover stares her down just as fiercely, only she wears a smile as she does so. Every being within hearing range is watching Irma's pathetic display, which only reinforced the point I made earlier.

"_Was__machst du denn hier__Irma__? __Ich dachte, ich__war klar__mit meinen Worten__. __Haben Sie schon__erreichen__diesen Moment, wenn__Sie sehnen sich__den wahren__Tod__treffen__? __Aus diesem__Grund__muss__das__Sie__jetzt vor mir__sein__."_**(What are you doing here Irma? I thought I was clear with my words. Have you already reach that moment when you yearn to meet the true death? For that has to be the reason you are before me now.) **One thing I learned from my time with the Nazis that they did get right is that you have to cut to the chase and be swift with your actions. It truly does set an example for others to follow.

"_Ich hatte__, um zu sehen, ob die Gerüchte __waren__wahr!__Wie__? __Welche Art von__Magie__hat__dieser Jude__setzen__auf Sie?"_ **(I had to see if the rumors were true! How? What sort of magic has this Jew put on you?)** Taking a step closer to the stage, she reaches out to touch my ankle, but ends up crashing into the wall near the front entrance. Sookie did not even stand from her throne to inflict such a powerful blow. All fall silent.

Pam vamps to her side, hand on her hip. "What's wrong? Was it her ugliness? I think it was because it was sure as shit bothering me." Chuckles spread through the crowd.

"The 'Bitch of Belsen' attempted to touch my mate. By the laws of her own kind, I was well within my rights to deliver swift punishment for such a transgression." Her words, and their meaning, were clear. She knows all about my kind, as she should, for she is my Queen. And our relationship is no petty attempt to protect my pet from the other vampires who would covet her as it may have been in another lifetime.

"Well, next time, allow me. I don't want you messing up your nails." My child picks up my wife's hand (the one I am currently not holding) and checks said nails for any damage. They share a giggle in the time it takes Irma to come back to face us.

"_Ich will__dir meine Liebe__zu retten__!"_ **(I will save you my love!)** Just as she jumps to lunge for my lover, she freezes in midair. This time Sookie moves to stand and I help her rise.

"I know that there are others of you out there who do not approve of Eric settling down with me. I understand. Just look at him." She waves her hand to focus the crowds attention on me (and yes, I secretly love it).

"All I will say..." With a snap of her small fingers, Irma implodes and becomes a bloody mass of gore suspended in the air. The sickening sound of the blood and tissue rubbing together is loud for a second, before the mass turns to ash and falls to the floor. "... is that you are welcome to try and take him from me. Just remember that I can read your mind and you will not get as close as that former mistake." I notice that she looked at a specific person when she said that. Surprisingly, the person was near our godly parents. Another question to be answered.

With that possessive display over me, I can no longer refrain from having her. I pull her into my arms, kissing her savagely. I finally release her swollen lips when I hear my maker call my name.

Giving me a look that says he knows my mindset at this moment, he switches gears. "The guest I told you of is here and I would like to introduce you both to him. Let us reconvene in the basement in...about 30 minutes." He does not wait for an answer and both vampires disappear. I look towards the end of the stage and see that the Ancient Pythoness has already left her throne.

When my eyes meet Sookie's beautiful brown ones, I am surprised by what I see. They are glowing with a fuschia light instead of the white I have known her to have. Before anyone can notice her increasing glow and my growing erection, I blink us to the personal daychamber above my office.


	52. Chapter 52

**Author's Notes:**

**I know this update is about two days late, but I didn't have access to a cpu other than an iPad and that wasn't working with me uploading the new chapter. So, thanks for your patience.**

**I thought that I should mention that I tried to put a lot of thought into the characters (both original and borrowed). I even went back and re-read the stories of borrowed characters to make sure I did their personalities justice. I tried to pick additional characters that were really historical, so I encourage you to look them up. PM if you need additional information for a search.**

**Time for some lemonade. Enjoy.**

**SPECIAL THANKS to the usual suspects; ashmo2000 and AlphaSprout for sticking with me.**

***The characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors, CH, & AB. R.I.P. to Jennifer Rardin for the Jaz Parks series, which ended too soon much like its author. It was a great series and one worthy to check out if you haven't.**

****I OWN NOTHING****

Chapter 52

**SPOV, moments before…**

"…is that you are welcome to try and take him. Just remember that I can read your minds and you will not get as close as that former mistake." As I say the words, I look directly at Brynhild. Her thoughts had begun to irritate me. She has a very vivid imagination and what she wanted to do with my husband were things that I want to do to him right now.

"_He is as good as you think his is, but do not make the mistake to underestimate me. I'm your Goddess as much as my mother is and if you cross me, it will not be me who ends you. It will be him. Just like it was almost was with Thor." _I project it into her mind and she flinches. A quick glance at my mother and I see her raise her glass to me. I nod in acknowledgement.

Before I can do anything else, Eric me pulls me to him and kisses my like he did the first time in his office. His kiss gets me so 'hot and bothered' that I feel my power begin to rise as clearly as I feel my gracious plenty poking into me.

Godric gives us 30 minutes and my husband isn't going to waste any of it. He blinks us to the secret day-chamber he had built after our reunion (on my strong recommendation, of course). As soon as we are in between those four walls, we both lose any control we had.

His kisses and caresses are driving me mad and I'm too amped for the gentle love-making that we will no doubt be having at some point tonight. Eric is impeccable in anything he wears, especially when it is a tuxedo. But right now, it is keeping me away from what I want most.

I use my power to hold Eric to the wall. He struggles and wonders what I'm up to. I disintegrate his jacket and shirt, leaving his chest bare. I kiss and lick all over him, tasting the sea on his skin. I bite him at the base of his throat and let the blood run down his torso.

He struggles against my hold again. He is aching to touch me, but I won't let him, not yet. I lick all that spilt. I look up into his face and see the power in him has risen to the surface. His blue flame is just as intense as my fuchsia illumination. Now, the rest of his clothing is in my way, so I burn them off too.

The Adonis that is my husband stands before me; powerless, naked, and deliciously mine. I lick down his abs, through the V on his right side, and nibble in the curly blonde hair.

"Please lover, release me. I need to touch you. I yearn to taste you." His begging makes me even wetter as I drop to my knees in front of me. I grab him with both hands, like a rare treasure that only I can admire. I stroke him slowly until there is a small pool of yummy precum for me to enjoy appears at his tip.

"_Please. PLEASE! I need you!" _he screams in my mind. I take him deep into my mouth, down my throat, and his moans echo through the room. I start off slowly, swallowing him then bring him out of the warmth of my mouth to feel the air. He shivers under my ministrations.

"_I am so close, lover. I will not last for long." _He is pleading with me to let him free, but it only strengthens my resolve so I suck him harder. He is caught in a rapture of pleasure that I've not seen before. He hisses and growls at the sensation of my throat squeezing his gracious plenty tighter. When I take him deep on last time, he becomes fully engulfed from the strain as he fights against my invisible hold. And as I swallow his seed, I let my grip falter and his hands immediately cradle my head. He had a lot to give because he was still going when he pulls himself out of my mouth. I lunge to catch it but he grabs me by the arms and flies me to the bed.

I don't get a chance to do anything else as he kisses my so roughly that his fangs sink into my tongue. He rips my dress and underwear to shreds, leaving me naked in jewels. He pauses for just for a moment to admire my body before he sinks both fangs and cock into me without restraint. I come instantly.

Our reflections in the mirrored ceiling are something out of a sci-fi movie. A blue man and a fuchsia preggo woman, having primal sex is something I expect to see on Star Trek. They are beautiful in their union. I wish that were me. Oh, wait! It is.

"_Jag__älskar dig__så mycket__att det__gör ont__...__men__det är__en__bra__ont__. __Den bästa__smärtan__jag__någonsin__känt__. __Vänligen inte__sluta__! __Stoppa inte__!"_ **(I love you so much it hurts...but it's a good hurt. The best pain I've ever felt. Please don't stop! Don't Stop!) **I all but scream as his thrusts go deeper, filling me so completely that I don't want to ever be unattached to him this way. He moves both of my legs to one side, changing the angle from one extreme to the next, and I moan as the pleasure of this new position hits me.

"_Jag__älskar dig__lika mycket__. __Jag__kommer__för evigt__. __JAG KOMMER ALDRIG__låta dig gå_!" **(I love you just as much. I will for eternity. I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO!)** He roars the last as he climaxes, and I'm right behind him. The room looks hazy and I'm disoriented, but I couldn't give a damn. That was the best sex we have ever had!

Slowly and very carefully, Eric pulls out of me and lays my legs down on the bed. He rolls onto his back and I mold into his side like I've always done. Snuggling with him is one of my favorite pastimes. He twirls strands of my hair around his fingers as he inhales my scent.

"You will go into labor soon" he says matter-of-factly.

"What makes you say that?" Did he know something I didn't? Was it a vampire thing?

"Our sons told me." That is all he says before he blinks both of us into the shower.

After another quick round, which I believe was to distract me from asking him more questions about what our sons told him, we emerge from the bathroom to re-dress. Within a matter of minutes, Eric is decked out in a gray designer suit with a black dress shirt. He leaves the first two buttons open, showcasing a little of his chest and his Talon necklace. I fight against my libido and continue with my own wardrobe change. The previous gown – black, strapless, and snug in a surprisingly, lightweight fabric – was destroyed, I was glad I did agree to another option. It would kind of suck to have to don a red Fangtasia t-shirt for the second time in my life. I smile as I remember the stubborn cow I used to be back then. Fortunately, I replaced the old me and didn't have to encounter her. Her well-being would have definitely been in jeopardy for being so daft when it came to Eric, as well as in other matters.

I shake myself from that pile of skeletons and now I'm ready to get my dress on. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Eric had been sitting at the edge of the bed, smiling like he had received the best gift ever.

"I caught most of that and I just want you to know that I would not have let you hurt that Sookie, just like I would not have let that one harm you. I definitely would have pushed for a threesome, but…" POW! POW!

I interrupted him by using my telekinesis to make him punch himself in the mouth. He looked amused and vamped behind me to tickle my sides to the point that I pee on myself.

"Now you've done it! Thank your godly father that I was not already in my new dress asshole!" We are both laughing like hyenas as I remove my now soiled undies, wash up quickly, and replace them with another pair. I raise my arms as Eric helps me get the dress over my head.

"Are you ready lover?" he asks in his most seductive voice. I shiver, but am able to nod an affirmative. And with a kiss, I pop us to the basement.

**EPOV**

Of course, Sookie would pop us in the center of basement, surrounded by our most trusted allies – Herveaux, the Witch (which I will always call her), Thalia, Mr. Cataliades, and the majority of our nest and their trusted – on all sides. My child clears her throat and we finally pull ourselves away from each other.

"Before we begin, I believe my maker has something to say." The anticipation was beginning to the get the best of me, which Sookie may have chosen to allow as an opportunity to distract me from fondling her. A glance in her direction to see her look away shyly confirms this suspicion.

Godric looks at AP, who nods curtly without saying anything. Everyone gets comfortable and give him their undivided attention as our mysterious guest moves to my maker's side.

"As I revealed to my children recently, I am not the sole progeny of the Exalted One." A few gasps and whispers past and then it is silent again. "He and I are brothers in many more ways, but know that it was for the safe of our lives that my maker chose to isolate us from each other and the world. I would like to introduce you to my brother, Alex Cedon."

All focus turns towards him. "Тоа е задоволство да се исполнат сите вас. Јас сум слушнете да ви помогне во било кој начин можам. Како тебе, јас го цениме мојата слобода, бидејќи јас се откаже од мојот правило кога бев сврте." **(It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am here to assist you in any way I can. Like you, I have valued my freedom since I relinquish my rule when I was turned.)** I can feel and see the power in his aura, especially with my maker and grand-sire in the same room. As he spoke, he did a full lap around the group, ensuring that he made eye contact with everyone.

Ние ви посакам добредојде, Александар. Тие не знаат кој се користи за да се биде или да зборува македонски." **(We welcome you, Alexander. They don't know who you used to be or how to speak Macedonian.)** We – AP, Godric, and Alex – stare at my wife in open shock. I, however, was not surprised at all. She is a Goddess. Of course she knows Macedonian.

"Ви благодариме за вашата гостопримливост. За жал, јас не зборуваат вашиот јазик. Ќе се преведе за мене?" **(Thank you for your hospitality. Unfortunately, I do not speak your language. Would you translate for me?)** Is he flirting with my lover? The twinkle in his eye and the way he is looking at her says that he is.

Sookie and Pam giggle as they sense my emotions through the bonds I share with them. I growl and it causes them to laugh fully. Talking through her amusement, she interprets for Alex. She knows something I do not.

"That is all well and dandy. If there was a reason other than meeting Godric's long-lost brother, then can we get on with it? There is a banging party going on upstairs and I would like to enjoy it, especially if tomorrow may be my last night on Earth." The wolf just had to piss on the rug.

"Alex here is a historical figure." She tries to set it up for someone else to announce, but the others do not have a clue how to take the hint.

"He was originally known as Alexander the Great, King of Macedonia and Conqueror of Persia" I announce. The silence in the room becomes deafening.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Tara exclaims as Pam walks in front of 'Alex' to give him a more thorough looking over.

"This guy looks nothing like Colin Farrell." Turning to him, Alcide continues. "Did you see that movie about yourself? What did you think of Angelina Jolie playing your mom? You probably haven't seen that movie. Do you even watch movies?" I cannot help but to roll my eyes at his stupidity. He did not take the time to learn English, so I think we can assume that he would not be knowledgeable of Western civilizations' misinformed re-enactments of his human life.

"I hate to interrupt, but I believe Sookie has more vital information to be discussed." It takes AP's words to focus all of us. It is now time for Sookie to take over this portion of the strategic meeting. She wobbles over to the map, which is in front of AP, and the rest of us gather around her.

"After many failed attempts, I was successful in getting past Niall's mental shields and I discovered his diabolical plan and how I've been a pawn in it my entire life. I will show you exactly what I saw and then we can make adjustments to the plan we've already been going with." Releasing my hand, she moves over to Alex. "I will translate the vision in his mind to make it easier for him." She takes his hand in hers and a satisfied smile creeps onto his face. I growl, but stay silent.

The replay is suspended above the war map and we all watch. I still find myself in awe at the mere thought of her power. Hell, the same is true for my own new powers. While the others are watching the situation, 'Alex' stares at her with that lost, pitiful look on his face. I know that look well; I have worn it several times when I was trying to convince her to be mine.

A few moments later, the vision ends. She gives everyone a few seconds to absorb what they have just seen before she says anything else. I am just about to take over when she finally speaks.

"As you can all see, Niall and Breandan are connected because they are brothers. And now, not only do I have to give birth to my children in Faery, but I also have to rescue my cousin." Sookie and AP exchange a look that signifies they are having a mental conversation that even I am not privy to. After several furrowed brows between to two women – and the group observing all of this – they finally come to some sort of consensus.

"Pam, can you please go upstairs and retrieve Freya, Odin, Thor, and Brynhild." She says the name of the Valkyrie captain as if it leaves a disgusting taste in her mouth. Tara jumps to volunteer and is off before Pam can make a move. She gives me a victorious smile and I stick my tongue out at her. She just rolls her eyes – thinking that Sookie is a bad influence for me; if only that were the truth.

Tara vamps upstairs. The group falls into smaller discussions as we wait, consulting with their closest as to their opinion on how we should proceed with this new information. While they are busy, I lead both Sookie and Pam over to the rest of our bloodline. The chair next to AP is empty so I guide my wife there. Her smile of relief is all the thanks I need. AP's smirk is just a bonus.

The room fills with the – now familiar – heaviness I associate with the arrival of a god. On this particular occasion, however, it heralds the arrival of three gods, one Valkyrie, and my child's progeny.

"FUCK!" Tara shouts as she crashes to the floor in a horrific face plant. We all look towards the latest arrivals in shock.

"Brynhild! I do not know what has gotten into you, but that was quite unnecessary" chides my father. Both he and the Goddess Freya are wearing identical expressions of annoyance and anger.

"It is obvious why she isn't let off her leash; she doesn't know how to act when outside the realm. Maybe she should be sent back to Valhalla to protect the gates and your empty throne since she wants to act like a common guard dog." Thor's words are cutting to the Valkyrie. She bows her head with no response.

"Pardon me, Master but it is a vampire. It is not like I hurt it." Her tone was too nonchalant to be ignored.

"Did that bitch just call me an 'it'?" Tara looks at my child for an answer, before vamping into Brynhild's face. "Tell me she did NOT just call me an 'it'!" Tara is forming the impulse to strike the ancient warrior as Sookie's voice rings out loud enough to be heard throughout the building.

"ENOUGH!" All conversation and movement stops. Due to our positioning in the room, we – AP, Pam, Godric, Alex, and I – were surrounding Sookie so she remains unseen by the rest of those gathered in the room. The tone of her voice made us give her a little more space, so our circle widens around her.

"I thought I made myself clear upstairs. I may be half-demigod at the moment, but don't think I can't end you and take over command of the Valkyries. Your presence here is a not a right, but a privilege; one that may get taken away along with your life if you do anything to threaten anyone under my protection. And you damn well know who's protected and who's not. Are we going to have further problems or should we take a vote amongst the gods present?"

Brynhild glances over at Odin, her eyes full of fury at my lover's words, pleading for the signal to rebuttal. He shakes his head and she bows her own. Thor and I make eye contact, indicating that we will discuss this later.

"I apologize to you, Ms. Thornton, and to all present for my behavior." Her head remains bowed.

"Okay. Now let's put our many heads together and come up with an infallible plan" Sookie says to the room in her normal, cheerful voice. And that is what we do. No one leaves until we have come to a consensus.

**SPOV**

It seems like we've been down here for hours, but it's only been 45 minutes so far. As Godric explains his views on securing the palace, the Seer coughs. This causes everyone to look in her direction. She's a vampire. She doesn't breathe and therefore, hasn't the need to cough. I know she is telling me to come clean. Here goes nothing.

"I hate to cut you off Godric, but I've already taken care of that and Breandan's lackeys." The mouths of every male in the room hang open at my announcement.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Well…Salome and de Mada have met the true death. Lucrezia will be this evening's finale. With our fairy guards and the Valkyries, we will have all of the royal guards removed from the palace upon our arrival. While I'm giving birth, they" she waives at Pam, Suzie, Betsy, Alice, Bella, Jaz, Cassandra and Amelia "will guard Eric and me. Claudine and Karedon will retrieve Hunter and bring him to us. Then, he will go with my mother" she pauses to gesture to the Goddess Freya "along with the babies. Eric will heal me – if necessary – and then we will return to regroup with the rest of the nest at the palace to go on the hunt."

"Lover, what have you done? And when did you do?" I can feel his anger and pride conflicting in the bond, but I must put that aside for the moment.

"All that should matter is that I didn't do it alone and had help from some of our nest mates." Jazz and Betsy both stand and move closer to me. Vayl and Sinclair both jump up.

"Salome was in our house, looking for Astral. I don't know how they knew about her, but our little wonder was able to take down the were that bitch sent. We set a trap and the whore returned like clockwork." Jaz walks over to Vayl and grabs his hand. Her green eyes gleam as they stare into his now dark green ones. "By the way, we will have to move into a new place. They fucking violated our temple." Vayl was visibly shock by her admission. However, he wasn't able to respond before another confession is given.

"That is why I was up and about earlier today. The sun had just risen in Paris as we were rising, so I had to work quickly. Jessica watched my back as I snuck into de Mada's hotel room. I have video." She reaches into the bust of her dress and pulls out her cell phone.

"Elizabeth? What…" She put a finger to his lips to stop him.

"We discussed this and I promised I wouldn't do anything like that again. Let's not pitch a bitch about it now. It is in the past and they are now dust, so let's move on." She stands on the tippy toes of her heels and places a chaste kiss on his lips. He sighs heavily and remains quiet.

"There is no reason for either of you to be angry with them. I asked them, and a couple of others, to do me a solid. They agreed because they care about me and our cause. So if you are upset about it, then I'm the one you need to see. Do we have a problem?" My words are directed at Vayl and Sinclair, but their meaning was felt throughout the room. When I spare a glance at my mother, she is staring daggers at my husband and he looks like a deer caught in the headlights. I will need to get to the bottom of that soon.

"No" were the replies of both vampires. They both bow their heads and return to their seats. Jazz and Betsy share a shocked look before looking to me with grateful smiles. I give them one in return and they retake their seats.

"Okay. Let's finish up here. Our guests are beginning to get bored." With that statement, everyone gathers around the table with the maps and reports for all our spies. We dive deep into breaking down our plan and soon we have agreed one that works for everyone.


	53. Chapter 53

**Author's Notes:**

**I know I've been on a long hiatus, but I need to figure out where I wanted to go with this first installment and make sure I do it justice. **

**Thank you all for your patience and continued readership. Please keep your feedback coming and let me know where you'd like to see this go.**

**I plan to update this weekly and we are almost at the home stretch, so please hang in there.**

***The characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors, CH, & AB. **

****I OWN NOTHING****

Chapter 53

**EPOV, fifteen minutes later…**

We are finally done with the war meeting and the majority of those gathered have returned to the party upstairs, leaving only my bloodline and our godly family in attendance.

"My darling, why don't you return to the party? We will be up momentarily" says my godly father to his wife. She is beyond beautiful like Sookie and the Goddess, but there is not anything about her that creates any arousal within me.

"Of course" she replies as she kisses him and rises from his lap. Both Goddesses (Frigga and Freya) exchange a smile before she reaches the stairs. It reminds me of interactions between Pam and Sookie for some odd reason. The Goddess Frigga pauses and looks back at our assembled group.

"Brynhild, come with me." It was obvious to everyone that she was not making a request, but issuing a command. The Valkyrie hesitates for just a moment, but reluctantly follows her Mistress.

As soon as the door closes, it is as if a weight has been lifted from the room.

"It's about time she left! She is so melodramatic and petty. Why hasn't she been replaced yet?" I am not surprised that Thor is the one to voice his irritation at the iconic warrior's behavior this evening.

"As far as first impressions go, hers was most disappointing" I say to Odin.

"I must take the blame. For thousands of years, she was like a daughter to me. That was, of course, until Sif joined us and her mate by ascending to Asgard to be at his side. I didn't pay attention to her growing obsession with my son" he points towards Thor "and now, she must have similar ideas towards my other son" then gestures in my direction.

"Well, I completely understand" Pam adds, but then looks at me and amends her statement. "Of course, it is still totally reprehensible."

I see a smirk appear on my lover's face, but it is gone just as quick.

"I need to know that you all agree with this course of action and that there are no doubts. If anyone has any, speak now." I walk around the group and stand before each person. I look into their eyes as they give me an affirmative nod or words that they fully agree. When I reach the Exalted One, she grabs a hold to my face, forcing me to look into her unseeing eyes.

"This is the beginning. You too must agree for your destiny is no longer in your hands. It is in hers." She is referencing something that she told to me upon our first meeting when I was about 150 years old. It is not that I gave no credit to her words at the time, but I was a young vampire and blind to the emptiness and loneliness that was building within me without my mate at my side.

"I know and accept. I did so the moment she came back to me." I look over to see Sookie staring at me. Tears slowly fall down her blushing cheeks; her eyes are full of a love I have never imagined existed.

"Good. I knew my son was right to keep you." She kisses my on the forehead, something that I do to the women in my life.

**Moments later…**

Now that our inner circle – some use teleportation and those unable to do so use the elevator that will take them directly to the second floor VIP lounge – are gone, only my lover and I are left in the basement. I am in awe of her strength and I send her my pride. She rewards me with a radiant smile that makes my undead heart tremble.

"We should hurry. I want us to have fun too before we're knee deep in bottles and diapers." We both laugh.

"As you wish min Gudinna" I reply as I pull her into my arms. Her giggle makes me yearn to ravage her, but I refrain. Instead, I blink back to our thrones.

The stage had been cleared of all the other thrones except for two – ours. The abruptness of our entry startles the crowd and we wait a moment for the whispers to settle.

"The time has now come in which we will hear bids for the kingdom of New Mexico. The starting bid is five million, US currency. Payment must be received immediately. You may begin."

The crowd hesitates, as if no one wants to be the first to show their greed. Typical. I would not have given a fuck what impression was received. Sookie squeezes my hand to get my attention. When I look at her, she asks – only with her eyes – why they are all suddenly so shy. I shrug.

"What is this? Is this not why most of you have come? As the humans say 'Closed mouths get ignored'" I taunt. I can hear the laughter of several from the nest – mostly the non-vampires – and my wife.

"I think you mean 'Closed mouths don't get fed' my Viking." Her amusement fills the bond. I give her my most charming smile and a wink before turning back to the audience.

"I'll bid seven million" shouts Arizona. Martin Cortes would be considered a middle-aged vampire at about 500 years dead. Although he is rumored to be the first Spanish/Mexican mixed-blood born to Hernan Cortes (the Spanish conqueror of Mexico) and Dona Marina (native maiden who went from slave to advisor for her ability to interpret for the Spaniards), most vampires view him as fair which is why I am looking for him to take it off my hands. Humans – especially those of Mexican descent – would no doubt label him as the offspring of the worse traitor to their culture, his mother. However, that is a moot point after all this time.

"Finally, someone has pulled their head out of their ass and spoken up. I have Arizona for seven. Is there any other interest?" I ask.

"I'll bid ten million plus another three for an alliance with Louisiana" says Freyda. The annoyance I feel from my bonds with both Sookie and Pam intrigues me. Although I expect such a reaction from my child – who is quite aware of the Queen of Oklahoma's obsession with me, feeling this from my wife from a first impression alone says something about a person.

"Don't you think asking for an alliance before you even win the state is laying it on a little thick? Even for you?" Pam calls from the balcony. Betsy, Jazz, and Suzy are at her sides.

"Excuse me?" Freyda replies in my child's direction before turning towards me. "I thought you taught her how to respect her elders. I've been a Queen far longer than she has been undead and shouldn't be subjected to such disrespect."

"She is just as much a Queen as you are, regardless of the length of your tenure. I have witnessed no disrespect" I tell her.

"And we shouldn't be subjected to your melodramatics." Freyda bristles and goes to speak, but Sookie raises her hand and continues. "Are there anymore bids _worthy_ of our attention?"

"I will bid twelve million, with a non-marital alliance, on behalf of my friend here" calls my maker, who along with Alex, have now approached the balcony rail to stand with my child. Alex leans in and whispers something in her ear that causes her to become aroused. Sookie and I exchange a knowing look. We now have the fuel for a most delicious teasing session.

"And who the fuck is he?" Freyda shrieks.

"None of your fucking business other than a legitimate bidder, so if you think you can do better say so and stop wasting our time." Obviously, Freyda's thoughts were rubbing my lover the wrong way to elicit such a response.

Seeing that this could easily turn violent, I take over. "The standing bid is now twelve million. Are there any other bids? Arizona, what say you?"

Godric and Martin are in deep conversation for a few moments. "I'm willing to concede my bid and will align with New Mexico's new ruler…should it be this gentleman" says Martin as he gestures towards Alex.

"Are you trying to imply that you won't align with me if I win?" Freyda asks.

"I see that dim light flickers a little when it wants to" Pam answers and the crowd bursts into laughter.

"To be fair to our other bidder; Freyda, do you have a counter offer?" I ask her.

"Will an alliance be included if I counter and win this auction?" she asks.

"No" Sookie answers.

"I was talking to Eric, the King."

"And she is my Queen and she just answered your question" I reply.

With a look for utter defeat, "I have no counter" she answers with her head bowed low.

"Great. I am happy to announce to those gathered here tonight the new King of New Mexico, Alex Cedon. The invitation to his coronation will be sent to all those present in the near future." Once Godric has translated what has been said, he nods to me and now we can move on the finale of the evening.

"Our last order of business this evening will be the execution of one of those guilty of attempting to enslave our kind. My Queen now has the floor." The chatter of the crowd quiets and all eyes are now focused on Sookie.

With a wave of her hand, Lucrezia is escorted up onto the stage by Thalia and Chow. Shackled at her wrists and ankles, she is silent and avoids eye contact with everyone in the room. Chow secures her restraints to the floor before both vampires leave the stage.

"Lucrezia Borgia has been found guilty for the crime of conspiracy to commit genocide against her own kind and the attempted murder of an entire werewolf pack, as well as other travesties that don't require mentioning at this time. You have been sentenced to the true death which will be performed in front of your victims this night. Do you have any last words?" Sookie's voice is full of power, commanding all who hear to stop and listen.

Before the traitorous wretch can speak, her maker jumps to her defense. "Where is the evidence of these crimes? As her maker, I demand proof and witnesses!" I know the voice and we watch as the crowd parts to reveal the leaders of the Volturi.

"Just like anyone else, you can make a request to review the documents of her crimes through the Council at your discretion. We do have eyewitnesses here at this very moment that you can question if you like." Sookie gestures to the balcony. As the eyes of the Volturi – as well as the rest of the audience – rise, Carlisle comes forth to the rail.

"I should have known. You dare make such accusations against one of my children?! Have I not been merciful?" Aro says through clenched teeth.

"You don't have to touch her to know that she is guilty of these crimes. I refuse to believe that you, her maker, had no knowledge of them. However, her crimes were witnessed by others of our kind and other species, not just those of my house. Our hosts are eyewitnesses as well." Aro turns to focus back on my wife. The look in his eye tells me that I may have to end him.

His methods of picking and choosing his progenies are well known to all in the vampire community. Carlisle knows first-hand what is like to be at his court, but Aro needs to remember that he is a long way from home.

"Mr. Cullen is correct. Our assistance was requested when the Olympic Coven learned of a pending attack against the Quileute pack, their allies. As you are quite aware, the daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen is the mate of their Pack-master, Jacob Black. I accompanied half of their nest to their territory where we fought 50 unknown vampires. Their leader was your child. I personally apprehended her and she has confessed to her crimes and has been cooperating with our investigation as to the identifying all of those involved with this plot." I love it when she gets 'all royal' as she would say.

"I have also witnessed her crimes as she took me into the kingdom of New Mexico as a prisoner under Carloman's reign in an attempt to force the surrender of my kingdom and the kingdoms of my allies." I add.

I catch movement from the balcony with my peripheral vision as those of my bloodline step back to make room for the Cullens. Edward, Bella, and Alicejoin Carlisle along the rail. Between Alice and Edward, I know that they must have 'seen' something and are getting into better position.

Aro has always been arrogant. His 800 years as a vampire has not tempered his lust for power, but more so exacerbated it. A prime example of this is that he brought his entire nest with him to this event. Perhaps he was unaware that Lucrezia was in custody. Regardless, he underestimated our strength and he may pay the price for it tonight if he is not careful.

He stands in the middle of the circle created when the audience made room for him to address us. The brunette standing at his side must be Renata, his personal bodyguard. Behind them stand the two youngest to be turned in the history of our kind. Jane and Alec are the vampire equivalent to Neave and Lochlan, minus the incest. As I look at them, I wonder which duo would have been more victorious in battle. The fairies had the advantage of being insane and twisted when it came to torturing their victims. However, these vampires are able to dispatch almost any foe with the use of their minds alone. Unless the fairies could block the vampires' mental gifts, then I think I would have to bet on my own kind. But it is no matter now; the fairies twins are dead and if Aro is as stupid as I think he may be, these twins will soon follow.

Caius and Marcus remain seated at their table. The vampiress to Caius' left must be Chelsea, since it is by her gift that forces his loyalty to the nest despite his opposing ideals. His mate, Athenodora, is on his right. Marcus sits unmoving with Sulpicia (Aro's wife) on his left. Corin is on her right, in between Sulpicia and Athenodora. Her presence is only to ensure that both women, who are only allowed out of their prison for such events, remain compliant.

Aro glares at the Cullens for a few moments before returning his attention to us. "I ask that, as her maker, I be allowed to exact punishment and pay whatever fines necessary to resolve this matter. If no one was killed, then I believe this solution should be sufficient."

"No" Sookie says as she stands from her throne. "You fail to realize the seriousness of her crimes and if you had 'sufficient' control of this child as you do over the ones at your side, then perhaps Lucrezia would not have made the decisions she did. Lives had to be altered and we are still tracing back her activities to the beginning of this ridiculous pursuit for power. Therefore, your request is denied. I will allow you to take her place and meet the true death for your failure as her maker. If you choose to do so, then her life will be spared and she will be entombed in silver for the rest of eternity. Do you choose to take her place?"

**SPOV**

I wait for Aro to make his decision. He looks as if he had gone into downtime. His thoughts are moving very quickly as he tries to figure out a way to retrieve Lucrezia to get the information she has learned before he gives her the true death for her failure in being captured.

As we wait, I feel a push against my shields. I look up to find Edward staring at me intently. I open my shields and let him in.

"_Forgive me, but Alice sees that he will have the Volturi guards attack us, you specifically, once the evening ends. He will have them wait outside and then when the last guest leaves, they will try to overwhelm us" _Edward sends to me. I haven't communicated like this with anyone other than Eric since Barry. That seems like ages ago.

"_Thanks for the warning. I will let him think he will succeed. The wards around the club will not let anyone's with ill intentions enter, so we will let them learn that the hard way. This event is being recorded, so his attack on us will be proof that we acted out of self-defense." _He bows his head to me and relays my plan to Alice who giggles and salutes me like a soldier would his commander. I give her a smile in return before looking back to Aro.

He is now working my last nerve. I see his guards retreating out the front entrance, no doubt going to take their positions outside.

"I have given you enough time to decide. Will you take her place to spare her life?" I ask again.

"No" he said in almost a whisper.

"Lucrezia Borgia, do you have any last words?" She flinches when I say her name.

"I…I am sorry for my actions against my kind and for failing my maker." She looks into Aro's eyes, but all she finds is hatred from him. It saddens me because I know she was only following his orders, but without her confession, there is nothing that can be done.

"By the power given to me as a member of the Supernatural Alliance and Queen of Louisiana, you will meet the true death. Your cooperation will be known to all in hopes that they will think twice before participating in such activities." For the first time since I captured her, she meets my eyes. The pain she feels as she tries to fight her maker's command not to reveal his part in this war is more visible than ever.

I lean over and place a hand on her shoulder. "I know" is all I say to her. She exhales in relief and mouths 'thank you'. Having no other choice, I use my mind to slide the silver rod through her heart. She doesn't scream. She only looks at her maker as her body disintegrates into a bloody pile of gore. Then, I retake my seat.

Eric stands and addresses the crowd once more. "Those of you who have sworn fealty to our cause of stopping these traitors will be contacted tomorrow evening with your assignments and the timeline for our attacks. Those of you who are still undecided will be contacted for your final answer. Anyone else who is on the side of the enemy will soon experience the true death. We hope you all enjoyed this evening, as it will be the last for some of you no doubt. You are now dismissed."

As the crowd begins to meander towards the front entrance, the consensus of their thoughts were that (a) Eric still knew how to throw an epic party, and (b) that he was lucky to have a powerful supernatural as a mate, although their feelings about the babies were mixed. Some were jealous and in awe of the possibility while the rest were uneasy and scared of what they would be able to do once they were born. I made a mental note of those brain signatures for future reference.

Eric never let go of my hand since we returned to the stage. From his mind, I can tell that he is in warrior mode. He had either picked up on my thoughts while dealing with Aro or Edward communicated his concerns with both of us. Regardless, he is now issuing orders to our most loyal vampires. Thalia is currently up in the lounge with our nest, giving them access to the armory in that room. Chow is in stealth mode, placing weapons in strategic places nearby.

There are still several occupied seats, other than the Volturi. Freyda is still huffing and puffing in the corner, glaring at Eric. There are also about five other vampires I've never seen or encountered before just hanging out at the bar, ignoring the fact that the party is obviously over. Just as I am about to probe their minds, I hear the familiar _POP_ of my cousin's arrival. Thank goodness she cloaked her scent. The look on her face is what bothers me. She is nervous and scared. Not a good sign at this moment.

"Sookie. We need to talk. Now" she begs. I stand and walk towards her, but I'm not willing to leave Eric's side. Something is telling me to stay with him, no matter what happens and I'll be damned if I'm not going to listen.

"Okay, but we have to speak here. I can't leave." I cut my eyes to the stragglers. She nods and looks to her right (the side of her facing away from the audience) to draw my attention to her weapon. I was a beautiful silver scimitar with the Brigant crest at the hilt. I shrug to signify that we may or may not need it and she nods in acknowledgement.

I turn to look at Eric, who has been observing our silent conversation while monitoring those who plan to stay behind. _"Talk to your kin, lover. I am right here" _he projects to me. I nod and release his hand. I close the distance between me and Claudine as she conjures a privacy bubble around us. The translucent pink membrane reminds me of blowing bubbles with Jason as a child. If only this could be a moment of innocence and bliss.


	54. Chapter 54

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for the delay and thanks for the reviews from AlphaSprout, asmo2000, and ReneeAdami.**

**Here's the next one. Please let me know what you think.**

The conversation here is in **Macedonian.**

***The characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors, CH, & AB. **

****I OWN NOTHING****

Chapter 54

**EPOV**

I watch the privacy bubble encases them before I look out at the remaining guests. I can feel the anger permeating from Aro, the jealousy oozing out of Freyda, and crazy seeping from a portly, unknown vampire near the gift shop. I wonder if I should not just kill all of them. My wife would admonish me for thinking this way, but I believe I would just be saving us the trouble of doing it later. Their deaths are inevitable because we already know that they have made side deals with our enemy. I am snatched out of my thoughts by the most horrible of sounds.

"Πού είναι Godric μου; Σου είπα ότι θα έρθει. Δεν θα περιμένουμε άλλο!" **(Where is my Godric? I told you I would come. I will not wait any longer!)** This fat excuse for a vampire is looking for my maker. I knew I sensed 'bat shit crazies' from him earlier this evening.

Ποιος είσαι και τι θέλεις με συσκευή μου?" **(Who are you and what do you want with my maker?)** Light blue eyes turn and glare at me as he hears my words. They widen and I have the misfortune of watching a small bulge protrude from his horribly-tailored suit pants. He is so pathetic; he actually drools as he stares at me like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

, Μου μου. Μου Ήρθα εδώ για να συλλέξει τη Γαλατία, αλλά νομίζω ότι θα είναι επίσης μια καλή προσθήκη. Μπορείτε να κρατήσετε Godric μου, ευτυχισμένη, όταν αυτός δεν είναι να τιμωρηθούν για να αποφύγει μου τόσο καιρό." **(My, my, my. I came here to collect the Gaul, but I think you would also be a good addition. You can keep my Godric happy when he is not being punished for evading me so long.)**

My maker finally comes to the balcony. Once he sees who is currently eye-raping me, he and Alex disappear only to reappear on either side of me. I look at each of them and their faces are painted with barely contained rage.

Surprisingly, Alex is the first to address the stranger.

"Nero. Θα είχαν προειδοποιήσει να μην έρθουν εδώ. Godric ήταν σαφές ότι αν το έκανε θα πληρούν την πραγματική θάνατο. Μήπως πραγματικά πιστεύω ότι ήταν αστείο;" **(Nero. You were warned not to come here. Godric was clear that if you did so you would meet the true death. Did you really think he was joking?)** He looks at Godric incredulously before he continues.

"Το μυαλό σας έχει πάντα ήταν άρρωστος. Αθανασία δεν αλλάξει αυτό. Θα πρέπει να τελειώσει τη δυστυχία σας και να ικανοποιήσουν τον ήλιο." **(Your mind has always been sick. Immortality did not change this. You should end your own suffering and meet the sun.)**.

The disgusting one laughs, bending at the waist just slightly like that Santa Claus character that Sookie makes me watch during Yule.

"Βασιλεία σου πάνω από εδάφη μου τελείωσε πριν από την ανθρώπινη γέννησή μου, Alexander. Δεν έχετε καμία εξουσία πάνω μου και θα κάνω ό, τι θέλω. Ακριβώς όπως έχω κάνει πάντα." **(Your reign over my lands ended before my human birth, Alexander. You have no dominion over me and I will do as I please. Just as I have always done.) **He bares his fangs, which causes both of my blood to do the same and the fight is on.

They are like a tornado as they move around, destroying any furniture in their wake. They freeze for just a moment as Alex rips off one of fatty's arms. He vamps to my side with the appendage and holds it like a rifle. He eyes are glowing with the glee of battle, a clear sign that he is part of my bloodline.

Godric and Nero circle each other, snarling and growling before slamming together like a wave crashing against a shore. Everyone in the balcony has migrated to the main floor to watch. A hand flies across the room, hitting Freyda in the head. We all laugh as she screeches in horror and rushes to the bathroom.

Finally, Nero crumples to his knees in defeat. Half of his face is missing. His upper torso is covered with gaping holes that exposed the inside of his body cavity. The black and grey organs remain still, but of course, he is moving. He looks exactly like the humans' description of a zombie.

My maker, on the other hand, was virtually unharmed. His suit was in taters, but that was nothing. The room is silent as Jessica strolls over to him with a short sword in her hand. Walking right up to him, she bows her head as she presents the weapon to him. As he takes it, he kisses her roughly before releasing her. She lets out a girlish giggle, her arousal hitting the air, and moves to lean against the wall behind him.

In a blink of an eye, Godric is standing in front of Nero with the blade ready to slice through his gullet. Unfortunately, my wife and her cousin choose that same moment to end their conversation and extinguish their bubble. The scent of fae and their magic spreads over the room like a fast moving fog.

The next three seconds become the longest of my existence.

**SPOV (as Eric observes the crowd)**

Claudine and I share a quick hug. I feel the warm and fuzzy feelings I've always felt when touching her and her smile is just as radiant. She pulls back and exhales deeply. I can see the anxiousness in her and I immediately begin to worry.

"Cousin, I have some grave news. After I last saw you, I returned to Faery to snoop around. Niall came to visit me right after leaving you today. In so many words, he asked me to use my powers as your fairy godmother to separate you from you mate. As we speak, he believes that I am in the Archives to search for a way I can manipulate our connection to his ends. Before coming here, I got word from my spy in Niall's inner circle." She pauses and takes a breath for the first time since she began to speak. I grab her hands to give her strength.

"Niall is planning on taking you to breed with male hybrids to re-start our race. He is going to kill the babies and the Viking. Then, he plans to join with Breandan to finally enslave the vampire race in order to control the other supernaturals of this realm and claim it as his own." She is shaking as the tears run down her face. I wipe her tears away.

"He will not prevail." She can see the determination in my eyes and nods. Then, she says words that leave me reeling.

"Hunter is the male hybrid he plans to mate you with first" she spits out. I know that some supernaturals inbreed, but I know for a fact that this is not the norm in Faery.

"WHAT?!" I scream. That nasty, fucking bastard! I may not be a vampire, but I now plan to bathe in his blood for even thinking of forcing me and my young cousin into doing something so…so disgusting. My hands move to my belly, which is now glowing because of my anger. Nothing will ever harm them. "Go back and do whatever you can to secure Hunter. When we get there, I will give you the help you need to free him. Bring him to me immediately. I will have my Mother take him to heal and be safe until our enemies have been defeated."

She nods and pulls me into another tight hug. My words give her the confidence she needs to go back and keep up the charade that we need in order for our plan to work. As we separate, Claudine extinguishes the bubble.

**Present…**

In that same moment, we turn to see some bloody creature rush towards us. The world seems to come to a halt. Mentally, I yell at Claudine to leave and she doesn't hesitate to pop out of club. I'm just about to blast whatever it is, but I don't get the chance. Eric blinks between me and it and catches the being by the throat.

It is then that I realize that it is a vampire. It looks like someone had already beaten us to the punch in issuing a punishment against him since he is missing a hand, an arm, and half his face. He is snarling and kicking for all he is worth to get to me, but it's to no avail.

"Would you like me to end him for you Master?" Eric asks. I move over to my throne and sit. My eyes focus on Godric, who looks unharmed except for his lovely suit. I'm startled by Alex who comes to my side, clutching this vampire's arm like a trophy. When our eyes meet, he winks in typical 'Eric' fashion.

"No, my child. He is my burden and this is something I should have done ages ago. Just hold him still." Godric gives the sword he was holding to Jessica, who was standing against the wall behind him, and he comes to stand in front of Eric.

Without preamble, Godric rips the vampire's head off as Alex tosses the arm towards him. Both become goo in a matter of seconds, covering Godric with even more blood. The fangs of every vampire in the room are down. And I know that the bloodlust is slowly beginning to rise in all of them.

I also know that Aro and his cronies are about to make a move. The stupid fuckers should have thought to do that while the apparent fight and my distraction were going on. However, I have a more befitting end for the Volturi.

I freeze all of the members of the Volturi. I give Renata the true death immediately because she is his body guard and I don't want him to have any confidence left after I'm done. As for the twin vampires behind him, I wrap them in silver and bring them to their knees. I end Chelsea and Corin because I want the power they have been welding over their elders to cease. This takes me about 30 seconds to complete as I relinquish my hold on them.

"Caius. I have ended Chelsea because Aro has been using her to force your submission. I can see into your soul and I know that you don't agree with half the shit he's been doing over the centuries." He blinks rapidly for a few moments as if clearing his mind of the fog and he focuses his attention on Aro.

"Marcus" The silent, yet timid vampire looks up to me and his sorrow is almost too much for me to bear. "Your love, Didyme, was taken from you by Aro. Although she was his sister, her gift didn't fit into his plan for domination and since you both were planning to go out on your own, he killed her. Corin was to be her replacement, but she was better at keeping both Caius' and his own wife submissive." For the first time tonight, he rises and vamps in front of his 'brother'.

"Is this true?" Aro hesitates and is smacked across the room to crash into the bar. The two women also rise; Athenodora rushes over to Caius and jumps him as if he has returned home from war. His rage falters for just a moment as he feels their bond and her love for the first time in centuries.

"There is no reason why we can't all live together in harmony. As supernatural beings, we have been blessed with extraordinary gifts. The responsibility that comes with that is great and should not be abused in a matter as such as Aro has done. For his crimes against you, his coven, I will leave his punishment in your hands. The condition is that I retain the two that are chained. Do you accept these terms?" I ask them.

After several tense moments and shared looks, it is Caius who answers. "On behalf of the Volturi, we accept these terms and extend to you, your house, and the Cullens our sincerest apologizes. We pledge to fight on your side of this war and will secure the Old World as you handle the New World." I nod and secure Aro in silver chains.

His screams and protests are ignored as Chow and Thalia help carry him out behind his coven. The newly reformed Volturi, with the exception of Marcus, exits through the back door, while he goes out the front to call off their guards. In the span of a couple minutes, they are gone. When our vampires return, Eric tells them to secure both of the vampires in coffins to be dealt with at a later time.

**PPOV**

This isn't fair! Everyone else gets to kill something but me! How is that even close to being cool? If it isn't some whore thinking she is better than my Mistress or some long lost archenemy, it's a zealot or renegade fairy. I want to rip something apart!

As we all watch the fight between the three ancients, my bloodlust skyrockets. Alex is breathtaking as he rips off the fat bastard's arm. Whoa. Could it be? Is he making me rethink my whole lesbian stance on life? He is one of the most handsome men I've ever seen (besides my maker, of course), but he is also old as dirt (literally) and has been in isolation for just as long. He may need to relearn how to please a woman. And I'm no ordinary woman to please, let alone vampire.

I'm pulled out of my musing when I see a hand fly through the air and hit Freyda. I laugh so hard that my eyes tear up. When she vamps to the ladies room, I get a glorious idea.

I walk over to Betsy. She and I have become great friends, which I have only been able to do with three others. Sookie, Tara, and Jessica. However, that really shouldn't count since we're part of the same bloodline. Our love for fashion and taking no shit off of anyone has made us kindred spirits. If anyone will be down to get a part of this action, it would be her.

I pull her away from the others, moving towards the gift shop. No one pays us any attention because of the action that is going on the main floor. Even she is so enthralled that I have to snap my fingers to get her to focus.

"When was the last time you fed the 'beast'?" I ask her. That immediately garners her attention.

"That would be yesterday with that fuckhead, de Mada. Why?" she replies.

"Well, I've spied some easy, yet deserving prey that needs to be dealt with." She thinks about my proposal for a moment before looking around me. Her husband and best friend are too engrossed in the fat one's execution to wonder about her activities. "Sounds promising…lead the way."

I grasp her hand and lead her back through the hallway we entered from earlier. We enter the women's bathroom where we discover is empty all but for the soon-to-be former Queen of Oklahoma. Betsy vamps to the far side of the bathroom while I cover the door. Our movements get her attention as she turns to glare at me.

"YOU! What the fuck do you want? If it is not to apologize or tell me how I can get into favor with your maker, then I don't want to hear it." If she wasn't so stupid, I would respect her boldness. But it just can't be ignored.

"Freyda, Freyda, Freyda. You just don't get it. My maker has and will never have any feelings for you. If Sookie wished it, you would have met the true death by his own hands a quarter century ago. However, she has a moral code and doesn't want to which seems to me to be a petty reason. I, on the other hand, don't give a fuck and am quite tired of watching you beg and plead for his attention."

"HOW DARE YOU?! You have always been an insolent, spoiled bitch with too much leniency. As Eric's mate, I would have tightened the leash on you so much that you would beg to eat me out just to feed on a donor. Your 'mistress' is just my stand-in for the moment."

"Oh no, she didn't" Betsy says, speaking for the first time.

"She did. And that sounds like a threat against my Mistress as well as an admission of consorting with our enemy. Would you agree, Bets?" She nods emphatically.

"I care not what either of you think. I have been a monarch for hundreds of years before either of you were born to your blood bag parents. And I shall remain." Having finished cleaning her ugly face of blood splatter, she moves to walk pass me. I step in her way.

"Get the fuck out of my way" she seethes.

"Make me" I taunt. Just as she raises her hand, forming a claw, Betsy grabs both of her arms. I pull the stake from my garter belt and place if over her undead heart. "Thanks for giving me a reason, bitch." I plunge it in and the look on her face was one of horror and disbelief.

Her body collapses in onto itself before we can back away. Fuck! Now we have to change.

"Do you think this will come out?" Betsy asks assessing the damage to her gown. "I kind of like this one."

"We are Queens. It doesn't matter when we can get more. I will have Kaitlin wave her little wand and fix you up. I, on the other hand, was ready for my next wardrobe change anyway."

We leave the mess just where it is as we head towards my office.

**SPOV**

Surprisingly, the babies have been very quiet up until now. As our nest breaks into smaller discussions, I sit next to Eric. He is currently listening to Godric explain who the latest casualty was. Apparently, Nero was the adopted heir to the Roman Empire. His depravity and bat-shit craziness followed him into undeath. The sick bastard killed his own mother (who, to be fair, tried to euthanize him on several occasions as well as killed his father) and was a serial rapist. Add to this combo that he was made a vampire and became obsessed (if that could even be a strong enough word) with Godric, he went as far as to try to enslave Godric's homeland.

I look down at our entwined fingers. It is hard to believe that the past is but a nightmare compared to the reality we're currently living. All the people that we lost, regardless of their nature, were just too many to bear. If I would have survived killing Bill back then, I probably would have killed myself. Amelia and Jessica had been all I had left.

My eyes find Jessica. She stands by the bar, talking to Tara. As Tara talks, Jess is thinking about her life and how she ended up here. Coming from her abusive, religious family, then being turned at 21 (instead of 17) by the man that was to be the love of her existence, she thinks that she is in a fairytale. Although I know exactly how she's felt about these events over the years, I can't comprehend how she has accepted it all as easily as she has.

My focus returns to the present to discover that she and Tara are no longer together. And Jessica is at my side.

"Everything okay, Sookie?" she ask. Her light blue eyes sparkle with curiosity and youthfulness that I imagine mine held so long ago.

"Oh, yes! I was just thinking about the past and our 'first' meeting." She nods in understanding since her own thoughts were of the past.

"I've been wondering about 'that' time too. I mean, I know of it from what you showed us as far as you and Bill went. But…what about _us_? How did you and I meet? Back then?" She has caught me off guard, which is a nice surprise nowadays.

"Well, I wish I could say that it was a happy meeting, but it wasn't." I pause to consider the offer I am about to make to her. Her thoughts tell me that she wants to know because she subconsciously knows that she owes me more than just the life she lives now. But I don't want her to feel like there is a debt between us. She was meant to be a part of my life. I love her like a little sister (which is ironic since she is now Eric's vampire sibling).

"I'll make you a deal. I will show you 'our' past life from the moment it changed forever for you to the end. In return, you must promise me that you will let go of the notion that you owe me anything. You and I were always meant to be family. Do agree to my terms?" She stares at me for a couple of seconds before she nods.

The transfer only takes a few minutes. So many emotions cross her face as she experiences a life much different than the one she lives now. Several blood tears are shed, but she takes it well for the most part. She hugs me tightly before vamping away without speaking a word. I'm glad because she truly understood what I was asking of her with the promise.

The roundhouse kicks the boys deliver inside me signal that it is time to take this party elsewhere. I squeeze their father's hand. His mesmerizing eyes meet mine and I gasp at the intensity and power they hold. The initial stirrings of lust flutter through my womb and it brings me back to my new mission: Conquer the Viking.

Having felt my lust through our bond, he calls everyone to attention.


	55. Chapter 55

**Author's Notes:**

**I just realized that I'm coming up on the 2 year anniversary of when I first published this story. Thank you to all those who stuck with me through a long hiatus as I finished my undergrad studies and relocating across the country. My goal is to possibly finish on that date, so be on the look-out for more frequent updates. Give me your feedback to help along. **

**Special thanks to ****ValkyrieAmy****for correcting me on which language I used in the last chapter. It was Greek and not Macedonian.**

The conversation with Alex is in **Greek.**

The conversation with Lestat is in **French.**

***The characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors, CH, & AB. **

****I OWN NOTHING****

Chapter 55

**EPOV**

After making the announcement that the party would reconvene at the palace, our group gradually leaves the club. Being the proper hosts that we are, Sookie and I are the last to leave. My maker and his brother stay by our sides as we give directions to those who need them and say our goodbyes to various allies.

Pam, Tara and Jessica were the first to depart to make sure everything at the palace was in order. From my bonds with the three of them, I know that our other guests have arrived and the party is in full swing. I know this will make Sookie very happy. Her Gran's 'southern' teachings have yet to be destroyed by my bad influence. Although, I believe that my reputation as a ruthless killer has taken some hits due to her good influence. However, as usual, I do not give a fuck.

The four of us make our way outside through the employee entrance. Not surprisingly, my car is the only one left in the lot. What is surprising is how intensely Alex is eye-raping my favorite toy.

"Motor vehicles are one of the many 'modern wonders', as he refers to them, that he has grown to love since he decided to come out of isolation" Sookie informs us.

"Can he fly?" I ask Godric.

"Oh, yes. He was my teacher. And he is quite fast." He sounds proud, which makes me quite smug.

Without another word, I toss the car keys to Alex. The look of shock and wonder on his face is priceless. His eyes are wide and intense, showcasing his emotions very clearly. I know from his aura that the reason he is being this expressive is because he is in the company of his own, his blood. As this thought flutters through my mind, I notice something very interesting. His right eye is the same brown as my maker's and the left is the same shade of blue as mine. Is this a coincidence? Now that my curiosity is piqued, I am planning on finding out the answer. Tonight.

Sookie's angelic laughter, the music to my soul, pulls me back to the reality that I am about to in trust the safety of one of my prized possessions to another. I release a deep, troubled sigh.

"I know there's something I can do to take your mind off this" she whispers directly into my ear. I did not register her movements at all, a sign that she is becoming very fast. I shiver and pull her tight into my side.

"Are you sure about that?" I ask. I rub my GP against her and she immediately grabs onto it.

"Definitely." Her grasp tightens as we stare into each other's souls.

"Precioius μηχανή σας είναι σε καλή, ικανά χέρια. Πλέον, maker σας θα είναι στο πλευρό μου. Μην φοβάστε, ο ανιψιός." **(Your precious machine is in good, capable hands. Plus, your maker will be at my side. Do not fear, nephew.) **

The change in language is what pulls my eyes briefly from my lover's. However, all I can do is nod since her small hand is now massaging me through my suit pants.

"Έλα αδελφέ. Το παιδί μου δεν είναι πια μαζί μας." **(Come brother. My child is no longer with us.) **

They get into _my_ car, reverse, and peel out of the parking lot. Do I look up and shout with indignation over their harsh treatment of _my_ well-oiled masterpiece? No. I am trying hard to control the impulse to bury myself in Nirvana, but my Goddess of a wife has other plans.

She pops away and I have to rely on our bond to find her. I blink into a familiar meadow near the farmhouse. The stream lies to the east side of the area that separates us from the unknown forest.

My wife is sitting on the ground under a weeping willow. The hideous afghan lies under her. I vamp in front of her and she pops up to pull me down with her.

I sit down, bending my knees so I can cage her in between my long legs. She moves into place quicker than I expected and attaches herself to my mouth in less than a second. She tastes sweeter than she did hours ago. Her tongue runs along the roof of my mouth to coax my fangs down. They respond to her more than to me it seems as the reaction is not of my control.

My moans and groans urge her on as her little hands roam up my chest. Ripping fabric and flying buttons later, she now has access to my upper torso. She pushes me to lie on my back. She holds my chin and forces my head to the side. Fangs pierce my jugular and I roar in pleasure. I do not think my dick has ever been harder.

She drinks her fill and begins moving down my chest. Licking, sucking, and biting my nipples seem to have become new hobbies of hers. I want to pull her on top of me, but do not want the ability to move taken away so soon.

Again, her little hands move over my body to land at the waistband of my pants. She switches to my other nipple, effectively distracting me as she releases me. Her sudden gasp informs me that she has just discovered that I went commando after our last thirst.

Her tongue trails further, licking the crevices of my abs and hips as she descends. I watch as she swallows me whole. My eyes roll up into my head at the feel of her tongue licking my balls as the ridges of her esophagus rub over my shaft.

She adds her hands to stroke me. It is happening too fast. The way she is handling me is already making my balls tighten and I am _not_ ready to cum yet. I grab her head and try to slow her down, but she swats my hands away.

"You are going to cum and I am going to enjoy it. Then, we're going home to party with our family and friends. Now, shut up and cum already."

I am speechless. There is nothing I can think to say as it feels like she is trying to suck my heart out through my dick. The moment comes all too quickly. As my seed shoots stream after stream into her mouth, Sookie moans in delight at the taste.

Once the tremors end, I pull myself from her mouth and attempt to bury it in between her other lips. But it is to no avail. My lover got what she wanted and I will just have to wait until later to have my way with her.

She stands and straightens her dress. She catches a drop of my essence with a finger and pops it into her mouth. She lets out a little moan as she shivers.

I rise to my knees before her and look up into her brown doe eyes. Her smile is so sweet and it makes me happier than I could ever imagine being. She pulls me to my feet. I pick her up bridal style and launch into the air.

**SPOV**

As we flew through the night, we make out like the horniest teens ever. He tells some of the corniest vampire jokes I've ever heard, filling me with the giggles. Landing on the front porch, the guards open the double doors for us without a word as they are used to us just appearing out of thin air.

Music. Laughter. The wonderful sound of having a full house of loved ones startles me. Eric chuckles. His lips sudden move to my ear.

"So this is what family sounds like?" His voice is but a whisper yet full of the same awe and happiness that is ricocheting through our bond.

"Oh, yes! And the boys will soon be a part of this." I caress my belly and it begins to glow brightly as they send their own feelings of joy and anticipation through the bond we all share.

Still in the arms of my husband, we roam through the palace, checking out what's happening at our own house party.

**EPOV**

"I'M OUT!" I yell as my phone rings. The ring tone tells me that the caller is going to extreme lengths to make the number untraceable. In this time of war, one cannot ignore such things so I answer.

"Northman" I say in greeting. My tone is meant to say that 'I'm busy…what the fuck do you want' attitude that I am so famous for.

"Bonjour vieil ami. j'ai besoin de vous parler. En personne. J'ai urgent nouveau." **(Hello old friend. I need to speak to you. In person. I have urgent new.) **

It must certainly be for _this_ person to contact me. Let alone request a face-to-face meeting.

"Quand?" **(When?)**

"Que diriez-vous en deux minutes? I, apparemment, besoin d'être invité bien que ce soit la maison d'un vampire. Un service ingénieux, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Je peux avoir besoin d'emprunter votre sorcière." **(How about in two minutes? I, apparently, need to be invited although this is a vampire's home. An ingenious ward, if I may say so. I may need to borrow your witch.)**

He is here? This is serious.

"Come on over. J'informerai-" **(…I will inform-)**

"NON! Je ne peux pas être vu par toute sécurité. il sera dans nos deux meilleurs intérêts si nous ne sommes pas associés ensemble, pour le moment." **(NO! I cannot be seen by any security. It will be in both our best interests if we are not associated together, for the time being.)**

"Très bien. Je suis dans la cour, à l'est." **(Very well. I am in the backyard, to the east.) **I hang up. If he were coming to do me and mine any harm, then he would be ash in the next 45 seconds. So he is very lucky to be considered one of my few dear friends.

Exactly two minutes from when I disconnected the call, he lands. He gives me an appropriate six feet of personal space. I have not seen him since the wedding, the event that brought us together after 125 years.

"I never realize how much I miss the Bayou until I am brought back." He takes a deep breath, inhaling the cool December evening air.

We shake hands because we have long years of friendship between us. Although he is 800 years or so my junior, there was something about him that I connected with immediately. The fact that he manage to survive longer than three nights without a maker or any clue of his new nature was remarkable.

I think it was his fearlessness, even as a human.

He killed eight weres to save a stranger, who would become his best friend. Then, he is turned and left an orphan in the same night. Only the strongest could survive such circumstances. His later exploits as a vampire (becoming a young maker, his infamous relationship with a 2,000+ year old vampire, trading bodies, and fame before the Great Reveal) that really made him stand out as a promising vampire. However, his 'love' for Louisiana still has not the power to lure him away from the Old World.

"What is it that has brought you here?" The suspense is becoming irritating.

"Two months ago, I was in Venice when I happen upon an interesting conversation about YOUR wife." I was expecting him to say that I was the topic. I was obviously wrong. He goes on.

"I had arrived at the cafe to meet with Rowan." His eyes cast down and I know it is because of his loneliness at not having his mate at his side, for she currently belongs to another. "Not soon after telling me that her husband, Michael, is now on his death bed, we were interrupted by a strange woman. She was not of this realm. She was extremely beautiful and smell...extremely delicious."

"She was a fairy" I state plainly.

"Correct. This was the first time I encountered such a being. I will ask you more about them later." I nod and he continues. "The stranger tells Rowan that she is her fairy -godmother and in grave danger of me. My love told me to leave them, but I didn't go far and was able to hear the conversation through her mind." Ah, I had a feeling that he was telepathic. Now that has been confirmed.

"The fairy tells her that she and all other Mayfair women with power should flee to her realm before the coming conflict begins. She tells my love that she is much like Sookie in that a vampire (me) is trying to control her and to take her 'light'. When Rowan pressed for information about this conflict and mysterious light, the fairy became evasive in her answers. She kept deflecting her questions, saying that my influence is blinding her and that she fears for her bloodline. Rowan promised to consider her words and would call to her when she made a decision."

"And what is this fairy's name?"

"Neave" he says.

"Well, you and your mate can rest easy knowing that we ended her and her brother. They were assassins for Breandan, one of our enemies. He has vowed death to all hybrids and it is obvious they thought your woman is one of these hybrids."

He thinks on this for several moments. "Is it possible that they are mistaken? The Mayfairs are a line of natural witches and there is no mention of any connection to any supernatural beings, other than the Taltos." Nervousness flashes across his face for a fraction of a second, and then it is gone.

"I believe it was just a ploy to get control over this family of power witches. Our mates need to meet. Sookie will be able to sense the Fae in her, if there is any."

"When?" he asks anxiously.

"How about later today, let us say about 10:00am for breakfast? We can meet before we go to their realm." I tell him this as I am re-organizing my plans for the next few hours.

"What the fuck do you mean 'we're going to their realm'? Is this the same realm that this now dead fairy assassin is from? The one where this Breandan is now?!" His native French accent seeps into his voice as he becomes more concerned.

"We must go. Sookie will be giving birth to my sons this day and as future heirs to the throne, their births must be witnessed by those under her rule." His eyes widen. He shakes his blond mane to clear his mind.

"That will be fine. Rowan is a doctor and would probably want to ensure there will be no problems." I cock an eyebrow at this. What can she possibly tell us? "My mate is full of surprises, and from what I hear, the same is true about yours."

"Indeed."

**SPOV**

After everything that's happened today, I'm finally sitting down for a meal. Tara gave the palace staff all of Gran's recipes and made sure that they were able to recreate her famed dishes, even though she couldn't test taste them herself. That is just one of the many reasons why I'm glad she chose to be turned, instead of dying at the hands of that rapist bastard Quinn.

I take my first bite of meatloaf and it's so good that I moan in delight. Soon after I begin, I'm joined by Jaz and Betsy. Besides my family (that being Pam, Tara, and _my_ Jessica), I made an effort not to get close to any other females. Especially female vampires. Just remembering how many times I was man-handled like a rag doll for standing up to a bitch trying to push up on Eric makes my stomach roll.

When I returned, I was determined to make sure that everyone knew he was mine from the start. Surprisingly, these last few months have produced more of such cattiness than these last 25 years. Perhaps Eric was right and it was in the air along with the scent of battle. Either way, I will be the one on top.

Jaz fixes herself a plate while Betsy makes herself a strawberry shake.

"So what's on your mind, Sookie? You just had the most determined look on your face. Do you need our help again?" Jaz's concern and interest are sincere which makes me even more comfortable around her.

"Oh, I was just thinking about having to fight over my man. It's been a long time since I've had to deal with such attention" I admit.

"Sinclair told me that Eric used to be the wet dream of men and women, human and supe alike, before he all but disappeared off the radar. I take it that was you?" I love Betsy's 'non-sugar coated' perspective.

"Damn straight, I was. The message was received as it should have been until all this bullshit came up. Tonight has been the worst. I never had to kill another over Eric before. Not that it didn't feel amazing or was unwarranted." They both contemplate my words.

"I know how good it felt. I had to give Vayl's ex-wife and maker to her last rites. Sometimes, even when your man tells them to their faces that there's a snowball's chance in hell that they will ever be together again, these bitches just cannot accept that they lost the best thing they could have dreamed of. Then, they get pissy and we get pissed. It's their fault and they had to pay the price." Betsy and I exchange a look of shock before laughing at her nonchalance. Jaz just shrugs and continues eating.

"I haven't killed one of Sinclair's exes yet. Perhaps Tina bet me to it. Remind me to ask her when I see her. I nod as I finish my plate.

**EPOV**

By 2:00am, everyone had gathered in the ballroom. The music is pumping hard and loud. Gyrating bodies. Strobe lights. It is like a typical human adolescent dance. And I love every moment of this.

Even though Sookie's stomach protrudes quite far, she still is an amazing dancer. She had kicked off her heels as soon as I put her feet down to the ground hours ago. I hold her by the hips, which puts her ass exactly where I like it most as we sway to the music.

Everyone else is in some similar form. Sinclair and Betsy are next to us, held in a continuous kiss. Vayl and Jazz are dancing, sort of. He is more like dancing by himself with her attached to his chest and mouth like a starfish. Our other dancers include Alice and Jasper (although she seems to be dancing to a beat only she can hear) and a Tara-Bergman-Ivy sandwich that seems promising.

A glance towards the west of the room, I see the weres in a typical 'alpha-were' tournament. The contest consisted of three stages; the first is what Sookie would call the pageant portion. Each opponent shifts and then they are examine by Carlyle to see which has the best animal physique.

The second stage is the intellectual challenge, which includes a 5-minute game of Chess, answering three Trivia Pursuit questions correctly, and the correct answer to one of a series of math questions provided by Bergman (prior to his current situation).

The third and final stage was the fight. It would continue until either someone (a) surrenders, (b) taps out, or (c) gets knocked out. Vampires from all our individual bloodlines were placing bets with Pamela. As I watch her, in her element, I notice that Alex is not far from her side. He is intently watching her. Again, he looks as I did upon seeing Sookie for the first time.

I tenderly grab her chin and turn her head up so I can taste her lips. She is getting sweeter still. I try to recollect where and when in my existence had I had anything close to this. Her blood is a more intense experience, but this is extraordinary.

Suddenly, the double doors swing open, causing everyone to stop and look. It is Odin and Thor.

"MY SON!" he shouts jovially with a force that shakes the walls. They both meet my eyes and then they are upon me. They circle Sookie and I, grinning mischievously.

"Brother! Since we are now reunited, Father and I thought that you would want to show your friends her how WE celebrate in Bilskirnir." Sookie and I look at each, mouths agape, before my father's commanding presence takes us over.

"Since this is a pre-battle celebration, Sigrfilda and Sigrun are here to serve the mead." With that, two Valkyries appear. Silently, they make a circuit around the room, giving everyone a horn filled with mead. The vampires look at each other since they are unsure of what to do.

"Relax and be merry!" Odin says in a sing-song voice as he presents a golden horn to my wife. As her protest begins to bubble up, he puts his index finger to her lips to keep her quiet. "This is a special batch from Heidrun. He wanted to gift you with his very best brew. It will not harm the babies. And why would it? They are going to be Gods!"

The music changes to something reminiscent of my human days around a fire, after a victory. Odin and Thor begin to sing an unfamiliar song as they dance around us. Everyone else moves in to form a larger circle around the four of us. Our nest - now a mixture of friends and family spanning multiple species- begin to clap the rhythm of the Gods' song. The beat picks ups.

"We will only drink when you do sister" says Thor into her ear.

"For it is because of our faith in you that will bring us glory" says Odin in her other ear.

With eyes full of uncertainty and excitement, Sookie looks into my eyes. _"Trust your instincts lover. We're with you no matter what."_ I send to her.

She drains the horn and we all follow her lead.


	56. Chapter 56

**Author's Notes:**

**You are the reason I write. Your feedback inspired me to post another chapter so soon after the last. Please keep reviewing, who knows what you'll make me do next.**

**SUPER Thanks to AlphaSprout, ashmo2000, and HouseNorthman for your reviews. I aim to please.**

***The characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors; AR, CH, & AB. **

****I OWN NOTHING****

Chapter 56

**SPOV**

I can't believe I let them talk me into this. At least Gran is not alive to see this.

_**FLASHBACK - Not so distant past...**_

_The sound of our nest's chanting as Odin and Thor circle us is almost deafening. Although I'm in the safest place in the universe (Eric's loving arms), I'm nervous. I shouldn't be drinking while pregnant. I want to enjoy life to the fullest, but not if it puts our boys at risk. But Odin just said that I would be fine. Any other time, I would have been suspicious and paranoid of his motives. But I'm not because I can feel in my bones that he truly cares for me in the manner that I once believed Niall did. _

_Thor's words keep me from thinking more about Niall. Their pace builds. Everyone is looking to me for direction. Just as a self-deprecating thought was about to flit through my mind, it was gone._

_Like a smack in the face, I realized that I was finally doubt-free. There is no danger to me or the babies because I am surrounded by love and joy. Not to mention, I can seriously fuck up some shit up if need be._

_Odin's words are not only said out loud, but in my head too. My attention flashes to Eric. If he feels that all is safe, then it will be. He has always keep his promises and been honest with me. As my other half, he has to be on board. Otherwise, it's a 'no go'._

_Those cerulean blues trap me and everything is silent. I can see and feel the power of our bond. The sound of his voice, especially in my mind, melts my heart._

"Trust your instincts lover. We're with you no matter what."

_Nothing more needs to be considered. I tilt up my gold horn like the southern girl I am and chug its contents. My taste buds are assaulted by the perfect mixture of the sweetest honey I've ever had. It so good I moan as I drink. I open my eyes and see everyone else doing the same. _

_My horn is empty and I'm a little sad. The laughter of three men pulls me back to the 'hear and now'. I look up at Eric as he finishes his own horn. Mead trickles from the corner of his lips. Seconds later, my mouth is attached to his. He moans and pulls me closer._

_"Tonight we will enjoy life and company with those gathered as if it may be our last. It very well may be for some, but know that because you fight at the side of my son...and daughter, there is a seat for you in my house if you should fall." Odin's voice sounds as if he is speaking through a bull horn. I guess that's a perk of being a God._

_"It is child. One which you now possess as well" he whispers in my ear._

**PRESENT**

"I need a break honey. Your children are getting nauseous from all our dancing." I giggle as I feel their annoyance and Eric's amusement through our bond.

"Of course, lover." I'm quickly seated in his throne with Eric kneeling in between my legs. He nuzzles into my huge belly as he purrs like a large cat.

"Soon my sons, you will be here and out the confines of your mother's womb. Then, I will give you both the world." We laugh as we are bombarded by their excitement and love. Not even out of me and they've already made me the happiest mommy in the universe.

"BROTHER! Come, win a bet for me. Your first child has made a very, hefty wager." Thor was so excited that he grabs Eric's hand to pull him away from me. Perhaps pouncing on him with my fangs centimeters from his throat was a bit much, but I'm pregnant. And Eric is mine.

"WHOA! Sorry to interrupt dear sister. May I PLEEEASE borrow MY brother and your husband" he begs.

"You are wrong. He is MINE before ALL else." My words are even and calm. He nods emphatically. I move to rise and find myself in Eric's arms, bridal style. He tells me how much he loves me through his kiss. Not only do I feel it, but I can taste it. He sets me down in the ornate replica to the original throne that resides at our getaway once more.

"Can I go play?" he asks oh so sweetly.

"Yes. You may." He gives me the most radiant smile as he pulls away. He turns back to Thor, who is wearing his own version of said smile. Two more horns appear in his hands, one of which is quickly shoved into Eric's hands. Then, they're off and running.

Since I had already declined another horn from Odin a while ago, I'm more than content to watch as my family parties the night away. I close my eyes and focus on the boys. The jostling of my body as I jumped on their godly uncle didn't seem to register to them as they are now asleep. The soft purr of their minds comforts and reassures me that they're safe.

I'm pulled from these thoughts as I feel the distortion of magic that signals the arrival of my Mother. However, I'm surprised to see that she is not alone and has the AP with her. Sometimes, I really question if the Old Bat is truly blind. Especially when she looks in my direction as if she can see me the same way Freya can.

Freya leads AP to the throne next to me and helps her get comfortable.

"Oh, my darling child! You look so beautiful." She hugs me, and then kneels on my other side to rub my belly. She becomes lost in her cooing and glowing at the babies and they wake up as soon as they sense her power. Between the three of them, they have efficiently turned my body into a rainbow strobe light.

"The Goddess is now lost in the affections of her grandsons, so we have relative privacy at the moment." I look at AP for a second before I nod. She takes my hand, just like Gran used to and I could swear that she is channeling her right now.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long, difficult day for you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ready. I'm happy that the babies will finally be here...and I get to address the darkness that has been plaguing my life."

"Yes. I would imagine that you are anxious to do what needs to be done. I wish I could have interfered during your times of pain, but that is a rule that even I could not break without disastrous consequences." She looks down at her lap. I can feel the sorrow coming off of her in waves. I grab her hand which causes her to look at me with a surprised expression on her face.

"We all have a role to play and can't get around that role, at least most of the time." I wink at her and she smiles. For the first time, I notice that her fangs are always extended. Why hadn't I noticed that before?

"You have carried a burden far heavier than anything I can imagine. Knowing what is going to happen before it does and unable to directly make any changes is a pain to wish on your worst enemy. Before, I used to be mad at you because I thought you were the 'puppet master'. That my life and that of those I love most were a game to you. I finally began to question that anger when I was on the run. It was then that I learned of you connection to Eric. I knew that you would never let your child kill himself and do nothing to stop it unless...unless you weren't able to do anything about it."

She nods in agreement as her milky eyes drift to Godric. After several minutes of silence, she speaks. "You brought him back to me, to us. His death was the downfall of my entire bloodline. We all felt it. Alexander followed soon after coming to verify that it was true. Their other siblings were not far behind. Eric and Pamela were short after. I almost met the true death myself. However, before crossing the threshold into the sunlight, I saw your ascension." She squeezes my hand once more.

"It gave me hope. Although I could not make the necessary changes to prevent all their deaths, you could. And you have." With those words, I can't hold back the tears any longer. She cups my face, using her thumbs to wipe them away.

"Niall and his group of accomplices have miscalculated severely. They all underestimate you because of the humanity you still possess. Even now, knowing that you have the powers of a god, they still believe you to be weaker than them. They have used all the traits that they consider to be inferior in you as reasons to justify their actions. And that is what will be your most powerful weapon against them."

"Thank you" I whisper.

"What would you ever have to thank me for, little girl? You are the one fighting for all of us, not I." Again, her milky eyes are focus on my brown ones.

"You may not realize it, but you have been a matriarch to me ever since I loss Gran...the first time. I may have been mad at you back then, but I always respected you and tried to watch my mouth when you were present. So, thank you for that, at the very least. Plus, you sired Godric, which lead to Eric."

"Then, my dear, you are very welcome." The satisfied smirk on her face looks a lot like Pam's. Speaking of the devil, she vamps in front of us wearing the same expression.

"Sookie, I need you. I bet Thor that you could still 'cut a rug' without the assistance of my maker. I could probably double my winnings and split it with you if you can get this old crone to join you." With her hands on her hips, she waits for my answer.

"I may be a 'crone' compared to you 'maiden', but I can still waltz and two-step better than anyone here." Pam and I look at each other before falling into hysterics.

"Let's go make some extra dough off these foolish men!" I pop to Pam's side as AP vamps to the other. They can't even fathom what's about to happen.

**EPOV...before sunrise**

"Tell me about your friend. What's his name?" My inquisitive wife asks as I lay her back onto the bed after our morning bath. The house is finally quiet now that the sun has risen and the majority of our nest is slumbering in preparation of tonight.

"His name is Lestat. And his mate's name is Rowan Mayfair. Their story is as epic as ours, although most believe it to be only works of fiction."

"Oh, I remember him. He's the blond vampire with that group that left to help get Ashlar and Morrigan to safety?" Her eyes are so big with excitement. It warmed my cold dead heart just to look at her.

"He is one in the same. He is relatively the same age as Pam, but he was not your run-of-the-mill human. I had not realized how many unique human I have met or known until I met you lover." I snuggle into her neck as she sighs in contentment. Her soft giggles make me want to have her again.

"His mate is a world renowned neurosurgeon. Since she is also a supe, she uses her abilities in her medical practice and research. Dr. Ludwig consults her on serious brain traumas." I add.

"I can't wait to meet them." Her nose crinkles in that cute way when she is about to ask me another question. "Didn't you say that she is already married?"

"Yes. Although it is a story that Mrs. Mayfair-Curry should tell, she is married. Her husband, who is a human, is dying. I believe they have an open relationship of some sort. She has known Lestat for about a decade." Her eyebrow rises and I laugh.

"I'm too amped to sleep." She falls back onto the pillows, her hair fanning entire head. She is more beautiful now than she was when I met her. How is it possible? Seeing her like this makes me want to shield my eyes, her light too bright to look at directly.

"Allow me to help you use this energy." And I spend as long as it takes to put her to sleep.

**SPOV**

I awaken to the voices of giggling boys and a growling Viking. I don't open my eyes right away so I can observe them with my other senses. Through Eric's mind, I see him chasing two small children around our humongous room. They are darting at vampire speed in separate directions as Eric counts to 20. He never understood the concept of covering your eyes during Hide & Seek. And obviously, ours sons don't care about that either.

Eric finds one, tickles him until the other comes out to distract him by jumping on his back. He turns and catches him midair and tickles that one. The three wrestle on the floor, the children working in tandem to pin down their father. The beauty and innocence of this moment almost makes me forget that there are people trying to kill us, them specifically. But I refuse to think of this now as I feel the bed shift as the boys climb up to join me. I still pretend to be asleep for the time being.

"Is she not the most beautiful woman in the universe?" Eric asks them as he gently strokes my hair.

"Yes. Mommy is the prettiest girl ever!" I don't know which one it was but the little darling also begins playing in my hair.

The silent one comes to lie facing me. I feel little fingers tracing over my closed eyelids, nose, and cheeks. "How can we ever get married if Mommy is the prettiest girl?" he asks.

Eric chuckles and it takes a lot of will power to stay motionless. "Your future mates may not have been born yet. When you meet her, or him, they will become the second prettiest. There is nothing that can change that for Mommy because she will not change. She will always look as she does now, as will I." As he spoke, both boys had sat up and given him their undivided attention. They nod profusely.

"Is that true Mommy?" one asks.

"Will you be young forever?" asks the other.

Knowing the jig is up; I roll over onto my back. "Yes it is." I smother their faces with kisses before laying a more adult version on Eric. I get up and head into towards the bathroom.

"You three enjoy yourselves. Daddy and I will be seeing you later today. I love you."

"We love you too, Mommy" they reply in unison as I shut the door.

After showering and being pampered by my overly excited handmaidens, I pop out of our room to the kitchen. I almost started salivating from the aroma of coffee. Coffee, which in my fragile state is the one thing I was forbidden to imbibe. A wave of strength from Eric and I'm able to shake myself from my stupor. Though we have a full staff of maids, butlers, and chefs, the urge to cook overwhelms me. I know with the babies around, I won't feel like doing this often, so I figure I should feed impulse while I'm feeling it.

Shooing the kitchen staff out was the first task to be done. Their shocked and confused faces are expected, but annoying as they are preventing me from cooking and I have a guest coming over shortly. I reassure them that are not being fired and tell the head chef to take them all out for breakfast. Happy with this knowledge, they scatter like roaches.

Now I can get busy. I mix, beat, fry, and plate my way to pancakes, bacon, scramble eggs with cheese, and fried potatoes. I add some grape juice and strawberries. Just as I float everything to the dining room, I feel an unknown brain enter my field of reception. It's another new one to add to the many I've added recently.

It's unusual for many reasons, but the most prominent one is how many separate lines of thought are going at one time. And she knows that her mind is being probed at this very moment. She expected as much and is at ease with it. She shows her ID to the front gate, which is scanned through a law enforcement-like database, and she is checked for potential weapons. Passing all checks, a guard escorts her to the front door. The door guards open them and allow her entry.

Upon entering the foyer, she is impressed. The decor and layout are not what she expected for the palace of a vampire king, more like what she would expect for a home she hoped to share with her own vampire in the future. Guilt flutters through her momentarily as she thinks about her dying husband, the one person she cannot save with her medical expertise or magic. She buries these thoughts and focuses on what she is about to face; me.

**EPOV**

After Sookie left, the boys and I continue to play for quite a while. We collapse onto the bed for a break. I know they will be leaving soon, but before the sunsets they will be here in the flesh. The very thought makes my undead heart sour to new heights.

As I lay on my back, the boys lean over my face, tracing my features with their small hands.

"Are we going to be as strong as you one day, daddy?" the one with brown eyes asks me.

"Stronger. You both will have power from your mother and me. She is more powerful than I, yet I have the power to protect all of you from any foe." The nod in earnestly as if they already know this.

"And Sissy will be stronger than us, like Mommy." muses the one with blue eyes. Sissy? So many questions run through me, but I won't bombard them.

"What of your names? Are you both still withholding any hints?" I give them my most severe puppy dog eyes, which only invokes peals of laughter. I guess it only works on women.

"It does" they respond in unison as they each kiss me and fade away. I rise and head to the shower. I must figure out possible names as soon as possible. The hours are ticking by.

**RPOV**

Rowan Mayfair-Curry walks into the dining room of the amazingly beautiful mansion. The table is covered with southern breakfast classics and the smells make her mouth water. Her mind travels back to her own childhood, before leaving New Orleans to move to California.

Just as she takes a seat, a short blond carrying a pitcher of grape juice in one hand and a large bowl of strawberries in the other joins her.

"Hello! You must be Rowan." She sits the items down among the food. She takes both of my hands in her and shakes them vigorously. Her belly protrudes far for her small frame and it looks quite uncomfortable. "I'm so happy to finally meet you. And please, call me Sookie. We are destined to be longtime friends."

Her lively greeting and upbeat confidence have caught me off guard, although it is very refreshing. She looks quite young to be such a powerhouse, but I of all people know that looks can be deceiving. Her beauty is strikingly with that youthful innocence we all hope to convey. As she waddles to the seat across from me, I imagine she is most uncomfortable.

"At the moment...I'm not. The boys are playing with their father, so they are sort of sleeping in me right now. Otherwise, they'd be doing jujitsu inside me." The fact that she just answered my thoughts startles me, but I take it in stride. This wouldn't be the most unusual thing I've witnessed in my own strange life.

"Boys? And you say they are playing with their father? I must admit, I'm quite confused." I take a sip of juice I hadn't noticed she had poured for me as she giggles.

"I imagine so. What I just said is pretty weird." I nod emphatically. "Well, my two boys" she strokes her stomach "have many powers. One of which is astral projection. We've seen them at different ages -adolescence to early teen- and they have told us a little about the future. Although, they still won't tell us their names."

We both laugh. "As for their father, well he is the happiest being alive of course. He's having sons." She is beaming with pride and it's adorable. Then, a thought occurs to me.

"Isn't your husband the Vampire King of Louisiana?" I ask, hoping I haven't offended her.

She nods knowingly as she finishes her bite of potatoes. I decide I should also eat. "Yes and no, you haven't offended me by asking. He was a vampire, one of the oldest in North America for quite a while. Now...he has evolved into something much more. We both have." I haven't been this intrigued by another since I meet Lestat. I obviously needed a new friend more desperately than even I thought.

"Enough about me. I want to learn more about you. And no...I don't like to just read it all from your head. That would be totally rude."

**SPOV**

Rowan and I chatted long after we filled our gullets with fattening southern foods. Her life and family were unbelievable. The fact that they have always been involved in the supernatural world, unlike me who was hidden away only to be dropped into it blindly, is amazing. I don't regret my past. But I would say that every time I hear someone's story, I feel more determined to make sure that their struggles were and will not be in vain.

She is so brilliant! We talked for quite a while about how my brain feels when I'm reading someone's thoughts and she was awestruck. Besides Eric, Rowan is the only person that learned about my quirk (I no longer consider it a disability) without thinking I was a freak. And I loved her more for it.

We finally moved to the library and are now sitting on the Lazyboy sofa I have claimed as mine, chatting away like old biddies. I am in the middle of giving her the lowdown on my crew when a sensation similar to a chill runs through me. I release a moan and try to regain my focus.

"Sookie? Are you alright?" It must be the doctor in her because she immediately places her hands over my stomach. Closing her eyes, she concentrates as the sensation hits me again with more force.

"I don't know what's happening. It doesn't hurt...it...just feels like…" I don't get to finish because the tingling feels so good and I feel wetness beginning to seep from under me.

Before I can inhale the air necessary to call him, Eric blinks into the room. He is covered in flames and on edge as if I were being attacked. Rowan scampers away in fear.

"ERIC! What has gotten into you! We have a guest. And I'm fine. I think...think...my water…"

"Broke." Eric kneels in front of me and starts sniffing me like a dog. My stomach begins to glow and gets brighter the closer he gets to me. Unhappy with the fact that I am on the floor, he scoops me up just as another wave hits.

One would think I was a porn professional from the sounds coming from me at this moment. Eric's fangs have descended and I can feel the lust and confusion bombarding me through our bond. As he starts nuzzling my neck and licking behind my ear, Rowan gains the courage to speak before this go even more wayward than it already has.

"Mr. Northman!" He ignores her the first time. The second time, she touches his arm as she speaks and almost loses her life. I'm able to inform him of who she is mentally since I seem to have lost the ability to speak and having the longest orgasm ever.

"Her water broke and her 'contractions' seem to be about 90 seconds apart. I can call Amy if you like." He looks her up and down, assessing her purpose and usefulness.

"You are Lestat's mate, yes?" Slightly thrown off by his words, Rowan just nods. "You may call Ludwig and tell her to come to the palace. We will be departing for Faery upon her arrival so she needs to be ready."

He starts to walk out of the library, but stops abruptly. "Are you coming? You are the only medical professional on the premises at the moment and I will not leave her alone." Rowan quickly scurries behind Eric as his long stride take us all to our room.

**EPOV**

Once I had Sookie settled in the bed with Mayfair at her side, I called both Karedon and the Valkyrie to me. I inform them that Sookie is now in labor and ensure they are aware of their roles as we prepare to leave the human realm. They both disappear and I feel confident that they will complete their tasks explicitly.

My next mission is to wake my bloodline as it is only 2pm. I waste no time and blink into my maker's room. I stand over him, examining his youthful features. Smelling the blood that he gave to me so many years ago, I search my mind for how to do what I plan to do. In an instant, the process hits me and I now know what to do.

Closing my eyes, I isolate all of the blood in me that is tied to Godric and shock it with my new godly power. He sits straight up in his bed and roars loud enough to crack the window. What I did not expect was for this to be so successful at one time. As my maker rose, so did my child, sibling and grandchild. I hear their screams through the soundproofed walls.

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED?! Are we being attacked?" He vamps out of the bed and into the bathroom where he begins to shower. A minute later, he is in his closet preparing to put on clothes for battle.

"No, Master. Sookie is in labor." He freezes and straightens his stand to face me. He looks excited and scared at the same time, an expression I have never seen on his face.

"What do you need from me, my son?"

"Help me wake the others. We will be leaving for Faery shortly." He finishes dressing and we walk out of the room to deal with my pissed off progeny.

**SPOV**

"Eric?" Where is he? He should be here with me. I need him with me. I can't do this alone. Just as my ire starts to rise, I feel the cool compress on my forehead and the soft humming of my new friend.

"Shhh. It's alright. Mr. Northman went to prepare for your departure to...uh…" She begins to explain.

"Faery. I must have the babies in the realm of my ancestors. They are heirs to the throne." Her eyes grow wider, but she nods and continues humming which distracts me from yelling out as another wave of pleasure hits me.

I was expecting pain, not orgasms. Could I actually have a 'jar of Os' that have unknowingly been accumulating for this precise moment? If so, then I'm about to completely embarrass myself.

Sensing Dr. Ludwig's mind, right before she pops into the room, tears my away from those thoughts. She greets Rowan and gets an update on my condition.

"Her 'contractions' are now 75 seconds apart. And I must say they are far from any I've ever witnessed in my career let alone lifetime." She slight blushes and I want to cover myself with the comforter.

"It's because she is Fae. Fae births are not like those of other species. Where the contracting and stretching of the uterus and birth canal are usually painful in most, fairies experience pleasure akin to that of a sexual nature. This is completely normal." She hops onto the bed. Sitting her bag next to my head, she begins checking my vitals. Nodding in approval, I assume that I'm on course. I open my mouth to ask her when we will be leaving, but another one hits.

Both women exchange looks after my particularly loud moan tapers off. "Okay, little girl. I need to see how dilated you are at this time. I know moving is not possible, so I'm about to cut your dress and underthings off." As she pulls out the scissors, I make my clothes disappear. Ah, that feels better much. I was so hot with the cotton of my sundress touching my skin.

"Thank you. Now try to remember that I'm NOT the Viking and this is not for pleasure." I nod rapidly as I feel her stubby little fingers probing me. I jerk slightly, but it is over quickly; to both our satisfactions.

"Good. Your body is working as it should. When the time comes, those babies are going to slip right out of you. It will be intense and very fast." Again, I nod.

Rowan and Dr. Ludwig are in deep conversation as I drift off to sleep. It was like one moment I was watching the door for Eric and the next second is all darkness.


	57. Chapter 57

**Author's Notes:**

**When I said I was on a mission, I wasn't joking. I know I just update with a new chapter yesterday, but I love the support I get so much; I decided not to keep you waiting on a cliffhanger all weekend. **

**I won't update again until Monday, so I hope you guys enjoy this treat. Please tell me what you think. **

**Special thanks to AlphaSprout: You've been one of my biggest supporters and I can't express how much I appreciate it. **

***The characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors, CH, & AB. **

****I OWN NOTHING****

Chapter 57

**SPOV**

I'm floating again. But unlike the times before, I hear waves crashing all around me. It's so soothing and peaceful. I want to just stay here, but I know that Eric and the babies need me.

"_Beautiful child...your strength knows no bounds...the love and kindness you possess will heal the world...Use your power to defeat your enemies...punish the wicked and right the wrongs perpetrated by the madness of the greedy…All will be grateful to you for the sacrifices you have made...Fear not...Let go of all uncertainty and everything will be as it should be."_

As the words flow through my mind, a tingling sensation begins to spread from my core and out of my extremities. Instead of being scared, I just let it happen and replay my Mother's words over again in my mind.

Soon the feeling fades and I feel the bed underneath me once more. Eric is the first thing I see when I open my eyes. They are so intense and it takes my breath away.

"It's time, Sookie. We need to bring our boys into this world." I nod and let him take care of us.

**EPOV...short time earlier.**

Once my entire bloodline - Godric, Pam, Tara, Jessica, and Alex- were awake, we moved to wake the others. I dispatch them to the other's quarters to retrieve and bring them to the conference room. I determined that with its size and space, it would be easier to wake them all at once.

Pam went to Vayl's room. Jaz was awake of course, so she follows my child as she carried her husband. Jessica and Godric brought Betsy and Sinclair along. Alex carries Ivy as her witch follows behind him. In the span of seven minutes, we have all the remaining vampires of our nest gathered.

"Is it just me or is this the craziest shit you've ever seen?" Dave asks as he leans over to his twin sister.

"It's definitely in my top five of 'weird shit'. I just hope it doesn't hurt them." She is pacing behind her brother and sister-in-law.

We lay their bodies on top of the table so everyone will be comfortable for the most part. I can only hope that their reaction is not as intense as my family's.

John and Suzie decided to come along so they watch silently as I move to the head of the table. With a nod, my bloodline forms a circle around it. Closing my eyes, I once again reach out to the share blood with the five vampires and draw its power into myself. I think of that power in terms of the similarity to that which animates the vampires which still slumber.

Like a power surge, my power slams into those on the table and they begin to convulse as its energy passes through their bodies. Suddenly, they all sit up and starting screaming in panic.

John and Suzie jump to action as they try to calm Sinclair and Betsy. Jaz and Dave do the same for Vayl. Alex grabs Ivy as she lunges to attack him, unaware of what is happening to her. He simply restrains, preventing her from doing him or herself harm.

"My sincere apologizes for the rude awakening, but Sookie is in labor and will we need all of you to help protect her and my children as they are born."

After explaining to everyone that we are about to travel to another realm, potential have to fight Niall and his regime, and take control of the kingdom before returning, we discuss strategies on how to ensure that we are protected in both realms.

All of the women refused to leave Sookie, so this left the human realm in the hands of the men. A meeting with the Council of Supernaturals had finally been scheduled for tonight. Since I could not be presence, Godric and Sinclair will attend. Godric - as a King- and Sinclair - a Royal Consort - have the reputation and ranking that they will be heard. Alex will command the state in my stead and Thalia will be at his side as translator with first-hand knowledge of our kingdom. Her presence alone will keep everyone on their best behavior.

John will monitor everything - the state's boundaries, the Council meeting, the opened portals, and security at all our properties - from the security feeds in the cubby of the farmhouse to ensure we all know of any changes.

Confident in our plan, I dismiss everyone to make their final preparations. I rise to exit and feel my bond with Sookie dim. I blink into the room to find her levitating above our bed once more. She is covered in a blue light and her stomach is emitting a blinding white light that causes both Mayfair and Ludwig to cover their eyes.

All I can do is keep the Goddess Freya's words about not doubting Sookie repeating in my mind as I move to my lover's side.

After several very intense moments, she slowly descends back onto the bed. Her panting decreases to her normal breathing as the blue light, deeper than my own, fade away. However, the light from the babies doesn't change.

I grasp her hand and place it against my cheek as I wait for her to wake. Soon, those brown eyes that I love so much power open and I feel her strength as she strokes my skin. Looking at her like this feels like I am watching the last quarter century play on the windows of her soul. A soul so loving and kind, that none before or after will ever understand its depths.

"It's time, Sookie. We need to bring our boys into this world." She nods and her hand goes limp within my grasp. She has relinquished her control to me and it makes me proud to have her trust. All she needs to be doing right now is concentrating on giving birth.

I turn to the two creatures in the room. They have been extremely quiet for a few moments and I'm grateful. "We are ready to leave. I and Sookie's 'fan club' will be accompanying us to Faery to protect her. Their mates, my maker and his brother will remain to protect us on this front and deal with the Council. What else do we need to do in order to leave?" Mayfair looks to Ludwig as I wait for a response.

"Nothing more needs to be done. I have been in contact with Claudine and we found a location that is the most secure and will take Niall a while to discover. Hopefully, she will have given birth before he does. As soon as we arrive, the protection of the Gods will prevent any who either of you deem appropriate from entering. I will go now to make sure everything is in order." I nod.

She asks Mayfair if she would like to come along. Of course, she would. She is a doctor with the opportunity to witness something she has never encountered before. They disappear just as Sookie is wracked by a strong contraction.

I try my best to not be aroused by her moaning. Thankfully, a knock at the door distracts me from touching her...and me.

Opening the door, I find my entire nest seeking entry to check on Sookie. Instinctually, I want no one near her in this vulnerable state. However, I know they are our family and she would want them near.

I step back and let them file into the room. Tara and Jessica vamp to her sides and coo over her glowing belly. It was a good thing that Sookie was conscious enough to conjure herself a silk slip to cover her nakedness before I opened the door. She would have been quite upset if anyone other than me saw her in that matter.

Pam, Godric, Alex and I stand at the foot of the bed. We look on as she smiles at the antics of the young ones. Unfortunately, her contractions become stronger and occur more frequently. My lover tries hard to stay quiet and keep her composure, but it becomes too much. Her scent hits the air and we watch their eyes dilate with the approaching bloodlust triggered by her fairy scent. Godric and Alex escort them from the room, leaving Pam and I at Sookie's side.

"Will they be okay?" Sookie asks us.

"Of course, lover. They are still young and unable to handle your intensified scent. Do not worry; they will still be coming with us." She nods and tries to say okay, but again she is hit with another contraction.

Pam's fangs descend but she still keeps control. "What are we waiting for? Her orgasms are almost coming a little less than a minute apart and they haven't stopped glowing. What is the fucking hold up?!" Usually I would chastise her for the outburst, but my anxiety is rising and I am trying to hide it from Sookie.

"She's coming" Sookie whispers as she squeezes my hand. I kiss her lips and lay next her.

Ludwig pops into the room and with no preamble, "We're ready. Bring everyone in here so we can go." I nod to Pam, who vamps out to do just that. Another contraction hit that strong enough for Sookie's powers to make her glow. She calls out for me and I pick her to carry her, mostly to have her closer to me. I kiss her all over her face.

"Not much longer, Sookie. They will be here soon. You are doing excellent." She is sweating profusely and panting heavier. I can feel her exhaustion and I send her my strength through the bond. She smiles as it washes over her.

Pam soon reenters the room with everyone following behind her. This surprises me since not all of them are coming along, but I know it is to show their love and support for us.

I move to the foot of the bed, Sookie cradled in my arms. Ludwig and Mayfair look over her once more as she begins shaking. She bears her fangs and releases a string of sexual expletives that make the doctors in the room blush. She is glowing brighter, but her light is now changing colors - white, purple, blue, red.

"They're 45 seconds apart now and getting stronger. We must leave." Ludwig tells me.

"Everyone who is coming needs to lay a hand on me, not Sookie. As for the rest of you, be safe. I will keep you all informed." Normally, I would be boosting about having this many women touching me at once. However, I can only worry about Sookie and the babies.

Raising my power, I blink us all to Faery as I follow Ludwig's mental trail. We were on the top floor of a tower overlooking the entire kingdom. Sparkling pools of water, puffy white clouds, and vibrant colors reflecting off the mountains in the distance; it was an artist's dream, but to me, it was the 'Kingdom of Lies' as long as Niall was in command.

Sookie's cries pull me away from my musings. I place her on the bed, which as facing the open balcony doors. The bright sunlight was minutes away to shining directly into the room. Before I can even get comfortable, Sookie's iron grip pulls me down toward her. She kisses me deeply and tries to move me on top of her. I barely fight her off when another contraction hits her.

Brynhild, Karedon, and Pam come to stand in front of me, awaiting their orders. Based on Ludwig's recollection of fae births, we agreed that the less people in the room the better the chances that I would not hurt anyone. The Valkyrie was ordered to use her group to secure Niall's force from mobilizing. Karedon and his guards were to surround the tower and prevent anyone from entering. Finally, Pam and the other ladies were to guard the floors immediately below us.

I become extremely glad that we planned this ahead of time because a particular contraction causes light to shoot out of Sookie's eyes, blowing a whole in the ceiling. The sunshine beams down on her face and she moans in pleasure feeling it revitalize her powers and strength. I can feel the bond with the boys and their strength is increasing with her.

"You all know what to do and I put our lives in your hands. Make us proud." Brynhild and Karedon nod and disappear. Pam kisses Sookie on her forehead and whispers something in her ear. Sookie cannot really speak, but she nods vehemently. She then hugs me. It catches me off guard, but I say nothing. I kiss her on her forehead and she vamps out of the room before any words between us can be spoken.

Sookie's contractions are now 30 seconds apart and I am too afraid to move from her side. I send her my love and happiness through the bond, but I cannot help feeling as if I should be doing more.

Unaware if Sookie and Ludwig are communicating telepathically, as no words are spoken aloud, but the next words Ludwig says to me puts a fear in me that I have never felt before.

"I'm can't get close enough to her to bring the babies out. You are going to have to deliver your children. I will be by your side to guide you." I am frozen for a moment, until Sookie squeezes my hand. When I look into her eyes, she sends me her trust and love.

I let go of her hand and move to the foot of the bed. The sun is at my back and warms my skin. It feels good, but my concentration is on the task at hand. I lift the sheet and turn to Ludwig for instructions.

"Her contractions are now 15 seconds apart. All you have to do is catch them. I will clean them as best I can while you hold them." She places her step stool next to me as she hold a wet towel in one hand and a dry one in the other.

"That is all?" I ask her.

"Yes." Ludwig pats my shoulder as Sookie begins screaming. It sounds like she is in ecstasy, but I push that out of mind. The same light that is emitting from the babies is now shining out of Sookie and it is growing brighter.

Suddenly, the light disappears as the top of a head begins to emerge. I have just enough time to cradle the head as the rest of his body shoots out. Being a vampire has never been more hand than it is now because not a second later, the other baby shoots out as well.

Ludwig stretches across me to clean their faces. They do not cry. They just look up at me, smiling as if they are just as relieved as I am that they are here. I look up just as Sookie's entire body is encased in a translucent cocoon. Our bond dims almost to the point that it is completely closed. I use all my will power not to become upset about this. Then, I feel calm and know that there is no need to fear or worry about her.

I look down at the two small creatures in my arms. Still silent, but very aware, they are staring at me. The urge to go out on the balcony overcomes me and I rise to do so. Ludwig wants to question me, but she is too concerned about what is happening with Sookie as she has never seen such a thing occur before.

As we step on the balcony, a warm breeze flow on the air as the sun seems to grow a little brighter.

"This will all be yours. We will teach you all you need to know so that you will bring this realm back to its former glory." Looking into their eyes brings me to a level of happiness I could never imagine possible other than with Sookie. My blood tears drip onto them and they giggle. For the first time in more than 1,000 years, I laugh and cry at the same time.

**SPOV**

There is only silence as I feel the cells in my body reorganizing and reforming. My exhaustion is gone. The overload of please, though fine in the beginning, is also gone to my relief. That and what Eric makes me feel are on completely different levels...and I will stick to my husband's variety for a long while.

I can't see through this bubble I'm in and it worries me. I barely register Eric and the babies in the bond. The babies. They are here. My excitement grows, only to diminish as the troubles were are currently facing swarm to the surface of my mind. I'm going to have to send them away for their safety. I know I'm not going to like that one bit, but I know it is for the best so I will suck it up and get through what I need to end this.

As my body finishes healing, I focus on being out of the bubble. It disappears and I sit up to take in my surroundings. It is the top floor of a tower. It is mostly empty except for the bed I'm laying on, the cart with Dr. Ludwig's medical supplies, and the lone chair on the balcony.

That's when I see Eric. His blond hair glows in the sunlight. His back is to me, but I can see the tops of the two little heads laying on each of his biceps. Seeing him hold our sons takes my breath away and the pride I feel erupts into our bond.

Eric turns back around with the most beautiful smile on his face. "Look what you did, lover."

"No. It's 'Look what WE did'. Come here." I'm nervous and excited. He walks over to the bed as the babies make cute mewling sounds and reach their little hands towards his face. When he reaches the side of the bed, he sits facing me.

"Are you ready to meet our sons...in the flesh?" I nod, biting my lower lip.

First, he hands me the one on his left arm. I immediately know that this is the first born. He squeals with joy as I hold him in front of me. Those chubby little hands reach out for my face. I pull him closer so I can feel his touch.

Utter happiness engulfs me as I feel one of my babies in my arms. I cradle him to my chest as the tears stream down my face. I look down into his blue eyes and his name comes to me.

"Erikur. I love you." I kiss his cheeks and forehead. He laughs and squeals again, making my heart sour.

I hand him back to Eric and take our other son in my arms. He is a little more shy then Erikur, yet I can feel that he is just as happy to be with me. I stroke his cheek with my finger and he grabs it. His brown eyes focus on it for a couple seconds before he puts it in his mouth. I can't help but laugh, and from the sound of it, neither can Eric.

"Agni. I love you." I place kisses in the same places on his face and he smiles with my finger still in his mouth.

I look at Eric, who has blood tears running down his own face, and he stare back at me. I never would have thought that I could love him more than I do know, but I do and will spend eternity showing him just how much.

We cuddle together for a while in complete silence. He feed one baby with a punctured finger as I feed the other from my breast, then we switch until both babies have fed. Dr. Ludwig leaves a basin and several towels so we can bathe them before she pops out of the realm.

We are cuddled in the bed, watching the sky outside, as we sense the shift in the air that signals the arrival of a God. It is no surprise that it is Freya and Odin. Their arrival is bittersweet, but necessary. It's time to do work.

**PPOV -5th Floor**

"Well, it's about fucking time!" I announce. Jessica, Jaz, and I have been waiting for some action for a while. Eric has finally given me the signal so we can get into position.

It was decided that we would be split between this and the sixth floor. We would pick off his peons until only the wicked prince remains.

"Finally! Grief and I were becoming restless." Jaz cocks her specialized handgun (which I really want for myself) and checks her many knives.

I turn to Jessica who is concentrating very hard on something. "What's your deal? Don't tell me you are scared."

"What-, no! I'm just centering like Godric taught me. I'm ready to rip their heads off." She says this with all the enthusiasm of a typical teen.

"Good. Just remember not to bite them. We can't afford to get wasted. At least, not yet." I warn.

"Yea, Godric commanded me to be on the safe side." I nod my approval.

We feel them getting closer, so we move into position. Jessica and Jaz each move to stand at the bottom of the stairs leading to the next floor while I stand sentry in the center of the room. Not seconds later, are company arrives.

The first to enter the room are the royal guards. A quick glance at Jaz, followed by her nod, let's me know that she will dispatch them quickly. The dogs are then followed by their master who is flanked by his sons. What surprises me is that one of them looks exactly like Jason. I spare a glance at Jessica. Her infatuation with the idiot brother was thankfully short-lived once Godric entered the picture. She shrugs her shoulders and my worry evaporates.

Once they all have come in, the prince of douchebags speaks.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get into this realm?" Niall spits, barely containing his rage.

"Hello to you too. I would think that you would be smart enough to figure out why and how I'm here. Since MY brothers were just born and their mother is a Goddess, this is one of the many perks I get to enjoy." I add a hand to my hip for more effect.

"The fact that there are vampires and other beings in the realm without MY permission is something I will take up with my great-granddaughter. For now, the three of you can leave. My guards will take you to a portal." The four guards start to approach me with lethal intent. Before the first one can raise his hand to grab me, all four explode into golden dust. I turn to see Jaz lowering her gun.

Turning back to the shocked faces of the remaining monarchy, all their mouths were hanging open. I decided that I would let my comrades on the next floor have some fun.

"Hopefully, there will be no more unpleasantness. If you will follow us, we are more than happy to escort you upstairs."

"HOW DARE YOU-" Dillon begins before Niall places a hand on his shoulder. Obviously communicating telepathically, which is quite rude, father reassures son.

"Please lead the way" Niall says through clinched teeth. I step to the side so that they can go ahead. Jaz is at the head of the procession as Jessica and I bring up the rear. Now, the real fun begins.

**BPOV - 6th Floor**

I knew from the first time I met Sookie that she would be a perfect addition to my already dysfunctional family. Maybe it's a blonde thing. She's blonde. I'm blonde. Pam's blonde. Shit always seems to take place around us. And the three of us can cause some major damage when angry. If only the fools coming up the stairs knew that.

Jaz is first to emerge from the staircase. Following her are four men, all of which are obviously related based on their shared features, all wearing an expression of bat shit, 'I'm-about-to-snap-and-kill-everyone' glare in their eyes. Having spent time with Sookie and her family, I can't imagine why anyone would treat someone as kind and loving as she is to everyone she meets, the way they have. You would think that with my first-hand experience in betrayal and evilness, I would understand their methodology. Still, the shit blows major chunks and it isn't fucking fair.

"More. MORE! What magic allows for you to be here!? You will tell me now or I will have my sons destroy you all, regardless of your ridiculous connection with my great-granddaughter!" He growls in my direction. Why does he assume to focus on me? Like I said, it must be the hair.

"Listen here, gramps. You need to calm the fuck down pronto if you want to see your relative." I use all of the conviction in me to remove any amount of weakness from my voice. I will speak just once.

Out of the four, it is the one that I'd consider to be the third oldest who jumps first. He would've been gorgeous if it weren't for the creepy vibe he has going on. He pushes pass the oldest one to advance on me. I let him within arm's reach when I freeze him in mid-stride.

All movement around me stops, but I'm too focused on the being in my hold. The intense hunger begins to build momentum as it becomes my all-consuming instinct. Even my dead cells are hunger.

Disbelief is always the first emotion that flashes across the face of every person I've done this to. He tries to scream, but it is choked out of him as his light and blood is pulled from his body.

All too soon, it is over. It feels like I savored every molecule. I'm consumed by a pleasure I've never had before. What the FUCK have I been eating?! This is like 10 times the pleasure I get from Sinclair. This AND Sinclair...TOGETHER?! THAT is what I want for fucking Christmas.

My focus clears as the two younger ones try to avenge their buddy as the elder holds them back. Pam comes to my side as the rest of our crew fans out to flank our enemies. She touches my shoulder and I know that is my cue.

"Why so much negativity during at a joyous occasion? Let's all calm down. You, sir." I gesture to the Prince of Lies. "You want to see Sookie and the babies. Go. But...those two stay here. We don't know them and from the communication skills of your fallen homie, I'd say that you should more than agree. Am I wrong?"

He blanches. He looks about the room and surveys the beings that stand at the ready to decimate him and those at his side. He's not stupid, but he IS an arrogant dick.

"Fine. My son and nephew will stay here. But know that you will pay from killing my other son. Pray to your precious Authority for salvation. I will show no mercy." I roll my eyes in response.

"That must be a genetic trait" Pam says. Paying her words no mind, he gives a stern looks to his last of kin and storms up the stairs.

**SPOV**

We watch as Freya orders my godly sisters to take our boys and a starved and battered Hunter to the safety of Folksvang. Somehow, Claudine was able to free Hunter and send her handmaiden to bring him to us. And it was just in time, he didn't have much longer.

My Mother comes up to me, placing her hands on my shoulders. "No doubts. They will be safe and waiting for you when you both are done. I love you." She kisses me on the cheek and I feel more energized. She moves over to Eric and takes the same posture.

"You have proven to be the right choice in being my child's protector, Viking. Go forth and show the vermin what it means to face a child of Odin." They eye each intensely and he bows down on one knee in acceptance. A smirk flashes across his face, but is gone before he rises.

She disappears, leaving us standing alone in the room. Before we can fully turn and embrace each other, we both sense Niall and his most lethal guards at the base of the tower. We planned for this, so it was decided that Brynhild and Karedon would be stationed at this point to size up the threat. As a Valkyrie, she can communicate telepathically with anyone she chooses. So once they came to a consensus on the bastard's intention, Karedon would pop to us and deliver his findings. Neither of them is to face him. When we give Brynhild the signal, she will move into position and prepare to give OUR fairy guards and Valkyries the order to remove anyone loyal to Niall. Karedon will join her, and then they will lock down all of Faery if Niall so much as raises an eyebrow in a way I don't like.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" I ask my husband.

"No, but you have been busy, birthing my sons. That says it more than any words could." I'm instantly in his arms, kissing him like it will be the last time. Even though I know it wouldn't.

Our kiss is interrupted by Karedon. Eric's embrace tightens as if he refuses to let me go. A twinge of hesitation flutters through the bond, but it is replaced immediately by blind determination.

Leaving me breathless, Eric pulls back to address the captain of my fairy guard. "Report" he says sternly.

"Your Majesties" he says in salutation, kneeling to the ground onto on knee.

"The Prince was very surprised and angered that we were in the palace. He demanded to know where you were as he was unable to locate her through your bond as kin. I told him that you were here and just giving birth. He was outraged that he was not present. Then, his attention turned towards Brynhild and became hostile. She didn't answer his questions, only stating that she serves and protects you as her Goddess. He demanded to see you and that she leaves his kingdom as he didn't give her permission to enter his realm. I told him I was check to see if you are ready for visitors. I teleported here, before he could say more."

"Do you know any of those with him?" Eric asks.

"Yes, your Majesty. He has all the living Brigant males in his company; Dillon, Dermot, and Claude. Claudine isn't in his presence. He also has his top four warriors with him."

_"What are you thinking lover?"_

_"Dermot is the wildcard. He may still be under Breandan's hold since I haven't broken the curse he was under the last time. Breaking now would be easy, but whether he would fight with us is another question all together."_

_"I think we should make him work for it. Since only our people can teleport within the wards at the moment, let us allow them to take the stairs. We can pick off all of his lackeys until only the prince remains." _The way his says 'prince' is as if it is the lowest scum of the universe which, in this case, it is.

_"Okay. We're seven stories up and we have people split between levels five and six. Let us give the girls something to kill." _Eric gives me the sexiest grin before laying another searing kiss to my lips.

I turn my attention to Karedon and relay his next orders. He bows and quickly vanishes. Without a word, Eric takes my hand and leads me over to the sofa by the tower window. He sits first only so that his lap can be my seat and I don't hesitate to plant myself there to wait.

I'm waiting to finally say all of the things that I've been holding back ever since I discovered the depth of his betrayal. These thoughts lead me to wonder where Claudine is, so I order one of my Valkyries to locate her immediately.

Patiently, we wait to final bring justice.


	58. Chapter 58

**Author's Notes:**

**Enjoy an extra dose of action.**

***The characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors, CH, & AB. **

****I OWN NOTHING****

Chapter 58

**EPOV**

I hold her the same as I have a million times. Close to my chest, her cheek nuzzled in the crook of my neck. Her soft breathe tickles my flesh. I inhale deeply, pulling her intoxicating scent into me. It washes away all the bad in the world for just a moment.

The closer he gets, the tenser Sookie becomes. He makes the final step into the room proper. She doesn't look at him, but my eyes are glued to him over her head.

"My precious child. What is going on? Where are the babies?" He comes to a halt 20 feet away. Good. At least he knows not to get to close.

"No 'Hello' or 'how are you feeling'? While I'm not surprised, I had high hopes for you. Figures." Her bored tone must have hit a nerve because the old fairy's true self is beginning to show; a sign that his control his tenuous.

"Normally, I would indulge such banter, but the welfare of my kin has priority." He pause for affect before continue this performance. "I don't know what magic has allowed vampires and an unknown type of creature to enter this realm, but I only expected it to be the two of you. That was what I told you when I began looking for a way for this one to be present. It was NOT to give them all a free entry!" His voice rises as he speaks.

"Did you really think I would be lax on protecting my mate and children? Silly fairy." I know taunting him is not what Sookie would want...usually. However, the rage that is building in her is...beyond powerful. And he does not even know it.

"I was not addressing you. Your presence here is a gift. You will do well to remember that vampire."

"You mean King. I guess you have gotten forgetful in your age. I think it time for you to retire." Before he can retort to my snide remark, Sookie's voice silences everything in the Universe.

"ENOUGH!" Her voice has the same inflection as Freya when she kicked Odin into the back of the palace. "The sound of your voice is vomit-sparkled bullshit as pure evil and nastiness mutates inside your mind. I know what you have done, what you're doing, and what you've planned. It ends now."

He opens his mouth to speak, but Sookie doesn't let him. "Just so you know, WE" she touches my cheek as she stands from my lap "welcomed two strong and healthy twin boys. We haven't picked names, but you don't deserve to know them anyway. You will not be a part of their lives."

"I do not know what lies this fiend has convinced you into believe, but know that I love you and only wish to protect my line. I failed to do this for your grandfather, my eldest son. I failed with your parents. Please...do not make me fail with you!" His performance could garner a Tony nomination at best. No Oscar.

We both laugh hysterically. His scowl is beyond satisfying. He is unsure, doubting himself on where he could have possibly miscalculated to cause such an unwelcome response.

"If I were trying to hurt you or your family, then why would I have helped you bring him here?! If I did not care, I would not have allowed you to be with a vampire? I love y-" he stops short as a wave of her power pulses, rebounding off the concrete walls as it shatters all the glass.

"I broke through your shields. I know everything." With those two sentences, it all fell into place for Niall. Her growing distance, his inability to successfully track our movements, all of it told him that she knew his master plan. I was watching him so intently that I saw the moment he decided to kill her. And it was in that same moments that I blinked in front of him, fully engulfed in blue flames as my fangs drop and grow longer by almost an inch. My other teeth have become sharper as well.

"So, here we are. I want you to know that after you are gone, we will unite the supernatural community and find a cure to the fertility issues of the Fae. I believe that you are the cause of that in the first place, so your death will be celebrated from this day forth.

You will not be welcomed into the Summerlands. I have not only seen it, but Fintan confirmed it. He knows the truth now as does my great-grandmother. I will make sure all of Faery knows of your true intentions and generations hereafter will know the consequence for such evil against another."

Sookie walks over to where I am blocking Niall's path. I do not take my eyes off him as she strokes my cheek. "Eric is my true mate and protector. He will deal with you and I will finish your brother. Then, I will take your head to the throne room and take over rule. Goodbye, Niall. I wish I could say it was nice knowing you." A kiss to my cheek and she steps away.

"Sookie?!" He shouts just as she pops out of the room. "SOOKIE?!" He yells again.

"There is no need. You sealed your fate long before this moment."

"I should have known helping you gain such power would be the downfall of my plan, but it was essential at the time." He muses as if he has all the time in the world. He does not realize that he does not have tomorrow.

"It means nothing now that you have been discovered for the true traitor I knew you were deep down. Let us not delay the inevitable. I want to get to my sons." I materialize my father's sword and slash out.

Niall pops across the room by the single window. He turns towards me, holding his midsection. He looks down at the thick, purplish blood coating his hand with utter shock. He gaze finally meets mine as he finally faces Death.

**SPOV**

I don't immediately pop back to the farmhouse to deal with Breandan. My first stop is to the floor below.

I pop into the room to find Dermot and Claude cornered on the far side of the room as my ladies block the door, window, and stairs. They all gasps when I appear, except for Pam.

"SOOKIE!" My male relatives shout in unison.

Claude goes to speak before Dermot hisses at him. Having no choice but to submit to his elder, Claude bows and cowers away.

"We do not know what is going on, but these beings would not let us pass with Father to come see you and the children. And that one" he growls as he points at Betsy "...killed your other great-uncle, Dillon!" Sadly, I see that same gleam he wore before when he was still cursed and trying to kill me. His thoughts are muddled, but the intent is the same. His failure to seduce me the 'first 'time around didn't go unpunished. He was tortured and made to be the supplier of fairy blood to their top vampire supporters. Seeing their various faces confirms a lot of our suspicions, which will be helpful later.

I turn my attention to my cousin. He hates me because of the attention I was getting and the fact that I chose a vampire over 'one of my own'. To him, I should have been happy to become an incubator since I could not have children of my own. Of course, that was thrown out the window when we announce my pregnancy. Now, eradicating the abominations is what he wants to do.

Their thoughts just fuel the fire started by Niall. They don't realized how fucked they really are. Their wide eyes and gaping mouths must be a sign that they just learn their mistake.

"You should hate the man who repeatedly had you physically and mentally rape by his own brother than me for not falling for your previous advances. First, you couldn't have gotten past my aversion to inbreeding and incest. Second, you look identical to MY own brother! That's just fucking sick!" He brain is on overload, so I focus on the other leech.

"And you! The fucking drama queen! Maybe if you applied yourself instead of riding your sisters' coat tails, you could have excelled at something. Niall sold Claudette to Breandan and tried to do the same to Claudine, but she was smart and too useful because of her connection to me. What do you care about me having babies?! You fuck guys. What are YOU doing to further your race, asshole?" Claude tried to lunge at me, Dermot caught him. He slapped Claude in the face so he could get a hold of himself.

"Where is my father?" ask Dermot in the most calming voice he could muster. He was reeling at both my words about him and the fact that Claude was gay. Not only is he nasty, but he is also homophobic. What a big surprise there.

"He is no longer a factor. The question now should be what is to happen to you two?" I say just as calm.

"YOU CAN'T DO SHIT BITCH! You and the vamp demons you shit out will die soon. I will dance in your blood" he screams as he struggles still against his uncle's hold.

"You both have two choices. You either surrender into custody to stand trial for your crimes against the kingdom. Or you die right here and now. Make your choice." I turn my back to them and walk over to Pam.

She walks around me like a predator picking their first bite on their prey. When she is done with her appraisal, she stops in front of me again.

"You smell like you again. I glad I don't have to try so hard not to eat you now that you are...you again." she drawls.

"As opposed to what?" I ask.

"'Fountain of Youth' Sookie" says Pam.

"'Dying of thirst' Sookie" says Jessica.

"'Ooo, piece of candy' Sookie" adds Betsy.

Jaz, Suzie and I burst into laughter. I calm myself before the others as I pick up on the strumming intent to kill coming off of Claude. Deciding it was time to get going, I make the choice.

"Since you both refuse to acknowledge me, I will choose for you. You both have been found guilty of genocide against the Fae race as well as to the crimes you each committed against humans, other supernatural beings and your own family members. As Queen of Faery, I hereby sentence you both to death."

"You can't do this!" Dermot says with a good amount of misplaced conviction.

"I can because I was made heir by Niall upon his death in the event that he had not chosen another male descendant. He was so convince that he would control me and had no faith in either of you that he sealed his own fate. Even Breandan doesn't know about that, but he will learn once I'm done here."

"We are a patriarchy kingdom. You don't know or can relate to our people. They will not accept your reign" he fires back.

"That is another lie Niall told. Both his mother and father ruled this realm as a unit. Back when there were no fertility issues or war with other Fae, demons, or vampires. Those things wouldn't have happened if he hadn't murdered your mother and joined with Breandan. Niall purposely had a child with a human in order for me to be born. Not realizing that I would be the weapon of his downfall."

As the pieces fall into place, Dermot drops his hold on his nephew. Claude pushes pass him only to end up in Pam grasp. She holds him by the throat, feet dangling in the air.

Suzie steps up with her shotgun aimed directly at Dermot's face. "Give me a reason, douche. I would love to redecorate that wall behind you." He flinches at her imagery.

"As you can see, Niall's spirit isn't coming to you or Claude because to him, you both were insignificant. He is the monster who turned you both into spitting images of him to perpetrate his evil. It ends now." I send mental messages to Jaz, Suzie, and Pam. Taking a few steps away, Jessica and Betsy come to stand at my sides.

Pam sinks her fangs into Claude savagely. His builds up his light to blast her, but it fades just as quickly as she drains him. Dermot looks on in horror as his nephew is executed. He looks at me with a mixture of anger and sadness. He keeps thinking that if only I would have complied with Niall, none of this would have happened.

"I could never be what he wanted. I was meant for more. No fairy would've been strong enough to be my mate. I was made for Eric and he was made for me. Nothing can go against Fate. And that is why Niall is dead. A quick glance at Suzie, followed by a loud shotgun blast, and it is over.

My ladies crowd around me as I sigh with relief. Then, we are off to regroup with Karedon and Brynhild.

**EPOV**

These new power are amazing. I would have killed the fairy bastard as quickly and brutally as possible under any other scenario, but I used my newly acquired telekinesis to tire him out. His movements were already sloppy and unbidden due to his inability to teleport. His frustration, along with his misinformation of my new abilities, will be his end.

He drops to his knees, exhausted from having to dodge and defend each of my blasts that were faster and more powerful than his own. His breathing is labored. He is staring at his hand in utter defeat.

Being the pragmatic warrior I have always been, I decide to check his mind once more to be sure we had not missed anything. It seems that between Sookie's work of breaking through his shields and my beating; he can no longer defend his mind from an invasion such as this. Excellent.

I enter his mind and all his dirty little secrets are waiting for me to pilfer. The depths of his treachery against others are astounding. He puts most serial killers and insane vampires to shame. And this is just what he has done to those he did not know. What he has done or planned to do to his own kin are crimes of a much more heinous variety.

_**Niall's Memory:**_

_A beautiful, young girl is brought into a dark round room with no windows. In its center lies a large, rectangular ritual table. Various items, unseen by the guard who carries the girl, lay near the upper right corner. _

_A lone figure stands at a point along the room's perimeter, furthest from the table. The guard is completely unaware of the figure's presence._

_The unconscious girl is deposited onto the table. She is nude and unmarked. The guard turns and starts towards the door, but is brought to a stop by the girl's voice._

_"please...don't let me die...like this grandf-" she whispers. . It is more of a labored moan that takes all of the strength she had remaining to say. _

_Scared of the repercussions he imagines he would face for not following direct orders, he uses more haste to exit the room, ignoring the girl's words._

_The figure sudden appears on top of the table, on the girl's right side. _

_Unseen by the girl, whom fell back into unconsciousness after her last stand, the figure is hovering over her face as he begins a visual examination. She doesn't know that the further his descent, the more aroused he becomes._

_The figure has just paused at the girl's navel when he registers another presence near him. _

_On the opposite side of the table, Niall appears. He produces an orb of light and lightly tosses it above them. _

_"You do know that I like to watch." The figure nods and climbs off the table. Facing one another, Niall and the figure begin removing their tunics and other clothing._

_"I cannot wait until we have the female hybrid. She looks more like your wife. These took after Dillon. I like blonds more." Breandan says as he removes his final piece of clothing. He straightens and begins stretching to warm up his muscles._

_Niall, also nude now, agrees. "From what I've seen with Hela, she has even more fight than Daph'ne. We will have much fun with her in between the births."_

_Both men join the girl on the table. Niall doesn't waste any time as he grabs both the girl's knees and spreads them. Both men look and shiver with lust._

_Before either man could ponce on the girl's exposed womanhood, Breandan speaks. "She spoke. Right before the guard left. She begged for you not to let her die like this. You do know that she will know it was you who did this to her when she arrives in the Summerlands, correct?"_

_"Yes. But the question you should ask brother is whether I care. And I do not. They are mine to do with as I please. This one is no longer useful to our plan and could have become an obstacle if not silenced. We couldn't let that happen, could we?" Niall says this as he probes her intimate flesh with his fingers to distract his brother._

_"Absolutely not. Next time, bring the false goddess with you. She can reanimate them and make them more appreciative." Breandan adds his own fingers to the violating act as he begins stroking himself._

_"Will do. But she cannot be present when we have Susannah. She is only for us." Breandan just nods as he viciously bites into the girl's breast._

**Present**

The blinding rage has begun. The entire tower shakes as I grab him by the throat, burning the skin and muscle as I tighten my grasp. The sharp edges of his spinal column break the skin of my hand, but I feel nothing.

That was his granddaughter. He did similar things to his own wife. He planned to do worse to MY Sookie!

Using my free hand, I slowly begin ripping his flesh from his body. I plan to pick his spine clean.

I had just made it to his ribcage when the foul smell of magic hits my nostrils.

"Are you here to surrender? I hope so because I would not mind rending you piece by piece too." My words may be calm and steady, but I am extremely volatile.

"It is only in your dreams that you wish to do me harm. You should be nicer to me. I may allow you to be my pet when this is over." She advances on me but stops just outside of my long reach. "Mmmm. I see that mix blood is smarter than I thought" she says as she sniffs the air around me.

"It is no matter. I will get you and bring her to her knees. This" she gestures to whatever was preventing her from touching me "is but a snag. I will take great please in breaking you."

She disappears and I return to my current task. Her words add to my ire. He is the reason she is involved. Bloodlust now taking over, I finish. All that remains is the head and spine of the former ruler of Faery. The look of terror is very satisfying.

Now I can join my Goddess.

**SPOV**

The ladies and I pop into the throne room. There are only two people here at the moment, Karedon and Brynhild. Both bow reverently. I leave the protective circle of some of the closest woman I've ever associated with at one time and take the throne.

Many won't know how reluctant I am to sit where he sat. I never wanted power. I wanted peace. Pam is the only one to look at me now with slight sympathy in her eyes because she knows. Eric knows how I feel better than anyone else could. I remember how much he didn't want the responsibility. He told me that although he ran from it for centuries, it always came back to the choice; be hunted and under threat for all eternity as a slave or rule all to be free. He faced this choice as a human and when he refused, his parents were killed. As a vampire, the offers to become a king began soon after his first 500 years. He refused all of those, until we 'first' met. Our love caused him to reconsider. He and Pam were ambushed as he prepared to take the kingdom from Bill.

When I returned, I knew that we both would have to do this. After saying as much, Eric and I agreed not to run anymore. The next day, Eric announces the date of his coronation and I began studying the history of Faery.

When I was in Niall's mind, I not only learned of his crimes against me, but the thousands that died at his hands or actions. A lot of Faery's own history was lies, written to secure his future hold over the race. But that was about to end ASAP.

Having finally gotten comfortable in the throne, I turn to the captains of my defense.

"Report" I command. Karedon looks over at Brynhild, who gives him a smirk and nod, and then he proceeds.

"As you ordered, our guards successfully ushered the entire population into the Grand Hall. Niall's advisors, court officials and courtesans are in the seating area outside under guard, waiting furthers orders. My communications officer is ready for the kingdom wide broadcast when you are, your Majesty." He bows again to acknowledge his part is complete. I nod again and give the Valkyrie my full attention.

"Milady" she begins with a curt nod, "our force was able to move the royal forces to the Barracks. They are currently on lockdown until you instruct further. Half of our warriors are securing the Barracks and the other are doing the same at the Grand Hall. There were only five casualties amongst the royal guards. We all await your command." I nod to her as I did Karedon.

I sit and reach out to all the minds around me. Those gathered in the seating area are mostly nervous and scared. They have been told that I was heir to the throne, but that's pretty much it. They knew nothing of his plans, my relationship with Eric, or my pregnancy. This surprises me a little, but he has ruled the kingdom under false pretenses and I doubt any would ask questions. That is until I find single brain thinking about me.

I vaguely register the voices rising in front of me. All my focus is on the being who is picturing my face. I raise my hand and all other noise ceases. He isn't thinking anything bad, which is a good thing...for him. He is wondering if I'm worth the risk that his love is taking with their lives and the safety of their child. I pull out of his mind immediate.

So many things run through my mind. How did I not notice? I have been pregnant for the almost three months before today and could barely fit through the door. Then I hit me. She hid it by cloaking her scent. One of the many family traits we shared with the bastard.

"Bryn. Send someone to my mother. They are to inform her that my cousin is with child and to make sure they both are safe and healed if needed." She nods and begins issuing my orders to an unseen warrior.

"Karedon. Bring me Colman. He is in the seating room." His eyes widen at my request, but he follows it without hesitation. He is thinking that his old friend wouldn't have aided Niall in his plots against his Queen, regardless of his orders. He is devoted enough to accept that he may have to kill his friend if that proves to be wrong. I'm glad that it isn't, especially for Claudine's sake.

I registered his power while in his mind and it is astonishing. He has the years and knowledge to teach me some new tricks. I hope he and Eric will get along. There are a lot of alphas in our family and being the newest can be tough. That's how animosity and later hatred are spawned.

Karedon leads the tall man I to the room. He is the darkest in the room, both in skin color and aura. He isn't a fairy or demon, yet I haven't ever seen a glow like his before. Where Eric's outshines all other, this man's pushes all others away. It was so amazing, just looking at 'Eric's opposite', that I forgotten to blink and Pam was calling my name.

"Sookie! I think we're past the 'greener side' at this point, regardless of how sexy he may be." Of course he heard her, so his ego shot up. At least they have one thing in common already.

"What? Shut up. It's not like that." I swat her away, since she was right next to me, and I turned my attention to the newcomer.

"What did Claudine tell you about me?" All eyes in the room focus on him in that instance. Though his mind went into defense mode, plotting his escape and defense against a direct attack from Suzie and Jaz (the two closest to him with drawn weapons), his face betrays nothing. There's another commonality.

"I would be glad to answer your questions once you tell me where she is? And what is going on?" His voice is as smooth as silk, but the threat underneath is well heard.

"Do you know who you are speaking to?" Pam asks in her bored tone. Her hand on her hip is very reminiscent of Fangtasia.

"Yes. She is Princess Susannah Brigant. She may someday become heir, but she was on a pilgrimage to the human realm. I see that went well, your Highness." He bows to one knee, swiping out his arms in a submissive fashion. Pam and I exchange looks and smirks. There's number three.

Bryn moves to strike, but she catches me shaking my head and stops. I give her smile in understanding her need to defend my honor.

"Karedon. Tell him of Claudine's condition when she was found."

"Yes, your Majesty." He says this to convey a message to Colman that things are not as they seem. Colman, to his credit, doesn't give away that he knows Karedon. He is a very great actor. Lucky for me, the real man inside can't hide from me or my fairy-godmother.

"My officers found her in the library. She had been severely beaten. She was using her light to heal herself, but it would have taken many moons to complete such a task. I was called immediately. I arrived and brought her to you. My Queen." Colman's anger was only stunted by the surprise at his friend addressing me in such a way, but his anger couldn't be contained.

"She is safe with my mother, the Goddess Freya. I had Claudine taken to safety along with others like our cousin, Hunter, whom she saves from bondage here and my children. You may not be able to tell, but I just gave birth to twin boys about an hour ago."

"Do you know who hurt her?" He asks, barely containing his rage.

"Yes" I answer simply. He doesn't like my simple answer. He pops to the first stair of my throne. Weapons being cocked and unsheathed ring out through the room.

With the force of a missile, Eric blinks in between us. He is covered in blue flames, gripping the decapitated head and spinal cord of Niall in his right hand. A bag of golden fairy dust in his left. He growls and bares his fangs at Colman, who was blown back by Eric's arrival. He skids a few feet, but is on his feet in an instant. Karedon pops to his friend's side, laying a comforting hand of warning on his arm.

"Be still, my brother, and listen." He is almost begging, and Colman struggles to trust his best friend since being brought to this realm as a child slave.

"This is the one responsible for hurting my wife's fairy-godmother. Who the fuck is asking?" Is it wrong that I'm aroused by this display of machoness? Pam rolls her eyes as she joins the others before us.

"This is Claudine's mate, Colman." I tell Eric aloud, but I tell him telepathically that he is also her baby-daddy. He frowns at that description. He nods, moving to the spot Pam just vacated.

"He must have found out about her duplicity. Or was it-" he muses as he tries to find the reason for a brutal attack on his beloved.

"He suspected her of not putting enough effort into helping him. Our unexpected arrival today interrupted his beating. He planned to send her to the dungeons to meet the same fate as many of the women in our line, including Claudette." Eric drops both the head and bag to pull me into his arms.

"Never" he whispers. He must have seen some of what I saw.

"I know" I reply. Turning to face the group, I order them to go to the study. Karedon and Colman remain close as they file out of the throne room. Once alone, I cry. I'm both relieved and exhausted all of a sudden. Only he can help me get myself back together.

EPOV

"Shh, my lover. We are almost done." I can feel and see how anxious she is to hold the boys again. I caught glimpses of thought - their impressions of what they were seeing as they we born. It was beyond amazing to physically have them in my arms, well hands at least. The ache I feel for them is new, yet very familiar to when Sookie and I are apart.

Her sobs are lessening. Soon, they are but sniffles and then deep breaths. I grasp her face, using my tongue to remove her tears before we are joined by the others.

"I'm okay. What is are next move?" she asks.

"We need to finish shoring up your reign here. Then, we return to the farmhouse to regroup." I reply. She has enough to worry about as it is so I do not say anything about her intended showdown with Breandan. I really want to keep her from this. And he, for lack of a better term, created the murderous twins as well as the entire 'pure-blood' perspective. And he is (or was) Niall's older brother. I can kill him just as easily as I did Niall. I cannot agree to assume that he will be happy to learn of his sibling's demise, if he does not already.

"How do you feel about Colman?" I ask to distract her from the self-doubt I was beginning to feel through the bond.

"To have someone so powerful at his disposal, Niall sure did underutilize his talents. He has a lot of knowledge about welding different powers. He could teach us both some things." Normally, I would have raised an eyebrow at that, but I cannot. A helping hand in mastering them more quickly would be much appreciated.

"I have encountered him on several occasions, all of which were typical. However, he was usually alone. I did not know him to be a part of Niall's court." I am not surprised that he was able to hide the connection. I guess that is part of his nature, whatever that is, perhaps hiding it is his ability.

"We should ask him" she says, answering my unspoken thought. I nod and kiss her forehead. She sends a silent message to Pam and soon we are gathered once more.

"Tell me about those in the other room" Sookie says to Colman. He looks at me, then Karedon, with trepidation. "There's no need to be nervous. If I thought you were a threat, you'd already be dead." He releases the breath we all knew he was holding before answering my wife.

"They are weak and petty. They did nothing more than scurry around, doing whatever to stay on Niall's good side. He had become quite volatile in the last several days. Most are opportunistic idiots who ride the back of anyone they feel will can give them power over others." Sookie and I both sense the truth in his words. He is very trustworthy and honest, a particular trait that most likely kept him on Niall's bad side.

"Thank you for your report. I know that you are not Fae. We both know that Niall lied to you about how you came to be in this realm, but you still made this place your home and grew to love those around you. Now that he is gone, do you still want to call Faery your home?" she asks.

"My home is wherever Claudine and our child dwell." Good answer.

"Okay. From this moment forth, you are my chief advisor, Secretary to the House of Brigant. You will watch over the kingdom and relay my commands to the population until Claudine is fully healed. Then, you will retain this position and become Consort to the Princess of Faery."


	59. Chapter 59

**Author's Notes:**

**A new reviewer, Snubitten, made the observation that there was much contact between Godric, Pam and Tara when he is supposed to be mates with Jessica. I let them know in a PM that this would be addressed and it is below. **

**However, I want you all to keep some things in mind. Vampires, especially those in a nest, will feed and fuck together. When in bloodlust, even strange vampires may fuck another. Also remember that Tara is a newborn. Jessica is only about 25 years into being a vampire, so had she been present during the moments where Godric was intimate with the other ladies of his bloodline, she would have been in the mix as well. And she understands this. Eric and Sookie are not involved because they made it clear from the beginning that there would be no sex with any other. Jessica is free to experiment as she is still learning and Godric is her maker, so he would teach her how to engage others. **

**I hope that answers any questions on that aspect of the plot. Read on to find out what was happening with Jessica when she was away.**

***The characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors, CH, & AB. **

****I OWN NOTHING****

Chapter 59

**SPOV**

Under different circumstances, I would have keeled over with laughter at the look on Colman face at my decree. Although he remained conscious, wide-eyed with a gaping mouth, his brain sort of fainted for a moment. Just as I began to worry, he regains his mental faculties.

"Those in the current regime would no doubt kill me, your Majesty. How am I to survive Claudine's return?" He was almost begging for my understanding. I was just about to respond when my dear husband steps in.

"Come now, Colman. You are much feared based off your rumored power alone. Are you telling me you cannot handle a few pissed off fairies?"

"When they have the support of the rule...former ruler of the fairies and I am not even close to being one of their kind, I speak and act with great caution" he replies calmly.

"Touché" Eric says knowing he would react the same way.

"We have other matters to attend to before I can hold my babies so let get this show on the road." I'm growing more anxious by the minute. Eric returns to my side and caresses my cheek. Looking up into his baby blues makes me want the babies with us even more. But there is more to be done. Eric motions for Colman to stand to my left as I address the remains of the former regime. He hesitates for a moment, but takes his place none the less. Before I can give Karedon the signal to bring in the cabinet, Pam clears her throat.

"I don't mean to be a buzz kill, but your trophy is beginning to turn to dust." We all look towards the floating skull and spine that was slowly, but surely dissolving into golden fairy dust.

"I can handle that" Colman announces. His green eyes first turn black, then blood red as the dust reforms into flesh and bone. Conjuring a pedestal, he encloses the limbs neatly. Pam claps in a way that garners an eye roll from her maker. I give Karedon a slight nod and he pops out of the room.

**EPOV**

Karedon disappears to bring in Niall's lackeys. I hope this does not take much longer. I can feel my lover's anxiety, although her poker face is the best I have encountered next to AP, and it makes me less patient.

As I complete this thought, Karedon leads the group into the throne room. While Sookie eyes survey them and their minds, I growl at their thoughts.

_"How did these vampires get into the realm?!"_

_"This is an outrage! I knew that creature couldn't be trusted."_

_"How can I get close to her? She would breed great offspring."_

That last thought makes me lunge for its owner, but I feel my wife's disagreement and stop mid-step.

"Thank you for waiting patiently and quietly as we settle matters in order to address you. Many of you do not know who I am and what has happened. You have a right to know and I will answer any questions after I have concluded." Karedon moves to stand with my child and the Valkyrie. "I am Susannah Briggant, the granddaughter of Fintan Briggant and his human, Adele Stackhouse. As Fintan's only living descendant that carries the essential spark and since he was Niall's chosen heir, I have now ascended to the throne."

Before she could continue, an older male fairy interrupts her.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! You couldn't be the Prince's heir! He would never leave our kingdom in the hands of a female; let only a half-breed such as you. I will not-" His rant is stopped as Colman brings their former leader's remains front and center.

Silence spreads over the room. Just like the ruler she was born to become, she does not wait for them to digest the information.

"Niall Briggant, along with his brother Breandan, has been lying to the entire realm as they raped and murdered thousands in their efforts to rule over all supernatural species. Their crimes include the murders of his wife and almost every female in our bloodline. Their actions are what have caused the fertility issues our races have been experiencing since Daph'ne's untimely death. With the kingdom unaware, his latest assault has been waged against the human realm. As the Ambassador of the Supernatural Alliance representing all realms, I have taken up arms to end this siege and was forced to remove Niall from his rule. I know the roles you all played under his rule and it is both sad and infuriating what you would do and allow to happen to your fellow Fae for a little bit of perceived power. Niall had no intention to given anyone enough power to make any real decisions without his word. Your greed and arrogance have helped him continue to suppress our race as well as all Fae. You all have been removed from your positions in court. Colman has been set as Secretary to the throne and Claudine Briggant, the only remaining daughter of Dillon Briggant, will become Princess of the Sky Fae and the Intermittent Ruler of Faery until such time as I or my heirs are ready to take the throne."

"Anyone who wishes not to live under or abide by this change in regime will have until the next sunrise to take a portal out of this realm. Colman will assist with relocation and send you on your way with all of your assets. No one will be punished for their decision, but know that any action against the royal family and any of its supporters will be dealt with in the most swiftest and decisive manner possible. I started by saying I would entertain questions, but I still have to rid our race of Breandan's threat and repair our relations with the Earth, Water, and Fire Fae. We are all Fae and will live in harmony once more."

At my signal through our bond, Pamela vamps to my side. Sookie shares a few words with Colman and Karedon, before taking my hand. With that bit of business concluded, we blink back to the farmhouse.

**SPOV**

Thank the Goddess that we were able to pop within the wards because to do so on the outside of them would have been suicide. The translucent dome created by the wards shimmered at the impact of enemies who are desperate to get in. Pam moves to defend her maker and me. After another look at the assault, we both turn just to see Godric and Amelia bound onto the porch.

Amelia immediate engulfs me in a bear hug before any of us can speak. "I'm so happy you are okay. They started around noon. They were quite surprise that you had protection on the grounds. Someone, a man first, stated that they just wanted to speak to you, but we knew that was bullshit." One of the many features of her wards is to not permit anyone with ill intent on the land.

She continues, "Then, they spent a few hours testing their limits. Rachel helps strengthen them with me, which is why they haven't fallen yet. Plus, Thor came by and gave us these-" she raised the miniature Mjolnir around her neck. "I don't know what it does exactly, but I'm so amped right now. I'm tempted to drop them and take them on myself."

"And that would be when I rose to stop that foolish thinking." Godric's calm and reassuring voice soothes me as always. My feet move me into his embrace. His tattooed covered arms hold me close as he whispers in my ear.

"I saw them in my dreams. They are more beautiful than any of us could have imagined. You did excellent, my dear." I squeeze him a little tighter at his words and ache for my babies even more.

Godric releases me back into my husband's arms. We all walk into the farmhouse to find it...crowded. Almost all of the supes in our nest were crammed in my living and dining rooms. I could sense the brains of Jacob's pack in the back yard. I turn to Amelia in question, but it is Godric that answers.

"I tried to get them out of here, but the pack is under orders to stay and protect your land therefore they refused to leave. The threat beyond the wards prevents your Fae guards from entering so they cannot be popped out undetected." Amelia eyes cast down to the ground in defeat, but I wasn't going to let her feel bad about that when she was still keeping us alive with her magic. I said as much in her head. The ringing of her cell dissolved her remain self-loathing. Alcide is the caller and he was pissed. I'll let her deal with that.

Turning to Eric, he gives me that smug smirk that tells me that he has several tricks up his sleeves.

_"Do not fret my lover. I have a way to get them out. What guards have we left in this realm?"_

_"Jevon is commanding officer of a force at your closest safe house."_ I answer.

_"I will take them to through the tunnels and then I'll have you call him to transport non-fighters out of danger."_

_"Okay. I will start figuring out a plan to deal with these fuckers. Breandan is not far. Be careful."_

_"I will my love."_

Eric goes through the house to determine who needs to leave and who could stay and fight. Soon he returns to the foyer where Godric, Pam and I had remained.

"So what's the plan? I'm still pumped from the fairy's blood, so I need to burn this energy off and we don't have time for me to fuck something." Pam is literally bouncing in her Louboutin boots.

"Fairy blood? Was that such a good idea?" Godric asks me yet he is staring at her.

"It had to be done. I ordered a few executions. Don't worry. She won't have the normal side effects for fairy blood. She's stronger and more focused than being high and inebriated." He moves closer to her, sniffing her as he bares his fangs at whatever he detects. She winks at her grandsire once her returns in front of her.

"Very well. As for our current situation, I believe that we should have the witches disable the wards sporadically. Let only so many of their forces in, which will make it seem to them that our powers are weaken, then we can destroy them at our own pace. This will also allow you to deal with the fairy, should he attempt to face you on his own."

Godric's plan is feasible. The packs can concentrate on the other intruders while our main fighter focus on any fairies that came to support Breandan. I spread my net outward to catalogue our enemies. There are about 60 weres, a few Daemon, 3 trolls, and 20 water fairies. We have about 80 weres with the two packs, 7 shifters, 30 sky fairies, 2 witches, and a host of vampires.

"We are pretty even matched. Hopefully, we won't sustain any loses, but we're prepared. Once everyone who isn't fighting has left, we can get this started." I tell him.

"I will inform the nest of the plan" Pam says as she walks into the living room where the girls have reunited with their mates.

"Do you sense him?" Godric asks.

"Yes. He's rallying his fighters as we speak. Then, he will begin taunting me to come out in the open. He is also trying to contact Niall and getting pretty frustrated with the fact that he isn't getting a response." Godric smiles at this just as Eric returns.

**EPOV...meanwhile**

After seeing all the non-essentials to the cubby and off into the hands of the second-commander of our Royal Fae Guard, I make my way upstairs to check with the witches on the current status of the wards. Just as I reach the attic stairs, I catch the beginning of a very interesting phone conversation.

"WHAT?! This is ridiculous! You're married...with puppies. There is no future for you and her. Why can't you let Sookie go?" Amelia whisper yells into her phone.

"If I let her go, then he will have everything. It's not right! It's not fair!" says the male on the other end of the line.

"Right? Fair? You've got nerve to use those words when you are obsessed over a married woman while doing business with her husband. Do you not care anything about me?!" I can smell her tears. This is not what any of fucking need right now. A love-scorned witch who is holding the safety of all of us in her hands can be a dangerous thing when the main person she is protecting is the object of her lover's true affections.

"I did...I mean I used to, but you and I both know that we are more friends than lovers in every sense of the word. I've seen the way you look at Dawson when you don't think I'm paying attention. And I'm fine with that. I know he likes you too, but he will not make a move because we are both Pack-masters and to do so will cause a war between our packs." Amelia tries to argue his point, but he continues on without interruption. "You know what it is like to lead a pack. I have to show dominance and sometimes I have to do that by fucking a bitch from time to time. You knew this going in."

"Yea, I did. Do you think she is going to accept that? She turned the world-renown Viking sex god into the model 'one woman man' with the snap of her fingers. Pack master or not, you will never be able to get on as you have with her. You are lucky I allowed it myself." She was pacing the length of the room, her heartbeat beating at a frantic pace. Her nervousness was palpable.

"And did you forget we are at war?! She is about to face her biggest foe and you're supposed to fight with her-" she was cut off by the wolf.

"And I am and will protect her! After this is over...that's when I want your help." Even I cannot believe what I am hearing.

"What about her babies? Eric is not going to be apart from his children, let alone her. And I won't be a part of anything that will do something so cruel." With those words, she earns just enough respect for me to use her actual name. She was definitive with her words both spoken and thought.

"He can take them. She and I can have our own. If you just break the bond, make her forget about them and them about her, and then everything will be as it should." His confidence is astounding. Once I share this with Sookie, he will beg for me to end his life, instead of her just for that statement alone; never mind the pain he is subjecting her friend to at this very moment.

"FUCK YOU, Alcide! If you speak to me about this bullshit again, I'll tell them myself. As a friend, I'm begging you to let me make you forget about her before it kills you."

"Fucking forget this conversation took place. If you I'm truly your friend, you'll keep your trap shut and-" Amelia hangs up before he can finish and throws the phone against the wall. She begins moving towards the stairs, so I blink back to the landing connecting the first and second floors. We meet on the second.

"Amelia. Just to witch I was looking for. I wanted to check with you on the state of the wards, we may have come up with a plan to fight this battle." I give her my most innocent smile as he freezes at the opposite end of the floor, mouth agape.

"I...the wards a-a-are great. Let me just go to the bathroom and I'll come down to hear the plan." She tries to pass me on the stairs, but I take this as my opportunity to question her.

"Are you alright, Amelia?" She trembles as I hold onto her arm with the lightest of touches. Her mind is going crazy on the potential implications of my usage of her given name could mean after all this time.

"You...you called me by my name. Instead of 'witch'. Why?" The suspicion is burning in her eyes.

"I feel that it is only appropriate that I show the utmost respect to those who risk their lives for my wife and children. I love them more than myself. It is the very least I could do." Although that is half the truth, it is no lie. Tears start to reform in her eyes as she snatches her arm from my grasp.

"I'm fine. It's nothing. Just stress...it makes me have jumpy nerves. Plus I got to piss something fierce, so I'll be down in a sec and we can get this ass-kicking started." He fakes a laugh as she jogs down the stairs to the first floor restroom. Once there, she goes into a meditative state in order to get her emotions under control. One thing is for certain, she will not betray the one person who has always been there for her. Sookie.

I walk at a human pace as I return to the first floor, finding my wife and maker still talking in the foyer.

**SPOV**

I could feel Eric's ire, which he quickly squashed, as he approaches Godric and me. He nods deep to his maker as his arm wraps around my waist, pulling me close. He nuzzles my neck, inhaling deeply.

Without raising his eyes, he asks, "How did the meeting with the Council go?"

"It was...interesting to say the least. With all of the remaining monarchs and the Council present, we informed them of all that has transpired thus far. Based on our Intel and Sookie's confirmation from the fiend's mind, Montana, Idaho, and Wyoming all protested hearing me. Sinclair was much help quieting them with the misdeeds that he was able to provide evidence against. All three are going to be brought up on charges of human and were trafficking. After that, the Council deliberated. It took them eight minutes to rule that you both have their complete backing and all will support of the New World will follow you should all-out war commence." Eric's grip tightens as I can't help the smile that could split my face appears.

"I thought that would please you two. Unfortunately…" We both lock eyes on him, our joy halted instantly. "...the faction at our doorstep this moment was much larger last night. They split into small groups, going in different directions. One such group raid Fangtasia. John was able to get word to Alex and Thalia. They had just enough time to get your vampires out and escape themselves; however, the club was full. The human lose is around 256. The enemy barricaded the public and employee entrances. The vampires had to use the tunnel accesses through your office and the basement."

"Where are Alex and Thalia now?" I ask. I know he would be pleased with their names, both of which he thought of. Coincidence? Maybe, but I believe it is divine working.

"Since they were station elsewhere, they did not get locked in with the rest of us. They marshaled a hunt and killed those who attacked the club. After their interrogations, a prisoner was able to tell us that the other groups were dispatched to your safe houses. We do not yet know how or when they acquired their locations." With that sentence, Eric's eyes begin to burn with his power. He releases me and steps back.

"Eric?" I ask, slightly worried by his anger.

"Not now. I know of the traitor and I will deal with them personally once Breandan has fallen." I want to argue, but if feel something tickling the back of my mind. It's an annoying sensation, but suddenly I realize that there is a breach in the wards. It's not enough to let them all in, only one.

I take the few steps needed to reach the front door and sling it open. I walk out onto the front porch, stopping at the top of the stairs. At the property line, just inside the wards, Breandan stand defiantly.

"My brother was right about your beauty. I pale in comparison to all of the other women in our line. Although you are not full blooded, our race will grow from you none the less." His repulsive thoughts remind of Bartlett's with a much more evil intent.

"How are you within my wards? Only by invitation or blood can you be here." I play the innocent, scared human that is hiding behind her vampire. He will find out soon enough.

"Blood. Yes, that was something I had much trouble acquiring. However, in the recent week or so, I was able to get a hold of a witch who specializes in blood magic and a particularly young vampire who wandered off on her own a couple of times. Much to my liking." His words fill me with dread an image of Jessica, strung up and beaten enters his mind.

"_He got a hold of Jessica! Make sure she is alright. NOW!" _I send to Godric. He vamps away immediately.

"I hope you are not too hard on her. My witch has spells that can viral the glamour of the oldest of vampires. Unfortunately, something prevented her attempts on the rest of your bloodsuckers."

My power rolls under my skin. I use my will power to keep it hidden as a tear falls down my cheek.

"I bet your tears are just as sweet as your cunt. Once I have broken you, I will devour all of you before breeding you with all the fertile males of Water Fae. If the other clans want to surrender to my rule, then they will have the privilege to breed with you as well."

"You have to get me first, you fucking bastard! You should have stayed in the hole you've been hiding in!" I scream.

His laughter irritates all the more. "Such fire. I will enjoy watch it burn out. First, I will let my force decimate all that you love and burn this hovel to the ground. Then, I will come and take you to your rightful place." He turns his back and walk back towards the cemetery, disappearing beyond the wards.

I go back into the house, slamming the door. Thank goodness it didn't shatter. I walk into the living room to find Godric sitting on the couch with Jessica. Eric is in Gran's chair across from them as Pam paces in front of the fireplace. Tara is sits in the chair next to the couch. I perch myself on the edge of the living room table, facing Jessica and Godric.

"I need you to issue a Maker's command for her to answer all of my questions." Jessica looks up with shock and anger. That turns into disbelief when the command leaves Godric's mouth.

"Where were you on the night Tara rose?" I ask her.

"I was at Fangtasia as it was my night to work. Godric told me to go in and I would see Tara later." She sits back on the couch, folding her arms over her chest defensively.

"What happened that night at work?"

Sighing in an exaggerated manner, she answers. "Well, I arrived. Served drinks. Stopped a few fangbangers from fighting on the dance floor. Chow told me that someone reported a feeding in the ladies' room. I checked it out. Then, I finished my shift and came home." Her answer was the truth, but when she mentioned going to the restroom, there was fog like she'd been glamoured.

Reaching forward, I grab her hand. She doesn't resist as she stares at me, wondering why we're all acting so strange. "What happened when you went into the restroom to check on the reported feeding?" I ask.

"Like I said, I checked it out" She tries to pull away, but I have a firm hold on her.

"Tell me, in detail, what happen." I try to remain calm, although I must have failed as the tension in the room grows thick.

"I went in and...Then returned to the bar." It's like she believes herself to be filling in the blank, but she isn't.

"You stepped in the restroom and you see…" I begin for her.

"I see…" and she tenses. I invade her mind, trying to clear the fog. Once I do, I wish I hadn't.

**Flashback...JPOV**

_After breaking up those bitches on the dance floor, the last thing I want to deal with is someone stupid enough to try and feed on the premises._

_I walk into the bathroom. Whoever they are, they chose the last stall for their hook-up. The door is close, so I walk in front of it and kick it in. Then, I'm hit in the head and everything goes black. _

_I wake up and I'm hanging in a smelly, windowless basement. Looking around, I see I'm surrounded by three men. And they smell great! Unfortunately, I also realize that I'm naked. My clothes are thrown on the table along the back wall. _

"_Ah, you have woken. I'm glad to know that a silver nightstick can do to your kind." The voice isn't coming from any of the three in the room, but from the corner that is so dark even I can't see._

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I scream as I try to break my chains. It is silver covered in leather to prevent burning, but it still makes me weak. _

"_All you need to know is that you will help me get what I want regardless of your feelings. Just be happy that I don't end you pathetic life for the second and final time." The man walks out of the shadow, but I can't see his face. As he goes over to the table where my clothes are and picks up a syringe, he nods to one of the men. A door opens behind me and then closes. I try to turn to see who it is, but I can't. Then, I'm blindfolded. _

"_Do you have everything you need for the spells?" He asks the mystery guest._

"_Yes sir." I can't tell if the voice is male or female. _

"_Good. Then get started while I collect the blood." He walks towards me. I kick at him, but he is just out of my reach. Two of the men, each grab a hold of one of my legs to stop my movement. "Make her a little more docile." The third man, who is now wearing silver gloves approaches. He wraps one hand around my throat and the other pounds into my face. _

_I black out several times. I wake up when I feel the needle of the silver syringe enter my arm. Again, it's to the man punching my in the ribs. He breaks five before I'm out once more. Lastly, I wake to that same man, thrusting into me while one of the other men is probing my ass with his fingers. I try to scream, but then I'm engulfed in darkness again. _

_When I regain awareness for the final time, I'm on the floor. The man from the shadows grabs my hair, yanking my head off the floor and back to face the ceiling. "Cloud her mind of what has happened here so that her maker can't command this out of her."_

"_What about her injuries?" the unidentifiable voice asks._

"_I made sure to get some blood from my brother to fix that. And you will do well not to question me. I know what I'm doing." He pours the contents of a vile into my mouth, and then throws me back down to the ground. _

_Darkness returns. Then, like a slap in the face, I'm in the bathroom. I'm looking at my reflection in the mirror. My lipstick is smudge, so I reapply and go back to the bar. _

"_Took you long enough. What happened?" Chow asks._

"_Nothing. There wasn't anyone in there. Someone is pulling your chain." He looks at me confused, but goes back to serving the drinks. And I make my rounds, checking for any trouble. _

**Present…SPOV**

I open my eyes and stare at Jessica. She looks about her and then at the others in the room. They are all staring at me for an answer. Unfortunately for all of us, I'm not done. Again, using my willpower to remain calm and swallow the fear bubbling inside me, I ask my final question.

"Do you remember the day the palace was attacked?" She nods instead of answering me.

"You weren't at the palace. Where were you and what happened while you were there?"

"I was…" she begins but again I invade her mind again. What I see is much along the same lines as before. She was in my store, selecting a dress for the party we were to have at Fangtasia. She had just gone into a changing room when she was taken.

I release her hand and pull back. Eric is kneeling to be left, with Pam hovering over him. Jessica is still confused. But it is Godric that pulls me out of my own mind.

"What is it? What's wrong with her?" I flinch at his questions. Eric grabs my hand, rubbing circles into the back of it.

"He...he abducted her on two separate occasions. She was beaten and raped. He had a witch put spells on her to remove her memory of the attacks. They stole her blood, which just allowed him past the wards. He can come in anytime, but he is waiting for his warriors to kill all of you, leaving me alone."

"That can't be! I would remember being kidnapped, beaten, and raped Sookie." She stands up and tries to storm out, but Godric grabs her.

"When at the tower, did you feel any slight connection to either of the fairies before Pam and Suzie executed them?" She stops struggling and turns back to face me.

"Yes, but I thought I was tripping because of their scent." Her nervousness increases as she answers.

"The blood Breandan gave you, after the attacks, came from my uncle Dermot. Niall was taking blood from him to pay his vampire supporters." I rise, releasing Eric's hand, and walk over to her. Godric still has both his arms wrapped around her body. I place both my hand on her cheeks and look deeply into her eyes. She looks back into mine and the truth of what I've said hits her.

"No. No. NO!" Her gaze falls to the ground. "He won't want me now that I've been used!" she yells.

"NO!" I yell back.

"I will always love you. Nothing will ever stop that. You are mine." Godric whispers into her ear. She goes limp in his arms and screams for the pain she has unknowingly suffered at the hands of a madman.

"He will pay with his life before this day ends. I promise."


	60. Chapter 60

**Author's Notes:**

**I know you thought I forgot about you, but I didn't. Just got a little sidetracked and my muse said 'suck it' for a while. She's back and here's another chapter.**

***The characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors, CH, & AB. **

****I OWN NOTHING****

Chapter 60

**EPOV**

My maker takes a distraught Jessica down to the cubby. She is in no condition to fight this battle. Moments later, her sobs turn into screams as put her in silver chains to keep her restrained. He knows that once the fight begins, she will feel our bloodlust as we are her bloodline and the urge to join us will become too much. Add to this her need for vengeance against the one who committed unspeakable acts against her, and she will get herself killed. No one but Sookie can defeat Breandan and she must face him alone.

Godric returns, deathly quiet as the rage permeates from his aura and mind. When our eyes meet, I feel his resolve strengthen as he buries the beast once more to give us his wisdom in these most vital moments.

Slowly, our nest begins to gather in the living room. I become curious as to what is keeping the dogs so I search them out.

I walk into the kitchen to find Herveaux and Tray Dawson sitting at the dining room table speaking in hushed tones with an unknown were. Although I have every intention of killing Herveaux before this day is done, Dawson and I have become rather close since my reunion with Sookie. Of course, that was her doing. I found that we are of similar mind frames when loyalty and strategy are concerns. While Herveaux is the current Pack-master of the Southern portion of the state, Dawson rules in the North. Dawson is my go-to when dealing with out-of-state Pack-masters due to his no-nonsense attitude and my aversion for the dog whose obsession with my wife just signed his death warrant.

Dawson observes my approach first and gives me a nod, which I return. Herveaux sees this and releases a low growl.

"_Why not me?...and why him?...he may be better than most fangers, but he's still a fucking, arrogant dickhead...once we get rid of this threat, I'm going to find a way to put a piece of wood in that bloodsucker's heart…" _I did not need to hear any more of his fantasizing about my death. I plan to pull Dawson to the side to ensure he can handle the doubling of his pack numbers as well as the extra workload he will receive once I make him shareholder in the construction company I will soon completely own.

"Gentlemen...and Herveaux. Thank you for your assistance in this conflict. Where are we with a plan to defeat the enemy that is at my lover's door." Of course, I get the stink eye from the dog.

Dawson, like the natural-born leader he is, jumps right in. "With the witches we have, it would be good if we could shield the true number of weres from the intruders. If Alcide and I could get the rest of our packs through the wards without detection, then we would have the advantage of more numbers."

"Since you have even _more_ friends in high places, maybe they can swoop in with an assist?" His tone was condescending, pissing me off to the point that my eyes turn blue.

"Go ahead. Lose your temper and show Sookie who the truly crazed animal is. It'd probably scare her to death." he taunts. Who would have thought that this dumb mutt's ignorance could be the thing to calm me at a time like this? I begin laughing so hard that all speaking and movement within the farmhouse ceases.

"Eric. Eric!" Dawson calls and I gather myself once more.

"My apologizes. I may have a way to get your packs inside undetected until we want them seen. I will let you know when we are ready. Send them a message to gather by the willow tree near the stream. As for other assistance...they will step in when they are needed. And I strongly suggest you watch your tone and thoughts when they are present. They are very...protective of their Mistress and me, by association of course." My eyes cast towards Herveaux and he rolls his eyes, taking my comment lightly. I guess you cannot teach an old dog a new trick.

"More telepaths! I'm tired of my mind being invaded by strangers. And how are we to tell our wolves to watch their thoughts?" He can be a decent leader at times, but for the most part he is just a whining bitch.

"Our packs have no ill will towards any who we tell them not to. I believe the warning was directed more so to you than anyone else. And I, frankly, agree." He gives Dawson an incredulous look.

"Let's be real about this. You have been harboring a torch for Sookie for years, yet you have a problem with telepathy. That, by the way, is totally stupid. How can you claim to love someone yet hate what makes them special?!" Herveaux inhales deeply to bellow a retort, but Dawson cuts him off.

"Not to mention that you are currently involved with one of her friends. How is Amelia supposed to focus on her part in this war when she has to worry about you trying to bury your bone elsewhere? While others, such as myself, have no one. You are acting like an egotistical, douchebag human. And you've got the nerve to speak to this man, who has made you rich and powerful like some common trash. You're lucky he has Sookie. I would have killed you the first time you look at her sideways!"

Tray releases a breath after his rant, which continues on in his head. Before a word could be spoken by either of us, he jumps up sending the dining room chair crashing to the floor. He storms out the back door, not looking back as he begins making calls.

"What the hell crawled up his ass?!" Herveaux asks.

"Your true feelings have been known for quite a while. I guess people are tired of your whining. You are a Pack-master for Goddess sake. You are supposed to be the example for your pack." He is itching to reply with a snappy comeback, but we are interrupted by one of the Fae guards coming to report that they are ready to move.

"Get your forces ready." Having handheld this fool long enough, I exit the kitchen without waiting for his insignificant response.

**SPOV**

Pam and Tara are seething as the three of us deal with the revelation that Jessica was hurt. I can feel their rage and need to avenge our sister. Each of us knows what it is like to be violated.

For Pam, it was in 1902 when her dominating personality hit the nerve of a 700 year old, woman-hating abuser who thought he could bring her down a peg. It took Eric two nights to fly from San Diego to Moscow to free her. She refused to speak to him about what happened and he didn't push her. She doesn't realize that I know and I plan to keep it that way.

With Tara, the traumas that she faced during our first lifetime didn't evade her in our current one. Instead of vampires, she became the favorite victim for the local rednecks of Bon Temps. However, her strength and determination not to give anyone control over her feelings is what kept her from succumbing to the sort of self-loathing that always accompanies such abuses.

As for me, I will always carry around the memories of the atrocities that were committed against me by others. Bartlett, Bill, Neave & Lochlan, Debbie Pelt; all of my experiences with them are forever engraved on my soul. Those events notwithstanding, I know that my purpose is to protect and avenge those who are looked upon as weak.

"Remember the promise you made to me Pam." I say without looking at her. My eyes are glued on Eric as he ushers the remaining members of the two packs through the foyer and living room.

As he walks into the room, looking into to eyes of every person who has vowed to lay down their own lives in this war, silence envelopes us as we wait for his words.

"You all know why we are here and the promises that you made in being present. You all know what is at stake if we lose and what we mean to gain when we win. What Sookie and I want you to know now is that we will never forget or let your actions be forgotten this day." His words reach deep into our nest and allies as each of them makes peace with whatever deity they believe in.

"_Må salar min far välkomnar modiga och tomheten i glömska ta tag i vår fiende för evigheten." _(May the halls of my father welcome the brave and the emptiness of oblivion take hold of our enemy for eternity.)

In what could be considered a grunt, the group collectively agrees. Before the group can disperse, Eric blinks in front of Alcide and leans in close to say something that he made sure no one else would overhear. Alcide just rolls his eyes and follows Tray out the back door.

"It is time." I close my eyes and focus on eclipsing the now three werewolf packs from the view of our enemies.

"Amelia, Rachel. Please begin to interrupt the wards and let some of them in." They move to the center of the living room, which is now an empty space surrounded by seating since Pam smashed the table in anger over what happened with Jessica. Tara was quick to remove the debris so we wouldn't have to worry about it being used as weaponry if the enemy were to breach the house.

The chanting begins and like clockwork, about a third of Breandan wolves rush through the wards. The heavy dark clouds in the sky serve to explain the sudden fog that begins to spread over our land.

Pam and Tara move to the front windows to keep watch. Rachel and Amelia focus on their control of the magic protecting us from a complete onslaught. Eric and Godric move outside and perch on the roof to oversee the fighting.

Alcide, Tray, and Jacob head out back to give orders to their packs. Jacob's pack was the smallest of the three packs. The other two packs were about the same size. With them all put together, we had about 100 wolves along with the other supernaturals on our side. The fairies are to stay in stealth mode until they were summoned to join the fray. The shifters shift and patrol the immediate area surrounding the house itself.

Within 15 minutes, the first wave has been decimated. We only lose three wolves from Alcide's pack. I make a mental note to contact their families in person, regardless of what their 'pack-master' says or thinks about it.

The next wave comes through consisting of about 40 weres, the trolls, and the fairies. That leaves Breandan and the three daemons outside the perimeter.

The thunderous steps of the trolls shake the farmhouse down through its foundation. I know that both Eric and Godric want to jump in, but I want them to wait as long as they can before doing so.

Unfortunately, that doesn't happen because several fairies pop onto the roof. The clash of metal and their heavy footfalls of their fight are heard over our heads.

"I love you Sookie, but the beast is calling and I don't know how much longer I can stand here and do nothing!" Pam yells at me as she paces in front of the window. An arrow breaks the glass as one of the enemy fairies tries to take Pam out. She roars and vamps to the door, but I grab her arm.

"NOT YET! I need you close. You will get to feed the beast once the daemons show themselves. Please be patient." I beg her.

"You of all people know that is not in my vocabulary...but I will try." I kiss her cheek and go back to monitoring the fight. When our wolves start dropping at a faster rate than previously, I order our fairies to enter the battle. Their appearance turns the tide in an instant.

Breandan moves within the wards, as his victory is no longer guaranteed, and he sends the daemons in with a wave of his hand.

Just as I am about to take Pam and Tara outside with me, a lion flies through the front door, destroying the entrance in the process. Due to its injuries, it shimmers and shifts back into its human form. Jessica's screams intensify, distracting me from tending to the falling shifter.

"Tara! Go check on Jessica. There's bagged blood down there. Make sure she feeds and stay with her." Knowing this was not the time to argue, she vamps down to the cubby. I turn back to the person crumpled against the wall to find Pam leaning over a broken Sam Merlotte.

He's in severe condition with almost every bone broken and protruding from his skin. He coughs up enough blood to make Pam step back, so I get down onto the floor with him.

"Sam?! Can you hear me? I'm going to start healing you. Just stay with me." I raise my power and focus it on his internal organs. At least one of his lungs must be punctured as he struggles to breathe.

He grabs my hand, much too weak for my liking, and looks into my eyes. "It's okay Cher. My time has come." His mind is going dimmer and if he doesn't stop delaying me, he will die.

"Nonsense! I can save you. Don't speak. Let me do this." I command and try again, but his shakes his head just a little.

"No. I want to die Sookie. I have lived a long life and now it's time to go." I don't like this one bit.

"_Find Luna. Bring her in now!" _I send to Pam and she immediate disappears.

"What about Luna and Emma? Fight and stay for them!" I plead.

"They will be fine. I love them, but I could never give myself to them fully because of…" he drifts off.

"NO!" I yell as I send a burst of my light into him. Kind of like a defibulator, it shocks him back to awareness. Pam returns, dragging a lioness with her. As soon as it looks at Sam, she shifts back.

"SAM! Talk to me!" Luna yells as she falls to her knees on his other side.

"You know I love you Baby. Being with you and Emma were some of the best years of my life. But I have to go now." He breathing is becoming more labored. As I move to begin healing him again, he turns his gaze onto me and squeezes my arm with the little strength he has left.

"This doesn't have to end like this! I can heal you and you both can leave right now." I say.

"She's right. Let her help you stay with us." Luna begs.

"No. I'm tired. I need to rest." His determination is all-consuming in his mind. I grab Luna's wrist so that she can see it for herself. We both have tears streaming down our faces as we finally accept that we have to say goodbye.

"I love you Sam. I thought we'd have longer together." She whispers as she nuzzles into him.

"Don't worry. He will be here in my stead." She looks at him confused, until she realizes that his gaze is now on her belly.

"You are a great friend, Sam. I will never forget you." I tell him as I lean in and kiss his cheek.

"Make sure the Viking knows that." He tries to laugh out, but the pain spikes and he starts to tremble. Then, he slowly goes limp as his soul exits his body. I can almost see it, but it's gone much too fast.

Luna collapses over his body and I rise to give her space. I move to stand by Pam's side. She is staring at something in particular outside. I follow her gaze to a daemon wielding black staff with fire blazing from its tip.

"Is that the one responsible for this?" I ask her as I point towards Luna and my now dead friend. She only nods.

"Go free your beast all over him." She snatches her sword from the corner and begins to head for the door. I grab her arm just before she steps onto the porch. "Be quick about it and come back here." It's not a request, but an order that I mean to my very core. She bows and vamps out to kill Sam's murderer.

**EPOV**

With a final swing of my sword, I decapitate the last of five fairies that attacked me and my maker. I turn to look towards the cemetery just in time to see my child viciously attack a daemon wielding a flaming staff. I take one step to intervene, but I am stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"No, my son. She is more than capable of handling whatever is going on down there. Trust your child and mate." I turn to look at him; however, we both become distracted by the humongous troll towering over us on the east side of the house. The beast raises his fist to crush the entire farmhouse and that is when I make a decision.

Our goal was to keep our powers a secret for as long as possible so that our enemies would be caught unawares when they attacked us. Though we were not expecting such beings as trolls to be in league with Breandan, we had to be prepared for anything. After the attack on the palace, I took the initiative to consult Thor on defeating other creatures that I may not have encountered in the past. His tutelage was most helpful as I now knew exactly how to defeat the one I face at this particular moment.

I propel myself into the sky to meet the troll's raised arm, driving my sword deep into its wrist. It reels back and stumbles away from the farmhouse, which was exactly what I wanted it to do. It tries desperately to shake me off. I blink and hover near its right eye, leaving my weapon in its flesh. I conjure another sword and use it to take out said eye.

The troll's screams of pain echo throughout the area. Its uninjured hand swats me across the yard, sending me crashing into the shed. I rise quickly and grab the hoe that just so happened to be lying next me in the debris. Armed once more, I blink to its other side and take out the left eye.

Now blind, the troll is stumbling wildly around the yard. It steps on several weres and fairies before finally falling onto its back. I am quick and conjure a double-sided axe to kill it. It takes about four swings before I final cut through its spine, severing the head from the body.

Our fae fighters watched how I took the troll down and focus their efforts on dispatching the remaining two before they can think to attack the farmhouse. Having defeated the largest of our foes, I immediately look for my child. I do not see her right away because I am now in the backyard. A quick glance towards my maker, who is slicing through fairies like they are gnats, tells me that he is fine. I begin walking toward the front of the house, killing weres as they lunge at me.

As I round the corner, I witness my child twirl to dodge a hit from the daemon's staff and take his head in the process as he left that part of himself unprotected. She picks up its head and begins walking back toward the porch. Two wolves begin to lunge for her as her back is turned, so I blink behind her. I kick one into the trees surrounding the property as I bring my axe down on the other's neck.

She turns around to face me, surprise written all over her blood-covered face and in our bond. I send her my pride and love. She nods and then vamps back into the farmhouse.

I do not know why she came outside in the first place, but I cannot lie and say that I am not happy to see her back into the safety of its wards and the vicinity of Sookie.

Blinking back to the roof, I join my maker to survey over the land which is now littered with the limbs and corpses of both friend and enemy alike.

Our weres had broken into three factions and were each corralling the remaining enemies into smaller groups. Within minutes, the last of Breandan's forces were dead and the collect howls of the wolves could be heard from miles past the Bon Temps city limits. With wave of my hand, a gesture for my maker to go before me, we jump off the roof into the backyard to meet with the pack-masters.

As soon as we touch down, John comes running out of the back door.

"I finally found everyone. They dealt with heavy forces, but they were able to defeat most of them and make it to the safety of the palace. Right now, they are inside and worried about us." He is slightly out of breathe, which means that he may have had to use his own supernatural gift of finding what cannot be found to seek out the location of the rest of our nest.

"Good job, John. Get with Jacob so he and his pack and get back to the Cullens and eradicate the rest of the enemy." John nods and walks over to Jacob. They stroll towards the demolished shed to talk without interruption.

Godric and I stand and watch as both Tray and the traitorous mutt rally in their packs. I take this as the best moment to speak to Tray without anyone else listening.

"_Dawson. Do not be alarmed. We need to speak and no one can hear what needs to be discussed. Yes, this is Eric. Continue to act as though nothing is amiss."_

"_HOLY FUCK! When did you become a telepath?!" _he asks.

"_It is a long story that I will share with you another time, but we must discuss Herveaux. I overheard a phone conversation between him and Amelia before the battle. He propositioned her to use magic to separate Sookie from me and the children." _I tell him. His anger rises, but he keeps his cool as he gives his wolves instructions.

"_What does that have to do with me, Northman?" _He is dreading what I might say and I cannot blame him.

"_I need you to become the sole Pack-master of Louisiana. What he tried to have her do and his plan to try to kill me as soon as both you and Jacob leave with your packs are actions that constitute a blood offense against me. We both know that he is too obsessed with Sookie to concentrate on being the leader he should be. He has already forsaken Amelia and abandons the pups he made with bitches inside the pack. Those actions alone should have him removed, but both Amelia and his pack have stayed silent on those issues. This is now beyond them." _

I lay all my reasons on the table. The honesty we share has always been the glue to keep us on good terms. I will continue to honor that especially when I am asking him to take on even more responsibility.

"_I don't know about this." _He thinks back cautiously.

"_I know that I am asking you to take on more, but you will not be alone. There is dissent already present within his pack. They do not like how is leading them and they discuss this with your pack regularly. They hope for leadership such as yours. Give it to them." _

I know I have him with that last statement. It is the reason why he remained a lone wolf for so long in the past. His last pack was led by greed and power. He swore he would never be a part of something such as that ever again and he keeps his word. He runs his pack with fairness and always shares the wealth.

"_Fine. I will do this because we can't afford to be seen as weak. Especially with packs from the other states headed this way." _That is a bombshell we will discuss later, but it seems that his contacts finally came through with some Intel of their own.

"_Good. You will need to witness and take command immediately." _

"_I'm aware of that. Let me go so I can inform my second."_

I remove myself from his mind as he walks over to the wolf that was seated in the kitchen with him earlier in the evening. He pulls the were by the arm and they retreat to the front of the farmhouse.

I turn my back to those that remain and face my maker. Godric looks at me, wondering what is going on before they widen in shock. I blink away just as the wrist wielding a stake that would have impaled me through my back is caught by my maker. Everything stops. The birds and creatures of the surrounding forest had just returned, thinking it was safe once more, only to scatter in fear again as I reappear behind Herveaux.

As the bones in his wrist and hand shatter, the stake falls to the ground and the dog onto his knees.

I call my child to me and she appears seconds later. Also feeling the call and worried for my well-being, Sookie comes out onto the back porch. Amelia and Rachel are not far behind. When she sees the scene, Amelia begins to run to us. Sookie catches her by the arm and holds her just at the door.

"Why did you try to stake me? Have I not been fair and generous? I have not interfered in your pack affairs and have given you and your pack millions of dollars for your protection services and work on numerous building projects. I thought we had an understanding."

He does not answer, only growling as Godric increases the pressure on his arm. I turn to address his pack.

"I know you all are unhappy with his leadership. Speak you minds now and fear no retribution from him."

A few moments of silent hesitation pass before a brave soul finally speaks.

"Everything was fine at first. We all had to get used to working alongside vamps. He encouraged it and we all began to prosper. Then when he became pack-master, it all changed. He became more aggressive. It's like he has to prove that he is the alpha all the time!" This is an older man, in his late 50s with grey fading into his brown mane at the sideburns.

Another cuts in. "He attacked my younger brother like he was a full-grown male when what he needed was to be shown how to control himself when preparing for a run. He had a broken leg and was forced to stay and heal."

This time, a female pushes through the crowd. "We all remained silent when you took Danielle in front of the pack last year during the Blood Moon. You chose to marry outside the pack and you told us that she agreed with you continuing your bloodline and adding to it. But then, you started to do the same with Sandy and Trina on the moons after that. Does your wife know about the pup that Trina is carrying now?"

All eyes shift to Amelia as she falls to her knees at Sookie's side. My wife pulls her friend in her arms and picks her up, not wanting them to see her as weak. We can all tell from that reaction that she did not know.

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT MATTER IF SHE KNEW OR NOT?! I am Pack-master and she is not a wolf. She can't bear me pups. Plus, she is in love with Tray. I did her a favor!" Herveaux yells as he tries to yank away from my maker to get to the female that had just spoken.

"It matters because the respect you show your mate is the same that your pack is to exhibit. And the fact that they show it more than you is just another reason why you are no long fit to be Pack-master." I announce.

Tray Dawson is definitely a man of honor. He and his second, Paul, had just returned from around the farmhouse when the pack began to speak out against Herveaux. Paul left his side and gathered their remaining pack to accompany Jacob's back to the palace.

Tray walks with purpose pass us and up the porch steps. He looks Amelia directly in the eye as he speaks the words he has been holding in for several years now.

"You know how I feel about you and how I would treat you if you were mine." Pointing at the soon-deceased mutt, he goes on. "He only cares about his own affairs, whether they be taking pleasure in the females of his pack or coveting the mate of another." Gasps and whisper spread throughout the pack. "All I know is that I will love and care for you as you deserve."

Amelia looks at Sookie, who nods that he speaks the truth, before jumping into his arms. He picks her up and then turns back to the group.

"These packs were divided from the beginning to give both me and Alcide a chance to demonstrate that differences in leadership aren't a bad thing. Unfortunately, he has forgotten what it means to lead. That doesn't mean that it's a lie. If you join your pack with mine, we will be one. Louisiana is under threat. Packs from rival states will be here within three days to try and overtake us. We can't have weak leadership. Let us unite the Louisiana packs and give those fuckers the fight of their lives!"

The pack that was formerly under Alcide Herveaux's leadership howls their affirmation as they all move as one to join Tray's pack. Herveaux's protest falls on deaf ears and within minutes, they are all gone. Godric, Pam, the dog and I are all that remains outside.

Sookie steps down from the porch. Pam holds the dog down by his other side as I move to stand by my wife.

"After everything we've been through. You throw away our friendship, your pack, your relationship with Amelia, your kids, your business, and your life. Why?" Sookie is standing in front Alcide, tears streaming down her face. She knows that he tried to kill me and for that, she wishes him a painful death that she wants to dish out herself. However, she is sad because of the friendship she thought she had in him.

I can see the many times they talked and laughed together. Those carefree moments she vows to share with his kids. But all too soon, the memories of her telling him that she will never love him and that she will always be mine begin to outweigh the happy times.

"If he is gone, you will be free! You can love another. One worthy of you." He pleads.

"And as I've said many times before, you are not that man." Sookie pauses and looks into my eyes. She tells me to make it quick and I nod in return. Walking back up the stairs and into the house, she turns back before the back door can close to take a last look as her once-upon-a-time friend.

"Goodbye, Alcide." She says so softly that you would have to have supernatural abilities to have heard it. And with that, she is gone into the house.

"NO! SOOKIE, COME BACK! SOOKIE! I LOVE YOU!" He screams causing both my maker and child to increase their grips on him.

"I warned you before the battle began this night. You confessed your love for my wife for the last time."


	61. Chapter 61

**Author's Notes:**

**Sookie & Breandan finally face off. **

***The characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors, CH, & AB. **

****I OWN NOTHING****

Chapter 61

**SPOV**

As I walk back into the house, the fact that Alcide was about to die was the last thing on my mind. He made his choice when he gave the locations of our safe houses to a masked courier two days ago and I said goodbye. That was that.

Now, my focus was on Breandan. I can feel his rage, the rancid stench of his evil was spread over my land much like the fog that help tip the scales of this fight in our favor.

The time has come for me to deal with him and be one step closer to removing this threat and bringing my babies home. Even if they can't come home soon, I will be going to them and no one was going to stop me.

I put every other thought into their respective areas in my mind and locked them down. I didn't want to give him any ammo. I shut down my bonds with everyone, although the one I share with Eric could never be fully closed. I know that with that action alone, he would know what I was about to do. I send a prayer to my mother and walk out onto the front porch.

**EPOV**

"Any last words before I end you, traitor?" I would not normally be this generous with the likes of him, but I was quite curious as to how he would see his own end.

"Sooner or later, she will see you for the beast you truly are and she will run." He stares into my eyes as he makes his declaration and his belief in it is astounding.

"You just do not get it. She has already seen the beast. She pets him, rubs his stomach, and tells him to heel when necessary. She has always been the only one to tame me. I am her beast and will be forever."

I place my right hand on top of his head to grasp his skull. And with a flick of my wrist, I pull his head away from his body as blood spurts out of his neck. Pam and Godric both step aside before any can get on them.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." She says. We both look at her confused. "Oh, come on! That is a saying from my time for fucks sake." She sighs as her hands go to her hips.

"I'm going to check on Jessica." He says as he takes a step toward the door.

Suddenly, my bond with Sookie dims drastically. No. Not yet. Godric and Pam both turn to me, feeling my dread and desperation in that moment. Before either of them can act, I shoot into the farmhouse, blowing the door off its hinges.

Just as I enter the kitchen, I see her step onto the porch. I vamp towards her and slam against an invisible barrier. I did not see it as first, but it is made of the same material as her and Claudine's privacy bubble.

"SOOKIE! SOOOOKIEE!"

**SPOV**

It hurts me to my bones to hear his gut-wrenching screams as he tries to get to me. I know he want to talk to me and reassure me, but that is not what I needed. I'm way pass needing that. I know it was what he needed to reassure himself, but time is of the essence. I just hope he won't be too mad and take it out on the others.

"Seems your vampire is pretty angry that you finally saw the ridiculousness in your resistance and have come to give yourself to me. Soon, you will be in too much pain to think about him, let alone anyone else." The sneer on his face is irritating and I've decided that it's time to bring him down a few pegs.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that being the reason for his anger. From what I was told, Niall and the rest of our bloodline had similar reactions before they were ended not too long ago." I must have struck a nerve as the sinister smirk melts from his features.

"Nonsense. My brother is making the finally preparations for your entombment as we speak. Don't worry, we will give you a proper welcome before then." He says the words, but the conviction doesn't reach his eyes.

"Aww. You mustn't have heard. Dermot, Claude, Dillon, and Niall are all dead. Not only did I order my vampires to complete their executions, but that angry vampire behind me ripped Niall's head and spine from his body. We had it preserved so non-believers could look upon it anytime they get the urge to fight against the peace that will return to the Faery." He bares his fangs at me as he continues to call for his brother.

"Since you obviously don't believe me, why don't you summon that witch of yours? Surely, if she her magic is worth anything you claim it to be, she can use but a drop of your blood and tell you if your kin lives. Take your time, I'll wait." I walk over to the porch swing and sit, using my feet to set a slow pace. As his panic begins to rise, I send orders to Colman to be ready to apprehend them once they begin using magic on Niall's remains.

**EPOV**

Again and again, I slam against the barrier. I try blinking onto the porch, flying at top speed through it, and event using the shotgun in the foyer's closet to shoot my way through. Nothing works. I step back a few paces and raise my power into a concentrated orb of blue flame. As it builds in power, my maker comes to my side.

"Eric. You knew this moment would come. You need to calm down and trust in her." His words are true, I know this. Yet, I cannot stand here and do nothing while my wife faces evil incarnate in our front yard.

"I will Not JUST STAND BY AND DO NOTHING!" I am just about to throw the orb into the barrier when Pam walks and stands in front of the door.

"MOVE!" I command. "Do not make me use my power as your maker!"

"And do not make me use mine." Godric says next to me. I immediately drop my hands, extinguishing the orb. I cannot believe that he would threaten me in such a way, and at a time like this.

"The Goddess told you what need to happen in order to win this war. Did you think she was joking?" He asks.

Pam moves to stand right in front of me. She is almost eye-level with me due to her heels. I can see the sorrow and fear in her eyes as I feel it in our bond. But the other emotion I feel from not only her, but my maker as well is determination.

"She made me promise her the unthinkable, Eric. If I have to sacrifice my own life to keep you from interfering, then I will do so." I cannot believe this! That Sookie would make my child promise such a thing and for my child to agree is beyond my comprehension at this time. I am so enraged that I cannot speak.

"We both can feel you and it hurts us that it must be this way, but you know it is what must be done. If I could put you in silver chains, I would. You must find the strength within yourself to stay the course and believe in her. She needs it now more than she ever has." His words finally get through to me, although I am still pissed.

I look at my maker. His brown eyes show patient and love, just like my father's used to so many centuries ago. I turn back to my child, who now has blood tears streaming down her face. I know I should comfort her, but I just cannot bring myself to do so.

I pick up the discarded shotgun and hand it to Godric. Without a word, I walk to the cubby and vamp down the ladder. I unchain Jessica.

"Leave me. And do not let anyone down here." I order. Tara grabs Jessica by the arm and all but drags her from the room. Once they are gone, I engage the internal locks. I walk over to the monitors and access every camera with any type of angle on the front of the property. Once I see Sookie sitting on the porch swing and Breandan pacing around like a madman, I feel a little better.

Then, I proceed to release all my anger on any item other than the security console.

**SPOV**

I was beginning to get impatient, but just when I started to doubt he would come through with the witch, he does. The red headed, frail woman falls to her knees immediately as if she was snatched in the middle of dinner. From the stench, I know that she is a resident of Niflhiem.

Breandan conjures a privacy bubble to hide their conversation, but with these new powers, it is pointless.

"I need to know where my brother is and now! Make it happen." He orders.

"I will need an article of his clothing, a bowl, some fairy dust, and some blood from your line in order to find his life force." She keeps her head down, never looking him in the eye. Either she has done so before and paid the price or she has been in the presence of oppressive men before. Both are probably true.

A glass bowl and a deep blue tunic appear on the ground before her. "There is a decaying fairy not ten feet away from you. Get what you need and take the blood from my finger. Hurry it up!"

The bubble pops as she scrambles on the ground, scooping some of the dead fairy's remains into her hands before crawling back to his feet. After draping the tunic over the bowl, she dumps the dust on top of the portion of the fabric that is in the bowl.

"I'm ready for the blood now." He uses his nail to puncture the index finger of the other to draw blood. Several drops drip onto the dust and smoke begins to form.

They are silent as the image appears. Breandan's roars as he discovers that Niall and all the other Briggant males are now deceased. He kicks the witch out of the bubble. As soon as she is outside its protection, she disappears from this realm.

Knowing that her disappearance was not his doing, his attention returns to me.

"You must be wondering where your witch went. With that kick to the face that you just delivered, she was taken back to Faery where she will be held for interrogation. She won't be serving your purposes any longer." He is panting as he trembles with rage.

"I am going to make you feel so much pain that you will beg to be my slave just for it to stop." He begins walking towards the farmhouse as he builds a light orb in his hands. Throwing it toward the porch, he expects it to blow me to smitherings.

Guess again, bitch.

I stand and walk to the steps. The orb hits the internal wards that surround the farmhouse, bursting in shards of light. Breandan is shocked that it does no damage.

"You know that you will not win this. Although you deserve to die, I will give you one last chance to surrender and leave these realms. Never return. All of the fae that believe as you do have been allowed to leave Faery to make a world somewhere else, away from the rest of us who wish to live in harmony." He glares at me with so much disgust that it sends a chill down my spine.

"I see I have your answer." I slow move down the stairs and outside the boundaries of the wards. I feel Godric, Pam, Tara, and Jessica inside, crowding the windows to see what is happening. I feel Eric in the cubby. He is livid and I'm sort of glad that he isn't near them at the moment.

"You are going to regret the day you thought you could take on a pure-bred fairy." He states as five fairies appear to surround me.

**EPOV**

I watch in horror as five of Breandan' peons appear to aid him in taking Sookie down. This is exactly what I feared the most; she would be the honorable warrior that she is to face him one-on-one and he would double-cross her by bringing reinforcements. Since I can feel our bloodline upstairs, watching with the same dread that I am feeling, I know that she is alone. If I could not get out, then I know they cannot either.

I vamp over to the monitors, transfixed on what is about to unfold. Breandan's lips are moving. Although I can read lips, I want to hear his words. I hit the switch for sound just as the other fairies appear.

My lover shows no fear. She conjures her iron katana. She moves a little further into the yard and takes a fighting stance. All at once, the fairies try to pop on her. She twirls like a ballerina with her sword extending, which causes them to back away just as quickly.

The bravest of the five pull their own weapons and engage her. Just as I taught her, she keeps moving and deflecting their blows with ease. Another one jumps into the fray, thinking that she would be overwhelmed. He thought wrong as she takes his left arm. She ducks to avoid a swipe to her throat and the attacker finishes off the fairy she just unarmed.

As she rises, she slices the chest of another fairy that was attacking her. He drops to his knees and she takes his head as well.

She pops and reappears behind one of the fairies that are not currently trying to attack her. Ramming her sword through his mid-section, she pulls to the left and right, separating his upper and lower halves at the waist.

She returns back to the fray and clashes swords with the remaining original attacker. She begins to the get the better of her opponent, so the last fairy engages her. She continues to hold her own. Breandan takes the opportunity to shoot an orb at her, which she pops away. One of the attackers absentmindedly steps into the orb and disintegrates into dust. Now, only one fairy and Breandan remain.

A couple minutes more of fighting and she kills the last fairy. She stands from her crouched position. She is composed; she is not panting or tired like she would have been if she were human. She flicks her wrist, flinging the excess blood from her blade as she faces her remaining foe.

Breandan's face is frozen in shock as he realizes that he may not win this fight. Refusing to give up against what he believes is an 'inferior' enemy; he conjures a sword and rushes toward my wife.

**SPOV**

He launches at with a force like a Mac truck, but I'm quick to defend. The clash of our swords causes sparks to fly in every direction. He is using his anger to fuel his attacks, so sooner or later, he will wear himself out.

I decide to pay possum and pretend that his strength staggers me backwards. He smirks for just a moment, before swinging his fist towards my face. I refuse to let him hit me, especially in the face, so I lean back to avoid the punch.

I side step him a few more times before I slice deeply into his thigh. The sight of his own blood causes something to snap in his mind and he goes into a sort of berserk mode.

He wildly swings at me, screaming and spitting like a rabid animal. In his unhinged state, I'm able to slice up his back, chest, and disarm him of his sword.

As he tries to catch his breath, I look down on the broken fairy before me. He is a pitiful mess and I begin to think that death is too good of punishment for him. But to let him live means that his threat will always live on. Is that a risk I'm willing to take?

With my sword extended to his throat, I lift his head to force him to look into my eyes.

"I should kill you for everything you've done to my family and the many others that have suffered for your greed and lust for power. I offered Dermot and Claude the same option I'm about to give you; death or imprisonment for all eternity. What say you?"

I wait for him to think about it, but I already know his answer. Before he can speak, I take his head.

**EPOV**

The moment I see his head leave his body I blink to the front door. Now that the threat to our safety was gone, the barrier had vanished as well. I vamp outside to be near her.

Her back is turned to the farmhouse, yet I know she can feel my presence. The bond rushes open and once again, I can feel all her love for me. I want to remain angry, but we both know I cannot.

"I'm sorry. I had to do what I needed to do. You would have done the same."

"I know." I admit. "That does not mean that I like it or that I will like it when it happens again."

"Hopefully, I won't have to do anything like that again." She finally turns to face me. Her brown doe eyes look up into my eyes and my undead heart melts for her.

"You and I both know that it will. Any my reaction will be no different. Are you going to let me be your protector?" I ask.

"Of course! You have been my protector for the majority of our time together. But you do need to accept that there may be an enemy that only I can defeat. Are you going to do that?" Her question catches me off guard, but she is right. And I know that was the entire point in all this, but I do not like it and never will.

"Yes. I accept this and will try to handle it better." I tell her.

She runs into my arms and I lift her off the ground. I feel her tears soak into my shoulder just as she must feel mine drip into her hair. The relief we feel at this moment is only rivaled by the birth of our two sons.

We feel the others slowly emerge from the farmhouse. Godric approaches first and grasp her hand that is holding onto the back of my neck. He sends me his love and pride through our bond. I do not know why, but it makes me feel even better.

Pam come around us and stands behind Sookie. The dried blood from her earlier tears that is caked on her face becomes moist again as they reappear. Sookie unleashes me with one arm and wraps it around Pam's neck, pulling her into our embrace.

Now, with both my wife and child in my arms and my maker at my back, Tara and Jessica stand close by. They are crying as well, but I only feel happiness and relief from them.

Together, we stand in the yard. A nest, a family that is almost complete.

Mentally, I tell Tara and Jessica to grab onto us as well. Once they do, I blink us all to Folkvangr to get our boys.


	62. Chapter 62

**Author's Notes:**

**I want to give an EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS to dashuria-embel for nominating my story in its first fanfic awards competition. There are so many of my favorites in the running that I don't expect to win, but I do feel honor to be nominated amongst some of the best. **

**I believe voting is over, but just so you know, I was nominated in 4 different categories:**

"**Blah, Blah, Vampire Emergency Award – Best Action"**

"**Flying Monkey Award – Best Villain"**

"**Mr. January Award – Best Lemon" (my proudest, to be honest)**

"**The Hybrid Award – Best Crossover"**

**THANK YOU to anyone who voted for me. Win or lose, I write because I love these characters and what we (the fans) do with them. **

**Back to the action…**

**I know you all probably thought that it was about to get all hugs and kisses now, but whom would I be if I didn't put a spin on that as well. **

**I hope you all enjoy and don't try to mutiny me after this one.**

***The characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors, CH, & AB. **

****I OWN NOTHING****

Chapter 62

**SPOV**

I know that Eric was supposed to take us to the boys, but where we end up is not my mother's temple.

When I encountered Hela in Niflheim, it was darker and colder than anything I've experienced. And I've been dead and remembered it. The fog and mist that covered the land smelled of decay. The jagged peaks of ice were far as you could see. It was like the whole land made you feel of the desperation.

And as far as where we were now? The ash raining down from the sky and the steam coming from the lava flowing beneath us was a dead given for this being Muspelheim. The sulfuric air made the air extremely thick. I turn back to look at my family.

All of them, with the exception of Eric, were currently on their knees. Whatever was in the atmosphere was choking them. Although vampires don't need air to breathe, they obviously still need something equivalent to the Earth's atmosphere to survive. I'd imagine that a vampire has never seen another realm before I brought them to Faery.

Before Eric and I could even discuss what to do, the baritone of an unseen being is heard.

"It has been ages since I last had a visitor, let alone a group." The ground begins to tremble and we look to the west just in time to see the massive figure walking toward us.

It was in the form of a man, but he was unlike any I've ever seen. His skin was the color of soot. Two horns with razor points at their ends protrude from his temples. Long and straight, his 'black as coal' hair hangs to the middle of his chest. It covers his face. His entire body, which was completely bare, is covered in swirls of lava. However, it is the humongous broadsword made of pure fire that is his most striking feature.

"Is that Aesir I smell? Hmmm. I am going to enjoy feasting on your soul after I consume your body." I turn back to look at Eric because he is the only one of us that would be consider Aesir.

"_YOU MUST GO NOW! Take them to my mother." _ I yell into my husband's mind.

"_NOT WITHOUT YOU!" _He yells right back.

"_WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! YOU ARE HIS TARGET RIGHT NOW! GO! I'm right behind you." _I don't give him a chance to argue again as I raise my power and send them all to Folkvangr. I feel his rage and know that we will have it out about that when I get there.

The dark man stops his approach. He looks all around him, sniffing the air as if he doesn't trust his eyes.

"I know I smelt it! You can't hide from me!" The ground shakes like an 8.6 Richter scale earthquake.

"He is gone." I know I probably shouldn't speak to him, as to not provoke his wrath, but I've never said I was the sharpest tool in the shed.

Sniffing again at the sound of my voice, his head turns toward me.

"Vanir. Powerful and female." He says this to himself, before he actually addresses me. "Freya? Is that you?" He is now standing in front of me. I crane my neck to look at the 11 foot being. He bends at the waist and leans down to be eye-level with me. With a quick move of his hand, he swipes his hair to one side of his head, making his face visible. His eyes are pure fire, even though he would be quite handsome with his chiseled chin and strong jawline.

"I am not Freya. She is my mother. Are you Surtr?" He quirks an eyebrow and smirks at me.

"You have heard of me, have you?" He inhales deeply. "You smell delicious, yet it is mixed with humans, light elves, and something else."

"You still have not answered my question."

"You must be a child of hers to have the gall to question a being much larger than her."

"You obviously already underestimate me, so you are the one with the gall not to answer me. You know not what I am capable of." His refusal is irritating me.

"I am he. If you know who I am, then you know that I am destined to end Aesir as well as any others that try to stop me. Especially your…uncle." Although I haven't met the God Freyr yet, I'm aware that he is the main fighter the other side.

"Yes. I am very aware of the prophecy. And you are very aware that after you destroy all the worlds with your fire, I will recreate it with all those that survive. Isn't that right?" His smirk disappears. He roars in my face, trying to scare me no doubt. The heat from his internal fire almost burned my eyebrows off.

"Why are you so angry?!" I yell at him in the midst of his snarling. He stops. He looks confused and then sad.

"I…we…I am not ANGRY!" He straightens and begins pacing.

I would like stay and talk to him to hear his side of this war, but I feel Eric's call and I know the boys are just as anxious to see me as I am them. Just as I turn to tell him that I must go, he grabs my arm and begins pulling me off towards wherever he came from.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" I scream.

"Since you say you are the child of Freya, you will be my prisoner. If they don't give me the Aesir spawn that was just here with you, then I will claim to kill you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, so I will keep you for as long as I can."

All during his speech, my anger rises. By the time he finishes, I'm glowing and he becomes harder for him to just drag me along like a wagon. When he turns back to look at the reason for his unexpected difficulty, he is beyond surprised to see me now.

My feet aren't even touching the ground anymore. I'm floating in the air so that I can look him directly in the eye.

"You will not handle me like I am weak nor will I be a pawn for you to use as you see fit. I do not want to fight and I am willing to hear your point of view, but YOU WILL SHOW ME RESPECT!" And with my free hand, I shoot him in the face with a blue orb of light.

He somersaults backwards before hitting the ground and skidding across the bare wasteland. He sits upright with his mouth open in shock.

"I will return to you soon and we will talk like civilized beings, but if you threaten what is mine or touch me again, you will be destroyed." Without further ado, I pop to my family, leaving a very confused fire god in my wake.

**EPOV**

We land at the entrance of the Goddess Freya's temple. Godric, having recovered the quickest from the horrible experience in that unknown realm, kneels to check on the rest of our bloodline. It is not that I do not care about them, but my all-consuming thought at this moment is why Sookie is not with me.

The two Valkyries that guard the entrance rush towards us with their weapons drawn. Not being in even the slightest mood to humor anyone knowing my wife is not at my side, I turn on them fully engulfed.

Knowing they are no match, they back away. Soon, the Goddess joins us.

"What is wrong?" she asks. She takes in the scene in front of her, but her gaze falls on me to answer.

"Someone interfered with us teleporting here. Instead, we ended up in some sort of fire dimension with air so acidic that our family almost died. And Sookie is stayed behind to face whatever was on its way to kill me apparently!" I did not mean to begin screaming, but I cannot help myself.

"You say something was coming for you. You specifically?"

"Yes. It was very big, bigger than a troll. Sookie said that it was coming for me and to leave immediately."

The Goddess is in deep thought as silence lingers between us. Looking around us again, she turns to her guards.

"Escort my guests into the temple and make them comfortable. Have blood brought to them so they can heal." Godric picks up Jessica while the guards help Pam and Tara into the building. Once they are gone, I advance on the Goddess.

"Where is she?" I ask. He does not answer me quick enough.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!" I roar.

She turns to me and the light in her eyes brightens with her anger at my tone. I do not give a fuck.

"If I am to guess, I would say you all were taken to Muspelheim and their ruler, Surtr smelled Odin's power in you and came to destroy it. As for Sookie, he will not harm her. Even if he could, which I don't believe he can, she is mostly Vanir." Though her words give me a small amount of relief, I am still troubled by her absence.

"Who would have been able to interfere with our travels?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." She and I stare at each for a few moments before the air between us begins to shimmer. A flash of light blinds us momentarily and my lover is now here.

I snatch her into my arms and squeeze harder than I probably should have. Her lips crash into mine and I am whole once more. I let her go and she goes and embraces her mother.

"Where are our babies?" she asks like any loving mother would.


	63. Author's Note

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**

**I just viewed the winners of the "You Want Blood…the TB/SVM Fanfic Awards 2014". And yours truly…**

…**won 2****ND**** PLACE in "The Hybrid Award – Best Crossover" category.**

**I'm so honored to be nominated in four different categories and to place in one with the likes of Kittyinaz and Mairemor. Thank you to everyone who nominated and/or voted for me. **

**I'm working on chapter 63 and bring this story to a close soon. There will be a sequel, so prepare yourselves. And, thanks for reading this and all fanfics about TB/SVM. We are what is keeping the storylines entertaining since they have decided to drop the ball. **


	64. Chapter 64

**Author's Notes:**

**Keep in mind that this is an epic that will span two to three individual stories. As I get closer to the end, I'm adding things that will tie this story to the next. **

**I thank you for enduring this far and hope you give me feedback. Enjoy.**

***The characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors, mythologies, and CH, & AB.**

****I OWN NOTHING****

Chapter 63

**SPOV**

"Right this way" she says and heads toward the temple.

Translucent bricks and sparkling pools are scattered throughout as are various rooms on either side of the main aisle leading towards the throne room. Normally I would be engrossed in the beauty of my surroundings, but I've got tunnel vision and can think of nothing but my children.

We enter the throne room proper and I immediately recognize it as the same room from one of my accessions. Surprisingly, the room is empty at the moment. A table with benches on either side appears as we move to the center of the room. My mother sits on one side as Eric and I face her with confused looks.

"They're coming now" she says, nodding to the right of us. We both turn to see a woman carrying our babies. But this is no ordinary woman. The power she is emitting is equal to my mother's, but darker. She is almost completely black; her eyes, hair, nails, cloak, and the humongous wings at her back are obsidian in color. The only lightness is her skin, which is pale if not a light gray. With one of our sons in each arm, she coos at them as their little hands glow their father's blue flame at her.

She gets within 20 feet of us before their little heads turn in our direction. The second they see us, they pop out of her arms and into mine. I would be lying if I said I wasn't angered by this dark creature holding my babies, but I also know that Gran would be disappointed in me for judging a book by its cover. So, I take a deep breath and put my big girl panties back on.

"My friend, it is an honor to introduce you to my daughter and heir, Sookie. And this is her protector and mate, the Northman." Gesturing to the figure with a sweep of her hand, "This is my dear old friend, the Morrigan." I'm not sure if I should be on guard or impressed by the woman in front of me. If memory serves me, she is like the Celtic equivalent of my mother with a worse temper.

"She is quite impressive, Freya. She'll soon be more power than you." She steps closer to me and I feel her aura touch mine. The clash is almost palpable as her dark and my light seize up the other.

Her eyes leave mine as they land on Eric. She licks her lip, which makes my anger flare up again. My mother snickers as Morrigan pays no mind.

"The Northman. Your reputation precedes you." She studies him for a moment, moving close enough to sniff him. "My, my, my. I smell Odin in him. No wonder these precious beings are so powerful. And this is their father?" She turns to my mother, but I'm the one to answer.

"He is. And he is mine." I state.

"There is no doubt about that, child. Those beauties are a gift to our entire universe. I thank you both for creating them." She bows to Eric and me with a flourish of her wings.

"My children tell me that someone interrupted their journey here by sending them to Muspelheim. I wonder who would have the power to do such a thing." My mother says to Morrigan. She had moved to the opposite side of the table and joins my mother. Eric helps me sit as he takes Agni from me. Erik looks up at me with those blue eyes as he sends me love and happiness. I can't help the tears as I let his feelings wash over my entire being. Agni seems to be trying to tell his daddy everything that he's seen so far as Eric showers him with kisses and nods as if he understands. Maybe he does.

After a few moments, I realize that the Goddesses in front of me are deep in discussion. I put Erik to my breast to feed him and focus on their conversation.

"I am telling you, Freya. Hela does not have the power nor does anyone under her have the power to do such a thing. This has to be someone with intimate knowledge of the hatred between Surtr and Odin. It would have to be someone who would benefit from Surtr potential starting Ragnarok early by striking down Odin's son." My mother is silent as she contemplates her friend's words. Then, it dawns on me who it could be.

"Mother" I call to get her attention. When she looks into my eyes, I ask the question that will lead to much discourse. "Where is Loki?" Her eyes flash bright as a fierce wind sweeps through the temple.

**GPOV**

Having now replenished the blood that Jessica took from me with her recovery, we lay in post coital bliss. After Eric, I did not think I could love another as much as him. Although I made another child after him and before Jessica, Eric has remained my favorite. I cannot say that she has replaced him, but I love her as much. The very thought of someone hurting her fills me with incomprehensible rage. And the closer I get to hitting 3,000 years existing in this universe; my wrath would be of epic proportions.

"What has you so tense, my love?" she asks as her red hair forms a curtain around my face.

"Just imagining what I would do if someone harmed you."

"None of that" she admonishes as she places a soft kiss to my lips. Just as I am about to deepen it, an intense pain shoots through my body. Jessica jumps off of me in defense mode, looking about us as if we are being attacked.

"BROTHER!" I yell as I vamp from the bed, putting on my pants, and exit to find Eric. Jessica immediate goes to Pam and Tara. Soon, I have the three of them on my heels as I follow my blood to Eric. We enter what looks to be a throne room and witness the Goddess Freya is livid about something. All eyes turn to me at my interruption.

"Something is wrong. Alex is hurt." Eric stands immediately, handing the baby he'd been holding to Sookie. A moment later, one of his ravens flies into the room to perch on his shoulder. Without any sounds, they communicate with one another, and then the bird is gone.

"Fangtasia is being attacked we must go and put an end to this threat. They will not take another of our nest nor will they keep us away from our children again!"

Like the Queen, wife, and mother she was meant to be, Sookie places a kiss on both babies and passes them to the dark figure I just noticed was also in the room. My instincts tell me to be cautious of this creature, but if they trust her, then so must I.

"I will protect yours as if they were mine. Your mother and I will have answer for you both once your return." Sookie nods to both the creature and the Goddess before grabbing Eric's hand to approach us.

"We don't have time to waste." We all grab hands and we pop back to the earth realm.

**EPOV**

Sookie takes us to the highest point in the wooded area behind the club. It is at this spot where one could see the entire structure, the parking lot, and the rest of the complex which hold it. It is for this reason why I have cameras hidden in the trees to prevent an enemy from capitalizing on the only weakness in the club's location.

As we look on, we watch as Fangtasia burns to the ground. Since I had withdrawn from its limelight years ago, this sight does not bother me as it would have before meeting my lover. The same cannot be said for my child. Her rage, similar to my own, begins to boil as the flames consume what is left of the building's framework. A growl from the parking lot pulls our attention away from the fire and onto the fight that initially brought us back here.

Alex is doing his best to protect a wounded vampire on the ground as four assailants try to eliminate them both. It is not until this moment that I realize that deep feelings have developed between my child and my maker's brother. Seeing the enemy using their strength in numbers to defeat her grandsire's vampire sibling is her undoing.

Moving with a speed I cannot recall ever seeing her use, she vamps down to assist. Through her eyes, I learn that the wounded vampire is Rasul and he has lost an arm. She kills two of the attackers by ripping off their heads in rapid succession. With his attackers distracted, Alex is able to kill those who remain. When he turns to see who helped him, they both fall into bloodlust. Crashing like waves onto rocks, they kiss and rip at each other's clothing. Before they can get too lost, my maker clears his throat. This gets the attention of his brother, but not my child as she takes him into her mouth.

"We have to get the silver out of your blood before you let her drink from you." Alex growls at Godric. "Brother would you knowingly want to hurt her?" he asks, trying to appeal to his logical and caring sides. Alex grunts as she pulls Pam off his cock. She bares and snaps her fangs at him, unaware of anything but the burning lust coursing through her veins.

"Pamela, as your maker, I command you to control yourself and return to your room in the palace until otherwise order." It has been quite a while since I have had to issue a maker's command on her, but it is imperative at this moment. Within seconds, she is gone. Alex turns his eyes on me and they are black with anger. Sookie walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder. With a quick look of relief at her touch, he crumples to the ground.

"Once we get him to the safety of the palace, Carlisle can extract the silver. I have sedated him so his pain can't affect anyone else. Godric, if you would." My maker nods and picks up his brother. Tara has helped Rasul to his feet. Fortunately, Jessica was able to find his severed arm. And with that, we form a circle, touching the person next to us, as Sookie pops us all to the palace.

_At the palace…_

Once we arrive, everything moves at vamp speed. Rasul and Alex are taken to the basement for medical attention. Drs. Cullen, Ludwig, and Mayfair move in a synchronized effort to heal my vampires of their injuries. After get Rasul on a gurney and hooking him up to an IV of donor blood, Carlisle holds his arm to his stump so it fuses back to his body. Ludwig and Mayfair work together as one hooks Alex up to the dialysis machine and the other applies Godric's blood to the wounds on the surface of his body. My maker gives his blood because due to the silver, the wounds are not healing on their own. Knowing they are in the most capable hands on Earth, I pull Sookie back upstairs.

We immediately make our way to Pam's room. Hearing the crashing of furniture and glass shattering makes my undead heart clench. I feel her frustration and unease at my command, but it was necessary in the moment. She was out of control; and with one swallow of his blood, she too would have been poisoned. Knowing that the head start I given her to return the palace did not cool her head, I am dreading walking through her door.

Squeezing my hand as she sends me strength, I turn the knob and allow my wife to enter first. As soon as the door closes, a vase soars toward my head. Sookie freezes it in midair before letting it crash to the floor.

My child is a mess. Her hair is wild, several bald spots clearly visible. Her face is smeared with her blood tears. Her clothes are rags that are only on her body because of a few strands. We watch as she pulls her Louis Vuitton curtains down, and then tries to put her head through the UV glass.

"_Something's wrong with her. Not simply being denied to indulge her bloodlust."_ Sookie tells me mentally. I am now even more confused. Slowly, my wife moves across the room, stepping over the debris.

"Pam? What's wrong with you? Why have you destroyed your beautiful room?" Her voice is tender. She just makes it to my child's side as her blood splatters against the window.

I am about to issue another command for her to stop, but Sookie sends me a warning through our bond, so I do not proceed. Sookie puts her hand in between Pam's forehead and the glass. Pam begins to cry in earnest now that she is unable to hurt herself.

"Tell me what's wrong" Sookie begs.

"He took him from me. Just when I finally found my own love, the bastard commands me not to be with him and takes him away!" she screams the last, shocking us both.

"What do you mean by 'took him away'?" my lover probes.

"You know what the FUCK I mean. HE KILLED HIM!" It is at this moment when I feel pure hatred from Pamela for the first time in her existence. It makes me take a step back, bracing myself against the door.

As Pam glares at me, Sookie grabs her face, turning her so they can only see one another.

"Eric loves you, loves us. Why would he do such a thing?" she asks.

"He doesn't love me anymore! He says he does so he won't make you mad. If it weren't for our friendship, he'd thrown me to the side long ago." Her voice grows low with her pain.

"Then why would he hurt you if he doesn't care?"

"He is a spiteful control freak, Sookie! He wants to punish me for our connection and it taking your attention away from him. Please. Get away from him. Take me with you. I can't live now that my only chance for love is now dead." She puts her own hands over Sookie's to emphasize her words.

Without hesitation, Sookie says to unthinkable. "Ok, we'll go. Let me go get my stuff and we'll leave as soon as you rise tomorrow night. Will you promise to stay her and not hurt yourself anymore?" Pam nods emphatically. Sookie kisses my child and rises. At her mental signal, we both pop out to our bedchamber.

"She's been spelled and it's unlike anything I've ever seen before. I want you to stay here while I handle this." She sees that I am about to object. "I know she is your child, but whoever did this made you the object of her fury. I'm going to have Rowan look at her and, if this is what I think it is, then I'll call the Gods here to save her. I'm begging you to trust in me and let me handle this. It would kill you both if any harm falls on either of you."

Her plea makes me pause. I sit on the end of the bed, sadness taking me over at this turn of events. We have not been home six hours before the lives of my bloodline are threatened. Everything in me wants to fight her on this, but I hear the Goddess' words once again.

"Bring my child back to me…to us." I tell her. She lifts my chin and kisses me deeply. Then, she leaves me with my worries. I lie back on the bed and let my thoughts drift to my sons.

**SPOV**

Feeling Eric's sadness and Pam's emotional pain is unnerving. And I'm determined to get to the bottom of this immediately. I instruct the guards at our bedroom door not to let Pam enter under any circumstances. I order them to restrain her, with silver if necessary, to prevent her from getting to Eric. Their confused looks are expected, so I waste no time in explaining as I know my orders will be followed to the T.

I pop back to the basement to check on our patients. As I arrive, the dialysis machine is just finishing and Rasul is testing his reattached arm by trying to hold a glass. Although I'm relieved by this, I still need to know who attacked us and did this to Pam.

I walk over to Godric and Alex. Both look up and know something's wrong. They both come to me and I grab their hands, popping us to my office.

Instead of asking Alex to recount what happened, I look into his mind.

_With a single purpose in mind, a group of vampires storm the club. There were only a few donors and area vampires inside. With everything that had been going on, the club was closed to the public. Therefore, it was used only as a meeting place for the vampires without established feeding arrangement to feed. Rasul and Alex went to the club to retrieve some items from Pam's office safe to be stored in her one at the palace. She'd decided to close up for good. When the vampires rush in, the guys grab weapons and fight their way out into the parking lot. The four we came upon were the last as they two of them took out a group of almost 30._

I pull out of Alex's mind, trying to figure out how he got poisoned. As I replay the memory over again in my own head, it hits me. Alex felt a pinch in his neck right before they engaged the enemies. He remembers touching his neck and pulling out the needle, though the prick was now healed no doubt.

"Someone not only poisoned you, but spelled the silver with a curse that has latched onto Pam. I don't believe you were to be affected, but one of us were." I tell him as I motion between me and Godric. His eyes widen as his mind works through the repercussions.

"Is she alright? Can I see her?" Alex asks me.

"I need to find out the depth of the spell before I use you to break it." It's now that I take a moment to look into his soul. He hasn't loved a woman at this level since his mother. I don't mean in an incestuous way, but a mother is the first woman any man loves. Normally. This tells me that they were counting on someone closest to him to help him. It didn't really matter who it was. They got luck that it happened to be his mate, though neither one knows it.

"I must go and find out what I can about this magic. I ask that you both go see Eric. He is heartbroken at the moment and needs whatever strength you can give him to endure this." Both men nod and leave the office.

Using my mind, I summon Rowan to my office. As I follow her mind through the building, I call out to my mother and the Morrigan. Knowing the babies will be with Odin in their absence puts me at ease, so I don't worry or have to ask them about it as they appear before me. I hold up a finger to wait just as Rowan knocks on the door. Once we're all seated, I fill them all in on the attack and Pam's current condition.

"Rowan, you have much magic in you and I would like your opinion on what is happening you Pam. I ask that you go check her out. Act sympathetic to her plight and reassure her that I'm tying up loose ends so we can leave at nightfall. Don't try to make her see reason." She nods and leaves to make her assessment.

"I'm sorry I couldn't wait to return to you for whatever information you have. With this new development, I need to know Loki's whereabouts."

"He hasn't been seen in Asgard since your resurrection. Do you remember that day? He was the only God that didn't greet you or give you their blessing. Odin and I thought nothing of it because we figured he was upset that he wasn't the center of attention at that moment and chose to entertain himself elsewhere." my mother tells me. This isn't looking good.

Morrigan adds, "I have consulted Taliesin and he tells me that Loki has been searching and has found his descendent here in this realm. She is a vampire and has gained much power within the European factions. You find her, you find him."

Trying to figure out why he would take such offense to my momentary presence, I'm stunned by my mother's next sentence.

"Loki is Hela's father. He may be the one pulling all the strings." The anger that fills me is so powerful that I have to close all my bonds as to not affect them. Both Goddesses flinch as a pulse of my power surges through the building.

"She's quite on her way to surpassing you in power Freya." The Morrigan says to her friend.

"Indeed" is my mother's only response.


	65. Chapter 65

**Author's Notes:**

**I know it's been a long while since I updated, but life gets in the way as you well know. I thank you all for sticking in there and ensure you that more action is coming. Please send me your thoughts. Reviewing is caring.**

***The characters in this chapter belong to their respective authors, mythologies, and CH, & AB.**

****I OWN NOTHING****

Chapter 64

**SPOV**

"And do we know the name of Loki's child?" I ask after I've calmed down. The bastard has been using any and every being he can to cause as much terror and pain for mine and innocent people for what…as revenge for taking his limelight for like two fucking seconds.

After my resurrection, I learned all about mythology; mine and all the others included. I was never stupid, but once I released myself from my Christian restraints, I realized that all the pantheons had constant themes. I interpret this to mean that the personality and idea of the being exists, but it was put into a package to fit those who worshipped could identify with.

Nowadays, most follow only one God. Whether Jesus, Allah, or Buddha; the fact that they believe in something is what is key. With the supernatural community making its existence known to the modern world, the old religions have reemerged. Some crave the attention of worshipping pets while others (myself being one of them) don't; it's the balance that must be maintained, but Loki has used the cards hidden in his sleeves to piss all over that. Now it's my turn to piss on him and make it all right again.

"We do not, but we have an image." My mother's floats her magic in the air as we look upon the young looking woman who is Loki's puppet. I immediately thing of the database and about Eric telling me about the genius we have in Bergman.

"I'm going to find this vampire and secure her to bring Loki out of his hole, and then I'm going to unleash Eric all over his pathetic ass for fucking with us." Now, we plan.

**EPOV**

Knock, knock, knock…

I know by the auras and minds of the guards that it is my maker and his brother.

"Enter."

They walk in and take in my state of mind. I can feel their worry, their melancholy over the situation…their pity. I hate fucking pity.

"Thank you for doing what you could to protect what was ours." I tell Alex.

"Your Head of Security is an honorable warrior and I cannot say no to a challenge, I am afraid. Pamela told me that she was ready to shut the club down to avoid it being used as a target again, hence why we were there to get her belongings from the safe. We did not get a chance to access it before the attack."

"It is of no matter. Fortunately, I purchase one that would withstand such destruction. I will have Karedon send someone to retrieve her belongings." I reply absentmindedly.

"Sookie will fix this." Godric states.

"I know. However, feeling my child's hatred for me is almost unbearable. Can you imagine how it would feel if I felt that way towards you?" I ask him.

"I do not have to imagine. I know the feeling well. And I fear that one day soon, she will make her displeasure impossible for me to ignore and all that I love will be at risk." I have no words to say to his confession. She will no doubt unleash hell upon us all. She just does not know that when she does so, it will be mean her true death.

"Everything will work out for all of us." Turning his attention to my maker, "Come brother. Dawn is approaching and we both need to feed before resting for the day." Godric nods and kisses me on the forehead.

I lie back again and close my eyes. Waves of love and reassurance flow through the bond I have with my sons. Then, I drift off to unknown lands.

_**Eric's Dream**_

_A woman…petite, with long blonde hair and slight masculine features. Still feminine in a multi-striped satin pajama set and bare feet is looking over the balcony rail across the Bosporus Strait. _

_Suddenly, she gets the feeling that she is not alone. She looks about her, but sees nothing. Turning back to the water, she thinks about what she wants next. She has money. Her unusual beauty adds to her mystique and is considered exotic. She has many suitors who beg to be at her side, though she entertains none. A distraction she is happy to do without. They cannot give her what she wants most. The one thing she wants more than anything is the very thing that is impossible to have due to her nature. A child._

_Another being…a male, watches her silently. She does not know that her most intimate thoughts are being examined in detail to be used to motivate (or more like manipulate) her to his will. Feeling the time is right, he steps out of the shadows. _

"_It is not as impossible as you think."_

"_WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" she screams. Although she is proficient with many different weapons, her talents lie in hand-to-hand combat. She sizes him up, determining the best means of attack._

"_Do not waste your energy dear. If I wanted to harm you, you would be ash already." Examining the dirt under his nails, he looks up at the vampiress. "Besides, that would not be anyway to greet family." His evil smirk makes her uneasy, yet intrigued all the same._

The scene disappears as a feeling of weightlessness comes over his mind. As the sound of music from his human life can be heard, he finds himself sitting on the edge of a blazing fire.

"Det tog du tillräckligt länge_" _**(It took you long enough) **_says the man to my left. Looking over, he realizes that the man is more of a boy. He looks about 17 winters old, give or take a year._

"Väntat länge?" **(Been waiting long?)** _I ask him. _

_Smiling, "_Man kan säga att. Då igen, har du en ovanlig kompis, så du har varit upptagen."_**(**_**You could say that. Then again, you do have an unusual mate, so you have been busy.)** _The mention of Sookie by this stranger, makes me cautious. But I do not have time to process this as he continues. _

"Vad du såg innan du kommer hit var en glimt av det förflutna. Även om du är omedvetna om konsekvenserna, du är inte utrustade för att erövra det som ligger framför oss. Åtminstone inte ännu."

**(What you saw before coming here was a glimpse of the past. Although you are unaware of the implications, you are not equipped to conquer that which lies ahead. At least not yet.)**

"Yet?"

"Ja. Du ser de som sparring där borta?" **(****Yes. You see the ones sparring over there?) **_He motions in front of us, pass the roaring flames. I nod. "_De är delar av din kompletta själv. När du har gått med dem, kommer du att bli mer gud än vampyr. Du kommer inte längre att vara en halvgud." **(They are aspects of your complete self. Once you have joined with time, you will become more god than vampire. You will no longer be a demigod.)**

_His statement leaves me reeling. How will this affect the bonds with my bloodline? The confusion must have been on my face or this being is telepathic._

"De kommer inte att förändras. Du kommer att fortsätta att känna dem i ditt blod, förmodligen starkare än du redan gör just nu. Det viktiga är att du kommer att ta din plats som en sann, kapabel beskyddare för vår Goddesss. Och det är vad du vill, ja?" **(They will not change. You will continue to feel those of your blood, probably more strongly than you already do at this time. The important thing is that you will take your place as a true, capable protector for our Goddess. And that is what your want, yes?) **_he asks._

"Ja!" (**Yes!)**

"Utmärkt! Allt du behöver göra är att besegra alla fem av de lysande krigare där och du kommer att vara hela." **(Excellent! All you have to do is defeat all five of the glowing warriors over there and you will be whole.)**

_I do not wait to be told twice as i launch over the flames and face a boy surrounded by a green aura._

**SPOV**

After a couple of hours of strategizing with the Goddesses, I leave the office to begin shoring up our defenses. It's 7:30am and quiet throughout the palace. I walk the halls of the guest rooms, using my mind to find Amelia and Rowan. Although I didn't discuss this with them, I put Pam under a stasis spell while we hunt and capture Loki.

Eric will need to be able to focus. And if he feels Pam's twisted feelings, his anger will rule him and i need his genius mind and warrior spirit. I'm not worried about curing her, but i need Loki and Alex to do that. What I am worried about is what it'll take to secure Loki. I know what the myths say, but don't want to sacrifice innocent beings in order to punish the guilty. I push those thoughts to the side for later consideration.

I visit both their rooms and they agree to meet me for breakfast. While it's cooking and they're getting dressed, I summon one of my Valkyries.

"How may I serve you, Mistress?" Signy says as she appears in front of the dining room table.

"I have a task for you. Sit and let me explain." She looks confused and very uncomfortable with my request to sit, but she complies stiffly. I tell her that I want her to find two specific individuals in Asgard and to take them to my Mother's temple. Once this is completed, she is to return to me to report. She bows to accept her mission and disappears just as Amelia and Rowan enter the room.

"Good morning ladies! I hope you're hungry." I say in greeting. They look at each other, then join me just as the kitchen staff starts to bring in the food.

**EPOV**

_I do not want to discredit a worthy opponent, but i have the strong impression that the other glowing beings are not going to be as easy to defeat._

_We have been batling for quite a while. His technique is somewhat sloppy, but he has a determination that I would say I had at his age. How curious? Before I can ponder on that thought further, he swings too wide and I easily disarm him. He looks over at the others, who have stopped their own sparring to watch us. They whisper to one another, but say nothing to my opponent._

_He drops to his knees in defeat. I do not like how he seems ostracized by the others for his failure to beat me. I extend my hand to help him to his feet. As soon as he grabs it, I feel electricity begin to flow into me. I look into his eyes just as he smirks. Then, his entire being is absorbed into me._

_The sensation reminds me of the first time I flew on my own. I had been working on this ability of almost a full century before that fateful night. We were in Tuscany. My maker had allowed me to feed before him. Once I was done, he let me go out into the fields to enjoy the night's breeze. I focused on the moon. Imagining that it was the face of my soul mate, beckoning me to come into her open arms. And before I knew it, I was propelling up into the sky towards that ever glowing exhiliration and triumph I felt then and feel now are superb. I want more and cannot wait to have it._

_While I have been distracted by this new addition to my nature, the others around me have been arguing. The one with the blue aura seems to think the other three are wasting time. He tackles me at the knees, much like I would have done as a youngster, but I do not fall. Using his momentum, I take us both airborne and throw him over my head. He ducks and rolls, then pops back to his feet in a crotched stance. Impressive._

_We exchange a smirk, then hit one another like a clap of thunder._

SPOV

Breakfast was wonderful. Others stopped by to get a plate here and there, but they didn't linger. They must have sensed that the three of us were discussing sensitive matters. We discussed options for curring Pam. Unfortunately, the consensus is that Loki will be required since it is his magic that is controlling her. I told them my thoughts on getting Loki to cooperate and they were surprised by my tactics. But after I explained my reasons and the extent of this terror, they were more than understanding.

After gorging myself during breakfast, I decide to take a nap. I thought to go to our room, but I really wanted to be close to Pam. So I go to her room and curl up next to her sleeping form.

_**Sookie's Dream...**_

_I've just walked into a bustling five-star hotel to meet Eric and my boys. The excitement and anticipation I feel blocks out the hundreads of minds that surround me. I take the stairs to the Mezzanine level to watch for their arrival._

_As I'm waiting, I see a familiar face walk off the elevator. Alcide walks towards me._

"I thought I spied you up here. I hope I'm the one you're waiting for._" I'm too happy about seeing my family to be rude, so I just giggle and brush off his presumptuous statement._

"No silly!_" I say as I slap his arm. "_I'm waiting for Eric and the boys. I've been away for a while so I can't wait to hold them._" He looks at me as if I spit in his face._

"Since they're not here, why not let me give you something else to be excited about._" He grabs my hand and pulls it into his lap to touch his bulge. Just as I snatch my hand away, I hear the piercing cries of babies I know are mine._

_I turn towards the elevator to see Eric turning back into it. As his face turns back towards me, I see a blood tear track as he tries to calm our sons. _

"ERIC!_" I scream. I look over the railing and see him vamp out of the hotel. Having no time to deal with Alcide, I jump over the railing and run after my family. I see him round the corner, heading for the valet stand._

"Eric, please! It's not what it looked like. Alcide came out of nowhere and grabbed me._"_

"Do not worry. We will not stand in your way any longer._" His voice is too calm. With his back turned, I see the faces of my sons staring back at me. One is sniffling wiht the saddest look on his beautiful face, his bottom lip trembling. The other is so mad that he is red in the face and screaming at me with his fist balled up. I crumble to the ground under the weight of their emotions. I bury my face in my hands to hide from this cruel world._

_When I look up, everything is empty – the valet area and the street. There's not a person in sight. I riseand walk into the street. I walk further to the intersection, but something isn't right. The air in front of me is distorted. It's as if I can reach out to the other side._

_I step through the distorted space into a dark, gloomy environment. I hear tones of voices; some crying out in sadness or pain while others are screaming in terror. I look into the distance and see a large green orb. It seems to be the source of the voices and their agony. _

_I walk up to the orb. The stench and overall aura of the orb is offensive. It looks slimy and i refuse to touch it. Using my mind, I try to penetrate it. I work hard at it for a few minutes before finally breaking through its black webs to see the core of the orb. Seated in a floating throne, a scrawny man lounges with a smug look on his face. He doesn't notice me as he is too submerged in feeling the pain from the poor souls he is torturing._

_I take the chance and probe into his mind to try and discover his endgame. Jealousy and eny are the primary motivations for everything he does. He doesn't like me very much and sees my downfall as the key to his happiness amongst the Gods. He craves their attention, he lives off it as much as he does the innocents he destroys. Images of him as a young child being teased by other children for not being like them, not being as strong; typical hildhood bullying victim syndrome._

_I also see him being scorned by more than a fair share of women. The theme seems to be them using him to get closer to Thor. Of course, Thor palyed with them for a while and kicked them to the curb. That is until he met Sif. Loki believes he saw her first, but she never showed him any interest. She wasn't like the rest of the girls after Thor. She wasn't easy and she knew her worth. That's wat attracted them both to her._

_His thoughts of the women he did mate with are contradictory at best. While Angrboda was like his kindred sould mate and gave him, according to him, the best weapons a god could have in the forms of Fenrir, Jormungandr, and Hel; he feared her above any other being. However, Sigyn is the one who loves him the most. When he is in despair, she is the shoulder he cries on. She is the mother of the sons I have send Signy to find. And now, she is the woman I need to find myself. _

_I pull out of his mind and the orb. Just before I move back through the distorted space, which I now realize was Loki's attempt to influence me like he did with Pam, I create a message in the form of a blazing orb of light. I shoot it at his orb, then I return to his dreamscape._

_Knowing the best way to wake up from a dream is pain, I conjure a dagger. I stab myself in the stomach, Kamikaze style and...BINGO!_

I sit straight up in the bed. I look around and remember where I am. I kiss Pam's cheek and promise to free her soon. I jump off the bed and head to Eric's office. I quickly write him a note, leaving it on his desk before I head to Asgard to visit Odin.

**EPOV**

_With each one of these beings I fight, the victory becomes both easier and more difficult. Each defeat increased my power, strength, and abilities. In turn, each opponent is stronger and more powerful than the last. _

_My fight with the blue one was a strictly hand-to-hand combat. Since his stature, as with the previous and soon to be opponents, is smaller than mine in both height and weight. His technique was much like that of the green one, except it was more brutal. I caught a punch to the jaw that actually made me stumble. I gained that victory by choking him into unconsciousness. I did not want to kill him, but like the first, I ended up absorbing him into myself with my forearm wrapped around his neck._

_Now I am to face two at once. It seems that since I have absorbed two of their comrades, they decided I would rise to the challenge of facing two in battle. My current opponents have yellow and purple auras. While the purple has an air of passivity, the yellow one has enough agression for them both. He gives me a terrifying smile that reminds me of my child. The thought of her distracts me long enough for me to miss their blitz attack. _

_They are much more skilled and work extremely well in tandem. I wish I had time to talk to these creatures, but that does not seem to be the point of this. _

_I barely dodge a swipe at my throat as my legs are kicked from under me. I fall onto my back and roll to escape being ran through by a blade. I use my left arm to bring down yellow and the right on purple. Grabbing each by the throat, I squeez as hard as I possibly can. They both swing wildly with both knives and bare hands, but I do not let up. Purple is the first to go limp. Once yellow sees that his partner has fallen, he tries in vain once more to take my head with the blade he has yet to relinquish._

_Just as the steel breaks the skin, he too falls unconscious. His knife drops to the ground. I stand, still clustching them both by their necks. Once I am on my feet, i absorb them as well. This time, the surge of their combined powers takes me back to my knees. The yellow and purple light pulses up the veins of my arms. I can feel something happening within me. Organs throb as if living. Long dead cells become active. The sensations in my body are overwhelming, causing me to struggle to...breathe._

"Det är inte över ännu?" **(It is not over yet) **_says the remaining boy. His aura is not only more intimating in color, being red of course, but it is also the brightest. He walkds towards me with a confidence I know all to well. He kicks a broadsword to me that had been abandoned during the other fights. I catch it with ease, it's weight not being of any concern. He raises his in fron of him as he bows his head in salute. I jump up to my feet and take the same stance, mimicking his movements. _

"_Who are you?" I ask before we begin this fight to the death._

"Du, förstås. Jag trodde du skulle ha listat ut redan." **(****You****, of course. ****I thought you****would have****figured that out****already****.) **_He replies with the tilt of his head._

"Just wanted to be sure" _I counter as we both advance on each other, trying to get the first hit._

**Loki's POV**

I was quietly enjoying the relaxing pleasure of receiving fellatio from one of my descendant's subordinates. I like to engage in a variety of relaxing activities when I am rejuvenating my power. Massages by multiple women, being rode by a young beauty with large breasts, soaking in a hot bath, or watching a fight to the death; all of these things relax me. Feeling my influence over those I have tricked feeds my power. Their torment is my strength. Their pain is my pleasure.

I think back to how things were before SHE arrived. I was the talk of all the realms. What was I doing? Where was I? All wondered about my happenings and I thrived. Then, that puny fairy/human cunt washed onto shore. Never mind the fact that her beauty rivals that of my mother, Frigg, and Freya herself, she was an unwanted intrusion to my blissful existence.

When I heard that she was Freya's child, I knew I had lost their attention. The other gods and goddesses live on the coat tails of Odin and Freya. They are the two most powerful, obviously. But I was part of the elite. If Thor is Odin's right hand, then I was his left. However, I learned just how replaceable I was not long after they send the bitch back to Midgard.

I snuck into Odin's chamber as he and Mother were meeting Freya. She told them that the hag's mate was his descendent. Though I hoped Frigg would make her discontent for this discovery known, but no. She was…happy? She was joyful that he'd been found. It hurt that my Mother, or the closest thing to it since Odin destroyed the giants that bore me, would want this pathetic offspring known to her mate. It was then that I began plotting to destroy her, the humans, and the worthless charade of peace between supernatural beings that this realm is trying to sustain.

Suddenly, my rejuvenation and relaxation are both interrupted. A thought not my own infiltrates my mental defenses and attacks my shields in the process.

"Enjoy your freedom now. You'll be lucky to escape with your life once we are finished with you, you immature piece of shit. The gift of being a god is wasted on you."

Her voice, both tantalizing and irritating at the same time, speaks the words from within me. How is this possible?! When did she gain the ability to get into a mind as powerful as mine?

I throw the slut off me, breaking her back in the process. Anger and pain pulse through me as her fucking words conjure up feelings that I had buried deep within me eons ago. Although she is just an insignificant speck of space, why do her words bother me so much?


End file.
